Legends Never Die
by Royal Devil
Summary: There once existed a Saiyan whose power surpassed all others, but he couldn't control it and destroyed himself. He has since been known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Now he’s returned to help the gang fight a new evil that threatens Earth. LSSBra TP G?
1. Prologue

5/10: Check profile for details. Still proofreading though. Me and my long stories (sighs).

I've finally finished my YYH fic so now it's time I started my DBGT one. The idea for this came to me around halfway through my first fic. If you've ever seen The Lone Wolf you'll know that's a really long time.

As said on the summary, pairings are Trunks/Pan and Bra/ the Legendary Super Saiyan. Sorry G/B fans. I've got nothing against G/B I just want to be original. But he won't be paired with Marron if that's what you thought. He'll find a girl trust me.

Besides, doesn't the Saiyan princess deserve the best? I can't think of anyone better than the most legendary Saiyan of all time. Trust me you'll like him.

Here are the ages

LSS: over 3,000 (I'll explain later but that's some age difference between him a and Bra isn't it?)

Goku: deceased

Vegeta: 64

Bulma: 61

Gohan: 43

Trunks: 33

Goten: 32

Pan: 20

Bra: 21

Marron: 28

Sorry if they're a little off but that's what they are in this fic.

I don't own any of the characters or the show (If I did the LSS would have been identified in GT). I can't say I own the Legendary Super Saiyan either since he did make an appearance in the show (Episode 53). I'm really building up on an obscure character. That's enough from me on with the fic.

Prologue

Our story begins three thousand years ago on a planet called Saiya. This is the original home planet of a race of warriors known as Saiyans. At this time the Saiyans command the largest empire in the universe, stretching over the North, East, and half of the South and West galaxies. All other planets that opposed them had long since fallen and only small pockets of resistance remained.

Saiya is a prosperous planet covered in forests, oceans, a few desserts, and thousands of lakes. It was high in resources making life on it a good one. Many called it the Jewel of the North Galaxy.

The Saiyans had spent thousands of years building a civilization of their own. At first, they were a relatively peaceful race but after other planets tried to invade, the Saiyans became a warrior race. After years of defensive wars, the Saiyans' technology rose to the point that they could now go on the offensive.

Their army became the most feared in the universe. But one warrior always rose above the rest. He was the S Knight, leader of the Saiyan king's Royal Knights. The knights were the best of the best and to be S Knight meant you were the most powerful and skilled warrior in the Saiyan army. Just the mention of him being on the battlefield made most enemies to retreat or surrender.

Though his power often surpassed the king's he had taken a blood oath to protest the royal family and all other Saiyans with his life. All Saiyan boys dreamed of becoming the next S Knight when they grew up. Each S Knight would choose his successor shortly before his death by handing his sword, the S Blade, to the one he chose. With a final initiation by the king, the chosen warrior became the S Knight.

With each generation the Saiyan race became more and more powerful. The weakest soldiers could have power levels of 20,000 to 80,000. The knights usually ranged in the hundred thousands with the S Knight the strongest. The power of the king depended on how hard he trained. The most powerful attained a power level of 150,000.

Yes, the Saiyan race was a prosperous one and a constant Golden Age started on Saiya.

But one day, that all came to an end. And that day was today.

An explosion ripped through the capital city of the Saiyans followed by a roar. A lumbering figure rose from the flames his red eyes burning with hate. He was in the Saiyans' transformed state but he was different, for his fur was gold instead of the usual brown. And to top it all off there was no full moon in the sky.

With another roar he sent a beam of fire from his mouth and into the city around him. He had no control of himself. All he knew now was anger and hate. He'd been pushed to far and this was the result. The cries of his fellow Saiyans fell on deaf ears as a bloodthirsty grin crossed his face.

This wasn't his first transformation and he had lost control before, but he'd never gone on a rampage like this. He was always calmed down enough to chop off his tail and return to his normal form. Of coarse other Saiyans tried that right now but anyone who got to close quickly met their end.

The Saiyan prince of the time watched from his palace (He looks like a younger Vegeta). His father had ordered a complete evacuation of the planet but the prince had yet to leave. Thousands of small ships filled the sky as Saiyan after Saiyan tried to escape from the monster decimating their planet.

The prince knew this Saiyan. They were friends. _What's happened to you?_ He thought as he watched on. The Golden Ape was not the honorable warrior that had become the S Knight, the one that defended their race with his life, or the Saiyan the princess had once been in love with. The prince realized that after years of using his amazing power, his friend had finally lost control. Only one person could calm his rage and the Saiyan prince suspected she was already dead.

A guard ran up to him. "Prince Vegeta (I think they only use that name) we must get you to your ship."

The prince didn't reply.

"My lord?"

"Leave me alone."

"Vegeta." A gentle voice said from behind him. Vegeta turned to see his younger sister standing there. Her raven black hair reached all the way to her waist ending in spiky points. Vegeta noticed the tears falling from her dark brown eyes and falling onto her white dress. "It's him, isn't it?"

Vegeta only nodded.

"Any sign of Jay?"

"I suspect she cannot help us anymore."

His sister only started crying. With a sigh he walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What could have happened to him?" she cried.

"I'm willing to bet we have our dear brother to thank for this. I should have killed that basterd a long time ago."

"Sire, we must get you and the princess off the planet. That monster is heading straight for us."

Vegeta glared at him. "Very well." With a frustrated growl he turned and followed the guard to his waiting ship pulling his sister the whole way. _I'm sorry my friend. There is nothing we can do for you. _

The Super Saiyan continued his rampage through the city, his bloodlust increasing with each Saiyan he killed. Men, women, and children all fell to his power. Upon noticing the ships in the sky he tilted his head up and fired beam after beam at them incinerating hundreds with each blast.

Finally, the last ship faded from view. All that was left were a few stragglers who were now left to the mercy of the Super Saiyan. But this Saiyan didn't know the meaning of the word mercy. He hunted them all down, eating a few in his madness.

The planet shook under his power but went unnoticed by him. Even as pillars of lava erupted from the unstable surface he continued to topple building after building until the once beautiful capital city was reduced to rubble. He continued across the planet destroying everything and everyone in his path.

The planet finally gave way and started blowing up. Before the flames of his own planet consumed him, the Super Saiyan let out one final roar. One that echoed through the entire universe to announce a Saiyan had become the most powerful being in the universe. But like the screams of his fellow Saiyans trapped on the planet, his roar was silenced as the final explosion from the core engulfed him.

Vegeta watched from his spot near the window of his ship. His sister was with their mother. _I hope you've finally found peace old friend. Someone like you deserves it. _

And so, Planet Saiya was destroyed along with the once proud Saiyan Empire. The remaining Saiyans were forced to find a new home. They became a nomadic race, moving to a planet and after using up its resources move to another. With the influence of their planet's unique atmosphere gone, the Saiyans became weaker and weaker with each generation.

Three thousand years later, they conquered a race of people called Tuffles and renamed the planet Vegeta after their king. It was to be just another temporary home but would prove to be their last.

A being by the name of Frieza arrived and made the Saiyans serve him. His power was greater than any Saiyan alive so the proud warrior race agreed to work for him. One day, Frieza heard a Saiyan legend about a Saiyan warrior who became the most powerful being in the universe, a Super Saiyan. Fearing another Super Saiyan would emerge he blew up the planet along with most of the Saiyan race. Only seven Saiyans remained.

One was Vegeta, the Saiyan prince at the time. He continued to serve Frieza while planning a way to overthrow the ice-jin. He lived off the belief of the legend of the Super Saiyan and dreamed he to would attain that power.

Another was Nappa, Vegeta's bodyguard and commander of the former Saiyan army.

Third was Raditz, eldest son of Bardock. He was the weakest of the three but continued his duty of serving his prince.

The mysterious Saiyan Turles was also a survivor of that day.

More ominously, the next Legendary Super Saiyan also made it off the planet. His name was Broly. Like the Super Saiyan before him he was born with a power level of 10,000. Upon learning this, King Vegeta ordered the infant be executed. Somehow Broly survived the assassination attempt along with his father, the sixth surviving Saiyan. Though his life, Broly only knew hatred toward the Royal Family and to another Saiyan born on the same day as he. A Saiyan named, Kakarot.

Kakarot was the second son of Bardock and younger brother of Raditz. Before the destruction of his planet, he was sent to a place called Earth to conquer it. But after bumping his head, he lost all memory of his Saiyan heritage and took on the name Goku. Years later he became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza.

Raditz would eventually die at the hands of the Namek, Piccolo with the help of Raditz's own brother Goku. Nappa meet his end when Vegeta blew him up for showing weakness. Turles was killed by Goku when he attempted to drain Earth of its energy. Broly killed his own father before Goku destroyed the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, though many wonder if Broly had reached his full potential.

Vegeta would at first hate Goku and his friends but eventually came to call Earth his home. He and a human named Bulma fell in love and had two half-Saiyan children, Trunks and Bra.

Goku married a woman named Chichi who would bear him two sons, Gohan and Goten. Gohan had a quarter-Saiyan daughter named Pan who helped her grandfather Goku through some of his toughest battles. Goku final gave his life to the Eternal Dragon of Earth so that others may be revived. He may not have been a true Legendary Super Saiyan, but he was a legendary hero.

Through all this the legend of the Super Saiyan has survived. All Saiyans dreamed of attaining the unsurpassed power he possessed.

As for the Legendary Super Saiyan, he went to Other World. For the many times he'd saved his race, he was given an opportunity to go to the Grand Kai's planet. But shortly after his arrival, he disappeared and was never heard from again.

In reality he'd traveled to the Demon Realm, a place ruled by a being named Dabura. The Saiyan was forced to fight endless hordes of demons after his head. With each battle his power grew and he learned to control it. Wielding the S Blade in battle, he has fought for his very survival while trying to find redemption for blowing up Saiya. He is haunted by what he did and the thousands he killed. After 3,000 years in Demon Realm he's accepted his fate, to fight alone until the day he's killed and no longer exists.

But destiny had other plans for him. He would be revived and once again fight to protect what was left of his race.

If you're wondering why he was able to transform without a full moon it's a very simple explanation. A Saiyan can become a Golden Ape if he either absorbs an enormous amount of Blutz waves (Like Goku and Vegeta) or if he transforms to a Super Saiyan with his tail. If Goku had had his tail when he transformed in his battle against Frieza, he would have become a Golden Ape as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on boy!!!" Vegeta yelled as he threw a punch at his son. Trunks just managed to dodge before attempting to fall back. But Vegeta would have none of that and kicked him in the stomach. As Trunks grunted, Vegeta sent a flurry of punches and finished it off with an elbow to the head. Trunks slammed against the wall and slid down it to the ground. 

Vegeta turned the gravity off as Trunks stood up and headed for the door.  "Geez dad, couldn't you go a little easier on me?"

Vegeta followed his son his classic scowl on his face. With the help of a special formula Bulma made, his hair was back to what it once was. "You're of royal blood, deal with it. It's your own fault for not training enough."

"I'd be able to if I didn't have to run Capsule Corps. You try running it and training at the same time." 

"I have a warrior race to rule over, I've no time for such things."

"Yeah, a warrior race consisting of four half-breeds and a quarter-breed, that's not much to rule over." 

Vegeta lifted his son by the collar and pulled his face close to his. "Don't remind me." With that, he set Trunks down and went back into the GR room. 

Trunks sighed and headed for the kitchen to find an ice pack for his head. Having Vegeta for a father and running a multibillion-dollar company guaranteed many headaches. Upon finding the desired pack, he plopped onto the sofa and turned he TV on. As usual, nothing good was on. 

The door opened and the Saiyan princess, Bra, walked in carrying a mountain of bags from her latest shopping spree. Much to Trunks' dismay, she dropped them all causing a few loud bangs as various items hit the floor. She noticed her brother on the sofa. "Another training session with daddy?" 

Trunks nodded. 

Bra giggled and took a seat on one of the sofa's arms. "You're a mess," she said as she examined his damage.   
  


"Don't you have to train with him today?"

"Nope, mom's made him give me a break for the rest of the week."

"Lucky you," Trunks said sarcastically. 

Since the Shadow Dragons incident, Vegeta finally forced Bra to start training. At first she hated it but being half Saiyan meant she soon grew to like it. Though she only saw it as fun, her power level was a little over 100,000. She was still the weakest of the Saiyans but could defend herself from anything that could threaten her on Earth. The training had given her a muscular yet curvy figure that left all guys gaping at her. Vegeta was the most powerful followed by Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra. 

Bra had matured somewhat over the years. Though she still had her temper, was as stubborn as ever, loved shopping with a passion, and had a big ego she didn't act like a spoiled rotten brat. The way she acted really depended on her mood. If she was happy she could be as sweet and caring as can be but get her mad and there'd be hell to pay. She had begun working at Capsule Corps as head of the Advertising Department. She'd even invented a few new products for Capsule Corp. As a side job to make a little extra cash, she'd become a model, which made Vegeta mad every time he saw his princess on the cover of a swimsuit calendar or magazine. Thanks to Bulma, Bra had agreed never to do anything pornographic, even though Playboy had given her plenty of offers. She was pretty much the same person she was in GT, just smarter and a little more grown up. 

"Have you heard Pan's coming back?" Bra asked. 

"Yeah, she should be arriving with Goten soon." 

He smirked when he noticed a faint blush cross Bra's face. She had a crush on Goten since she was 16 but had yet to tell him. Goten had broken up with Paresu but was currently going out with another girl, the eighteenth one since his breakup. Everyone knew he preferred girls around his age but that didn't stop Bra from liking him. 

Pan had been training in the mountains for the past three years and decided to come and visit the Briefs after meeting up with her uncle and grandmother. Yes, Goten still lived with Chichi. 

Bra of coarse was excited to finally see her best friend and sparing again. Marron was her other best friend.

Upon hearing a knock at the door she ran to it and opened it. At first she was excited but quickly became nervous when she saw Goten. Pan didn't notice and hugged her around the neck. 

"I've missed you Bra!!!" She was still a tomboy, wearing a larger version of her red top, a pair of baggy jeans, and fingerless gloves. She now wore her bandana around her right wrist allowing her to show off her slightly longer hair. 

Bra snapped out of her Goten trance and returned the hug. "It's been a drag without you." 

"You're taking it a whole lot better than mom did. I thought she would suffocated Pan with her hug." Goten laughed. 

Bulma heard the commotion downstairs. Though she was getting old, her hair was still it's usual blue and she looked great for someone her age. "What's going on here?"

"Pan's back."

"Really? Well it's about time." Bulma said before joining them at the door. 

Trunks groaned and sunk further into the sofa. _Do they have to talk so loudly? _

Pan popped up from behind the sofa a smile on her face. "Hey Trunks."

Trunks closed his eyes as his head throbbed but smiled nonetheless. He opened his eyes to reply but stopped when he got a good look at her. She had changed in three years and Trunks thought it was in a good way. _When did she get so hot? What am I thinking?! _ He shook his head slightly to clear his thought. "It's been a while Pan." He said sitting up.

She smiled and hugged him. "So Vegeta is still beating you." 

"Please don't remind me. My head's gonna be sore for days." 

"You're way tougher than that Trunks" she said giving him a small punch on the arm. 

"So how was your training?"

"I was terrific, I even ran into Uub." 

"How is he?"

"Well, he's married to a girl from his village and is expecting a kid in a few weeks."

Bra had been standing next to Goten the whole time. 

"Uh…so how've you been Goten?"

"Great, Lisa is the best girlfriend I've had so far." 

"That's…nice." Lisa was Goten's new girlfriend. Bra hadn't meet her but had heard she was quit the guy catcher. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead."

"I want to take Lisa to a movie but I'm not sure which one. Any ideas."

Bra thought her heart would shatter but kept her composure. "I'm not real sure. They're so many good movies out there. What kind of movie are you looking for?"

"I'd prefer a horror movie, that way she'll be all over me asking me to protect her."

Bra sweatdropped. Though Goten could be naïve at times he still knew his way with women. Though he almost always did as Chichi told him. He was both a player and a mama's boy; it all depended on whom he was with. The others thought he should just find a girl to settle down with. 

Deciding to end the conversation Bra dismissed herself and walked to where Pan and Trunks were talking. "Hey Pan, we should go find Marron. I think she's at the mall with her mom." 

Pan eagerly followed Bra to her red Corvette and the two headed for the mall talking about what's been going on. 

"What's up Trunks?" Goten said.

"The usual, old executives in the morning followed by a refreshing match with dad." Trunks replied. 

"So you're to beat up to do something today?" 

"What is it this time?" 

"Well yesterday I ran into some new twin sisters that moved into town. I said I'd introduce you to them." 

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I need a second option in case something goes wrong. Or in this case a third as well" Goten replied flashing the Son grin. 

"I swear Goten, you are such a playboy sometimes." 

"Then you're not coming?" 

"Of coarse I am these are twins we're talking about." Trunks threw his ice pack to ground and followed Goten out the door. The two took to the air but the whole way Trunks couldn't stop thinking about Pan. 

"Trunks."

"What is it Goten?"

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Just look at the sky."

Trunks looked up and noticed the sky covered in black clouds. _Wasn't it sunny minutes ago? _He suddenly felt an ominous feeling come over him. 

A little earlier with Pan and Bra

"So how's it feel to finally be back?" 

"I really missed grandma's cooking. It was as good as ever."

Bra laughed. "She may be scary most of the time, especially with that frying pan, but she is a good cook."

"So how have things here been doing?"

"I'm sure you've heard by now I've graduated from college."

"Yeah I heard it on the news."

"I got top grades in the university and the most boys begging me to go out with them." 

"Knowing you, they were turned down." 

Bra nodded. 

"So do you still like my uncle?"

Bra blushed. "No."

"Bra." 

"Alright I do." 

"Ha, I knew it."

"Do you think I have a chance with him?" 

Pan's face went solemn. "We all know he never goes out with girls more than five years younger or older than him. And on my way here I tried to score you some points with him. He…he told me you were like the little sister he never had."

Bra didn't reply she only kept driving. 

"He still likes you, just not in that way." 

"I can still dream can't I. Besides, even if he did like me he'd first have to get through daddy. And since Goku left my dad's become the most powerful among us. Goten doesn't stand a chance in a fight against him. Damit, why does my dad do this to me?!" 

"Calm down Bra. He does it cause he cares for you. I remember when my dad refused to let me have a boyfriend. That's why I ran away to train."

"Pan, do you think there's a guy out there for me. One that's handsome, brave, and can beat my dad in a fight."

"Sounds like a dreamy guy to me." 

"Yeah, a guy like that can only exist in my dreams."

Pan placed her hand on Bra's shoulder. "Cheer up Bra, you're a princess. A princess always has a happy ending. At least in the stories mom used to tell me."

"Makes me wish I was a fairy tale princess."

"Your situation sure sounds like a fairy tale." Bra gave her a questioning look. "Well it sounds a lot like those stories where the princess is trapped somewhere and a dragon keeps anyone from rescuing her. In this case, you're the princess and Vegeta's the dragon. Then a heroic knight it shinning armor comes to save you. He slays the dragon and sweeps you off your feet. Then you live happily ever after." The two burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of someone in medieval-style armor beating Vegeta in a fight. 

"Yeah I just hope my knight comes before I get to old. You know, you should find a guy as well." 

"No way, I have way to much training to do. I'm going to keep training until I go Super Saiyan."

"Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"I don't know, but I made up my mind a long time ago."

"Oh, and when was that." Bra said before swerving to the side to avoid another car. She gave the driver the finger and continued on. 

"I've wanted to transform ever since my dad told me the legend of the Super Saiyan Vegeta taught him."

"How did that go again? I never listened when my dad tells me."

"According to the legend, the Legendary Super Saiyan was born with a power level of 10,000. But he could only us his full power in the transformed state. I imagine he was like my grandpa when he transformed against Baby. Anyway, the Super Saiyan was the most powerful fighter in the universe but one day he lost control and he blew up."

"Sounds like a real creepy guy."

"My dad says him and that Broly guy were a lot alike. Both were mindless monsters who loved destruction and were gifted with a lot of power." 

"Yeah but I've seen pictures of Broly. He's a little on the cute side, if your in to psychos who transform into a tank with arms. Wait, we're getting off topic here. Like I said, you need to find a boyfriend."

Pan blushed and looked down. 

"Wait, you don't like someone already. Do you?" 

Pan shook here head. 

"Look at me and say you don't."

Pan looked at her. "I don't like anyone." But Bra noticed her eyes look to the sides every now and then. 

"Pan, we're best friends. You can tell me."

"It's…it's…" 

"Trunks."

"How did you know?!" 

"Actually I guessed. He was the first guy that came to mind. But thanks for confirming it for me."

"Yeah, I've liked him since our adventures finding the Dark Star Dragonballs." 

"Well unlike me and Goten, I think you and my brother have a chance." 

"You really think so?" 

"Sure I do. And after you and my brother get together, maybe we can start to convince Goten to change his mind about me." 

"I still doubt it will work but I'm willing to try anything." 

They continued their conversation laughing and talking about stuff. Bra still liked Goten, but she was starting to realize she should keep an eye out for other options or go for the first cute guy to beat her dad. 

A clap of thunder brought the girls out of their conversation. The two looked to the sky and saw how black it had become. 

"Do you think someone's summoning the dragon?" Bra asked. 

"No, Dende would have told us if someone took the balls." 

"Then what…" Bra was cut off when a bolt of lighting shot from the sky and hit her car. She tried to regain control but the car hit a lamppost and blew up. The two girls hovered over the burning wreckage. Bra wasn't at all happy. "That was a brand new car." She growled.

"Uh, Bra." Pan said tapping her shoulder. 

"What?!" Bra snapped. 

Pan was caught off guard by Bra's outburst. _So she still has her temper. _"Look over there." She said pointing to the right. 

Bra looked to where Pan was pointing and gasped. A small orb of purple energy was hovering around ten feet from the ground.  As they starred at it, it started to expand until it hit the ground 

Goten and Trunks watched from the sky as dozens upon dozens of purple circles appeared in various places of the city. 

"I don't like the looks of this Trunks."

"Me too."

Pan and Bra cautiously landed not taking their eyes off the circle. 

"What is that thing?" Bra asked. 

"I'm getting a weird feeling from it. Like something is heading for us."

The circle started to glow and something came out of it. The two demi-Saiyans stepped back and got into fighting stances, Bra secretly cursing the fact she was wearing a skirt. The figure stood up for all to see. It looked like one of the ogres from Other World but its skin was ebony instead of blue and its horn was black and jagged. It was very muscular and wore black armor over its torso, arms, and legs. It looked at them with a bloodthirsty look in its eyes. Before the two knew what was happening more ogres leapt from the circle, which Pan had figured out was a portal. 

The ogres looked at them and drew out their weapons. 

"Bra, get ready."

"Oh believe me, I'm ready. Because of these guys my car's been totaled." Bra was mad, and she was about to show these things why you don't piss off the Saiyan princess. 

Vegeta stopped mid-punch when he sensed something. Hundred of energies were appearing out of nowhere. _It seems we have another battle on our hands. _

Well it may be a bit fast but oh well. It will be two more chapters before the LSS will be formally introduced. The next chapter should be up next Sunday. Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pan and Bra watched as the ogres before them gave them murderous glares. They could tell these things hadn't come in peace.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Pan asked. 

One of the ogres pointed his sword at her. "To conquer this world in the name of our master and king."

"Great another bunch of ugly invaders that want our planet." Bra said disgust in her voice. 

"Looks like it." Pan added.

"Now step aside and we'll let you live a few days longer." 

"Fuck you." Bra replied. 

"She's got some mouth on her, let's make them pay for disrespecting us." And with that the demons charged. 

Bra took to the air while Pan stood her ground. Half of the ogres headed into the air after the princess while the remaining ones continued to Pan. 

Pan ducked the first swing from one and elbowed him in the stomach. As he doubled over, she kicked one back that attack from behind then used an uppercut to the first ogre's chin. Two others ducked his flying body and swung at her. Pan disappeared and reappeared behind them. She cloths-lined them from behind then blasted them through the chest with a couple of ki beams. 

She backflipped to dodge the next and sent a rain of ki blasts onto them. She couldn't see them from the dust that had been kicked up but their screams of pain told her she'd killed them. 

She heard a high-pitched roar before something slammed into her. She was pushed into a nearby building, through one of the windows, and landed hard on a desk. She slowly stood up and pulled out the splinters on her body. The one that had attacked her was another demon but this one was different. It looked like a walking skeleton with slightly longer arms, so it stood on all fours. A thin layer of pale blue skin did little to keep the bones hidden and all it wore was chest armor and a loincloth. It glared at her with lime-green eyes that sent shivers up her spine. She took a step back as it flexed its sharp claws and showed of its equally sharp fangs. She was about to attack when three more appeared next to it. Deciding the odds were against her, she ran to the side and flew through a window the demons hot on her tail. 

She fired blast after blast at them but they were to fast and dodged each one. One of them caught up with her and tried to slash her with its claws. Pan responded by blocking the swing and kicking it in the stomach. It unexpectedly grabbed her leg and started spinning around and around with Pan still in its grasp. It let go and sent Pan hurtling into a lamppost. 

She sat up rubbing her head. "These things are tougher than they look."

She jumped back to avoid the slash of another one. The others three continued their assault forcing Pan to take to the air. "There has to be a way to beat these things."

Bra was having similar problems with another type of demons. They looked like gargoyles, with bat-like wings, long pointed snouts, lizard-like tails, and two horns sticking out of their heads. The ogres hadn't been too hard but these things were proving more difficult. There were three in all and Bra had yet to land a single punch on any of them. 

One of them opened its more and sent a fireball hurtling toward Bra. Bra crossed her arms in front of her and braced herself. The blast hit causing her to back up slightly. With a yell she spread her arms and deflected the blast. Another gargoyle appeared in front of her and slammed its fist into her face. She pointed two fingers at its heart and fired a thin beam. The gargoyle screamed as the blast went through its heart and out the other side. 

The remaining two watched their comrade fall to the ground. They looked at Bra and let out a roar before flying toward her. Before they could reach her, they were engulfed in a huge yellow ki ball. "Bra!!!" Bra looked to the source and saw Vegeta flying toward her. 

"Daddy!!!" she said as she flew toward him and hugged him. 

"Did they hurt you?" 

"Not to badly, just a lucky punch to the face." 

"Wasn't Pan with you?" 

"I almost forgot, we got to find her." 

"Correction, I'll find her. You'll head back home."

"But daddy…"

"I said go home!!!" 

Bra pouted. "Fine." She turned and flew toward Capsule Corps knowing there was no use in arguing with her dad when a new battle started. 

Vegeta looked around trying to pick up Pans ki signature. _She seem to be heading east but…_ He was brought out of his thoughts when something appeared in front of him. He disappeared just in time to avoid a slash from a demon similar to the ones that were fighting Pan. 

"I don't have time for this."

The demon responded by lunging at him. 

With Pan

Pan avoided another slash from on of the demons chasing her and kicked it in the face. In crashed into a parked car while the others continued their pursuit. The demon stood up, shook itself off, and ran after Pan. 

Pan noticed a few dozen ogres chasing after some civilians. She knew she would have to stop and save them. She flew down and attacked the ogres, punching and kicking her way through their ranks, and flew on to stay ahead of the skeletons. The skeletons ran past the unconscious bodies of the ogres.

Pan started thinking of ways to lose them when one of them appeared in front of her. It grabbed her with its feet and started punching her face again and again. Pan grabbed it by the wrists and slammed her forehead into its forehead. Anyone related to Goku has a really hard head and the now dazed demon loosened its grip. Pan saw her chance and pointed her hand at its face. 

"Time for my new technique, KAMEHAMEHA ARROW." A blue blast in the shape of an arrow shot out of her hand and straight into the demon's face. The demon cried in pain as it was blasted back into a building and incinerated in the resulting explosion. A victorious smile crossed Pan's face. "Wait till dad and Uncle Goten see what I've learned."

The remaining skeletons roared and leapt toward her. Pan stayed in place deciding it was time she made her stand. The demons started slashing at her while she twisted her body to avoid each slash. She grabbed one by the wrist and used it as a club to hit another, tangling them up in the process. She spread her hands to the sides and fired a huge beam out of each. The two tangled demons were destroyed as well as the third when it flew straight into the blast from her other hand. Pan landed, panting heavily from her recent battle. "Please tell me its over." But a scream from not to far off told her someone was being attacked. With a sigh she flew to the source. "This is going to be a long day." 

With Trunks and Goten

Goten yelled as he sent another blast into the ogre ranks. They had been on the other side of the city when the demons attacked and had been fighting hard but the demons were overrunning the city. The streets were full of ogres, skeleton-like beasts were crawling on walls, and gargoyles brought terror from above. And yet another type of demon had appeared. It was ten feet tall, covered head to foot in brown fur, had short legs but arms longer than its body, and a head that looked like a horse's with a single horn sticking out of its head. It had proven to be the worst they'd faced. 

Trunks was currently fighting it while Goten held off any other demons that tried to help. He was having difficulty with the skeletons and gargoyles, while the ogres were more of a nuisance. 

Trunks dodged another swing from the giant's long arm. He flew toward it and punched its stomach. The giant was unfazed and swatted Trunks away. Trunks managed to regain control just when the giant threw a punch at him. It connected with his chest causing a rush of air to escape his lungs. As Trunks struggled to regain his breath, the giant grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down. 

It slammed him into the ground then lifted him up and slammed him again. It continued to slam Trunks into various vehicles and buildings and even a few other demons. As it held the battered Saiyan in the air like a trophy, it drew its other hand back and prepared to slam its claws into him. 

Goten saw this and tried to go help his best friend but the ogres grabbed him and held him back. He started thrashing his limbs all over the place in an attempt to keep the demons at bay, but one of the skeletons lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. The ogres took that moment to jump onto Goten and pile up on him. 

Just before the giant thrust its claws into poor Trunks, the half-Saiyan let out a yell and was engulfed in golden ki. The force of the power forced the giant to let go and take a few astonished steps back. The others demons stopped what they were doing and looked to where the glow had come from. Super Saiyan Trunks now hovered in the air glaring daggers at the giant. 

Much to his surprise, the look in the demons' eyes was one of terror. They were afraid of him as if they'd seen a Super Saiyan before. Trunks shrugged it off however; he had a battle to win.

Goten took that moment to transform as well thus blowing off the demons that had piled on top of him. But it seemed to have the opposite effect of Trunks' transformation. The demons lost their look of fear and attacked. 

The giant swatted Trunks into a building but the transformed Saiyan was not harmed. He flew toward the giant and slammed his fist into its stomach. The giant grunted but grabbed Trunks around the waist and threw him to the side. Trunks regained control and charged. The two started throwing punches while dodging each other's swings. 

Trunks suddenly disappeared and reappeared above the giant. He positioned his hands in a similar way to his father's Galic Gun excepted they were positioned forward instead of back. "GALIC FLASH" A ball of yellow ki attached to a beam of ki flew toward the giant and destroyed it on contact. 

"Goten, let's finish up here and try to find the others." 

"You got it." Goten powered up and sent wave after wave of blasts from his body. The demons tried to run but only a few managed to escape the blasts. 

"Alright, let's got." Trunks said as he a Goten took off. 

With Pan

Pan leapt into the air to avoid the arm of another giant. She'd been protecting people being attacked by the demons and ran into this thing. She was fighting well but the giant was proving to be too much for her.

Suddenly, a ki beam shot right through its head. Pan watched as it fell face first to the ground. She then looked up to the source of the blast. "18!!!" 

The android smirked and flew down to her. "Thought you could use my help."

"Where's Marron?"

"I took her to Capsule Corps before heading over here. Oh by the way, your dad called." 

"My dad?" Gohan had been on a business meeting overseas. 

"Yeah, he said him and Uub were having similar problems with demons." 

A worried look crossed Pan's face. 

"Don't worry Pan. Your dad and Uub are some of the strongest fighters around. They can take care of themselves." 

Pan nodded. 

"Now quit worrying yourself so much. Your starting to look like Chichi when the boys go off fighting. Now what are we up against here?" 

Pan was about to reply when an explosion ripped through the air. They looked to the side and saw more demons attacking a nearby hospital. Without a word, the two flew toward the battle. 

With Vegeta

A Super Saiyan Vegeta wiped the sweat on his forehead as he looked around the battlefield. He'd had a little difficulty with the skeleton but came out on top in the end. He'd fought more ogres, skeletons, and gargoyles but was forced to go Super Saiyan when a giant joined the fight. The battle had been fierce and became worse when two more giants arrived.  In the ensuing battle, he'd been forced to go Super Saiyan 2.

He sensed someone coming but calmed down when he realized it was only Trunks and Goten. He scowled at them as they landed. 

"Hey dad."

"Don't 'hey dad' me boy. Where have you two been this whole time?"

"We've been fighting these demons." Goten said nervously. 

"How many?" 

"I'm not sure dad. They just keep coming."

"In that case we have a lot of work to do, come on you two." With that, Vegeta took the air with Trunks and Goten not far behind.

With Pan and 18

Pan watched as 18 blasted a few ogres back. They'd cleared the hospital of civilians and were now fighting their way through the hallways. 

"Where are they all coming from?" 18 growled as she blasted another demon. 

Pan fought off two ogres that tried to sneak up on them. 

"Pan, head outside."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here."

"I can take care of myself, now go outside and keep more of these things from getting in." 18 left Pan no room to reply as she flew forward and disappeared in the smoke. Pan stayed in place a few seconds before flying out a nearby window. 

She found herself face-to-face with a giant. In punched her in the face then grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground. She managed to land on her feet and flew back up to the giant. She threw a punch at it but the giant dodged and punched her into a building. It opened its mouth and sent a beam of green energy toward her. 

Trunks arrived on the scene and picked Pan up and out of the way of the blast. 

"Trunks!!!" 

"The one and only. You okay Pan?" 

Pan blushed when she realized she was in her crush's arms. "Uh…just f-fine." 

"Where's 18." Vegeta said as he and Goten arrived. 

"She's in the hospital. I think she might need our help." Pan said not realizing she had wrapped her arms around Trunks neck. Trunks struggled to hold back the blush that threatened to stain his face. 

"You all stay out here, I'll go inside." Vegeta said before flying into the hospital.

"Uh Pan?"

Pan looked up at Trunks. 

"Is it alright if I set you down now?" 

Pan blushed and quickly scrambled out of his arms. Goten smirked at the embarrassed looked on their faces. 

"Alright you two, let's do as Vegeta said. I'm hungry." 

Later that day

Four Saiyans and an android tiredly made their way to the Capsule Corps building. They'd spent most of the day fighting off waves upon waves of demons but had managed to fight them off. Most went back into their portals but a few retreated out of the city and were still on Earth. They had decided not to waste their time anymore and headed home. Parts of the city now lay in ruins, fires had broken out, and hundreds of people had been killed. The demons had lost thousands. 

The group was surprised to find the area around Capsule Corps littered with the bodies of demons. Most were ogres but a few skeletons and gargoyles were mixed with them. As they entered the house's grounds they saw Bra sitting on the hood of her car filing her nails. 

"Hey you guys." She said as they walked up to her. 

"What happened here sis?" 

"Well these guys tried to attack our house and I took the liberty of beating the crap out of them."

"Pan!!!" Pan turned around and felt a pair of arms go around here neck. Upon seeing blond hair, she knew who it was. 

"Hey Marron." She said as the blond drew back. 

"When my mom and I were attacked by those things I thought I wouldn't see any of you guys."

"Come on Mar, we're tougher than that." Goten said grinning. A look of horror suddenly crossed his face. 

"What's up Goten?" Trunks asked. 

"Sorry guys, I've got to head for Lisa's place to see if she's alright." Goten took to the air to where his girlfriends house was. 

Pan and Marron both noticed the hurt look in Bra's eyes as she watched Goten fly off. _Will I ever have a chance with him? _

Pan was about to walk over to Bra when she saw Bulma walk toward them with a certain little robot. 

"Pan!!!" Giru said as he flew to Pan and hugged her as much as his small arms could allow. "Giru missed Pan. Giru, Giru." 

Pan smiled. "I missed you to Giru." She replied hugging him. 

"Giru, Giru." 

Trunks couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched a robot get hugged by Pan. _What is with me?! It's just Pan!!! _

"You guys." Bulma said bringing everyone's attention to her. "I think there's something you should see." They followed her back into the house. 

They arrived in the living room, where the news was playing on the TV. 

"Cities across the world are being attacked by strange monsters." The anchor said as footage of the same demons destroying other cities appeared on the screen. "The reasons for these attacks are still unknown but these creatures are to be regarded as a threat. Twelve cities have already been destroyed while many more have been damaged. ZTV News will keep you updated on these attacks." 

Trunks was the first to speak. "Looks like this isn't just a local problem. We've got an full-scale invasion on our hands." 

I made a few modifications to Chapter 1. It's nothing much, just the paragraph that describes how Bra's personality had changed. Oh yeah, the LSS's appearance has been pushed back another chapter. So now he should debut in Chapter 5. Don't worry Lisa isn't the girl Goten will be paired up with in the end. You can expect the next chapter to be up next Sunday and expect updates on Wednesdays when Summer Vacation starts on May 17 (for me anyway). Review please.  


	4. Chapter 3

Maybe I should have mentioned before how tall everyone is. Trunks is 6', Goten is 5'10, Pan is 5'8, Bra is 5'7½, Vegeta is 6'1(I always imagined him being the tallest), Gohan is 5'11, and Uub is 5'8. The LSS will be described in his grand entrance. 

Chapter 3

A little over two weeks have passed since the invasion of Earth began. The Saiyans and Uub have fought battle after battle to protect Earth and its people from the demon threat, but it hasn't been easy. 

By now, the gang has learned what they were up against. Ogres were the enemy's basic soldiers and were more of an annoyance than a threat. However, in very large numbers, they proved to be tougher to deal with. Skeletons were the fastest and could fit into cramped spaces, allowing them to utilize ambushes. They were tougher than ogres, but a normal level Saiyan could defeat them. Gargoyles were somewhere between ogres and skeletons in power. Their ability to fly also meant they were clumsy when on the ground and the gang took advantage of that fact. The most dangerous opponents were the giants. Their long arms gave them greater range and in shear power they surpassed the other demons. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were forced to go Super Saiyan when fighting them and against a group of them Vegeta and Gohan were forced to go Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta had forbidden Bra from fighting them until her power was high enough. Pan was asked to refrain from fighting them alone.

Most of West City now lay in ruins. Even though the gang had fought hard, the demons had managed to occupy the south part of the city allowing them to run a constant stream of reinforcements into the city. Gohan and Uub were still fighting overseas so the rest of the gang received little news about them. The Sons moved into Capsule Corps, which had become the base of operations for the defenders. By now, even the military had pitched in, after some convincing by Hercule. They mainly helped out with the ogres but were useless against anything else. 

Pan and Bra now flew over West City on one of their routine patrols. Bra's battle outfit was pretty much the same outfit she wore during GT. The difference was it was made of spandex and she wore red combat boots that were as long as her old ones and very, very short spandex shorts. Needless to say Vegeta didn't like how much leg Bra showed off. Pan was in the same outfit she'd arrived in. 

"See anything Bra?"

"Nope, looks like they've cleared out."

"I think we should land, they seem to be sensitive to energy signals." 

Bra nodded and the two headed down, landing on a rooftop. 

"Another thrilling day of patrolling and finding nothing." Bra said as she used a nearby window as a mirror to fix her hair up. 

"I could have sworn I sensed some of them here." 

"I think living with my brother is starting to have an effect on you." Bra said a sly smirk on her face. 

Pan looked down to hide the blush on her face. "Actually, I think I sensed them over there," she said before jumping onto another rooftop and proceeding to the next. Bra sighed and followed the blushing quarter-breed. 

Pan was so wrapped up in thoughts; she almost missed the sounds of ogre growls. She skidded to a halt, allowing Bra to catch up. "Geez Pan, you don't have to run off like that. I was only fooling with you." 

Pan silenced her by placing her index finger on Bra's lips. Bra gave her a questioning look, which Pan answered by pointing toward the ground. Bra followed the finger's path and realized what Pan had seen. A group of ogres were raiding a butcher's shop across the street. They were carnivores so the opportunity to have freshly cut meant was too tempting. The owner of the shop and two of his employees were hiding behind the front desk while the demons gobbled down every scrape of meat they could get their hands on.

"Need more," one of them growled as he tossed a bone over his head. 

"Y-you've eaten…th-them all," the owner replied, fear in his voice. 

"I beg to disagree, you and your friends there look pretty tasty," another ogre said as he licked his lips. The others turned to the three with equal looks of hunger in their eyes. The three cowered in fear as the demons started walking toward them. 

"Eating humans?! That is so gross," Bra said as she and Pan stood in front of the shattered display window. 

The ogres spun around weapons ready for a fight. "It's two of those monkey warriors."

An angry mark appeared on Bra's forehead. "Monkey warriors?! How dare you call the Saiyan Princess a monkey!!!" 

Pan sweatdropped as Bra yelled profanity after profanity at the stunned demons. 

At one point, it started to get embarrassing so Pan clamped her hand over Bra's mouth. "Okay Bra that's enough." 

"They called me a monkey!!!" 

"Hey, they called me one to so stop yelling and let's show them why you don't insult the Saiyan race." 

Bra calmed down and a devilish smirk crossed her face. "Sound's like fun," she said as she cracked her knuckles. 

The ogres, having recovered from Bra's insults, readied their weapons and charged. Pan and Bra jumped back onto the street and got into fighting stances. 

"You take half and I take half," said Bra. 

"Alright, I can live with that."

The ogres swung their weapons, but the two girls jumped to the sides and avoided them. As expected, the ogres broke into two groups to go after them. 

Bra landed against the side of a bus and pushed off it and toward the ogres. She punched one squarely between the eyes and gracefully landed behind the group. One of the ogres fired a ki blast at her but she merely had to step to the side to avoid it. Another went on the offensive by thrusting its sword at her. She disappeared and reappeared behind it. When it realized its mistake, the ogre spun around and was met with a flurry of punches, which Bra finished off with an uppercut that sent the ogre flying into the stratosphere. 

As the others attacked, Bra flew into he air and sent down a few small blasts. They didn't do much damage but enraged the ogres they hit. Bra landed near a lamppost and grabbed it with both hands. With little effort, she pulled it out the ground and held it in a swinging position. "Come on ugly, I'm waiting."

They all let out a battle cry and charged. Bra smirked and swung the lamppost to the side sending a few demons flying into nearby buildings and vehicles. She thrust the end into an ogre's chest, the wires sending surges of electricity though its body. Bra drew back and let the ogre's charred body fall to the ground.  With a smirk she charged the remaining ogres and proceeded to swing her new weapon at them. 

Pan looked up from her latest kill after hearing Bra's battle cry. _That temper of hers can come in real handy. _An ogre took that moment to attack from behind but Pan saw him coming and ducked the swing of his sword. She then punched his chin and sent a blast through his stomach. 

The remaining ogres turned and ran for the hills as Pan patted the dust off her outfit. "I told you I sensed a few around here." 

"Okay, so you were right about them."

"Bra, duck!!!" 

Bra didn't hesitate and ducked just in time to avoid the claws of a skeleton. Four more jumped from the nearby rubble and surrounded the two. 

"This was all a trap," Pan said as she and Bra stood back to back. The skeletons continued to circle around them until one leapt at them. Before it could reach them, a foot slammed into its face, sending it hurtling into one of its comrades. 

The girls quickly identified their rescuer. "Trunks!!!" 

"Thought I'd drop by," Trunks replied as he watched the skeleton he just kicked get to its feet. Having lost the element of surprise, the demons made a break for it. Trunks and Pan blasted two while Bra took out a third by clubbing it with her lamppost. The remaining two made it to the rooftops but were met with two pink ki beams that went right through their heads. 

The three Saiyans watched the bodies plummet to the ground and land on a bus.

"Who did that?" Trunks said as he looked to the rooftop the blasts had come from. A figure leapt from the top and flew toward them. 

Pan's face brightened up. "It's Uub!!!' 

Uub smiled at them as he landed in front of them. "Hey you guys." 

"Uub, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked. 

"We decided to come help you guys." 

"We?" Bra said as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Me and Gohan."

"My dad?!" 

Uub nodded as Pan ran to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Where is he? Tell me!!!" she said as she shook the poor boy.

"At Capsule Corps," Uub replied causing Pan to let go of him and take to the air. 

Uub stood gasping for breath. "She was sure excited." 

"Come on you two," Bra said as she started toward Capsule Corps, the boys not far behind her. 

Pan saw Capsule Corps ahead and a group of people standing outside. She saw her dad with an embarrassed look on his face as Chichi yelled at him about how worried she was about him. Videl and Bulma were trying to calm her down with little success. 

"Papa!!!" 

Gohan looked up and saw his daughter flying toward him a smile on her face. He smiled and spread his arms while bracing himself for impact. Pan slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. 

"Oh papa I've missed you." 

"You're a lot stronger Pan, I'm impressed," Gohan replied as he pulled back to look at her. "You sure have grown since I last saw you. I bet mom's cooking helped in that department," he added as he looked at his mother. "Listen Pan, I'm sorry about forbidding you from dating. I guess I was being a little overprotective." 

"I forgave you a while ago dad." 

Bra, who had landed with Trunks and Uub a few seconds ago, scooted next to her father. "Daddy, can I finally have my restriction taken off."

"You're not going out with Kakarot's spawn or any other boy that can't beat me." 

"But daddy…"

"My decision is final!!!" 

Bra pouted and crossed her arms over he chest. 

 "What are you doing here?" Pan asked her dad. 

"I received a message to come to Capsule Corps." 

"By who? Was it you Bulma?" 

"No Pan, I thought it would be best if Gohan and Uub helped fight overseas," Bulma replied. 

"Any of you guys?" she asked turning to the others who shook their heads in response. 

"It was me," was the reply from a voice none of them had heard from since the Shadow Dragons. 

"Supreme Kai?!" Gohan said as they turned to the purple-skinned lord of Other World. To their surprise, he was in his original form, not the fused form. Kibito stood at his side along with Old Kai. 

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you get separated?" Gohan asked. 

"They used the Eternal Dragon of Namek that's how," Old Kai replied glaring at the two. 

"To answer your other question, we've come to help you. We've heard Earth is being invaded." 

"You have information on who we're up against don't you?" Vegeta asked glaring at the old man who wanted a kiss from Bulma. He never did get it thanks to Vegeta. 

Old Kai gulped and nodded. 

"Get inside." 

The two Kais and their bodyguard quickly made their way into the building followed by the rest of the gang. They arrived in the kitchen, where Goten was raiding the fridge. 

"Goten!!!" Chichi said sternly when she saw her second son. 

Goten dropped the food and gave his most innocent smile. "What?" Chichi proceeded to give him one of her lectures. 

The others took a seat at the table while Vegeta stayed standing. 

"So what do you know?" Trunks asked.

"We know where these demons are from and who they work for," Supreme Kai replied. 

"Go on," Bra said anxiously. 

"These demons are from the Demon Realm. You remember Dabura, he was once lord of that world. It's a terrible place worse than anywhere in Hell. The demons that live there only like killing and fulfilling their bloodlust. You all probably know this by now." 

"Exactly how many demons are we talking about?" Gohan asked. 

"Their numbers are endless, I'm sure the bulk of their forces are still waiting to be sent." An eerie silence fell over the room.

Vegeta was the first to speak. "So, who are they working for?"

"The one they work for is called Chaos Kai. He was and still is the only evil Kai. You all know that before Buu, there were more Supreme Kais than myself. Well he was another of those Kais." 

"So what happened?" Pan asked. 

"He was corrupted by his own power and lead a rebellion in Other World. Myself and the other Kais managed to defeat him, but he was to powerful for us to destroy. So, my master banished him and his followers to the Demons Realm, so they'd never threaten anyone again. To make sure he didn't try anything we sealed him in a temple that was never to be opened. Dabura was ordered to guard it but he left his duty a few centuries ago. We kept spies there until Buu showed up. After that, we were to busy trying to survive to care about Chaos Kai and his followers. Now the seal has been broken and he's free. We suspect he plans to invade the Living Universe then attack Other World." 

"Shouldn't you send my dad in to help?" Goten asked. 

"He has gone to a remote region of Other World to continue his training. We haven't been able to reach him." 

"So just how powerful is this Chaos Kai?" 

"Picture Omega Shenron (the final Shadow Dragon) only ten, maybe even a hundred times more powerful." 

"That is serious." Trunks said. 

"Yes, but don't worry. He prefers to keep his hands clean and will send in everything he has before going in himself. That should give you time to prepare. But we have more urgent problems right now."

"And what might those problems be?" Vegeta asked. 

"So far, you've been fighting his basic troops. They're not very powerful and lack brainpower. But once Chaos Kai realizes you pose a real threat, he'll send in his generals." 

Pan gasped. "Generals?" 

"Yes, his most powerful servants. Some of them were his original followers but a number are convicts from Hell. They escaped and went to Demon Realm to increase their power for revenge against Other World."

"So how powerful are these generals and how many of them will we have to worry about?" Bulma asked. 

"We really don't know how many there are. He keeps them a well-guarded secret. But you can bet, they'll all be more powerful than Frieza, Cell, or even Buu." 

"Yikes!!!" Goten said as he spit out the noodles he was choking down. 

"These guys sound serious." Trunks added. 

"So what chance do we have against them?" Marron asked from her spot next to 18. 

"They're powerful but not invincible. You'll just have to fight them as they come and hope for the best," Old Kai replied. 

"You're Saiyans, this is the kind of stuff you're born to do," Supreme Kai added. 

"If it's a fight they want, then we won't disappoint them," Vegeta said slamming his fist into the table. 

After some more talks of strategies, the Kais returned to Other World but agreed to come when they are needed. As everyone exited the room, Vegeta placed his hand on Bra's shoulder. 

"What is it daddy?" 

"You're coming with me to the GR."

"Why? I though I didn't have to train today." 

"Your power level is still in the lower thousands. I'm not letting you die just because you were to weak now come on," he replied before pulling Bra out of the room. He let go and Bra followed him through the halls of Capsule Corps toward the GR. 

Bra had a lot on her mind and for once it didn't involve Goten. She wondered if they really stood a chance against this new threat, who would be killed, and if she would be one of those casualties. _What we need is a miracle, _she thought before following her dad into the GR. 

Somewhere in Demon Realm

"Why do I always have to get the firewood?" an ogre grumbled as he walked through the woods of Demons Realm. The forest was made up of trees barren of any leaves, the ground was blood red and smelled of decay, and the sun let out a pale light that was barely brighter than a full moon's light on Earth. 

He continued to grumble under his breath as he bent down to pick up another piece of wood. "This had better be enough," he said as he stood up. 

Before he could start his journey home, an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and a hand pressed against the left side of his face. Before he could struggle the hand pushed his head to the side, snapping it. His attacker let go and he fell to the ground dead. But before his body could hit the ground his killer had disappeared. 

The killer took to the trees and proceeded to jump from branch to branch. He moved like a shadow, silent and invisible in the pale light of Demon Realm. Along the way he ran past a few of Demon Realms wildlife but they didn't realize he'd passed until his scent reached them a few seconds later. 

He stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a demon base. He could see guards posted along its outer wall but they were carelessly spaced out, a mistake they would not live to regret. 

He waited hours for their numbers to get slightly smaller before continuing toward the base. In the blink of an eye, he was leaning against the wall as one of the sentries walked by. After making sure it had passed by, the killer peaked over the wall and into the base. He could see campfires, tents, and a huge building in the center. The place was crawling with ogres, skeletons, and three giants. Not a problem. 

The sentry came back so the killer had to pull back a little. The second no one else in the base was looking toward the sentry, the killer pulled him over the wall and a fountain of dark blue blood poured out from a gash in the sentry's neck. The killer set him down and continued to the next sentry. He proceeded to take out the sentries one by one until they all lay dead outside the wall. 

With the sentries taken care of, the killer quickly leapt over the wall and ducked behind the nearest tent. He waited for a group of ogres to walk by before moving behind a stack of weapons. He carefully looked over them toward a nearby campfire. A group of ogres were gathered around it. 

"Where is that fool with the firewood?" one said as he threw a bone into the fire. He was different from the rest because he had a spike on his helmet that marked him as leader of the base. "Remind me to execute him when he gets back." 

The others were about to agree when they saw a shadow standing behind the base commander. 

"What?" A look of fear crossed the others' faces as the shadow raised what looked like a sword and sliced the commander's head clean off. 

"IT'S SHADOW REAPER!!!" they yelled but they soon lay dead on the ground, their throats slit open. 

The base was in a panic as demons struggled to get their weapons only to be cut down before they could take a step. 

The one identified as Shadow Reaper ran swiftly through the demons ranks cutting down anyone who stood in his way. By now some demons had grabbed their weapons and tried to fight back. He dodged hundreds of swings and cut down entire groups with one swing of his sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere before disappearing. Even the giants were no match and quickly lay dead as their heads rolled on the ground. 

A few demons ran into the building and closed the huge steel door behind them. A series of other steel doors closed along the hallway before they arrived in the command chamber. They positioned their hands to fire at anything that came through the door. 

"We're all doomed. Shadow Reaper is going to kill us," one whimpered. 

Another glared at him. "Quiet, there's no way he can get through all those doors." The second he finished that statement, Shadow Reaper came crashing through the wall to their right and in one circular swing of his sword, sliced off the heads of six ogres. He skidded to a halt before attacking the remaining demons. 

One of them started to press the combination of the doors but one of his dead comrade's spears impaled his hand, nailing it to the control panel. Another soon followed but this one impaled his head. He would have fallen to the ground but his hand kept him hanging against the wall. 

Shadow Reaper stood in the middle of the carnage. Not one demon had escaped his wrath. He turned to the base's main computer and started typing something into it. After a few minutes a blueprint of the base appeared on the screen. He studied it and located his destination. 

He headed for a nearby door and opened it to reveal a long hallway. Without hesitation he entered and walked toward the door at the end of the hall. Upon reaching it he discovered it was locked. He pulled back his hands and punched the door out of the frame. He entered the room and saw what he'd come for. A swirling portal of purple and black energy stood before him. He walked toward it but stopped when he was a few feet away from it. 

He just stood their staring at it, as if contemplating whether to go in. He suddenly took a step forward and walked into the portal. His destination was a planet in the Living Universe called Earth.

Yes that was the LSS but this isn't his grand entrance. He was just a shadowy figure. Anyway the next chapter will be up on the usual Sunday. Review please.  


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bra ducked another punch from her dad and jumped back to avoid a kick. Vegeta charged and let lose a flurry of punches and kicks, which Bra somehow managed to avoid. Vegeta powered up blowing Bra to the other side of the GR. 

"Damn daddy, you don't have to be so rough."

Vegeta landed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Do you think those demons are going to go easy on you? No, they're fighting to kill you. If I hold back you won't learn how to defend yourself properly."

Bra let out a small, frustrated growl and got to her feet. She got into a fighting stance and Vegeta soon followed suit. 

Outside, Trunks watched them through the small window on the door. _It's amazing how far Bra's come since this whole thing started. I'd say she's well over 500,000. _

He heard someone walk up to him. "What do you want Goten?"

"Are Vegeta and Bra still going at it?" 

"Yep, I've never seen her come so far in such a short time."

"Well she is your sister."

"Yeah, she is my sister," Trunks replied proudly. 

Goten was about to reply when something reached his nose. "Mom's finished cooking lunch!!!" he said excitedly before disappearing down the hall toward the kitchen. Trunks sweatdropped as he watched his best friend go. 

Deciding he could use a good snack, he started toward the kitchen. Along the way, he looked through the large windows of the mansion at the ruined city. The demons had laid waste to most of the city and had set up hundreds of camps in the occupied south part of West City. Surprisingly, nothing to big had happened in the past few days. The demons mainly stuck to their camps and only caused minor problems now. Trunks figured they decided to relax now that most of the world was in their grasp. The very thought disgusted him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed something next to Capsule Corps' pool. He stopped and squinted his eyes to try and make out what it was. Upon realizing its identity, his breath caught in his throat. 

It was Pan, lying on a deck chair next to the pool, wearing a black bikini and sunglasses. She was obviously sunbathing in this brief period of peace. Judging by her position, Trunks figured she'd fallen asleep. He simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open as his eyes took in her features. Like Bra, Pan had a perfect figure that was curvy and muscular, but not muscular to the point it made her unattractive. Pan was anything but unattractive to the lavender-haired half-Saiyan. He found he couldn't take his eyes off her, as if he was hypnotized. 

"Ahem"

Trunks came out of his trance and looked to the source of the voice. "Oh uh…H-hey Gohan."

Gohan didn't reply, he only stared at Trunks with a suspicious look in his eyes. He looked to where Pan was turning onto her stomach, still blissfully unaware on what was happening a few stories up. Gohan turned back to Trunks, his eyes narrowing. Not a good sign. "So Trunks, what have you been up to lately."

Trunks gave Gohan a nervous smile. "Um, the usual. Training, eating, running the company…"

"And admiring my daughter?"

"No, no, I was just admiring the scenery."

"So Pan is part of the scenery now."

"That's not what I meant…I thought I saw a demon heading for her. Yeah that's it, and I was readying myself to help her."

"You were drooling," Gohan replied looking at the trickle of water staining the corner of Trunks' mouth. 

"I was thinking of dinner." 

Gohan continued to give him a suspicious glare. 

"I wasn't thinking about doing anything to her. Sure, she has a terrific body but…" he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. _Smooth move Trunks._

Gohan decided it would be best to save the rest of this conversation till later. "Where is your dad?" 

"Please don't tell him Gohan, I promise I'll never check Pan out again." 

"So you were checking her out a few minutes ago." 

Trunks had a mix of embarrassment and fear on his face. 

"I'll let it slip this time. But I don't ever want to see you looking at her like that. She's not something for you to gawk at." 

"Yes sir."

"Now where's Vegeta."

"I think dad's with Bra in the GR." 

Gohan nodded and walked off toward the said room. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his face. 

"What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks slowly turned around and saw Pan standing in front of him with a questioning expression on her pretty face. 

"Your dad wanted to know where my dad was." 

"Oh, well I was just on my way to lunch. Care to join me." 

"Um, sure." 

Pan smiled and started toward the kitchen. Trunks watched her walk away, or more preciously watched the sway of her hips as she walked. _If Gohan does kill me, I'll die a happy man. _Trunks thought before following Pan to the kitchen. 

Gohan first ran into Bra taking a drink from a bottle of water. "What's up Gohan?"

"Is your dad around?"

"I'm right here," Vegeta said as he exited the GR, "What is it?"

"I have something I think you and the others should see," Gohan replied as he pulled a CD from his pocket. "It's something our troops sent."

"A new enemy?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't watched it yet." 

"We'll watch it after lunch. Come on Bra," Vegeta said before starting to the kitchen Bra close behind.

After lunch

The Saiyans, Bulma, Chichi, 18, Videl, Marron, and Uub were gathered in front of a large computer screen in Capsule Corps' laboratory. They'd all pulled up seats in order to watch what was on the CD. Of coarse, Vegeta took his usual spot against the wall. 

Gohan also stood ready to place the CD into the computer. "Hercule gave this to me today. He said it came in the mail from overseas." With that he placed it into the player and took a seat next to Videl.

The screen was blank for a few seconds as everyone watched. After a few minutes of static a shaky image appeared on the screen. In front of the camera stood a soldier dressed in a tan uniform. "Greetings Mr. Satan, I'm sure you already know we're being invaded by an army of demons. We've been doing everything we can out here but our efforts have done minimal damage. But, after weeks of investigating, we've come to believe there is something else on Earth. Something even the demons fear."

This got everyone's attention, especially Vegeta's. They were shocked the demons actually feared something. 

The man on the screen continued. "A few days ago, a squad was on a routine patrol when they stumbled upon a demon camp. What was found there shocked us." The image switched to a demon camp and everyone gasped. Demon bodies littered the ground. Ogres, skeletons, gargoyles, and even a number of giants lay broken on what was once a camp. The soldier's voice spook again as more images appeared on the screen. "After investigating the scene we've come to a few conclusions. One, these demons were caught by complete surprise. A number were sleeping, eating, or fighting among themselves. This is supported by the fact that many of the bodies were unarmed. They seemed to be heading for their weapons before they were cut down. Two, they were killed by one of two ways. They died by either having their necks broken or by the blade of a sword. Three, whoever or whatever did this left no traces of itself, no footprints, hairs, blood samples, or even a scent for our dogs to follow. We have had some eyewitness accounts." 

The image changed to another soldier in an interrogation room. "I was just on another patrol when this demon attacked me. I thought I was a goner when something grabbed it from behind and snapped its neck. Then I saw a shadow leap into the air and disappear. I remember the demon mumbled the words 'Shadow Reaper' before dieing." 

The image switched back to the first soldier. "This isn't just a local occurrence. Demon camps around the world have been attacked in similar ways. The camps seem to be taken by complete surprise, the attack is quick and brutal, and the culprit disappears without a trace. We believe this Shadow Reaper is the one committing these deeds. We're not sure whose side he or she is on or why they are attacking these demons. We'll try and update you on any clues we come upon. Over and out." The screen went blank. 

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes while they contemplated what had just been said. 

"So we have competition," Vegeta said breaking the silence. 

The next day

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra flew over the ruins of West City on another patrol for demons activity. They images on the CD were still fresh in their minds. Vegeta had told them to keep their eyes peeled for any suspicious shadows. 

"So Trunks, what do you think about this Shadow Reaper thing?" Goten asked. 

"It sounds vicious. Did you see what it did to those demons?" 

"Well I think he's on our side."

"Oh, so we're automatically assuming Shadow Reaper is a guy?" Bra said glaring at Goten. 

"Well, I've never meet a girl who could do that," Goten replied, a nervous grin on his face as Pan and Bra glared at him. 

It was then that Trunks sensed something. "BREAK!!!" The four demi-Saiyans flew in different directions just in time to avoid a large, white ki blast. 

"What was that?" Pan said as she hovered next to Bra. 

They heard laughing and looked to the source. It was a demon unlike any they'd seen so far. It stood a good eight feet tall, with long horns that stuck out the sides of its head, one horn sticking straight up from the top of its head, another horn jutting from its chin, spikes coming out of its elbows, and equally sharp claws. Its skin looked to be made of a shinny metal that reflected the Sun's rays. A small army of demons stood behind him.

"What is that thing?" Bra asked. 

The creature smirked at them. "I am Steel. General of Lord Chaos Kai's forces." 

Pan gasped. "It's one of those generals Supreme Kai warned us about." 

The others prepared for a fight, knowing a general was not to be taken lightly. 

"You must be the warriors I've heard about. Though I recall hearing there were three more of you." 

"I wouldn't be hoping they'd come if I were you Steel. We're as good as they are," Trunks replied. 

Steel took a step forward. "We'll see about that." With that, he flew toward them with surprising speed. 

The four quickly surrounded him and sent a series of energy blasts. He continued to fly higher into the air and stay ahead of the blasts. Bra appeared in front of him and threw a punch that he easily dodged. Pan threw a punch at him next but her deflected it with his forearm. He powered up, forcing the girls to back off. 

Goten attacked next and went for a kick to the head. It connected but Steel only smirked at him. Goten backed with a surprised look on his face. Steel grinned showing his fangs. "Let me show you how it's done." 

Goten grunted as Steel's massive fist slammed into his gut. Steel raised his arm and slammed his forearm into the back of Goten's neck, sending him plummeting to the ground. 

"Goten!!!" Bra yelled as she flew to him. Steel suddenly appeared in front of her and raised his fist. Before he could attack, Trunks flew in and punched Steel's face. 

He reeled back clutching his now red fingers. "What's he made of?" 

"Steel isn't just my name it's what my body is made of. You'll never be able to penetrate my skin." He swatted Trunks with the back of his hand and turned back to Bra. "Where were we?" 

Goten appeared in front of Bra and let lose a series of ki blasts toward the demon. They hit their mark but when the smoke cleared, Steel stood in place unfazed by Goten's attack. He kneed Goten in the stomach, then grabbed him by the head and threw him into a nearby building. 

"GALIC FLASH" Steel spun around and deflected Trunks' blast sending it straight toward Pan. Pan readied herself for the blast but Trunks appeared in front of her and took the full force of his own blast. 

"Trunks!!!" Pan yelled as she caught him.

"You okay Pan?" Trunks asked weakly. 

"I'm fine thanks to you," she replied with a smile. 

Steel appeared in front of them and punched Pan's jaw causing her to let go of Trunks. As she regained her control, Steel raised his fist and brought it down on Trunks' stomach. Pan and Bra watched and Trunks fell unconscious to the ground.

Pan glared at Steel who merely smirked back at her. "Like I said, I'm indestructibly." 

"We'll see about that," Pan said before charging. She threw punch after punch at him but they all couldn't penetrate his hard skin. Steel was getting bored and backhanded Pan's face. He followed it up with a kick to her stomach and finished it off with a ki blast that sent Pan crashing to the ground next to Bra. 

Bra ran to her best friend and started to shake her in an attempt to wake her. "Pan, get up."

"Bra…go find your dad and my dad. Hurry," Pan replied weakly as she stood up. 

"But Pan…"

"Go!!!" 

Bra sighed and started toward Capsule Corps. Before Pan could act, Steel punched her face sending her crashing into Trunks' unconscious body.

Steel looked to Bra's terrified look as she watched. "We'll deal with them later. Right now I need a good chase." With that he ran after Bra as she took off to her place. 

Bra ran as fast as she could, knowing she couldn't fly and give away her position to the demons. She could hear their roars and laughs as they followed her trail. She skidded to a halt when she came upon a mountain of ruble and debris, a dead end. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" Steel said as he and his fellow demons ran onto the scene. 

In a desperate attempt to escape, Bra took to the air but was quickly stopped when one of Steel's blasts exploded in her path forcing her back to the ground. 

"Nice try, but I never let my prey escape. Consider yourself my first kill on this planet." He raised his hand and fired a large ki blast. 

Bra knew she couldn't escape. Even if she dodged the blast, Steel would be on her in seconds. As the blast neared she closed her eyes and braced herself for the final blow that would end her life. 

But, it never came. Instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her from the blast's path. She then felt herself being pulled through the air before landing high above the demons. The arm carefully set her down on the mountain of debris. She hadn't opened her eyes so she didn't know who it was but one of the demons did. 

"It's Shadow Reaper!!!" 

Then she looked at her savior and gasped. 

I couldn't resist putting a cliffy. The moment many of you have been waiting for is coming up next chapter, which will be up on Sunday. Review please. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bra had been expecting to see her dad, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan, or Uub but the person she saw was very different.

He looked like a human but there was something inhuman about him. He stood 6'3 in height. His skin tone was slightly lighter than Vegeta's but darker than the Sons'. He had spiky, raven-black hair that reached all the way to his waist. Three spiked bangs went along each side of his head from the front of his ears to the sides of his face. The back spike and middle spike on each side went an inch past his jaw line while the front one on each side reached all the way to his chest. He had three more bangs on the front of his face. They met at the top of his forehead, with the two side ones tilting diagonally to the sides concealing the outside corner of each eye and stopping just over his cheeks. The third went straight down the middle of his forehead and stopped just past his nose, concealing the inside corner of his right eye. The rest of his wild hair was behind his ears and cascaded to his waist in rows and rows of spiky tufts. His cheekbones were high, his mouth was closed and slightly down-turned, and his chin came to a thin, almost feminine point. On his left cheek were three horizontal scars, which looked to have been made by something that scratched him. His piercing onyx eyes looked down toward the frightened demons. His expression betrayed no emotion and he gave off an aura of calmness, as if he was used to an army of demons.

His outfit consisted on a pair of black boots that looked like the ones Bra's dad used. Tucked into his boots was a pair of baggy, burgundy pants. His pants were secured with a black sash that was wrapped around his waist three times before being tied off at the back with the ends continuing to his ankles. He wore a black, long-sleeve spandex top with a burgundy vest over it. The vest was closed with three silver buttons, which stopped at the bottom of his chest. From there, the two halves split to the sides of his waist, leaving his abdomen exposed. The part that stuck out was a blue ribbon tied to his left wrist that contrasted the black and burgundy of the rest of his outfit.

His most ominous feature was the sheathed sword he held in his left hand. It looked to have a four-foot long curved blade, almost like a katana.

His head turned slightly toward her, his eyes turning to look straight in her blue ones. He suddenly looked back at the demons and placed the tip of his sword perpendicular to the ground.

Steel was visibly trembling the whole time, as where the demons that stood around him. This was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of a few runts but now he would have to face every demon's worst nightmare. He knew he had to get out of there and fast. Before he could sound the order to retreat, he grunted with a look of shock and pain on his face (You know, like Recon when Goku elbowed him in the stomach).

The other demons and Bra soon realized what had caused the change. Shadow Reaper was in front of Steel. His right fist had impaled Steel through the abdomen. He narrowed his eyes and retracted his fist then sent an uppercut toward Steel's chin and literally shattered the demon's lower jaw. He disappeared and a blur circled Steel again and again slowly chipping away at his body. Suddenly, Steel was engulfed in an orb of red ki and disappeared in an explosion.

It took Bra a moment to realize Shadow Reaper was back where he originally stood. He'd left his sword standing on its tip and it had started to fall over when he grabbed it. He stood in the same position he was originally in, as if he hadn't moved from that spot.

The dust from the explosion settled to reveal the shattered pieces of what was once Steel's body. Bra was beyond shocked. Her friends hadn't been able to put a dent in him and here this new guy does it without even breaking a sweat.

Shadow Reaper grabbed the handle of his sword and held his sword out to the side. He pressed what looked like a small button on the hilt and to Bra's amazement the sheath retracted in the handle as if being sucked in. It revealed a blade with an unearthly glow to it. The blade became thinner and thinner as it reached the tip.

He bent his knees slightly and leapt into the air. As Bra watched, he raised his sword, the ends of his sash flailing to the sides. Then with surprising speed, he came down on an ogre, slicing it straight down the middle.

He swung to the right and sliced another across the waist then pulled back and impaled another through the neck. The demons had been caught completely off guard and couldn't put up a proper defense in time.

Shadow Reaper turned to face two giants and in the blink of an eye was behind them. A skeleton swung at him but he simply stepped to the side and cut it down in one swing. The giants seemed to have been frozen in place but suddenly a fountain of blood erupted from a gash in each of their necks.

The demons by now had come to their senses and attacked. Shadow Reaper moved through their ranks, cutting each down with ease. One hundred ineffective swings from the demons were met with a few fatal swings from Shadow Reaper. In less than a minute, over half of the demon army lay dead.

Shadow Reaper stood in the middle, waiting for a demon to make to first move. A group of ogres surrounded him and charged. Shadow Reaper threw his sword high into the air just before the first ogre reached him. He used his left forearm to stop its punch then spun around behind it and pulled it into a headlock. Another attacked from the right so he spun to the right, breaking the first demon's neck in the process before letting his body fall to the ground. When he came out of the spin, his right index and middle fingers were pointed right under the demon's chin. He shot a red ki beam that entered through its chin and came out of the top of its head. A third attacked from his other side but using the same hand he'd just fired from Shadow Reaper backhanded the ogre across the face. The force was great enough to cause the ogre to spin around. When its back faced him, Shadow Reaper grabbed it by the back of its collar and its waist, and lifted it over his head. The ogre struggled a little to get free but Shadow Reaper brought it down on his knee. The crack from the demon told everyone the impact had snapped its spin. Its killer shoved it off his knee and stood up, ready for the next challenger.

He extended his right hand to the side and caught his sword by the handle as it fell within range. A demon attacked from behind but he dispatched it with one fluid swing to the right.

Bra started to make her way down the pile of rubble she'd been put on top of. By the time she reached the bottom it was over. Shadow Reaper stood in the middle of the carnage, his back to her. Bra started to walk toward him.

Suddenly, he spun around, gripping the handle of his sword like a spear, and threw it toward her. Bra watched the tip come closer and closer to her face thinking that maybe he'd killed the demons so he could kill her. The sword flew past her just inches from her face and then she heard a grunt from behind her. She spun around and gasped. The sword had embedded itself in an ogre's head. She realized it must have been trying to sneak up on her. The ogre staggered for a few seconds before falling onto its back dead. 

Bra turned back to her rescuer and jumped a few inches when she saw him right in front of her. He walked past her and stopped in front of the ogre's body. He grabbed his sword's handle and pulled the blade out of the ogre's head. He pressed the same button on the hilt and the sheath shot out of the handle and covered the blade.

He turned to look at Bra and their eye met again. Bra found she couldn't look away. His had the type of gaze that seemed to look right into the very core of your soul. He suddenly turned around and started walking away.

Bra finally found her voice and took off after him. "Wait!!!"

A cloud of dust blew over him, concealing him from view for a millisecond but when it blew by he was gone.

Bra skidded to a halt and looked around for any signs of him. There was no energy signal, no tracks, no nothing. If was as if he'd simply blown away with the wind. _Who was that guy? _

"Bra!!!" Bra looked up and saw her dad, Gohan, and Pan flying toward her.

Pan was the first to reach her and threw her arms around the princess's neck. "Thank Dende you're alright. I thought for sure he'd get you," Pan cried.

"Did they hurt you?" Vegeta asked as he tried to keep himself from blowing away the area around them.

"No daddy, I'm fine."

"What happened here?" Gohan asked as he surveyed the battlefield.

"Bra, did you do this?" Pan asked as she looked at the broken pieces of Steel.

"No."

"Then who did this?!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was Shadow Reaper," Bra replied before fainting.

A few hours later

Bra groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?"

"Back home sweaty," Bulma said as she dabbed Bra's forehead with a wet cloth. Bra slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. From the amount of pink, stuffed animals, makeup, and cloths on the floor Bra deduced she was in her bed.

"It's about time you woke up," Vegeta said from the corner of the room.

"I'm glad to see you're worried about our daughter," Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta ignored her and looked at Bra. Bra soon noticed Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron around her bed as well.

"Did you really see Shadow Reaper?" Goten asked excitedly.

Bra nodded.

"So was it a guy?"

Again she nodded.

"Ha! I told you Shadow Reaper was a guy." Marron silenced him by hitting the back of his head.

"Alright, that's enough. Bra can tell us what happened after she gets some rest," Bulma said as she shoed everyone out of the room. Vegeta looked at Bra one more time before following his mate out the door.

When the door closed, Bra fell back in bed. So many things had happened that day. Her mind went back to the warrior called Shadow Reaper. She'd expected him to look monstrous, mean, and ugly but he was the exact opposite. In fact Bra had to admit he was quite handsome. He had a dark, mysterious bishie look that would leave most girls swooning over him. She remembered he had a muscular figure but wasn't over bulky. But what stood out most in her mind were his eyes. The way he looked at her left her frozen in place. Though she remembered seeing a small amount of pain in those onyx eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing she'd probably be dreaming about the handsome warrior that saved her.

Outside

Shadow Reaper stood on top of a broken pillar as he looked at the large yellow building across the street. He'd followed the girl's friends to this building and had deduced it was their headquarters. He could sense a number of high power levels from inside. Much to his surprise, one of them was pure Saiyan, four more were half Saiyan, and a sixth was quarter Saiyan. He could also sense a number of humans and one other power he didn't recognize though it seemed mechanical. 

He still had an emotionless look on his face as his hair and sash blew in the wind. He stood there a few more minutes before disappearing. He now knew this planet did have some defenders.

And there he is, the LSS in the flesh. So what do you think of him? I tried to give him a dark pretty boy look that was tough at the same time. Sorry if the chapter is a little short. Since school is out, you can expect updates on Wednesdays and Sundays. Review please.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trunks let out a tired yawn as he walked through the halls of Capsule Corps. It was one o'clock in the afternoon but he'd gone to bed at six that morning. The gang had spent the night fighting demons that, for some unknown reason, had begun fighting more at night rather than the day. This meant the gang had to sleep during the morning, wake up in the afternoon, and fight demons through the evening and into the night.

Vegeta had asked him to wake Bra up, well forced really. No one wanted to wake the princess from her beauty sleep since she always woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He reached her door and knocked. "Bra, wake up!!!" he yelled.

No response.

"I said wake up!!!"

Still no response.

"Don't make me come in there!!!"

Nada.

"BRA!!!"

"Shut up Trunks!!!" she yelled from inside.

"You have to get up now!!!"

"I've only had seven hours of sleep!!! Why don't you just leave me alone and go flirt with Pan or something?!"

"Listen, I've had to miss the beginning of breakfast to get you now come out!!!"

"Screw you!!!"

Trunks growled and started back to the kitchen knowing his dad will do everything in his power to send Trunks back to his sister.

Inside her room, Bra was glaring at the ceiling as she lay in bed. It had been two weeks since her run in with Shadow Reaper and she'd been having trouble sleeping. Every time she'd close her eyes, his piercing eyes always popped in her head. It drove her crazy.

As for Shadow Reaper, they had found more of the demon camps he'd attacked, what was left of them at least. Every time, they couldn't find a trace of him apart from the damage he'd caused. Vegeta was getting more and more obsessive with finding out who Shadow Reaper was and whose side he was on.

With a sigh, Bra got out of bed and stretched. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and proceeded to her dresser. She'd tortured Trunks enough for now.

In the kitchen

Trunks walked in as Vegeta shoved a mountain of pancakes down his throat. "Boy, where is your sister?" he asked after swallowing.

"I didn't want to ruin the princess's beauty sleep," Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Then go back and get her."

"Why do we need Bra so badly right now."

"Because that purple-skinned midget of a Kai wants to speak with her. He's waiting in the living room."

"Actually, he was eating with us but Vegeta and Goten took all the food," Bulma said as she placed another plateful of pancakes on the table.

"Speaking of which, where is Goten?"

"He's with Pan, Marron, and Uub in the living room. They wanted to know how Goku's been doing,"

Bra entered the room combing her hair. "Morning."

Trunks glared at her, which she responded to with a triumphant smirk.

"Bra, you're needed in the living room," Vegeta said as he continued to eat.

"But daddy I'm hungry."

Vegeta didn't respond. Instead he stood up and using his right hand, lifted the table over his head and proceed to walk toward the exit to the kitchen. "You can eat this there."

"Vegeta, that won't fit through the doorframe," Bulma said as Vegeta stopped in front of the said obstacle.

He raised his hand and blasted the sides. "It is now."

"Vegeta, how many times have I told you not to blast the house?!"

"Sorry," Vegeta mumbled before proceeding.

Knowing their mother was about to have a fit, Trunks and Bra hurried behind their father to the living room.

They found the others and Supreme Kai sitting on the couch. Pan was jumping up and down with an excited look on her face.

"What's with you Pan?" Bra asked.

"Supreme Kai said when my grandpa finishes his training, they're going to revive him so he can help us!!!"

"Really?!" Trunks and Bra said at the same time.

Pan nodded.

"Yes, I know he will be a real help in this battle," said Supreme Kai.

Vegeta set the table down and continued where he left off. "I know you didn't come here just to tell us that."

"Yeah, what'd you want with me?" Bra asked as she took as many pancakes as she could before her dad grabbed them.

"I heard you met Shadow Reaper."

Bra suddenly felt a chill go down her spin when Supreme Kai said those two words. "Yes."

Supreme Kai nodded and reached into his robes. He pulled up a rolled up paper and handed it to her. "Is this him?"

Bra unrolled it and gasped. On the paper was a sketch of his head. He had the same emotionless expression and piercing stare Bra couldn't get out of her head. On the top and bottom of the page was writing in some language she didn't recognize. "T-that's him."

Marron walked to her side and looked at the picture. "Is that really him?!"

"Is he really that hideous?" Goten asked thinking Shadow Reaper was really the scariest demon alive.

"Are you kidding me?! He's gorgeous," Marron replied as she looked at the picture.

"He can't be that good looking," Trunks said as he went to look at the picture. "Okay, so maybe he does look good."

Vegeta snatched the picture from Bra's hands and looked at the picture. _Something about him seems familiar. Those eyes almost look Saiyan. _

"What's that weird writing say?" Bra asked as she took the paper back and handed it to Supreme Kai.  

"This is written in demon language. It say, 'Shadow Reaper, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bloodstone reward, armed and dangerous, wanted dead'."

"Dead or alive?" Goten asked.

"No, just dead," Supreme Kai replied.

"So it's a wanted poster," Trunks said as he rubbed his chin.

"What is bloodstone?" Uub asked.

"It's the demon form of currency."

"That's a lot of zeros," Goten said a he looked at the poster.

"We retrieved it from a demon camp. Apparently, they've figured out he's come to Earth. That's why they're only attacking at night."

"If the demons fear him so much, he must be powerful," 18 said from her spot on the couch.

"He beat Steel like it was nothing. I've never seen someone fight so dominantly," Bra said as she looked at her now cool pancakes.

"This should show all of you he's on our side. My suggestion is that you try and get him to join you. He obviously has experience in fighting these demons. That could be the crucial edge we need to turn the tide of this war. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to Other World. The other Kais and I are trying to figure out what Chaos Kai is planning." With that, he disappeared.

The room remained silent and everyone turned their attention to the poster lying on the table.

Bra felt someone poke her shoulder. The one doing it was Goten. "What is it Goten?"

"Are you going to finish those?" he asked pointing to her pancakes.

Bra sweatdropped and pulled her pancakes away from him. Goten's hunger could be scary sometimes.

That night

Bra blasted an ogre as it tried to escape from the battle. She ducked a swing from behind and kicked the attacker in the stomach before finishing it with a roundhouse kick to the face, sending the demon crashing into a taxi.

Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were nearby, fighting off an ambush of skeletons and ogres.

"These guys get easier and easier," Goten said as he dodged the many ki blasts sent toward him.

Trunks nodded as he fired a blast that killed three ogres and a skeleton. A roar brought their attention to the right and they all gasped. A dozen giants were charging straight for them, their eyes burning red with anger.

"We've never faced this many before," Pan said as she watched them come closer and closer.

"Pan, you and Bra hold off the ogres. We'll handle the giants," Gohan said as he flexed his fingers in preparation.

Pan nodded before she and Bra flew down to engage the mass of ogres.

"You two ready?" Gohan asked as he looked to the two demi-Saiyans. Trunks and Goten nodded and the three went Super Saiyan. Gohan took it a step further and went to level two. "Be ready to fuse just in case."

One of the ogres fired a blast from its mouth, forcing the three to fly in different directions. Four of the giants went after Goten and Trunks while the remaining eight charged Gohan.

Gohan dodged the first punches from a giant and fired a blast. It had little effect, and only made the giant stagger a little. Another threw a punch, which Gohan caught. He noticed another charge from behind and used the one he grabbed as a club to keep the third at bay. The giant he grabbed growled and punched him with its free arm. Gohan regained control and two more charged.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind them. He raised his arm and elbowed one of them in the back of the neck. It merely growled as another swatted him into a nearby building. Gohan stood up and secretly wished Vegeta and Uub weren't patrolling another city right now.

Three of the giants opened their mouths and fired ki beams simultaneously. Gohan crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself. The blasts slammed into him, pushing him into the wall and pinning him there. He was about to push the blasts back when a giant's arm crashed through the wall from behind and grabbed him around the waist. He now had to struggle harder to keep the blasts back and keep the other giant from throwing him around. With a yell, he powered up, incinerating the hand and sending the blasts back toward their owners. Not expecting this, the three firing giants literally swallowed their own attacks as they reached them and exploded.

Gohan turned his attention to the demon that grabbed him. "KAMEHAMEHA" Gohan fired one of his most powerful ones and incinerated the rest of the giant. "Four down, four to go."

Goten was struggling to escape the grasp of another giant. Trunks was busy fending off the other three. He gritted his teeth as the giant tightened its hold on him.

"Let my uncle go!!!" Pan yelled as she kicked the giant's face. The giant reeled back, letting Goten go in the process. Bra caught him and allowed him to recover against her, much to her delight.

The giant glared at Pan and swung its fist at her. She ducked and flew high into the air. The giant let out a roar and followed her. With a smirk Pan stopped then flew at top speed toward it. Goten and Bra watched as Pan powered up and slammed her head into the giant's stomach. The giant let out a howl of pain as it fell to the ground, impaling itself on what remained of a lamppost. Pan flashed them a peace sign before flying to help Trunks.

"I swear Goten. Your family has the hardest heads in the universe," Bra said as Goten left her grasp.

"Well we need hard heads when my mom goes on one of her frying pan rampages."

Bra giggled and followed Goten toward the giants.

Gohan panted as he looked at the remaining two giants. He'd dispatched the other two with a blast to the sides from each hand and it had taken a lot out of him. The giants had sensed his weakness and were now trying to wear him down.

One of them attacked and threw a punch. Not able to dodge, Gohan blocked the punch but the other giant fired a blast that slammed into his back. This allowed the other giant to punch Gohan with its free fist sending him crashing to the ground. The two giants opened their mouths and fired. Gohan quickly recovered and fired back. The two blasts from the giants combined and collided with Gohan's. Gohan powered up in an attempt to keep the blast at bay. But, he knew he could keep it up much longer.

Trunks grunted as one of the giants slammed its forearm into his stomach then proceeded to throw punch after punch at him. Trunks was still recovering form the first hit and couldn't dodge the attack. Pan suddenly appeared in front of him and stopped the next punch. The giant grabbed her arm and threw her against a nearby wall.

Before Pan could get up, another giant grabbed her around the waist with its left hand and slammed her back into the wall. Bra was in its other hand and it slammed her against the same wall. It pulled them back and slammed them again. Pan opened her eyes slightly and saw her dad trying to hold off a blast, Trunks struggling to stay on his feet, Goten getting stomped on, and Bra starting to lose consciousness.

Pan herself was about to pass out when a shadow leapt high into the air above the giant that had them in its grasp. She saw a sword come out of nowhere before the shadow flew straight toward them. Before the giant could react, the shadow slammed into it and impaled its neck with the sword. The giant let go of the girls as it fell to the ground.

Bra looked over as well just in time to see the shadow pull its sword from the now dead giant's neck. "It's him."

"That's Shadow Reaper?!" Pan said as she watched him turned toward them.

He looked at them both to see if they were all right then disappeared. He reappeared in front of the one stomping on Goten and fired a red ki beam from his left hand. The ki blast hit its mark and blew the giant's head off. He next attacked the two attacking Gohan and dispatched them with one fluid swing that sliced them across the waist. The last remaining giant charged and slammed its fist into his stomach. It grabbed him with it right hand and pinned him against a building. He dropped his sword and let it fall to the ground, stabbing the ground when it landed.

For a moment, Shadow Reaper didn't move. His head was tilted down so his hair shadowed his eyes. It looked as though he'd been knocked out. But that idea was trashed when he slowly raised his head and looked the giant straight in the eyes. He didn't show an ounce of fear as the giant raised its other hand and prepared to slash him with its claws. He cupped his right hand and red ki started to gather in it. The giant thrust its claw at his face but he merely tilted his head to the side and the claws missed him. He spread his palm in front of him and a red ki ball formed in it. He narrowed his eyes and a series of ki spears shot out of it, impaling the giant in various places. The giant let go and fell dead to the ground as Shadow Reaper landed gracefully on his feet.

He walked to his sword and pulled from the ground. He turned around and started to walk away.

This time however, Bra rushed forward and stood in his path. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the panting princess.

"Don't go just yet," she said as she panted.

Goten waked up and patted him on the back, which caused Shadow Reaper to flinch slightly but it wasn't noticed by anyone. It wasn't a flinch of pain, just one of not being used to such contact. "You were awesome back their."

He didn't reply and merely raised an eyebrow at Goten's excitement. It was just a battle; he didn't see what was so exciting.

"That was impressive," Gohan said as he landed next to them. Shadow Reaper turned his gaze to Gohan. "How'd you like to join us? We could use someone like you."

"How bout it?" Goten asked. Shadow Reaper turned his piercing gaze to Goten, which caused the half-bread to step back. "Of coarse if you don't want we understand perfectly." It wasn't that the guy scared him. Something about him was just so intimidating.

"That's twice you saved me. Its pretty clear we're on the same side," Bra said nervously. They were all starting to get nervous from his silence. Trunks and Pan remained silent. There was something about him that frightened them.

Shadow Reaper looked at Bra again and closed his eyes. He suddenly took off to the right, passed Gohan and into the night. The others managed to see him disappear into the darkness as if he'd melted into the shadows.

"Not again!!!" Bra said as she slump to the ground.

"Not exactly the social type is he?" Pan said.

"He could at least tell us his real name," Goten said as he took a seat next to Bra.

"Well guys, there's nothing we can do about it. He probably just needs time to think about it. I'm sure he'll tell us his answer sooner or later. Now, let's head back to Capsule Corps." Gohan said before taking to the air. The others remained in place a few minutes before following him back home.

Shadow Reaper watched them fly away from his vantage point on the top of a building. He'd been watching them from the shadows the entire time to see what they were capable of. Today's battle had shown him their limits and it wasn't good enough for the challenges that lay ahead. He knew they had potential but they might not live long enough to reach it.

He decided he would test them. If they passed then he would consider their offer of an alliance. If they didn't he'd take them out of the war. He came here to fight not baby-sit. 

His hearing picked up the sound of a few skeletons not far off. He'd worry about the other Saiyans later, right now he had work to do. He jumped off the building and disappeared into the shadows below.

And Shadow Reaper strikes again. The gang got nothing out of him. Don't worry, he'll finally speak next chapter. Review please.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vegeta growled as he punched imaginary opponents in the GR. The others had told him about their run-in with Shadow Reaper when he and Uub got back. He knew there was something familiar about him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His all-consuming goal right now was to find out who Shadow Reaper was and why he's fighting the demons.

Trunks watched his dad through the window. _Dad hasn't pushed himself like this in a while. His really obsessed with learning more about Shadow Reaper. _The silent warrior came to mind. _He was definitely powerful, and deadly with that sword of his. Those giants didn't leave a bruise on him. No wonder they fear him so much. _

"There you are," Pan said as she walked up to him. "Is Vegeta still going at it?"

Trunks nodded. "He's more worried about Shadow Reaper than the demons."

"It's not like Shadow Reaper's attacked us or anything. Why is he like this?"

"I think he's worried Shadow Reaper is more powerful than him. You know he hates being second to your grandpa. He doesn't like the fact Shadow Reaper might bump him down to third."

"Well he did beat those giants for us," Pan said disappointedly.

"What's with you?"

"Trunks, do you think we're to weak to be affective anymore. I mean, the demons have learned more about us over time."

Trunks placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't think that way Pan. None of us are getting weak, especially you. You're the strongest girl I've ever known in power and spirit. It'll take more than a bunch of demons to beat you or the rest of us. And if you ever need help, I'll be there"

Pan smiled at him. "Promise?"

Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Pan and Trunks sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The two separated with a blush staining their faces as Marron giggled at them.

"You two should have seen yourselves. I thought you were about to kiss."

"Nothing was going on." Trunks replied, smiling nervously.

"Oh really. 'If you ever need help, I'll be there'" she said imitating Trunks' voice.

Trunks looked down to hide his now red as a tomato face.

"Relax, I won't tell Gohan. But, Vegeta is another story."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked, a questioning look on her face.

Marron pointed at something behind them. The two turned to see a scowling Vegeta standing in the open door to the GR.

"Oh, uh…hey dad. How was training?"

"Will you two step aside? You're blocking the way out," he ordered. The two quickly stepped to the side and allowed him to pass. "I better not have missed anything," he yelled back.

"What's he talking about?" Marron asked.

"Wrestling's about to start. He's become obsessed with that stuff. He mainly watches it for one guy, some Bill Gold-somebody. He says he remains him of an old comrade." (If you watch WWE, you'll know the two people I'm talking about)  

They were about to start towards the kitchen when…

"GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE!!!" Vegeta yelled from the living room making the three jump a few feet into the air.

"I WAS HERE FIRST SO FORGET ABOUT IT!!!" Bra's voiced yelled back.

Trunks sighed. "Bra's soap operas must be on."

"Let's get out of here before they bring the house down," Marron said as father and daughter exchanged insults from the living room.

"That won't happen. Mom strengthen the place after the last time they had a fight like this."

Everyone sweatdropped and walked to the other side of the house.

The insults would have continued if a huge explosion followed by a cloud of dust hadn't come from another part of the city. Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Bra forgot whatever they were doing and flew toward the cloud. Along the way they met up with Gohan, Goten, and Uub.

"That was some explosion," Goten said.

"It's a good thing it was in an abandoned part of town," Gohan said as he pulled his tie off from around his neck.

"Honestly dad, why do you even bother to dress like that at a time like this?" Pan said as he threw the tie to the ground. He shrugged and they continued on.

"We're here," Uub said as they reached the source of the explosion. A crater lay where an office building once stood. Luckily, as Gohan said, the place was abandoned.

"I can't see any demons," Bra said as she looked around.

"Since when have the demons ever attacked like this? It's broad daylight and I remember they prefer not to give away their positions like this," Pan stated. She was right. The demons caused damage, but nothing with such an explosion. They preferred to keep a low profile, it made it easier for them to ambush their victims.

They flew to the ground to get a better look at the damage. "Spread out and keep your guard up," Vegeta ordered.

"Wait, up there!!!" Uub yelled before anyone could take a step. They all looked to where he was pointing. At first then didn't see anything but after a better look, they saw what he was pointing at. A figure stood at the top of a pile of ruble high above their heads. They couldn't make out who it was because it was standing in front of the sun's rays. Suddenly, it leapt into the air and landed about thirty yards from them. It was Shadow Reaper.

"And to think I was worried," Goten said as he let his guard down. He walked to Shadow Reaper. "So have you decided to join us?" He patted the silent warrior on the shoulder but took a step back when red sparks attacked his hand.

Shadow Reaper looked at him and Goten suddenly went flying back and crashed into a building.

"Goten!!!" Gohan yelled as his brother struggled to get out of his landing crater in the building.

Bra flew toward him and kneeled in front of him. "You okay?"

Goten groaned and looked at her. "He didn't hit me with his body. His energy pushed me back."

Bra gasped while everyone else looked at the two with astonished looks on their faces. Vegeta and Gohan were the first to turn back to Shadow Reaper.

"What's your deal? He was only trying to be friendly," Gohan said.

Shadow Reaper looked at him. "I didn't come here to talk," he replied. His voice was mysterious, threatening, and calm all at the same time. It was the kind of voice that sent chills down your spine because it was so intimidating. (If this guy were given an English voice, it would be the same as Vicious from Cowboy Bebop, Fluffy from Inuyasha, or Seto from Yugioh. Your pick)

"So what do you want?" Pan asked angered that he had done that to Goten.

"I've come to stop you from fighting the demons," he replied.

"What?" Bra said after she helped Goten up.

"You're all to weak to take on what will come."

"You've got some nerve saying that to me," Vegeta threatened.

"Prove me wrong then…by beating me in a fight," and with that, he stabbed his sword into the ground and stood calmly in place.

"I'll show you," Vegeta said a she got into a fighting stance.

"Not just you…all of you," Shadow Reaper replied.

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked.

Shadow Reaper nodded.

"If he wants to get whipped so badly then let's not disappoint him," Bra said as she cracked her knuckles. No one did that to her Goten.

If Shadow Reaper was intimidated, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. He still stood both arms at his sides with his hands fisted.

The group formed a semicircle around him but he stood in the same position. They stood like this for a few minutes before charging.

Vegeta reached him first and threw a punch at his face but he tilted his head to the side and the punch missed him. Pan went for a kick to the back but he deflected it with his right forearm. Gohan tried to kick his face but he ducked and rolled away from the three.

Goten attacked next and threw a punch at him. He sidestepped and avoided it so Goten continued his assault. Shadow Reaper's movements were simple, a few steps to the sides, a slight bend of the body, or spinning but nothing very fancy, or tiring. Trunks went in to help and the two threw punches and kicks at Shadow Reaper. Miraculously, he dodged each and every one of them. It ended when he ducked just when the two both threw a punch at his face. They ended up punching each other in the face.

Seeing an opening, Shadow Reaper swung both his fists up and connected with their chins. As the two reeled back he spread a hand toward each and sent a red ki ball at their stomachs. His attacks hit their marks and sent the two crashing to the ground.

Pan attacked next and went for a kick. He ducked and jumped back. Pan flew after him and threw a punch but he disappeared. He reappeared behind her and elbowed the back of her head. He spun around and his shin collided with her stomach then he raised both hands and slammed them into her back, sending her crashing into a parked van.

Vegeta attacked again but Shadow Reaper disappeared right when Vegeta threw a punch.

He reappeared behind Bra with his back facing her. Startled, she flew away a few feet then turned to face him. He slowly turned around and faced her; the same emotionless look on his face. She noticed something from the corner of her eye and smirked. She charged and started throwing punches and kicks at him. He didn't even try to dodge and let her attacks hit him. She realized she was doing more damage to herself than him but that didn't matter, because Trunks appeared behind him and swung his foot at his head.

Shadow Reaper caught his foot before it hit him and held it as Bra backed away in shock. He narrowed his eyes and pulled Trunks toward him. He started to spin around and around with Trunks still in his grasp and let go, sending the half-breed crashing into a hotdog stand. He came out of his spin, facing Bra again. She was thoroughly shocked he had figured out Trunks' surprise attack.

"The look in your eyes told me someone was behind me," he said.

A blue ki ball flew out from the van Pan hand crashed into and slammed into his back, engulfing him in an explosion. The smoke surrounded him for a few minutes before dispersing. He remained in place and showed no signs the attack had any affect. He cupped his right hand and a small amount of red ki appeared in it. He pointed his hand at the van and fired. Pan flew out of the van just before the blast hit but the explosion sent her hurtling through the air.

A battered Trunks appeared in front of her and caught her. "Pan, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pan replied.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Shadow Reaper, who was still in firing position. Gohan had noticed him hesitate slightly before he fired. A millisecond sooner and Pan wouldn't have been able to get out. It made Gohan wonder if Shadow Reaper wasn't fighting to kill them. Deciding he'd held back long enough, Gohan flew toward Shadow Reaper.

Shadow Reaper saw him coming and Gohan knew he about to flit out of the way.

"Oh no you don't," Gohan said before going Super Saiyan and disappearing. He reappeared behind Shadow Reaper and grabbed him under the arms. Uub took that moment to start flying toward them from the front, confident Gohan could hold their opponent in place long enough for him to hit.

But when Shadow Reaper looked him dead in the eyes he skidded to a halt.

"No…way," Uub said as he looked into the warrior's eyes. Bra also saw what Uub was looking at and started to back away, a look of shock on her face. Shadow Reaper's eyes were no longer onyx but emerald green, a very familiar emerald green.

His body erupted in golden energy and forced Gohan to let go and back away. Shadow Reaper crossed his arms in front of his face and brought his knees to his chest. He hovered in this position as the three bangs on each side of his head pointed diagonally upward while the three on the front of his face rose slightly. He suddenly threw his head back, straightened his legs, and spread his arms as his hair turned from black to gold.

Gohan's heart skipped a beat. "He's a…"

"S-Super…Saiyan," Bra finished.

Shadow Reaper now hovered in place in his transformed stat, a golden glow surrounding his body. He slowly turned his head and looked at Gohan.

Suddenly, Gohan doubled over as an elbow slammed into his stomach. It was followed by a punch to the cheek, a kick to the back, and finished off with a ki blast to the face sending him crashing into the pavement. Uub suddenly fell to the ground from a chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out before he knew what hit him.

An explosion ripped through the air as golden energy erupted from where Goten has landed. He flew toward Shadow Reaper, his fist engulfed by golden energy. He had ascended to Stage 2 Super Saiyan (The form Vegeta and Mirai used against Cell). His fist slammed into Shadow Reaper's cheek and the two hovered in place, the fist planted firmly on his cheek. Goten smirked and pulled back but gasped when Shadow Reaper looked at him with his now piercing green eyes.

"You left me time to prepare," he then kneed Goten in the stomach and followed it up with a back flip kick that connected with Goten's chin and sent him flying into a lamppost.

Vegeta, enraged by the transformation, went Super Saiyan 2 and charged him. Shadow Reaper turned to him but Vegeta picked up the pass and punched him squarely on the face, sending him crashing into a building. Vegeta watched as the building collapsed around the fallen warrior.  

He smirked. "He wasn't that tough."

He turned to inspect the others when an explosion of golden energy blew the ruble of the building back. He spun around as debris flew passed him. Shadow Reaper hovered in the middle of the ruble, his teeth gritted as he powered up. His muscles grew to the same proportions as Mirai Trunks' during his battle against Perfect Cell. At first Vegeta wasn't worried but then an ominous feeling came over him. Shadow Reaper's energy signature had changed to something he had only sensed once before. He couldn't remember where he'd sensed it but he remembered fearing it.

Shadow Reaper let out a yell as the energy intensified and he disappeared under the glow of his energy. Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and Pan, the only ones still conscious, had to shield their eyes from the light. When it died down they looked at Shadow Reaper. He now hovered in the air in another transformed state. It wasn't Level 2 for his eyes had turned completely green save for his onyx pupils and his hair was no longer gold but silver. As said before, his muscles and grown in size.

Trunks also realized the energy was familiar. The only other time he'd sensed such energy was when Broly transformed into his unique green-haired form. What they had come to call False Legendary Super Saiyan. But, there was something different about this form. Unlike Broly's it didn't radiate with anger and hate but calmness.

Vegeta fisted his hands and growled. "I don't know what you are but your going down!!!" he flew toward Shadow Reaper and threw a punch at him. Shadow Reaper caught the fist and firmly held it in place. Vegeta growled and threw another punch, which his opponent caught with his other hand. He pushed Vegeta's hands to the sides and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over but managed to throw a punch at him, which he dodged as well.

Vegeta threw punch after punch at his opponent who continued to dodge. Trunks realized Vegeta's anger was starting to take over. Shadow Reaper's movements were simply but effective and, from what Trunks had noticed, very energy efficient.

Shadow Reaper also noted Vegeta's rising temper and formulated the perfect strategy. He flew to the ground and Vegeta followed. He dodged another punch and slapped Vegeta across the face. It didn't do any damage but it did rile the Saiyan Prince up. He attacked again and was again slapped across the face. This pattern continued making Vegeta angrier and angrier by the second. Shadow Reaper sidestepped his next punch and placed his foot in Vegeta's path. Vegeta was too angry to notice and stumbled after tripping over the foot.

He roared and took to the air. "Take this!!! FINAL FLASH." He fired and the blast flew to where Shadow Reaper stood in place. Shadow Reaper fisted his right hand and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. Red energy engulfed his fist and he charged to meet the blast. He threw his fist forward, his left hand sliding to his right shoulder, and plowed through Vegeta's attack. He came out the other end and, as the attack exploded behind him, stopped in front of Vegeta, his hand in firing position.

Shadow Reaper looked at Vegeta's stunned face and prepared to fire. "Crimson Bang." A huge beam of red ki fired from his hand and engulfed Vegeta. After a few seconds he closed his hand and the beam disappeared. Vegeta started tumbling to the ground but before he hit, Shadow Reaper kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground, pulling back when Vegeta hit. Vegeta lay sprawled on the ground as Shadow Reaper landed on his feet.

"You all have potential…but you lack skill," he said before reverting back to his normal form. "Leave the demons to me," with that, he turned and walked toward his sword.

"Wait," Vegeta said as he looked at Shadow Reaper's retreating form. "Who are you? Tell me!!!"

Shadow Reaper stopped and turned his head slightly. "The name's, Falcon." He then continued to his sword and pulled from the ground. With one final survey of the battlefield, he turned and disappeared into the ruins around him.

Bra rushed to Vegeta's side while Pan headed for her dad. Trunks remained in place looking to where Shadow Reaper, or Falcon, had disappeared. The fight with Vegeta had shown him just how skilled Falcon was. He knew Vegeta's attacks would be erratic when he lost his temper. He remained calm and collected and easily avoided Vegeta's attacks. While Vegeta wasted energy using powerful punches and kicks that missed, Falcon's simple movements allowed him to conserve energy so when Vegeta finally used the Final Flash, he was weakened and Falcon took him down. In fact, Falcon had wasted little energy the entire battle.

As Bra flew home to retrieve Sensu Beans, Trunks couldn't help but wonder why this battle had taken place. What was Falcon getting at? Wasn't he on their side? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. They may have to do as he said and stop fighting demons.

So now we know how he talks and his name. I was originally going to name him Raven but then Teen Titans started playing on Cartoon Network and I didn't want to be accused of copying. But, if you want, I could rename him Raven. Send in your thoughts in your reviews please.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vegeta mumbled a few profanities before tossing the bean into his mouth. A few seconds after swallowing, he felt his wounds disappear and he let out a growl. Not only was Flacon a Saiyan, but one more powerful than the prince. Vegeta couldn't believe how easily he'd been defeated. Falcon had used his anger and frustration against him with effective results.

Bra ran to where Goten lay after Falcon's assault left him slumped against a lamppost. She gently placed her hand behind his head and lifted it. She pushed the bean into his mouth and watch anxiously as he chewed. He swallowed and, a few seconds later, opened his eyes. He looked at her and grinned. "Thanks Bra."

"Anytime," Bra replied with a smile before they stood up.

"Where'd Shadow Reaper go?" he asked as he looked around.

"He disappeared and his real name's Falcon."

"Falcon huh. That's a cool name," Goten said with a smile.

"So how you feel?"

"Just great now but a little swore. Nothing Mom's cooking can't fix."

Bra shook her head and noticed Trunks walking towards them. "Hey bro, catch," she said, tossing him a bean. He caught it and ate it.

"I wish these things were fruit flavored," he said as he chewed.

"So what happened while I was out?" Goten asked.

"Well, Vegeta managed to punch him to the ground but he simply brushed it off then went to some new level of Super Saiyan I've never seen before. It had silver hair but its energy was familiar. Do you remember Broly?" Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Falcon's energy was very similar to Broly's green-haired form. Just not as monstrous."

"Really?"

Trunks nodded. "Well then he and my dad started fighting. He used my dads temper against him and made him frustrated enough to use up his energy. He even managed to punch through the Final Flash."

"Man, that guy is tough."

"Hey Bra," Pan said as she walked to them. "I need the beans." Bra handed the bag to her and watched as Pan ran back to her dad.

"Why did he attack us like this?" Bra asked as she turned to her brother and Goten.

"I think he was testing us," Trunks answered.

"What makes you say that?" asked Goten.

"Well, if he was fighting to kill us then we wouldn't be standing here right now. He seemed to be holding back which makes me think he was testing our power and skills."

"Look's like we failed. He even told us to leave the demons to him," Bra said, looking at the area Falcon left through. Trunks and Goten started talking but she wasn't listening. She saw Pan help Uub up and a plan formed in her head. Excusing herself, she jogged over to Pan.

She tapped Pan on the shoulder and the quarter Saiyan turned to her. "What is it Bra?"

"I was thinking the two of us should go after him. Maybe we can figure out why he did this."

"That's not going to be easy. You know he never leaves a trail."

"I know but maybe if we follow the direction he left in we can catch up to him."

"It's worth a shot." The two flew to where they last saw Falcon. After landing, they started to look around for any clues as to where he'd gone. Then they sensed it, a small energy trail leading east.

"Do you feel that?" Pan asked.

Bra nodded.

The two looked back to the others to make sure they weren't looking before running in the direction of the trail. This part of the city had been ravaged by the demons and lay in ruins so there were plenty of places for Falcon to hide. He had proved to be an elusive opponent during the battle and the two girls knew that probably carried on when he wasn't fighting.

"We'd better pick up the pace. The trail is starting to disperse," Pan stated, speeding up.

The trail stopped and the two skidded to a halt. "He's somewhere around here," Bra said as they looked around.

"There," Pan said, pointing toward what was left of the mall. Sure enough he was standing in the remains of the plaza. Much to their surprise, he was drinking a soda from a broken vending machine. Pan motioned for Bra to follow her quietly and the two crept toward the mysterious Saiyan.

Falcon stopped with the can to his lips when he sensed something. He relaxed a little when he realized it was the two girls he'd just fought. They must have followed him. Maybe he was a little hasty in going to his ultimate level. The energy stayed around his body and left a trail as he ran off. He crushed the now empty can and tossed it to a nearby trash bin. He knew they were sneaking up on him, or at least trying to. Their stealth skills were severely limited. He was about to simply take off but he stopped himself. _Maybe it would be best if I stay a little longer, _he thought before turning to the two stalkers.

Pan and Bra both froze when he turned to them. _So much for sneaking up on him, _Pan thought.

Bra gulped. "Uh…h-hey there. We were just passing through…"

"And we wanted to know why you attacked us," Pan finished.

Falcon didn't reply, he only continued to stare at them.

"Enough with the silent treatment. We know you're not mute so spill it," Bra demanded. It was mainly her impatience talking.

Still no reply from Falcon.

Bra growled. "Damit say something!!!"

Flacon brought his right hand across his front and gripped the handle of his sword. The two girls took a step back thinking they should have just gone home.

His grip on his handle tightened. "Above you."

Pan and Bra looked up then lunged to the sides in time to avoid the sword of a demon. It was nine feet tall with an ape-like face with tusks coming out of its lower lip, burning red eyes, black fur all over its body, two bat-like wings, a fur-covered tail with two spikes on the end, and a large scimitar in its clawed left hand. It raised its weapon in preparation for a swing toward Pan. Pan closed her eyes and braced herself as the sword came down.

But instead of the sound of the demon's weapon slicing through her skin, she heard the clang of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes and saw Falcon standing in front of her. His sword had stopped the demon's swing and the two pushed against their weapons, the demon pushing downwards while Falcon pushed upwards. The demon withdrew it weapon and swung horizontally toward Falcon. Falcon ducked the swing and leapt into the air. He raised his sword and brought it down.

Their swords clashed and the two took a step back to ready themselves for their next assault. Falcon crouched low and waited for the demon to make his move. The demon, overcome with bloodlust, went for another horizontal swing. Having predicted its action, Falcon rolled under the blade and stopped just to the demons side. Seeing his chance, Flacon slashed the demon's calf muscle and rolled back again to avoid the demon's back swing. The demon staggered from its new wound and was reduced to a limp.

Seeing his crippled opponent stager, Falcon lunged toward him and readied his sword for a mighty horizontal swing to the right. He made a motion to swing but suddenly disappeared. He repapered behind the demon and positioned himself so his swing would go upward. With one slash, he sliced off the demon's left wing then pulled back and thrust his sword foreword. The blade's tip entered the back of the demon's knee, and exited through the kneecap. The demon howled in pain as Falcon drew back to avoid its thrashing body.

The demon turned to him and fell to one knee. It opened its mouth and sent a fireball toward the Saiyan. Falcon turned his body to the side and leaned back slightly to avoid the ball. The demons sent another and another but Falcon's agility allowed him to avoid them. Frustrated and wracked with pain, the demon sent on final one out, the largest so far. Falcon didn't even try to dodge and sliced through it with his sword.

The demon took that moment to make one final lunge and thrust its sword toward him. Falcon saw it coming though and scooted to the side. The blade traveled between his torso and left arm. The demon's momentum carried it forward and straight into the tip of Falcon's sword. The blade entered just above the junction of its collarbones and exited the back of its neck. Flacon pulled his sword out and, in a fluid circular swing, sliced the demon's head off. As the head rolled to the side, the body fell to the ground, the blood pouring all over the ground.

"An officer," Falcon said as he hovered a few inches off the ground to stay out of the blood and pressed the button on his sword.  The sheath covered the blade and he placed the weapon in his left hand. He floated to where Pan and Bra stood and landed in front of them. "I've no time to baby-sit all of you." He then leapt high into the air and disappeared behind a building.

"Well, I guess that answers our question. He's tired of saving our asses," said Bra.

Pan could only nod in response as she looked at the body of the demon.

Falcon continued through the city, keeping an eye out for any more demons. He stopped inside a building just outside the occupied area of the city and crouched behind a desk. He would wait here until night fell to enter the occupied area where the demons camped.

After a few hours, night finally fell as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He opened his eyes from the small nap he'd taken. For the past three thousand years he had demons after him night and day and had learned to get sleep whenever possible. He could last a week or two without a wink. Also, the dim light of the Demon World made his eyes more acute in the darkness than a normal Saiyans. In other words, he had night vision.  

He preferred the night since it allowed him to blend into the shadows better. The night had helped him earn the nickname Shadow Reaper. And it was time he upheld that name. Tonight he would hunt.

At Capsule Corp

Bra looked out her window at the view of West City. Only weeks earlier she had been shopping in all those stores and now they lay in ruins, as did most of the city. The northern part was the only area that continued what could be called normal days. In other words, people still lived and worked there.

Her thoughts went to the mysterious Saiyan named Falcon. This was the third time he'd saved her and, from what she had seen, the last. She was thinking of obeying his command to not fight but she quickly dismissed the idea. It was her home they were protecting, she had every right to fight. She was the Saiyan princess and no mysterious guy, no matter how hot he was, was going to tell her what to do.

With a smirk she lay down in bed and pulled the covers over her. At least the war had made the place quieter. She never thought it could be so peaceful in West City. She could not have known of the battle being fought somewhere in the city between Falcon and the demons.

In the GR

Vegeta let out a yell as he blasts another training robot. Another flew behind him and fired a blast toward him. He blocked it and fired back. He would not be second to another low-ranking Saiyan. Of coarse, he didn't know what rank Falcon held in Saiyan society. In fact if the Saiyan race still existed, Falcon's rank would be second only to the Royal Family. That's the power one had as the S Knight. _Whoever he is, he will learn not to toy with Prince Vegeta. _

Flacon kicked butt again. The next chapter will be 'A Day in the Life of Flacon.' It'll show you all a little of his true personality and what he thinks of himself. Review please.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Falcon walked out of the hotel room that he had used for temporary residence. It was abandoned, like most of the buildings in the area, so he didn't have to pay. He popped his neck to get any kinks out of it and leapt to the top of a nearby building. It was nearly sunset so he'd have the cover of night for his next attack.

He jumped off and to the ground and took off into the occupied area of the city. He'd scouted this area earlier that day and had found three demon camps. Most people would have attacked the smallest one first but he was heading for the largest. He'd learned the largest camps held the higher-ranking demons that he was looking for. He could just blow up the entire camp but he wasn't just out to kill demons on this night. He was also out for information.

He'd heard rumors that Chaos Kai himself had come to the Living World but he had yet to confirm it. But, maybe a camp leader knew of his location or at least which realm he was in. If the evil Kai had entered this realm, Falcon would have to be extra cautious.

He skidded to a halt when an ominous feeling came over him. He couldn't sense any energy signal, hear, or smell someone, but he knew someone was nearby. It's a sixth sense usually developed by professional assassins. As S Knight, Falcon would sometimes have to travel to enemy planets alone to take out high-ranking enemies or even leaders. He'd killed a few kings in his life, which often ended wars and added planets to the Saiyan Empire. He had to rely on his stealth skills to survive otherwise they'd know he was there and would send everything they had at him. All his senses were heightened in life and his years in Demon World had only further heightened them. So his sixth sense for trouble was going off right now.

He quietly climbed to the top of a trash heap and peaked over. The camp he was heading for was in the middle of the local trash dump so there would be plenty of places to hide. A lone ogre stood near a pile directly in front of where Falcon lay. He looked around and found there were no other demons lurking nearby. Falcon then searched for a good path to reach the demon. There was only one small trash heap between the pile he was on and the pile the demon was next to so if he went across he'd be seen for sure. The sun was almost completely down but Falcon couldn't risk allowing any other demons to join this one. He figured out the best coarse of action to take it down but for it to work he'd first have to reach the pile between them.

He carefully lifted his hand and fired an invisible ki blast. It hit a spot on the opposite heap to the right of the demon and caused a small clatter. The demon immediately turned to the sound giving Falcon the distraction he was looking for. He quickly dove for the pile and peaked over the side. He was surprised when a rat crawled out of the area his blast had hit making it look like it had knocked over some trash items. It was a welcome addition to Falcon's plan. The demon, having thought the rat was responsible for the noise, relaxed and turned back to his original position. 

Falcon leaned his sword against an old dishwasher and reached for his boot. Throughout his encounters with the gang they had failed to see the dagger he kept tucked in his right boot. The sheath was secured with a piece of leather fastened with a makeshift stapler of demon bone. The handle always stuck out and was easily accessible to Falcon. It was well crafted with runes carved into the handle and the tip of the handle carved in the likeness of a devil's head with two horns curving outward then back to the handle. The blade glimmered with an unholy glow in the small amount of sunlight left in the sky. The bottom of the blade had a pair of bat-like wings carved into it. The blunt side was jagged though it couldn't cut through anything while the well-sharpened side looked to be able to cut through anything. It was as much a work of art as a weapon.

Falcon let out a deep breath and threw it toward the demon. It whistled as it flew through the air before hitting its mark on the demon's neck. It would have howled in pain but the blade had cut through its vocal cords as well as a few vital veins. As it fell to the ground, Falcon rushed toward it and grabbed its collar to slow its decent. The last thing he needed was for the clatter of its armor hitting the ground to alert the rest of the camp. He eased it silently to the ground and pulled the dagger from its throat.

He took a moment to examine the weapon for any damage. Of coarse he expected to see none. This dagger was a gift from one of the allies Falcon made in Demon World. Not everyone there supported Chaos Kai. There were three factions that ruled the world.

One was the Imperial Forces lead by Chaos Kai that held dominion over the land. They were the ones Falcon always fought.

Then there was an army of rebel demons that Falcon had allied with. It was made up of convicts, rogues, outcasts, or demons that just didn't like Chaos Kai. Falcon considered himself an outcast so he joined their fight. They provided him with shelter, food, help in battles, and information on enemy movements and plans. A few of them had become what could be called friends to Falcon though he preferred to refer to them as comrades in arms, deciding that friends were to good for him.

The third faction was the barbarian demons that were scattered throughout the land but mostly stuck to mountain ranges. They lived in tribes run by chieftains and were a warrior people through and through. They followed a complex code of honor based on battle. They were a lot like Saiyans. They had multiple gods but each tribe worshipped one. They often fought amongst themselves as to who had the superior god. Every five hundred years a tournament was held to decide which god became the king of the gods. Each chief would fight with other chiefs and the winner would have his god made the supreme god until the next tournament. Falcon remembered it was the fire god that ruled when he left for the Living World. They hated outsiders and killed anyone who trespassed on their lands. They were neither fiends to the Imperial Forces nor the rebels though they hated Chaos Kai more than anyone else. They mainly raided other demons' civilizations, taking what they wanted and killing any that stood before them. Falcon himself had befriended the tribe that worshipped the shadow god. They saw him as a messenger from their god and made him a member of their tribe. It was from them he had received the dagger. The devil depicted on it was the shadow god they worshipped. Falcon had trained the young son of the chief on more advanced fighting tactics for the next tournament. The chief was near death so his son would takeover soon. After Falcon's training, the new chief would be a force to contend with at the next tournament and the shadow god may become the next supreme god.

Falcon sheathed the dagger and continued with his sheathed sword in his left hand. The camp was on the other side of the heap so Falcon had to stay out of sight. He looked over at the expanse of tents. He was after the commander who resided in the middle tent. Most of the demons were still asleep in their tents but would wake a few hours into the night. Falcon could use one of two strategies. The longer one consisted of him taking out all the guards still awake and pick off each demon as they emerged from their tents. The second involved taking out all the sleeping demons then going for a full attack on the awakened ones. He decided on the second since it would take less time.

After one sentry walked by, he darted for the nearest tent. He pulled his dagger back out and entered the tent. The two demons on opposite sides were still asleep. Falcon used his dagger to slit their throats before exiting the tent and ducking behind a pile of armor. He continued through the camp, hiding in the shadows as he moved from tent to tent. If the sentries paid better attention, they would have felt the strange draft in the air as Falcon ran by or seen the disproportional shadows behind objects.

When his work was done, he sheathed the dagger and gripped the handle of his sword in his right hand. He pressed the button and the sheath retracted into the handle. The time to strike had come. Narrowing his eyes, he went Super Saiyan and leapt into the air.

Minutes latter

Falcon leaned back to avoid the next swing from a demon weapon and cut down its wielder. He spun around and slit the throat of an ogre charging at him with a dagger. A few skeletons leapt for him but he disappeared and reappeared above them. He raised his sword and brought it down. To normal eyes, he missed, but all the skeletons fell dead to the ground. What looked like one slash had actually been dozens but his speed hid them. He looked around at the carnage around him. It hadn't been much of a fight, more like a massacre.

He turned to the tent he'd set his sighs on. The camp commander was in there. He could feel it. He slowly walked toward the tent and opened the flaps.  The place looked abandoned but he knew better. He meticulously searched through the tent covering every inch. He had looked through he entire tent when his eyes fell upon a large chest. He walked toward it and found the lock lying on the floor. He opened it and caught the commander's wrist as it tried to plunge a dagger into him. Its eyes widened before Falcon pulled it out and threw it to the ground. The commander tried to crawl away but Falcon grabbed its collar and pulled it to its feet.

"W-what d-d-o you w-want?" the commander whimpered.

"Information," Falcon replied.

The demon gulped.

"Where is Chaos Kai?" the Saiyan demanded.

"I-in D-d-demon World o-of coars-s-se."

Not convinced, Falcon snapped its wrist breaking the hand bones from the rest of the arm. The demon screamed in pain but Falcon held on to its arm tightly. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't-t know."

"Wrong answer," Falcon replied before breaking its elbow. The demon continued to whimper as it nursed its new wound. "I'll break every bone in your body until you tell me."

The demon remained silent so Falcon poked its chest with his index finger with such force it broke a rib.

"He's in this realm!!! That's all I know, honest!!!"

"Thanks," Falcon replied as he let go of the demon. He raised his hand and fired a ki beam that incinerated its head. Falcon started out of the tent as the body fell limply to the ground.

Falcon needed time to think so he pondered about what to do next. He looked to the lights of the populated area. Narrowing his eyes he took off toward it. It was 8:00 P.M. though many places still remained open. Deciding he could use something to eat, he headed for the nearest food stand. The first he came across was an ice cream stand, which he went by since he had no interest in eating creamy ice. He stopped in front of a deli. He'd learned places like this had fast service and somewhat healthy food. The last thing he needed was anything fattening. He strolled in and got in line. He ignored the curious stares he was receiving. After all, it wasn't often these people saw a guy in spandex and a long sash. They had ignored the sword because everyone carried a weapon now with the demon threat.  He reached into his vest and pulled twenty zenni. He knew it was probably more than enough.

A few minutes latter he walked out taking a bit out of his sandwich. He didn't know the name of the bread but squeezed between it was lettuce, tomatoes, ham, turkey, and the food place's special sauce. He ignored the looks of admiration he was receiving from just about every girl he walked by. Even more disturbing were the stares he received from a few guys. He just kept walking and ate his sandwich. When it was done, he tossed the wrapper into a trashcan.

He then noticed a man running in his direction with a pink purse in his right hand. A woman was far behind though clearly trying to retrieve it. Letting out a sigh Falcon positioned himself in front of the thief. The thief was looking over his shoulder and chuckling at the woman's vain attempt to catch up with him. But, the moment he looked ahead he ran into what felt like a brick wall. He staggered and Falcon grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the side of a building. As the thief slumped over, Falcon landed an uppercut on his chin. As he fell back the purse was tossed into the air and expertly caught by Falcon.

The woman caught up with them and came to a halt. She immediately blushed after seeing the handsome man that came to her aid. Falcon turned to her and held the purse out toward her.

"T-thank you," she said as she took it back. Falcon merely nodded and walked away.

His next stop was a bar. He knew he would probably be up all night continuing his battles so this might be his only drink for a few hours. He walked in and snorted as smoke assaulted his nose. It looked like a rough place with burly men sitting at the bar or on the tables. Falcon noticed a few games of cards being played and an arm wrestling match in the corner. He took a seat on a barstool and placed his sword against the bar.

"What can I git ya?" the bartender asked.

Falcon thought about the few drinks he'd had on this planet. "Scotch, on the rocks," he said, remembering how he'd seen some humans order. The bartender nodded and went to pour the requested beverage. Scotch was one of the drinks Falcon had had. Among the list were soda and a few fruit drinks. Demons had a similar drink to alcohol though one glass could probably kill any humans that drank it. Falcon mainly didn't like the taste but it had calmed his nerves. He was by no means an alcoholic; he just needed something to relax himself after a tough battle.

He noticed a glass sliding his way and caught it. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. After deciding it was the right stuff, he drank its contents in two gulps.  He let out a sigh as he placed the glass back on the bar.

The doors slammed open turning Falcons attention to the entrance. The first to walk in was perhaps the most hideous example of a human Falcon had ever seen. He was very fat, had hair all over his arms and back, grease stains on his white shirt, and what few teeth he had were crooked and unusually brown. Behind him were a group of about twelve who obviously made him their leader. He looked around for the weakest looking guy and his eyes landed on Falcon, who had turned back to his glass. With a grin he walked toward him, his lackeys close behind.

Falcon ignored them and simply examined a few cuts he'd received from his battle with the demons. It wasn't much, just a few nicks.

"Hey scrawny, outta my seat," the fat man said stopping at Falcon's side.

"Yeah outta of his seat," one of his lackeys repeated.

Falcon pushed the glass toward the nervous bartender. "Another."

"Hey, you listening?" the fat man asked.

Though astonished by Falcon's calmness, the bartender pulled a bottle from the racks and poured its contents into Falcon's glass. Giving him a nod of thanks, Falcon brought it his lips and began drinking.

Enraged by Falcon's response the fat man swatted at the glass, spilling some of its contents on Falcon's chest and lap. He and his cronies started chuckling. Falcon placed the glass on the bar and reached into his vest. Thinking he was reaching for a gun, the fat man threw a punch that connected with the side of Falcon's face. He reeled back clutching his now red fist. "What's that guy made of?"

Falcon, having felt nothing, pulled something from his pocket and held his closed hand out to the bartender. He gave the Saiyan a questioning look but Falcon nodded assurance. Hesitantly, the bartender cup his hands under Falcon's hand, ready to receive whatever he was giving. Falcon opened his hand and allowed the contents to spill into the man's hands. The bartender and those close by gasped when they saw a number of beautiful jewels in his hands. They were different colors, red, green, blue, purple, and white, and looked very valuable.

"This should pay for my drink…and any damages to the bar," Falcon stated. He then spun around and punched the fat man right between the eyes, sending him flying through the door and into a parking meter. His lackeys' jaws opened wide in astonishment, as did everyone else's in the bar.

 They turned toward him and tensed. They should have run away but they thought this guy had more jewels on him. One of them lunged at Falcon but quickly found himself kissing a boot and flying into a table. Another threw a punch toward Falcon's face but Falcon caught his fist. He held it and drank up what was left in his glass with his free hand before slamming the said glass into his attacker's head knocking him out.

The entire group attacked but Falcon leapt over them and landed on the top of a table. Three of the lackeys turned to him and pulled pocketknives from their jackets. Having deemed them unworthy for his weapons Falcon motioned for them to charge. One of them growled before the three attacked.

Falcon tilted his head to the right and avoided the first thrust then ducked a second from the side. He came up and the top of his head slammed into the first guy's chin breaking a few teeth as he fell to the ground. Falcon spun around the second guy as he swung and elbowed him in the back of the head. The third guy thrust his knife forward but Falcon caught him by the wrist and, with blinding speed, hoisted him over his head. As the other men watched on, he threw the guy to his cohorts knocking down the entire group.

By now, the entire bar had erupted in fights. Falcon sighed and walked toward his sword over unconscious bodies and dodging various thrown objects. He grabbed it and tossed two more jewels to the bartender. He spun around and exited the bar to find the fat man staggering to his feet. Falcon gave him on final shove, knocking him into a trashcan before disappearing down a nearby alley.

Wanting some peace, he headed for the park and took a seat on a tree branch. _So, Chaos Kai is in this realm. That demon failed to tell me where exactly he was but I suspect he didn't know. I'll have to find a higher-ranking demon, perhaps an officer. _

Falcon felt no guilt for killing the commander so brutally. If the tables were turned, it wouldn't have hesitated to do the same. Falcon had learned if you want to survive in Demon World, you had to be ruthless. Survival was all that mattered. Honor was something to be thrown out in battle. It only got in the way. Falcon had filtered out all emotions he didn't need, greed, anger, sadness, even fear. He feared nothing not even death. In fact, he would welcome his end. If one died in Demon World it would be the same as being killed in Other World. One would cease to exist.

He deserved to die after what he'd done in life. He couldn't really remember his final uncontrollable moments, only bits and pieces. But those bits and pieces were filled with the faces of his fellow Saiyans as he slaughtered them without mercy. Men, women, children, none were shown mercy. Their screams had haunted Falcon for 3,000 years.

In his own eyes, he was no better than the demons he killed. He was a monster, a ravenous beast that didn't hesitate to kill his own people. He was the worst kind of monster to, a cannibal, since he actually ate a few Saiyans in his moment of madness. He'd nearly caused the extinction of his race all because he let his temper get the best of him. That was the only thing he feared, losing control and going on another rampage.

Added to this guilt was the fact he had failed everyone he'd ever cared for. From his knowledge, the only friends that survived after the explosion of his planet were Prince Vegeta and the princess. Everyone else had died a violent death and the worst part was, Falcon had witness most of them. He should have been able to save them, but he was too weak to do anything. He knew he was gifted with an extraordinary power but he'd come to see it as a curse. He'd forbidden himself from ever making friends again fearing he might lose control and kill them or have to watch them get killed. 

A life of happiness, with a family and surrounded by friends, was something he didn't deserve. He would spend the rest of his existence alone, living only to kill demons until one got lucky. It would be a fitting end to him. Monsters are not allowed to love or know true happiness. It was the path he'd chosen. No one could be allowed to get close to him, for his or her own good.

He looked at the blue ribbon tied to his wrist. _I pray you've finally found a peaceful life, Jay. _

With that final thought, he stood and headed for the abandoned section. After all, there were two more demon camps left.

Yay, a bar brawl!!! I couldn't' resist adding that. If you want to figure out who Jay is just remember the DBZ rule about names. Review please.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bra wiped the sweat from her brow as she exited the GR room. "That was some workout Pan."

"You've really improved Bra," Pan replied as she followed her friend out.

Bra flashed her a smile before the girls went off to their respected rooms. Pan's was on the opposite end of the house to Bra's. Though Bulma had spoken of adding a room right next to Bra's for the quarter Saiyan to reside in.

Bra entered her room and fell face first onto her bed. Training with Pan would drain anyone and Bra was no exception. But, she was willing to put up with it since it increased her own power. Pan had told her she was almost at the same level as Goten, which meant he might allow the princess to spare with him. The very thought made Bra giggle. Throwing punches at close proximity and maybe adding a few "well-placed" hits might score her some points with him.

She smiled at the thought and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and started dreaming about Goten proclaiming his undying love to her. Of coarse all good things must come to an end and the end of this dream came in the form of a voice from under her pillow.

"Giru."

"EEP!!!" Bra shrieked as she jumped back and took a defensive position on the end of her bed the pillow held ready to hit whatever had woken her. She relaxed when she saw the small robot looking back at her, its hands held up defensively.

"Please don't hurt Giru."

"What are you doing in my room?" Bra asked, still trying to slow her heart beat.

"Giru looking for Pan. Giru, Giru."

"She's in her room you stupid robot."

Giru floated into the air and flew out, not wanting to test its luck against the Saiyan princess's patience, if that even existed. She glared at the robot the whole time and continued to glare at the doorway it had exited through.

With a sigh, she fell back onto the bed trying to find the same position she was in before the robot interrupted her dream. But she found she couldn't after her eyes fell upon the top drawer of her nightstand. She reached for the handle and opened, then proceeded to rummage through it. The object she was looking for wasn't too hard to find because it was on top of the various objects, mainly makeup, that filled the drawer. She gently grabbed it and pulled it out. Bra then rolled onto her back and held the retrieved object about a foot from her face.

It was the wanted poster of Falcon Supreme Kai had given them. After his visit, Bulma had put it in her lab for safekeeping but Marron had other plans and took it during the night. Bra found it under the blonde's pillow and from there it went into her drawer.

Since their battle with Falcon, the gang mainly stuck to defending the populated area rather than attacking enemy camps, much to Vegeta's protest. They usually had to deal with ogres and skeletons but some groups had three or less giants among their ranks. The demons had started making more and more advances toward the populated area, something the Z gang couldn't allow. They knew Falcon was in the occupied area slaughtering demon camps as he went.

She examined the paper, turning it over in her hand to take in every detail. Mostly she studied the face staring back at her. The paper was almost the same color as his real skin, adding to the life-like image of the Saiyan. The picture, being only a headshot, only showed as far down as the bottom of his neck, cutting off the rest of his wild hair. She remembered how his hair seemed to have a life of its own as it swayed back and forth in the wind as Falcon battled. That was something Goten's spiked up hair could never do. She ran her fingers over the three scars on his cheek. They were the only imperfection she'd seen on him, though she hypothesized that he had many more wounds from his various battles with demons. One doesn't become the most wanted person in Demon World without earning a few battle scars.

She realized the extent of her admiring and quickly tossed the poster into the drawer, slamming it shut when it landed. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of any more images of Falcon. She lay down and closed her eyes in an attempt to take a nap while dreaming about Goten but she found she couldn't. Falcon's piercing gaze kept appearing in her head, keeping her from relaxing. With a huff, she sat up and headed for her dresser.

From its contents she produced a red, spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She slipped them on and examined herself in a mirror. The shirt stopped just above the jeans' so if she were to stretch it would ride up a few inches, though Bra didn't mind. She put on a pair of platform shoes, a few bracelets, and grabbed her purse before heading out.

Along the way she passed her dad punching a hole in the wall to squash a fly that'd been, excuse the term, bugging him. She took no notice and continued. She stopped, however, when she came to the kitchen. Trunks and Goten were tossing various foods into a blender in an attempt to make the perfect energy drink.

"Hey Trunks, how bout a few eggs?" Goten asked holding up a box of a dozen

"Throw them in," Trunks said from inside the freezer.

Remembering what always happened on previous occasions, the lid slipping off the blender and sending the contents flying all over the kitchen, she decided to take an alternate way out. Vegeta walked passed her again and, before she could warn him, walked into the kitchen at the exact moment Trunks turned on the blender. The splattering sounds that followed told of what happened.

"You two!!!" Vegeta roared.

She heard Trunks and Goten scream before they came running out of the kitchen covered in the blender's contents. Vegeta followed close behind also covered in food and letting out his 'I'm going to kill' growl. A little of the food flew onto her shoulder as he rushed by. She wiped it off with her finger and slowly tasted it.

"Not half bad," she said before using a nearby curtain as a napkin. She silently prayed Vegeta didn't mutilate Goten to badly.

She proceeded out of the house and to her red Viper. After starting up the engine, she drove out. She needed some alone time to clear her head. Bra decided to head for one of the bars to see if the rumors were true. Word around the city said a man with long black hair, carrying a sword, and wearing black and burgundy beat up a few thugs. She drove through the city ignoring the shouts of some guys as they hit on her from their own cars.

She arrived at the bar and parked next to a parking meter. As she got out, she noticed the next meter was bent, as if something had crashed into it. The rumors said the guy sent a fat man flying into it; something Falcon was more than capable of doing.

She walked into the bar and looked around. There were many dents and holes in floor and walls and only a few tables occupied the room. She saw the pieces of the other tables piled in a corner.

She noticed the bartender cleaning a glass and walked to him.

"Need something miss?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, I came here about the fight that broke out two days ago," she answered.

It was then the bartender identified her as Bra Briefs, the daughter of Bulma Briefs, sister of Capsule Corps president, and one of the city's defenders.

"So, was he one of your guys? He was a terrific fighter," he said.

"So he had waist-length black hair, onyx eyes, three scars on his left cheek, and had a sword?"

The bartender nodded. "He took down Grease and his gang."

"Grease?"

"A local thug. He thinks this bar is his territory. Or thought anyway. Haven't seen him since the fight."

That sounded like the effect Falcon had on his enemies. He was the kind of guy that could keep Goten from flirting with every pretty girl he said just by telling him to stop or else. She wasn't afraid of him. He didn't scare her but he did do a good job of intimidating her. Just looking into his eyes always left her paralyzed in place.

"Anymore questions?" asked the bartender.

"Did he order anything?" she asked.

"Two glasses of scotch on the rocks. The glass is right there," he answered, pointing at the broken glass on the bar.

"What happened to it?"

"He broke it over some poor fella's head. Had to go to the hospital."

Bra smirked at the image of Falcon committing such an act.

"And he paid with these."

Bra turned to him and saw three of the jewels Falcon had given him in his hand. She took a red one and examined it. "Mind if I take this home? My mom could do some experiments on it. See what it's made of."

"Go ahead, I got a lot more."

Bra nodded her thanks and headed out the door. She fired a ki blast to the ground to scare off a few guys that were to close to her car for comfort. She started off again heading for a more deserted section of town to think. As she drove, she looked at the jewel in her hand. She'd never seen anything like it. It had an eerie, yet beautiful glow to it. She considered going back to get a matching one to make a pair of earrings out of them.

She drove for about half an hour but slammed on the brakes when she saw what was up ahead. An apartment building lay in ruins. It was on the very outskirts of the populated area so it was in more danger of being attacked. Bra knew it must have been toppled the previous night because she saw it standing yesterday during her patrol. Most everyone had left fearing demon attack.

She got out of her car and went to inspect the damage. She had just reached the rubble when she noticed something black and leathery swaying in the wind on the other side of the debris. She headed toward it for a better look and gasped at the scene before her.

The area in front of her lay covered in the dead bodies of demons. Most of them were ogres, skeletons, and gargoyles with four giants. The thing swaying in the wind turned out to be the wing of a demon just like the one Falcon saved Bra and Pan from. She remembered he called them officers. Eleven more lay in surprisingly close proximity. From the looks of it, the officers didn't participate in the initial battle but joined in after the other demons were dead.

She walked through the scene being careful to keep her expensive shoes out of their dark blue blood. The officers had green blood. She was looking at the wounds on the demons. Some had been killed through the breaking of their necks but most had slash wounds on them, which pointed to one thing as the cause of death, Falcon.

Bra was about to head back to her car when she saw a red spot on the battlefield. She walked toward and identified it as blood. From the spot, a trail of the stuff went off toward the populated area. Bra concluded it wasn't Falcon since he had yet to get a scratch so maybe some civilians were caught in the crossfire. The trail was going in the direction of West City's biggest hospital so maybe they were carrying their wounded there.

Wanting some answers, Bra started to follow the trail. Many minutes passed and she was still walking along it. It amazed her someone could lose so much blood and still be able to move. She paused when she came across a small puddle. There was a rock in the blood path indicating that whoever went by tripped over it. But that someone had managed to get back up because the trail continued.

The trail became more difficult to follow when she came upon a pile of rubble. Not about to turn back, Bra floated a few inches off the ground and proceeded to follow it up the pile.

When she reached the top, the trail continued down and into a clearing; what had once been a small park. And there, on the grass, was a large pool of blood. Something was lying in it. She hesitantly walked toward and found the object was someone. When she stopped at the pool's edge, she identified who that someone was.

"Oh my gosh, Falcon!!!"

Review please.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bra had seen many horrors throughout her life. She'd seen her friends beaten to a pulp and nearly dead. She'd seen villains almost takeover the world. But, nothing she'd been through could have prepared her for the scene in front of her.

Falcon lay still in a pool of his own blood. His sword lay a few inches from her feet, outside the pool. The downed Saiyan lay on his left side and half of his face was dipped in the stuff. His right palm also lay limp in the pool. His body was covered in gashes and a few stab wounds. The most notable gashes were a horizontal one on his right thigh, a vertical one on the right side of his torso from his hip to his armpit, and on final one started on the back of his left shoulder and went across his left shoulder so it to was mostly submerged. He had a stab wound on his left thigh and on his back near the right side of his hip, which was almost covered by his hair. The rest of his body was covered in smaller gashes and bruises. The most serious wound was a stab wound going through the right side of his chest. A spear had hit his back and exited the front, impaling him. She could tell a spear did it cause the weapon was still in him. The part that was still in him was the first foot after the tip and had been broken off from the rest of the weapon, which was probably still on the battlefield.

She was visibly shaking as she looked at his deathly pale skin and almost blue lips.  This was the last thing she expected, especially when it happened to Falcon.

Bra hesitantly walked into the pool, thankful her platform shoes kept her feet above the blood. She squatted in front of him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "Falcon," she said squeezing her hand. Much to her relief, Falcon groaned in response, indicating he was still alive, but barely.

She wasn't sure what to do next. Part of her wanted to fly home and get someone to help him while the other told her to pick him up and take him home herself. Doing so would get blood all over her and she at first thought it a bad idea. But then she thought about what would happen if the tables were turned and it was her lying there. Even though Falcon wasn't the most social type, he would have helped her in any way he could. Besides, he'd already saved her three times and she owed him this.

With a sigh, Bra gently slid a hand under him and into the pool and placed the other carefully on his right shoulder. She then lifted him into a sitting position. His hair had been matted from being in his blood and the left side of his face was red from lying in it. The gash on his right side made her decide the best way to lift him would be to duck her head under his left arm. She lifted his left arm and ducked under it while placing her right hand on his right hip just under the gash. She slowly stood up and walked to his sword. She held on to his left wrist with her left hand and reached for the sword with her right. She had always been curious as to why the handle and hilt of the weapon were wrapped in black bandages. Shrugging the thought off she looked at herself. The blood covered most of her torso, her right knee she'd dipped into the blood when she kneeled to pick him up, and in her hair. With one final look at his face, she took to the air. She had to leave her car where it was but the security system was still on, which would electrocute anyone that touched it. 

As she flew she could clearly hear Falcon's labored breathing. The spear had gone through his right lung so it was probably filling with blood. Bra wondered how he could still be alive. Then again, Falcon had always seemed like he wouldn't go down easily.

After minutes in the air, she saw her house up ahead and Trunks and Goten sparing in the yard. _Just hold on a bit longer. _

She flew in, drawing the attention of the two half Saiyans.

"Bra, what happened?" Trunks asked when she landed.

"Is that Falcon?!" Goten asked surprised Falcon was in such bad shape.

"We have to get him to the medical room," Bra replied.

The two nodded and Trunks walked to her. He slowly and carefully took her place carrying Falcon. "Go get mom and a Sensu Bean," he ordered. Bra nodded and rushed into the house.

"Goten, I need you to get his sword and open the door for me," Trunks said.

Bra found her mom talking with Chichi, Videl, and 18 at the dinning table. Bulma turned to her daughter and noticed the blood all over her. Thinking it was Bra who was bleeding, she rushed to her. "Bra, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, this isn't my blood."

"Then, whose is it?"

"It's Falcon's and he's in the medical room. Where are the Sensu beans?"

Bulma, at first didn't say anything, stunned that Falcon had been wounded so. "I think they are in my room."

Bra ran out to the said room while the four women headed for the medical room.

Pan and Marron were walking through the halls when Trunks came around the bend with a surprising burden.

"Is that who I think it is?" Marron said looking at Falcon's pale face. Pan pulled her to the side to give Trunks and Falcon enough room to pass by. They joined Goten as he ran by them.

Bra reached her parents room and found her dad exiting the bathroom wearing his boxers and drying his hair with a towel. "What the hell happened to you?!" he asked.

"Where are the beans?"

He gave her a suspicious look but after seeing the desperation in her eyes decided to play along. Vegeta walked to the dresser and pulled the small bag from the top drawer. Bra eagerly reached for it but Vegeta pulled it back and away from her hand.

"Daddy give it to me."

"What, happened to you?"

"Nothing, but I really need the beans. Falcon's been hurt real bad."

That got Vegeta's attention. "Where is he?"

Bra only continued in vain to get the bag from her dad and sighed. "He's in the med room."

Vegeta didn't reply and headed out the door. Bra followed, wondering what he had in mind.

They arrived at the med room to find everyone around the bed Falcon lay in. He was already hooked up to various machines and had an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath. His sword was leaning against the wall next to the bed. Vegeta looked him up and down; thoroughly surprised he was in such a critical state.

"Well, give him a bean already," said Goten.

"We have to get the spear out. There's no point in healing him and leaving that thing in," Gohan replied.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Pan asked.

Vegeta suddenly grabbed the weapon and yanked it out. The force lifted Falcon a few inches then he came back down with a grunt after it came out.

"Daddy!!!" Bra yelled glaring at him.

"What? He's a Saiyan, he can take it."

Everyone only glared at him in response, except Goten, who had missed Vegeta's rough extraction of the spear when he looked away. Bulma slapped the back of her mate's head.

"I got the damn thing out, now give him the fucking bean!!!" he yelled, tired of being glared at.

Bra reached into the pouch while Gohan pulled the oxygen mask and the other devices off Falcon. After pulling a bean out she carefully shoved it in his mouth. Even though he was unconscious, his Saiyan instinct made him chew when something was put in his mouth. Marron lifted his head back to make it easier for him to swallow.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, Falcon's body jerked as the bean took affect. The bruises, gashes, and stab wounds disappeared but he didn't wake up.

"I think we found the beans' limit. It can't replenish that much blood," Gohan said.

"Well at least the color's returning to his skin," Videl said as Falcon's skin turned a healthier color.

"So now what?" Goten asked.

"We should let him recover on his own. His body should be able to replenish the blood cells he lost," Bulma replied.

"Then all he needs is a good meal," Chichi added.

"I think we should get those bloody cloths off him," 18 said. Everyone looked at her. "What? Would you want to wear a bloody outfit for a few days? They'll be uncomfortable for him when he wakes up. So, someone should undress him."

"I'll do it," Marron said a little to eagerly.

Deciding it would be best for Falcon that Marron not do it alone, Pan and Bra raised their hands. Trunks felt a pang of jealousy that Falcon was about to get his cloths taken off by Pan. Let's face it; he wanted to be in that position.

He and Goten left to spar while everyone else except the three girls went to the living room to discuss what they were going to do. Vegeta gave Falcon one final glare before heading for the GR. He heard a snicker and looked to see 18 and Chichi holding back giggles while Videl blushed.

"What's so damn funny?" he growled.

"I just never imagined you in polka-dot boxers," 18 replied.

It was then Vegeta remembered he's come out wearing only his underwear. 

"Oh those are nothing. You should see his Tweety Bird boxers," Bulma said.

18 and Chichi burst out laughing while Vegeta glared at Bulma. "Woman, I should…"

"Yeah, yeah blast me into the next dimension," Bulma interrupted.

Vegeta growled and stomped back to his room to get dressed.

Trunks and Goten started sparring but Goten could tell Trunks was pissed about something. "Hey Trunks, what's the matter?"

Trunks didn't reply, not wanting to admit he was angry Pan's hands were touching Falcon. He only growled and went Super Saiyan.

Inside the med room, the three girls were deciding what to do next.

"I think we should start at the top and make our way down," Pan said.

"That didn't sound right," Bra said a little freaked out.

Pan only shrugged and the three proceeded to pull off his vest then his spandex top. They all stopped when they saw his topless torso.

"Wow," Marron said dreamily.

It wasn't his muscles that surprised them, having grown up around fighters, but it was what was on those muscles. First, on the side of his right shoulder he had a tattoo. It was black and depicted a shield with points extending from the top of each side. In the shield were two crescent moons back-to-back. He also had more scars, a lot of them. The most noticeable ones were three parallel scars across his torso, similar to the ones on his cheek. They started near the right side of his hip and went to his left collarbone. He had a few smaller ones going across them. He had another one going from the top of his right shoulder, juts above the tattoo, and across the right side of his chest, stopping over his nipple. He had another going across the left side of his torso from his back to his abs. Still another started at the side of his left shoulder and went across his bicep, stopping on the inside of his elbow. He had a few smaller ones on his forearm and more on his right arm.

"We're going to have to turn him over to get that sash off," Bra said after recovering from her initial shock.

Pan and Marron only nodded in response. They flipped him onto his stomach causing his matted and bloodied hair to go to the side, exposing more scars on his back. Pan untied the knot and pulled it off. They flipped him onto his back. Bra reached for his pants but Marron stopped him.

"What if he's not wearing underwear?" the blonde asked.

Pan and Bra both froze and looked at his waist. Did they wear underwear in Demon World?

"Well ladies, there's only one way to find out," Bra said. She lifted his pants' waist and the three let out a sigh of relief when they saw a pair of white spandex shorts, the Saiyan version of boxers.

"Wait, I see bloodstains," Marron said as she paled.

Pan and Bra looked and saw the holes and bloodstains on the article of clothing.

"I'm not taking them off," Pan said blushing.

"Not it," Marron said with an equal reddening of her face.

"Well I'm sure as hell not doing it," Bra said blushing even deeper.

"We should have made the boys do this," Marron said.

"That would juts be awkward for them," Bra replied.

"I guess we'll have to settle this like Saiyans," Pan said.

"I'm not a Saiyan," Marron said timidly.

"Your still settling this with us," Bra growled.

"You two ready?" Pan asked. The other two nodded. "Loser has to take his pants and boxers off."

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!!!" They all said. They all came out rock, then rock again, then scissors, rock, paper, scissors, scissors, and finally Pan and Marron came out rock while Bra came out scissors.

"Rock crushes scissors," Marron said triumphantly.

Bra had paled.

"All right Bra, take them off him," Pan said.

Bra first pulled the blanket over his waist then pulled his boots off. She slid her hands under the covers from the foot of the bed and grabbed the waistline of both cloths items at once. With a gulp, she pulled them down, blushing as her hands brushed against his legs. When she pulled them off completely, she handed them to a blushing Pan. The three realized they were looking at a naked guy, which made Pan and Bra blush even deeper and gave Marron a nosebleed.

"Um…I'm just going to get these washed," Pan said indicating the cloths in her arm and thankful she still had her virgin eyes after this experience.

"I'm going to take a cold shower," Marron said as she followed Pan out.

Bra decided she would take a shower then get changed. Before leaving she pulled the blankets further up Falcon. She then grabbed his sword and examined it. She grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and cut the bandages off, letting them fall to the floor. The handle was covered in a black substance that was soft to touch but tough since she jabbed it with the scissors and it wasn't damaged. It was also curved forward much like a Middle Eastern sword's handle. The hilt was like a katana's but it didn't wrap completely around the blade. Instead it stopped at the back and the points continued and inch out, making it look like a crescent moon if you viewed it from the tip. Between the two points was a red, oval-shaped ruby. She pressed it and felt it move. It was obviously the button Falcon pressed to retract the sheath though nothing happened when she pressed it. The face of a Saiyan ape was carved onto the handle's metallic tip.

She placed it back against the wall and headed for the door. She stopped at the doorframe and looked at Falcon one more time. _He's pretty cute when he's sleeping. _

Review please.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bra and Marron sat on Bra's bed looking at various fashion magazines. The boys were out scouting the city for demon activity while Pan trained in the GR. Falcon hadn't woken in the two days he'd been at Capsule Corps. After his outfit was washed, Bulma took on the job of repairing it. The top was made of the exact same material as Saiyan spandex. Bulma had made a few black tops for Vegeta but he never used them, preferring royal blue over any other color, so they had a few extras. The rest was made of a material she didn't recognize but she was doing her best to replicate it. The sash was the only part not damaged.

Marron was looking at a swimsuit magazine while Bra was looking at shoes pictured in hers.

"Hey it's you Bra," Marron said showing the page she was on to Bra. Sure enough, Bra was picture on the magazine in a white bikini, lying on the beach. As said earlier, Bra had gotten a second job as a model and was sought across the world for photo shots. Of coarse, she hadn't been to one since the war started.

"That's nothing, you should see my calendar," Bra replied proudly.

"Giru, Giru," the robot said as it flew in.

"What do you want?" Bra asked.

"Giru, Falcon waking up, Giru, Giru."

"Really?!" Marron said excitedly. The princess and the robot watched as she stood up and looked into the mirror. "Do you think this outfit makes me look to fat?" she asked.

Bra sweatdropped. Marron was obviously trying to look her best for their meeting with Falcon. She shrugged and stood up. "Lead the way," she said as Marron hurried out.

They walked, or skipped in Marron's case and floated in Giru's, toward the med room Falcon resided.

"Was he awake when you saw him?" Bra asked.

"He started to move, Giru, Giru."

Marron had gotten ahead of them so she reached the room first. Bra and Giru arrived to find her frozen in place at the room's entrance. Bra walked up and looked in.

Falcon sat up in bed and rubbed his head with his hand, wondering where he was. He quickly noted the dry blood that stained his skin and matted his hair. Curiously, he found that all his wounds were gone, as if he never received them in the first place. He then realized he wasn't dressed except for a pair of white boxers he knew weren't his own (one of the guys had lent one of their pairs to save the girls from more embarrassment). He looked around and deduced he was in some kind of medical room. He saw his sword leaning on the wall next to him, minus the bandages he kept around the handle and hilt. He saw a piece of them hanging from the trashcan. Oh well, he'd been meaning to get rid of them soon anyway. He kept the bandages around it to aid in stealth, the black bandages made it tougher to see the weapon in the dark but only barely.

He then sensed eyes looking at him and looked to the door. One of them was a blonde he didn't recognize but the other was the female half-breed he'd met before.

Bra and Marron weren't sure whether or not they should enter but something in Falcon's stare told them it was all right to enter. With a gulp the two walked into the room.

"H-hello," Marron said shyly.

"Sleep well?" Bra asked nervously.

Falcon didn't reply, and only looked back at them.

"Is something wrong?" Bra asked.

"Where are my cloths?" he asked, startling the girls.

The two blushed and looked down to hide the reddening. "Uh…well…we're…fixing hem," Bra squeaked out.

Falcon raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out why the two seemed so nervous about such a simple question.

"I take it one of you found me," he said calmly. Bra raised her hand in response.

"So, what happened?" Marron asked.

Falcon looked down at his lap not uttering a sound. His face had a slight hint of shame, which Bra recognized as a motion that he didn't want to talk about it, something Vegeta often did.

"Um…Falcon," Bra said hesitantly.

He looked at her.

"Would you like a bath? You've got blood all over you," she said.

He looked at himself and nodded. He reeked of the stuff.

"Well, follow me," Bra said motioning for him to follow.

Falcon stood up, his joints cracking from not being used in a few days. The two girls blushed as he walked toward them, noticing the way his muscles flexed when he moved. They had to look up since he was taller than them, heck he was taller than Vegeta.

The three exited the room and started down the hall toward the nearest bathroom. Falcon looked around, taking in all the features as they passed. He sensed something beside him and looked to the side to find the blonde walking really close to him, a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Marron," she said smiling.

Falcon raised his eyebrow again. He didn't know how to respond. No girl had made any advances on him since he died and that was three thousand years ago. He was a little uncomfortable. Marron didn't seem to notice and only continued to stare at him.

He was somewhat thankful when the blue-haired girl stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal a bathroom. Falcon followed her in and looked around. His gaze stopped on the shower. He looked to Bra, who had been observing his movements, and she nodded in response.

"Do you know how to work it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Towels are in there," she said pointing to a nearby drawer. She then turned and dragged Marron out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Bra let out a sigh of relief as she slumped and slid down the wall across from the room. "I thought for sure he was going to yell at you for getting too friendly," she said. Falcon did seem like the type to lash out at someone who bothered him but he remained emotionless the entire time.

One thing they had yet to learn about Falcon, he had a long, long, long temper. He saw anger as a weakness in battle and got rid of it a long time ago. While training to become a knight, his sensei had taught him that anger may increase one's power, but made one lose control. A true warrior stays focused at all times and anger only broke that focus. In Demon World, Falcon had to have complete control over himself at all times. Having no emotions allowed him to do this. Besides, it had been anger that caused his monstrous transformation and he wasn't about to let that happen again. In simple terms, he had the tolerance of a saint.

Inside the bathroom, Falcon walked to the shower and turned the red nozzle and hot water poured out of the showerhead. It was at a temperature that would probably burn a human's skin but as a Saiyan he could take it. Remember, Goku often took baths in boiling water. He slipped the boxers off and walked in, sighing as he felt the steamy water hit his sore muscles. He tilted his head back to allow the water to soak his matted hair. He grabbed a bar of soap, having seen enough commercials on the humans' televisions to know how to use it. He started to scrub the blood off while he though back to what happened a few days ago.

Flashback

Falcon stopped at the top of a pile, looking toward the column of demons marching toward the populated area. They'd been getting more aggressive over the past few days, a sign that something big had happened, not good news. He narrowed his eyes and made his way silently toward them while keeping an eye out for scouts that could alert the others of his presence.

He ducked behind a downed billboard as the demons marched by, unaware of who was next to them. Falcon looked around the area to see if any civilians were around. His eyes stopped on the apartment building not to far off. He remembered hearing the inhabitants had left so there was no danger to anyone there.

He gripped his sword in his right hand and pressed the button to draw his sheath back. He leapt over the billboard and killed two demons with one horizontal swing. He continued forward into a spin, killing six more before impaling a seventh. He pulled his sword out and brought it behind him to stop the swing of an ogre's club. Another attacked him from the front and raised its mace. Falcon stopped its swing by kicking its wrist, causing it to drop the weapon. As the second drew back in surprise Falcon brought his sword down on it in a downward swing. He spun to the side and swung his sword back up and into the first ogre, slicing it clean in two.

He brought his left hand under his right arm and blasted away a few ogres that tried an attack from the side. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and flitted out of the way of a skeleton's claws. He reappeared behind it and sliced its head off before it could turn around. He leapt into the air with two more skeletons following. The two started slashing at him but he quickly brought his sword forward and deflected their claws. He saw an opening in their defenses and drove forward, swinging his sword from his left to his right and through both demons. The weapon sliced them both across the hip and the halves fell to the ground.

He came down on the rest of the small army and started spinning his sword around, slicing through demons every second. He moved through their ranks in a fluid dance, dodging, blocking, or deflecting every weapon swung at him. It was what demons had come to call the Dance of the Reaper.

Falcon suddenly stopped, his sword held backward in his left hand. He brought his right hand in front of his face and it started to glow. "CYCLONE SABER" he slashed the air around him, his red ki forming a tornado around his body. He was consumed by it and the tornado drove into the demon ranks, picking them up and slicing them to pieces as it went.

He came out of it and fired a blast toward a stunned demon. It was so powerful, it vaporized the demon and continued into the apartment building, causing it to collapse. Falcon spun back around and sliced his way through the remaining demons in less than ten seconds.  He pressed the button on his handle and the sheath covered the blade.

He looked at it. The handle was actually hollow and held a special metal in liquid form. The button activated a small heating mechanism in some wiring around the container. The heating caused the metal to expand quickly and through some small holes at the top of the handle. It covered the blade and hardened in the cooler air outside. To draw it in, it was heated and sucked in with a small vacuum in the handle's tip. It seemed complicated, but the sword was forged by the greatest Saiyan smith of all time. It was his last and greatest work and its strength and endurance were testament to his skill.

He looked to the ruble of the apartment and went to look at the damage. He'd let himself slip a little. He knew he'd probably destroyed the homes of hundreds of people but knew no one was in it.

Then his eyes fell upon something lying on the ruble. He walked to it, picked it up, and gasped. It was a brown teddy bear and it had bloodstains on it, fresh bloodstains. Falcon realized the building wasn't so abandoned after all. He knew it was a child's toy and knew he was the one that had brought the building down. He fell to his knees, his hand trembling as he held the small toy.

He'd taken a human's life, a child's life. He went to Demon World to keep himself from harming any innocent lives. Now he'd killed another just like he did three thousand years ago. He simply sat there, staring at that bear, wracked with guilt.

He didn't notice a dozen officer demons creeping toward him. By the time he realized their presence one had reached him. Before he rolled out of the way, it brought its sword down and slashed the right side of his torso from his armpit to his hip. Then the others attacked.

End Flashback

Falcon couldn't remember what precisely happened next. He only saw images of green blood mixed with his own splattering in all directions as he franticly fought them off. Officers were just under generals in power, three could equal Steel's power. A dozen was a whole different story. On top of it all, they had gotten the first hit. He couldn't remember the battle but he remembered what happened afterward.

Flashback

Falcon panted as he held his sword, which was stabbed into the last officer's chest. He groaned and pulled it out. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, keeping him standing, but just barely. The battle had been short and vicious, lasting less than a minute. He took a step forward and winced.

He looked down and saw the wounds covering his body. He then noticed the spear going through his chest. He didn't feel any pain yet but knew it was only a matter of time until the adrenaline rush subsided. He had to find a safer place. He looked to the populated area and remembered seeing a medical facility a few miles away. With a groan he started in its direction.

With each step, he felt more and more of his strength leaving him. He could feel his own blood oozing down his body mixed with that of the officers'. He was reduced to a struggling limp from the wounds on his legs. After a few hours, he started to become disoriented as exhaustion from blood-lose started to take effect.  He tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, his adrenaline finally dissipating.

With a determined growl, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and continued forward. He had a familiar feeling overcome him, something that always happened when he was near death. His Super Saiyan half was taking over, driving him forward so that his body might survive. It was a wilder side all Legendary Super Saiyans were born with. All it cared about was surviving by any means necessary. In Broly's case, his other half consumed him, turning him into a wild monster bent on killing Goku and those he loved. So wild and vicious was it, it made him kill his own father. Falcon had experienced its effects in his life. Part of its reaction to death was to make him transform. With the tail, he became a Golden Ape when his other half took over. The last time it took over when his rage overcame him. It made him destroy himself and his planet in wild bloodlust. It only lived to destroy; something that sent chills down Falcon's spine as he remembered the atrocities it made him commit.

But even it gave up and he collapsed on some grass in a park. He felt the last ounces of his strength disappear and he slowly fell into unconsciousness. He knew this day would come, when a demon got lucky and struck him down. He deserved to die this way, alone with no one to mourn his death. It was the fate of all monsters like him, and he was the greatest monster in Demon World. A death this gruesome and painful was fitting from someone like him. With that final thought, he closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

End Flashback

Falcon looked down in shame and turned the water off. He should leave this place and go back to Demon World, where he belonged. But no, he couldn't leave this planet to be destroyed by Chaos Kai. He would juts have to hunt him down and kill him, and then he could go back and forget this place. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He peaked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. He sensed the quarter-breed in another part of the house and the half-breed in another. He guessed and hoped the blonde was with her. He'd already sensed the males in another part of the city.

He made his way through the hallways, darting his eyes in all directions to make sure no one saw him. After a few minutes, he heard the sound of someone sleeping. He looked into the room the source was in and saw a blue-haired woman asleep with her head laying on the table.

Not far from her he could see his outfit hanging repaired on some hangers. He rushed to them and pulled them down. After inspecting them and finding them without damage, he ducked behind one of the machines and got dressed. After tying his sash around his waist he hung his towel on the hanger. He looked at the woman he'd identified as the female half-breed's mother. He picked up a nearby lab coat that was lying on the floor and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Vegeta," she mumbled in her sleep with a smile.

Falcon darted out back toward the med room. He had to duck behind a corner as the blonde and half-breed walked by. They didn't notice him and he slipped by.

He entered the room and grabbed his sword. He reached into his outfit and was thankful to find the bag of jewels in it. He kept it in a secret pocket. He pulled out a few jewels and laid them on the bed as a way to thank them for their misguided hospitality toward him. He shouldn't even be alive.

He looked to the window across the room. After flitting to it, he reached toward the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" a threatening voice growled from the door.

Falcon turned and looked back into Vegeta's glare.

Review please.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, stood in the doorway sending his best glare towards Falcon. The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't flinch in the least, keeping his usual calm expression on his face. Bra and Marron peaked over Vegeta's shoulders and could see Uub, Goten, and Trunks hovering just outside the window.

"Thought you just walk out of here behind my back didn't you?" Vegeta growled.

"I thought you were in another part of town," Falcon replied matter-o-factually.

A cocky smirk crossed Vegeta's face. "Amazing what one can do with ki blasts these days." 

"What do you want?"  

"Payback," Vegeta replied.

"One shouldn't fight for vengeance. It keeps one from being adaptable."

"I spent most of my life fighting to avenge our race after Frieza destroyed our planet."

"Where did it get you?"

Vegeta found he couldn't make a good comeback. What had he gained from it? Frieza killed him, toyed with him while mocking him for believing he was a Super Saiyan. And in the end, it was Goku who attained that power first. It was he who finally put Frieza in his place. Afterwards, Mirai delivered the final blow. For all his hatred toward the ice-jin, he never came close to proving he was his better in actual combat.

Falcon could tell he struck a nerve in the proud prince. He loosened his grip on his sword, ready to drop it should Vegeta choose to attack.  He had no intention of using against any of them.

"Enough of this talk. Its time you learned proper respect for Saiyan royalty." He took a step forward but stopped when he saw the look on Falcon's face. His eyes had narrowed, giving him a much darker look.

Vegeta had unknowingly sparked an image in Falcon's mind, one of his past. Someone had uttered the exact same phrase to him, someone he didn't like. _Spinas _Falcon thought, clenching his fist.

Bra and Marron scooted behind Pan, nervous about Falcon's sudden change. Pan noted their movements and took a defensive posture in front of them, even though she knew she was no match for Falcon.

Falcon calmed and returned to his emotionless self. He returned his gaze to meet Vegeta's and their staring contest continued.

"Prepare yourself," Vegeta said before powering up and charging. He threw his right fist toward Falcon but stopped when Falcon made no motion to move. "What are you waiting for?"

"What have we to gain?" Falcon replied.

"What?"

"There's no point in fighting me. I've already proven myself."

"Raise your fists or it'll be open season on your face!!!"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you," Falcon replied, zero fear in his voice.

Vegeta snarled and raised his fist but found he couldn't throw it at Falcon's face.

"I know you won't strike me like this. Your pride stops you from striking down an unguarded worthy opponent."

Vegeta growled, his fist shaking, begging him to pound Falcon's face in. He continued to glare at the legendary Saiyan as he brought his fist down.

"Pride is one of our race's biggest weaknesses. Which is why I got rid of it," said Falcon.

Vegeta grunted as the tip of Falcon's sword handle slammed into his stomach. As he doubled-over, Falcon did a fluent spin motion around him. He came out of the spin on Vegeta's left and grabbed the back of his head with his right hand. He continued forward and slammed Vegeta's head into the wall, breaking a hole to the outside. He continued forward and pushed Vegeta's face against the ground outside.

Vegeta, on pure instinct, spun his body with enough force to pull free of Falcon's grasp and swing his right leg at him. Falcon predicted the attack and brought his leg up, blocking Vegeta's kick with his shin. Vegeta growled and threw a punch, which Falcon avoided by flitting out of the way.

Vegeta flew toward him and sent a series of punches at Falcon. The prince growled in frustration as Falcon dodged each blow with simple spins and leaning to the sides. Falcon suddenly brought his fist up and Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him to block. Falcon's right leg came up and slammed into Vegeta's stomach. This caused Vegeta to let down his defenses and leave himself wide open for Falcon's next punch.

Bulma looked away from the battle and noticed everyone simply watching the fight in pure amazement. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go break those two up!!!"

Trunks and Gohan flew toward Vegeta and grabbed him by the arms, keeping him from attacking. Pan and Goten flew toward Falcon, but a simple glance from him told the he had no intentions of continuing the fight.

"That was a pretty cheap shot!!!" Goten said accusingly.

Falcon simply brushed the dirt from his sleeve. "When fighting demons for three thousand years, one learns to win by any means necessary. Believe me, I've pulled dirtier stunts." He floated to the ground and landed in front of Vegeta as he thrashed his arms about to try and free himself from Gohan and Trunks' grasp, wishing he could beat that calm look from Falcon's face.

"You've gained nothing from this fight, except maybe a broken ego."

Vegeta roared in response.

"I'll take my leave," Falcon said before taking to the air. He found Goten and Pan hovering in his path.

"You're just going to take off like this? After all we did for you?" Goten growled.

"I thank you for the help, however misguided it might have been."

Pan's eyes widened. "Misguided?"

"You should have left me to die."

"Do you have any idea what your saying?!" Goten asked.

Falcon nodded.

"Well at least say a proper thank you to Bra. She's the one that found you," Goten said, still shocked at Falcon's acceptance of death.

Falcon turned around and locked gazes with Bra. She flinched slightly, still not used to his piercing eyes. Even though she wanted to, she found she couldn't look away. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt as though it would fly out of her chest at any second.

Falcon suddenly flew at Goten and Pan, grabbing them around the waists in each arm, and pulled them away just in time to avoid a purple ki blast. He flew to the ground and let them go, spinning around to deflect another. They looked to the source and saw a new type of demon standing on the wall around Capsule Corps.

He had blue skin, with spiked up, snow-white hair, and wore a black bandana around his head. He wore a pair of black pants and had bandages wrapped wound his feet, leaving the black tattoos all over his torso and arms exposed. His glowing red eyes looked straight at Falcon as the Saiyan pressed the button to draw back his sheath.

"Hello Shadow Reaper," he said with a smirk.

Falcon didn't reply.

"Silent as always."

"Who are you?!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled himself from Trunks and Gohan's grasp.

"Azul, at your service," he replied with a dramatic bow.

"Another general," said Falcon.

The gang readied themselves, knowing a tough battle was ahead of them. Azul smirked and snapped his figures. A swarm of lesser demons leapt over the wall and charged the building. Those that could went Super Saiyan, minus Falcon, and all the Saiyans and Uub attacked.

On a building overlooking the building, two cloaked figures watch the ensuing battle. One of them wore a red cloak and the other wore a white one and was a head taller. Both had hoods that concealed their faces.

"He fights well with them. I sense an alliance in the making," the red-cloaked one remarked, amusement in his monotone voice.

"This is unexpected but it won't foil the master's plan," the white-cloaked one replied with a confident and aristocratic voice.

"Do you think it was wise to send Azul in? We all know he's no match for Shadow Reaper."

"I know that. That's why we sent him. I grow tired of his presence and this is the best way to deal with him."

The red-cloaked one chuckled.

"Officer," the white-cloaked one called.

An officer demon appeared behind him, kneeling with its head tilted down. "Yes General Talon?"

"Inform Lord Chaos Kai that Azul sadly won't be joining us for the launch," Talon replied, amusement in his voice. The officer nodded and disappeared.

"It's a shame I can't join in the launch," said the red-cloaked one.

"Yes, but you have your job here dear brother. I trust you will complete your mission even if Shadow Reaper joins them. They must not know of our plans until we are a safe distance from this planet."

"Yes, yes, we've been over this."

Talon turned back to the battle. "He seems to have Azul beaten."

Indeed he was correct. Azul was backing away while dodging Falcon's swings. At first, the two had been dead even, neither gaining much ground. He had attacked the Saiyan with two long knives but he was now reduced to one, a stab wound on his left arm prevented him from wielding a weapon in the other hand.

He didn't his best to parry Falcon's deadly blade, but Falcon pressed on, gaining momentum with each swing. Azul's arm was starting to tire from the relentless onslaught. His troops were busy being slaughtered by the other Earth warriors, providing no help for the general.

Falcon had to commend Azul's skill with the blade as the minutes ticked by. But, he knew the demon couldn't hold up his defense much longer and Falcon had yet to pull out the big guns. The demon knew he had only one chance at getting a good hit on Falcon.

He hesitated on a parry and allowed Falcon to slash him across the stomach. It was by no means deep or life threatening, but it did draw blood. He jumped back and coughed into his left hand. When Azul drew it away from his mouth, Falcon could see a dark blue liquid on his palm and running out of his mouth. He guessed the demon might have an internal injury and had coughed up the blood but his sixth warrior sense told him something fishy was going on.

Falcon raised his sword and brought it down. Azul brought his long dagger up and stopped the Saiyan's blade using his dagger's hilt. Their faces came within inches of each other as they pushed their swords forward. Azul smirked then spit the dark blue liquid in Falcon's eyes. Falcon saw it coming and closed his eyes in time to stop any of the liquid from hitting his eyeballs. He realized it was some kind of blinding poison and not blood that had been dripping from Azul's mouth. He had faked the cough to slip it into his mouth.

Falcon staggered back and Azul chuckled, knowing he had the upper hand. He swung his dagger at Falcon and slashed him across the chest. He took a few more swings that Falcon, surprisingly, dodged. Azul didn't care. The vapors from the poison will force Falcon to keep his eyes closed or go permanently blind.

Azul charged against and readied his dagger. Falcon swung his sword to parry any attack but Azul used his free hand to grab Falcon's wrist. With a triumphant smirk, he thrust the dagger toward the Saiyan.

He was thwarted when Gohan flew in and kicked the demon squarely on the cheek. Azul flew to the side but did a sidespin in the air and recovered. Gohan appeared in front of him and let lose twelve punches and finished it off with a knee to the stomach. Azul grunted but managed to pull back enough to slash Gohan across the abdomen. He brought his left hand forward and fired a ki blast that blew Gohan back.

Pan appeared in front of the demon and before he could react, she kicked him where the sun don't shin. As he doubled over clutching himself Pan slammed her head into his face, causing a sickening crunch to resound as Azul's nose broke. He fell on his butt still wondering what hit him. Pan didn't relent and kicked him squarely on the chin.

An ogre came charging in and tackled Pan away from the general. The two rolled on the ground, Pan kicking and scratching at the ogres face, thankful that she allowed Bra to do her nails. Azul stood up rubbing his broken nose. He looked around but couldn't find Falcon but heard demons cry out as they were cut down. He wondered how the Saiyan could still fight even when blinded.

Falcon was slicing through the demon ranks though he still couldn't see. He had prepared himself for such occasions and his other senses were heightened enough to put up a good fight. Vegeta was never far off; keeping the demons from harming what he was destined to beat. Bra, Goten, and Uub were busy keeping the demons from entering the building while Trunks had disappeared in the fight.

Azul heard a series of bangs and looked to the source. He saw Pan slamming the ogre's head again and again against the pavement. The demon general cringed when he heard a snap followed by the ogre's brains splattering all over the ground and on Pan. He saw his chance and threw his dagger toward Pan. She saw it coming but was so tangled up with the ogre she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Trunks appeared in front of her and the dagger plunged into his left shoulder.

"Trunks!!!" Pan screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his wound. She blasted the ogre off and hurried to his side.

Azul picked up his other dagger and smirked. _Well at least they'll be together in the afterlife. Out of my way. _

He readied it to throw but grunted as the tip of a sword jutted through his chest. His eyes widened when he saw Falcon's reflection in his dagger's blade.

"Never underestimate a blind warrior." With that, Falcon twisted his sword and pulled it out. Azul jerked as the blade exited him and fell face first to the ground.

Falcon sensed something to his side and prepared to attack but stopped when he sensed it was the female half-breed.

"Uh, I have something to wipe the poison off," she said timidly.

Falcon accepted the soaked rag and wiped the poison from his eyes. He opened them and found no poison dripping onto his eyes. Satisfied, he turned to Bra. "You should help your brother Miss…"

"Bra, Bra Briefs."

Falcon nodded and flitted off to finish the remaining demons.

Talon and the red-cloaked figure, his brother, had watched the whole thing.

"Very impressive," Talon said as he clapped his hands again and again.

"Not bad," his brother admitted.

"Now Claw, you should give them more credit."

"I'll need to see more," Claw said before turning and disappearing into a portal. Talon turned back the Capsule Corps and looked at Falcon one more time. _He'll be a challenge _he thought before disappearing.

An hour later

Pan gently hugged Trunks, his wound cleaned and bandaged. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Pan, anytime," Trunks replied soothingly.

Falcon stood in the living room with the others. "I'll be taking my leave now," he said, turning toward the door.

Bulma stepped in front of him. "Oh no you don't."

Falcon raised and eyebrow.

"Today just proved how much we can both benefit if you join us. You'll have a home, free food, and friends all around you."

Falcon didn't really care for such things anymore. He could handle the no home and food part and had forbidden himself from ever making new friends. 

"Yeah, you said we couldn't fight the demons properly. Maybe you could teach use how its done so we can be better prepared," Gohan said walking up to them.

"And we need all the help we can get. If we run into any more generals, it could be the end of the Saiyan race. Well, except for you maybe," Goten added.

That struck Falcon hard. He was looking at what remained of his race. Not helping them could lead to their death. And as a Royal Knight, Falcon had taken an oath to protect all Saiyans with his life. Even after 3,000 years, he couldn't bring himself to break that oath.

"Very well, I'm in."

Review please.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marron, Uub, and 18 looked on as Pan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and even Bra shoved food down their throats. Marron reached for an orange but Vegeta snatched it up and swallowed it in one gulp after pealing the skin off.

"I'll never get used to this," she said making 18 and Uub nod in agreement.

Chichi walked up with another plate of waffles. She set it down and a few seconds later it was empty. She sighed and looked around. "Has anyone seen Falcon?"

Everyone stopped eating, except Vegeta who could care less where Falcon was, and looked around as well.

"He was training in the GR last I saw him," Bra answered.

As if one cue, Falcon walked into the room, his body covered in sweat. He walked to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"Hey Falcon, you should join us before the food runs out," said Goten.

"I'm not hungry," Falcon replied as he poured the juice into a large glass.

This time, even Vegeta stopped eating.

"I never thought I'd hear a Saiyan say that," Bulma said, breaking the silence.

"Did you eat earlier this morning?" asked Pan.

Falcon shook his head before taking a sip from his glass.

"You didn't have dinner last night either. How can you stand it?" Trunks asked.

"I was constantly on the run from demons. I sometimes went weeks without food."

Pan choked on her food at hearing that.

Tired of so many questions, Falcon drank what was left in his glass and headed back for the GR. He had joined the group a little over two weeks ago. He mainly kept to himself, doing his best to avoid conversations. When they did occur he kept his replies brief or simply nodded or shook his head. He had come to fight not socialize. His days were spent training himself day and night often going a few days without sleeping. Just because he was in a nice house, didn't mean he was going to get lazy. No, Falcon knew he had to keep himself in top condition and his senses razor sharp at all times.

He entered the room and set the gravity at 900 times Earth's gravity. After cracking the kinks out of his neck, he commenced his training. He knew he was being watched by a certain princess and her blonde friend, having sensed and heard them following. He ignored them and continued to through punches and kicks at imaginary opponents.

Bra and Marron watched him through the room's tiny window.

"I swear he defies everything I've come to think natural of Saiyans. He doesn't eat that much and I've yet to see him sleep," Marron said.

"I gues years in Demon World does that to you. I certainly wouldn't want to go anywhere those nasty demons are from," Bra replied.

The two shrugged and went to Bra's room.

A few hours later

Bra was walking toward the kitchen to get some sodas for her and Marron when she heard a bang on the GR door. She tuned to it and saw Trunks and Goten looking at her through the window with terrified and desperate expressions on their faces.

"Bra, let us out!!!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah sis, open the door before…" Trunks was silenced when a hand grabbed his left shoulder and another grabbed Goten's left. They froze and looked at the hands then looked at each other. The two screamed before being yanked away from the window. What followed were a series of explosions, pleas for mercy, screams, and the sounds of two half-Saiyan bodies getting utterly smashed and broken.

Bra only stood there, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. The door opened and a shirtless Falcon walked out. He stopped just outside and turned slightly toward the room. "When you two pop your joints back into place, we'll continue." He then walked off toward his room.

Bra peaked in, knowing what she would find. Sure enough, Trunks and Goten lay on the floor, their bodies covered in bruises and their joints bent in ways they shouldn't.

"This is the fourth time this week," Bra sighed.

"Just get the beans," Trunks whined. Bra nodded and headed for the med room where the beans were now stored.

Falcon had started training the gang about three days after joining, well except for Vegeta who flat out hated the proposition of training with his new nemesis. They quickly discovered training under him was as intense and demanding as it gets. Falcon didn't believe in holding back and treated every exercise as a battle. He didn't have any problems with breaking bones since he knew the beans could heal them. After they ate the healing food, the training would continue even more intense than before.

Falcon was preparing them for the vicious battles that lay ahead as more demons poured onto Earth through the portals. He wanted training to be as vicious as real battles. In fact, the only difference between training with Falcon and actual battle was that Falcon didn't try to kill them. Of coarse, he held back a little for Bra since she was the weakest and least experienced.

Bra came back with the beans and gave them to her brother and crush. The two stood up and examine their bodies for any damage.

"Doesn't Falcon know the difference between training and real battles?" Trunks said, frustration in his voice.

"I've never had so many broken bones in such short time," said Goten.

"Why don't you two go get something to eat? I'll cover for you," Bra said.

The two flashed her grateful smiles before running to the kitchen. Bra shook her head.

"They need the training."

Bra jumped a foot into the air. She spun around and glared at Falcon as he leaned on the wall next to the window. "I've told you to stop doing that!!!"

Falcon raised an eyebrow though Bra wasn't sure if it was in curiosity or amusement.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you returned with the beans."

Bra noticed his sword leaning on the wall next to him. "Don't tell me you're putting them through weapons training again." That basically meant Goten and Trunks had to stay one step ahead of Falcon's blade. Not and easy task.

"Most demons are armed," Falcon replied matter-o-factually.

Bra let out an exasperated sigh. Falcon always did this to them. He would always say something quick and to the point that let one without any way to counter.

"Well at least stop surprising me like that!!!"

"Pay attention to your surroundings."

She growled. Falcon was a master of stealth, who never made a sound even when walking down the hall. He could be in the same room as you and you'd never know. She knew she had passed him many times during his stay with them and never knew it. She often compared him to the ninjas of Earth, a warrior of silence and shadow.

He stood up, grabbed his sword, and walked back into the GR, closing it behind him.

Bra stood in place a few minutes just looking at where he had been leaning but remembered she had to get drinks for her and Marron she hurried toward the kitchen hoping Trunks and Goten weren't using the blender again.

Somewhere else in the house, Gohan was speaking with Supreme Kai through a crystal ball they had been given for communication purposes.

"So, anything new?" the Kai asked.

Gohan shook his head. "I haven't learned anything new about him. All I know is that he's a Saiyan who's lived in Demon World for many years. I can barely get him to talk especially about his past."

Supreme Kai was silent as he thought of what to do. "Okay lay off for awhile. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it. If you keep asking it may agitate him to leave us. We need him to trust us and trying to pry without permission will have the opposite effect."

Gohan nodded.

"Well, I must be off."

"Wait," Gohan said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Any news on my dad?" 

"He should be returning from training any day now. Don't worry, we'll send him over as soon as he arrives."

Gohan smiled before the image on the ball disappeared.

Outside a few minutes later

Trunks took to the air for a quick flight to calm his nerves. Falcon had agreed to give them a thirty-minute break. Goten had taken the opportunity to go see his girlfriend Lisa, which made Bra a little depressed. Sometimes Trunks wished Goten would just get rid of that age limit for girls he went out with. He wouldn't mind calling him his brother-in-law in fact he loved the idea. But Goten had told him Bra was like the little sister he never had so any chances between the two were pretty much out the window.

"Hey Trunks."

Trunks looked back and saw Pan flying toward him.

"Mind if I join you, just in case a few demons decide to attack."

Trunks smiled and nodded. The two continued on their way, sticking close to the edge of the populated area.

"It's such a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky," Pan said looking at the endless expanse of blue.

"Yeah, hard to believe theirs a war going on." 

"So, how did training go?"

"The usual, Falcon kicked me and Goten around like rag dolls then Bra gave us Senzu beans and we were back on our feet."

"He's even worse than your dad," Pan giggled.

"I'd have to agree with you on that. Dad was tough, but he never dislocated my shoulders in one training session."

"My dad only trained me a little. Grandpa taught me most of my fighting skills," Pan said, sadness in her voice at the end.

Trunks looked sympathetically at her. "You really miss him, don't you?"

Pan nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I felt the same way when my dad killed himself to try and stop Buu. You know how I kept going?"

Pan looked at him.

"I knew he did it so I could live to fight another day. That's why Goku was willing to leave us. He knew if he sacrificed himself, you'd be here now protecting Earth from destruction."

Pan smiled, which made Trunks' heart beat faster.

"How bout I get us some ice cream? I still got fifteen minutes," Trunks said. Pan nodded, and the two flew to the nearest vender.

An hour after lunch

Bra watched as Falcon crouched and ran his hand on the ground, checking for any sign of demon activity. She, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan had accompanied him on patrol. Bra looked over and noticed how closely her best friend and brother were standing together. It made her wish Goten would do the same. He was patrolling with Vegeta and Uub.

"Find anything?" Gohan asked.

Falcon, still crouching, walked toward a pile of old cloths and trash. "They camped here."

"Are you sure?" Bra asked.

Falcon answered her by pulling the pile off the ground revealing the remains of a fire. She wondered how he was able to find such things. He had shown them a few times before his exceptional tracking skills. Demons did a very good job at covering their tracks.

"So how long ago did they leave?" Pan asked.

"Less than an hour ago. There is still a little smoke."

"Which way did they go?" Gohan asked.

Falcon remained silent and started searching the area around the fire. After a few minutes, he saw a single footprint on the ground.  He looked around and saw faint traces of a small army walking by. "East."

They looked in the direction he indicated. "I don't sense anything," said Trunks.

"They don't have any energy signals," Falcon explained

"Let's go," Gohan ordered.

They ran in the direction, Falcon in the lead. They didn't fly since Falcon had explained shortly after joining that demons were sensitive to energy signals. Flying alerted the demons to the group's location.

Falcon suddenly veered to the side.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked.

"They're moving in zigzags. It's one of their traveling tactics."

They looked at each other before following him.

After a few minutes Falcon headed back the other direction. They were puzzled at first but followed him anyway. He did the same process two more times then stopped and backtracked. The then halted and looked to the east.

"What's the deal?" Trunks asked when they caught up.

"This is the middle of each segment of the zigzag. If we go straight forward, we'll head them off." He took off toward the east, the group right behind.

After nearly an hour, Falcon stopped and crouched behind what was left of a car. "They'll come by here. We'll wait here until then."

"Really?" Bra asked suspiciously.

Falcon nodded.

They crouched next to him and waited. 

After nearly half and hour of waiting, Bra was starting to get impatient.

"Falcon, are you sure they'll come this way?"

Falcon didn't reply.

"Hey are you listening to me?!" 

Falcon held up a finger, signaling her to be quiet then pointed that same finger to their right. They looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a small army of demons marching toward them. They hadn't noticed the Saiyans.

Falcon grabbed his sword's handle and drew back the sheath while the others prepared to attack. They let the front of the column march by before they attacked.

In one mighty circular swing of his sword to the right, Falcon decapitated eight ogres. He came out of it drawing back his sword and thrusting it into another ogre's chest and through its heart. He ducked to avoid a flying body as Pan punched one and rolled to the side, stabbing another ogre's belly as he came out. Another lunged at him with its spear but he parried its thrust and countered with a slash across its throat.

Trunks had taken an ax from one of his victims and used it to stop another ogre's sword. He pushed it back and brought the ax up. With a yell he brought it down. The ogre brought its sword up to block but the ax drove through the pitiful defense and smashed into its skull. Trunks smirked and pulled on the ax only to find it was stuck in the dead ogre's head. Trunks frowned and continued to pull to no avail. He went Super Saiyan and gave it one final tug that brought the ax back up with the head still attached while the rest of the body fell to the ground. He dropped the ax and head and decided he would do better to use his hands and ki blasts.

Pan was busy blasting her way through a group of skeletons. One slashed at her but she grabbed it by the wrist and twisted her hand, breaking the demon's arm. She then brought her fist back and punched it in the face, following it with a ki blast through he head.

Bra had pulled up another lamppost and was using it to bat away every demon in her path. She almost hit Falcon but he saw it coming and managed to leap over it. He even landed on it and rode it into another group of ogres.

Gohan was flying overhead, blasting any demon that tried to get away. He could see the battle was winding down as Pan and Falcon took out what was left of the small demon force. _I can't believe my daughter is such a good killer. And she's only a quarter Saiyan. _

Falcon pulled his sword out of the last demon and felt someone pat his back. He looked to Trunks, who had turned his attention to Pan. The legendary Saiyan shook his head and went to search the bodies for information.

That night

Bra was laying in bed trying to fall asleep but found she couldn't. She let out a growl and got out of bed to get a midnight snack. She saw some movement in the darkness ahead of her and stopped. She walked toward it and realized it was Falcon. He had his sword in his left hand as he opened a window.

He had placed his foot on the sill when Bra spoke up. "Where are you going?"

Falcon stopped but didn't turn to her. "To hunt." With that, he leapt out and disappeared into the night.

He ran through the darkness, sticking to the shadows of the lit city. He didn't sleep much anyway so he figured he would do something useful. He also needed to think about a few things. He knew Gohan was trying to learn a few more things about him, something he was not comfortable with. He wanted to try and keep things from getting personal with the group he joined. His relationship had to remain professional, for their own safety. If he lost control again, he wouldn't be able to endure the guilt he'd feel for killing them.

Review please.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trunks walked into the living room to find everyone having a meeting, except his dad who was probably in the GR. Bra, Pan, Marron, and Bulma were all seated on the sofa, Gohan, Goten and Uub were on chairs nearby, and Falcon was leaning against the wall in the corner being his usual silent self.

"Hey Trunks," Pan said when she saw him.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked.

"We were just talking about life before this war started. When we didn't have to worry about an army of demons trying to kill us at every turn," Bulma answered.

Falcon remained silent but was listening intently. He didn't have much of a life before the war on Earth started. To him this was another battle in a war he'd been fighting for thousands of years. It really wasn't much different from the times before he went to Earth except now he worked with a team.

Deciding he had no real reason to stay in the room, he silently slipped out through the window. Like most other times, no one noticed him leave, a testament to his stealth skills. He leapt onto the top of the large house and looked in the direction of the occupied area. He'd often come up here just to be alone, where no one could interrupt him. The others didn't even know he came up here since he always snuck away.

He was still contemplating why he had joined them. Before, he had no limitations to what he could or could not do in battle. Now, they were questioning some of his methods. He used a minor form of torture to gather information from demon prisoners. Then, he'd kill them. The group didn't like it but in Demon World, a quick death was considered merciful. If a demon who gave information returned to his allies, it would be taken apart alive one limb at a time then would be impaled on a spike and displayed along a road as a warning to those who give information to the enemy. They had created many more tortures for different offenses.

Now Falcon was looking for the location of Chaos Kai. The commanders of the camp only had basic information so they weren't much help. He needed a general to find out what the evil Kai was up to.

He suddenly sensed something just outside Capsule Corps' perimeter and disappeared.

Inside, Vegeta was furiously training in the GR. He knew Falcon's strange silver-haired form was beyond even level 3 in power. He could no longer go Super Saiyan 4 because he'd lost his tail around five years ago in an accident that involved Bra's woodworking class project. Why she was even taking that class was beyond him. And now he found he couldn't grow it back. Goten had broken the Blutz Wave amplifier that helped him transform in the first place. He couldn't believe his rotten luck.

He growled and turned off the gravity, panting from the punches and kicks he'd thrown. For now, he had to work on attaining level 3. He would be a more effective fighter if he could do that. He was still wondering why Falcon's power seemed familiar to him. It reminded him of something, something even he feared but it seemed not as dangerous with Falcon. He shook his head and walked out to get a snack.

Bra was reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. Seeing as she was the closest to the front door, she got up and headed for it. The doorbell rang a second time as she walked. "I'm coming," she hollered. She opened the door and found herself face-to-face with an ogre. She screamed and jumped back.

Then she saw Falcon standing behind it, holding it up by the back of its neck armor. He shoved it forward and the demon slammed against the wall. Falcon walked up to it and punched it in the stomach then banged its head against the wall, disorienting it. He grabbed it by the collar again and dragged it through the halls. Whenever the demon started to get its bearings straight, Falcon would kick and punch it or slam it against the wall. 

Bra was following not to far behind along with Pan, Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub who had heard her scream and rushed to her. Along the way, Falcon and his prisoner passed by Vegeta, who was eating a large sandwich. He raised a curious eyebrow as the two walked by. He followed, still eating his sandwich as he walked.

Falcon reached the GR and threw the demon in, and then he walked in and locked the door behind him. He looked at the demon before walking to the control panel. The demon was on one knee as it struggled to get up.

"Now, you will tell me the location of any generals," Falcon said as he typed 500x gravity into the computer.

"Like I'd ever tell you," the ogre growled back.

"Last chance now tell me," Falcon replied.

Outside everyone huddled around the window. "What's going on in there?" Goten asked.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. "A Saiyan style interrogation."

Falcon pressed the button and the gravity activated. The demon, not powerful enough to deal with such a thing, fell to the ground and screamed as the gravity crushed its body.

"Just answer my question and I'll show you mercy," Falcon replied as he as he grabbed the knob that adjusted the gravity level.

"Never," the demon grunted.

Falcon replied by turning the knob, increasing the level to 600x. The demon screamed again from the added weight.

"Now will you tell me?" Falcon asked.

"Go fuck yourself," the demon growled.

Falcon still showed no emotion as he brought the gravity to 900x. This time the demon's screams were accompanied by cracks and popping as its bones gave way.

"Alright I'll tell you!!!"

Falcon pressed the off button and the gravity deactivated. The demon lay on the floor, panting from the experience it just had.

"Talk," Falcon said as he squatted next to it.

"One of the generals…I think…he's in…that large building…on the other side…of the city," it replied between each pant.

"Which building?"

"I don't know. It's the biggest one over there."

Everyone else could here what they were saying through the door.

"I know, the mall. That's the biggest place on the occupied side," Bra said with a snap of her fingers.

"Figures you'd know that," Vegeta mumbled having been dragged out there many times before.

Falcon had heard Bra's statement. "Is it the mall?"

"I don't know what it's called. It's name's written in strange glowing letters one each side," the ogre answered.

"What color are they?" Pan hollered.

"Um…red," the demon replied hesitantly.

Falcon looked to the group to confirm the claim. The look in Bra's eyes told him the mall was the right building.

"You said you'd show me mercy," the demon said from the floor, unable to move with every bone in its body broken.

"That I did," Falcon said. He spread his hand toward it and vaporized it with a ki blast. All that was left was a charred black spot on the ground. Without looking back, he turned and walked to the door.

The others had stunned expressions as he walked out. Vegeta was glaring at him but was secretly glad Falcon had done that. He hadn't seen an interrogation like that since he was a boy.

"Where is this mall you spoke of?" Falcon asked.

"O-on the other side of town," Bra replied trying to hide her nervousness. Falcon was defiantly the most vicious guy she'd ever known; the most vicious good guy that is.

"Can you show me the way to it?" Falcon ordered more than asked.

"Why should we go?" Goten asked.

"The demon force in West City's commander is there."

"So if we take him out, then it'll be easier to defend the city right?" Gohan asked.

Falcon nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Pan said excited at fighting another general.

The group took off, Bra in front. Falcon was the last out since he went to retrieve his sword, but he quickly made it next to Bra. When they reached the outskirts of the occupied area, they landed and continued on foot. Falcon ran along the outside of the group keeping an eye out for any demon patrols. They ran into light resistance but Falcon and Vegeta quickly dispatched it.

Finally they stopped at the mall. Everyone gasped while Bra looked about ready to faint. The large parking lot was covered in tents with demons scurrying about the place. The mall itself lay in almost complete ruin and had been modified with some fortifications. The mere sight of her favorite place in such ruin almost gave Bra a heart attack.

Falcon was unaffected and surveyed the area. He noticed a column of black wagons heading for the camp. There was a long passage through the camp toward the mall's doorway. He let out a bird-like whistle, which caught everyone's attention. He pointed toward them and they quickly understood what to do. Falcon planned to hitchhike on the wagons to get into the building undetected. Vegeta scoffed at the idea. He never liked sneaking around.

"Anyone want to stay?" Falcon asked.

Vegeta raised his hand.

"I'll stay to. When the attack starts, we'll keep them busy out here," Trunks said.

"Well I'm going in," Pan said cracking her knuckles.

"Me too," Bra said, wanting to check the condition of her favorite stores. Gohan and Uub also volunteered to go while Goten decided to help Vegeta and Trunks outside.

Falcon, Bra, Pan, Uub, and Gohan headed off while the remaining three stayed behind to wait for the signal. They followed Falcon along the camp's perimeter crouching low to avoid detection. They stopped at the side of the road as the wagons went by. Falcon looked around for one they could ride into the camp on.  He saw a large one with sentries who were asleep riding pig-like beasts around it. He motioned for the others to follow and crept toward the road.

They crouched behind an overturned car and waited for it to come into range. As it came in front of them, they rushed underneath it. Falcon quickly, and surprisingly silently, punched and hole in the bottom for them to creep inside. He held on to the bottom as the others went into the hole then went in himself.

They found themselves in a dark place with no light. Falcon created a small ki ball to illuminate the place. They were surrounded by large chests that were cool to touch.

"What's in these things?" Bra whispered as she opened one of the chests. Falcon clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her scream at seeing animal limbs.

"Food," he said as Bra continued to scream into his hand. When she calmed down, he removed his hand.

He used a sword to poke a hole into the side and looked at the outside. They were now in the camp and surrounded by tents swarming with demons. He looked at his companions. Gohan and Pan were huddled together trying to keep warm, Uub was sitting Indian-style with his eyes closed in meditation, and Bra was unusually close to Falcon. She was nervous being surrounded by dead animal parts and wanted to stay as close to the more powerful Saiyan as possible. It made Falcon a little uncomfortable, not being used to such things. He peeked through the hole and realized they had reached the mall's entrance. The wagon stopped as the guards checked the driver's security clearance. The sudden stop caused a cow head to fall from an open chest and land next to Bra. She squealed and grabbed the nearest person's arm, which happened to be Falcon's.

Falcon tensed at the sudden contact, now very uncomfortable. Luckily, the demons thought Bra's squeal was a squeaky wheel. Pan snickered as Falcon tried to gently pry Bra off while she buried her face into his arm, still frightened by the head. Falcon finally gave up and decided on a more direct approach.

"Excuse me," he said calmly.

Bra opened her eyes, realizing who she was holding on to. She quickly let go and flashed Falcon a nervous smile. "Uh, sorry about that."

Falcon raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

_Looks like Uncle Goten might have some competition _Pan thought mischievously.

Outside the wagon, the driver had parked and went around to unload the cargo. It opened the back and was immediately grabbed by the neck and pulled in. The last thing it felt was a dagger being plunged into its heart before it felt nothing anymore. Falcon sheathed his dagger and looked out to make sure it was clear. He motioned for the others to follow and silently ran away from it to what was once a shoe store. They ducked behind a dusty display case as a guard patrol walked by.

"Where could the general be?" Gohan asked.

"I bet the food court. It's big and open. The perfect place for a commander to put his base of operations," Uub stated.

They heard Bra let out an 'eep' and turned to her. She was holding a box with a pair of red high heel shoes in it. "I was going to buy this pair," she cried as she wiped the dust off of it. Falcon sighed and turned his attention back to the area around them to find a way to the center, where the court was. Pan went over to Bra to soothe her in her time of shoe mourning.

Falcon found a good rout and led the group through it. They carefully made their way through the mall, ducking into stores when patrols walked by. Finally, they came to the food court, where they saw a demon sitting on a thrown.

He wore a black, spandex suit with black cloves, black boots, a gray belt, and a white mask that had a red streak over the mouth in the shape of a smile a two red slits for seeing through. They couldn't see any weapons near him.

"Know who this guy is?" Gohan asked.  

Falcon nodded. "Shadow."

"Is he tough?" Pan asked.

"I've never fought him before," Falcon replied.

"Well he looks pretty weak to me," Bra said.

"Oh really," a voice said from behind. They spun around and saw Shadow standing in front of them. They looked back to the throne and saw the Shadow there melt away. "An illusion, I'm a master of them."

"So I've heard," Falcon said as he pressed the button on his sword.

"The mighty Shadow Reaper. This is a surprise."

Falcon didn't reply.

"I can't have you all sneaking around my base." With that, the demon general attacked.

Gohan fired a yellow ki blast into the sky, the signal for Vegeta and the others to attack.

Shadow charged Pan and threw a punch, which she easily dodged. She punched back but found herself punching a black blanket. Shadow appeared behind her and kicked the right side of her face, sending her crashing into a pillar. Gohan went for a kick but Shadow fired a blast to the ground creating a blinding flash. Gohan shielded his eyes but the blast soon died down. Shadow was nowhere to be found. Gohan looked around but couldn't see him. The demon's head rose from the half-Saiyan's own shadow and raised a dagger to stab him. Falcon flew in and swung his sword at Shadow forcing him to jump back. Before Falcon could continue his assault, Shadow melted back into the shadows. 

Falcon glanced around keeping tabs on his own shadow. He heard a swoosh behind him and ducked in time to avoid a dagger. He spun around, bringing his sword around but Shadow quickly drew back. Uub appeared at his side and threw a series of punches that the agile demon easily dodged. The human raised his fist for a ki blast but suddenly saw threw Shadows in front of him. The center one kicked him in the stomach while a second punched his face. The third finished with a ki blast the sent him crashing into the throne.

Falcon swung at one but found his sword going right through it. Another sent a ki blast toward him but he sliced through it and took to the air. He knew two of them were illusions but wasn't sure which was the real one. He had to come up with a strategy and fast. Shadow didn't give him the chance and threw his dagger at him. Falcon easily dodged but the dagger was followed by a second, third, forth, and fifth one. Falcon flitted to the ground in front of one of the Shadows and slashed at him. Once again his sword went right through it.

Pan attacked another one but her attacks went through it as well. Uub and Gohan attacked the third and combined ki blasts. Shadow chuckled and melted back into the shadows at its feet. He reappeared behind them and spread his hand toward them a net made of black ki fired from it and ensnared Gohan and Uub.

"Don't struggle with it. All of my attacks release negative energy that deactivates your own," he said proudly.

Falcon would have attacked but the copy he was fighting kept attacking. It could hit him but he couldn't hit it back. Pan was having the same problem with her own. Falcon saw an opening in the copy's defense and sent a shockwave toward the real Shadow. Before the demon could dodge, he was hit, losing his concentration and deactivating the copies. Pan quickly went on the offensive and kicked him right in the stomach sending him to the ground. She happened to land him on another shadow, which he melted into. Pan growled in frustration and looked around. Gohan and Uub had gone unconscious from the negative energy given off by the net.

Falcon fired a golden blast into the air and it went off in flight. It illuminated the area and he could clearly see Shadow behind Pan. Pan saw the look in his eyes and spun around. Her foot slammed into Shadow's face sending him flying back but he recovered and landed on his feet.

Shadow knew he couldn't take on Pan and Falcon at the same time. He looked around and his gaze fell on Bra. She had been holding off other demons from the battle. He quickly threw a black ki ball at her. She saw it coming but wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Falcon appeared next to her and pushed her from its path. It hit him and he disappeared, as if sucked into the blast.

Bra looked around frantically for him. "Falcon? Falcon?!"

"What'd you do to him?" Pan demanded.

"I sent him to another dimension. One of darkness where he will be helpless."

Pan glared at him and he chuckled in reply. With a yell, she powered up and charged.

With Falcon

Falcon lay on the ground to weak to move. The world around him was completely black except for an eerie purple liquid that covered the ground. It was only half an inch deep but it gave off negative energy, zapping him of his power.

He hadn't pushed Bra out of the way because he had fallen for her. He just didn't want to see someone who was dragged into this war have to suffer because of his failure. This wasn't the first time Chaos Kai had attempted to invade the living world. In fact, this was the twenty-second attempt. Falcon had thwarted their previous attempts. This one had been no exception. He had gone out and faced an entire demon army alone. He was winning until someone attacked him from behind and knocked him out with one ki blast. When he woke up, the portals had already opened and the demons were pouring into the living world. They would have been made useless if he had managed to destroy the main portal. But to do so now would have caused a chain reaction that would create a black hole, destroying both worlds. So he had failed at stopping them

He wondered if he would ever get out. Did he even deserve to be let out? Here, he could never cause anyone else any more pain or grief. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into darkness.

Back at the battle

Pan was furiously attacking Shadow while Bra held off any guards that tried to join in.

"Bring him back!!!" Pan yelled as she threw punch after punch, which Shadow easily dodged.

"The only way to deactivate my attacks is to kill me. Something you won't be able to do," Shadow replied confidently.

Pan growled and continued her assault. Shadow jumped back but Pan gave chase. Shadow then clapped his hands together and a group of Shadows surrounded Pan. They circled around her, keeping her from figuring out who the real Shadow was. She grunted as a sharp blade cut into her back.

"Pan!!!" Bra screamed.

Shadow pulled his dagger out and the copies disappeared. He grabbed Pan by the hair and held her in midair.

"That pretty head of yours would make a great trophy," he laughed.

He raised his dagger for the final blow but someone grabbed his wrist. He spun around to punch the intruder but only saw a flash of orange before being sent crashing to the ground from a punch to the face.

Pan wasn't sure what was happening but felt a pair of strong arms gently grab her and carry her to the ground.  She opened her eyes slightly and saw an orange gi, a blue sash, and a head of wild black hair. "G-grandpa?" she said weakly.

"Goku?!" Bra said, surprise in her voice. It wasn't the Goku they said goodbye to. He was a grown man again.

Goku looked at Pan and gently set her down. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Curse you," Shadow said as he stood up, a crack on his mask.

Goku stood up and looked at Shadow. "You use a lot of dirty tricks. That's no way to fight."

"I do what I must to win."

"Bra, give Pan and the others these," Goku said tossing a small sack of Senzu beans to her.

He then turned to Shadow and went Super Saiyan. Shadow knew he was outmatched but he could win if he sent this Goku to the other dimension to join Falcon.

Goku suddenly appeared in front of him and punch him in the stomach. Shadow doubled over as Goku brought his other fist up to collide with Shadow's chin sending him crashing into a table.

"I'll give you one last chance. Take your army and go back to wherever you came from."

Shadow threw his dimensional blast at Goku but the Saiyan easily dodged.

"You fool. I can't disobey the master's orders. Lord Chaos Kai's will is the only will."

"Then I can't allow you to threaten my home," Goku said as he brought his hands back. Shadow growled and charged, crating a dozen copies around him.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!!!" Goku fired his signature attack sending it toward Shadow and his copies. It engulfed all of them and vaporized them including the real Shadow. He let out a scream before leaving Earth for good.

Vegeta and the others ran into the scene just as the attack blew up.

"Dad!!!" Goten yelled when he saw Goku.

"K-Kakarot?" Vegeta stuttered.

"Grandpa!!!" a healed Pan cried happily as she flew to him and threw her arm around his neck.

"Whoa Pan, you've grown," Goku said as he pulled back to look at his granddaughter.

"I knew you'd come."

"Well, I can't let an army of demons destroy my home and family and just sit around ya know."

The other joined them with Vegeta taking up the rear.

"I can't believe its you dad," Goten said as he and Gohan hugged their father.

They then noticed Vegeta glaring at them. "You're late Kakarot."

"I missed you to Vegeta," Goku replied with a grin.

They saw a black hole form in the air not to far from them and turned their attention to it. Falcon fell out, his sword clanging on the ground as he hit the ground. He was still to weak to move or even open his eyes. Bra rushed to him and gave him a Senzu Bean. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"We managed to beat Shadow. Well actually, he did it," Bra replied pointing toward Goku.

Falcon looked to where she was pointing and saw the said Saiyan offering his hand to him. "You must be Falcon. Supreme Kai's told me a lot about you."

Falcon accepted his hand and Goku pulled him to his feet.

"You must be Goku."

"How'd you know?"

"Your pictures are all over Capsule Corps."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Falcon. The Kais showed me what you've been doing since you arrived. I owe you my family's lives."

"I only do what's necessary," Falcon replied.

"Can I spar with you when we get back? You're a terrific fighter. Please," Goku said eagerly.

"Very well," Falcon replied as he picked up his sword.

"Hey let's head back. Grandma's gonna freak when she sees you," Pan said grabbing Goku's hand.

"I bet she will," Goku laughed before the group flew back the Capsule Corps.

A few minutes later

Chichi was hugging Goku while she cried into his chest. "Oh Goku, I was so worried about you."

"Aw Chichi, you're embarrassing me," Goku said blushing.

"Well you've been dead for so long. I thought I'd never see you again."

Goku only smiled as the others watched on. Vegeta wanted to barf at the moment from watching the scene.

"Can we eat dinner now? I'm starving," Goku said.

"I knew you were about to ask that," Chichi said as she wiped a tear from her eye. They all walked toward the kitchen exchanging stories about what had happened since Goku left.

Bra was the last out and noticed Falcon had stayed behind. He was sitting on the windowsill, his right leg propped up while his left leg dangled in the air and arms crossed over his chest. She walked to him.

"Hey Falcon."

He turned to her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh…well…okay then," Bra said as she turned. She suddenly turned back to him. "Thanks for saving me from Shadow's blast."

Falcon nodded, his way of saying 'your welcome'.

Bra smiled and turned around to go back to the kitchen. Falcon looked back outside to watch the sunset. It was something he'd missed during his years in Demon World.

On another part of the world

Talon and Claw looked at the carnage at West City through a mirror.

"I knew Shadow would fail us," Claw said coldly.

"The master did predict this," his brother said, waving his hand to deactivate the image.

"Who was that new warrior?"

"I believe they called him Goku, or Kakarot as the prince said," Talon replied.                                 

"So that's the Saiyan we've heard so much about."

"Yes, our friend won't stop yelling his name."

"Do you think we should release him? After all, we lost so many just to capture him."

Talon chuckled. "Yes. It will be most entertaining."

Claw turned and walked into the fortress built on the ruins of one of Earth's cities. He made his way to the dungeon, where an army of ogres and fifty giants stood around a large metal box with a single hole in it. It was covered in dents, as if something had tried to get out.

"Lord Claw," the head guard said bowing.

"Has he been behaving?"

"Hasn't caused any problems in a few days."

"Well it's time to release him."

"Excuse me sir?"

"I said release him," Claw commanded.

"But sir…" it was silenced when a beam of aqua ki went through its head, killing it instantly.

"Anyone else have any arguments?"

A group of ogres rushed on top of the box and used an enchantment to open it. They were immediately engulfed in an explosion of green energy. Claw couldn't see what was happening through the smoke but he could hear the carnage that was taking place. The demons didn't stand a chance. He sensed their newly released friend take to the air and fly toward West City.

Claw heard him utter one final yelled before flying out of range. "KAKAROT!!!"

Guess who. If you can't, check my bio. Review please.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Trunks and Goten watched in awe as Falcon and Goku sparred in the GR. Four days ago, the heroic Saiyan had returned to Earth after many years training alone in Other World. Unfortunately, like Vegeta, Goku had lost his tail as well. This meant neither could go level 4 though they had no reason so far. Goku and Falcon had begun sparring the day after Goku arrived and he looked forward to every session.

Goku threw a punch with his left hand then brought his right hand in with an uppercut to Falcon's face. Falcon deflected the first punch using his forearm and leaned back to avoid Goku's right fist. The silent Saiyan kicked at Goku with his right foot but Goku also brought his foot up and their shins collided, sending out sparks in all directions. Falcon drew back and took a few steps back. Goku pressed on and sent a volley of punches toward his opponent. Falcon easily dodged each blow and countered with a punch to Goku's stomach. Goku braced himself and took the full brunt of the punch. He shook it off and powered up, forcing Falcon back. As Goku charged, Falcon disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, throwing a punch at Goku's face, which he ducked to avoid and disappeared. The two appeared as blurs as they fought at high speed, Falcon quickly showing he was faster.

"This is intense," Trunks said in awe.

"Yeah, dad's a lot more powerful. And neither has had to go Super yet," Goten observed.

"My dad's gonna be so grouchy now. Two Saiyans who beat him in battle are living in the same house. I hope mom's reinforced the place."

"Relax, Vegeta wouldn't do anything to damaging. Not when it could harm Bulma and Bra."

Trunks nodded, knowing full well Vegeta's refusal to every hurt his mate and princess. But it was open season on Trunks' neck.

Falcon kicked Goku to the ground and charged in with his knee in position to slam into Goku's chest. Goku rolled out of the way and Falcon's knee slammed into the ground, creating a small hole. Goku fired a ki blast that Falcon blocked and charged in with a punch. Falcon easily deflected Goku's punch and the two threw blow after blow at each other, either dodging or blocking each swing.

Goku raised his fist for a powerful punch when a growl echoed through the room. Goku blushed and looked down at his stomach. "Sparring with you sure works up an appetite."

Falcon merely shook his head and walked to the computer to turn off the gravity.

"How bout we continue after lunch?"

Again Falcon shook his head. "We'll be on patrol."

Goku slapped his head, remembering his afternoon patrol with Falcon, Vegeta, and Bra. "Okay then, until we find time."

The legendary Saiyan had already left the room and passed the two demi-Saiyans. He walked around a corner then leapt out an open window, flying up to the top of the building, his private place. He had to admit, Goku was the most powerful Saiyan he'd ever met. The others had told many stories about his exploits. The one that stuck out the most was when he defeated Frieza, the alien responsible for almost wiping out the Saiyan race. Hearing of the destruction of his race hit a cord in Falcon. He thought he'd played a part in it by destroying Saiya thus weakening the Saiyan race. If he hadn't blown it up and the planet still remained after three thousand years, the Saiyan race may have been powerful enough to fight off the threat. Back in his time the weakest members of the army would have equal, if not greater power than Frieza's minions. But, that wasn't to be and Falcon had blown up his planet, had weakened the Saiyan race, and helped to cause its second demise.

That's something he didn't need, more guilt. But he had another right to be. It was his legend that prompted Frieza to blow up Planet Vegeta in fear another Super Saiyan like Falcon would emerge. Of coarse Falcon knew if another Legendary Super Saiyan did arise then it may be just as bad for the Saiyans.

With a sigh he leapt off the roof and to the ground. He noticed Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Pan walking up to him.

"We were about to go out for lunch. Wanna come?" Pan asked.

Falcon remained silent but thought it would be a good idea to leave Capsule Corps for a while. He nodded and followed them off the grounds toward the populated area. Pan and Bra took the lead, chatting about random stuff while Trunks and Goten socialized behind them. Falcon took up the rear, trying to avoid any form of communication.

Bra stopped talking when she noticed the looks their group was getting, mainly from women. At first, Bra thought they were admiring Trunks, the world's most eligible bachelor, but when she heard them talking about the tall dark guy, she knew they were staring at Falcon. She looked back at him. He hadn't noticed the stares since his head was tilted down, allowing his hair to shield his eyes from the sun. After three thousand years in the dimly lit Demon World, Falcon was still adjusting to the light of Earth's sun.

Trunks had noticed as well and wasn't to pleased. At this rate, Falcon could take his place as the world's most eligible bachelor. Pan and Goten suppressed their chuckles, not wanting to dismay Trunks.

Falcon had started overhearing what they were saying about him. Their comments ranged from "He has such beautiful hair" to "God he's got a nice ass". Normally a guy would blush but Falcon had gone beyond such things and did his best to ignore what they were saying.

"Seems you've got quit the fan club," Bra said as she walked next to him.

Falcon didn't reply and only continued walking foreword.

Bra didn't mind though, getting used to Falcon's antisocial attitude. She only gave him a fake hurtful pout before trotting back to Pan.

"Hey, let's get ice cream," Pan said when she saw a vender.

Falcon frowned somewhat. _Creamy ice? _

He watched as the four headed toward the vender. With a sigh he followed, but kept his distance. But Pan saw him and grabbed his arm to drag him toward it. When he didn't budge, she had Bra come in and help. Falcon, uncomfortable at such contact, complied and got in line with them.

Pan had ordered Rocky Road, Bra had gotten strawberry, Trunks bought chocolate chip, Goten went with mint, and Falcon had decided on chocolate, choosing the first flavor his eyes fell on when he looked at the selection. The four happily licked their ice cream cones until Bra noticed Falcon hadn't started on his. Instead, he was turning the dessert in his hand, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Falcon?" Bra asked.

"How do you eat this?" Falcon asked. He poked at it and was surprised to find it was cold to touch.

Everyone sweatdropped, especially Goten who thought he might have another Parasu on his hands. Of coarse, Falcon had a valid excuse. He was born and raised on another planet many years in the past – the group didn't know how long ago he died yet – and he had lived in Demon World where the only food was meat. So he had never before had this food. In fact, they'd had a similar episode when Falcon had his first hamburger.

"You eat it like this," Bra said before she licked her ice cream.

Falcon did the same but in the process got some of it on the tip of his nose. Bra and Pan burst into a fit of giggles while Trunks and Goten snickered. Falcon may be able to take on an army of demons, but he'd meet his match with an ice cream cone. Bra used a napkin to wipe it off his nose and he took another lick.

"When you lick it down to the cone, just eat the whole thing," Pan said before tossing hers into the air and expertly landing it in her mouth.

Falcon nodded and continued to eat while they walked. He found he liked this ice cream; in fact he liked it a lot. _Maybe I should have tried it sooner. Though I'm not sure why the call it ice cream. Sure it's cold, but it's not as hard as ice. But then again, it's creamy to._

The group continued their stroll through the city, introducing Falcon to pizza, French fries, snow cones (which gave Falcon brain freeze), hot dogs, a few other junk foods, and, at Falcon's surprising request, more ice cream flavors. This time they ate from bowls and Falcon made the mistake of eating to quickly. All eyes turned to him when a certain sound escaped his mouth.

"Falcon's got hiccups," Pan giggled as they watched. Falcon had dealt with hiccups before and simply held his breath for five minutes, a feat that got their table some attention. At some point, Pan pressed her fingers to his neck to make sure he was still alive. He looked at her, which made her hastily sit back down. Afterwards they headed back to Capsule Corps knowing they'll have some entertaining stories to tell the others.

Falcon went to the bathroom to wash his face of any food that might have smeared. He cupped his hands and filled them with water before rinsing his face out. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face dry. But, when he pulled it down he saw his reflection in the mirror. Instead of a raven-haired Saiyan he saw a Golden Ape looking back at him, a bloodthirsty look on its face. He simply stood their looking at it, knowing that beast was him. He punched the mirror, causing it to crack and the image to disappear.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself as images of his final violent moments invaded his thoughts. His victims' screams and cries for help echoed through his head, overwhelming his senses. He could clearly see the capital city burning at his feet as Saiyans ran for their lives from him. He groaned and stumbled back clutching his head as their screams became louder. He punched the door open and staggered into the hallway, the demons of his past assaulting him with each step. He was in one of his nightmares now, seeing the faces of his loved ones. Loved ones who were all taken from him by violent means.

He didn't notice Bra as he stumbled past her, nor did he see the worried look she cast him. She followed him until he crashed into the door to his room, crumpling against it. She rushed to his side but in his current state he punched her in the face causing her to fall back. Panting, he opened his door and headed into his room, collapsing on his bed and covering his ears, trying to block out the screams.

Bra lay outside his closed door, stunned at what he had done to her. She had only wanted to help and he'd punched her squarely on the cheek. But, she found herself more worried about Falcon than herself, a first considering the situation. He looked like he was in pain. She slowly stood up and headed for her room, hoping Pan or Marron was there to talk to.

A few hours later, Falcon opened the door and came back out covered in sweat and panting. He looked back at the bed, now covered in shredded sheets from his attempts to end his nightmare. He rubbed his head as he turned and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Bra, Pan, Marron, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta at the table. He could sense Goku and Goten sparring in the GR. He noticed the bruise on Bra's cheek and a pang of guilt went through him when he remembered what he did.

_That's the fate of all those that try to help me. They either get hurt or worse, killed, because of me, _he thought as he looked at her. She didn't return the stare, to nervous to look at him.

Vegeta lunged at Falcon and grabbed him by the collar. "What's the big idea?! How dare you hurt Bra like that!!!" he yelled.

Falcon didn't reply, just hung his head in shame.

Vegeta growled and let Falcon go then turned as if to walk back to the table. He spun around and punched Falcon in the face causing him to stumble back, but he didn't seem to affected. Vegeta continued his assault and knocked Falcon to the ground then pinned him there and proceeded to punch him again and again in the face. Trunks and Gohan rushed foreword and pulled Vegeta off while he thrashed and cursed at Falcon. Falcon simply lay in place, a small trickle of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth.

Of coarse he thought he deserved it for what he did. In fact, Falcon thought he deserved much more punishment for what he'd done in his existence. He thought he deserved to die. He had contemplated suicide before but as a Saiyan he refused to end it like that. No, he would fall on the battlefield to a more powerful opponent. But, the process of finding that opponent only brought more misery to those around him.

Vegeta shook Gohan and Trunks off and spat at Falcon before turning and stomping out of the room, planning to take his anger out on whoever was in the GR. Goku and Goten better run.

Pan and Marron walked up to Falcon and helped him to his feet. They stepped back and allowed him to walk to the table where Bra sat.

"I'm…sorry," he said shamefully.

Before she could reply, he had already left the room and headed back to his own. He fell on his bed, not caring his sheets were no more.

A few hours later

Vegeta flew through the occupied area alone, wanting to blow some more steam off on some unsuspecting demons. He knew they could sense him coming but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kill. He saw smoke up ahead and knew a demon camp would be there. With a smirk he flew toward it, ready to rain death from above.

He froze in place when he saw the destruction around him. The camp was literally torn to shreds, demons lying all over the place and not in one piece. Many looked to have been ripped in half, their limbs yanked out by some powerful force. The prince's eyes scanned the area for any clues as to what had done this.

His eyes fell in a lone figure standing in the middle of the carnage an ogre's body in its left hand and the head in the other. Vegeta started to shake in fear as he took in the figure's features. He stood a good seven feet tall, wearing no shirt, with a pair of baggy white pants, a gold belt, a red sash hanging from the belt, and golden boots with a bluish gems on them. He also wore two thick, golden bracelets, golden ring earrings in his ears, and a golden necklace around his neck. His raven-black haired reached over most of his back. His pants had a few holes in them and his body was covered in bruises and dirt but he was no less frightening to look at.

He turned to Vegeta and smirked. "Well, well, we meet again Prince Vegeta."

"Broly!!!"

To understand a few parts of the next chapter, you should watch DBZ movies 8: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan. In my opinion, it's the best DBZ movies released in the states so far, with my favorite villain in it. If you don't have it, I suggest you rent it. I know enough about movie 10, the second Broly movie, to incorporate facts from it in the next chapter so there may be some spoilers. Review please.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vegeta took a step back, a look of shock and fear on his face. Of all the opponents he'd faced over the years none had been as dominating in battle as the Legendary Super Saiyan in front of him. He was visibly trembling, a sight that made Broly chuckle.

He dropped the body that was torn apart in his arms and turned fully to Vegeta. "Did you miss me?"

"W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Revenge Vegeta, pure a simple revenge."

Vegeta stopped backing up, knowing there was no escaping a battle against the psycho Saiyan.

"Enough talk, I want to see what new tricks you've learned since last time. I hope you won't be such a disappointment again. Your _majesty_," he spat at the end.

Vegeta went from fear to anger and let out a growl. "No one disrespects me like that and gets away with it."

"Then please impress me, and I might actually bow to you."

Vegeta responded by going Super Saiyan, then level 2, and charging. He threw a punch that slammed into Broly's face then spun around for a roundhouse kick again into Broly's face. Broly stumbled back but Vegeta didn't let up. With a yell, he punched Broly's stomach then punched him again with his other hand. He punched him repeatedly in the stomach and finished it off with an uppercut to the chin. Again Broly only stumbled back.

Vegeta disappeared then reappeared behind him and kneed him in the lower back. As Broly leaned back Vegeta grabbed him by the seat of his pants and his neck and lifted him over his head. He launched Broly into an office building, causing the whole structure to collapse on the crazed Saiyan. Vegeta brought both hands in front of him and powered up. "This is the end Broly!!! FINAL FLASH!!!" The resulting explosion obliterated the building ruble, leaving only a smoking crater.

Vegeta stood in place panting, almost exhausted from the amount of energy he put into the blast. He couldn't sense Broly in the smoke, a sign that he'd won. But, Vegeta knew it would take more than that to kill Broly. He only hoped his blast had done sufficient damage. "What's the matter Broly? Not scared to come out and face me are you? Or was my blast to much for you?"

Something surrounded by yellow energy charged from the smoke at a speed Vegeta hadn't expected. It slammed into his stomach, the energy dissipating to reveal a Super Saiyan Broly with his fist planted on Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta doubled over as Broly smirked. He brought his other elbow up and spun around, slamming it into the back of Vegeta's head. As he started to fly forward, Broly spun back around and grabbed his face and charged forward slamming Vegeta's head into an armored truck. He drew back and slammed Vegeta into the truck again and then a third time. When he drew back he threw Vegeta into the air and sent a green ki ball to intercept the prince. He yelled in pain as it slammed into his back and launched him further into the air. With a determined growl, he spun to the side and let the blast fly into space.

He heard Broly's triumphant laughter and turned to face him. He glared causing Broly to stop laughing but continue to smirk. Not taking his eyes of him, Vegeta descended to the ground and landed nearly twenty feet from Broly.

"I'm disappointed Vegeta. I was hoping for a better challenge before I take care of Kakarot."

Vegeta only glared in response.

"Well if that's what you think then I'll just show you how pointless it is for you to resist," Broly said as he crouched and prepared to power up. Vegeta knew what was coming before Broly's body started vibrating. He was still puzzled as to why none of the others had flown in to help. Surely they would have sensed a power like Broly's by now. Everyone except Falcon, Bra, Pan, and Uub had fought Broly, even Videl (Movie 10).

On a building overlooking the battle, Talon and Claw watched the battle.

"Broly's as dominating as ever," Talon said with a chuckle.

"Yes and the barrier I put up should keep the rest blind as to what is happening. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance," Claw replied.

"It's a real shame we'll have to kill Broly as well. He could have been a valuable ally to us. But, he's to wild for his own good."

"He's going to his special level. This should be good," Claw said smirking.

Broly let out a growl as a green glow surrounded his body. The ground beneath them started to shake more than any earthquake West City had suffered. Broly fisted his hands as his power grew and grew, causing his veins to bulge enough for Vegeta to see. The prince was surprised Broly hadn't popped by now. Broly stopped his growling, his eyes closed and body ready for the surge of power that would go through him. He threw his head back and let out a yell that echoed through the air, drowning out all sounds. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing pits of greenish-blue energy. His body started to expand as if the power inside was ready you burst out of him. Broly's body suddenly erupted in green energy, sending out a shockwave that forced Vegeta back. Another shot out knocking Vegeta off his feet. He shielded his eyes from the intense glow that radiated from Broly's body.

When it died down, he turned toward his opponent and a look of pure horror crossed his face. Broly now stood nearly eight feet tall, his hair green and muscles bulging to keep his energy from overcoming him. He looked at Vegeta with his empty white orbs, sending shivers down the prince's spine. Broly chuckled and took a step toward him.

He launched forward with surprising speed and threw a punch at Vegeta. The fist slammed into Vegeta's stomach, almost covering his entire torso. Broly brought his other hand back and slammed it into Vegeta's face, sending him crashing into a pile of ruble. He cupped his right hand and launched a small green ki ball that caused a huge explosion in the area (I've seen one of those small blasts he fired blow up and entire planet).  Vegeta stumbled out clutching his bleeding left shoulder.

Broly, relentless as ever, flew toward him and cloths-lined (his specialty) the prince through the ruble and two other buildings before slamming him into an eighteen-wheeler and drawing back. As Vegeta fell forward Broly brought his foot up and slammed it into his stomach. He drew back and kicked him with the other foot launching Vegeta into the air. As he came back down, Broly kicked him again with the same effect. He was basically kicking Vegeta up and down like a soccer ball. Vegeta grunted with each impact to Broly's laughter.

When he was airborne after one kick Broly did a bicycle kick, sending Vegeta flying across the battlefield. Broly disappeared and reappeared in Vegeta's path and allowed the prince's body to slam into his massive chest. Broly smirked as he watched Vegeta's limp body fall to the ground.

He grabbed Vegeta by the hair and pulled him to eye level. "Like I said before Vegeta, you're all talk and no action, a true piece of trash. When I'm done with you, I'll deal with the other Saiyans. I've heard you have a daughter and Kakarot has a granddaughter. Well when the others are out of the way, I'll make them and your wife my whores."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, glowing with anger. He brought his foot up and kicked Broly's stomach. When nothing happened he brought it back and kicked him again, this time causing him to let go of Vegeta. Vegeta punched Broly's face then let loose a barrage of punches and kicks at Broly's face and torso. With each punch, his golden hair became longer and longer. "I swear Broly, if you so much as lay a finger on my wife and daughter, I'll rip you limb from limb!!!" He let out a yell and completed his ascension to level 3. His hair now reached to his knees, his eyes had pupils, and his eyebrows had disappeared.

Broly started backing away from Vegeta's onslaught. He was inwardly smirking, knowing he could get a rise out of Vegeta.

Vegeta brought his fist back for one final punch when Broly's fist slammed into his stomach. Vegeta felt the wind knocked out of him, as he looked straight into Broly's smirking face. "That's the spirit Vegeta. Unfortunately, I don't think it'll be enough," he laughed. He then powered up to his maximum that surpassed even level 3 but was just under lever 4. His muscles were bulging even more but Vegeta knew they wouldn't slow him down at all. Broly brought his fist back and threw a punch. Vegeta brought both hands up and stopped the fist from slamming into him. A pushing match started between both of Vegeta's arms and Broly's one.

Broly opened his massive hand and managed to grab both of Vegeta's hands with it. He held Vegeta up as the prince thrashed his feet in a vain attempt to kick Broly. Broly brought his head back and slammed it into Vegeta's. Vegeta groaned, completely dazed from the impact. Broly responded by pulling back and slamming his head again and doing it a third time for good measure.

He let go of the almost unconscious Vegeta and punched his face then proceeded to punch him again and again slowly breaking Vegeta apart. Finally, Vegeta became to beaten to hold his power and reverted back to his normal form. As he fell, Broly cloths-lined him, again, into a lamppost.

As he drew back and let Vegeta fall, Broly grabbed his hair again and held him in front of him like a trophy. He reached into his baggy pants and pulled out a dagger. "Do you know what this is Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta was to beaten to respond. "This is the dagger the executioner used on me when your father heard of my power. Do you know how painful it is to have a dagger driven into you while you're still an infant?"

"To bad it didn't finish the job," Vegeta spat back.

"I was hoping to do this to King Vegeta but I guess you will do. Now you'll feel the pain I felt only hours after I was born!!!" He brought the dagger up and plunged it into Vegeta's chest, causing the Saiyan prince to yell in pain. "Does that hurt Vegeta?! Now I'll throw you out just as I was all those years ago." With that, he took to the air with Vegeta still in his grasp.

Claw and Talon watched the crazed Saiyan fly into the distance.

"They say payback's a bitch. I think that's just been proven," Talon chuckled.

"That was a nice touch Broly added with the dagger," Claw added.

"Let's return to the master. I don't want Broly catching us snooping around." The two disappeared.

At Capsule Corps

Pan cast a worried glance at Falcon's room as she passed by his door. He hadn't come out since the incident earlier that day. Bra also looked over to the door as she walked up. Her bruise had disappeared, a perk with being half Saiyan and having their healing system. Goku, Goten, ands Trunks were to busy shoveling food down their throats in the kitchen to have noticed.

Pan walked to the door and knocked. "Falcon, you okay in there?"

No response.

"Falcon?"

"I've forgiven you. It didn't hurt that much in the first place," Bra added.

Still Falcon didn't respond. After many more minutes of waiting, Bra was becoming impatient. "Falcon, get your ass out here now!!! We're tired of the guilty moping act!!!"

Nothing.

Bra growled and backed up to the other side of the hallway. Pan took a step to the side, knowing what the princess had in mind. Bra charged the door to knock it down. Just before she hit it, it opened and she slammed into Falcon, knocking the surprised Saiyan back. She shook her head to clear the stars and realized she was lying on top of him. She looked into his face, which was a few inches from her own. Falcon looked back at her and raised a curious eyebrow. She scrambled off him, a blush on her face. Falcon didn't look at her as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Um…trying to check up on you," Bra replied timidly.

Falcon was about to respond when he sensed something approaching. He looked in the direction it was coming. "Do you sense that?"

"Yeah," Pan said looking in the same direction. They rushed outside to find Goku and the others already there.

"I'd recognize that power anywhere," Gohan said.

"But I thought we killed him," said Goten.

"You know villains. They always seem to come back," Trunks replied.

"Who is it?" Bra asked.

"The tank with arms," Pan replied.

Broly landed at the property's edge and looked at the Saiyans gathered around him. "My, this is quit a reception."

"Broly," Goku growled.

"Hello Kakarot. I heard you were back in town and just had to come say hello," he joked.

The group glared in response.

"My what a sour crowd. Here's a house warming gift," he said before tossing Vegeta toward them.

"Daddy!!!" Bra cried when she saw the dagger protruding from his chest.

Broly let out a mocking laugh. "Aw, did I hurt your poor, poor daddy?"

Bra and Trunks crouched next to Vegeta.

"He's still alive," Trunks said after checking Vegeta's weak pulse. "We have to get him inside."

Falcon walked up to them and lifted Vegeta in his arms. "I'll take him. You should come to," he said looking at Bra. He then turned and walked back into Capsule Corps, Bra right behind him. He wanted to stall and see why Broly seemed familiar to him. Why his power felt so ominous.

Back outside, Goku and the others readied for a fight.

"This is going to be fun. I just hope you all put up a better fight than the pathetic prince," Broly said mockingly.

"Broly, I swear you will pay for this," Goku replied.

Review please.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Falcon carried Vegeta to the med room and set him down on the bed, being careful not to touch the dagger and possibly sink it deeper into the prince. Bra followed, tears staining her face from the sight of her wounded father. She rummaged through drawers searching for the Senzu bean. Falcon ripped Vegeta's shirt off and examined the dagger, trying to figure out the best method for extracting it. He realized the stab wasn't meant to kill Vegeta, merely wound him, making him suffer more before Broly decided to finish him. Shrugging his shoulders when he thought of the solution, Falcon grabbed the dagger's handle and yanked it out of Vegeta, lifting the prince a few inches before dropping him back onto the bed with a grunt, similarly, Bra noted, to the way Falcon reacted when Vegeta yanked the spear from his shoulder.

Bra shook her head and pulled a bean from the pouch, handing it to Falcon. Falcon pushed it into Vegeta's mouth and watched as he weakly chewed and swallowed it. His eyes shot open and he sat up, only to groan and fall back to the bed, still dizzy from blood lose. Falcon noted this and knew Vegeta was in no shape to battle Broly right now. But, the stubborn prince sat back up wanting nothing more than to pound Broly into the ground. Falcon slammed the palm of his hand into Vegeta's chest, pushing him back to a lying position.

"Don't touch me!!!" Vegeta roared.

Falcon shook his head. "You must stay here."

"Like hell I am!!! Get your hand off me so I can make that gorilla of a Saiyan bow to me!!!"

Falcon replied by slapping him across the face, slightly disorienting him.

"Make sure he stays in bed," Falcon ordered, turning to Bra.

"How?" she asked. She let out a squeal as Falcon grabbed her hips, lifted her into the air, and deposited her on Vegeta's chest, making him grunt.

"Slap him if he tries to push you off," Falcon replied, knowing her weight would make circulation and breathing difficult for the prince, keeping him weak enough for Bra to handle. He turned and hurried out of the room.

Bra looked at her dad and he glared back. "Get off me," he growled.

"You heard Falcon daddy," she replied before slapping him across the face, further disorienting him, and grabbing a nearby magazine to keep her busy and to hit Vegeta with.

Outside

Goku and the other Saiyans, excluding Pan, went Super Saiyan as Broly continued to smirk. Goku and Gohan took it a step further and went level two, Goku deciding to keep his power there for now. They formed a semicircle around the massive Saiyan, who made now moves to attack of defend himself. Goku wished Uub was there to help but he had left to escort Hercule to a moral-boosting meeting in another city.

"So who's going to first lamb to the slaughter?" Broly asked surveying his opponents, pausing to look Pan up and down and liking what he was seeing. His battle plan was to beat them around, then concentrate on beating Goku to a pulp. With him weakened, Broly would then make him watch as the crazed Saiyan killed Gohan and Goten. Then, he would drag the prince out and force him to watch as Trunks was taken down. And for the grand finale, he would make both of them watch as he had his way with Pan, Bra, and Bulma before killing them and ripping Goku and Vegeta up limb by limb. Then again, he could keep Pan around so he could make Goku suffer in the afterlife, knowing she was at Broly's mercy. An evil smirk crossed his face and he licked his lips while looking directly at Pan, causing a shudder to travel down her spin.

Gohan noticed the look on Broly's face as he stared lustfully at his daughter. Infuriated, Gohan flew forward, thinking that Broly was to caught up in dirty thoughts to put up a defense. Broly suddenly brought his left arm out, his massive hand backhanding Gohan across the face. He brought the same around down and back up, slamming his fist into Gohan's, knocking the wind out of him.

"I thought a Saiyan father would be proud that a Legendary Super Saiyan had his eyes on his daughter," Broly joked. He then grabbed Gohan by the waist with his left hand, spun around, and threw him right into Goten, who had charged in to try and save his brother. Goten was pushed back many feet before regaining control, Gohan still in his arms.

Goku took that moment to fly around to the back of Broly and charge in. Broly knew he was coming and crouched as Goku threw a punch at him. He came back up and slammed his head into Goku's side then rotated his entire body to the left and kicked Goku away. As he came out of it, Pan charged in and sent a barrage of punches into his chest. He smirked and made no move to stop her. In fact, he even lunged at her, forcing her to fly over him and continue her assault by punching his back. _This is a nice massage _Broly thought as Pan's ineffective fists hit his back.

Trunks came in and kicked Broly in the face, a smirk crossing his face. It quickly disappeared when he saw the frown Broly cast his way as Pan backed away shocked he was still standing. Trunks managed a weak, apologetic smile before Broly's uppercut hit his chin, sending him rolling through the air. Broly charged forward, timing his run perfectly so he clotheslined Trunks as he recovered from the punch. He continued forward, intent on slamming Trunks against Capsule Corps perimeter wall.

Goku appeared in front of him and brought his fist into Broly's face, stopping him in his tracks. Trunks continued forward and would have hit the wall if Pan hadn't flown in and caught him. She landed and proceeded to gently slap Trunks' face to wake him. Goku brought his right foot into a roundhouse kick, slamming into the side of Broly's face. Goku continued his assault and concentrated on Broly's face as his target. Broly grunted with each blow and started to retreat.

Seeing his chance, Goku sent a kick to Broly's chin, knocking the Saiyan's head up. Goku then backed up and brought both hands back, gathering blue energy in them. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" He fired his attack, consuming Broly with blue energy. The blast continued in an upward arc and flew into space. Goku stood in firing position, looking intently at the dust cloud in front of him. He soon found himself looking directly at Broly's torso before a fist slammed into his stomach.

"Didn't you try that trick with me during our first encounter? What made you think it would be any more effective than the last?" Broly mocked before bringing his hand back and slamming it into Goku's abdomen again. With a chuckle he brought his other fist up while retracting the other and launched Goku high into the sky. He cupped his other hand and formed and green ki ball. He threw it at Goku and smirked when he heard his most hated opponent scream in pain as the blast hit.

He turned around and saw Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Trunks in front of him, there hands close to each other's hands and golden energy gathered in them. With a yell, they let lose a tremendous ki beam that slammed into Broly and carried him into the sky before exploding. They all smiled, thinking they'd won. Gohan and Goten looked each other, remembering the time they'd combined their Kamehameha attacks with Goku's and defeated Broly. They had to replace their father with Trunks and Pan this time but their blast was even more powerful than that one.

Their smiles quickly disappeared when Broly's laugh echoed through the smoke around his body. They looked up as the smoke was blown away by Broly's energy, reveling the psycho Saiyan with a green ki ball in each hand. "Did you think you really think you could defeat me with the same trick twice?!" he laughed. Before they could reply, he brought both hands forward and let lose a shower of green ki balls.

"Scatter!!!" Gohan shouted before they darted away from each other. The blasts were faster though and came down on them without mercy. They flew through, trying to dodge the small, but powerful blasts, while searching for a way out of the maelstrom. Broly's laughter echoed through the air, taunting them with each explosion.

From her vantage point inside Capsule Corps, Marron watched on, fear and worry on her face. She knew she was powerless to do anything to help her friends. If Broly's barrage could be stopped, she knew the others could charge in and attack. But how could one distract Broly like that? An idea came to her but she quickly dismissed it, repulsed by the thought. But when she saw her friends desperately dodging ki balls, she knew she had no other choice.

She stood up in the window and looked at Broly. "Hey psycho!!!" she yelled, causing Broly to turn his head toward her but not relent his attack. She gulped, grabbed the bottom of her shirt…

And flashed Broly.

Broly was visibly surprised by her actions. So surprised that the number of blasts he fired greatly diminished until only a few stray blasts continued to fire. By the time he'd come to his senses, Pan and Gohan were on him, both punching him simultaneously in the face. As he fell to the ground, Trunks and Goten flew toward him and pummeled Broly while circling him. Gohan flew down to join in but Pan remained in the air. She looked at Marron, who stood in the window, a deep blush on her face. Pan grinned at her and flashed the blonde a victory sign before flying down to help the others.

In the med room

"Look at these shoes mom," Bra said as she showed Bulma the page of the magazine she was on. Bulma had found her daughter sitting on Vegeta and decided to help out. The two women were now "reading" magazines while sitting on the prince, who grumbled curses at Falcon. Of coarse he hid his smirk when he noted just where on his body Bulma was sitting. He only wished Bra would leave so he could make a move on his mate.

Outside

The four Saiyans thought they had the battle won when Broly let out a yell and powered up, sending them flying in all directions. They recovered and watched as the enraged Saiyan looked at them. He turned to Capsule Corps and glared at Marron, making her whimper and back away from the window. He'd be sure to make her suffer for that. Although, he did enjoy the view she showed him. Maybe he could have some fun with her as well.

He turned his attention back to the battle as Gohan came flying toward him, his fist raised for a punch. Broly didn't even attempt to block it and accepted the blow. Gohan knew his attack did nothing but went for a kick only to have it stopped by Broly's arm. The other threw charged in to help. Broly blocked some of their blows but he allowed most to hit, though they did nothing to harm him. He smirked and decided to play with them a little longer with them before sending them to the afterlife, except his newly chosen toys, Pan and Marron.

Falcon watched the battle from the top of the Capsule Corps building. He'd viewed it since his beginnings but made no move to join in. He wasn't scared, he feared nothing in battle except losing control of himself, but he wasn't about to charge into battle against a dominating force like Broly without first learning a little about his opponent. Life in Demon World had taught him that. He knew if he rushed in now, unprepared, he would be of little help to the others. He instead watched on, noting every movement Broly made throughout the battle. He would move in at the crucial moment.

Broly swatted Pan across the face then kicked her stomach, sending her crashing into a tree. He brought his other arm swinging back but Gohan ducked and backed away. Broly threw his other fist forward and connected with Gohan's chest. He fired a blast from his other hand and sent Gohan crashing to the ground.

He turned around and saw Trunks and Goten standing side-by-side, their index fingers pointed to the side. "Fu…sion…" they both grunted as Broly came on them with a double clothesline. He slammed them into the wall, turning it into rubble and drew back from the demi Saiyans. He pointed his right fist forward and his left to the side and spun counterclockwise, his right fist hitting Trunks' face and his left slamming into Goten's. The two came out parallel to the ground and Broly slammed his hands on them, pushing them to the ground to create two craters.

Broly stood up and floated into the air. He readied a blast in each hand to fire at the two. He spun to the side and saw a large blue ki ball flying at him. He deflected it into a building across the street and saw Super Saiyan 3 Goku right in front of him. He had no time to block and Goku's punch hit his face. Goku threw a punch with his other hand and drove it into Broly's stomach. Goku continued his assault by throwing punch after punch at Broly's stomach.

Broly growled and brought both arms in, pulling Goku into a mighty bear hug. Goku grimaced and struggled to get free only to have Broly tighten his grip. In desperation, Goku powered up, loosening Broly's grasp for a few seconds before the psycho did the same and squeezed Goku harder. Broly smirked as he heard the popping of Goku's bones under the pressure. Overwhelmed and unable to breath, Goku reverted to his normal form, his face turning blue.

"I'm gonna crack every bone in your body, but rest assured, I'm saving you for last," Broly growled as he brought forth more of his power, further crushing Goku.

A red ki ball flew out of nowhere and exploded when it hit Broly's face. Surprised by its power, Broly let go of Goku and the unconscious Saiyan fell to the ground. Broly opened his eyes only to see a fist just before it slammed into his face knocking him to the ground. He roared as a pair of feet came down hard onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Pan watched as Falcon leapt back from Broly and landed in front of Goku, not taking his eyes from the massive Saiyan. Broly growled and got to his feet.

"I don't know who you are, but you've got a lot of nerve doing that to me," Broly growled.

"And who might you be?" Falcon asked calmly.

"Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Falcon narrowed his eyes, finally understanding why Broly's power seemed familiar. It was almost just like his own.

"Leave the others alone. Your fight's with me now," Falcon said boldly.

"If you want to die that eagerly then I'll gladly oblige."

"Not here," Falcon replied, knowing this battle would be devastating to the city.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Follow me," Falcon said before floating into the sky. He turned to Pan. "Don't follow me. This is personal." As she watched on with a puzzled expression on her face, Falcon flew off into the distance, Broly close behind. _Personal? _

After flying for a few minutes Falcon landed in the deserted hills and mountains outside of West City. Broly landed on a pillar of stone in front of him. Falcon looked at Broly and pulled his vest and top off, knowing they'd be destroyed if he didn't.

He narrowed his eyes and went Super Saiyan. Broly didn't seem impressed but Falcon had one more trick up his sleeve. He concentrated and his body erupted in waves and waves of golden energy until he'd attained his silver-haired form. Broly blinked in surprise, realizing the power was like his own.

Falcon looked Broly straight in the eye. Normally, he wouldn't engage in such an open fight that demons would easily sense. But, he had to face Broly on even terms, for his own morals.

To Falcon, Broly represented everything he'd strived not to be as a Legendary Super Saiyan. As said before, A Legendary Super Saiyan has two halves to his personality: the normal and calm Saiyan half and the vicious and bloodthirsty Super Saiyan half. In Broly's case, his anger allowed that Super Saiyan half to consume him, turning him into the monster he is today while Falcon had learned to control his power and suppress his Super Saiyan half. Broly's green-haired form reflected the darker half's control while Falcon's silver hair showed he was in charge of his mind. They were two Legendary Super Saiyans who'd taken opposite roads in life.

In Falcon's imagination, Broly turned into a Golden Monkey, the form Falcon took when his Super Saiyan half took over. Their bulked up levels were called False Legendary Super Saiyan because it wasn't their true power. True Legendary Super Saiyan could only be attained when they had their tails and both lacked one. Falcon had been plagued by inner demons, brought on by his transformation, since his death. Broly embodied the worst of those inner demons; the uncontrollable Golden Ape he became. And Falcon vowed to overcome that obstacle and start his path towards redemption.

"Another Legendary Super Saiyan!!! This is gonna be sweet!!!" Broly yelled eagerly.

"I will defeat you Broly. I have to," Falcon replied.

"We'll just see whoever you are."

"The name's Falcon. I'd remember that name if I were you."

"Then come on, make me pay for what I've done. If you can!!!"

"Gladly," Falcon replied before getting into a fighting stance.

Review please.


	20. Chapter 19

Quick note. Some people seem a little confused as to what's going on with the power of levels and stuff. First I should tell you that I go by the anime and movies, not the original manga. I've never read it and probably never will. I prefer watching over reading. I've watched every episode of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and all but the last three GT episodes, as well as all the released movies up to Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. The manga and anime have quite a few differences that make them inconsistent with each other. It's come to my understanding from the Beckett Dragonball Z Collectors© magazine Issue 17 that there is no Golden Ape or Legend of the Super Saiyan in the original manga. That means manga purists have to completely ignore the events of GT and the movies. This fic clearly follows GT and, with Broly in it, follows movie 8. Speaking of movies, in Broly's second movie, Movie 10, he defeats a Level 2 Super Saiyan Gohan. He's had who knows how many years to get stronger. I'm sure after all that time his power can equal or surpass a Level 3 Super Saiyan. Now according to GT and DBZ, Golden Ape is actually True Super Saiyan. The golden-haired, green-eyed version we're used to is attained when they don't have a tail. If a Saiyan has a tail, then he or she will go Golden Ape and if they should regain control then they go Super Saiyan 4 or True Super Saiyan 2. Again, that's according to the magazine. And it's a very, very reliable source. I spent sixth months researching stuff over the Internet, rereading the magazine, and watching my DVDs so I know the facts about the anime. The anime is what I saw first so I'll go by it and completely ignore the manga. I've also come to understand that the true legend says the Super Saiyan before Goku (Falcon) actually transform only 1000 years before the series. The dubbed version said 3000 years. I'm still deciding whether or not I should change it to 1000 or keep it at three. Help me out here please. I guess this wasn't such a quick note after all.

Chapter 19

Falcon stood in place, waiting for Broly to make the first move. He knew this would be a tough battle against one of his own kind. He decided he would fight defensively and try to wear Broly down before attacking.

Broly powered up, causing the pillar he was on to crumble, before taking to the air and charging. He brought his right arm across his chest and swung it at Falcon. Falcon blocked it with his own forearm and a pushing match started, sending shockwaves out in all directions. The two further powered up, causing the ground beneath them to sink further and sending up small chunks of rock into the air. Falcon pulled back and ducked Broly's swinging arm then rolled to the side to avoid him. Broly turned to face him but Falcon rolled again, this time toward him and kicked Broly's feet in an attempt to trip him. Broly stood solidly in place though and responded by swinging his foot at Falcon. Falcon blocked it with his hands and took to the air.

He flew high above Broly and fired a red ki ball. Broly charged after him, swatting away the small attack as he went. He threw a punch at Falcon, who easily dodged the predictable attack. Broly continued his assault with a series of punches that Falcon easily managed to avoid. The entire time, Falcon searched for an opening in Broly's offense that he might exploit. His chance came when Broly clasped both hands over his head for a mighty blow to Falcon's head. Falcon crossed his arms over his head and intercepted them, the force creating a boom when their arms hit. He pushed back, lifting Broly's arms back up and punched Broly in the stomach three times before flying past him and kicking the back of Broly's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Falcon flew to the ground near where Broly crashed, knowing it was far from over. He heard a rumble from the ground and disappeared just as Broly came out from the beneath the ground right where Falcon once stood. Falcon reappeared behind Broly and spread both his hands towards him. The second Broly turned around, Falcon let lose a mighty ki beam that engulfed Broly and exploded on impact. Falcon backed away from the cloud of dust looking for where his opponent would strike next.

He sensed something to the side and deflected a ki blast. He couldn't determine the source before another came from the other side. He leaned back and let it fly by, causing another pillar to explode and crumble to the ground. The next and biggest blast came from the front and Falcon was forced to cross both arms in front of him. It hit, causing a great explosion that pushed Falcon back a few inches. He opened his eyes to see Broly in front of him. The psycho Saiyan brought his fist under Falcon's crossed arms and punched the silver-haired Saiyan in the stomach. Falcon doubled over and into Broly's other fist, sending him flying and crashing through three pillars before stopping in one. Broly gathered a ki ball in each hand and threw them both at Falcon, creating a great explosion where Falcon landed. The green-haired Saiyan let out a mocking laugh, not noticing the red glow coming from the smoke of his blast.

Falcon's blast came out fast and hard, catching Broly completely off guard as it slammed into his torso. It continued forward with Broly still on it until Broly powered up, canceling out Falcon's blast. Falcon came in right behind it and threw a punch at Broly. Broly countered with his own punch, and the slamming fists combined with their energy caused an explosion to envelop the two. When the dust settled the two were still pushing against each other's fists.

They both drew back and threw another punch with the same effect. Broly growled and Falcon narrowed his eyes before they drew back again and took to the air. They circled around each other, not taking their eyes off the other. The two flew in and briefly slammed their arms against each other's arm before continuing in opposite directions. Broly spun around and went for a kick that slammed into Falcon's back but had no effect. Broly spun the other way to kick Falcon's front with the same foot but Falcon caught it and held it in place. He grabbed Broly's pants and spun him around and around before letting him go, sending him flying toward another pillar. Broly managed to regain control before he hit and sent a volley of ki balls toward his opponent.

Seeing them coming, Falcon flew to the side and stayed ahead of the blasts as they exploded in the sky just behind him. Broly continued to throw them, laughing with each blast. Falcon would have gone on the offensive and charged but Broly's blasts were to close behind. He has to do something unpredictable and keep Broly guessing. So, he stopped and flew back into the maelstrom of exploding ki balls, dodging each explosion and coming out the other side. Before Broly knew what was happening, Falcon's fist slammed into his face. The next blow was a kick to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the chin. Broly stumbled back and Falcon did a forward flip, kicking Broly's face as he came out. This time, Broly did hit the pillar, collapsing it around him.

A panting Falcon landed in front of it, waiting for Broly to charge out. The green-haired Saiyan obliged by flying out with a mighty roar. He threw a punch at Falcon, who dodged and punch him in the stomach. Before Falcon could continue his assault, Broly elbowed him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. Falcon went with the momentum created by Broly's kick and flipped back to his feet to recover. He charged forward and punched Broly's face again and again. Broly grabbed him by the waist and brought him down to his knee, kneeing Falcon in the stomach. He then clotheslined Falcon to the ground and finished it off with an elbow-drop to Falcon's stomach. Falcon grunted as the elbow hit so Broly stood up and went for another. This time however, Falcon caught the elbow and fired a ki beam. Broly rolled away clutching his burnt arm.

Falcon quickly got to his feet and disappeared. Broly did the same. They appeared as blurs as they flew through the air, colliding every now-and-then and sending shockwaves out in all directions. With each impact, their speed increased, as did the power behind their blows. Nether would tire soon; False Legendary Super Saiyan has the unique ability to increase the Saiyan's power overtime. In other words, the longer the battle, the more powerful they become instead of weakening like most of the energy-consuming levels.

They came out of it face each other and fired ki beams simultaneously. The attacks collided and the two powered up in an attempt to overpower the other. Broly's started to push Falcon's blast back but Falcon increased his attack's power and pushed Broly's back. The two soon reached a standstill, neither one able to overcome the other's blasts. Finally, their energy simply became unstable and the blasts exploded engulfing the immediate area in red and green energy.

The dust cloud blew away as the two combatants charged each other, letting lose punches and kicks and not even bothering to block. Broly punched Falcon's face and Falcon responded by kicking Broly in the stomach. He then went for a roundhouse kick that connected with Broly's face. Broly simply growled and clotheslined Falcon followed by a knee to the back and an elbow to the stomach. As he drew back to continue his offensive, Falcon suddenly jerked his head forward, dazing Broly with a head-butt. Broly suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him in place. As Falcon struggled to get free Broly kicked him four times in rapid succession and finished it off with a head-butt to the stomach. Falcon flew back clutching his stomach but staring Broly defiantly in the eyes.

Broly chuckled and flew at Falcon, raising his hand for another punch. Falcon charged in at the last second and kneed Broly in the stomach. He brought it back and kneed Broly a second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time, ending it with a spinning heal kick to the back of Broly's head. Broly floated in place glaring at Falcon who returned the stare, his foot still plated on the back of Broly's head.

They suddenly snapped into motion, Broly punching Falcon's face while Falcon kicked his stomach at the exact same moment. They drew back and attacked, punching and kicking each other with neither gaining the advantage. Blows that would cripple most of the other Saiyans were brushed off or ignored. One could hear the boom made when one landed a hit on the other, which was frequent because neither bothered to block.

Broly finally flew back and let lose a large ki ball that Falcon canceled out with his own blast. Broly flew higher then came flying back down toward Falcon. Falcon responded by bringing his hand in front of his face then slashing the air in front of him. "CYCLONE SABER" his body was surrounded by a tornado of red ki that forced Broly to stop before he hit. Falcon flew toward Broly, the energy around him slicing a gash across Broly's blocking arm. Broly was force back, firing ki blasts that were also shredded in the tornado. Letting out a frustrated growl, Broly flew away, Falcon and his attack close behind. After a few minutes Broly stopped running away and surrounded his body with a green ki orb. He flew back and met Falcon's attack head on, his orb breaking through Falcon's tornado.

He reached the center where Falcon was and punched the silver-haired Saiyan in the face. With a smirk he fired a ki ball into Falcon's torso, exploding on impact and sending its victim crashing to the ground, creating a good-sized crater. Broly laughed and charged in for the kill. Falcon lay in place, clutching his right wrist as if it were hurt. He suddenly brought his right hand up, sliding his left hand to his shoulder. "CRIMSON BANG" his signature attack fired from his hand when Broly was a few feet from him. With no room to dodge, the attack slammed into him, engulfing him in red energy. The massive ki beam continued into the sky until Falcon closed his hand into a fist, the trigger for it to explode. The explosion shook the ground of the immediate area and sent shockwaves that spread across the world and into space.

When it cleared, Falcon lay in place, panting from the amount of energy he let out. He looked toward the smoke around where the blast exploded, not sensing Broly anywhere. With a sigh, his arms fell limply to his sides. He closed his eyes to calm himself but they snapped open when a laugh echoed through the air. He looked back to the dissipating smoke and saw a large form inside it. A rush of green energy blew away the smoke to reveal Broly, dirty and bruised but otherwise unharmed.

"That was an impressive blast. At least it was better than Kakarot's. Yours actually hurt me," he laughed.

He then flew down to try to do what he'd intended to do before Falcon's blast. He raised his fist and brought it down on Falcon only to have it caught by Falcon's right hand. Broly's eyes widened as Falcon narrowed his. He powered up, blowing Broly back. Broly recovered and floated in place as Falcon's energy died down and he stood up. The two stared each other down, ready to continue the fight.

Broly smirked and gather a ki ball in his hand. He pointed it toward Falcon but suddenly pointed to his side and fired. It traveled to a drop behind a pillar and exploded. A chorus of screams erupted from the area before an army of demons swarmed onto the scene.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests," Broly said as he turned to face the oncoming demons.

Falcon nodded, knowing they'd just made a silent truce for now. The two powered up before charging the demons.

Broly's first victim was an ogre that swung its club at him. Broly blocked it with his arm, shattering the weak weapon and used a hand chop to break the ogre's back in two. Another ogre attacked from the side but he was faster and brought his hand up. The demon tried to block the blow with its sword but he plowed through it and slammed his fist into its head causing it to explode, covering his hand in brains. He looked at it and smirked. "I just love the sound of a victims skull when I crush it," he laughed. He spun around and grabbed two demons that were snaking up on him by the head and lifted them. He smirked and slammed their head together, crushing them against each other and covering his hands in more gore. He let out a psychotic laugh before spinning around and charging at other demons.

Falcon plowed his way through the demons' ranks blasting away any that got to close. He took to the air with a few skeletons close behind. They slashed at him with their claws and he allowed a few to hit, creating gashed across his body. He grabbed one by the arm and used it like a weapon by swinging it around and around and into the other skeletons. He let go of his broken victim and flew to the ground, blasting a few more demons.

He saw an ogre leap at him from behind and Broly grabbed the back of its neck and the seat of its pants, lifted it over his head, and brought it down on his knee, snapping its back. The two stood back-to-back as the demons circled them, some charging in only to be killed a second later. Broly was covered head to toe in dark blue blood from his many victims.

The demons were about to charge them when a yellow beam engulfed a few. They turned to the source to see Goku and the others flying toward them. The demons screamed and attempted to run the other way only to find Falcon and Broly standing in their path. This left the demons two options: either they could meet their deaths by Goku and the gang's blasts or get torn to pieces by the two massive Saiyans. They choose the first option and ran straight toward the blasts.

"Hey, leave some for me!!!" Broly yelled before diving headlong into the mass of demon bodies and blasts. Falcon sighed and crossed his arms as Trunks and Bra landed near him.

"Were you two working together?" Trunks asked.

"What other choice did we have?" Falcon retorted.

They looked to where Broly was pulling an ogre's arms off before blowing its head off. Trunks and Bra cringed. The last few demons ran for the hills as the group landed next to Falcon. Broly walked up to them holding two struggling demons in his hands. He threw them into the air and, not taking his eyes off the group, fired two blasts that incinerated the screaming demons.

His eyes fell on Falcon. "We have unfinished business."

"Why were you so willing to help? You could've killed me in the confusion," said Falcon.

"I hate it when someone interrupts my battles. Besides, I know I couldn't catch you off guard," Broly replied.

"So are we to continue?" Falcon asked.

"That would be the obvious coarse. But, it was rather fun working with you. You're as vicious in battle as I am."

"Is that a compliment?"

Broly rubbed his chin as he thought. "No. But I do understand I could use someone like you to get my revenge."

"Are you suggesting an alliance?" Falcon asked.

"Maybe I am. Make no mistake, I despise you all with a passion, but I've come to hate those cowardly demons more."

"What did they do to you?" Falcon asked.

"They dragged me from hell and locked me away in their dungeons. Wanted to use me as a weapon. As you may already know, I hate being ordered around. My dad found that out the hard way," Broly replied making everyone wince.

"That's not happening!!!" Vegeta roared.

"Is something the matter?" Broly asked sarcastically.

"Yes something s the matter!!! There is no way in hell I'm working with you!!!"

"I don't like the idea anymore than you do Vegeta but what choice do we have? We need all the help we can get," Goku said.

"Kakarot?!"

Goku silence him by raising his hand and turning to Broly. "If I remember correctly, your father lured us away from Earth so it wouldn't be damaged in our battle. The two of you intended to make Earth your new home."

Broly nodded.

"Well, now the demons threaten this planet and all others. If you don't join us, then they'll destroy you. Even if you survive, you won't have anywhere to go. So you have no choice but to join us. You knew this before you battled us, didn't you?"

Broly frowned but didn't argue.

"I think we can trust him," Goku said.

Everyone except Falcon gasped.

"Are you crazy dad?!" Goten asked.

"He has as much to lose as we do," Goku replied.

"I hate the idea more than you do," Broly said as he reverted to his normal form. Falcon relaxed and followed suit. "But I want payback on those demons and the only way I can do that is joining you all."

"I take it there's a specific demon you're after," Falcon said before putting his spandex top back on.

Broly nodded.

"We should discuss this at Capsule Corps. We're to vulnerable out here."

"Speak for yourself," Broly replied. Everyone ignored him and took to the air, keeping a close eye on Broly as he followed.

A few minutes later

The group landed to find Supreme Kai and Old Kai waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he landed.

"We were watching the battle and saw what happened. So we've come here with a gift," Supreme Kai replied.

"What kind of gift?" Vegeta asked.

"It's inside, follow us," old Kai said motioning toward the building.

"You stay here," Vegeta said glaring at Broly.

"The gift concerns him so he'll have to come," Supreme Kai replied.

Broly smirked at Vegeta and followed them in.

"Broly, you may be a big help against Chaos Kai but that can't dismiss the fact that you've committed many crimes against the universe," Supreme Kai said as they walked through the hallways. "So we've made this for you." They stopped in front of a storage room where Kibito and Bulma stood.

"Is it ready?" Old Kai asked.

Bulma nodded. She opened the door to reveal a windowless room with cushions covering the walls and shackles attached to the floor.

"You'll be kept here when there's no fighting to be done," Kibito said.

Broly frowned. "So you want to lock me up."

Old Kai nodded. "We can't allow you to run free after what you did."

Broly shrugged. "Oh well, as long as I can slaughter some demons." He walked into the room and took a seat on the floor. Kibito walked to him and clamped the shackles around Broly's wrists, ankles, and neck.

"They give off negative energy so you won't be able to break them," Supreme Kai warned.

Broly shrugged again and lay back against the wall, placing his hands behind his head. Supreme Kai took one last look at him before closing the door and locking it. He turned to the others and held up a red jewel. "This is the key to open the door and take the shackles off. Simply hold this and command the door to open and close and do the same with his bindings."

"Who's going to do that?" Bra asked.

"Whichever one of you is going to take care of Broly. He has to be fed, cleaned, and watched over so he doesn't cause trouble," he replied.

"Not it," Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

"We'll have to train when we're not fighting. If one of us has to watch over Broly, then he or she won't be able to train properly," Gohan replied.

"It has to be someone with a lot of free time on their hands," Old Kai answered.

Everyone pondered who would get stuck as Broly's servant.

At that moment Marron walked in. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Everyone looked at her, then at each other.

"How bout Marron?" Pan asked.

"Yeah she can do it," Trunks added.

"Do what?" Marron asked.

"We need you to watch over him," Bra said pointing at the window on the door. Marron walked to it and peaked in then screamed.

"No way!!! What's he doing here?!"

"He's joined us and we need someone to feed him when he's shackled. And since you're the only one among us who doesn't fight, you have time to do it," Gohan replied.

"Think of it as your way of helping us out," Bra said. Marron fainted.

Hours Later

Marron grumbled as she carried a tray of food to Broly's room. She still couldn't believe she was stuck being Mr. Psycho Saiyan's servant. She used the key she'd been given to open the door and peak in. Broly was looking back at her. She opened it fully and nervously walked in.

A grin crossed Broly's face. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Have you come to show me more?"

Marron glared at him. "Let's get two things straight. I did not flash you for your entertainment; I did it to help my friends. And I'm here because I'm stuck serving you food and stuff."

"You mean you're my personal slave? I think I'll really like it here," Broly replied as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

Marron glared but couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"And I was very entertained by your display," he added.

Marron walked to him, set the tray down, and quickly turned to walk out. She had only taken a step when Broly slapped her butt. She gasped and spun around, slapping him across the face. She stormed out clutching her aching hand while Broly laughed in his cell. With a final growl, she locked the door and stomped through the hallways. _I hate that guy!!! _

Broly stopped laughing and started to eat the food he was given. _I think I'm starting to like that one. She'd pretty feisty for a human. And she's got a nice firm ass _he thought. Just because he was on their side, didn't mean he couldn't drive one of them crazy. Marron had just made herself his first victim. How he loved being a psycho.

In Other World

Supreme Kai sighed as he sat back against a tree. He couldn't believe Broly had joined in. It was rather interesting to him what the Saiyan race had come down to. You had Goku, the naïve yet powerful hero, Vegeta, the temperamental and stubborn prince, Falcon, the silent and deadly assassin, Gohan, the know-it-all strategist, Trunks, the tough pretty boy, Bra, the fiery princess, Pan, the energetic tomboy, Goten, the clueless ladies man, and now Broly, the psychopathic tank with arms. Millions of years of evolution and that's what the Saiyan race and the hope for the universe has become. Well, he had seen stranger things.

An explosive chapter for the Fourth of July. Yes, this will have Broly/Marron I need some fun (original, isn't it?). Don't worry, he'll stay the psychopath we all love or love to hate. He'll be an evil good guy.

Review please.


	21. Chapter 20

You all probably know about the problems FF.N's been having so I wasn't able to login and update yesterday.

Chapter 20

Today hadn't been a good day for Bra. First, she woke up with one of the worst hair knots ever, then that caused her to miss breakfast, then her convertible broke down just when it started raining, she found she couldn't close the roof so she got soaked, and now she was in one of her training sessions with a shirtless Falcon. She was still on level one of Falcon's "Training Sessions of Pain and Sorrow" as Trunks and Goten called it. She would pass level one when she actually managed to land a punch on Falcon. Level two was about landing five punches, three kicks, and one ki blast. Right now, she was to busy dodging Falcon's own fists to mount any kind of offense.

Falcon was having his own problems. He wasn't used to training with a girl, having not seen one of his own species in three thousand years. He had no problem adjusting to Trunks and Goten and didn't hold back one bit. But, against Pan and Bra he had to adapt his style to accommodate their "differences" to the boys. Unlike guys, there was a forbidden zone on the girls that Falcon couldn't touch without being called a pervert and accused of taking advantage of them. Pan didn't seem to mind as much as Bra did, being more of a fighter and understanding the circumstances. With Bra, even the slightest brush against the wrong place would have her yelling at you. Luckily, Falcon had gotten used to it.

Finally, Falcon found the inevitable gap in her defenses and sent a shockwave of ki out, knocking her back. She groaned and opened her eyes only to find a red ki ball a few inches from her face. It disappeared and Falcon offered his hand to her. With a sigh, she took it and got to her feet.

"Damit Falcon, will you go easy on me already?" she whined.

"I have been," Falcon replied as he turned off the gravity.

Bra glared at him but he ignored her and opened the door to the GR.

"We'll continue later today," he said before walking out.

She growled in frustration and headed out. As usual, he was nowhere in sight, being the master of disappearing. She 'hmphed' and started toward the kitchen. Along the way she came across Marron grumbling hundreds of curses at Broly. She remembered a time when the blonde was quiet most of the time and didn't get angry very easily. But, Broly could drive anyone over the edge.

"Let me guess, you had problems with a Saiyan to?" Bra said causing Marron to look at her.

"That perverted psycho kept on saying I should get a boob job. He thought it would have been a better show if I did," she growled.

Bra laughed nervously, remembering how she played a part in getting Marron servant duty to Broly. In the four days since he arrived, he had proven himself a valuable asset in battles. He would be the first to charge in and would plow through the demon ranks swatting away any that got in his way. The others would follow and mop up anything he left unharmed. The only problem was that he would sometimes get to caught up in battle and start attacking the gang. She remembered last time that Goten had rescued her from a stray blast while Falcon, Goku, and Vegeta tried to hold Broly down long enough to calm himself. She wasn't about to complain about that incident.

Marron continued to the kitchen with Bra close behind, smartly keeping her thoughts to herself.

In his cell, Broly used a finger to wipe off some food that covered him. He had made a comment about how Marron's boobs were too small. She yelled about him being a pervert then hit him on the head with the food tray, spilling its contents all over him. She then stomped out of the room. Broly didn't mind, he got under her skin and got a meal all at the same time. Oh how he loved seducing her. He knew eventually she would fall for his charms and then he could get that key and get out of here. At least, that was his current plan. He had no idea what would happen along the way.

Up on the roof

Falcon lay back and let out a sigh as he looked at the clouds. Something about them calmed him, allowing him to drift away from his inner demons. He would have trained longer but Bra was starting to remind him of his past. More specifically, she was reminding him of someone. Her name was Vega, the Saiyan princess of his time. It hadn't taken him long to realize she and Bra looked a lot alike. The only difference was, Vega had longer hair that was black and dark brown eyes. Their attitudes were also different. Vega didn't act as temperamental and bossy as Bra. In fact, she was very modest of her position as princess. She was very shy and timid, unusual for a Saiyan. Bra on the other hand acted like a princess should.

Vega had been Falcon's first and only love. They had met when he was eighteen and it was love at first sight. She had been hesitant at first but eventually admitted her feelings for him. He courted her for two years then broke the question, which she happily agreed to. Falcon finally had thought his life had gotten back on track after a few major tragedies in life. Unfortunately, shortly after their engagement, Falcon had gone on a mission for the king. During that mission, he had transformed into a Golden Ape for the first time and killed five of his fellow knights before having his tail chopped off. It had caused great uproar among the nobles, who beloved a monster like that shouldn't be S Knight, let alone the princess's husband. He feared if he did marry her, there would be a rebellion that would overthrow the royal family. Under all that pressure, he and Vega called off their wedding and ended their relationship though they remained best friends for the rest of Falcon's life. He was thankful to hear that she and her brother, Falcon's best friend, Prince Vegeta had escaped his rampage.

That life was lost to him now. He had been a completely different person back then. Back then, he was surrounded by friends who looked up to him and he was considered a hero among the Saiyan race. He'd lived his life to push his limits and become the most powerful Saiyan ever. He had had so much to live for.

But in Demon World, he had nothing. He lived only to survive by any means necessary. No one cared about him and he cared for no one else. He had made some allies but kept any of them from getting to friendly. Even now, he wouldn't allow himself to relive those happy days. He had experienced some joys here on Earth but they were quickly drowned out by the nightmare that was his past.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the images that flashed through his head. But as usual, they overwhelmed him and filled his mind, reminding him that he would never know happiness or love ever again.

A few hours later

Marron unlocked the door and walked in to find Broly staring at her.

"Why hello woman. Have you come to clean me up after making me so dirty?" he asked with a grin.

She glared at him. "In your dreams. The others are heading out and you have to go with them."

"Another demon massacre. Well what are you waiting for," Broly replied as he stood up.

Marron ignored his gaze and ordered the jewel to unshackle Broly.

He smirked as they fell to the floor. He walked forward but stopped in the doorway. "Don't worry woman. Those demons can't hurt me. I'll be coming back to you."

"Oh please be careful. I couldn't live without you," Marron replied sarcastically.

Broly chuckled and started for the exit.

_Actually I can't live with you _she thought.

Broly walked outside to find the other Saiyans waiting for him. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Let's get this show on the road," Broly said before taking off. The others sighed and followed.

When they reached the outskirts of the occupied area, which was slightly smaller thanks to the gang's efforts, they headed to the ground and started on foot, Broly in the lead and Falcon off to the side acting as point guard. Broly darted all over the place like a bloodhound trying to sniff out a fox.

"Here demons, demons, demons, come out and play," he called.

The others sweatdropped and kept quiet.

A whistle from Falcon signaled them to stop. When Broly didn't Goku grabbed his arm.

Broly turned and glared at him. "Don't touch me Kakarot," he said, a familiar look in his eyes.

Goku pulled back, knowing he and Broly were still not on the best of terms. Gohan and Trunks ran up to Falcon's side and looked to where he was signaling. Of in the distance, between two destroyed buildings was a small demon camp.

"A little small don't you think?" Gohan asked.

"It's not a normal camp," Falcon replied.

"What does that mean?" Trunks asked.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out," Falcon ordered before running toward the camp.

He headed for the rubble on the right of the camp since it seems to provide more cover. The way was rough with hidden holes, loose rubble, and small drops. He had to stop himself before he went over one of those drops where an officer demon sat on watch. It confirmed his suspicions that this was an officer camp. And where there was an officer camp, there was a general. He wanted to continue forward and get a better view of the layout but the officer below him was on alert. He made his decision and quietly pulled his dagger from his boot. He thrust his hand forward and the blade embedded itself in the officer's skull, killing it instantly. Falcon quickly jumped down and pulled his weapon out, sheathing it back in his boot. Taking one more look at the camp, he turned and headed back toward the others.

He walked back to find Gohan still in place but Bra was next to him now. Vegeta wasn't far off keeping an eye on Broly as the psycho Saiyan blasted a few birds that got to close. Goten was sitting next to Goku telling him about all the girlfriends he'd had since Goku's leave. Trunks and Pan were sitting next to each other talking about something Falcon couldn't decipher though he could guess Trunks was flirting with her from the way she giggled a few times.

"So what's up?" Bra asked.

"Officers' camp. And there's most likely a general," he explained.

Bra gulped while Gohan rubbed his chin trying to figure out the best coarse of action.

"Do you think you can handle the general?" he asked.

Falcon nodded. "Broly might help as well."

Bra frowned at the idea but Falcon did have a point. He and Broly made a surprisingly good team.

The others had walked up to listen in.

"So we have another general?" Pan asked.

"Seems that way," Bra replied.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll attack head on and distract them while Falcon and Goku sneak up from behind," Gohan said.

Broly smirked. Charging in head on was his specialty.

The others nodded. Falcon and Goku started off to the east on a roundabout coarse that would take them to the back of the camp.

"Let's go!!!" Broly yelled before bulking up and charging toward the camp. The others shrugged and followed.

Broly's outburst had alerted the camp and the officers scrambled to get their defenses up.

A lookout charged Broly and swung its mighty sword at him only to have it deflected by Broly's bracelet. Broly barreled in and slammed his head into its stomach then grabbed its head and twisted its neck 360 degrees. He let the body fall to the ground and continued to the camp for more victims.

Vegeta had two officers on him but Broly came in and tackled one of them. The two rolled and the ground punching and kicking at each other. Broly came out on the bottom and kicked the demon off then punched it in the stomach. He licked his lips before firing a ki ball right through it.

Vegeta was fending off the other demon who was on the offensive, forcing Vegeta to dodge its claws. He caught it by the wrist and pushed it to the side leaving its face open for Vegeta's next punch. The officer stumbled back and Vegeta kicked its stomach, causing it to fall to the ground. With a smirk, Vegeta aimed for a blast but was kicked on the side by the demon's foot. His blast veered to the side straight to Pan but Trunks quickly pulled her out of the way.

The officer tried to impale Vegeta with its horns but he grabbed them and pushed back, keeping the head at bay. The demon started to swing its head from side to side in an attempt to shack Vegeta off. Finally, Vegeta got tired of the ride and kneed it in the face, dazing the demon. He then spread both hands toward it and let loose and series of ki blasts. One flew down the demon's throat and exploded in its stomach. The top half fell back while the legs fell forward.

Pan and Trunks stood back-to-back fighting off two officers. They had been training together a lot lately and worked in perfect harmony, switching opponents every now and then to keep the demons on their toes. They locked elbows together and brought their feet up into the demons' faces. As the officers stumbled back, the two let go of each other and continued forward kicking each demon in the stomach at the same time before blowing their heads off. They looked at each other and smiled before running toward the camp.

Vegeta threw a punch at his latest opponent's face but it dodged and punched back. Vegeta blocked its fist and came in with a series of his own, which the demon blocked by crossing its arms in front of it. As Vegeta drew his fist back for a punch intended to break one of the demon's arms, it threw its head back and powered up, blowing the Saiyan prince back. As he came to his senses, he saw the demon towering over him, its fist raised with a ki ball in it. It let out a deep chuckle and prepared to fire. A ki blast came out of nowhere and slammed into the demon's chest. It let out a grunt and stumbled back, the blast dissipating. Vegeta looked behind him and saw Bra fire another blast that caused the demon to fall on its butt. Without hesitating, Vegeta charged forward and fired a missive ki beam that incinerated the officer. He looked back to where Bra was standing and saw her running to help Trunks and Pan. His daughter had become quite the warrior since the war began. Though he hated the fact he mainly had Falcon to thank for that.

Gohan followed closely behind Broly as the massive Saiyan swatted away all that tried to face him. He fired at one that tried to attack Broly from behind though Broly was to busy tanking off another officer's head to notice. Gohan shrugged and ran past him, into the camp. He looked around and saw his dad and Falcon fighting through the demons they had caught off guard. He ran to meet them but was stopped when a ball of molten rock flew toward him. Trunks and Pan both fired a blast that blew it up before it reached Gohan.

Falcon had already turned to face their new opponent.

"Magmas," he mumbled.

Magmas was a massive fifteen foot tall giant made off black rock with red flames radiating off its body.

"**Intruders attack Magmas' camp. Magmas destroy!!!**" it said with a deep booming voice.

"Quite the accomplished speaker, isn't he?" Vegeta joked.

Falcon had faced ones like Magmas before. He was a lava golem, a species of golem that lived inside volcanoes. They were a highly territorial race that fought each other and intruders to defend the lava pools they lived in. Magmas was the largest one Falcon had ever seen but he was pretty sure it shared its specie's weakness.

Magmas raised its fist and brought it down on Broly. Broly rolled to the side and avoided the blow. They all watched at it drew its fist back to reveal the ground it hit had been melted away. Goku attacked from behind and threw a punch at Magmas' back. It didn't even cause a dent on Magmas' thick skin.

"That burns!!!" Goku yelled as he pulled back and swung his now bruised and burnt hand through the air to cool it.

"We can't even touch it without being burned," Pan said before she and Trunks took to the air to avoid a fiery blast sent their way.

Magmas continued to gather fireballs in its hands and threw them at Trunks and Pan. Broly, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta charged in and started punching it but if it felt their blows it didn't show it and continued to fire. Bra was about to fire a ki blast at it but Falcon grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let go Falcon, they need our help," she said angrily.

"Goten's in a tighter spot," Falcon replied, motioning to where Goten was holding off the officers. Bra forgot what she was doing and flew to help Goten, Falcon close behind her.

Magmas finally acknowledged the Saiyans attacking it and swung its massive arm toward them, swatting them away in one swipe. Broly recovered and stopped its arm with his body, burning himself in the process. He let out a determined growl and held his ground.

"**Puny ant let go of Magmas now!!!**"

Broly smirked. "Come on big guy!!! Let's see what you got!!!"

Magmas raised its arm taking Broly with it and intensified the flames on it. Broly held on even as he felt the fires burn away his skin. Magmas swung its arm down and slammed Broly against the ground. When Broly held on, it slammed him again and a third time until Broly finally let go, revealing his reddened skin that had been completely burned off in some areas. Magmas brought its foot up to crush Broly but Pan and Trunks flew in, firing a combined blast that hit its face. It stumbled back, allowing Trunks to fly down and pull Broly to safety.

Pan charged in to hold it at bay while Trunks pulled out the Senzu beans. She went for a kick that connected with Magmas' chest but had no effect. Magmas' fist flew in and slammed the side of her body, sending her flying to the side. She groaned and clutched her now shattered right arm. Magmas walked toward her, gathering another fireball in its hand. With a yell it let the ball fly toward Pan.

Trunks watched in horror from his spot next to Gohan, knowing he couldn't get to Pan in time. Goku was about to use Instant Transmission but suddenly a blast slammed into his back, sending volts of electricity through his body. He fell to one knee as smoke came off his back. Vegeta looked to the source and saw a figure wearing a white cloak take to the air and fly off. Falcon's sword had embedded itself in an officer's chest when he to realized Pan's danger.

Pan opened her eyes and saw the blast coming, knowing she was to banged up to move. She let a single tear run down her cheek, wishing she could have told Trunks her feelings for him before her death. She closed her eyes and braced herself but instead felt someone grabbed her and pull her from the blast's path. She felt herself flying through the air before being gently deposited against something. She opened hers eyes expecting to see one of her friends but saw a complete stranger.

It was a boy, who looked to be Trunks' age. He had spiky, chocolate brown hair that went just past his shoulders with two bangs concealing the outside corners of each of his crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in a red gi with a black sash securing his pants and wore black boots on his feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she replied weakly.

"Just stay here, I'll handle the big guy."

Before she could reply, he had taken off toward the lava golem.

Magmas threw a punch at him, which he dodged. The golem swung the same arm at him but he ducked and charged forward. Aqua energy surrounded his fist and he drove it into the area where the golem's chest and abdomen met. He pulled his hand out holding a glowing red stone. Magmas stumbled back, clutching the hole in his torso as the flames around it died down. Falcon appeared above it and brought his sword down, slicing the golem right down the middle. Magmas stood in place for a few seconds before the two halves separated and fell to the ground.

Trunks ran up to Pan and quickly gave her a bean. She was soon back on her feet. The officers had already fled into the distance. Trunks and Pan walked up to the new guy who had been surrounded by the others.

"Who are you?" Vegeta growled.

"Um, my names Drake, Drake En," he replied.

"En?" Bra asked.

"It's Chinese."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Goku asked.

"I trained myself after I saw a tournament on TV. I had hoped to one day enter and win."

Vegeta snorted, hiding his amusement

"Why haven't we seen you before? With power like that, we should have sensed you," Gohan said.

"I'm from a village outside South City. We've been fighting the demons off but they were to strong and overran the place. I escaped and heard there were some powerful fighters in West City. So, I came here."

"How long have you been fighting them?" Trunks asked.

"Since they arrived."

The gang looked at each other in surprise.

"You must be really powerful," Goku finally said.

Drake blushed. "Well, I train real hard."

"You wouldn't mind joining us, would you?" Pan asked earning her a suspicious glance from Trunks.

"You mean it?" Drake asked.

Vegeta frowned but said nothing.

"You mean I can't squash him?" Broly whined.

"Shut up," Bra said glaring at him.

"Well come on, we should head home. I'm hungry," Goku said.

"Me to," Goten said clutching his stomach.

Everyone sweatdropped and they headed off.

Falcon stayed behind, examining Magmas' body. He was rather surprised a human cold have known of the lava golem's only weakness, the stone inside them their fire comes from. When pulled out, their flames die down and their armor greatly weakens. _I'd better keep an eye on this Drake En _he thought before taking off for Capsule Corps.

A few hours later

Bra and Pan walked through the hallways after dinner.

"I like that Drake guy," said Bra.

"He seems like a nice guy," Pan replied.

They noticed Falcon leaning just outside the GR.

"Oh no, I gotta train with him again," Bra whined.

"What's so bad about that, he's a good teacher," Pan replied.

"Yeah but, I can't land a punch on him and pass level one."

"Just do something unexpected. If he's caught off guard then you can punch him."

"He's never caught off guard."

"You'll think of something. You've done it before."

Bra sighed and followed Falcon into the GR.

"Where are they going?" a voice said from behind Pan.

"That's our training room Drake. It has a gravity control system that helps us train," she replied turning to him.

"Gravity control system?"

Pan nodded. "I never thanked you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just stand around a let a pretty girl get killed."

Pan blushed. Not even Trunks had called her pretty yet.

"Can you show me around? This place is huge."

"I'd be happy to," Pan replied as she motioned for him to follow.

Neither had noticed Trunks peaking at them from behind a corner. He frowned as he watched them walk off.

Inside the GR

Bra was once again on the defensive, holding back Falcon's fists as best she could. She was trying to come up with a way to catch Falcon off guard. Her thoughts were broken though when Falcon's fist slammed into her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching it as Falcon relaxed.

"You seemed distracted," he noted.

Bra glared at him but then an idea came to her. Falcon had offered his hand to her so she put her plan into motion. She accepted his hand but when she stood up she hugged him around the arm, making sure to press his arm into her chest area. Falcon tensed and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Falcon, have I ever told you how sexy your tattoo looks," she said as she ran a finger over his tattoo.

Falcon tried to pull out but her grip was tight and he couldn't get out without hurting her.

"I've been having these back problems lately. I'm sure those strong hands of yours can fix them," she said seductively.

Falcon wasn't nervous; he was uncomfortable. Not even Vega had made such moves on him. He wanted to get out of her grasp before his Super Saiyan half made him do something to her he'd regret. He could sense it felt threatened. But before he knew it, her fist slammed into his face. He was so surprised he fell on his butt and rubbed his face. He looked at Bra to see her jumping up and down in celebration.

"I passed level one!!!" she said happily.

He realized her plan, to make him uncomfortable and distract him while she got into position for a punch. A dirty trick but he had pulled dirtier ones before. Falcon sighed and stood up.

"Interesting strategy."

"Whatever works," she replied

He nodded. "We'll begin level two tomorrow." With that, he headed out the door.

Bra smirked. She hadn't been lying. She did find that tattoo rather attractive. It and his scars gave him such a bad boy look.

Outside, Pan was still showing Drake around.

"What's in there?" he asked pointing to the door across the hall.

"That's Broly's cell," Pan replied.

"You keep him locked up in there?"

"Uh huh, he's very dangerous so we have to. It's for his and our safety."

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" Marron screamed from inside. They heard a bang then the door opened. Marron stomped out with a dented tray in her hand.

"What'd he do this time?" Pan asked as Drake looked on, a clueless look on his face.

"He lifted my skirt up!!!" she roared.

"You know you liked it," Broly laughed from inside.

"Shut up!!!" Marron yelled before chucking the tray at him and slamming the door. She walked off to her room to find something to vent her anger upon.

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Drake asked.

"When you live with Saiyans, it's always a crazy day," Pan replied.

"What are Saiyans?"

Pan looked at him. "Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth. Why don't you come with me outside, I'll tell you everything there."

Drake nodded and followed her outside. Trunks kept an eye on them but Pan knew he was following. _Is Trunks jealous?_ she thought. She giggled. She thought Drake was cute but she didn't intend to go out with him. Heck she'd only met the guy earlier that day!

Not even she could sense Falcon's eyes looking at Drake as he and Pan sat on the grass so she could explain stuff about Saiyans to the newest member.

Trunks has competition. Don't worry it'll end Trunks/Pan. But I'm not making it that easy for them. Review please.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"That Gravity Room is the best," Drake said as he and Goten exited after an afternoon sparring. The newcomer had been with the group for a little over a week now and had been fully accepted by the others.

"I agree. It's really helpful with training," Goten replied. 

"So, just how high does the gravity setting go?"

"Um…I don't know. But Falcon and Vegeta both sometimes use it at over a thousand."

"How do they do that?"

"Well, Vegeta's to stubborn to let a little gravity get to him and Falcon's just plain super powerful."

"He's not from around here is he?"

"Nope, he came to Earth straight from Demon World. He's the most experienced among us."

"He came straight from Demon World?"

Goten nodded.

"Hey Uncle Goten, hey Drake," Pan said as she walked up to them.

"What's up?" Goten replied.

"I was sent to tell you two that lunch was almost ready."

"Food!!!" Goten said eagerly before darting to the kitchen.

"I'll never get use to your appetites," Drake said, shaking his head.

Pan giggled. "My grandpa and Goten have to be the biggest eaters among us. They share more than just looks."

Drake chuckled. "Well shall we?" he said motioning for Pan to lead. Pan started for the kitchen with Drake close behind.

Surprisingly, Falcon was at the table this time. Even he couldn't go indefinitely without eating. He usually only ate snacks for three days then ate a big meal. Pan counted her fingers and realized it was past the third day. Though, he certainly had the best table manners of them all since he didn't shove food down his throat.

"Where's my dad?" Pan asked when she realized Gohan wasn't among them.

"He hag a mone all to ansmer," Goku answered through a mouthful of food.

Pan shook her head and she and Drake joined in the meal.

"Are you sure Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked through a special phone link to Other World.

"Yes I am. Falcon definitely died before going to Demon World. Until now, the only portals into there were in Other World. He died, then went to Demon World," the Kai replied.

"How long ago was that?"

"We're still looking into that. His file is surprisingly missing from our records."

"Missing?"

"Yes, there's a gap where he should be. Right between Falcon the Saisoken and Falcon the Saizunian."

"I take it those are other aliens named Falcon."

"Gohan, I need you to find out just how long ago Falcon died. If we can look into the year, then we should be able to find him."

"It won't be easy. He seems to want to avoid his past."

"Don't be so specific about it. Just ask how long ago he died. And it won't hurt if you found out how he died."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. I have a meeting with the Grand Kai so I must be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Gohan set the phone back on the receiver and rubbed his temples. _Okay, how exactly will I do that?_ He then remembered it was lunch and rushed to try and get a few good-sized morsels.

Elsewhere, a soaked Marron stomped through the hallways with steam coming out of her ears while carrying a dented bucket and sponge in her right hand. She had just come from cleaning Broly and he had managed to spill the bucket's contents all over her. He had to wear a pair of boxers while she did it and she made sure he cleaned himself in some areas. Of coarse, he'd always do something seductive with the sponge to drive Marron nuts. The first time, he even tried to pull his underwear off but she dumped the cold water on him and he was to busy rubbing the sides of his arms to take the undergarments off. This time though, she was the one who got the bucket's contents dumped on her. Broly even added that he would enjoy seeing her in a wet t-shirt contest. She'd promptly hit him in the head with the bucket and stormed out.

18 watched her daughter walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind her. She smirked. The android was rather proud of her daughter for holding her own against the crazed Saiyan. She had been skeptical at first but after listening in on a few of her daughter's confrontations with Broly, saw no reason to stop it. Krillin on the other hand had passed out when he heard of Marron's new job.

"Every girl has an ultimate test with a guy. Let's see if you can pass yours Marron," 18 said before walking off to lunch.

Half an hour later

Falcon sighed as he brushed a few strands of his hair from his eyes. He was enjoying his personal spot on top of the Capsule Corps building while waiting for the others to start a patrol. He looked down to where Drake and Pan were discussing something under a tree. The group had come to trust the human, though Trunks was clearly resentful at the blossoming friendship between Drake and Pan. Pan showed no signs of being in love with Drake, only that she cared for him like any of her friends. Falcon had decided to make sure Trunks jealousy didn't get out of hand. He knew firsthand the damage envy and lust could cause. Trunks truly loved Pan but his Saiyan half most likely lusted for her, a natural thing for Saiyans. If that lust would take over, it would mean trouble for everyone. Falcon wasn't going to let that happen.

The gang had grown on the emotionless Saiyan. They offered open friendship, which he still denied, not wanting to get to close to anyone. He would be going back to Demon World where he belonged, among other monsters. But, he did feel a deep need to protect what remained of his people.

When he saw Goku and the others walk out, Trunks taking the rear and frowning when he saw the two under the tree, he leapt to the ground to join them. As usual, he landed without a sound so no one had noticed him.

"Where we heading?" Drake asked.

"We've discovered a demon camp just outside the city on the other side of the populated area. We have to take it out before they open a portal," Goku answered.

"Where is it?" Falcon asked.

Bra screamed since he'd been standing behind her. She spun around and glared at him. "I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!!!"

"Pay better attention," Falcon replied.

She growled but if he was intimidated, he sure as hell wasn't showing it.

"It's between two cliffs where a waterfall used to be. It's a pretty tough place to sneak up on. That's where you come in. You're the most stealthy among us so it should be easier for you."

Falcon nodded.

"Any questions?" Nothing. "Let's go."

"Wait up!!!" Broly yelled as he flew out a window.

"What took you?" Vegeta asked.

"Blondie wanted to lecture me about the bucket incident. So, I gave her a nice slap on the ass and told her to let me out."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Stop standing around and come on," Broly said before taking to the air. They all followed, hearing Marron's curses to Broly from the building as they went.

At the target camp

Falcon stood alone on top of a boulder as he surveyed the area. It way heavily forested, with evergreens, maples, and oaks. There was a dried up riverbed going through it. The source was at the top of a cliff with two higher cliffs on each side of it. Falcon could see the camp where the top of the waterfall used to be and guards stationed on the two larger cliffs. He was to lead the strike and attack from above, while the others flew up from the forest. Narrowing his eyes, he started forward, not making a sound as he ran through the thick foliage. He passed by many animals that didn't even realize he was nearby.

Finally, he came to the base of the cliff and started up, jumping on small jags on the wall to propel him forward. He went passed the camp and continued up the right cliff, which was higher than the left. He stopped just below the edge and peeked over. He saw four ogres gathered around a small fire- two armed with swords, one a spear, and the last a club- and a small tent propped up nearby. From the smell, Falcon could tell they were eating.

He silently crept over the edge and darted behind the tent. They seemed to busy arguing among themselves over the food to notice. Falcon was about to attack when a stealthier approach came to mind. He grabbed one of the tent poles and it toppled over. He then quickly hid under the fabric and waited for them to come fix it.

"Durned wind. Knocked the tent over," one of the ogres growled.

"Go put it back up," the one with the club ordered.

The other three glared at it.

"What're yer looking at? Go fix it," it barked.

The other three stood up and headed for the tent, grumbling the entire way.

They set their weapons down and got to work. One of them pulled the fabric up, only to have its head looped off and rolling on the ground. The gruesome act was hidden by the fabric long enough for Falcon to open up another ogre's throat. The third fell back in shock but before it could scream, Falcon's sword impaled its head. The last one spit its food out and reached for a large bell next to the fire. It froze in place and fell to the side, a dagger embedded in the side of its throat.

Falcon pointed his palm at the other cliff and sent a ki ball at it, causing an explosion that toppled the cliff. Confident the others had seen the signal, Falcon leapt off the cliff and onto the demon camp.

At the bottom of the cliff

Pan followed close behind her uncle until she noticed Drake had stopped next to the cliff. She broke away and headed for him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's a cave here. It leads to the top," he replied, motioning to an opening in the cliff face.

"What makes you think it leads up there?"

"I came by this way when I headed for West City. There's another cave entrance up top."

"But you might get lost if you go through it."

Drake smiled and shook his head. "When I came by this way, I was forced to go in to keep the demons from seeing me. I marked the way so I wouldn't go in circles and came out here. I'm sure those markings are still there."

Pan seemed a little skeptical.

"Go with the others if you want. But I'm going through here. I'll be able to cut off their escape route." With that, he ran in and disappeared into the darkness.

Pan looked up the cliff to where Broly was plowing through wall the demons constructed along the waterfall edge. She didn't feel good about letting one of her friends go through a dark cave on his own so followed him in.

"Drake? Where are you?"

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and before she could struggle, Drake produced a ball of aqua ki that illuminated him and the surrounding cave. She relaxed.

"I knew you'd come. Follow me, I've found one of the markings."

She saw an X carved into the wall and followed, sticking close behind him. She was a little nervous in this dark place where something could pop out of any shadow.

"Relax Pan. The markings will show the way out. We won't get lost," Drake said flashing her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and continued forward.

After many twists and turns, and avoiding a few small demon patrols, they saw daylight up ahead. Drake stopped at the exit and looked over. What he saw was a boulder-covered landscape with a gap where the river once went through. A good distance away, he saw the camp. "I was right, this is way behind the camp. The others seem to be doing well."

Pan peeked over the other side and saw something else. "Hey Drake, what is that?" she said pointing to a pile of boulders with about a hundred demons around it.

They both looked more carefully and Drake figured it out. "They dammed the river."

"If we blow it up, then the camp will be washed away."

"Good thinking."

Pan smiled and the two charged out.

The demons immediately went on alert but a dozen small spheres of aqua energy appeared in the air and started firing piercing ki beams. These were Drake's specialty. He could summon his ki to anywhere in the sky and have it fire from one area while he attacked from the other. He could bring forth dozens in various sizes, the bigger the sphere, the bigger the beam it fired. Pan punched her way through the demons that weren't impaled by the beams while Drake summoned more spheres to cover their flanks. When they neared the dam, three officers came out to meet them.

"You handle them, I'll hold the others off," Drake said before turning to meet any reinforcements.

Pan continued forward and ducked a punch from one of the officers. She went for a punch of her own but another officer forced her back. They charged in and raised their fists but Pan used her speed to get under them and fire a ki beam from each hand, impaling both. She spun to meet the other only to be backhanded across the face, sending her spinning to the ground. She looked up and saw the officer raise its foot to crush her. She rolled out of the way but wasn't fast enough and the demon stomped on her foot. She winced and rolled away, clutching her injured ankle. The officer went for the kill but an aqua ki beam incinerated its head from behind and it fell dead to the ground.

Drake was at her side. "Pan, you okay?"

"It got me pretty badly," she replied, motioning to her foot.

Drake carefully examined it, poking and running his fingers over it. "It's just sprained. But you shouldn't walk on it anytime soon." He lifted her in his arms and quickly ran behind a boulder hidden away from the demon reinforcements.

"You can put me down, I can hover you know."

Drake shook his head. "They'll sense you."

"So now what?" Pan asked as Drake set her down. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and bandaged her ankle up.

"You try to blow the dam. I'll go out and distract the demons."

"Be careful."

"I will," Drake replied before flying out from behind the boulder and to the side. The demons eagerly followed, wanting human for a victory dinner.

Pan limped her way to the river's bank and saw how the dam was holding it back. "Here goes nothing." She lifted her hand, took aim, and fired.

At the camp

Goku looked around the camp for his granddaughter and Drake. It hadn't taken him long to realize they hadn't entered the camp.

"Pan, where are you?" he called.

The response was a tremendous explosion in the distance followed by the roar of water. Goku took to the air and saw the water rushing in from the now destroyed dam. "Everyone, get into the air now!!!" he yelled. No one bothered to ask questions and joined him. The rapids came in and washed the camp away as they cascaded over the edge and into the valley below.

"What happened?" Bra asked.

"Those two," Falcon replied. Bra followed his gaze and saw Drake and Pan flying toward them.

"It worked," Pan said as she surveyed the waters.

"Where have you two been?" Trunks asked a little to accusingly.

"The demons had the river dammed so we blew it," Pan replied.

"Actually, Pan blew it. I just watched her back," Drake corrected.

"You two did good, but next time tell us when you go and leave like that," Goku said.

"Yes grandpa."

They heard a scream and looked to the source to see Broly pluck a demon that had tried to climb the cliff to escape the flood and drop it into the water. Broly laughed and went to knock down the rest.

"Psycho," Bra said, shaking her head.

Later that night

Pan sat on the windowsill gazing at the stars.

"So how's the ankle?" Drake asked as he walked up to her.

"Just fine after taking a Senzu Bean."

"Glad to hear that."

"We made a pretty good team."

"I just wanted to do my part to help. But your right, we did do well together."

"Where'd you learn to control energy like that?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I was born with it."

"That's some ability to be born with."

"Thanks."

The two then sat in silence, enjoying the view.

"I know your there Trunks, why don't you join us?" Pan called.

Trunks walked out from behind a corner. "How'd you know?"

"You make a lot of noise," she replied.

Trunks smirked and walked up to them.

Pan turned back to the sky, not noticing how closely both boys stood at her sides.

Love triangles, they always keep things interesting. The next chapter will take a break from fighting. Review please.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Marron glared at Broly as she walked into his cell, a tray of food in her hands. He only smirked at her and continued to sit in place, both hands crossed behind his head and his right leg lying over his left. She slowly walked toward him setting the tray in front of him.

As she turned to walk away, Broly grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She struggled but he easily held her against him.

"Let me go!!!" she roared.

"Why do you resist me? Most girls would kill for a chance with a Legendary Super Saiyan."

"I don't care if you're the king of the universe!!! You're still a psycho whose brain is in his pants!!!"

"You have a lot of spirit. I like that in a woman. Makes them more feisty in bed."

She slapped him across the face, which hurt her more than it did him. Heck, he probably didn't feel it. He only let out a throaty growl and brought his face within inches of hers.

"You can't resist me forever. Eventually, you'll be begging for me."

She only glared back. _He better not kiss me!!! _

He let her go and she rolled off him and onto the floor. He smirked as she stood up, giving her another slap across the rear, which earned him another slap across the face. Marron stomped out, her face redder than a tomato.

Broly pulled the tray toward him and started digging in. _I'm starting to enjoy her company. Keeps things interesting around here. She claims she doesn't like me, yet her heart was pounding like a there was no tomorrow. _He chuckled and took a bite from the turkey leg in his hand.

Marron stomped through the halls, sending her best curses at Broly. _That perverted, psychopathic Neanderthal!!! How dare he even think I'd ever fall for him!!! _

Pan and Bra watched as the blonde walked by.

"I've never seen her like this before," Pan said, taking a bite from the Popsicle in her hand.

"Having that psycho putting the moves on me would have me banging my head against the wall," Bra replied, licking her own frozen dessert.

Pan decided not to reply by saying how Bra would be skipping around like a happy schoolgirl if Goten asked her out.

She only shrugged and followed the princess out to the pool.

Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Uub were in the pool playing Marco Polo. Goten was it and everyone cheated by taking to the air every now and then. Drake and Vegeta had spread towels on the lawn and lay on them, catching some rays. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and 18 were at a table under an umbrella chatting about older women stuff. Bra looked around and saw Falcon sitting under a tree, a blindfold over his eyes. He was honing his senses by taking his sight away.

Bra shook her head. _I swear he's always about business. _

"I wonder where my dad is," Pan said, looking around the area for Gohan.

"Probably in a lab or reading some science books. I don't know what nerds do," Bra replied absentmindedly.

"My dad is not a nerd," Pan retorted.

"The pocket protector begs to differ."

Pan 'hmphed' and went to her mom to asked.

Bra smirked and stripped down to the bikini she wore under her outfit. She headed to the pool intent on giving Goten someone to catch.

Falcon took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the sounds around him. It used to be the sounds of wild demons and their victims in the wilderness of Demon World. Now however, Goku and the other's laughter replaced those nightmarish sounds. This life was so new to Falcon. He'd started to realize he was slowly becoming the old Falcon, not the terror of Demon World, Shadow Reaper. He has to keep his killer instincts at their best. Even when Chaos Kai's invasion was stopped, he would only be going back to that forsaken world. His thoughts were broken by Bra's squeal. Obviously Goten had caught her. Not that she was much of a challenge for the half-breed to catch.

Goten, being his usual naïve self, didn't see any of the hints Bra was throwing at him and hurried to the other side of the pool to make it hard for her to catch him and make him it again. Bra frowned and closed her eyes.

Inside, Gohan was having another meeting with Supreme and Old Kai. They were looking into Old Kai's crystal ball at the battle at the demon camp in which Drake and Pan had flooded the place. On the top of the right cliff, where Falcon had first begun the attack, two figures watched the ensuing battle, one wearing a white cloak, the other in a red one.

"Who are those two?" Gohan asked.

"We're not sure. But from the way they are standing without any interference from the other demons, I believe they are generals," Supreme Kai replied.

"We've seen them on more than one occasion watching your battles. They're obviously of very high standings among the demon ranks," Old Kai added.

"So they're a big threat," Gohan mumbled.

"There's plenty of clues to believe that but we can't make any assumptions. We've no information on any of Chaos Kai's highest-ranking servants. You must be cautious if you see them," Supreme Kai warned.

Gohan nodded. "We need this like we need a hole in the head."

"I'm confident you all can handle whatever the enemy throws at you," Supreme Kai assured placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan bowed and left the room. _Two new enemies huh. Chaos Kai never keeps things easy for us. _

Back outside, the woman at the table turned their attention to Marron as she walked out.

"Poor Marron. She's seemed so stress out lately," said Videl.

"I can't imagine what that monster has done to her," Chichi added.

"From what I've heard, she's been holding her own against him," 18 said calmly.

"How can you support this? She's your daughter," Chichi said, shock in her voice.

"That's just it, she's 18's daughter. Since Broly showed up, she's shown she can be as tough as her mom. Isn't that right 18?" Bulma asked.

18 nodded, a proud smirk on her face.

Pan looked over to Marron as the blonde spread a towel on the grass and lay down, trying to relax.

"Something the matter?"

Pan looked to her side to find Drake next to her. It amazed her how fast he could be. A second earlier, he was turning onto his back to tan his front a little more. It flattered her somewhat that he would stop just to check up on her. "I'm a little worried about Marron."

"She has seemed a little jumpy lately. This morning I asked her to hand me a soda while she was rummaging through the fridge. She chucked the thing at my head but I was able to catch it," he replied.

"There has to be a way to help her relax."

"How bout going to a spa. A massage and a hot tub worked wonders back at my town," he replied, visibly grimacing from his memories of his now destroyed home.

Pan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea. We all could use the relaxation. But what if the demons attack while we're away?"

"Then Goku could use his Instant Transmission to get us to the trouble."

Pan slapped her forehead. _How could I forget that? _

"I heard a new place just opened at the city's edge. It's not to far off."

"Bra told me she wanted to go there."

"Go where?" Bra asked as she walked up to them.

"That new spa you told me about," Pan replied.

"Oh yeah. That place looks terrific! And a bunch of cute guys work there," she squealed.

Pan sweatdropped.

So, the two went to tell the others about their plans, which were agreed to.

Bra's final target was Falcon. She started toward him and stopped a few feet from him.

"You want me to go to this spa," Falcon said before she said a thing.

"How did you…never mind," she said, knowing Falcon had his ways of getting information. "So are you coming?"

"I'm busy."

"Sitting blindfolded under a tree doesn't strike me a busy. Besides, you need to relax more. Not everyone gets to go to such high-class places, especially with the Briefs."

Falcon didn't reply.

"Come on Falcon. I promise you'll like it."

Nothing.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Bra said, her anger building.

Silence.

Bra growled and lunged at him, wanting to drag him out of there just to prove her point. In the blink of an eye, she found herself on the ground, both wrists held over her head by Falcon's left hand. He lowered his face and used his free hand to push the blindfold from his right eye so he could look at her.

"You presumed because I was blindfolded, it would be easy for you to win. Never underestimate your opponent." He let her go and stood up, offering his hand to her.

Bra realized he'd been testing her again and she had failed miserably. She growled and slapped his hand away. "I can handle myself."

Falcon shrugged and pulled the blindfold off. "I'll come along."

She only glared at him and followed him to where the others were waiting. They gave the two puzzled looks, having watched the exchange between the princess and the assassin.

A few hours later

Vegeta sighed as the spa girl ran her hands over his back. He hadn't received this kind of treatment since he left Frieza's ranks. Goku and Gohan were on the tables nearby receiving similar treatment from the lovely ladies that worked here. Goten was also in the room though he preferred flirting with the girl.

Bra, Pan, and Marron followed a male employee to the hot tubs, wearing nothing but towels. Pan looked around while her two friends chatted away and noticed a group of girl employees on their break. She recognized one of them. She had long brown hair almost to her waist, forest green eyes, and a nice body. _I didn't know Lisa worked here _Pan thought as she looked at Goten's current girlfriend. She hadn't really met the girl before but she saw why Goten liked her. But she couldn't help making another observation. _No way those are real. _

They arrived at the hot tub, which was an outdoor pool with a bamboo wall around it and fake rocks to give it a mountain spring look, and, after the guy left, pulled their towels off and eased themselves into the water.

"I love this place," Bra said dreamily.

"I agree. Having hot guys massaging you makes one totally forget about that psycho," Marron sighed.

Pan nodded in agreement, sinking deeper into the water.

None of the girls knew they weren't alone. Falcon sat against a boulder in the same pool, facing away from the trio so he was hidden from view. He had resigned himself to the steam baths and the hot tub, not really comfortable with the idea of a stranger running her hands over him. He had come to this tub minutes earlier and was so quiet no one knew he was there. He merely sunk into the water to further hide himself and not look at the girls. He was no pervert.

In the steam baths

Trunks, Drake, and Uub had formed their own little group though there were obvious tensions between Trunks and Drake the entire time. They'd made a silent rivalry and had little contests like who could get the most spa girls' numbers. Surprisingly, Drake won. But after a few bottle of sake, even the two rivals in love could set aside their differences.

"I'm tellen ya. The blonde with the huge tits shoulda counted for two points," Trunks said drunkenly.

"Yer jest a sore loser," Drake replied, equally drunk.

"Just shut up an pour me another glass," Trunks said holding his empty glass up.

"Amen to that brotha," Drake replied pouring the bottle's contents into the glass. He then tried to pour more into his own but nothing came out. He held the nozzle to his eye and looked in. "It's all dried up. Go get another bottle Uub."

"I think you two have had enough," Uub replied. He wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol and only had two glasses.

"Get ush another one!!!" Trunks yelled standing up, only to stagger and fall flat on his face.

"You heard him," Drake added.

Before Uub to reply, a sphere of aqua ki appeared in the air in front of him. He hurried out to find another bottle.

"That's power," Drake said.

Trunks reply was a resounding snore.

With Vegeta's group

Vegeta frowned as he watched Goten put his best moves on the girl escorting them to the hot tubs.

"He's an embarrassment to the Saiyan race," Vegeta growled.

"Relax Vegeta, he's still a man and a man needs a woman in his life," Goku said, a little woozy from his own experience with the spa's sake.

Vegeta glared at him but froze in place when he saw what was happening in a nearby room. Bulma, his mate, the mother of his children, was almost naked, lying on a table while a young guy massaging her though his hands were to low for Vegeta's liking. 18 was also getting a massage while Chichi and Videl got facials. He stormed into the room and grabbed the guy by the collar. "What are you doing to my woman?!" Vegeta roared.

"M-my job," the guy squeaked back.

"Vegeta, put him down," Bulma warned.

"I'll not have a complete stranger touching my mate like that!!!"

"Oh, and just how many girls have been all over you lately?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta frowned and set the guy down, giving him one final warning glare before heading out.

"Girl power," 18 said from her table.

Goku and Gohan let out a sigh of relief and followed Vegeta. Naturally, Goten was to busy writing the girl's phone number in his special book to have noticed the encounter.

Vegeta was just starting to calm down when he heard a conversation between two more guy employees.

"Can you believe I got to touch the Bra Briefs," one of them said.

"Yeah man, she's even finer in person," the other agreed.

"Did you see her ass? My hands were this close," the first said holding his fingers less than an inch apart.

"Oh no," Gohan said as he and Goku looked to Vegeta. He was standing in place, his eyes closed and both hands at his sides. The two grabbed Goten and his new lady friend and ducked under a table. After hearing a few more perverted comments about his daughter, Vegeta let out a battle cry and lunged at the boy.

The hot tub

The girls stopped their conversation when a loud boom echoed through the air.

"What was that?" Bra asked.

"Vegeta," Falcon said, standing up from his hiding spot. He had to help stop Vegeta before the whole place blew up.

The girls screamed and hid themselves under the water.

"What are you doing here?!" Bra yelled.

"I've been here the whole time."

"What?!" Marron screeched.

"I was here before you."

"You were peeping at us!!!" Pan accused.

"I didn't look," Falcon replied as he wadded through the water.

"Falcon!!!"

"It's nothing you all haven't seen," he said, making them all, especially Bra, blush at the memory of the incident in the med room.

He grabbed a towel and quickly covered himself before exiting the water, using a second one to dry his hair. The girls forgot their embarrassment when they saw the scars that crisscrossed his back, most likely made from a whip. Falcon ignored them and headed out to stop Vegeta.

Needless to say, they were kicked out of the spa and forbidden to return with Vegeta. Goten didn't mind since he'd gotten ten new phone numbers from the experience. Afterwards, Uub told them Trunks and Drake had run off so they had to go find them. The two were found running through the park singing Brittney Spear's "Toxic" while wearing their boxers on their heads. They quickly caught them and brought them home but not before Bra took a few pictures. She loved blackmailing her brother.

As for Vegeta, he now had to go to court in a few weeks for turning the spa boy into a human pretzel. That night, he was banished to the couch for the week for ruining a perfect day.

Falcon sighed as he lay on the roof, trying to relax after the day's events. He had to admit, this group was very entertaining. He could hear Trunks and Drake in Trunks' room singing badly as they drank from a few bottles they'd stolen from Capsule Corps' whine cellar. It was rather interesting how a drink could turn them into the best of friends. Of coarse once they sobered up and recovered from the hangovers, they'd be back to competing over Pan. Falcon was starting to question his first suspicions about Drake. Maybe years in Demon World had made him to paranoid about newcomers. He'd been betrayed many times by so-called allies that only wanted to get the bounty on his head. But trust didn't come easily to Falcon, and he would still be careful around Drake until he proved himself. He had survived on such instincts.

"What do you want Gohan?" Falcon asked after he sensed the half-breed.

"There's no surprising you is there?"

Falcon remained silent.

"I just wanted to asked you something about your past."

Falcon stood up and started to leave.

"I don't want to pry to deeply. I just want to know some basic information. Just hear me out."

Falcon stopped but looked ready to leave.

Gohan decided it was best he go for it. "Just how long ago did you die? I know you went to Demon World from Other World."

Falcon didn't answer for a few minutes. "About…three thousand years."

Gohan would have stopped there but that time frame struck a cord. It was very familiar to Gohan, who had been told a certain legend many times before. He decided to go for another answer. "Um…how exactly did you die?"

Again Falcon didn't answer for a few minutes. "I…I blew up the planet I was on." He then leapt off the roof and disappeared into the night, not wanting Gohan to watch his battle with his memories.

Gohan remained in place, processing what had been told to him. _Why hadn't I seen it sooner?_ It all made sense to him now, Falcon's unusual levels, his similarities to Broly, and now Gohan knew how and how long ago he died. Now Gohan knew who Falcon was, and it made him quiver in his boots. _Falcon's THE Legendary Super Saiyan!!!_

And that ladies and gentlemen is why Bra can't keep a boyfriend. But, once Falcon comes around, she won't have to worry about her dear daddy interfering. And Gohan's finally figured it out. More battles, Trunks/Pan/Drake, and surprises await the gang. Review please.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Falcon opened his eyes to find he wasn't in his bed at Capsule Corps. Instead, he was at the base of a tree surrounded by flowers. He looked at the lush landscape around him and his eyes fell on a large tower. _The Royal Gardens _he thought, remembering the large garden in the Saiyan king's palace. He then realized something was leaning against him. He looked at his shoulder and gasped.

It was Vega, sleeping peacefully against him, her black hair mixing in with his and her white gown glistening in the sunlight that penetrated the tree's branches. He jerked back, which woke her up.

"Is something wrong Falcon?" she asked.

"How'd I get here?" he asked looking around. It all felt so real, the wind, the smell, everything.

"Don't you remember? We took a walk here last night and fell asleep under our tree."

Falcon looked at the said tree. Their names were carved in Saiyan language on the trunk. This was the place they'd shared their first kiss so they called it their tree ever since. "What happened to Capsule Corps, the demons, Earth?"

"What are you talking about? Is this Earth some planet my father sent you to attack?"

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Was this all a dream? If it was, it was the best he'd had in a while. He looked at Vega, who was looking at him, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. He reached out and stroked her face, feeling how soft and smooth it was. Mustering up his courage, he lunged forward and caught her lips with his. She was caught by surprise and couldn't kiss back. He pulled back and looked at her blushing face.

"Wow Falcon, I wasn't expecting that."

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Falcon?"

"I had a dream, no a nightmare. I lost you and everyone else."

Vega gently wrapped her arms around him. "That does sound like a nightmare Falcon. But everything's aright now. Your dreams can't hurt you."

"No they can't. But it all seemed so real."

She pulled back and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Was that real?"

Falcon smiled. "Yes, it was. I'm home now."

She giggled and stood up. "Come on Falcon. Jay and the others are probably worried about us."

At hearing that name, he eagerly stood up. Vega wrapped her arms around his right arm and the two set off through the garden. "I've always loved this place. It's so beautiful"

"Yeah, beautiful," Falcon replied.

She noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off her and blushed. "Are you sure you're okay Falcon?"

He nodded, a smile on his face. He was home. Maybe it had all been just a bad dream, a long bad dream. But, that didn't matter right now. Now, he was with the woman he loved about to see the friends he thought he'd lost, and Jay.

A clap of thunder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a darkened sky.

"Falcon!!!" Vega screamed.

He turned to her and saw the very ground sucking her up. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out but she only sunk deeper until she'd disappeared.

Then, the world around him disappeared, replaced by a black void. "Vega!!! Vega!!!" he called. The world around him came back into focus and his eyes widened. He was still in the garden, but it was all on fire. He then saw he was surrounded by dead bodies, dead Saiyan bodies. And he recognized many of them. He felt something sliding down his arm and looked at it to find both his hands covered in blood. "No, not again."

"**You killed them Falcon!!! Each and every one of them died because of you!!!**" a deep voice bellowed.

"Who are you?"

"**You!!!**" it replied, followed by a roar. He spun around and saw the source. A giant Golden Ape, its fur and fangs covered in blood. It looked directly at him; he could have sworn it was smiling at him. "**You'll never escape me Falcon!!! And you'll never get that life back!!! A monster like you doesn't deserve it!!!**"

It started laughing, making Falcon cover his ears in a vain attempt to block it. Then, it opened its mouth and sent a fiery blast toward him. Before he could do anything, it hit and engulfed him.

Falcon shot up to find himself in his bed at Capsule Corps. He was panting, his body covered head to toe in sweat. Letting out a growl, he fell back onto his damp sheets. His other half was mocking him again, sending images from his past. It had done a good job. Everything about Vega seemed so real, the way she looked, the feel of her skin and lips, even her scent. That's what made it all the more frustrating for Falcon. Realizing it was the afternoon, he got out of bed, dressed, and headed out, trying to look like his usual calm and emotionless self.

He stopped when he saw Trunks and Bra arguing over something. He wasn't sure nor did he care what it was about but he found he couldn't turn away. His eyes were fixated on Bra. She looked so much like Vega. He thought back to one instance a few weeks ago where he was very disoriented from blood lose. He had actually hugged Bra, thinking she was Vega. Of coarse, she'd pushed him back calling him a pervert. They'd both forgotten about the incident but Falcon's nightmare had reminded him of it. He shook his head. _She's not Vega. They may look alike but Vega would never fight with her brother. She's gone_ he thought before walking toward the GR.

"Well, look's like sleeping bishie's awake," Videl said as he walked by.

"Mother!!!" Pan said.

"What, can't a woman call another man a bishie? Besides he is one isn't he?"

"Well yes…" Pan stopped, a blush on her face. Videl giggled and went to find Chichi.

"What's wrong Pan?"

"Nothing grandpa," Pan replied turning to Goku. Not surprisingly, he had a ham in on hand, a turkey leg in the other.

"Have you seen Falcon? We were supposed to start training a few minutes ago."

"I think he went that way," Pan said, pointing to where Falcon had walked. Goku thanked her before gobbling up the rest of his food and hurrying after the silent Saiyan. Pan shook her head and went to find Drake. Trunks was bust at the moment.

A few hours later

Pan sighed as she waited for her companions to come out of Capsule Corps. She, Trunks, and Drake had been assigned patrol duty. Goku and Gohan and Falcon, Bra, and Vegeta had already left on their own patrols. The last group of Goten, Uub, and Broly would leave after her group.

She heard the door slam open then saw Trunks and Drake trying to get through the door at the same time. Of coarse, they couldn't both go out and were now stuck. After much squeezing and mashing of teeth, the two got free and rushed toward Pan. Drake reached her first and it was obvious the two had been racing. They often competed against each other over the smallest things.

"Let's go you two," Pan said before taking off. The boys followed close behind.

"We should try to east first," Drake said.

"No the north. Goten's group can take the east," Trunks replied.

The two glared at each other.

"Grandpa told me to head for the south you two," said Pan.

"Okay," both boys said at the same time.

They arrived at their destination and flew to the ground.

"Looks like there hasn't been any demon activity recently," Drake said, looking around.

Pan froze. "Wait, I sense something."

"Over here," Trunks called from the top of a rubble pile. The two hurried toward him and looked to where he was pointing. Below them was a small demon unit made up of about 50 ogres, 15 skeletons, 15 gargoyles, 3 giants, and one officer.

"I got the officer," said Trunks.

"No, let me take the officer. You can back up Pan," Drake replied.

"I said I'd take the officer," Trunks retorted.

"I insist I'll take the officer.

"I will."

"No I will."

"I'll handle the officer. You two cover me," Pan said wanting to end the argument.

"As you wish," Trunks replied.

"Excellent plan," Drake added.

Pan sweatdropped. "Uh Drake, I need you to clear a path for me."

"No problem," Drake replied before focusing on the enemy. Dozens of aqua spheres appeared in the air and started firing upon the demons. When Pan saw a gap in their ranks, she charged forward and started punching her way to the officers.

A giant saw her and took a step forward but a very large sphere appeared above it and fired a beam as wide as its diameter, turning the giant to dust. Trunks flew down using Drake's blasts as cover. He fired two blasts through two ogres' heads then did a roundhouse kick to another ogre's face, snapping its neck. The spheres' beams had already killed a number of ogres when the blasts impaled them.

Drake took to the air to hold off the gargoyles. He summoned a sphere to his hand and pointed it to the nearest flying demon, the beam impaling it through the head. He then brought a number of small ones in front of him and let them fire. The blasts didn't do much damage but kept the demons on the defensive long enough for Drake to fly in and finish them off.

Pan squared off with the officer. It growled and swung its sword to the left. Pan leapt over it and, as she landed, crouched low to avoid its second swipe. She charged forward and punched it in the gut, rolling forward and bringing her feet connecting to its face. It grabbed her ankles and tossed her to the side, but she easily recovered and landed gracefully on her feet. The officer opened its mouth and let loose a beam of fire from its mouth. Pan did a series of back flips to stay ahead of them. When she came out of one, the officer had charged forward and was on her.

It backhanded her with the bottom of the handle then kicked her in the stomach, sending her up into the air. She did a back flip and came out upside-down, raising her hands below her head. She fired a ki ball but the officer only stepped back and avoided it. The quarter-Saiyan flew after her blast and threw a ki-backed punch that shattered the officer's sword. It used the hand that once held the sword to grab her by the collar and pulled her into a head-butt. It regretted that when the blow dazed it long enough for Pan to wriggle free. Not even its horns were harder that the Son family's heads. She spread her hands out and fired a beam, blowing it back. It took to the air and Pan quickly followed.

Drake and Trunks had all but wiped out the other demons except two giants. Drake charged at one, which swung its arm at him. He ducked under if and continued forward only to have to fly into the sky, avoiding a blast from its mouth. The giant continued to fire blast after blast, forcing Drake to zip through the air to dodge them. He summoned a few spheres in front of the giant. They opened fire and forced the giant to cross its arm in front of it to block. Drake came in from behind and elbowed it hard in the back. This caused it to let down its defenses and the spheres' blasts hit its face, blinding it. It howled and swung its arms around in an attempt to hit Drake. But the human was above it, both hands raised above his head. He had a humongous ki sphere above his head. He smirked and brought it down on the giant. The sphere completely engulfed it and Drake snapped his fingers, causing it to explode. Nothing was left of the giant except its smoking feet.

Trunks was currently dodging his giant's fists. This one had somehow increased its speed so Trunks was caught by surprise. He had managed to avoid its fists, only receiving a few brushes here and there. He powered up to Super Saiyan, blowing the giant's fists back. Seeing the opportunity, Trunks charged forward and punched its gut, causing it to double over. He kicked it there again to propel him up, his head slamming into its chin. It backed away but Trunks wasn't done. He let loose a series of ki balls that exploded on its chest, burning the flesh. It screamed in pain, clutching the wound as Trunks came in and spread his hands in front of him. "GALIC FLASH" His attack slammed into its chest, incinerating everything from the waist up. The hip and legs remained standing for a few seconds before falling back to the ground.

"Looks like mine's a more complete victory," Drake said as he landed next to Trunks.

"I got 43 of them. That leaves 40 for you, so I killed more," Trunks replied proudly.

"More like 421/2. And I got two giants," Drake retorted pointing to the lower half of the giant Trunks killed.

"You're just a sore loser," Trunks growled.

"Yeah well you didn't get a single gargoyle. I killed a litttle of every type," Drake growled back, getting in Trunks face.

Meanwhile, Pan and the officer were slugging it out in the air. She blocked a punch and deflected the next then came in with a knee to the chest. The demon responded by powering up, forcing her back, followed by a barrage of ki beams. Pan disappeared, avoiding the beams, and reappeared behind the officer. She went for a punch but it spun around and slammed its shin into her side. She winced in pain but didn't cry out. She grabbed its leg and spun it round and round, letting it go and sending it crashing into a bus. The demon charged back out, only to find two fingers pressed against its head. Before it let out a peep, Pan fired a beam through its head. She then kicked its face and the officer fell limply to the ground.

She grinned and headed back for the ground. She then inspected the other bodies. "Nice job you two," she complimented Trunks and Drake. When she looked at them, they were still arguing. With a sigh, Pan started toward them, only to run into something solid. She looked up to find herself staring into two glowing blue eyes under a red hood. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in its cape and she was blown away, letting out a cry of pain as she went.

This brought Drake and Trunks from their argument. "Pan!!!"

They rushed forward to help but a white-cloaked figure appeared in front of them and they found themselves on the wrong side of two lightning bolts. They were both blown back but Trunks managed to recover and charged at his new opponent. He threw a punch at its hooded face but it caught his fist and squeezed, breaking Trunks' fingers. He winced but a knee came up and slammed into his stomach. He was then thrown into the sky and hit with bolt after bolt from all sides.

Pan managed to stumble to her feet only to have a punch hit her jaw. It was followed by two punches to the stomach then a spinning heel kick to the back. She stumbled forward only to have her opponent grab her by the back of the collar.

"Is that all? I'm sorely disappointed," he said with a chuckle. He tossed Pan to the side then charged after her, his fist engulfed in black energy. He threw it forward only to have it caught. He narrowed his eyes as Drake defiantly held on. "Let go of me, now."

Drake only glared back.

"I hate pests like you," the demon said before grabbing Drakes hand and sending a surge of negative energy through the human. Drake groaned and fell to one knee. The red-cloaked demon chuckled and lifted him by the hand. He readied his other hand and his claws extended. With a yell he drove it into Drake's stomach and out the other end. Drake screamed in pain as the demon twisted his hand inside the wound, adding to the effect with surges of electricity. The demon tossed Drake's limp body to the side. "He just had to be a hero."

"Drake!!!" Pan cried as she forgot the pain coursing through her body and flew to his side.

The white-cloaked one hovered above her. "Special delivery," he said before tossing Trunks' equally limp body to her. His was badly bruised with a few gashes. As the two demons approached, Pan stood up and got into a fighting stance in front of her friends.

The white-cloaked one chuckled. "She has spirit"

"I see it as stupidity," the red-cloaked one replied.

"Let's have fun with her before we finish them off."

The red-cloaked one spun to the east. "It seems my favorite torture victim is coming in with a few reinforcements."

"So he is. Let's be on our way." The two leapt into the air and disappeared.

Less than a minute later, Broly, Goten, and Uub flew onto the scene.

"Where is he?! I felt him around here!!!" Broly roared looking around for any sign of anyone else.

"What happened?!" Goten said when he saw Trunks and Drake.

"Do you have Senzu Beans?" Pan asked.

"Here," Uub replied, tossing the pouch toward her.

She caught it and hurriedly gave two to the boys. The two ate the beans and managed to sit up, though Drake was still dizzy from the blood he lost.

"What just hit me?" Trunks asked.

"Who were those two?" Drake asked as he rubbed his head.

They both froze when Pan hugged them. "I thought you two were goners." The two blushed.

Goku and Gohan arrived on the scene having sensed a disturbance. "What happened here?" Gohan asked.

"Someone ambushed us. They managed to get away though," Pan replied as she helped Trunks and Drake up.

"You let him get away!!!" Broly roared, running up to them.

"Let who get away?"

Broly didn't reply. He instead let out a yell and flew into the air.

"What's his problem?" Goten asked.

Later, at Capsule Corps

Everyone looked up as Broly landed in front of them. "He's gone," he growled.

"Who is?" Marron asked.

"Claw."

Goku tilted his head in curiosity. "Who's Claw?"

"After those demons captured me from Hell, they brought me to Demon World. Claw made it his favorite hobby to cut my body open and pull at my guts while I was forced to watch on."

Everyone gasped.

"He wasn't through there. He'd then had his lackeys fix me up as good as new so he could do it again and again and again!!!" Broly punched a nearby tree, knocking it over.

"Ew," Goten shuddered.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. He'd been through a similar experience a few times. The demons were masters of torture.

"Just to let you know, any guy in a red cloak is mine!!!" Broly growled before stomping into Capsule Corps.

"I'll have to explain a few things to you all. Meet me in the living room," Falcon said before following Broly in.

An hour later

Marron made her way to Broly's cell, still processing what Falcon had told them. He had explained the different torture methods demons used on their enemies. The worst was call 'Break em, Fix em' by the demons. It basically involved the victim getting strapped down and having their stomach sliced open. Then, while the victim was still conscious, the torturer would pull the intestines and other organs out, being careful to keep them attached. It would end before the victim died, so demon sorcerers could heal him or her for another round of the procedure. From the amount of detail in his description, the gang guessed he had experienced it. Needless to say, everyone found a new respect for Falcon.

She walked into the cell to find Broly had already shackled himself. His head was tilted down and he was growling, obviously remembering his experience with demon torture. For the first time, she truly felt sorry for him. He looked at her, his hard gaze not weakening.

"Broly…"

"I don't need your sympathy woman. Just lock these shackles up and get out of here," he growled.

She was shocked by his response. It wasn't mocking or perverted in any way. He just didn't want to talk to anyone.

She silently locked his shackles and headed back to the door. She stopped and turned to him but he glared back. With a sigh she closed the door and locked it. __

_I never would have thought Broly had another side to him _she thought.

Review please.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bra and Marron giggled as they watched Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, watering the plants outside Capsule Corps. This was one of his many jobs Bulma made him do to pay the expenses for the spa boy's operations. In the past, she had paid for it but now she had put her foot down and made Vegeta work to save up the money specified in the court order. Also, Vegeta was banned from all spas within West City.

"Hey daddy, you missed a spot," Bra called.

Vegeta glared at her, which wasn't so intimidating considering he was wearing a Capsule Corps janitor outfit. With a grunt, he turned to plants and pointed the hose at the spot he'd missed.

"I can't believe how much control Bulma has over him," commented Marron.

"Well my mom always say: 'The way to Goku's heart is through his stomach, the way to Vegeta's is through his pants.'" Bra replied making the two burst into another fit of giggles.

Marron sighed to try and calm herself. "And this probably won't be the last time."

Bra nodded. "Yep, my dad has beaten enough boys to give every circus in the world a human pretzel act."

"It must be rough not having a boyfriend for so long."

"I get used to it. Besides, half the fun is seeing how long I can go out with a guy without daddy finding out."

"What's your best time?"

Bra stroked her chin in thought. "I'd say…about…thirteen days."

Marron shook her head. "At this rate Bra, you may never get married. And I've always wondered what you'd look like in a wedding dress. You'd be the envy of every girl in the world."

"Yeah, I would. But as long as my dad lives, he will not let me see any boy that can't beat him."

"And the top candidate is nowhere close to matching Vegeta."

Bra nodded. Goten had been the youngest Super Saiyan so far yet he hadn't even unlocked Ultra Super Saiyan. He thought he cold get by with only Super Saiyan, which had be proven wrong on many occasions. "It's hopeless. Name me one guy who's tough enough to beat my dad, not the least bit intimidated by him, and is super hot."

Marron drew a blank at first but it soon came to her. A sly grin crossed her face. "Falcon."

Bra turned to her. "What?"

"Falcon's beaten your dad before, he's obviously not intimidated by him, or anything for that matter, and he's super hot."

"Yeah but have you forgotten the other details. Sometimes talking with him is like talking to a brick wall. You can say an entire speech and get nothing in return. Sure Falcon is good-looking, but he's just to antisocial."

"Well, he has been in Demon World by himself for a while. I don't see many chances to be that social there."

"How do you know what Demon World is like? Have you ever been there?"

"Well no but…"

"There are no buts about it. Falcon is just to confusing to figure out. Maybe, if I knew more about him, I could understand him better and maybe like him a little, but until then he is the forbidden zone."

Marron had no reply. She knew Bra was just frustrated at not having much of a love life. On top of that, she had set her sites directly on Goten and it would have to take something big to change that. She was too stubborn to change otherwise.

She noticed a frown cross Bra's face and followed the princess's gaze to the end of the driveway, where Goten was opening the door to his car to let Lisa in. He then hurriedly went to the driver's seat and took off. "Why does he have to be so damn naïve but to cute to hate?" Bra asked.

"That's just the way the Son family is. They're all ruled by their stomachs, can be clueless at times, love fighting, and kind to everyone around them, even their enemies."

"You mean like Broly?" Bra asked, casting a suspicious look at Marron.

At the sound of the psycho Saiyan's name Marron tensed. It had been three weeks since the incident with the torture method memories and it hadn't taken Broly long to return to his usual insulting, perverted self. Marron had quickly adapted though the side Broly showed her weeks before had stuck in her mind, helping her to realize Broly was the way he was because of the violence he had to experience in life. She felt some pity for him but wouldn't hesitate to bash him with a food tray if he got to friendly.

"Speaking of which, isn't it feeding time?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is."

"Good luck," Bra called as she watched Marron walk away. She resigned herself to watching her dad prune the bushes but that quickly got boring so she headed back inside to find something to do.

She then noticed Pan, Trunk, Drake, and Giru by the door. Trunks and Drake were in each other's faces arguing over something while Pan and Giru watched on. So the princess crept closer to figure out what. From the bits and pieces she managed to hear, she figured out they were arguing over what movies to go see. Drake was saying they should see Spiderman 2 while Trunks wanted to see Dodgeball (both good movies "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood").

"Okay you two that's enough," Pan said, getting a headache from their bickering.

"Your right, we should let Pan choose," said Drake.

"Go ahead," Trunks agreed.

Pan seemed nervous from the stares the two were giving her. "Well…um…how bout we let Giru deicide. What do you want to see?" she asked, turning to the robot.

"Giru, Giru want to see I Robot, Giru, Giru," it replied.

"Alright then it's settled. Let's go you two," Pan said before opening the door and walking out.

Trunks and Drake stayed in place, their jaws dropped. A robot had just overruled their movie choices. But, like loyal puppies, they followed Pan out.

Bra giggled. _Looks like daddy isn't the only one ruled by his pants. _

She decided to take a dip in the pool. While heading to her room to change, she saw Marron stomping through the halls with a bent tray in her hand. Upon reaching her room, she changed into a red bikini and headed out, a towel and sunscreen in hand and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She paused at the living room, where Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl were actually playing twister with Bulma at the spinner. It was a comical site seeing Chichi play such a game but Bra had seen plenty of pictures featuring a younger Chichi having as much fun as any girl. It was only after Gohan was born she became the overprotective woman we all know and love.

She continues to the pool. She now knew where everyone was. Uub had gone back to his village to try and convince them to go to West City with him. The only one she hadn't seen today was Falcon and with him, there was no telling where he was. She could have passed him in the hall and not have known it.

Shrugging she made her way across the lawn and tossed her towel onto a chair. After applying sunscreen on herself, with some difficulty on her back, she walked to the pool's edge and dived in. She swam down, intent on reaching the bottom, but found herself staring into two onyx eyes. She screamed and flew to the surface and out of the water. She saw something break the water's surface and saw that it was just Falcon.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!!! What the hell were you doing down there?!" she yelled.

Falcon simply raised an eyebrow and climbed out of the pool. He walked to where his own towel was and started drying himself.

"Answer my question damnit!!!" Bra roared.

"Come down here," Falcon replied, still drying himself.

She growled and flew down next to him. "Okay, now spill it."

"The demons sometimes use poisonous gases. The only way to survive is to hold one's breath."

"At let me guess, you were practicing holding your breath."

Falcon nodded.

_Figures. Even in the pool he's all business. _

It was then she noticed one other detail. He was naked. With a squeal she spun around, her face as red as a tomato. "Falcon, cover it up!!!"

Falcon looked down, remembering his state of undress. In Demon World, it hadn't been much of a problem since he was alone but now he had to be more careful. He would have put on swim trunks but he had been unable to locate them. He wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it in place.

"Haven't you heard of trunks?"

"Of coarse, he lives here," Falcon replied dryly.

"You know what I meant."

"Couldn't find them."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Of coarse, if this were Goten, she wouldn't have minded in the least. Then again, Falcon did look impressive.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Bra snapped out of her staring. "None of your business." She huffed before walking back to the water and jumping in. Seconds later, she heard a splash and saw Falcon holding his breath at the bottom of the pool.

"Falcon!!!"

Later that day

Bra was still glaring at Falcon as she, Vegeta, and Broly followed him on patrol. The sun was starting to set and it would be night soon. The Domain of Shadow Reaper as demons called it. And with no moon, it would be extra dark.

Bra couldn't help but shiver. It was early fall and already the temperature was cold.

Broly noticed this and couldn't hold in his thoughts. "Normally I would say a pair of skin-tight shorts and a tank top isn't the best outfit for cold weather."

"Then why don't you say so?" Bra asked, glaring back at him.

Broly chuckled. "Because the less you wear princess, the better my dreams are going to be."

"Are you hitting on me? Marron won't be happy when she hears about this," Bra replied.

"Go ahead, it'll make her more feisty. And I like em feisty."

Bra gave him the finger and turned to where Falcon was inspecting the ground for tracks. It still amazed her how well he could see at night with his heightened senses.

"They passed by this way. About a dozen," he said, running his fingers over the soil.

"How long ago?" Vegeta asked.

"Less than an hour."

"Then let's hunt them down and pound their faces off," Broly said, cracking his knuckles.

Falcon stood up and led them toward their prey.

After nearly an hour, they came across a small fire surrounded by eight ogres. Falcon located four scouts around the camp. The four Saiyans positioned themselves around the camp, being careful to hide from the scouts. Of coarse Broly was impatient and attacked a guard when it got to close. He lifted it over his head and brought it down, snapping its spine against his head.

Its scream alerted the others but another soon lay on the ground, a dagger in the back of its head. Falcon leapt from the shadows, pulling two demons into headlocks and, with a jerk of his arms, snapped their necks. He pushed their dead bodies to the side and rolled out of the way just when Broly came barreling through, taking three demons with him in a clothesline. He sprinted to his dagger, blasting an ogre through the head as he went. Upon reaching it, he yanked it free of the ogre's head and threw at one charging for him, hitting it right between the eyes.

Bra snuck up on a nervous guard and kicked its butt. It screamed and spun around, swinging its saber at her. She simply ducked and hit its chin with a resounding uppercut. As it flew back she did a front flip in the air, kicking its stomach with both feet as she came out of the flip. It slammed into the ground and Bra brought one foot up then brought it back down, breaking its ribs. It groaned but froze in place when it saw a ki ball right in front of it. With a smile Bra fired, blowing the demon's head off.

Broly had crushed one of the demons he'd taken with him under his foot and was now squeezing the life from the other two in a tight bear hug. The demons screamed and squirmed but that only made Broly squeeze harder. He heard a snap but didn't let go until a second followed. He smirked and dropped the two, delighting at the angle their backs now bent.

Vegeta had already killed one with a ki blast and was chasing the remaining two. Turns out, there was a thirteenth ogre. He came down, elbowing one's back and kicking the other in the face. He then grabbed them by the back of their collars and hurled them into the air. He spread both palms at their flying bodies. "FINAL FLASH." Nothing was left of the two.

Falcon inspected the camp for any information that may help in Earth's defense. He stopped when he came across a scroll. He opened it and read the writing only to discover it was a trap. The symbols on the scroll started to glow and Falcon was blown back by a mighty bang. He opened his eyes and inspected his body, finding it outlined by what looked like red flames. They didn't cause physical damage but he knew he was in trouble. The mystic flames on his body fed off his very life force. Unless he touched someone else and pass it to him, her, or it with an incantation, he would surely die.

"Falcon, you okay?" Bra asked, kneeling next to him.

"No, we have to find another group of demons."

"Incoming!!!" Broly yelled before an explosion shook the area. A group of six giants had the camp surrounded and were now charging straight for them. Broly was already engaging two of them and having trouble just keeping them back. He let out a battle cry before ascending to False Legendary Super Saiyan and blowing them back with a series of ki balls.

Bra flew to back up her now Super Saiyan dad. Falcon got to his feet to help but fell to one knee. The spell was taking its affect; he was weakening. He struggled to stand up straight but a giant came in and swatted him to the side. Another was in his path and punched him to the ground before stomping on him. A third joined in as they opened their mouths and fired, hitting the weakened Saiyan without much effort. Falcon lay limply on the ground, to weak to defend himself as the spell ate away at his life force. Unable to resist, he closed his eyes and went unconscious.

Letting out a deep chuckle, one of the giants walked to his body and reached for him, intending to carry his body back as a trophy.

"Don't even think about it," a cold, threatening voice said. The giant realized it came from Falcon. Before it could withdraw its hand, Falcon's body exploded in golden energy, incinerating the giant's hand. It cried in pain and fell back as the energy died down. Falcon was standing now in his False Legendary Super Saiyan form but there was a difference. His eyes were completely red. He turned to the frightened giant and a smirk cross his face. His expression clearly read 'I'm going to kill you and enjoy every second.'

The Saiyan disappeared and reappeared in front of the giant. He first kicked its face, knocking it back then, using his knife, cut the other hand off. The giant attempted to crawl away but Falcon was to fast and was soon standing in its path. The giant's eyes widened as Falcon brought his hand up and fired a mighty ki beam, vaporizing the giant. He let out a laugh and spun around to face the other two. A hungry smile crossed his face before he charged.

Bra heard a series of four explosions but ignored them as she and Vegeta brought down their giant. She slammed her shoulder into its chest, knocking it down. Vegeta came in, his fist surrounded by his ki, and punched its face, making its head exploded.

They heard a loud grunt before Broly came flying in and slammed into Vegeta. The two tumbled across the ground a few feet before crashing into a large chunk of building.

"Broly' what are you doing?!" Vegeta roared as he pushed Broly off him.

"He's lost it," Broly replied and Vegeta could clearly see a bruise on the side of the large Saiyan's face.

"Who?"

"Him," Broly replied, pointing to the side.

Vegeta and Bra turned their attention to where he was pointing and gasped. Falcon was slowly walking toward Broly and Vegeta, his red eyes glowing and a smirk on his face. "We're not done Broly."

Broly growled and charged forward, throwing a punch at the silver-haired Saiyan's face. Falcon ducked and came back up with a punch to Broly's stomach. "CRIMSON BANG" Broly grunted as the mighty attack blew him into the sky, knocking him unconscious.

"Falcon what are you doing?" Bra said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to her; the same bloodthirsty look on his face. "Sorry babe, Falcon's currently unavailable."

Before she could reply, he grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air. As she struggled, he tightened his hold, laughing the entire time.

"Let her go!!!" Vegeta roared as he charged. Falcon raised his free hand sending a large ki ball that blew Vegeta back. Breaking almost every bone in his body.

Bra knew something had taken over Falcon. He would never do something like this to her or the others. She winced as he further tightened his grip, making her unable to breath.

"Fal-con…its…me…Bra," she wheezed.

He only chuckled and squeezed harder. She could feel her neck about to give way and a tear rolled down her cheek. This was wrong; she wasn't supposed to die like this.

Falcon saw her tear fall off her cheek and splatter on the ground. His eyes widened and slowly returned to normal. He jerked his hand back, dropping Bra and retuning to his normal form. She gasped for air while clutching her now bruised neck.

His body was shaking, realizing what he'd almost done and what had happened. In his almost dead state, his Super Saiyan half had taken over, literally blowing the spell off. It then went on a rampage, killing the giants then turning on his allies. He looked at Bra, who was giving him a hurt and puzzled expression. He'd almost killed her, all because he had lost control. He couldn't let that happen again. So, without hesitation, he turned and ran away, wanting to get as far away from the others so he wouldn't hurt them ever again. He'd taken the gamble when he joined them and now he'd nearly killed them. He had to go back to working alone, for the gang's own good.

Bra watched his retreating form. She understood something had taken over. Something that enjoyed killing everything in its path. As she stood up and pulled a few Senzu Beans from the pouch on her belt, she wondered what had happened and if she or if Falcon was going to come back.

Review please.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Give me the damn bean," Broly growled, snatching the said bean from Bra's hand.

"Don't talk to me like that psycho. It's not my fault Falcon kicked your ass so easily," Bra growled back.

"One, I wasn't at full power, two, he caught me by surprise, and three, he had more power than when I battled him."

"Excuses, excuses."

"You're worse than Marron."

"You actually used her name. Is something going on behind my back?"

"I mean, you're worse than that tray-swinging whore."

Bra smirked but didn't say anything. She instead stood up and headed for her dad.

Vegeta wasn't far off. She knelt next to him. "You know the drill daddy," she said before pushing a bean into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"Where is he!!!" he roared as he stood up.

"He ran off," Bra replied, absentmindedly rubbing her neck.

"In what direction?" Broly asked ready to rip Falcon to shreds.

"Over there," Bra replied; pointing in the direction Falcon disappeared.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That's toward Capsule Corps."

The other two froze. If Falcon really were planning to leave, he would need his sword, which was still in his room. Without another word, the three took of toward CC.

At CC

Goten grinned as he waved to his girlfriend's retreating form. _Another perfect date _he thought.

He was about to head back inside, when Bra, Vegeta, and Broly arrived and landed in front of him.

"Hey guys," Goten greeted.

Broly walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air. "Where is Falcon?" he asked slowly.

"What?"

"I said where is he?!" Broly roared, shaking the poor half-breed.

"Broly," Bra said warningly.

Broly set Goten down but didn't let go of his collar. "Answer, now."

Goten gulped. "Well, Falcon stopped by here a few minutes ago. He looked like he was in a hurry so we assumed you all needed him fast."

"And you let him leave?!" Vegeta roared.

"Did I do something wrong?" Goten asked.

Bra pushed Broly away from Goten. "No, you didn't. Did Falcon say where he was going?"

Goten shook his head. "He just arrived, got his sword, and left."

Bra looked around, a worried expression on her face.

"Is Falcon in trouble?"

"Get the others. We've got something to tell you," Bra answered.

Not far off

Falcon watched the four from his hiding spot in a tree. He truly wished to go back. He only now realized he missed their company. Even though he rarely socialized with them, he still enjoyed watching them interact with each other. It reminded him of those happy days when he was alive. His grip on his sword tightened as he debated whether he should go back.

Then, Bra's hurt and puzzled expression appeared in his head, along with the bruises on her neck. He'd come so close to taking another innocent life. Not only that, someone who had tried to treat him as a friend for the first time in thousands of years. They had trusted him to help and protect them and he'd betrayed that trust. Not even their company had weakened the beast within him. All it took was being on the brink of death and he lost it. He was glad he didn't have his tail when it happened or else they'd have a huge Golden Ape to stop. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of that monstrous form.

He turned to CC and saw the four head inside, most likely to tell the others about today's events. He knew they'd come looking for him. They considered him a vital ally and friend. But, a life like that was lost to Falcon. He was just too dangerous to have around. So, with a heavy sigh, he jumped off the tree and ran away from CC, trying to put as much distance between him and the others as possible.

Later (much later)

Days passed, then weeks with no Falcon. The group had made it their number one mission to find him, though it was difficult with all the demon attacks. They knew he was still at large from the dead demons they found, all with a familiar sword wound. But Falcon was always long gone by the time they arrived on the scene. Still, they weren't going to give up on a friend.

Pan, Trunks, and Drake were now patrolling the area outside the north of West City, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of Falcon. The two boys, as usual, argued over which way they should search. Trunks insisted they head for the mountains to search the caves, but Drake argued the mountains were an easy place for the demons to set up an ambush and suggested they head for the forest where fleeing animals could warn them of any danger. In the end, Pan sided with Drake, the forest was the safer place and they would need a full Saiyan with them if they wanted to go to the mountains.

Trunks followed the two, grumbling stuff under his breath. The three landed and looked around.

"We should split up. Raise your power level if you find anything," Pan said.

Trunks and Drake nodded and headed off in separate directions.

Pan sighed. They wouldn't get anything done if those two wouldn't stop arguing. They're rivalry was becoming as intense as the one between Goku and Vegeta. If they couldn't get along, they may be more of a liability than help. _I need to make them work together, but how? _

Drake jumped from tree to tree, his eyes always darting around for any signs of movement. He liked going into the forest, the silence always made him feel relaxed. But, he knew this was no time for relaxing. Falcon was all alone and they needed him back for future battles. He had just jumped off a branch when he heard a scream. "Pan!!!"

Trunks had opted to search from the air, giving him a good vantage point over the forest. Of coarse, he worried that if Falcon were in the area, he would sense him and either run off or find a good hiding spot. And in a place like this, he would be able to simply disappear. Trunks also came to realize Drake was right. This place was safer than the mountains. He could easily see any trouble before it reached him. Then he heard a scream from below. "Pan!!!"

The two literally ran into each other when they arrived at the source. "Watch where you're going!!!" the two said at the same time.

"I heard Pan scream," Drake said.

"Me too," Trunks replied.

The two looked around for any clues as to where their love interest had gone.

Trunks noticed Drake pick something up. "What you got there?"

"Her bandana," Drake replied, showing the half-breed the orange bandana in his hand.

"That's not a good sign."

"Yeah, I've never seen her without it. Except when she's bathing."

"Yeah."

The two realized what they just said. "You peep on her!!!" they both said simultaneously, pointing at each other. "I do not!!!"

They glared at each other, sparks visible between them. Another scream brought them out of their thoughts.

"Pan's in trouble. Stop copying me!!!" said again at the same time.

"Okay, that's enough. We both need to stop arguing, Pan needs us," Trunks said looking at Drake.

"Yeah, some things are way more important than a few petty arguments."

"Truce?" Trunks asked holding out his hand.

Drake smirked and grabbed Trunks' hand. "Truce."

"Okay then, I'll ask Pan's animal friends around here if they've seen her," said Trunks.

"I'll search from the air," Drake replied.

"We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

Drake nodded and the two set off to find the tomboy quarter-breed.

Pan peeked out from her hiding spot in a bush. Her plan had worked perfectly. The two bitter rivals had put aside their rivalry to search for her. Though she was rather peeved they both peep at her when she's bathing. She'd have to have a serious discussion with them.

She realized that it was becoming more and more difficult to choose between them. At first, she'd stayed loyal to Trunks but as she got to know Drake, she started to like him to. Now she worried she might fall in love with both of them, making it difficult for her to decide. With two boys like Trunks and Drake vying for her, she was one lucky girl.

After a nearly an hour of searching, Pan finally showed herself and explained a few woodland animals had startled her and that she was fine. The three had then set off to continue their search for Falcon and, as Pan had hoped, Trunks and Drake didn't argue anymore for the rest of the day.

Days later

"It's hopeless," Goten said, falling onto the couch.

"We shouldn't start saying that," Goku replied.

"But it's almost been two months. You know how good Falcon is at staying hidden.

"I'm sure we'll find him son."

Goten frowned.

In an adjacent room, Bra and Marron listened in.

"Goten does have a point," Marron said, turning to Bra.

Bra shook her head. "For once, I disagree with Goten."

"I've never known you to be so forgiving, especially to someone who tried to hurt you."

"You weren't there Marron. You didn't see the look in his eyes. It was like he was possessed or something."

"Possessed?"

Bra nodded. "It may have been his hands that hurt me, but he wasn't in control."

"Creepy."

"I know," Bra replied. She turned and leapt out the nearest window, wanting to continue the search.

Elsewhere

Gohan rubbed his now aching head as he took a seat on a bench on the sidewalk. He'd been searching all day for Falcon, as had everyone else, but as usual, they had no luck. He was starting to think maybe they should end their search. If Falcon wanted to be alone then what right had they to change his mind. Gohan quickly shook away that idea. They needed Falcon. He may not have been social but his mere presence helped boost moral.

Gohan stood up with new determination but froze in place when he looked across the street. Walking on the sidewalk, an ice cream cone in hand, was Falcon. His sword had been tied to his back though no one noticed since many people walked around armed these days for fear of demon attack. Falcon hadn't noticed him yet, to busy ignoring the looks various women were giving him.

Gohan hurried forward, not even bothering to stop for traffic. The beeps and honks from various cars earned Gohan many odd glances from others, including Falcon. Gohan had reached the sidewalk Falcon was on, when the Saiyan leapt to the top of a building. Gohan followed closely behind, intent on not letting Falcon get away.

They leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Falcon sometimes diving into alleys to lose Gohan. But the half-breed persisted and stayed on Falcon's tail. They had reached the outskirts of the city when Gohan lunged forward and tackled Falcon to the ground. Falcon managed to roll around and kick Gohan off but the persistent half-breed managed to grab Falcon's sash.

"Falcon, stop. I just want to talk," Gohan said, blocking Falcon's kicks.

"We've nothing to talk about."

"Oh believe me, we do. Like why you refuse to come back."

"I've no place with you all."

"Of coarse you do. You're a friend."

"Even after what I did? I almost killed Bra."

"We've all forgiven you. Now stop kicking me and let me talk. You can leave afterwards if you want."

Falcon relaxed and stood up. Gohan, after confirming it was safe, stood next to him.

"Falcon, why?"

"I'm to much of a danger to all of you. That may not be the last time I lose control."

"It's happened before?"

"Many times," Falcon replied, taking a set on a nearby boulder. "Sometimes, a part of me takes over, a darker part."

"The Golden Ape half?"

Falcon turned to him, visibly surprised. "How did you know?"

Gohan sat next to him. "After you told me, how long ago and how you died, I figured out who you were."

"Who?"

"Throughout Saiyan history, there's been a legend. A legend that tells of a Saiyan so powerful, he had to contain his rage in the transformed state. He had no equal in the universe and destroyed many planets and civilizations. But he couldn't control his power. One day, his rage erupted, and he was destroyed by his own power. That's the legend of the Super Saiyan. And you are that Super Saiyan."

"So I'm a legend now. I'm sure everyone feared me."

"Actually you became every Saiyan child's hero. Your legend was passed down from generation to generation and every Saiyan dreamed of having the power you possessed."

"Believe me Gohan. I wouldn't wish this power upon anyone else. It's a curse, not a gift."

"That may be so, but you gave the Saiyans' something to be proud of. They knew they had the potential to become the most powerful race in the universe and that got them through a lot of tough spots. Heck, you were Vegeta's role model when he was under Frieza's command. He dreamed of having power like yours so he could take Frieza down."

Falcon raised an eyebrow "Vegeta's role model?"

Gohan nodded, the Son grin on his face.

"They never knew the truth of my power. I'm no role model Gohan. I should be something they'd want to avoid becoming."

"But you're a Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You've seen what Broly has become. His anger turned him into a monster. The same thing could easily happen to me. In fact, it almost got Bra and the others killed."

"So you feel guilty for all the lives you took when you transformed."

Falcon nodded.

"I know how that feels. Knowing you have the power but not being able to control it and getting others hurt or worse destroyed."

Falcon looked at him, obviously interested.

"When I was little, I wasn't much of a fighter. My mom insisted that I become a scholar. But sometimes I got dragged into my dad's fights and during those fights something inside me snapped. I don't really remember what happened but the others tell me my power went through the roof. I tried to deny it, I was a scholar, not a fighter, but that all changed when my uncle, Raditz, arrived. He revealed my dad was a Saiyan, and I was half Saiyan. As usual, I refused to believe it, but during my dad's battle, when he was being hurt, I snapped again and my power awakened. As usual, I had no control and my dad was killed. But then, Piccolo made it his mission to help me. He taught me I had a hidden power deep inside me and I would have to control it. I didn't want to believe it, in fact I almost ran home, but I had a responsibility now and I couldn't turn my back on it. So I trained and learned to control some of my power, but the ultimate power was still out of my grasp. When Vegeta and Nappa arrived, I was helpless to stop my friends from getting killed, all because I couldn't control it. Over time, it happened again and again but I refused to use it. I thought it was to much of a danger to use. Then during my battle with Cell, someone told me to just let it go. I had to embrace my power, not deny it. That's how I attained Super Saiyan 2 and stopped Cell. The same goes for you Falcon. You try to deny your darker power but instead, you should embrace it. Then, you'll have power you never imagined before and use it to help those you care about."

"That may work for you Gohan, but I'm different. You're talking about controlling a power within you; I have to control an entity, a part of my soul. And on top of that, it desires only to destroy."

"Then take control. Show it who's boss."

"No, the best coarse is to deny it. Just as I've done for three thousand years."

"Maybe that's why you're still fighting it."

"What?"

"You try not to show emotions because they control your power. The negative emotions give power to the beast but positive ones give you more control. With that control, you can use its power without worrying about going on a rampage. You just have to let yourself be happy."

"I've nothing to be happy about."

"You're still alive. And you've got friends willing to help."

"The only reason I'm alive is because the energies in a portal to Demon World revive the dead."

"Wait, you've been alive all this time?"

"I've lived for over three thousand years in Demon World."

"Then shouldn't you have aged?"

Falcon shook his head. "The ground of Demon World is covered in a mineral that emits a strange energy. If you're constantly exposed to it, you're given eternal youth. But now that I've left it, my ageing has picked up where it left off."

"So you're over three thousand years old."

Falcon nodded.

"Never would have guessed."

Falcon remained silent.

"Like I said, you've got friends here willing to help. If you'd just open up to us, then you'll have a reason to be happy again."

"I've lost to much in life to ever be happy again. That's the cold truth."

"Could you at least come back to us? Things haven't been the same without you."

Falcon didn't reply. He only stared at the sky in thought. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Should I ever lose control again, especially if I go ape, you and the others will kill me."

"Falcon?"

"Or I'll simply head for another city, and you'll never see me again."

Gohan sighed. What other choice did he have? "Alright, but only if there's no other way."

Falcon stood up. "Then let's head back to Capsule Corps."

Gohan smiled. "Let's."

Neither had noticed the narrow onyx eyes watching them from the shadows. As they flew off, Vegeta walked out of his hiding spot. He'd heard the entire conversation, including the part where Falcon was revealed to be the Super Saiyan of legend.

Review please.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Three months past with no end to the war in sight. The gang managed to drive all the demons from West City but others from neighboring cities remained a constant threat. But, the gang now enjoyed a little more free time between attacks.

Not much had changed with the group. Goku was the bottomless pit he always was when it came to eating, Vegeta was as grouchy as ever, Trunks and Drake still competed to outdo each other and win Pan's affections, Pan did her best to keep it from getting out of hand, Broly still tortured Marron and was becoming a little more aggressive with her, Marron managed to keep him at bay with her trusty food tray, Bra spent most of her time shopping and had managed to go to a few photo shoots, Goten still flirted with every pretty girl, around his age, he saw, Gohan was still the brains when it came to planning defenses, and Falcon was still the silent assassin who had developed a strange fondness for sweet foods, mainly ice cream.

Marron stopped in front of Broly's door, somewhat hesitant to go in. He was becoming a little friendlier with her and it was making her uncomfortable. She was shocked when she realized a part of her actually liked it. Of coarse, she ignored that part's suggestions and did her job of feeding and cleaning him. With a determined look on her face, she opened the door and walked in. This time, she was here to take his food tray out for cleaning.

As usual, Broly was sitting against the wall; the tray lay out in front of him. "Right on time woman."

Marron glared at him and walked forward to retrieve the tray. Suddenly, Broly's foot shot out and pulled the tray back to him. "I don't have time for your games psycho."

"You want this so badly, come and get it," Broly replied, waving the tray in front of him.

Marron reached out for it but he pulled it back, making her let out a frustrated growl. He only smirked and held it out to her again. This time he didn't pull it back but didn't let go when she grabbed it. A tug-of-war began between the two, Broly chuckling while Marron growled. She was using both hands but with his superior strength, Broly simply healed it between his thumb and index finger. But Marron wasn't about to let him win this argument and stubbornly held on. Broly further infuriated her by examining his nails while still holding on.

"Broly, let go of the tray now!!!" she yelled.

Broly grinned. "As you wish." He let go of the tray, but his hand continued forward and grabbed Marron's wrist. Before she could react, he pulled her against him and held her in place around the waist.

Naturally, Marron tried to push herself free. But Broly held on, enjoying her feisty attitude.

"Broly!!!"

"What? You asked me to let go of the tray and I did. You never said I couldn't grab anything else."

"You perverted, psychopathic Neanderthal!!!"

"I think you've used that one before," Broly replied lower his head closer to hers. She was much smaller than he was so he had to pull her up.

"Don't even think about it," Marron growled.

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"You mean this."

"No don…" Marron was cut off as Broly crushed his lips against hers. She froze in place, shocked at what he was doing. Broly took that moment to pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Marron unconsciously ran her hands up to his chest and would have wrapped her arms around his neck if he hadn't let out a moan, brining her to her senses. She immediately started trying to free herself but that only made Broly further crush her against him. Finally, when she could no longer hold her breath, he pulled back, his face hovering barely an inch from hers. She had a glazed over expression on her face, obviously dazed. Her eyes started to focus and she looked directly into Broly's onyx orbs. Much to his surprise, she let out a girlish giggle and flashed him a sweet smile.

Suddenly, her right hand snapped upward and something hard slammed into the side of Broly's head. He reeled back, letting Marron roll out of his grasp. He heard the door close but was to busy rubbing the bump on his head to care. He was surprised Marron had snuck a weapon in, let alone one that could hurt him. He'd have to be more careful next time he made a move like that. _Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. _

Marron walked back to the kitchen, a proud smile on her face. It only broadened when she looked at the frying pan in her hand. She'd have to thank Chichi for letting her borrow it, and ask where she could get one of her own. She could still taste Broly's lips and tongue and licked her lips. She hated to admit it, but he was a pretty good kisser. _What am I thinking?! Bad Marron, bad!!!_

_'You have to admit, he was pretty good.'_

_Who are you?_

_'Just your friendly voice in your head.'_

_You again. I told you last time to quit bugging me. _

_'I couldn't help it. Broly finally went for the goal. And it's good!!!'_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! I can't believe you actually liked that!!!_

_'Well, didn't you?'_

_Not at all!!!_

_'Aw come on, not even just a little.'_

_NO!!!_

_'You're in denial.'_

_I don't in any way, shape, or form like that bastard of a Saiyan!!! _

_'I thought you didn't like lying.'_

_I'm not lying!!! I don't like that psycho!!!_

_'Come on, you love that bad boy attitude of his. It brings out your wild side.'_

_No I don't!!!_

_'In that case, can I take over? I'd like more of what that beef cake of a man can do.'_

"SHUT UP!!!" Marron yelled, getting odd stares from Drake and Pan as they walked by.

"What'd we say?" Drake asked.

"Are you okay Marron?" Pan asked.

"No I'm not okay!!!"

"What happened?"

"That psycho kissed me!!! KISSED ME!!!"

"Is that why you have my grandma's frying pan," Pan asked, looking nervously at "Chichi's Frying Pan of Doom". She'd had her run-ins with the infamous weapon.

"Yes, in fact I think I'll go back and give him another good wallop for good measure!!!" Marron yelled before spinning around and stomping back to Broly's cell.

Pan and Drake cast nervous glances at each other. "We need to stop her before someone gets hurt," she said.

"Just who is that someone, Marron or Broly?"

"Um, Broly," Pan replied before hurrying after the blonde. She knew no Saiyan was a match for the weapon in Marron's hand.

In the GR

Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 power rose with each punch and kick he threw. He'd kept quiet about Falcon's identity in Saiyan history. Gohan had been right, the Super Saiyan of legend had been young Vegeta's role model. One could even say he was Vegeta's hero. Now he'd not only met him without knowing it but also had been all but dominated in a fight against Falcon. He was determined to prove he could stack up with Saiyans like Falcon and Broly, both Legendary Super Saiyans. If only he could Super Saiyan 4 again.

Other World

Supreme Kai and his older counterpart had also been hard at work in the past few months. Three days after Falcon rejoined the group, Gohan told them who Falcon was. They had checked the records for three thousand years ago and had rock solid evidence to support the claim. It was the biggest part of the article. A Saiyan named Falcon, who happened to be the S Knight, transformed into a Golden Ape and became the most dominating being in the universe.

Now, Supreme Kai was rushing to his ancestor with a new theory on Legendary Super Saiyans. "Ancestor!!!"

"What is it?" Old Kai asked, looking up from the Playboy he was "reading".

"I've just figured something out about Falcon and Broly."

"What about them?"

"Well, if I'm correct, then those two are a completely different type of Saiyan."

"What?!"

"They're kind of a subspecies."

"Explain."

"Okay then. As you know, Saiyans have been evolving for thousands and thousands of years. All Saiyan's have had the potential to become Super Saiyan. Goku was just the first to experience the right conditions. That's been proven after everyone else went Super Saiyan as well. But Falcon and Broly are exceptions."

"Why is that?"

"As a Kai, I've seen many things happen in the universe, and with most everything that changes over time, anomalies can occur, or, in organic species, mutations."

Old Kai's eyes widened. "Are you saying Legendary Super Saiyans are mutations in the Saiyan DNA?"

Supreme Kai nodded. "The legend is true. A Legendary Super Saiyan appears once every 1,000 years. In other words, the mutation reappears in that timeframe. A mutation that gives Legendary Super Saiyans a dramatically high power level at birth, 10,000 in Falcon and Broly's cases. It also allows them to attain unique levels like the silver-haired form Falcon uses and Broly's green-haired form."

"Then why is there a 3,000 year gap between Falcon and Broly?"

"Because, when Falcon blew up Saiya, it weakened the Saiyan race. It was to weak to produce another mutation until 3,000 years later, when Broly was born."

"That would explain why their powers are unique."

"I've also discovered Falcon wasn't the first to show such differences. There were around 18 Saiyans before him that also showed strange powers. In fact, the first of them was part of Goku's bloodline."

"Does that mean he has Legendary Super Saiyan blood?"

Supreme Kai shook his head. "No Legendary Super Saiyan has ever lived long enough to produce offspring. Most are driven mad by their power and die before then. Goku's ancestor died at age 13 when his body simply burst from too much power. Falcon and Broly are the oldest so far."

"I wonder why."

"Well, I think Broly's thirst for revenge kept him from losing to much control but I can't say anything for Falcon. We still haven't been able to find his file."

Old Kai rubbed his chin. "You may be on to something. Keep looking into it. And try to find Falcon's file. Unless he tells someone about his past then that's the only way we may figure out why his power didn't destroy him."

Supreme Kai bowed and hurried out, eager to prove his theory.

He's actually figured out the riddle about Legendary Super Saiyans. The only question is, what will happen if Falcon or Broly transform with a tail and regain control? Could we see the true form of a Legendary Super Saiyan?

Outside West City

A green-haired Broly stepped to the side to avoid the thrust of an ogre's spear. The ogre's momentum carried it forward and straight into Broly's waiting knee. As it doubled over, Broly drew his knee back and slammed his elbow into the demon's back. It would have crashed to the ground if Broly hadn't brought his knee up again and connected with its stomach. This time, when Broly drew back, he brought his knee back up and his elbow down at the same time, crushing the ogre's spine. 

Two others charged him from behind but he quickly spun around, backhanding them away. Before they got to far away, Broly grabbed their heads and slapped his hands together, crushing the demons between his massive palms.

Falcon parried a sword thrust and came forward with a horizontal slash to the left, cutting the ogre through the torso. He flipped back to avoid a horizontal sword swing. The ogre that committed the attack continued after him but Falcon came out of his flip with a horizontal swing to the right, opening the ogre's throat. The silver-haired Saiyan took the air, avoiding a giant's arm. The giant fired blast after blast, but the swift Falcon was on the ground a second later, thrusting his sword forward and into the giant's heart. The giant fell dead on its back.

Goten was having some problems with his battle against three skeletons. Normally he would be leading them away, but he was protecting a group of girls they had rescued from the demons. He was given the job of guarding them. One demon slashed at him with its claws, but Goten just managed to avoid it, while receiving a few gashes in his shirt. As the skeleton lunged at him, he disappeared and reappeared behind it, driving his knee into its back. He saw another come in from behind and quickly grabbed the first skeleton, positioning it in front of him as a shield. The second couldn't stop and its claws impaled its comrade. The impaled demon thrashed its limbs around, trying to shake free but only succeeding in cutting the other skeleton to shreds before falling limp to the ground. A scream told Goten the third skeleton was going for the girls. He couldn't get there in time but surprisingly, the skeleton split in two down the middle, the two halves separating and flying passed the girls. He then saw Falcon standing in front of the girls, his sword down from his vertical slash.

Goten let out a sigh of relief and hurried to the girls. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," an auburn-haired girl replied.

"Goten, you and Broly get them to safety," Falcon said, not turning to face them.

"What about you?" Goten asked.

"Interrogation."

Goten seemed puzzled at first until he saw movement among the dead demon bodies. He focused on it and made out an ogre, its hand pinned to a tree by Falcon's dagger. Without another word, Falcon started toward it.

"You heard him ladies. Just stick close to me and you'll be safe," Goten said with a grin. Much to his delight, the girls huddled around him. Broly frowned as he followed them to the city.

Falcon reached the demon and pressed his blade against its neck, making it freeze in place. Knowing it won't put up a fight, Falcon grabbed his dagger's handle and yanked it out. The ogre cried in pain but went silent when Falcon increased the pressure on his sword.

"Now tell me, where is your main camp?" Falcon asked, zero emotion in his voice.

"I-I can't."

"I beg to differ."

"To the east. I don't know the name of the place."

"I bet you do," Falcon replied, grabbing the front of it head with his left hand and holding it in the air, his sword still on its neck.

"Sky Peak Village."

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Thanks." He made a motion as if he were going to set the demon down but thrust its head forward, impaling it on a dead ogre's spear, the tip a shaft sliding between his middle and ring finger. Falcon pulled away from the twitching body and used a dead ogre's outfit to wipe of the brains on his hand. He pressed the button on his sword and looked to the east. It was night now, time to hunt. Without making a sound, Falcon started forward, disappearing into the shadows.

With Goten and Broly

Goten grinned like a maniac as he and Broly approached Capsule Corps. He'd just received some new phone numbers from the lovely ladies they'd saved. Broly only continued to frown, still feeling the throbbing from the bump on his head. He still couldn't figure out what Marron used.

"Hey Broly, I heard about your experience with mom's frying pan this morning," Goten said, turning to the tall Saiyan.

"You mean that was just a fucking frying pan?!" Broly said, shock and anger in his voice.

"That's not just a frying pan, that's my mom's frying pan of doom. Believe me, I know what it feels like to get hit with that thing."

"Your mom's a nutcase."

"Looks who's talking," Marron said, walking up to the two.

Broly glared at her.

"What's the matter Broly? Am I making you mad? Good, now you know how I feel when you taunt me."

Broly let out a growl as she spun around a walked back into Capsule Corps.

"Hey Broly, catch," Goten said, tossing something to Broly.

Broly caught it. "A book?"

"Yep, but this book might be helpful to you."

Broly's scowl deepened when he read the title. "Keeping Girls From Hitting You With Various Objects For Your Stupidity And Getting Them to Forgive You For Dummies?"

Goten grinned. "My dad got it when mom was really angry at him for something."

"Things like this never work."

"Actually, dad says I was born because he did what the book said."

Broly growled but tucked the book in his pants before heading back to his cell. Goten went to find his special book. He had a few new phone numbers to record.

The next day

Trunks rubbed his sore muscles after another training session with his dad. Why does he always have to be so grouchy?

It was then he noticed something. Drake was standing outside of the door to Pan's room, his head down as if debating something.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked suspiciously

Drake turned to him, obviously not happy being interrupted from his thoughts. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to ask Pan out on a date."

"What? You can't."

"Why? It's not like she's seeing someone. Were you going to ask her or something?"

"Well…in fact I was."

Drake gave him a suspicious look. "I'm no sucker Trunks."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and Drake did the same.

"If you want her so badly then you should have asked her sooner. You snooze, you lose."

Trunks' human half admitted that Drake was right and he should just let it go for now and make his move later. But, his Saiyan half demanded that he teach this guy to stay away from his woman. As usual, the Saiyan half won. He lunged at Drake, knocking him to the ground and started punching his face.

Pan, having heard a commotion from her room, opened the door to investigate. She gasped when she saw Trunks on top of Drake, punching him repeatedly in the face. Drake was to dazed to put up a defense, a sign that Trunks had attacked first. She rushed forward and grabbed Trunks' arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Trunks, stop that."

Trunks looked at here, realizing what he was doing. An aqua orb appeared in front of his face and he was blasted off Drake. He groaned and sat up, only to find Pan kneeling at Drake's side. "Drake you okay?"

"I'll be fine Pan. He only bruised me up a bit."

Pan turned to Trunks, obviously angry with him. "Trunks, why?"

Trunks opened his mouth to explain but couldn't find the words. 'Well Pan, Drake was about to ask you out on a date and in a jealous rage I jumped him and proceeded to punch his lights out.' Yeah, Pan would really admire that. He hung his head in shame, not saying a thing.

"I'm really disappointed in you Trunks. I thought you were above that."

"Pan…I…"

"You attacked Drake. We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves when we're in the middle of a war."

Trunks cringed from the tone of her talk.

"Come on Drake, let's fix you up," Pan said turning to Drake.

"I told you, I'm fine Pan. Trunks didn't hurt me that much."

"Just come with me," Pan said, taking his hand and leading him away.

Trunks pressed his back against the wall and buried his head in his hands. Of coarse, he couldn't blame her if she chooses Drake over him. He had attacked Drake out of jealousy, something Pan condemned. As he watched Pan and Drake disappear around the corner, he knew it might be the beginning of the end of his chances with her.

Review please.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Vegeta glared at his son as he watched Trunks walk out of the GR. He had really been slipping up in training lately. Most of Vegeta's blows easily penetrated Trunks' defenses. He'd heard of the incident between Trunks and Drake days earlier. He was rather proud of his son for teaching that human punk a lesson about keeping his palms off his woman. But, for some reason Vegeta didn't understand, Pan seemed angry at Trunks. She had been avoiding him and the two hadn't spoken since the incident. Vegeta guessed it was because Pan was mostly human that she didn't reward Trunks for attacking Drake.

_Humans _Vegeta thought, shaking his head.

Trunks headed for his room, wanting to be alone. He couldn't believe he'd messed up that badly. Pan was someone who valued friendship above everything else and Trunks' actions against Drake, a friend, were like a stab in the back to her. She spent more time with Drake now, often talking privately with him under a tree.

What surprised Trunks was that Drake hadn't made a move on Pan yet. He'd expected the human to ask Pan out the very same day as the attack but Drake hadn't asked her out or anything. It puzzled Trunks but he figured Drake wasn't the type to take advantage of those in distress. Pan was obviously disappointed with Trunks, someone she thought she knew. He'd shown her another half of him, and it made her feel betrayed. Drake was simply being there for her, as someone she could talk to and a comforting hand. Trunks had to admit, he admired Drake for that.

Yeah, Drake probably is a better match for her. At least he doesn't attack his friends out of jealousy. Heck, he's even saved my sorry ass a bunch of times.

He entered his room and collapsed on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Of coarse, he should probably apologize to Drake. Doing so might help mend his friendship with Pan. He may have lost her love, but he didn't want to lose her friendship. Then he would just have to move on and find another girl. Maybe he could use Goten's special book to find one. Though he knew, no girl could ever replace Pan.

((A few hours later))

"You should really talk to him," Drake said to the raven-haired girl leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know why, I just can't look at him the same way anymore," Pan replied a tear running down her cheek.

"We all sometimes lose it. We're only human."

"But he's half Saiyan. And I know from the energy he was giving off, that was Saiyan rage."

"Well, he is Vegeta's son. Anyone related to him is bound to have a temper. Heck, I've heard Bra sometimes attacks girls who get to friendly with Goten."

Pan smiled. "Yeah, most have been hospitalized."

"He really cares for you, you know that. Maybe he thought you'd be in danger or something."

"In danger? From you?"

"Hey now. Are you saying I'm not dangerous?"

"You're every mother's dream boyfriend for their daughter. The safe guy that wouldn't try anything to bad"

Drake pouted. "Is that really what you think?"

Pan nodded.

"In that case…" Drake knocked her to the ground and, before she could react, started tickling her stomach. Like her grandpa, she was very ticklish.

"Drake…s-stop…t-that," Pan laughed.

"Take back what you said first."

After a few more minutes, Pan couldn't take it anymore. "Al-alright-t…I t-take it…back."

Drake chuckled and pulled his hands back. Pan sat up, thoroughly out of breath, and wiped a bang of hair from her eyes.

"That was mean Drake."

"Well that'll teach you for making assumptions about me."

"I didn't really mean it you know."

"Yeah, I knew."

"Then why did you attack me like that?"

"Because you're prettier when you're happy."

Pan blushed.

"Just talk with him Pan, a friendship as deep as yours with Trunks shouldn't be ruined over a little event like that. Believe me, I know what its like to lose friends."

"Drake…"

Drake silenced her by placing his fingers on his lips. "This isn't the time to talk about my problems Pan. Now go to him before I 'attack' again." He emphasized it by twiddling his fingers.

Knowing he wasn't bluffing, Pan stood up and headed back to Capsule Corps.

She found Trunks leaning against the wall, looking out a window.

"Hey Trunks."

He looked at her, obviously caught by surprise. He recovered at tried to relax. "Hey yourself Pan."

"Can I join you?"

"Um…go ahead."

Pan leaned against the windowsill next to him, looking out at the view. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah it is," Trunks replied, getting increasingly nervous.

"We haven't talked in a while. So, how have you been?"

"Not to bad. Training with dad and Falcon is a tortuous as ever."

"They both like pushing us."

"At least dad doesn't dislocate my shoulder."

Pan giggled. "You get use to Falcon's training after a while."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Well, Bra was called out to another photo shoot and your dad sent Falcon with her to protect her."

"From what? The demons are cleared out of the city and Bra can handle any guy on the planet."

"I think he just wanted an excuse to get Falcon out of the house. He's been acting a little nervous around him lately."

"Dad nervous?"

"Everyone is as surprised as you."

"Falcon is intimidating and we hardly know anything about him, but I don't think dad has a reason to not trust him."

Pan shrugged. "Vegeta's just to complicated to figure out."

"I agree with you on that."

"Trunks."

"Hm"

"I need to know. Why did you attack Drake?"

Trunks gritted his teeth. He should have known this was coming. But, he couldn't escape it now. "Do you really want to know?"

Pan nodded. "Everything."

"Well…Drake was standing outside your door. He was going to ask you out on a date." He looked at Pan, who was obviously surprised. "I got real jealous and something in me snapped. You know the rest."

Pan simply stood in place, looking at him as she processed what he'd just said. "So, you attacked him out of jealousy?"

Trunks nodded. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you and him being alone like that."

Pan remained silent for a few minutes. "Trunks, had it been anyone else, I would simply forget about it. But, Drake is a dear friend to me, to all of us. What you did was very selfish."

"I know that. And I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Where is he now?"

"Under the tree. You know where that is?"

Trunks nodded. "Pan, is there a chance for us. Can you fully forgive me and put this behind us."

Pan shook her head. "I really wish I could but I can't. You have to learn to control those Saiyan urges of yours when you're not fighting. I can't be with someone who might lose control like that. I guess it's because I'm more human. Maybe if someone like Drake wasn't around, I could. We can still be friends."

Trunks nodded. "I understand." With that, he turned and went off to find Drake.

((Elsewhere))

"You look terrific Falcon," Bra said, looking through the pictures in her hand. They had stopped at a local Dairy Queen to pick up a few snacks and were now sitting at an outside table. Bra was looking through the pictures taken during the shoot.

Falcon only ate another spoonful of ice cream, not really in a talking mood.

"This is my favorite," Bra said showing him a picture of Falcon on a custom chopper, wearing leather pants and a leather jacket with high leather boots.

Falcon wasn't sure whether someone had drugged the drinks or something like that because he had somehow been convinced to pose for a few pictures. Bra had been posing for a chopper magazine and the photographer, who Falcon thought was half man, half woman, had talked him into joining in. It was rather embarrassing now that he thought of it.

"The others will freak when they see this one." It was another of him on the chopper but this time Bra was seated behind him, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. Vegeta would definitely have a fit and try to rip Falcon to bits, try. "You know, when the war's over, maybe you should buy your own chopper. It suits you."

Again Falcon remained silent.

Bra only shook her head and looked at the next one. She hoped these pictures made her look like a more mature woman so Goten might notice her. She then remembered how her heart beat faster when she held Falcon like that. She shook it off. I love Goten. Falcon's just a friend. Sort of.

"Can we go now?" Falcon asked, having finished his ice cream.

"I guess," Bra replied, gathering her things. By the time she was done, Falcon had already started off. "Hey wait up!!!"

((Later that day))

Falcon, Drake, and Pan didn't make a sound as they crept through the forest just outside West City. There'd been reports of demons patrolling the area so naturally the gang wanted to check it out. Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, and Broly were patrolling another area, as were Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Uub.

Falcon leapt from tree to tree, keeping an eye on Drake and Pan, who were running in plain sight. They were acting as a decoy to lure any nearby demons out. A nearby roar told him the plan had worked. A small army of ogres, skeletons, and four giants charged forward from the shadows.

Falcon flitted in their path and dispatched an ogre with one horizontal swing. Another swung at him but he parried its sword and swung back, slitting its throat. He disappeared just in time to avoid a skeleton's claws and reappeared in front of another ogre. It thrust its spear at him in desperation but Falcon slid behind its back and thrust his sword into its armpit and to its heart. He pulled back and spun around to dodge a skeleton's swing. Upon coming out of the spin, he slashed the back of its kneecaps, causing it to fall to the ground. As it fell, Falcon swung again, slicing its head clean off. He looked over to where Pan was fighting off a group of ogres while Drake's ki sphere kept back any attack from behind. Drake was nowhere to be found. Hearing a commotion behind him, Falcon rolled to the side, avoiding a blast from a giant's mouth. He leapt forward and drove his sword straight into its mouth. He pulled his weapon out and flipped over its toppling body to engage the other giants.

Drake looked around for any signs of danger. He knew he should probably be backing up Pan himself but he had seen some movement behind them and went to check it out. He hoped his ki spheres could give Pan the proper back up.

He came out of his thoughts and ducked just in time to avoid a crescent blade of light blue ki. Another flew out from nowhere, followed by a second and third. Drake rolled, ducked, and twisted his body to avoid the attacks.

"Very good," a voice said, making Drake spin around. Squatting on a tree branch just above him was the red-cloaked general, Claw.

"You," Drake growled.

"Aw, are you still mad about last time?"

"That attack was totally unnecessary."

"We're enemies remember. I do what I must to fulfill Master Chaos Kai's orders to the letter."

Drake glared at him.

"Enough talk, I came here to battle." Claw pushed himself forward and threw a punch at Drake. Drake jumped back and countered with a kick as Claw continued forward. Claw deflected the blow with his forearm and slammed his head into Drake's stomach. Drake grunted as he was slammed against a tree. Claw pulled back and went for a kick but Drake flitted from the foot's path. He reappeared next to Claw and summoned a few ki spheres in front of him. They opened fire, forcing Claw to take to the air but Drake was waiting for him and kicked him back down into the line of fire. Claw growled, shielding his vital areas with his arms.

Drake came in and threw a punch, which Claw caught. Before the human could pull back, Claw sent a surge of electricity through his body. Drake cried in pain and, with a smirk, Claw pulled him in and kneed his stomach. As Drake doubled over, Claw brought his fist up and slammed it into Drake's chin. He then sent a volley of ki blasts at Drake's flying body. Drake, unable to block, was hit with blast after blast until he was blown to the ground. Claw was on him in seconds, stomping on Drake's ribs. He kicked the human into the air and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing his hand. Drake grabbed Claw's arm in an attempt to get free but Claw only tightened his grip.

"Truly pathetic," Claw said before sending another surge of electricity through Drake's body. Drake winced but he didn't cry out. Instead, he used everything he had left to summon a large ki ball over both of them. Claw's eyes widened and Drake smirked. The ki ball fired a large ki beam.

Pan had just killed a skeleton when a huge explosion ripped through the forest. She looked to the source just before the shockwaves and flying debris hit, forcing her to close her eyes. Falcon ducked behind a dead giants body to shield him. When it quieted down, Pan looked around, curious as to what had happened. She then realized Drake wasn't around.

"Oh no," she mumbled before hurrying to the epicenter. The demons gave chase but suddenly Falcon appeared in front of them.

Pan ran headlong through the brush, ignoring the cuts she was receiving from various plants. She had to find Drake, to make sure he was okay. She saw a clearing up ahead, but remembered there were no clearings anywhere nearby. She skidded to a halt just in time to avoid falling into a crater. She frantically looked around until she saw what she'd feared she'd find. Drake lay in the middle of the crater, his body bloody and bruised. She flew to him and knelt next to him.

"Drake, Drake, get up!!!" she cried, shaking Drake's shoulders.

No response.

"Drake!!!" She punched him in the stomach, causing him to grunt. Pan let out a sigh of relief, glad to find he wasn't dead.

She gasped when someone grabbed her neck from behind and lifted her into the air before slamming her face into the ground. She was lifted again and punched in the back. She managed to look at her attacker, her eyes widening. It was Claw. His cloak was mostly in tatters but his hood still concealed most of his face. But, she cold still see his gritted teeth as he growled, blood trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"He caught me by surprise, but I guess I was just to fast." He then drove forward with her still in his grasp and slammed her face into a tree. He spun her around and sent a flurry of punches at her. Pan unable to block grunted with each blow. She'd never felt so much power behind so many punches. He finished his assault by punching her face, the force creating a dent in the tree trunk. He then pushed her over his head, grabbed her shorts, and pulled her body back to the ground in a devastating power bomb.

With a smirk, he pointed a finger at her. "Now, say goodbye."

An aqua ki orb appeared in front of his face and blasted him right between the eyes. As he fell back, Drake appeared in front of him and sent punch after punch at the demon. Claw struggled to block but Drake's furious assault overwhelmed him. A punch to the stomach caused him to double over and an uppercut sent him flying into a tree. Drake fired a ki ball, which exploded upon impact. He charged forward and punched Claw only to find he had hit an empty cloak. Claw had ditched it.

"Very impressive. You and your girlfriend have survived this encounter. But expect a big surprise next time," Claw's voice echoed from an unknown location.

Drake threw the cloak aside and started toward Pan, but fell to the ground, his adrenaline having worn out. He saw Pan slowly rise up and start toward him before falling into darkness.

((That evening))

Drake groaned and opened his eyes. He realized he was in the med room and someone was at his side. He smiled and looked at Pan's worried face.

"You're finally awake."

"What happened?"

"After you went unconscious, Falcon arrived with Vegeta's group. We didn't have any Senzu beans on us so we took you here."

"So did I take one?"

"Only half, we had to share with Goku's group. So now we're out until we can get to Coren's tower."

Drake nodded and let out a sigh.

"Thanks Drake. You really saved me back there."

"It's what friends do."

Pan smiled. "I heard you wanted to ask me out."

Drake blushed. "Yeah, I was. Maybe a dinner at an all you can eat place, a movie, then a stroll through the park."

"Sounds like fun, but you should get some rest first. When you've recovered then we can go."

Drake smiled. "And here I thought you'd say no."

Pan leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing. "I have to help Bra with something. I'll see you later."

Drake nodded and watched her walk out. I'm actually going on a date with her. I have to be the luckiest bustard alive.

Trunks watched from behind the corner as Pan walked out to find Bra. He'd heard the exchange between her and Drake. I won't get in the way this time. I love her, and I only want to see her happy, even if it's not with me.

Review please.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Goku, you almost ate my hand!!!" Videl said, holding her right hand in her left.

"Woofs, fowy bout at," Goku replied through the food in his mouth.

Vegeta scowled at him before he took a bite out of the turkey leg in his hand.

Goku swallowed and flashed the Son grin. "This is terrific Chichi."

Chichi smiled. "It's a new recipe I've been experimenting with."

"It's to bitter," Vegeta spat.

"What!!!" Chichi yelled.

"I said it's to bitter. And the rest either has no taste whatsoever or has to much salt or whatever crap you put in it."

"Why you!!!" Chichi said before lunging at Vegeta. Goku managed to catch her. "Goku let go!!!"

"Calm down Chichi," Goku replied, fending off her flailing limbs.

"How can you let him talk to me like that?!"

Goku was to busy trying to hold her back to reply.

"Let me go so I can kick his ass!!!"

"Like you could ever harm a Saiyan prince," Vegeta replied with a cocky smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vegeta look out!!!" Goku yelled.

To late, Chichi had already pulled her frying pan out and slammed it into Vegeta's head. The Saiyan prince was knocked back by the force, bringing the chair with him. In his disoriented state, he grabbed the first thing he could to steady himself. That thing turned out to be the tablecloth. He pulled it off the table, as well as all the food.

"What a mess," Bulma said, looking at her food-covered dinning room.

"Vegeta," Goku said, hurrying to the prince's side.

Vegeta sat up rubbing the huge bump at the tip of his famous widow's peak. "Carrying around that damn thing should be illegal."

"That'll teach you for ruining my dinner. Now it's all on the floor!" Chichi said, waving her pan threateningly.

"I think he's learned his lesson Chichi," Goku said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Not quite."

"Chichi?"

"Dinner's been ruined so Vegeta will have to go get the ingredients I need to make another."

"Like hell I am!!!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh yes you are. Unless you want to get to know the couch again," Bulma replied.

"But me and Vegeta were going to spar after dinner," Goku said meekly.

"Well if you want to spar with him so badly then you can go help him," Chichi retorted.

"What?"

"You're going with him. Here's a list of the things I need," she said, handing a long list to him. "And make sure you get everything."

"But Chichi…"

"GO NOW!!!"

"Yes ma'am." Goku ran to Vegeta and grabbed his collar.

"Let go Kakarot," Vegeta growled.

"Let's just get this over with so I can eat. I'm still starving," Goku replied, pulling the grumbling prince outside. Goku was about to take off when Vegeta grabbed him. He looked back to see the prince stand up. "What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta let out a sigh, resisting the urge to pummel the clueless Saiyan into the ground. "Instant Transmission."

Goku blinked a few times in confusion but then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah." He placed his fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

Vegeta stood in place, glaring at the spot Goku once stood in. "3…2…1."

Goku appeared in front of him. "Sorry about that." He grabbed Vegeta's arm and the two disappeared to the grocery store.

((In Broly's cell))

"There you go psycho," Marron said, handing him his food.

When Broly noticed the frying pan strapped to Marron's waist, he thought better than to insult her. She'd bought the thing off E-Bay and he quickly discovered it was as effective as Chichi's (amazing what you can buy off the internet). He decided to try something he'd just learned. "New hair style?"

"Yep, I was trying something new," Marron replied, running her hand through her ponytail. It was a natural response for her when someone asks a question about her looks. "What do you think?"

"It's okay, but you look better with pig tails."

"Really?"

"They suit you better."

"Well I was just experimenting. It works well for Bra."

"Stick with the pig tails. They make your butt look better." Broly immediately tensed when he realized what he'd just said. He braced for the frying pan but it never came.

Marron was so absorbed in the conversation, she'd forgotten who she was talking to and what he just said. "If you say so. See ya." She headed for the door and closed it behind her.

Broly sat absolutely still as he listened to make sure she was really leaving. He reached into his sash and pulled the book out. "Well, I didn't get hit by that blasted thing. Maybe there is some truth behind the half-breed's claim. Now, where's the chapter on how to get her in bed," he said, eagerly flipping through the pages. As long as it kept him from getting walloped and got Marron in bed with him, he'd be willing to swallow his pride for now.

Outside the cell, Marron was thinking about a few other modifications she could do to herself. She then realized what had just transpired. _Did Broly just compliment me? And he gave me tips to. Maybe this frying pan thing really can help control him. Though I wonder where he learned such things. _

((Elsewhere))

"Remember Goten, focus your energy on one point," Falcon said. Him and Goten were practicing energy focus and balance by balancing on the tip of two daggers with one finger. Falcon was doing much better then his wobbling student. "Goten, focus."

"I'm to busy trying to keep my finger from getting cut off!!!"

"Focus your energy at the tip and use it to cushion your finger."

Goten whimpered but managed to gather some ki on his fingertip. He let out a sigh of relief. "I did it."

"Now we'll hold until morning."

"Until morning?!"

"Yes."

Bra shook her head from her vantage point at a window. _I'll pray for you Goten. I can't have my man have his finger cut off. _She then turned her attention to Falcon. _He hasn't budged since the thing began. Well, that's Falcon for you. Always focused on business. Oh well. _She then looked at the magazine in her hand. It was the chopper magazine she had posed for. On the cover was the picture of her and Falcon. _He does look good in leather. _

((The park))

"I always love going to the fair," Pan said before tossing another bit of cotton candy into her mouth.

"Glad you liked it," Drake replied. This had been their fifth date so far. The two had finally admitted they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "So what was your favorite part?"

"The pie eating contest of coarse. Thanks for entering me."

Drake grinned. "I know nothing makes you happier than a big meal. Though I felt sorry for your opponents. They didn't stand a chance."

"Well, they should have given up after my hundredth pie."

"Yeah I remember. You then started eating your opponent's pies."

"Well, I was hungry. And I still am. I hope grandma's finished dinner."

"I think by now she has."

"Then we'd better hurry before Grandpa eats it all," Pan said before taking to the air. She gasped when Drake grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He soon held her bridal-style. "Drake, what are you doing?"

"Flying uses up energy and you get hungrier the more energy you use. If I carry you, then you'll conserve that energy."

Pan smiled. "Alright then." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. With a smile, Drake took to the air on coarse for Capsule Corps.

"Hey Drake, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Just where did you get the name Drake?"

"My parents really liked dragons. So, they named me Drake. Now you tell me why you're named Pan."

"Mom says she and dad couldn't figure out a good name for me when I was born. For the first few weeks of my life, I didn't have a name. But, I sure did cry a lot. My dad once said waking me was as terrifying as seeing grandma with her frying pan. Then my mom decided it was a good name for me."

"You're named after your Grandma's frying pan?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, in fact I think it's an appropriate name. You both hit hard, you work well with food, and you're harder than anything in the world," Drake replied, gently bumping his head against hers.

She giggled. "I never thought of it that way."

((The grocery store))

"Come on Kakarot," Vegeta said impatiently, pushing a cart full of food. They were in the parking lot.

"But their offering free samples."

"Kakarot!!!"

"Okay, okay, shesh you don't have to yell at me."

Vegeta growled. "Just grab the thing so we can go home."

Goku reached for it but was knocked back by a ki blast.

"What the…" Vegeta grunted when another slammed into him. He landed next to Goku. When the looked back up, four officer demons were around the grocery cart.

"Get away from those," Goku said before charging, forcing the demons to jump back.

"Give us the intelligence," one of the officers said.

"The what?"

"The intelligence."

"What intelligence?"

"The intelligence in those bags," the demon replied, pointing his sword at the cart.

"We don't have intelligence. Right Vegeta?"

"Speak for yourself you idiot," Vegeta grumbled.

"Then we'll take it by force. Whatever documents they hold will belong to lord Chaos Kai."

"I don't know who's dumber you all or Einstein over here," Vegeta said motioning to Goku.

"Who's Einstein? Is he someone else in the parking lot?" Goku asked, looking for whomever Vegeta was talking about.

"I meant…never mind. Let's just take care of these demons so we can go home."

Goku grinned. "Okay."

The two went Super Saiyan and readied themselves for a fight. The demons raised their weapons and charged. Goku and Vegeta flew off in opposite directions, making the demons split up into groups of two.

One of the officers caught up with Goku and swung its sword at him. Goku stopped in midair, allowing the weapon to pass just in front of him. He attacked with a knee to the officer's stomach, and then spun around for a bicycle kick to its head. The demon floated forward a few feet but managed to recover and spin around with a horizontal swing. Goku quickly ducked and leaned to the left to avoid the officer's back swing. He rocketed up; the demon hot on his heals. Goku looked down and ran into the second officer's chest. Of coarse, his head was much harder than the demon's armor so he left a good dent behind. The demon clutched its stomach in pain while Goku rubbed the bump on his head.

The other officer saw its chance and flew at Goku, bringing its sword down to finish the Saiyan. But Goku saw it coming and caught the blade between his palms. The demon smirked and applied more pressure to the weapon. Goku gritted his teeth and pushed back, the blade slowly getting closer to his face. The other officer, having recovered from the blow to its stomach, attacked from behind with a ki beam to Goku's back. Goku grunted and almost lost his grip. He managed to recover himself before the demon could capitalize but the other officer's beam continued to pummel his back. He knew there was only one way out and powered up, his body erupting in golden ki that blew the first officer back and kept the other one's blast at bay.

He flew straight up then came back down, stopping upside-down in front of the second officer. Before the demon could react, Goku brought his foot forward, kicking its face. As the demon flew back from the impact, Goku did a back flip and kicked its stomach when he came out, sending it crashing to the ground. The first officer flew in and threw a punch to Goku's face. He managed to duck and throw his own punch into the demon's stomach. As it doubled over, he did a back flip kick to hit its chin, sending it flying away.

The second officer had recovered on the ground and sent a ki blast at Goku. The Saiyan deflected it with his arm but the officer had used it as a distraction to fly up to him unnoticed. It punched his face then kicked him in the stomach. Goku grabbed its leg and flipped over its head, pull it with him by the foot. As the demon struggled to kick him off, Goku slammed its body to the ground.

Vegeta used his shin to stop one of his opponent's fists. The other came in with a kick, which he blocked with his arm. He powered up, forcing the two back. He attacked the one that tried to kick him, sending a volley of punches and kicks at the demon's torso. He finished with a kick to the face and used it to propel him forward toward the other officer. It stopped his punch with its own arm. Vegeta smirked and grabbed its wrist, brought its arm over his head, and slammed its elbow in his shoulder, snapping it in two. The demon screamed in pain and reeled back clutching its wounded arm. Vegeta spread his palm and fired a ki beam, blowing the demon into a parked car.

The other demon came up from behind and went for a kick, which Vegeta caught without turning around. He chuckled and fired another blast, incinerating the demon's leg from the knee down. He spun around and spread both hand toward it. "FINAL FLASH" His blast hit the demon at pointblank range, turning it to dust.

The demon with the broken arm elbowed him in the back with its good arm and pulled it into a headlock. Vegeta countered with an elbow to the stomach then another and another until it let go. He then kicked it face and powered up again, blowing it back. He continued forward slamming both fists into its stomach. The demon flew back and crashed into another parked car.

Goku had one of his opponents in his grasp and threw it into the air. The demon recovered and fired a ki ball at him. He dodged but more soon followed. Deciding to end this, he flew toward the demon, balling his fist for his next attack. The officer sent ki ball after ki ball in an attempt to stop the Saiyan. But to no avail. Goku finally reached it. "DRAGON FIST" his fist slammed into the officer's belly, blowing right through its body. The demon looked at the hole in its stomach in disbelief before falling to the ground.

Vegeta looked around for his second opponent and saw it grabbing the shopping cart. "Oh no you don't." he flew toward it as it took to the air and punched its face, causing it to let go. This caused the cart to spill its contents.

"Oh no," Goku said before flitting to the cart. He grabbed it and proceeded to zip through the air, catching it in the cart. After catching the last he let out a sigh of relief.

"Kakarot." Goku looked up to see Vegeta holding the two remaining officers in headlocks. "Let's finish these two now."

Goku nodded and set the cart down then brought both hands to his side. Vegeta started spinning around and around and finally let go, sending the two hurtling high into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Goku fired, his attack engulfing the two officers before exploding. He grinned and landed next to the groceries.

"Damn demons," Vegeta grumbled as he walked up to Goku. Goku grabbed him and the cart and the two teleported back to Capsule Corps.

When they arrived Vegeta sat against the cart. "Have I ever told you how much I hate grocery shopping?"

"It wasn't that bad Vegeta."

"Speak for yourself."

"You're finally back," Chichi said as she and Bulma walked up to them.

"Mission accomplished," Goku said with a smile.

Chichi began to rummage through the contents. "You two forgot the eggs!!!" The two Saiyans froze. "How could you forget the eggs?!" She looked up to only find Bulma standing in front of her.

"They took off," she explained.

"GOKU!!!"

From the air, Goku and Vegeta looked back.

"Now I won't get any dinner for a week," Goku said with a pout.

"Shut up."

"But I'm still hungry."

"Quit your whining and Instant Transmission us to the nearest Hooters. I need to calm myself or else I'll find the nearest living thing and kill it."

"But Chichi said I couldn't go there."

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"Okay. Why is everyone yelling at me today?" Goku said before grabbing Vegeta and taking them to Hooters.

Review please.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As with many times before, Marron was making her way to Broly's cell, a tray of food in her hands. The difference about now though, she wasn't angry about going. Actually, she looked forward to meeting him these days. He had taken a complete 180 and now treated her with respect and hardly insulted her. In fact, she was so proud of him she even added a cupcake on his tray for dessert. Of coarse, she didn't know he was actually doing what the book Goten gave him was telling to do.

She opened the door and saw Broly had been expecting her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hello Broly," she replied sweetly.

"Feeding time?"

She nodded and handed him the tray.

"I thought I couldn't have sweets," he said when he noticed the cupcake.

"What, you don't want it?"

Broly shook his head. "I do, what's the occasion?"

"I just thought you deserved a reward for such good behavior."

"Thanks," he replied though inside he was doing a happy dance. Maybe he could make his move and get some action. Though he quickly dismissed that thought when he saw the frying pan on her waist. She still carried it whenever she visited and it was a constant reminder that he should back off. But he wanted something else to. "How's the weather?"

"Sunny and not a cloud in the sky."

"Really? To bad I can't see it."

Marron didn't have a reply at first. She looked at the chains that kept him in the dark cell. _Maybe he deserves to go out for a while. He has been behaving. But that Kai guy said he had to stay no matter what. _"I'm sorry you can't."

_Damn. _"Oh well." He proceeded to eat his food but made sure to look depressed. It was time to play the pity card.

The blonde had an inner battle of whether she should let him out or keep him in here. But, when she saw the solemn look on his face, she couldn't resist. "Maybe I could let you out for a little while."

_Yes. _"But I thought that purple midget of a Kai told you to keep me locked up unless there was a fight."

"Yeah but you were still pretty evil back then. You've changed, I'm sure he won't mind."

"You really think I've changed?"

Marron nodded. "You're no longer a perverted jerk whose main enjoyment in life is ripping people's limbs off."

Broly chuckled but inwardly winced. He had changed a little; he didn't want to destroy the Saiyans anymore. Well, maybe giving Goku a few good broken limbs but nothing to serious. But, he couldn't ignore the continuing desire within him to destroy everything and everyone in his path. _Can I really give up those ways? Have I changed? No, this is just an act to score pity points with her so I can score and finally get out of this cell. _

"Just keep a low profile."

"Very well."

She smiled and walked up with him, the key ready to unlock his chains. It was then she noticed something unusual about his sash. There was a rectangular shape bulging from the folds. Being a curious girl, Marron wanted to see what it was. She slowly approached though Broly mistook it for her finally giving herself to him.

She kneeled in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Broly, can I ask you something?"

Broly smirked. "Go ahead."

"Have you ever liked someone before?"

"Um…no. I was to bust destroying stuff to care. Though my father did give me a few concubines."

"So, you're not a virgin?" Marron asked, reaching for his sash.

Broly, thinking she was going to remove it so they could get it on, decided to go along. "Well no, but none of them could ever satisfy me."

Marron smiled, her face inches from his as she reached into his sash. Broly was to busy having dirty thoughts to care. Then he saw her pull her hand back out holding the book.

_Oh shit!!! _

Marron sat on her knees reading the book's title. When she finished, he braced himself for the frying pan. But instead, Marron just sat there, looking calmly at the book. She then stood up, brushed herself off, tucked the book under her left arm, and turned as if to leave. Broly's sigh of relief was replaced by a clang of metal hitting skull as Marron spun back around and slammed the pan into the right side of his head. He hadn't even begun to recover when it cam back down, slamming into the other side in a kind of frying pan backhand. Marron picked the cupcake from the tray. "Enjoy dessert." She then pressed it against his face, covering his nose in icing.

She turned and stomped out the room, slamming the door as she exited. Broly didn't hear her, to busy rubbing his two new bumps while trying to stop the ringing in his head. _Shit!!! Why couldn't that half breed playboy give me a smaller book?! Now I'll never get out of here. And I won't get laid!!! _

Marron was stomping through the hallway, clutching the book in her left hand and the frying pan's handle in the other. _I can't believe he led me on like that!!! And I was starting to fall for it!!! I HATE HIM!!!_

Goten was approaching from the front. "What's up Marron?"

"A couple of bumps on Broly's head," she grumbled.

He noticed the book in her hand. "Hey, that looks like the book I gave to Bro…" he slapped his hand over his mouth.

To late, Marron had heard him loud and clear. "What was that Goten?"

"Uh…I…I said it looks like the book I gave bro. You know, Gohan," he said with a nervous grin.

"Gohan and Videl seem to be getting along just fine to me."

"Well…uh…you see." Goten was silenced as Marron's pan came down on his head.

"You actually helped him!!!"

Goten was to busy gazing at all the pretty stars around him to hear what she said or when she stomped away.

Bra, having heard a loud clang, was on her way to investigate when she saw Marron stomping toward her. She recognized the look in the blonde's eyes and the way she carried the pan. _So Broly finally struck out. I knew it wouldn't last. _

Marron paused in front of her. "I honestly have no idea what you see in that idiot." Before Bra could ask what she meant, Marron had continued on.

Puzzled, the princess followed Marron's previous path and came across a dazed Goten. Naturally, she rushed to his side. "Goten, are you okay?"

No response.

"Goten…wake up," she said, slapping his face gently.

He suddenly came out of his dazed state. "That thing's almost as bad as mom's," he said, rubbing his head.

Bra helped him up. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Where can I find an ice bag?"

"Follow me," Bra said, motioning for him to follow.

They both stopped when they saw Falcon standing in their path. "Goten…gravity room…now."

"But…"

"You need the training."

Bra glared at him. "Listen up Falcon!!! Goten's just had a dramatizing experience with Marron's frying pan!!! The last thing he needs is your training!!!"

Falcon seemed unaffected by her outburst, a calm look on his face.

"Bra I'm fine, it's just a little bump. And believe me, I've experience worse," Goten said, wanting to calm her down. He started to head for Falcon but stopped and turned to her. "Thanks for caring though."

She blushed and watched him leave with Falcon for the GR.

It quickly disappeared though when she heard Goten's next comment. "Hey Falcon, can we make it quick. I have a date with Lisa and I need time to get ready."

As usual, Falcon didn't reply.

((That afternoon))

Trunks somberly walked toward Capsule Corps, both hands in his pockets. He had just returned from a patrol with Falcon and Uub. But he'd been to busy thinking about Pan to fight at his best. He saw her with Drake, lying on the ground next to him and pointing at the sky. He guessed they were playing the cloud game.

He'd never seen her so happy before. He liked seeing her smile and laugh but at the same time couldn't stand it because it was Drake who was giving her such happiness and not him. He should have made his move sooner, before Drake arrived on the scene. If only he hadn't been to nervous to tell her how he felt. He entertained the thought of forcing Drake away. But, if he tried to hurt Drake, he knew Pan would immediately rush in to help the human. So, with a sigh he continued to the house.

He ran into something hard and looked up to see Falcon towering over him. "What?"

"You seemed distracted in battle today."

"So?"

"Uub almost got killed. You should have been backing him up."

"I had my hands full."

"An ogre with a simple dagger isn't a handful."

Trunks didn't have a reply.

"I know of the situation with Pan."

"What of it?"

"You're to busy wallowing in self pity to be of any help in battle. It must stop."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm promising you. If you don't shape up and put this behind you, I'll have no choice but to take you out of battle permanently."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I doubt the Senzu Beans can revive severed limbs."

Trunks' eyes widened. "You're joking right?"

"I don't joke."

"Go ahead. It's not like you'd know what it's like to lose the woman you love."

Falcon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. "I know all to well what that's like." He let Trunks go. "This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Your entire planet is at stake."

"But I can't stand seeing her with him."

"It's not easy but if it's her choice, you must respect it. She still cares for you as a best friend and she always will. But you also have other friends that need you. One of them almost got killed today. If you can't accept that and do what's right for those other friends, then you have no right to be with her." With that, he shoved past Trunks and entered the house.

Trunks just stood in place, processing what Falcon had said. _He's right, there's more to this than just Pan. I have other friends to worry about. If Falcon hadn't been in that battle today, Uub might have gotten killed. I can't let my feelings cloud my judgment. There's to much at stake. _He headed for the door intent on moving on. Pan had made her decision and as her best friend he'd be there to support her.

((That evening))

Trunks walked out of the GR after his training session with Falcon. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to spar with the powerful Saiyan.

"Good work Trunks. You've improved," Falcon said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks, that speech of yours was a real eye opener."

Falcon nodded and left to clean up.

Trunks decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack. He was surprised to find Goten sitting at the table, a depressed look on his face. "What's wrong Goten?"

"Lisa dumped me. She found out I got the numbers of some of the spa girls. Did you know she worked there? She accused me of cheating on her and left me."

"Ouch."

"I thought she'd be the one," Goten said, pounding his fists on the table.

Trunks was about reply when he noticed Pan and Drake entering the kitchen. He rushed to them and pulled them back out.

"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked.

"It's Goten, Lisa broke up with him."

"About time. I didn't like her anyway. She dressed like a slut all the time."

"Well Goten apparently thinks differently," Drake replied peeking into the kitchen at Goten.

"He's always depressed when a girl dumps him. We'll just have to get his mind off her and on other girls," Pan said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Trunks asked.

"Simple, we take him to a night club. He's met most of his past girlfriends there."

"Good idea," Trunks complimented.

"Yeah, I think we all could use a good night of dancing," Drake added.

"Then it's settled. I'll go get Bra and Marron; they'll want to come to. You two get Goten and Falcon."

"Falcon?!" both boys asked at the same time.

"Yes Falcon. He deserves some time off as well." She then hurried off to find her targets.

((Later))

"Nice place," Drake said, looking around the room filled with bright lights, people, and music. The group consisted of Pan, Bra, Marron, Drake, Trunks, Falcon, and Goten.

Falcon closed his eyes, knowing he was going to have a headache after this. The others had convinced him to come along. He had replaced his battle outfit with a burgundy muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of baggy black pants covered in unused straps, and black shoes. He followed the others through the crowd, ignoring the looks he was getting from just about every woman he passed by.

They sat down at an empty table and ordered their drinks.

"They seem to be playing only slow songs," Pan said.

"That's because it's couples night; nothing but slow songs for lovebirds. And a few fast songs here and there. At least that's what the sign outside said," Drake replied.

After gulping down her drink, Pan grabbed his arm. "Come on Drake, we are a couple after all."

Drake didn't resist and let her pull him onto the dance floor.

The others remained seated. Trunks was debating whether or not he should ask another girl to dance, Goten was sulking, Bra was waiting for the right moment to ask Goten to dance, Falcon was sitting silently drinking his beer, and Marron was thinking of ways to bring pain to Broly.

"Damn Goten, with all the girls around here, I though you'd be all over the place," commented Trunks.

"Well I can fix that," Bra said, standing up. She walked to Goten and stopped next to him. "Quick sulking Goten. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself. We came here to help you feel better."

"I really appreciate it but I'm not in the mood."

"Just come out with me for a little while and I guarantee you'll forget about Lisa."

"I don't know."

"It's just a dance between friends," Bra said with a smile. "Pwease Goten," she added with a pout and batting her eyes fast.

"Okay, I guess a dance between friends won't hurt." He stood up and presented his arm to her, which she eagerly accepted.

Upon reaching the dance floor, Bra wrapped her arms around his next and he placed his hands on her hips.

"See Goten, it's not that bad."

"I guess."

"You really liked her, didn't you?"

Goten nodded. "I don't know where I went wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Some girls just don't know how to keep a good thing. And believe me Goten, you're as good as they come."

"Really?"

Bra smiled. "Yep, and I bet there's plenty of girls out there waiting for you to sweep them off there feet." _I'm one of them. _

Goten grinned. "Yeah, I've always found another girl. Besides, Lisa was holding me back. Maybe it was time for me to move on anyway."

Bra nodded.

"Thanks Bra, you're a really great friend."

Bra winced but hid it with a smile. "You're welcome Goten." Maybe she would never have a chance with him but that didn't matter. Right now, she was in his arms and the happiest girl on Earth.

But this happy moment came to a screeching halt. "Hey Goten."

The two half-Saiyans looked to the source and saw two girls. They looked almost exactly the same with deep purple hair, crystal blue eyes, and curvy bodies. The only difference between the two was that one wore her hair back in a ponytail and the other let it cascade freely down her back. They're tight-fitting outfits left very little for the imagination.

Goten's face brightened up. "Tori, Reese."

The two giggled.

"You never called us," the one with the ponytail, Tori, said.

"Well, I kinda got sidetracked. What with defending the world and all."

"We've seen you on the news. We think you're so brave," the other, Reese, added.

Goten grinned.

"Who's she?" Tori asked, pointing to Bra.

"Oh…um…a friend."

"She looks pretty young for you," Reese said.

"I'm 21 for your information," Bra growled.

"You're barely out of college. Ditch the kid Goten. We'll show you a good time," Tori added with a seductive smile.

Goten looked at Bra. "Like you said, there's plenty of girls waiting for me. You don't mind if I go, do you?"

"Of coarse not. Have a good time," Bra replied through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to slap him then beat the crap out of the whore twins. Goten grinned and hurried to the two, offering an arm to each.

Bra started back to the table. _How dare they!!! No one butts into my dances!!! I can't believe they took Goten from me!!! _

She stopped upon seeing the table. Trunks wasn't there so she assumed he had found a partner, Marron was glaring at everything, and Falcon was almost surrounded by a group of girls asking him to dance. Of coarse, he ignored them. They said something to him and left.

Bra walked to the table and sat down next to Marron.

"Let me guess, Goten found another girl," Marron said.

"Two actually."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Men."

"I let him slip through my finger!!!"

"What can you expect? He's a playboy."

Bra only crossed her arms and grumbled a few curses.

Falcon was having his own dilemma. He really didn't like the attention he was getting from the girls. They had left to powder themselves up but promised they'd be back. If he didn't do something, they wouldn't leave him alone. He would have asked Marron to dance but she was to busy cursing Broly to be asked such a question. Then Bra arrived. He was hesitant at first; she was in a bad mood. But, then he saw the girls heading back.

Bra had just taken a sip from her glass when Falcon suddenly stood up. Puzzled, she looked at him and was surprised to find Falcon next to her. She was further surprised when he held his hand out to her.

"Falcon, what are you doing?"

"Offering you a dance."

Bra froze in place while Marron spat her drink out.

"What?!"

"I'd like to dance with you. We seem to both have problems right now."

Bra looked to where he was motioning and saw the group glaring back at her.

"You could keep tabs on Goten," he said.

Bra thought about it but he had a point. So she accepted his hand and allowed him to led her onto the floor while Marron watched is disbelief.

They first danced through a few slow songs but soon a fast song started. Both were about to head back to the table when they both saw something. Bra saw Goten switching between the twins and Falcon saw his fan club waiting like vultures for him to approach. He grabbed Bra and pulled her closer to him, causing her to gasp.

"Follow my lead," he whispered.

((Meanwhile))

"I'm getting tired Drake," Pan said after their tenth song.

"You tired?"

"Tired of dancing anyway. Besides, I don't really feel like doing a fast song right now."

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

Pan thought about a possible answer but something got her attention.

"Is that Bra Briefs?" someone asked.

"Yeah and who's the hottie she's with?" a girl added.

"Look at them go!!!"

Pan and Drake looked at each other in puzzlement then looked at the crowd gathered around an area of the floor. Curious, the two pushed through the crowd to get a better look.

And what a sight they saw!!!

It was shocking enough that Falcon and Bra weren't just dancing together, they were REALLY dancing. They moved in perfect harmony, Falcon spinning Bra around, dipping her down, Bra rubbing against him every now and then. Pan's jaw literally dropped. This was Mr. Brick Wall and the temperamental princess putting on the best show the club had seen in months. At the song's end, Falcon dipped Bra down one final time and stopped. The crowed erupted in cheers as Falcon pulled her back up.

"Wow," Pan breathed.

"Falcon's just full of surprises," Drake added.

Pan only nodded.

Bra looked straight into Falcon's onyx orbs. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"An old friend."

Bra looked at the crowd around them and made out Goten look at her and Flacon in disbelief. She smirked. "Let's not disappoint our audience."

Falcon nodded, having noticed his fan club still eyeing him.

((Outside))

After recovering from their shock, Pan and Drake had walked out into the cool night air. It was fall now and a cool breeze was always blowing. Pan took a seat on a bench and motioned for Drake to join her. He did of coarse.

"Look at all those stars," Pan said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, how many of them have you visited?"

"I couldn't really say. We didn't keep track of our location."

"I bet you've seen plenty of great planets."

"I did but Earth is definitely the best."

"I hear other races call our planet the Jewel of the North Galaxy."

"How'd you know that?" __

"Goku told that to Gohan and I overheard."

"That's a perfect title. Earth is the most beautiful."

"To bad so much has been destroyed."

Pan looked at him, noticing the depressed look on his face. "Drake?"

"Hm?"

"What was your home like?"

Drake looked away for a moment, as if contemplating whether to answer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, you have a right to know."

Pan sat silently, waiting for what he had to say.

"I couldn't have asked for a better home. Our village was huge, almost a city. But, everyone knew everyone else and we all lived in harmony. There was no crime, no poverty, and no prejudice it was terrific. My father was mayor so my family had high status. I'm the youngest of three brothers. They would always protect me when I was little and promised to always be there for me. I looked up to them. They were my heroes. But then it all started to change. A deadly plague started to go through the village, killing most of the population. We were still reeling when the demons attacked. We put up a good fight, especially my brothers but the demons just kept coming. One day during a battle, we were the only ones left. My eldest brother knocked me out and hid me so I wouldn't get hurt. When I came to, they had been captured. I tried to rescue them but before I could get there, the demons executed them. I wanted to charge in and kill as many demons as I could before I joined them but my brothers would want me to live on to fight another day. So, I left to find a place I could fight back. Then I heard about you guys and knew you could help me."

"You lost them all?"

"Everyone and everything I ever cared about was taken from me. I had to watch my parents and friends die from the plague then my brothers and what was left of my friends killed by the demons."

A tear rolled down his cheek and Pan wrapped her arm around him in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Drake."

"It's not your fault Pan. I was just to weak to do anything."

"You're not weak Drake. You're the most powerful human I've ever met. And you're not alone anymore. I'll always be there at your side."

"Thanks Pan. You and the others have been a big help."

"You've saved us quite a few times. I think I still owe you."

"You'll never owe me anything Pan. I do it because I love you."

Pan smiled. "I love you to Drake."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She blushed but didn't resist as he tilted her head up with his finger and pressed his lips against hers. He stroked her jaws line with the same finger then tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The two pulled back, deep blushes on their faces.

"That was my first kiss," he said.

"That's my first one out of love."

"So who was the lucky guy that got your first?"

"Trunks, but I was sixteen and it was under the mistletoe during Christmas."

"Figures, you two are good friends."

"Don't worry Drake, I love you but I still care deeply for Trunks."

Drake nodded. "You should, he's your best friend."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm starting to get thirsty."

"I'll go get our drinks. Wait here." He stood up and headed back inside.

The moment he walked in, Trunks stepped into his path.

"I was wondering where you were. What do you want?" Drake asked.

"I heard what you and Pan were talking about."

Drake flexed his fingers, expecting Trunks to attack again.

Instead, Trunks held his hand out to him. "Don't worry, I'll never attack you again."

Drake looked at him.

"You're a lucky man Drake. And while I wish Pan had chosen me, I'll still respect her decision. And after hearing what you said, I know she made the right choice. I know what you're going through; I've lost my family and friends on numerous occasions. The difference is they came back to me. You've lost your loved ones for good. You deserve to have some happiness in life and I know Pan will help you through it. But I'll be there for you as well, as a friend."

Drake smirked and grabbed Trunks' hand, sharing a handshake.

"Just promise me something."

Drake's expression told him to continue.

"Take good care of her. And could you make me best man at the wedding."

Drake's eyes widened. "Well…if it comes to that then yes. I couldn't ask for a better best man."

Trunks turned around and picked two glasses up from a nearby table. "I believe these are yours."

"Thanks." Drake bowed his head quickly and headed back out to Pan.

((Later))

The group stayed in the club through the night until it was almost dawn. Much to everyone's surprise, Falcon and Bra had been named Best Couple though the two thought otherwise. They had done it out of mutual benefit, Bra to get back at Goten and Falcon to avoid his fan club. They had danced together out of necessity, not attraction. At least that's what they claimed.

But that night, another meeting was taking place.

"Why can't we attack them now? The master said we could," Claw asked impatiently.

"Patience brother. There's an art to destroying your enemies. We first must get the pieces in place then we strike."

"We'd better do it soon. I promised them a big surprise next time we fight."

"Oh believe me, they will get a big surprise."

"Should we inform him?"

"No, he might ruin the surprise if he knew. He never was very reliable."

"And that's something we can't have."

The two chuckled and disappeared.

Bad news. Tomorrow I start school again. So, I won't be able to update until Sunday. Maybe when I adjust to school again I'll be able to update sooner. Review please.


	31. Chapter 30

.Chapter 30

Broly winced as he rubbed the newest bump on his head. The loud crash told him that Marron had slammed the door behind her. _Damit not again!!! I can't even look at her without getting panned!!! I swear, if it weren't for these chains I'd quickly make her regret every clang that thing made against my head!!! _He let out a frustrated growl and leaned against the cell's wall.

He couldn't believe how much things had changed for him. Less than a year ago, he was the greatest killer in the universe, one who could destroy entire planets with a blast smaller than his palm. Now he was at the mercy of a blonde human with a frying pan made of some indestructible metal from an asteroid. To add insult to injury, his power was negated by his chains, making him even more helpless. There was a time when he'd just blow up the area and fly off to another place to destroy. Though for reasons he wasn't sure of, he had come to like this planet that offered him a new life. And maybe, in the tiniest way, he was growing fond of Marron in more than just a perverted way.

((Elsewhere))

Marron glared at every car that passed by as she and Bra drove toward the mall. With the demons driven out of the city, life was almost back to normal. Of coarse, the enemy still sent in raiding parties, but Falcon, Broly, Vegeta, and Goku quickly took care of them. The half-breeds could pretty much relax until a big assault came. The exception was Pan, who always jumped at the opportunity to help her grandpa. And Drake was always at her side making sure nothing happened to her.

"Geez Marron, I've never seen you this pissed for so long," said Bra.

"Oh you haven't seen pissed. Just wait till I see Broly again."

"Don't tell me your still mad about the book."

"I thought he was actually changing. Instead, he was putting on an act just to get me to pity him."

"Well Saiyans are very aggressive when it comes to the opposite sex."

"He's not aggressive, he's annoying and perverted."

"Actually, I think the book thing was kinda cute."

"What?!"

"Think about it, Broly was actually willing to read a book just to get you to like him more. He wanted to know how to treat you right so you'd fall for him. It's actually pretty romantic."

Marron found she couldn't reply. Bra had made a big point. Not many guys would have done something like that for a girl. Most would have given up and tried for the next pretty girl. But Broly had actually tired to learn how to treat her better. Of coarse in his predicament, he couldn't exactly meet any new girls. Though Marron hated to admit it, it had worked up to the point she discovered the book. So, she scowled and turned to the window.

A triumphant smirk crossed Bra's pretty face. She was starting to suspect something was going on between Marron and Broly.

"And what about you and Falcon? If I remember correctly, you two won best couple a week ago. In fact it appeared on just about every magazine."

Bra blushed. Turns out, a few magazine photographers had been in the club that night and had taken pictures of her dance with Falcon. When the daughter of Bulma Briefs is seen dancing like that with a guy, it's big news. The next day she was greeted with magazine covers featuring her and Falcon as the hottest new couple. "What about us? Were not together or anything."

"That's not what everyone else says."

Bra growled. "I don't like Falcon that way!!! I like Goten!!!"

"Even though he's seeing not one, but two girls now?"

Bra tightened her grip on the steering wheel, resisting the urge to blow up everything around her. Goten had started dating the twins he'd danced with at the club. It only made her madder when he didn't come home a few nights to spend some quality time with his girlfriends. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. Falcon is to confusing and antisocial to start anything with. All I know about him is he's a Saiyan, he's very powerful, he's come to Earth from Demon World, and he's great with a sword. That's it. Do you actually think I can start a relationship with someone like that?!"

"You didn't know that much about all those jocks you went out with at school."

"They were just something to keep me company. Besides, daddy always scared them off before anything started."

"He wouldn't scare off Falcon."

"For the last time!!! I don't like Falcon in any way, shape, or form, except as a friend!!! And if he keeps up his current attitude I probably never will!!!"

Marron only giggled and turned back to the window while the fuming princess thought up a way to get back at every magazine company that started the Falcon/Bra rumor.

((Capsule Corps))

Falcon had taken his usual position on top of the building as he sharpened his sword using a small block of steel. He was starting to suspect that something big was happening among the demon ranks. Reports from around the world had come in saying that demon forces had simply disappeared. On top of that, an unidentified object took off from an island and flew into space. He was disappointed in himself for not being able to stop it. Now, the demons had made it off Earth and he had no idea where they're going. With that and the dwindling enemy numbers he believed they were planning a big offensive. They couldn't properly expand until Earth was taken. And Falcon wasn't about to let that happen.

((Outside the city))

Pan, Drake, and Trunks were on a routine patrol the mountains outside West City. This had been a haven for demons to hide even in this time of relative peace. Pan and Drake flew side by side while Trunks flew off to the sides, protecting their flanks.

"Where could they be? They're usually hunting now," Pan said, looking out for any unusual movement below.

"They've probably changed their tactics since they know we're coming through," Drake replied.

"You're probably right."

Trunks flew up to them. "Nothing so far. I think we should take a quick break."

"Let's head for that ledge over there," Drake said, pointing to a flat area at the side of a mountain. The two Saiyans agreed and flew with him toward it.

Upon landing, Pan took a seat on a small boulder. Drake quickly sat next to her.

"I'll keep watch," Trunks said before tossing a bottle of water to Drake.

Drake handed the water to Pan, who eagerly drank.

"The demons have been acting weird lately," he remarked as Pan finished.

"Yeah, they seem to be disappearing or something."

"That probably means something is up, something big."

Pan nodded in agreement.

"And dangerous to."

This time she let out a sigh. "Drake, how many times have I told you not to worry about me like that? I can take care of myself in battle."

"Yeah but, what if more generals like Talon and Claw show up?"

"Who's Talon?"

"What?"

"I've never heard that name before."

"Oh…um…he's the guy in the white cloak who's almost always with Claw."

"How did you learn his name?"

"Um…I overheard a few demons talking about him."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"It slipped my mind," Drake replied nervously.

"Drake are you hiding something?"

Drake shook his head. "Why would I keep anything from you?"

Pan leaned closer to him, a suspicious look on her face.

"Pan?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then pulled back with a giggle. "I've never seen you look so nervous. Relax, I was just playing with you."

Drake blinked a few times, still processing what had transpired.

"So his name's Talon. That may be helpful."

Drake came out of his trance. "Uh…yeah."

"And as for the generals, we'll just have to do our best. I'm sure my grandpa and the other full bloods can handle them."

"Yeah, I just don't want to lose any of you guys. I've never had friends like you, not even in my village."

"Fighting a war does that. You bond better with those you fight with. And the two of us share a special relationship."

Drake smiled.

"And I know I can trust you Drake. That's why I love you."

His smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong Drake?"

"No…nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised you care so much."

"Why wouldn't I care? I am your girlfriend."

The smile returned to Drake's face. "Yeah, you are my girlfriend. And I won't let anything happen to you or the others." He emphasized it by pulling toward him and into a passionate kiss.

"Hey love birds," Trunks said, walking up to them. The two parted, blushing like no tomorrow.

"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked.

"I saw some weird movement in the valley below us. I think it might be a demon."

"Really?" Pan asked excitedly.

Trunks nodded.

She quickly flew over the edge leaving both boys behind. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

They came across a single ogre with a dead rabbit in one hand. It squealed and backed against a boulder.

"It's just a small fry," Pan said disappointedly.

"So who wants the honors?" Trunks asked.

"Move!!!" Drake yelled before grabbing Pan and Trunks and pulling them away just in time to avoid a blast. It hit the ogre, incinerating it on contact.

"How do you do it?" a somewhat familiar voice said.

The three looked to the source and narrowed their eyes.

Talon chuckled. "You don't seem happy to see us."

"What do you think?" Drake asked.

"So we beat you all up a few times. It's not our fault you're weak," Claw said from his spot next to his brother.

Pan growled.

"Though this time will be different," Claw added. He grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled it off, Talon doing the same thing. Trunks and Pan's eyes widened while Drake took a step back. Their features were now plainly visible.

Talon's sleek hair was as white as his cloak and reached just passed his shoulders with two spike bangs on the front of his head curving forward and up, almost like horns. He had blue face markings pointing out from the outside corners of his eyes, one curving down to his cheek and the other pointing straight to the side on each outside corner. On his back were two wings made of white, feathers. He only wore a pair of white pants, a blue sash around his waist, and black boots, leaving his torso exposed.

Talon's hair was red and spikier but also had two bangs pointing upward. His wings were also red as were his pants. The markings on his face were black and his sash was yellow.

_Oh no _Drake thought.

"Now pick your target brother," Claw said ruffling his wings in eagerness.

Talon's violet eyes skimmed over the three and landed on Trunks. He smirked and in the blink of an eye, punched Trunks in the stomach. He then grabbed him around the neck and tossed the half-breed over a nearby peak. With a chuckle, he took off after him.

Pan and Drake ran to stop him but Claw was in front of them in a second. "Now, now, don't get in my brother's way. Not when you have me to worry about."

"Let's take him out Drake. Then we can go help Trunks," Pan said, getting into a fighting stance.

Drake soon followed suit but Claw started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked.

"I can't believe how gullible you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should properly introduce myself. My name is Claw, crowned prince of the Draken Empire."

Pan gasped. "Draken?"

"Sound's familiar, doesn't it?"

"Claw,' Drake growled.

"I ruled over my people along with my older brother Talon." He then turned to Drake. "But, we also had a younger brother."

Drake backed away, gritting his teeth. "So what of it?"

"Cut the act. Your mission is over."

Pan turned to Drake, shock on her face. "Drake, what is he talking about?"

Drake didn't reply. He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself.

"Either you show her, or I'll have to tell, baby brother."

Pan spun around, glaring at the demon. "You're lying!!! This is just some demon trick!!!"

"He's not Pan."

She turned back around to Drake. He stood in place, his head hung down and both hands at his side. He looked at her, his eyes now glowing. Pan backed away. "No. No please."

His body erupted in aqua ki, forcing her to shield her eyes. When it died down, she looked at him and gasped. Drake's hair was now purple with the two bangs on the front of his face now standing straight up. His shirt was in taters, his back now sporting two purple wings. His eyes had turned aqua in color with green markings similar to Claw's coming off them.

"Drake?"

Claw walked to Drake's side. "Correction, his name is Fang."

Tears started to run down Pan's face as she looked at the demon before her. He looked back at her then looked away in shame.

Claw stepped in front of his brother. "Allow me to explain. We needed to learn more about you all. So, we sent Fang in to infiltrate your ranks and learn what he could about your strengths and weaknesses. He's done a good job so far. Talon and myself even made it more convincing by attacking him like an enemy. It was the perfect deception. He even managed to seduce you."

"That's enough Claw," Fang said looking at the red-haired Draken.

"What's wrong Fang?"

"You weren't supposed to attack for another four months."

"The master was growing impatient so he ordered us to attack when we pleased. We just decided not to tell you."

Fang glared at him.

Claw chuckled and placed his hand on Fang's shoulder. "You've done well. Relax now and let me deal with the quarter-breed. Then we can meet up with the master and celebrate."

He then turned to Pan.

Pan's shock quickly turned to anger. "Traitor!!! You lied to me and the others the entire time!!!"

Fang looked away and closed his eyes, not sure what to say anymore.

"How could he betray you when he was never on your side to begin with?" Claw asked, walking toward her.

Pan fisted her hands. "When I'm done with Claw, I'm coming after you Fang." With that she charged.

((With Trunks))

Trunks grunted as Talon's knee slammed into his stomach. The Draken spun around and elbowed the back of Trunk's head. As Trunks flew forward, Talon grabbed his collar and tossed him to a mountain. Trunks groaned and opened his eyes only to find Talon in front of him. He growled and charged forward, throwing a punch at Talon. Talon simply flew to the side to avoid it then blocked Trunks' next punch with his arm. Trunks went for a kick, which Talon easily deflected.

The demi-Saiyan drew back and fired a ki ball that Talon didn't even attempt to block. It hit and exploded but the Draken prince came out unscathed. He smirked as Trunks fired more blasts, each as ineffective as the first. He disappeared, catching Trunks by surprise. He backed away but bumped into something. He spun around and was immediately grabbed by the face. Talon smirked and fired a ki blast from the same hand holding Trunks, sending him crashing into a boulder. Trunks stumbled back up and looked at Talon, determination in his eyes. He went Super Saiyan and readied himself.

"Ah Super Saiyan, an impressive transformation. Unfortunately, it drains your energy rather quickly and it's no use against me," Claw said confidently.

Trunks' reply was to disappear and reappear behind Talon. He did a roundhouse kick that connected with the back of Talon's neck but had no effect. He let out a growl and started throwing punches and kicks at Talon's body. Talon only floated in place, amused by Trunk's attempts. When he got bored, he brought his foot up, slamming it into Trunks' stomach. He did a front flip and slammed his heal into Trunk's back, sending the Saiyan crashing to the ground.

Trunks quickly got to his feet and flew straight for Talon. Talon shook his head and in a split second, punched Trunks' face. He then assaulted Trunks with a barrage of punches. Trunks grunted with each hit but managed to bring one hand up and punch Talon in the stomach. He threw another, then another and finished with an uppercut to the chin. Talon, unaffected by the attacks, did a back flip and came out with a kick to Trunks' chin, sending the Saiyan tumbling back. The white-haired warrior flew after his opponent, overtaking Trunks and kicking him in the back. Trunks cried in pain but was silenced when Talon clamped his hand over his mouth and pushed the back of his head against a cliff face. He chuckled and fired, enveloping Trunks in a huge ki beam. It hit a mountain, creating a mighty explosion.

Talon hovered over the rubble, admiring his handy work. He saw a yellow glow amongst the rocks. Trunks flew out, his hands in firing position. "GALIC FLASH." He fired and the attack flew straight for Talon. The Draken stayed in place, a smirk on his face. The blast hit and exploded, concealing Talon in a flash of light. When it died down, a cloud of dust hovered around where Talon was. Trunks hung in the air, still in his firing position. His eyes widened when he heard chuckling from the smoke. It blew away as Talon spread his wings.

"One thing you have to know about us Drakens. Our wings are indestructible so they make excellent shields."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and prepared for the next attack.

"I think I'll end this now so I can celebrate, you're to weak to be any challenge," Talon laughed.

((With Pan))

Claw let out a chuckle as Pan fists slammed into his torso, doing absolutely nothing to him. He widened his eyes, sending out a shockwave that blew Pan back. She recovered and charged him, only to be backhanded across the face then kicked in the stomach. She stumbled back as Claw smirked.

"I plan to make this quick," he said, taking a step forward.

Fang appeared in front of him.

"Out of the way Fang."

"No Claw, this is my battle."

Claw seemed surprised at first but soon smiled. "Very well brother. You need to properly dump her anyway."

Fang ignored him and turned to Pan.

She glared at him. She had loved him with all her heart and now she learns he was acting the entire time. He'd broken her heart and now he would pay.

"Don't worry about being interrupted. The others can't sense us unless the proper amount of energy is given out," Claw informed his brother.

Fang nodded and cracked his knuckles before getting into a fighting stance.

Claw and Pan hadn't noticed the quick release of energy the purple-haired Draken had let out.

((Capsule Corps))

Falcon watched as everyone else enjoyed Capsule Corps's large lawn. For once, Goten had managed to refuse his girlfriends to spend some time with family. Falcon was somewhat puzzled as to why Pan, Trunks, and Drake hadn't returned.

His head jerked up when he sensed something. It was an energy spike that felt somewhat familiar. The others had sensed it to.

"What was that?" Bra asked.

"Felt like a distress signal," Gohan said, standing from his seat.

Falcon took off toward the source, knowing something wasn't right. After seeing Falcon take off, the others soon followed. Broly caught up with them after being released.

"I don't like the looks of this," Bra said worriedly.

"Be quiet and pick up the pace," Vegeta replied.

Falcon was way in front, having ascended to his silver-haired form. _What's going on? _

Well school is as bad as ever. I'll only be able to update on Sundays except on holiday weeks, when I'll be able to update on Wednesday. Review please. .


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Fang bent his neck from side to side, cracking the kinks out of his neck. He'd seen Pan in many battles and knew she was a force to be reckoned with even though she hadn't achieved Super Saiyan. He looked her straight in the eyes, seeing a mix of anger, hurt, and something else he couldn't identify. He remember all the times they spent together especially after becoming a couple. But he had to forget those emotions. He was about to fight her.

Pan clenched her fists as she looked into Fang's aqua eyes. She still couldn't believe he'd tricked her like that. She'd genuinely fallen in love with him only to find it was all a demon trick. And she hadn't seen Trunks since Talon sent him flying over the mountain. She knew he probably needed help but at the same time she wanted answers from Fang.

"Are you two just going to stare at each other or are you gonna fight?" Claw asked impatiently.

Pan responded with a growl before lunging forward, her fist raised for a punch. Fang only had to tilt his head to the side for her fist to pass harmlessly by. She brought her left leg up for a kick, which he caught by the shin. He tossed her to the ground and came in with a punch of his own. Pan rolled out of the small crater her body had created when it hit the ground and leapt into the air. She spread her hands forward and let lose a volley of ki blasts.

Fang closed his purple wings in front of them, using them as a shield to ward off her attacks. Seeing her barrage was doing nothing, Pan flew toward him but still kept firing her blasts, hoping they will keep him pinned down until she reached him. She didn't notice the aqua ki orb form above her until it came down and enveloped her. From behind his wings, Fang snapped his fingers, causing the orb to explode with Pan still inside. Thinking she was unable to attack he opened his wings to find Pan in front of him, a ki blast in her hand pointed right at him. Before he could react, she fired, hitting him squarely between the eyes.

As he stumbled back from her attack, she came at him and slammed her head into his stomach. He doubled over as he felt to wind knocked out of him, leaving him in a small daze. Pan exploited his disoriented stat to bring her head up and into his chin. He was practically launched into the air.

Pan fired a huge ki beam at his flying body. The attack consumed him and traveled high into the atmosphere before exploding in a brilliant flash of blue. Claw frowned at the sight, disappointed in his brother's performance. But then a smirk crossed his face. It didn't take long form Pan to notice Claw looking her direction. What puzzled her was that he wasn't looking at her; his eyes were focused behind her. She spun around only to have a hand grab her by the neck and hoist her off her feet.

She grabbed the hand's wrist and glared at Fang. "How'd you get here so fast?" she growled.

"I can travel at the speed of light. It's a lot like Goku's Instant Transmission thought much quicker to use. It didn't take much to dodge your attack," he replied, no emotion on his face or voice.

He let go of Pan's neck and brought his foot up, slamming it into her stomach. She groaned and clutched her stomach. Fang grabbed her hair and pulled her toward him for punch to the face with his free hand. Not letting go, he turned the other direction and threw her into a mountain's side. He flew toward the hole her body made. A blue glow appeared in the hole before it exploded as a ki beam fired straight for the Draken. Fang summoned a large ki orb in front of him and made it fire its own beam. The two attacks collided in a mix of blue and aqua ki. Pan added more power to her attack pushing back Fang's. As his was pushed back, she was able to emerge from the lager hole in the mountain, a look of determination on her face. She knew he couldn't add more power to his attack and all she had to do was add a little more of her own to overpower him.

But Fang had a trick up his sleeve. Using his unmatched skills at controlling ki, he summoned five small ki balls behind Pan. They let lose small needle blasts that hit the back of Pan's head and torso. Surprised, Pan lost some of her concentration, causing her own attack to lose power. Once she realized what he was doing, she ignored the pain and concentrated fully on her blast. Fang had taken her moment of weakness to summon a large ki orb around Pan's body.

Like the one before it, it exploded, causing Pan's attack to lose almost all its power. Fang's attack plowed through it and toward Pan. Pan hadn't come close to recovering from the orb explosion when the beam slammed into her, drilling her deeper into the mountain before exploding. It destroyed the entire mountain, the debris forcing the two Draken princes to use their wings as shields. Once it died down, Fang flew into the cloud of dust to find his opponent.

Pan groaned as she opened her eyes. She'd used most of her energy in her attack only to have it wasted. She attempted to move but regretted it as a surge of pain went through her body. She let out a sigh and allowed herself to relax. That didn't help much because now she could feel every painful throb. She also realized a few rocks were on top of her. They weren't very big so she could easily toss them off, if her body didn't hurt so much.

Then she saw something floating in the cloud above her. She knew it had to be Fang and she was in no condition to face him. He couldn't find her like this. With renewed determination, she slowly sat up, allowing the rocks on her to roll off. Fang was getting closer, obviously hearing the sound the rubble made.

It was then she felt something under her palm. It was smooth and hard, not like the bumpy and jagged rocks around her. She took it in her hand and looked at it. It was a golden locket engraved with a crescent moon on one side and the sun on the other. At the center of the sun and the center of the moon were a yellow gemstone in the sun and a blue one in the moon. She opened it to reveal two pictures. On the inside of the half with the sun was a picture of Trunks and the side behind the moon was a picture of Drake. Marron had given it to her as a way to tease her about her double crushes. She had to choose between the two and she'd chosen Drake, an enemy spy. She looked at Trunks' picture and immediately regretted her decision. She now knew he was the only man for her. And he was in trouble now.

Fang now hovered a few feet above her, having stopped when he noticed the locket. Pan slowly looked up at him and he backed away at the fiery look in her eyes.

"Fang," she growled though her voice seemed to echo now. She let out a yell and was engulfed in golden ki. Fang had to shield his eyes from the brightness, but he could plainly here her voice echo through the air. The light died down and he looked at her. What he saw took his breath away. Pan was surrounded in golden ki so he thought she had gone Super Saiyan. But upon closer inspection he realized she hadn't. Her eyes no longer had pupils and her hair was still black though it stood up in spiky tufts. He remember Gohan tell him of a similar transformation Goku went through in his battle against a rouge Namek called Slug (DBZ movie: 'Lord Slug'). It used Super Saiyan energy but wasn't a full transformation so it was called False Super Saiyan. But, it was still a force to be reckoned with.

He shook his head to ready himself for the coming onslaught. Pan didn't disappoint.

In the blink of an eye, she was in front of him and came in with a knee to the stomach. As he doubled over, she pulled back and came on with a barrage of punches and kicks, overwhelming the Draken until he couldn't hope to put up a defense. Her blows hit hard, heightened by the anger she felt.

"We trusted you!!! I loved you!!! We fought together even saved each other!!! And you thank us by betraying us!!!" she roared with each punch. Fang wasn't listening, to beaten up to care. He knew he was probably going to die, and that she would take on Claw. When the others arrived, they would defeat Claw then Talon, saving Trunks in the process. He accepted his fate and prepared for the end.

'Brother, remember what's at stack. Remember just why we fight for Lord Chaos Kai,' Claw said telepathically.

At hearing that, memories of his past started to flood through Fang's mind. With each, a deep rage slowly grew greater and greater until it finally burst. He stopped one of Pan's punches by grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip. The surprised quarter-breed could only watch as Fang's eyes opened, revealing two blood red eyes. He lunged forward and slammed his head into hers. For the first time, it actually hurt Pan, causing her power to dissipate. As she flew back, Fang let out a roar, consumed by his rage. It soon took on a deep, almost reptilian sound and his fangs became longer.

He charged forward and let lose his own barrage of punches. His fists came in hard and fast, leaving Pan no opportunity to put up a defense. Pretty soon, his fists were coming in so quickly it appeared as though he had hundreds of them. He beat her to the ground but continued his assault, pushing her deeper and deeper into the rubble.

Claw smirked as he watched the attack. He knew saying that would activate his brother's rage, giving him the power to overcome Pan. _Now it's only a matter of time before he destroys her. _

Fang finally drew back and looked down at the crater Pan now laid in the center off. She was out cold, overwhelmed by Fang's power. Still consumed with rage, Fang brought his hand forward and gathered a ki ball in it.

It was then a loud explosion ripped through the air. The two Drakens looked up at the source and saw Falcon floating high above them, sword in hand. He was well ahead of the group since their ki signatures were still far off. Goku was so worried, he'd forgotten about Instant Transmission. But for reason's Fang wasn't sure off, Falcon didn't attack. He swung his sword at the air on front of him, revealing a huge invisible sphere around the battlefield a brief second before disappearing.

Fang was edgy at first until Claw walked up and gave him a pat on the back. "Relax baby brother. He can't get through the barrier I put up. And as long as I have decent concentration he never will. Now finish her so we can rejoin Talon."

Fang turned back to Pan and prepared to fire again.

Upon seeing what was going on, Falcon proceeded to hack away at the barrier but having no success at breaking through it. "Pan!!!"

Hearing her name yelled like that, Fang's rage immediately disappeared. He blinked and looked around, not sure why he had a ki ball in his hand. _Wasn't Pan about to kill me? _He then looked at what he was aiming at and his eyes widened. He couldn't remember how she got that way but he guessed he had something to do with it. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Damit why did Claw have to activate my Draken rage!!! _He looked back up to Falcon as the Saiyan tried in vain to get to them. He then looked at the unconscious Pan.

"Don't hesitate brother. If you want to do the right thing, then you must destroy any obstacles that may impede our mission," Claw said, wanting to get this over with.

Fang nodded and readied the blast to fire while Claw smirked. It disappeared, when he found himself looking straight at an aqua ki blast. Fang fired, sending Claw reeling back. He recovered and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What are you doing Fang?" he asked, looking at his brother.

Fang was right in front of him, causing him to take a step back. The purple-haired Draken narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing the right thing." He then punched Claw's face and summoned hundreds of ki orbs around the red-haired warrior. They opened fire, pinning him down. This caused him to lose his concentration enough for Falcon to break through the barrier.

The silver-haired Saiyan charged for Fang and pinned him against a boulder, his sword against the Draken's neck. "What are you up to?" he asked threateningly.

"It's me Falcon," Fang replied.

Falcon narrowed his eyes and recognized the expression on Fang's face. "I should have known."

"Listen Falcon…"

"No you listen. If there's one think I hate more in this world or the next than demons, its spies."

"I'll admit I was a spy. But I don't want you guys or this planet to be destroyed. Why do you think I attacked my own brother?" Fang replied pointing at Claw, who was still pinned down by Fang's blasts.

Falcon turned back to him, a suspicious look on his face.

"Listen Falcon. Trunks is in grave danger. You have to stop Talon before he finishes the job. I'll get Pan to the others."

"Why should I trust you?" Falcon asked.

"Because if you don't, Trunks is doomed."

Falcon looked him in the eye to make sure he wasn't lying. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled back, allowing Fang to relax. He grunted when Falcon grabbed his neck and pushed him against the boulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Falcon asked.

"Because, you guys are the first real friends I've had in a long time."

Falcon drew back again. "Where's Talon?"

"Over there," Fang replied, pointing in the direction Fang had taken Trunks.

Falcon started forward but stopped. "If this is a trick, I'll hunt you down and show no mercy."

Fang gulped.

Falcon took to the air and raced to where he could sense Trunks' weakening energy.

Fang walked up to Pan's limp form and gently scooped her into his arms. He looked at her bruised and battered face. _No matter what you and the others may think Pan, I'll always love you. _With that, he took to the air toward the other's ki signatures. He took one last look to where Claw was fending of the ki blasts. _I'm sorry brother, but I can't fight to destroy this planet anymore. It's not our way. _

((With Trunk))

Trunks shakily stood on his feet as Talon watch in amusement. He charged forward and threw a punch, which Talon didn't attempt to block. Trunks went for another punch but was cut short when Talon backhanded him across the face. The Draken punched Trunks' face three more times before blasting him back. He smirked and started forward.

Trunks recovered and fired a few ki blasts that Talon deflected with one hand. Talon disappeared then reappeared behind Trunks. He kneed the half-Saiyan's back then sent a surge of electricity through his body. Trunks cried in pain and was silenced as Talon punched him to the ground.

The white-haired warrior chuckled and thought of what he was going to do to his punching bag next.

'Talon!!!'

'What is it Claw? I'm busy.'

'That idiot of a brother betrayed us!!! Shadow Reaper's heading straight for you!!!'

'Thanks for the tip. Head back to the base. I'll catch up.

He closed the link and saw Trunks right in front of him. The half-Saiyan smirked before letting loose a mighty ki ball. It slammed into Talon but using his energy he deflected it high into the air before it exploded. He chuckled and lunged forward, his claws extended. They slammed into Trunks and impaled him through the stomach, causing him to let out a loud cry. Talon smirked and drew back, enjoying Trunks' pain. Trunks looked up and glared at him, but it was anything but intimidating as he clutched his now bleeding stomach.

Talon raised his hand and gathered a white ki ball in it. "I'd say you put up a good fight but that would be lying. You are truly a pathetic warrior who's completely outclassed. Someone like you doesn't deserve to live." Trunks found her couldn't move. Some force had taken over his body, an evil force, the worst he'd ever sensed. "I see my master has you properly subdued," Talon laughed. The Draken licked his lips.

And fired.

Review please.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Falcon tightened his grip on his sword as he flew through the mountain range in search of Trunks. He was still surprised about Fang's actions. The Draken had him fooled into thinking he was about to finish Pan. Falcon had never met anyone who was such a good actor. First he fools the gang and now his own brothers. Though Falcon still suspected he might be up to something.

Fang had made a miscalculation. Talon and Trunks weren't at the location he had indicated. In fact, Falcon could sense what he thought to be Talon all over the place. It was as if he was everywhere at once. Falcon had seen this done before. It was a trick in sending your ki out in various directions to make the opponent think you were somewhere else. But Falcon knew no matter how skilled Talon was, he couldn't duplicate Trunk's ki signature. The only problem was that Talon's power completely eclipsed Trunks'.

Falcon knew he had to hurry. According to Fang, when Talon found out about the betrayal, he would finish of Trunks quickly. So, Falcon picked up the pace and started searching more frantically for the half-breed. He managed to keep himself calm, knowing that panicking would make him sloppy. He had to stay focused if he wanted to pick up Trunks' weakening power.

He came to a halt, having picked up a weak power to the east. He knew it to be Trunks. Powering up, he rocketed in its direction fueled by his need to use his power to save a friend instead of destroy them.

But then he saw it. A bright flash of light followed by a mighty explosion. It grew into a huge dome of white ki, shaking the ground beneath it. _No, _Falcon thought before flying toward it. He flew through shockwave after shockwave, ignoring every piece of debris that hit him. He moved with a determination he hadn't felt in three thousand years. The energy finally died down, replaced by a huge cloud of dust. Falcon flew into it but was careful to keep an eye out for any suspicious movement. Talon was still there and still dangerous. As the smoke cleared, the scene before Falcon became more and more clear to him until he saw something that made his heart sink.

Talon hovered above the destruction, his hand still in the firing position and smoke coming off it, a dead giveaway that he had fired the blast. In front of him was a deep cut into the ground, the destruction the blast had caused. At its end was what was left of a mountain, now reduced to rubble. Falcon searched for Trunks' ki signature but picked up absolutely nothing.

Talon had noticed him and with a chuckle turned to face the newcomer. "Ah Shadow Reaper, so nice of you to join our little party. Though I'm afraid you're a little late."

"Where's Trunks?" Falcon asked calmly, keeping his anger in check.

"Well it was his bed time so he had to leave. I doubt he'll be getting back up."

Falcon narrowed his eyes at the Draken. He hated the way Talon made this into a joke. He charged forward, raising his sword and bringing it down. Talon backed away quickly enough to avoid it and disappeared. He reappeared on top of a ledge high above Falcon's head.

"It's nice to see you're itching for a fight but unfortunately I do not wish to fight you right now. My lust for battle and a good kill have been sedated. Besides, I think you have a funeral to plan, though I doubt there's much left of him to bury. Rest assured, we will fight one day Shadow Reaper, but under my terms not yours." He then took to the air and disappeared.

Falcon didn't give chase. Instead, he turned to the rubble that had once been a mountain. That's where the ki blast hit and blew up so it would be where Trunks landed. He hurried to it, dropped his sword, and started pulling the rubble away, determined to find Trunks. He didn't want to believe for a second that Talon had been telling the truth. Guys like him made up such lies to get their toughest opponent riled up. His hands moved swiftly, picking up chunks of rock and throwing them out of the way. He received a few cuts from the rocks' jagged edges but ignored the pain.

He had just pushed aside a large chunk of rock when he came across his worst fear. There, lying in the rubble was a tattered and somewhat bloodied, blue bandana; the same bandana Trunks always wore. Falcon's now shaky hand grabbed it and pulled it from the rocks around it. He simply sat there, staring in disbelief at the sight. He'd failed again. He'd failed to protect a friend. Once again, his legendary power hadn't been enough to stop this from happening. He punched the ground shattering a rock where his fist landed. He had to keep from getting angry, or a greater catastrophe might occur. Though he wanted to just let himself go and cry.

He then realized he had another job. Since he had discovered this tragedy, it was his job to tell the others. The news would crush them and it would be his fault. _Yet again, all I do is bring pain to others, whether physically or emotionally. _He slowly got to his feet and flew off in the direction of the other's ki signatures.

((With the others))

"Damit, why'd he have to go and leave us behind like this!!!" Vegeta roared.

"Relax Vegeta. It's probably best that he get there first. It might make things safer for Pan, Trunks, and Drake," Goku replied, trying to calm the enraged prince.

"Besides daddy, we're almost there," Bra added.

Vegeta mumbled a few profanities under his breath but didn't reply.

"What's that up ahead?" Uub asked, squinting eyes at the approaching figure. They all stopped and looked at it as well.

"Who is that?" Bra asked.

"I'm not sure but its ki signature seems a little familiar," Gohan said suspiciously.

"Wait, I sense two signatures, but one's much weaker," said Goten.

The figure flew toward them and came to a stop. Everyone immediately got into fighting stances when they saw the purple-haired stranger.

"Good, I found you," Fang said, panting from being out of breath.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked. Then he saw who was in the stranger's arms. "Pan!!!"

"What'd you do to her?!" Vegeta asked.

"Well…I beat her up but…"

"Let her go!!!" Gohan yelled as he charged.

"Gohan it's me," Fang said, knowing he couldn't defend himself while Pan was in his arms.

Gohan stopped his charge. _That voice sounds familiar. _He stared long and hard into the Draken's eyes. When he realized whom it was he gasped. "Drake?!"

"Fang actually," Fang replied nervously.

"I should have known we couldn't trust him," Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hand Pan over, now," Bra said threateningly.

Fang gulped and gently let Gohan take Pan.

Gohan cradled his daughter in his arms while he tried to wake her. "Pan, Pan…it's dad, wake up," he said, gently shaking her.

"How is she?" Goku asked, floating up to him.

"I think she'll be fine. She's just a little beat up," Gohan replied.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked weakly at him. "Papa?"

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "It's okay Pan. Daddy's here now."

"I just had a bad dream," she said, obviously disoriented from the beating she'd received.

Broly, who had been holding himself back the whole time, let out a battle cry and attacked Fang. He grabbed the surprised Draken by the throat and held him tightly in his grasp. "You wouldn't happen to know where Claw is?" he growled.

"I…l-left him…back…th-there," Fang wheezed in reply.

"Let go of him Broly. But make sure he can't try anything," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Broly nodded and let go of Fang, then held him in place by looping one arm tightly around his neck from behind.

Pan, having finally come to her senses, rolled out of Gohan's grasp. But she was still weak so she started plummeting to the ground. Luckily, her favorite uncle was there to catch her.

"You shouldn't move so much Pan," Goten said worriedly.

Pan struggled to get loose so she could attack Fang but then realized something else. "Where's Trunks?"

Everyone looked at each other questionably then at her.

"Wasn't he with you?" Uub asked.

"We got separated," Pan replied.

"He's fighting Talon. I sent Falcon to try and save him," Fang said.

Broly tighten his hold on the Draken, making it difficult for Fang to breath. "No one said you could talk traitor," he growled.

"We have to get to him," Pan said, trying to get out of Goten's grasp.

"It's Falcon," Goku called making everyone look at him. They diverted their gazes to where he was pointing.

When she saw it was Falcon, Pan pushed out of her uncle's arms and, ignoring the pain, flew toward the incoming Saiyan.

Falcon stopped upon seeing her coming. _Why did she have to be first? _Falcon asked himself, remembering the news he had to bear.

Pan stopped in front of him. "Falcon, did Fang send you to find Trunks?"

Falcon hesitated but knew he had to reply. "…Yes"

"Then where is he?"

He didn't reply this time. He only looked down.

"Falcon, where is Trunks?"

He pushed his sheathed sword into his sash with his left hand and gently grabbed Pan's hand with it. Using his free hand, he placed the bandana on her palm. He winced when he saw her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

She didn't hear him, she was to busy looking at the cloth in her hand. She shook her head, wanting to deny this happened. "No, no, no, NNNOOOO!!!!" She let the tears fall from her eyes as she hugged the bandana in her arms.

Everyone else watched on, to shocked to move. Pan's crying finally brought them back to reality and they rushed to her side. Vegeta was the first to arrive, not wanting to believe his only son was dead. But when he saw the tattered bandana Pan held, his worst fears became reality.

He fisted his hands, his anger building up with each second. His son was gone, dead. He needed someone to blame. His eyes fell on Falcon first. "You!!!" he charged forward and punched Falcon's face. Falcon had seen it coming but didn't try to stop it, feeling it was his fault for not getting there in time. "You were supposed to save him!!! Why didn't you?! You had the power!!! You're the Legendary Super Saiyan for Dende's sake why couldn't you save him?!"

Goku grabbed Vegeta and pulled him back. "Vegeta, this is no time to fight amongst ourselves," he said, hiding his surprise as to who Falcon really was.

"Besides, its not his fault," Pan said, bringing everyone's attention to her. Her eyes were shadowed by he hair but the tears continued to streak down her face. She slowly looked back to where Broly held onto Fang. "It's his." She rocketed forward and punched Fang in the stomach. Broly let go, surprised by her sudden outburst. She ignored him and punched Fang again and again. "It's all your fault you traitor!!! You took Trunks away from me!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Fang offered no resistance and allowed each blow but they didn't hurt him, since he was much more powerful then Pan.

One of her blows caused him to stagger back, but she stopped her attack. "It's all your fault," Pan said, quietly. "You killed Trunks." She started crying again making Fang wish her blows had done more damage to him.

Bra floated up to Pan and gently hugged her, offering the best comfort she could. She hadn't cried the whole time, not wanting to show any weakness for Pan. She had to stay strong.

"We should head back home. Bulma and the others need to be told," Goku said, floating up to the two. Bra allowed him to pull Pan out of her grasp. He held his granddaughter close as he started for Capsule Corps. Broly grabbed Fang by the hair and pulled him behind him as he and the others followed.

((Later))

Vegeta held his mate, allowing her to cry against him.

"He's dead Vegeta. Our son is dead," she cried.

Vegeta nodded and gently kissed her forehead. He hated seeing the strong woman he'd chosen as his mate to be reduced to this.

Pan was in her room, crying on her bed as she looked at Trunks' bandana. She didn't understand why he had to be taken away from her. She hoped in vain that the door would swing open and he would walk in battered and bruised but still alive. But her prayers went unanswered, leaving he broken and empty.

From his spot in the corner of the room, Broly watched everyone grieve over Trunks' death. They had let him out of the cell for now since they were using it to hold Fang. He wasn't sure how he should feel right now; he and Trunks hadn't been very close. In fact, he hadn't ever known anyone he would have missed this much. His only family was his father, who used him only as a weapon to rule the universe. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on Marron as she cried in her mother's arms. He had a sudden urge to walk to her, pull her in his arms, and whisper comforting words to her, letting her know everything would be all right. But, being Broly, he denied what his heart desired. He wanted her, but he wasn't about to admit he was falling in love.

((Outside))

Falcon swung his sword to the right, slicing through one of the training robots. Another came from behind and fired, but hit only air. A quick glint was all that could be seen as Falcon's sword came down on it from behind.

He felt as bad as everyone else that Trunks was gone but he simply didn't know what to do. He wanted to join them, to let them know he was as affected by this as they were but found he couldn't cry, He had denied all emotions in Demon World, including grief. He'd lost many things in Demon World, allies, items, but most importantly himself. He'd lost the old Falcon, replacing it with the cold assassin he was today.

He suddenly stopped when he saw movement on the front yard. Curious, he silently crept toward it to get a better look. _Bra? _

The blue-haired princess looked around to make sure no one was following her. Of coarse, she couldn't see or sense Falcon since it was dark outside. Thinking she could get out without being noticed, she started for the front gate.

"Where are you going?" Falcon asked, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She spun around and saw him leaning against a tree, his piercing gaze the only thing recognizable in the darkness.

"None of your business," she replied.

"You should be comforting your family. Your mother and father are devastated by this."

"I've got something more important to do."

"And what might that be?"

Bra glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to find Talon and make him pay for this."

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "No you're not."

"Don't try and stop me Falcon. I've made up my mind."

"He'll kill you without even trying."

Bra, defiant as ever, didn't back down. "I'm going to fight him Falcon. And you're not stopping me."

"Yes I am," Falcon said, standing up and walking toward her. "I won't let you throw away your life."

"I can do what I want with my life Falcon. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"If you go, you'll only give your parents and friends something else to mourn about."

"He killed my brother," Bra said, sadness now forming in her voice.

"It's painful to lose him, I know."

Bra's sadness turned back to anger. "How do you know what I'm going through?! You're just a heartless killer who hates demons!!! We're just your ticket to shelter and a free meal to you!!! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!!!" She started banging her fists against his chest, wanting to take her anger out on something.

Falcon knew it was her grief talking but her words still stung him. That was what he had become, a killer who lived only to fight until the day he was killed. And in actuality, he knew all to well what it was like to lose family.

Bra's anger started to subside, replaced once again with sadness. Overwhelmed, she buried her face in Falcon's chest and started crying, her hands holding tightly to his vest. Falcon felt her tears soak through his spandex top and onto his skin. He didn't know what to do or say to comfort her. After all, he was the one who brought pain to others, not someone to ease their pain. He wanted to pull away, to end this discomfort that surged through his body. But when he looked at the princess crying against him, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Acting purely on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, feeling her shoulders bob up and down as she cried. He found himself running his hand up and down her back and even nuzzling her head with his face.

She cried until she simply ran out of tears then simply stood there in his arms, enjoying the warmth his body provided. He slowly and gently picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside. He stopped at her room and carefully opened the door. After walking in, he walked to her bed, pulled the sheets open, and set her down in it. He tucked her in and pushed a few stray bangs from her pretty face. When she appeared comfortable, he started heading out but stopped at the doorway.

He turned back to her. "Rest assured, Talon won't go unpunished for this. I'll personally see to that." He closed the door and started toward the GR. He had a new purpose for pushing himself. And if he needed any motivation, he only had to breath in the salty smell of Bra's tears on his chest.

_Talon will pay. _

Review please.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Three days passed, though it seemed like three months to the mourning group. Bulma seemed to be taking it the worst and Vegeta, who did his best to hide his sorrow, was always there to comfort her. Bra did her best not to cry in front of the others but when she was alone she let the tears flow. Goten hadn't even talked to a girl since that horrific day, to depressed at losing his best friend to care. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Uub did their best to keep everyone from sinking into total depression. Marron comforted Pan as much as she could though it was proving to be very difficult. Broly stayed at the sidelines, not getting it Marron's way. This was no time for him to hassle her. So, he simply sat in the corner of the living room, getting something to eat every now and then. Falcon hadn't been crying or anything like that. He'd locked himself in the GR and hadn't come out since.

None of them could see the suffering Pan was going through in her room. She hadn't come out to eat or train and hadn't slept a wink. Her nights were spent sobbing into her sheets, clutching Trunks' bandana in her arms. She'd hoped he was still alive, digging his way out of the rubble with what little power he had left. But three days were more than enough time for a half-breed to recover enough energy to send a weak signal out to them. All the signs pointed to one thing: Trunks was gone.

"Why Trunks? Why did you leave me?" Pan sobbed, as if expecting an answer. Of coarse, none came.

In the halls, Bra wiped the tears stains on her face, not wanting to appear weak. Of coarse she missed her brother but she had to be the strong one that helped her mom and dad through this. That's what Falcon had told her. _Falcon _Bra thought as she came to a stop outside the GR. She looked through the window and wasn't surprised to see him training at 1,000x Earth's gravity in his silver-haired form. His top and vest were lying on the side of the room, allowing her to see the bruises and cut he'd received since entering. He seemed to not be affected in the least by them as he swung his sword at imaginary opponents, not slowing down for one second. She'd seen him push himself like this before but there was something different about him now. The way he moved seemed to have more determination; more fire than ever before, like he was possessed by something.

He'd promised her he would punish Talon for what he did and that motivation was what drove him. Bra couldn't help but admire him for that. She remembered how comforting it felt when he held her and how she seemed more at peace when he placed her in her bed. She was still surprised he of all people had helped her the most that day. _Falcon, you never cease to surprise me._

((Outside))

Goku paced back and forth as Gohan and Uub watched on.

"Where is he?" he asked himself.

"Well he is a Kai. With this war going on I'm sure he has a lot on his plate already," Gohan replied. Uub nodded in agreement.

The three suddenly turned their attention to a spot on the lawn just before Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, and a group of four HFIL ogres appeared. The younger Kai seemed surprised.

"I wasn't expecting such a welcome?" he said.

"What took you so long?" Goku asked.

"Well, we've been having some problems in Other World. With so many dieing on a daily basis, it's becoming difficult to accommodate all of them."

"Call everyone together, we've a few things to tell you," Old Kai said.

The three warriors nodded and headed back inside.

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the living room. Now everyone could see how badly Pan was doing. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing and they had bags under them from getting no sleep. She sat on the couch with Videl and Marron at her sides and Goku behind her, his hands holding onto her shoulders. Bra was sitting in a chair next to Marron. Bulma sat on an easy chair next to her daughter while Vegeta stood between them. The others had also taken various seats. Falcon and Broly were both at corners of the room.

The two Kais had taken seats with Kibito and the good ogres standing behind him. The purple rulers could sense the tension in the room. You could cut through it with a knife. Supreme Kai finally worked up the courage to speak. "So, where to begin," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"How's Trunks?" Pan asked firmly, surprising everyone in the room.

Caught off guard, it took a moment for Supreme Kai to recover. "He's training on the Grand Kai's planet. From what I've heard he's doing just fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but were obviously torn by the fact Trunks was really dead.

"He misses you all and vows to train hard so he'll be able to help you all should the opportunity present itself," Supreme Kai added.

Bra decided to speak. "Of coarse he's coming back. We just need to gather the Dragonballs and…"

"Absolutely not!!!" Old Kai yelled, silencing the princess. "Did you learn nothing from the Shadow Dragons?! They still need time to work out all the negative energy within them."

"Then we'll use the Namek Dragonballs," Vegeta replied.

"No you won't."

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Because, the Eldest Namek has told me that Porunga is reaching his limits as well. If a few more wishes are made, the balls could burst and create a group of Porunga Shadow Dragons. As you all know, Porunga is more powerful than Shenron and so would his Shadow Dragons. The weakest would be more powerful than Sin Shenron. That is definitely something we don't need when we already have a war on our hands," Old Kai answered.

"We only want to make one wish," Pan said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's to great a risk. One person, even Trunks, is not more important than the safety of the universe," Supreme Kai replied.

"Besides, do you think Trunks would want to be wished back if he knew the universe could be put in even more danger?" Goku asked.

Everyone went quiet, processing what Goku said.

Pan nodded. "You're right grandpa. And on the day you left, Trunks himself told me we'd have to learn to get by without using the Dragonballs."

Goku smiled and squeezed her shoulder; proud at how much Pan had grown.

"So we can't wish him back?" Bra asked.

The two Kais nodded.

"I've another question," Falcon said, brining everyone's attention to him.

"Yes?" Supreme Kai said.

"Talon, Claw, and Fang…there powers don't seem demonic. What are they?"

"That I can answer," Supreme Kai replied.

Falcon remained silent though the look on his face clearly said, 'Go on'.

"Eons ago, before Buu, there existed a race of humanoid space dragons called Drakens. They were the Saiyans of their day, a warrior race of incredible power. Theirs was the first and only empire to rule over all four galaxies."

"Figures, a race like that probably destroyed many civilizations to do that," Vegeta spat.

"Actually, most planets asked the Drakens to rule over them," Supreme Kai replied, causing everyone except Falcon, Broly, and Vegeta to gasp.

"You're not serious," Bra said.

"It's true. It may be hard to believe now, but the Drakens were an honorable and just people, who protected those that couldn't defend themselves. They were a lot like you all."

"Can you tell use anything else about them?" Falcon asked. He needed to know more about what he was going to face.

"They're born from eggs and have the gift off eternal youth. They each live for fifty thousand years before entering a sleep in which their soul passes into another egg and they are reborn. Their society was ruled by a king or queen who they protected with their lives. Another unique ability of theirs is when they breed with other species. All their children, no matter who the other parent is, are born pure Drakens."

"So what happened to them?" Goku asked.

"One day, a mysterious plague appeared in the universe. Everyone was unaffected by it except the Drakens. To them, it was highly contagious and lethal. It decimated their race until only a handful was left. Then, a still unknown enemy attacked and finished them off. So the Drakens, who commanded the greatest empire in history, went extinct. The last princes, Talon, Claw, and Fang, were the last three to die."

Everyone went silent, shocked by what they'd been told. Pan was the most shocked. Though he had changed a few parts, Fang hadn't lied about what happened to his people. He had told her they were decimated by a plague and then a new enemy finished them off.

"So they were once good?" Goku asked.

Supreme Kai nodded. "In fact, they played a key role in stopping Chaos Kai's first invasion of the Living Universe. They managed to repel his armies while myself and the other Kais weakened him enough to be sealed away."

"If that's the case, then why are Talon and Claw working for him?" Gohan asked.

"I suspect he deceived them in some way then used a special ability of his to corrupt them and make them his loyal servants. He's definitely had more than enough time to do that. But what puzzles me is why Fang managed to disobey him," Supreme Kai replied.

"Speaking of Fang, what's going to happen to him?" Goku asked,

"That's another reason we came. Where is he?" Old Kai asked.

"In the cell we used for Broly," Marron replied.

"Take us to him."

Everyone stood up and made their way back to the said cell. Marron used the crystal to open the door, revealing a surprising sight to them.

Fang was chained to the wall, his arms limp at his sides and his head tilted down. His wrists and ankles had cuts on them from the chains. Around the room were trays of food tossed upside down, their contents all over the floor and walls. The purple-haired Draken's head slowly rose and he looked at them. His eyes seemed much more dull, as if all the life in him had been sucked out.

"You must be Fang," Supreme Kai said.

He simply nodded his head once in reply.

"We've been watching you from my planet. We saw you betray your brothers and in the process save Pan. But you were a spy and Trunks still died. So we place you under arrest for espionage and playing a role in murder."

One of the ogres stepped forward, a pair of handcuffs in its hand. A second followed in with another pair. Marron had the shackles let go of Fang, allowing him to slowly and weakly stand up. When the guards approached, he raised both his hands close together, ready to be handcuffed. The first ogre obliged and secured them on his wrists. The second kneeled down and locked the other pair around Fang's ankles. The last two grabbed him and pulled him out.

As he walked out, he looked at Pan. She turned away from him, not wanting to see his face. He looked back down and allowed himself to be pushed out of the building.

Falcon was waiting for them on the lawn. Fang stopped and looked at him. "Falcon, please stop my brothers. They mustn't succeed in their plans."

Falcon nodded.

The Kais walked up to the ogres and Fang. "We'll be taking our leave now. Fang is to be held in another cell in Grand Kai's mansion. Kibito," Supreme Kai said, motioning toward his bodyguard. Kibito nodded and transported them back to Other World. As he left Earth, Fang wondered what his brothers were up to.

((A demon base))

Talon smirked as he watched thousands of demons emerge from the portals and onto Earth. Claw was flying over them, telling the reinforcements of the destruction they could cause.

"He seems lively today," a feminine voice said from behind Talon.

He turned to the source, his smirk turning into a sly smile. He looked at a woman, shorter than him by a head. Her snow-white hair was tied back into a ponytail with a few strands allowed to fall over her left eye, almost concealing it from view. It contrasted her crystal-blue eyes and violet skin. Her outfit consisted of a black kimono that stopped a few inches down her thighs and opened slightly in the middle, giving Talon a good view of her shapely legs and chest, and tied to her waist with a purple sash that was tied in a big bow at the back and seemed to be the only thing keeping it from opening up. On her feet was a pair of high-heel black shoes. Various symbols were emblazoned on the long, baggy sleeves and front of her kimono that seemed to glow an eerie glow.

"And how are you today, Lady Youkai?" Talon asked with a bow.

"Just fine thank you, especially after last night," she replied, noticing the way he tried to get a look up her kimono while he bowed.

"I haven't properly thanked you for the 'reward' you gave me."

"You pleased the mastter and I was sent to congratulate you."

Talon chuckled a stood up straight. "So how go things back in Demon World?"

"The rebels are putting up a weak fight since Shadow Reaper left and the barbarian tribes are keeping to themselves. They're no threat."

"Which means our portals will stay open."

"And you all can bring destruction and chaos to all those that oppose you. You've already taken out one now focus on the others. Save Shadow Reaper for last. We have to throw everything we have at him if he's to fall to. That will be much easier when Lord Chaos Kai arrives. This world will be ours."

Talon nodded and walked to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and led her back inside.

"Where are we off to?" she asked innocently though she knew what he had planned.

"Such talk of war with you has always been an aphrodisiac to me," he replied. She smirked and allowed him to lead her into his room.

Outside, Claw frowned. "Figures he'd get all the action while I'm left out in the cold. Oh well, those concubines Lord Chaos Kai gave me were more than enough to make up for it."

((The Grand Kai's planet))

Every hero on the planet frowned as Fang walked by them, escorted by four ogres. He didn't look up, too ashamed to return their gazes. He could sense a few other Drakens in the crowds, which made him feel even worse.

When he reached the mansion, he was surprised to find Trunks waiting for him.

"Hello Fang," the half-breed said, no emotion in his voice.

"Hey Trunks," Fang replied.

"So how are Pan and the others doing?"

"She misses you, a lot. So does everyone else."

Trunks nodded.

"So how have you been?"

"The training here is first rate. I'll be much more powerful by the time I find a way back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to train so I'll be ready to kick your brother's ass." He turned and started off, not looking back at Fang.

Fang blinked a few times in surprise and for the first time smirked. _Good luck Trunks _he thought before being led into the mansion.

Review please.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As the weeks passed, the gang started to come to terms with Trunks' death. Sure they all missed him and wanted him back, but they still had a war to fight and they couldn't afford to mope around all day. Pan was the only one who hadn't recovered. She still spent her days crying into her sheets, asking why Trunks had to be taken away. The others, especially the girls, did what they could but it soon became apparent that the old Pan wouldn't be back until Trunks returned, which might never happen.

Broly let out an exasperated sigh as he enjoyed a lollipop under the shade of a tree in Capsule Corps' lawn. Of coarse, he hadn't bought the thing; he'd stolen it from a kid who happened to walk by the building. Things always tasted better to him when he stole them. He placed both hands behind his head and relaxed against the tree while his tongue moved the candy in his mouth.

Marron had been spending more time taking care of Pan these days. It distracted her so much she hadn't even realized Broly was still out of his cell. Months ago he would have been out of here and destroying a few planets far away from Earth. But now, he found himself staying and waiting for her to notice the cell's lack of a certain psycho Saiyan. Then she would come yelling to him about how he shouldn't be out and probably hit him with her frying pan. Broly grimaced at the thought.

"Hey Broly," Goten said cheerfully as he walked up to the tall Saiyan.

"What is this time Spiky?" Broly asked, giving Goten a suspicious look.

"I was just wondering why you were out of your cell."

"Mar…That pan-happy blonde is to busy with Pan to worry about me," Broly answered, catching himself before he said her name. That might make Goten get the wrong idea.

"I came to talk to you about Marron to. I think it's time you learned a few new pointers from the lady master."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because last time you helped me I got two new lumps on my head."

"Just here me out this time."

Broly gave him a 'Go on but I still don't like you' look.

"I think you should get her a present to cheer her up. That way, she'll know you're thinking about her."

"A present?"

"Yep and I think I have a few ideas."

"This should be good," Broly said sarcastically.

"Well you could get her flowers."

"To sappy."

"Chocolates?"

"I'll eat most of them."

"A card?"

"Do I look like someone you'd find in the card section of a store?"

"Jewelry?"

"Diamonds are to pricey."

"Not diamonds. Something cheaper yet exotic."

"Like what?"

"How about a mood ring?"

"What the hell's a mood ring?"

"It's a ring with a jewel that changes color with a person's mood."

"Yeah right."

"No it really works. My dad got my mom one once. When she was happy it was blue, and when she was mad it left a red mark on my dad's forehead."

Broly envisioned Goku getting walloped by Chichi right between the eyes then it changed to Marron doing the same thing to Broly. "No mood ring or anything else that's small and sharp around the corners."

"But…"

"Beat it!!!" Broly shouted.

Goten didn't have to be told twice. He was gone within one second.

Broly still sat in place, letting his mouth take his anger out on the lollipop. Eventually, it was reduced to the stick, which Broly swallowed as well. He was a Saiyan he could eat many things. But he was still frustrated. Letting out a growl, he stood up and took to the air. Hopefully, he would find an ogre or two or better yet Claw.

Falcon watched his successor from his vantage point on top of Capsule Corps. Vegeta and Goku were using the GR so Falcon decided to relax his body. Now he could fully realize what he'd done to himself after weeks of intense training. His body now ached all over. It protested every movement with a throbbing pain that took a while to subside. He was in bad shape and he was vulnerable. He'd trained hard in Demon World but never to the point it wounded him so. There was no sense in hurting yourself badly in training when a battle could spring on you a second later.

Another thing worried him as well. Earlier today, he had been walking through the halls for a drink in the kitchen. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into Bra. She'd told him to watch where he was going and went on to wherever she'd been heading. Falcon had immediately seen a problem. He'd never been caught by surprise like that in 3000 years. Normally he would have sensed her and been able to avoid a collusion. It was a sign that his instincts, which he had honed in Demon World, were starting to weaken. If he wanted to take on Talon, he'd need them to avoid ending up like Trunks. Life here, surrounded by 'allies' as Falcon called them, had lured his body into a false sense of security.

Falcon relaxed only when he remembered the others would come to his aid if he were in trouble. He was in no danger here. So he focused on healing and turned his attention to the sky. It was late in the afternoon so sunset was starting. For hours he sat there watching the clouds change colors as the sun slowly sank into the horizon. This was something he'd never find in Demon World. Never would he find the sky take on a golden glow, then orange, and finally a fiery red before letting night take over. The sky's transformation had always fascinated Falcon since the day he'd arrived on Earth.

He now found himself looking at a ceiling of twinkling stars, many the suns of systems he'd gone to. But he soon paid them no heed as a realization dawned on him. He'd always wondered why sunsets always brought a feeling of familiarity to him, like it reminded him of someone he knew. Now he knew who that someone was.

Himself.

In a way, he'd changed and become darker just as the sky above him had. He thought about his life, slowly realizing he'd really been like four different people just like the sky had been four colors.

Gold was like Falcon in his early years. He was just like any Saiyan child, adventurous, mischievous, and eager to learn way to increase his power. He'd had a head start with his power, heck by the time he was five he had a power level of 15,000. Life had been simple and happy; he lived with his family in a modest household far away from any Saiyan city. No one bothered them and they bothered no one else. Life was ruff in an isolated place like that but they managed to live a comfortable life. They had been his Golden Years.

Orange was knight Falcon after age seven, when his Golden Years were brought to a violent end. He was a darker version of himself, living to push his limits in order to right the wrongs done to him. The S Knight took him in as his own son and became Falcon's sensei training Falcon at how to fight to protect himself and others. With each passing day, he became more and more powerful. Eventually that drive made him S Knight after his sensei, who had been a second father to Falcon, was killed by the same violent forces that took Falcon's family. Falcon was the model Saiyan, living to serve the king without question. He preformed many duties like a bodyguard, general, and advisor. His best skill was as an assassin, when he'd go to enemy planets to kill key figures. But he still had good things in life. His fellow Royal Knights and others became friends, even family to Falcon. And after meeting Vega he had experienced love. It looked like he would once again enter another period of Golden Years.

But one thing stopped that from happening, the Super Saiyan, the red in Falcon's sunset. The Super Saiyan was a giant ape covered in golden fur and with red eyes that glowed with an unsurpassed rage. It was the perfect monster, living only to destroy anything that moved. Nothing could control it not even itself. Its power was greater then anything the universe had seen before. It was the most unique of Falcon's forms because it didn't have a single period of existence like his others. It came into the world sporadically, whenever Falcon was to weak to stop it. Every time it left a wake of destruction and death. Entire solar systems were wiped out in a matter of hours, sometimes minutes. It was rage in physical form that couldn't be stopped. In the end, the only thing that could destroy it was its own power.

And then there was night, darkness, Shadow Reaper. He was the model assassin, cunning, elusive, emotionless, focused, and ruthless. He lived to survive in a world where chaos reins supreme. Shadow Reaper had no use for emotions, seeing them as something that would hold him back. So, he got rid of them just as he had gotten rid of his tail, to prevent him from every becoming the monster he had once been. This allowed him to attain levels such as normal Super Saiyan and False Legendary Super Saiyan. Just like knight Falcon, he was skilled with a sword but became deadlier with it in Demon World. He would do whatever it took to win a battle, even pull dirty moves. Whatever it took to survive. And he did just that. He lived and fought alone, seemingly invincible to all others. But when he was alone, he would wallow in the atrocities he'd committed and mourn those he'd failed to protect. Even though he never became the Golden Ape again, he still considered himself a monster who deserved to die. He became the most feared being in Demon World, sending entire armies running when he was nearby. Though some offered him a home and even friendship, he denied them to avoid the pain should he ever lose them. This was who Falcon considered himself to be.

But Falcon saw one crucial difference between him and the sky. No matter how dark or how long the night there was always a dawn, when a new day would begin with new opportunities. Falcon hadn't had a dawn, when he could finally live a happy life. Just like everyone else in Demon World, his life was darkness, where no new opportunities were possible.

He'd denied himself such feelings but now another part was surfacing. That new part yearned to be surrounded by friends, to fall in love, start a family, or even simply smile again. But Shadow Reaper still denied it any control. Falcon knew that only Shadow Reaper could stop Chaos Kai's invasion. But when it was all over and Earth was safe, who would he be? He thought he would stay Shadow Reaper and return to Demon World but the new part begged him to stay with the people who'd accepted him and considered him a friend. This caused a new battle to start between the two with the Super Saiyan taking its opportunities when it saw them. __

_Who am I? What part of me is truly in control? _Falcon thought as he gazed at the stars. Maybe Broly did have the right idea. A battle would probably help Falcon get his thoughts straight. He was a Saiyan and fighting always solved things for Saiyans.

He slid down the round sides of Capsule Corps, stopping at the first window he came to, which he opened and went through. He instantly regretted it when he saw that he'd ended up in Bra's room. If there was one thing that made her yell loud enough to shake the building, it was when someone went uninvited into her room. He was standing in the two and a half foot gap between her bed and the wall with the window. To his left was her nightstand with a purple heart-shaped digital alarm clock, a lamp with an equally purple shade over it, a few hair clips, and a small jewelry box. He was somewhat amazed at the amount of stuffed animals and cloths littering the room.

He was about to leave when the doorknob turned and the door opened. He quickly and silently ducked behind the bed, lying down in the space he'd been standing in. He couldn't see who it was but could tell it was Bra since she was talking to someone, most likely on the phone. He could only see her feet from his vantage point o the floor and on the other side of the bed.

"He really said that to you?" Bra asked whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Don't worry, I'll come over and make you something he couldn't resist." She then hung up and set the phone on her dresser. "Now to change out of these rags."

Falcon's eyes widened somewhat. He definitely didn't want to be discovered now. He looked at her feet again and saw what he thought to be her spandex shorts fall to her feet before being kicked to another part of the room and followed by her top. He'd learned from Trunks of her bad habit of throwing her cloths somewhere in her room and leaving a big mess. Falcon closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of here. Then something landed right on his face so he grabbed it, feeling something silky, and pulled it off. He raised an eyebrow at the pink thong he now held and quickly tossed it to his side, making a note to wash his hands and face once he got out of there.

He took that moment to peek over the edge of the bed to find an escape route. Thankfully, Bra was wearing a bra and panties and rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit. But if he tried to get out through the window, she would see him from the corner of her eye. So Falcon lay back down and resolved to wait until she left.

Bra finally settled on her usually red top, skirt, with the gold choker but left out the gloves and boots. She instead decided on platform shoes for now. But she soon ran into a problem. "Now where's that other shoe? Oh yeah, I tossed it behind the bed."

Falcon was once again brought to attention. He looked around but realized he was lying on top of the said shoe. Bra's arm came over the edge to rummage for her lost shoe. Acting quickly, Falcon pulled the shoe out from under his back and brought it to Bra's hand. She grabbed it and drew back. After congratulating herself, Bra headed for the door and opened it. Seeing his chance, Falcon darted up and out the window. Hearing a whoosh, Bra turned to investigate but only found an empty room. But something did catch her attention. "I don't remember leaving that window open," she mumbled to herself.

By then, Falcon had found a window that led into a hallway and was on his way to his room to retrieve the S Blade. He stopped when he reached the bathroom to wash his hands and face, before heading to his room. He grabbed his sword and leapt out the window and into the night.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking out for any unusual ki signatures. He came to a stop upon sensing something just outside the city. _Broly. _

With Broly 

Broly chuckled at the attempts one demon made to hurt him by punching his back. He spun around, bringing his elbow slamming into the ogre's face, sending it crashing into one of its comrades. Two other ogres jumped toward him but Broly brought his hand back and fired a blast that exploded between them, vaporizing them on contact. Two more attacked from both sides. He grabbed them both by the necks and slammed them together, making their heads explode against each other. He tossed away their bodies and took to the air.

A skeleton lunged at him from the front. Broly countered by doing a front flip over its claws and bringing his foot down on its back as he came out. He pushed it to the ground and crushed it with his foot. He saw a group of ogres in front of him and charged for them, swatting them away with his massive hands. He didn't notice the skeleton leap at him from behind. He turned around to find it inches from impaling his neck when a shadow slammed into it, slashing it in half.

He frowned. "That was my kill."

"You're welcome," Falcon said before stabbing an ogre's chest, then spinning around with a circular swing that sliced off a couple of heads.

Broly shrugged and brought his fist up in an uppercut that shattered one poor ogre's jaw. He brought that same fist down and across to punch another ogre on the side of the head. He lunged at an approaching giant, knocking it to the ground, and proceeded to punch it until he felt and heard stuff crack.

Falcon was being more exact, slicing and stabbing specific spots on demons. An ogre with a spear tried to stab him but dropped its weapon and grabbed its throat in a vain attempt to stop the blood spewing out of it.

The two Saiyans went about their messy work until all the demons lay dead. Falcon sheathed his sword and Broly reverted to his normal state.

"That was fun," he said with a grin.

Falcon didn't reply. He rummaged through the bodies to find any information that may be helpful. After finding nothing, he stood up and turned to Broly. The tall Saiyan was now examining a lime green crystal that was almost as big as his palm and glowed.

"Where'd you get that?" Falcon asked.

"Off the giant."

"That jewel is quite rare. And valuable."

Broly smirked and tucked it in his sash before he and Falcon took off back to Capsule Corps.

Later 

"In you go Broly," Marron said to the Saiyan as he leaned against the wall next to a table.

"Took you long enough blondie."

"Watch it," Marron said, holding her frying pan threateningly.

Broly frowned and headed in, put the chains on, and sat down. "Sweet dreams," he said with a grin.

Marron glared at him and closed the door. She was about to walk to her room when she noticed something on the table. She slowly made her way toward it and gasped. The green jewel Broly found way lying on the table in all its glowing glory. She reached for it and picked it up, surprised by how light it was. _When did this get here? Wait a minute Broly was standing right next to this table. Did he leave it for me? _She thought. There was a time she would have chucked it out the window but she found she wanted to keep it. So, she smiled and headed off to her room, the jewel held protectively in her arms.

On the roof Falcon sat and thought about the battle. If there's one thing it proved to him, it was he needed to stay Shadow Reaper. It was the only way to protect this world. Tomorrow, he would head back in to train though not to the point of hurting himself. But he still wondered who he had been the past few weeks. He'd been training so hard the past few weeks in order to fulfill his promise to Bra of getting back at Talon. That was something Shadow Reaper would never do. And he remembered the feeling he got when he held her and let her cry against him. It gave him a feeling, one he hadn't felt since holding Vega the same way. He wasn't going to say he was in love with Bra, he wasn't attracted to her in that way (yet), but he was willing to say it may have been the need to comfort a friend in need, another urge he hadn't felt in 3000 years.

He sighed and looked back at the sky. In a few hours, he would watch the dawn sweep away the darkness. Something a part of him yearned to experience for himself.

Review please.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Why are we doing this again?" Goku asked his wife from his seat next to her in the waiting room of a hospital.

"Because Goku, a really big flu epidemic has been going through the city and I don't want you or our sons catching it. Besides, I needed to find a good excuse to get Pan out of her room," she replied, casting a worried glance at her granddaughter. The quarter-breed was seated between her dad and Marron, who were ready to support her should another crying bout start.

"She looks pretty bad," Goku commented.

Chichi nodded. "I'm really worried Goku. She might become suicidal."

"Don't worry Chichi, I won't let that happen."

She cast him a grateful smile.

The Briefs along with Falcon walked up to them, Vegeta rubbing the band-aid on his arm.

"Why do we need to get those damn shots again? As a Saiyan prince I'm far to superior to get anything as mediocre as the flu," Vegeta said proudly.

Bulma frowned. "If I remember correctly, last time there was a flu epidemic you caught it and was bed-ridden for a week."

"I was not," he growled back.

"Yes you were. In fact I distinctly remember Bra giving you her favorite teddy bear to sleep with."

"Yeah, you remember Veggie don't you daddy?" Bra asked referring to her teddy bear that had a spiked up hairstyle just like Vegeta.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Veggie," Goten said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yep, and he snuggled with it like a little kid," Bulma replied, enjoying this humiliate her husband moment. Needless to say, everyone burst out laughing, even Pan managed a giggle, but two people didn't join in.

One was of coarse Falcon who was being his usual silent emotionless self. He was more worried about finding a way to stop the nurses from staring at him and giving him pathetic pickup lines like, 'I believe you need a special checkup in the back. Would you follow me?' He was starting to think maybe he should find the right woman soon or at least get one of those human wedding bands. He'd noticed how guys who wore them got hit on the least since it showed they were taken. Now his main goal was to find a way out of here.

The second person that didn't join in was Goku. He was staring intently at the band-aids on everyone's arms. They were the very small ones doctors usual give you after a shot. The Saiyan could plainly see little spots of blood through them. _Wait, don't shots mean needles? _

"The Son family, the doctor's ready to see you," a nurse announced.

"Come on Goku," Chichi said, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the room, their sons, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter not to far behind.

Upon entering the room, they found the doctor rummaging through a drawer. "Would you please take a seat over there?" he asked, pointing to the seats on the other side of the room. Everyone did as they were told and waited for further instruction.

"Alright then, whose going first?" the doctor asked turning to them, a syringe in hand.

"NEEDLE!!!!" Goku screamed, causing the entire hospital to vibrate.

"I knew this would happen," Bulma said with a sigh.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Goku quickly bolted for the door, wanting to get as far away from the evil thing as possible. But he quickly skidded to a halt upon finding an impenetrable barrier in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going Goku?" Chichi asked, stroking her frying pan of doom.

"Um…to the bathroom."

"You're a terrible liar Goku. Now sit back down and let the nice doctor do his job. Or else"

Goku had come to an important crossroads in life, each path leading to a metallic object that caused him much pain. He could choose to sit down and have a small metal tube get stabbed into his arm or he could continue to the door and get a good bashing. Both options led to pain for the universe's greatest hero. Then again, he could use Instant Transmission to get out. Of coarse that meant no food from Chichi and a few close encounters with the frying pan of doom. For Goku, when deciding between a needle, the frying pan of doom, or escape, which do you think he would choose?

He placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared to the first safe place that came to mind.

"GOKU!!!" Chichi screamed at the spot her husband once stood in. "I should have known he'd pull something like this. When I get my hands on him I swear he'll need ten Senzu beans just to think straight," she added hitting the frying pan of doom against the doctors desk, sending splinters out in all directions with each hit while she thought of ways to hit her husband. Poor desk.

The doctor had fainted at seeing Goku's disappearing act so that left Gohan and Pan starring nervously at the frying pan while Videl rubbed her head, feeling a new headache develop. Goten had managed to sneak off and was now on the hunt for some new nurse friends.

(((Other World)))

Supreme and Old Kai were enjoying their lunch on a picnic table while their bodyguards watched on.

"So what have we gotten out of Fang?" Old Kai asked after swallowing.

"The location of just about every major demon portal into Earth. I'm really surprised at how willing he is to cooperate," Supreme Kai replied.

Old Kai nodded and was about to take another scoop of his food when something appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table with a thud, sending food flying in all directions.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Hehe…you mind if I crash here for a few days?" Goku said, flashing the Son grin.

"Why?"

"Chichi problems."

"Oh, okay. I don't see why not. What about you ancestor?" Supreme Kai asked Old Kai.

"Very well Goku. But first we have to take care of something," Old Kai replied, pulling a remote with one red button from his outfit.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Something necessary," Old Kai replied before pressing the button. A set of six straps flew out from under the table, wrapped around Goku, and secured him against the table.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, struggling against the bindings.

"We heard about the flu epidemic in West City and we knew what you plus a needle equals. Now, Kibito."

"Yes venerable elder," Kibito said, walking up with a tray in his hands. On it were two objects, a bottle of flu vaccine and a syringe.

Goku's eyes got three times bigger.

"Its for your own good Goku. We can't have someone like you get sick," Supreme Kai said helplessly.

Old Kai took the two objects and measured the proper amount in the syringe. "This will only hurt for a second Goku."

"If this about wrecking your planet in the fight with Buu, I'm really sorry. No…no please…no…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

All over Other World, everyone turned his or her heads in the direction of the Kai's planet.

Trunks had been training with Pikkon when Goku's scream echoed through the air.

"That sounded a lot like Goku," he said. Pikkon and the other warriors around him nodded.

Back on the Kai's planet, Goku was released and nursing the tiny hole on his arm.

"That really hurt," he whined.

"Oh quick being such a baby. Now go back to Earth, it's best that you calm your wife down before one of the others suffers the consequences," Old Kai replied.

Goku nodded and placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Wait," Supreme Kai said.

"What this time?" Goku asked nervously.

"You forgot your lollipop," Supreme Kai replied, holding up a purple lollipop.

"Alright grape!!!" Goku said excitedly before snatching it, ripping the wrapper off, and plopping it in his mouth. With a final wave, he headed back for Earth.

(((Capsule Corps)))

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he exited the GR. Falcon and Bra were standing outside, waiting for their training session to begin.

"Can we use it daddy?" Bra asked.

"Do what you want. But watch the hands," he warned Falcon, who calmly nodded in response.

He watched his daughter and the legendary Saiyan walk into the room and close it behind them. The silence inside was broken as the gravity machine powered up and the sounds of sparring leaked out. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow and went to get something to eat. As he walked, he couldn't help but remember his only daughter was sparring with the most legendary Saiyan of all time. His childhood idol was living in his house and fighting alongside him. Vegeta remembered how he had blurted out Falcon's identity but everyone else seemed to concerned with a grieving Pan and the lose of Trunks to take any note.

He bumped into something, causing him to stumble back. "Watch where you're going."

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said cheerfully.

"You're back. That harpy you call a mate is waiting in the kitchen."

"Oh well, it's now or never," Goku replied before marching off to the execution chamber that was the Capsule Corps kitchen, where his 'sweet' wife waited with her weapon of mass destruction.

Vegeta shook his head as he watched his rival walk away. _Where'd he get that lollipop? _

(((Later that day)))

Vegeta still pondered that question later that day while he went out on a solo patrol. He needed to be alone in order to think straight. The repeated clangs of Chichi hitting Goku were making it impossible to do that. It got really bad when Gohan and Goten tried to intervene on their dad's behalf, earning themselves a few new bumps to nurse. Add Marron's yelling at Broly and hitting him with her pan for having a Playboy on his person and then hitting Goten for giving it to him, and you have the 'Frying Pan of Doom Symphony'. It wasn't a tune Vegeta liked.

Bra smartly decided to go on patrol in the mountains and brought Falcon with her since he was an expert at mountainous combat. The very thought of any boy, even Falcon, alone with his daughter made Vegeta want to make a human pretzel out of the first boy he saw. Pan had confined herself to her room again.

A scream suddenly echoed through the air, brining Vegeta out of his thoughts. He looked around for the source but couldn't sense anything. Another scream made him turn to the source, an alley just bellow him. Thinking it was just another punk after some action, Vegeta flew down to investigate.

Instead of a human, he saw what looked like some king of reptile. It had dark blue scales that turned purple when the light hit them a certain way, a snake-like head, a human-like body covered in gladiator-like armor, and a long, flexible tail thrashing behind it. It was approaching a woman it had cornered in the alley, obviously wanting to eat her.

"Hey you," Vegeta said landing in the alley.

The demon turned around, flashing its fangs at Vegeta. "Who daresssss dissssturb my meal?" it asked with a hiss-like voice.

"And I thought you demons couldn't get any uglier. Why don't you leave the girl alone and take a bite out of this?" Vegeta replied, showing off his biceps. The woman took that moment to make a run for it, but the demon's tail stretched after her and wrapped around her waist, making her scream in horror.

Vegeta went into action, sending a ki blast forward. It hit its mark, severing the demon's tail. This caused the woman to start plummeting to the ground but Vegeta was quickly there to catch her. As the demon thrashed about, agonizing over its wound, Vegeta set her down.

"Get out of here," he commanded. She only nodded and ran off into the night. "Now where were we?" He quickly ducked and rolled back when the sharp tip of a newly regenerated tail came straight for his heart.

"You'll pay for thissss," the demon hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared. Please don't let the big bad lizard hurt me," Vegeta replied mockingly.

"That'ssssss General Viper of Lord Chaossss Kai'ssss army to you."

"Viper huh? I personally think Gecko is more appropriate for you."

Viper barred his fangs and lunged at Vegeta, claws outstretched to stab the prince. Vegeta was in no mood to have something sharp stab him so he jumped back and leaped up to the rooftops above. Viper landed where Vegeta once stood and opened his mouth in the direction Vegeta landed. A jet of green acid spewed from his mouth toward the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta merely smirked and levitated a few inches above the building, letting the acid burn away the concrete just under his feet. Viper sent another jet, which Vegeta simply floated to the side to avoid. He let out a fake bored yawned, further infuriating the demon general. The snake demon flew up toward Vegeta and thrust its tail forward. Vegeta tilted his upper body to the right then sucked his stomach in as the tail swing across his torso.

The tail came back for another thrust but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed it. As Viper's reptilian eyes widened, Vegeta chuckled and started spinning the demon around and around, finally letting go to send Viper plummeting into a building's side.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," Vegeta called, hovering in front of the hole in the wall. Another acid jet shot out of the hole, catching the prince by surprise. He managed to dodge by less than an inch, a few drops landing and burning his skin. Viper used the distraction to fly up and slash Vegeta across the chest. Vegeta cringed before Viper's other claw came down, the nails sinking into his shoulder. Overcome with pain, Vegeta let out a yell, surrounded him in golden ki and forcing Viper back.

When the light died down, Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 2. He inspected the wounds he'd received and frowned. Viper took a step back when the prince glared at him. In the blink of an eye, it was reeling back from a fist connecting with its cheek. Vegeta came on with a flurry of punches, hitting the snake in the stomach, chest, face, and joints. As Viper started weakening, Vegeta sent him to the pavement with a roundhouse kick to the side of its torso. Viper landed with a sickening thud, cracking the pavement beneath it. It groaned and looked at the prince as he hovered above.

"Not bad Ssssaiyan princccce, but I'm far from finissshed."

It stood up and crossed both arms in an X over its chest. Vegeta watched with curiosity as a green mist formed around the demon. Viper looked up at him and charged forward, the mist still around its body. Naturally Vegeta sent a ki blast to try and stop it, but it incinerated upon hitting the strange mist. With nothing to stop it Viper threw a punch. Vegeta naturally blocked it but felt a little weaker when his skin made contact with the mysterious mist. Viper smirked and swung its tail up, slamming it into Vegeta's side. Vegeta felt more of his strength dissipate and quickly realized the mist absorbed energy.

Thinking it had found and opening, Viper's head lunged forward teeth ready sink into Vegeta. The mist around its head disappeared, giving Vegeta the opening he needed. Viper flew up like a rocket after its jaw felt the power of Vegeta's uppercut. The mist immediately dissipated and Vegeta didn't hesitate to send a volley of ki balls at the demon. The explosions that followed concealed the snake in the smoke, but Vegeta could still tell it was alive and probably made.

That suspicion was confirmed as Viper came flying out of the smoke, its armor cracked but no damage on the body. Vegeta readied himself incase more mist appeared but Viper had another surprise up its scaly sleeve.

Its head shot forward, the neck stretching out behind it. It opened its mouth to try and bite Vegeta. Vegeta managed to avoid the fangs but Viper didn't let up. Its head continued its assault, snapping at Vegeta, keeping him from putting up any offense. While its head kept Vegeta at bay, Viper's body flew down the tail shooting forward. With his attention on the head, Vegeta couldn't stop the tail from stabbing his gut but he grabbed it in time to stop impalement.

Viper went for the kill by going for Vegeta's neck but instead got a mouthful of Saiyan fist. Its fangs dug into the hand but Vegeta's hard bones kept it from penetrating to deeply.

"Bite this," Vegeta said, ki gathering in his fist. "FINAL SHINE." His blast split Viper's head in two, sending the body flying back before bouncing off a wall and landing in a heap on the ground.

Vegeta panted from his spot in the air, a green liquid oozing out of the puncture marks on his fist. He reverted to his normal form as he landed and inspected the wound, not noticing Viper's body rise from the ground, the head repairing itself. Vegeta only heard a hiss before spinning around, finding himself unable to stop Viper's attack.

Viper couldn't believe its luck. He was about to feast on one of the enemy's key warriors. Its master would be please. However, those thoughts were quickly broken when a pair of feet slammed into its back, pushing it to the ground. Before it could utter a hiss something sharp penetrated its skull and into its brain then retracted and stabbed Viper's heart. This time, Viper didn't get back up.

"You okay daddy?" Bra asked, flying to her dad's side.

Vegeta only nodded as he watched Falcon pull his sword from Viper's body and sheath it.

"The only way to kill him is to damage the heart and brain in rapid succession," Falcon stated.

"I could have done that with a good Final Flash," Vegeta replied smugly.

"Big talk for someone who just had his ass saved," Bra said, not appreciating her father's rude remarks.

Vegeta ignored her and stood up.

"Did he hurt you daddy?"

"Just a few scratches. Nothing to worry about."

Falcon didn't seem convinced but held his tongue. He knew this was no time to get Vegeta riled up. "We should head back."

Vegeta pushed passed him and flew off, not wanting anyone to see his hand. Falcon and Bra looked at each other. Bra shrugged and the two flew after the prince.

(((Three hours later)))

"Are you sure you're okay Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she watched her mate wrap his hand in bandages.

"For the last time woman, I'm just fine. Now quit babying me and go to sleep," Vegeta growled back. He climbed into bed, his back to his mate. Bulma cast him a worried glance but closed her eyes to sleep, knowing through her bond with him something was amiss.

(((Next morning)))

Bulma awoke to a splitting headache the likes of which she hadn't felt since Vegeta's shoulder was impaled by Omega Shenron. It was a sign her mate was in pain. She quickly felt Vegeta's side of the bed, thankful to find him there but then she felt sheets condition. They were soaking wet and the scent of heavy sweat assaulted her nostrils but when she heard his hoarse breathing, she knew something bad had happened.

"Vegeta," she said turning to face him. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her. Vegeta's skin had taken a reddish color, like someone who had sun burn. She touched his face but pulled it back upon feeling how hot he was. _He's burning up!!! _

Hearing someone outside, she rushed for the door and opened it finding Marron and Bra chatting as they walked out from the bathroom. Bra immediately stopped when she saw her mother.

"What is it mom?"

"Get everyone up, something's wrong with your father," Bulma replied.

Bra didn't question what was going on and quickly left to find the others.

"Marron, I need you to get some cold water and rags. Hurry."

Marron nodded and ran off to get the requested items.

Within a few minutes, everyone had gather in the bedroom shocked and horrified at the prince's condition. Bulma sat next to the bed, dabbing Vegeta's face with a wet rag. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know, he seemed fine to me yesterday," Goku answered.

"I suspect otherwise," Falcon said, making everyone turn to him. Without saying a word, he walked the stricken prince's side, pulled the covers off, and proceeded to unwrap the bandages around Vegeta's hand. He tossed them to the side, allowing everyone to see a dreadful sight. Vegeta's hand had turned purple with a few black spots where Viper's fangs had penetrated. Falcon examined it and squeezed one of the holes, causing the green liquid to ooze out. He dipped his finger in it and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. "Snake demon venom. Highly toxic."

Everyone gasped, Bra bringing her hands over her mouth.

Falcon hesitantly took the blue ribbon off his wrist and tied it tightly around Vegeta's bicep. "This and his immune system should slow the poison's spreading but he still won't survive. I'd say he has three weeks at the most, and that's if he stays in bed."

Bulma was visibly shaking now and finally let herself sob into the sheets. _First Trunks, now Vegeta. _

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Gohan asked.

"We have to get the fever down and give him plenty of fluids, while at the same time keep the venom from spreading to quickly," Falcon replied. He stood up and started for the door.

"Falcon, you say its venom that's doing this. Isn't there an anti-venom?" Bulma asked.

Falcon stopped in his tracks, not saying a word for half a minute. "…There is."

"Then where do we get it? Does some demon camp have it?" Goten asked.

Falcon didn't turn around and didn't say a word.

"Where do we find the anti-venom Falcon?!" Bra yelled, tired of the silent treatment.

Falcon turned to them, a glint in his eyes they hadn't seen much since he joined them "Demon World."

Review please.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was as if someone had pressed a mute button. Not a sound could be heard, no voices, no shuffling of feet, not even the sound of someone breathing. They had ceased to do any of that, their attention focused squarely on Falcon as he looked back at them. Slowly, they turned their attention to Vegeta, like they needed some instruction from him as to what to do next.

The deathly silence was finally broken by a groan from Vegeta. Everyone came out of his or her trance and finally processed what Falcon had said.

Demon World. They'd only heard stories about it from the Kai's and a few from Falcon but that's all they wanted to know. It was a world of darkness and death where only the strong survive and the weak live to feed the strong. If there was one place that was worse than Hell that was the one.

"So…what are we going to do?" Goten asked hesitantly.

"We're going to get the anti-venom from Demon World," Goku replied. Gohan and Uub nodded in agreement.

"No you won't," Falcon said, turning their attention back to them.

"What do you mean we won't?" Gohan asked.

"I won't let any of you go to Demon World."

"What makes you think we have to do what you say? This is Vegeta's life we're talking about!!!" Pan growled.

"With Trunks dead and Vegeta down Earth needs as many defenders as possible. It's best that only one of us go. And that someone will be me," Falcon replied in a tone that clearly had 'no arguments' written all over it.

"No Falcon, I'll go. We need the strongest to help Earth," Goku said anyway.

"I've lived in that forsaken world for 3,000 years. I know what to expect. And more importantly, I know how to survive," Falcon retorted.

"Can't one of us go with you? As backup," Pan asked.

Falcon shook his head. "I can't be babysitting someone when I have only three weeks. I guarantee that none of you are ready for the horrors it has to offer."

That was the nail in the coffin. There were no more arguments the gang could put up that Falcon couldn't tear down with simple logic. He'd said it as bluntly as could be told. None of them could survive a trip to Demon World. He would go alone. After all, he knew the land, creatures, allies, and enemies that could be found. He was the only one qualified to do it.

"I'll be leaving later today. The rest of you can help prepare for my departure." With that, he spun on his heal and left, his feet not making a sound as they hit the ground.

Goku quickly followed. "What do you need?"

Falcon stopped and as usual didn't turn around. "Just the location of the portals. I'll get everything else I need in Demon World itself."

Goku nodded. "I think the Kais might know that."

Falcon had already continued his trip to his room. He had to take care of something.

((Minutes later, on the Kai's Planet))

"The location of the portals?" Supreme Kai asked after Goku explained the situation.

Goku nodded "Yeah, do you know it?"

"I don't know myself. But from the information Fang gave us we've drawn a map of all the locations."

Goku's face brightened up. "That's great!!! Where is it?"

"Excuse me for a moment while I go retrieve it," the Kai replied before taking to the air. A few minutes later he returned carrying a rolled up map in his arms. "Here you go. The portals are indicated by the red dots." He handed it to Goku.

"Thanks."

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, Falcon said he only needed this information."

"Is he really going to that place alone?"

"Yep."

"Well if anyone can make it there, it's him."

"Supreme Kai."

"Yes?"

"Falcon…is he really the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

Supreme Kai was caught by surprise. He thought only Gohan knew about Falcon's identity. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Vegeta called him that after Trunks died. He was angry and blurted it out."

Supreme Kai nodded. _That certainly sounds like Vegeta. _

"Well?" Goku said, bringing the purple god's attention back to him.

"Yes Goku. Falcon is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Was he as powerful as the legend says?"

"More powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"What was he like back then?"

"I can't tell you what he was like when he wasn't transformed. All we cared about here was what damage he caused when he became that monster. I'd never trembled so much since Buu terrorized the universe. Falcon was chaos and anger in physical form, attacking whatever moved. Entire systems were destroyed in a matter of hours, sometimes-even minutes. I don't like to admit it now, but we were all relieved when he finally died. But at the same time he'd done many good things in life so we decided to pardon him and send him to the Grand Kai's Planet to learn to control his power. Shortly afterwards, he simply disappeared. Then our spies in Demon World told us he'd resurfaced there and was fighting Chaos Kai's armies."

"And he's still fighting that half of him today."

The Kai nodded solemnly.

Goku sighed. "Well, I have to get this to Falcon. See ya." He disappeared using Instant Transmission to go home.

Supreme Kai wiped his brow of the sweat that had developed. He knew it was time to tell Trunks of his father's condition.

((Falcon's room))

Falcon was seated in his bed, arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was meditating now, trying to bring out Shadow Reaper. He knew now how much he had changed since coming here. If he wanted to survive and get the anti-venom, he'd have to be at his best. So, he honed his senses, connecting with the world around him. He could sense everything that was going on in the building. Bulma, Chichi, and Pan were tending to Vegeta, Goten and Uub were sparing in the GR, Marron was on her way to Broly's cell, Goku had left to get the information Falcon needed, and, much to his surprise, Bra was right outside his room. He thought she might be passing by but when she didn't move from the spot he knew she wanted something.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he saw the surprised princess take a step back. She hadn't expected him to know she was there. Recovering herself, she shook the shock off and regained most of her composure.

"What is it?" Falcon asked though he could guess what she had in mind from the look in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you Falcon," she said determinedly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!!!" she growled.

"You certainly shouldn't go."

"Are you calling me weak?!"

"You are the weakest among us."

Bra growled. _Why does he have to be so blunt all the time? _

"My decision is final Bra. I'm going alone."

"And my decision is final to. I'm going with you," she said, crossing her arms, taking on the classic Vegeta stance.

Falcon simply stared blankly at her.

"Do you really think I'm just going to sit around and kill a few minor demons while my daddy is dying and hope that you won't get killed?" Bra asked.

"Yes," Falcon replied simply.

"Well you're dead wrong. And I won't move from this spot until you agree to let me come with you," she said, stomping her foot.

Falcon had hoped to close the door as a final no but her current position stopped him from doing that. So that left him one choice. He grabbed her by the waist, slung her over his shoulder, and started toward her room.

"Hey!!!" Bra yelled after landing on his shoulder.

Falcon ignored her and continued on his way. With each step Bra yelled profanity after profanity at him while she kicked his chest and pounded her fists against his back. Of course it had no effect on him. Bra's vulgar language inevitably attracted attention from Marron as she watched the two walk by and Goten and Uub as they peeked from the GR. Falcon simply continued on and eventually sensed Goku arriving back from the Kai's. He'd have to meet with him after this.

Upon reaching her door, he kicked it open and walked in. The first thing he did was send a small ki wave at the window, sealing it shut with his ki.

"Falcon, put me down right now!!!" Bra yelled.

Falcon did just that. He dumped her onto the bed. Before she could attack him, he pinned her down by grabbing her wrists. She instantly quieted as Falcon's face hovered just above hers.

"You're…not…coming…and…that's…final," Falcon said slowly, letting Bra easily process each word. He got off her and exited, shutting the door behind him then sealing it with his ki. The only way for her to get out now was through the walls and he knew the others would easily hear that and stop her.

"What's going on here?" Goku asked, walking up to him.

"Had to take care of something. Do you have the information?"

"Right here," Goku said with a grin, holding up the map.

Falcon thanked him and took it. He opened it and examined it. "There're fewer than I originally thought." He headed back to his room to devise a strategy. Bra's yelling could be heard behind the door as she punched uselessly at the barriers Falcon put up.

((Broly's Cell))

Broly sat and watched as Marron set the food in front of him. She was unusually quiet. Usually, she would be glaring at him right now or holding her frying pan threateningly. In fact, she didn't even have it now.

"Hey blondie, why the silent treatment?" he asked.

Marron looked at him, tears clearly brimming in her eyes. "Broly, Vegeta's dying."

Broly blinked in amazement. _Vegeta…dying!!! _"What's killing him?"

"A snake demon bit him."

"Should have guessed."

"Falcon's going to Demon World to get the anti-venom."

"Without me!!!"

"Yes," Marron replied. She then realized Broly to had experience in Demon World.

"Get these chains off."

"Falcon wants to go alone."

"Who cares what Falcon wants?! All that matters is what I want."

"We need you here."

That silenced him. They actually needed him?

"Please Broly. We already have Vegeta and Falcon to worry about. I don't want to worry about whether or not you get hurt."

That further surprised him. Marron would actually worry about his safety? She was obviously to depressed to care about what she was saying but he knew she meant every word. "Alright, I'll stay," he said.

Marron smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Broly." She let go of the shocked Saiyan and headed out, closing the door behind him.

Broly quickly realized his heart rate had risen. _What the hell is happening to me?! _

((That evening))

From his perch on a high cliff Falcon looked over the base he'd chosen to attack. He'd left Capsule Corps hours ago and now was on the other side of Earth. He figured the further away the base, the more lightly defended it would be. He'd been correct; they hadn't even posted sentries up. The layout of the land couldn't be more perfect. The base was located in a small valley surrounded on all sides by snow-toped mountains. He was standing on the side of the nearest one. There were many shrubs and bushes covering the land in front of the base's walls, perfect cover for Falcon to use. From what he could see, only six ogres and one sleeping giant were outside the main structure. They were no opposition for him.

Silent as death itself, Falcon jumped off the cliff and descended into the brush. His biggest challenge now was making it through without rustling any leaves. But, he was experienced in such sneaking techniques and brushed past them without even moving them too much. As he neared he saw he'd not been totally correct on his assumption about the defenses. In front of the main entrance was a clearing in the shape of a semicircle. A tired looking sentry armed with a spear stood next to a bell in front of the gates. This place was begging to be attacked.

Feeling somewhat insulted by the lack of challenge but thankful it wouldn't be too difficult, Falcon unsheathed his dagger from his boot and threw it at the unsuspecting demon. The blade embedded itself right between the ogre's eyes. It staggered back a few steps before falling dead on its back. Falcon hurried forward and pulled his dagger free, sheathing it. He then scaled the wall and peeked over.

Right next to the wall were two of the six ogres outside the main structure. They were talking about something though Falcon didn't really care. Three more of the guards were playing a demon version of poker and the last was at the back of the main structure. That would be Falcon's last target. The giant was fast asleep and no real challenge as long as it didn't wake up.

Falcon leapt over the wall, his sword raised. He came down on one of the talking guards, slicing through the shoulder and stopping halfway through the chest. He quickly pulled his sword out and placed his left hand over the other guard's mouth, keeping it from alarming the rest. His other hand with the sword came up and sliced the demon's head off.

The three gambling demons were to wrapped up in their game to notice their comrades' demises. One of them dropped its cards onto the table, revealing a winning hand. The other two threw their own cards down in frustration.

"I think he's cheatin," one of the said.

The winner suddenly slumped forward, a dagger sticking out of its neck. Before the other two knew what happened, their heads were rolling on the ground. Both the giant and the final guard were dispatched with one stab each and Falcon soon found himself looking through the main structure's windows for any signs of the rest of the base's occupants. He found them all in the mess hall. From his vantage point in the window, he could see them seated at their tables munching down on whatever they had caught. A few fights had broken out over the food.

Falcon shook his head. With them all gathered in the one room he had the perfect technique in mind. Tightening his grip on his sword in his left hand, he crashed through the window, making the surprised demons look up at him in time to see him gather ki in his right hand. "CYCLONE SABER" Slashing his hand through the air in front of him, his red, tornado-like attack filled the room slicing everything it touched to pieces. A few demons tried uselessly to throw their eating utensils at him but did more damage to themselves when the same utensils flew back at them, caught by the strong winds the attack created. In less than a minute the mess hall really was a mess of food and broken bodies.

It wasn't difficult for Falcon to find the portal. He typed the coordinates of an uninhabited area he knew of. He wanted to keep a low profile. After checking to see everything was in order, he pressed the Enter button and turned to where the purple circle opened. The demons had done a poor job of keeping it fixed up. Falcon knew it wouldn't stay open much longer. This was it; he was going back.

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the portal and stepped in. He found himself surrounded by swirling purple light. He could see a light up ahead, his destination. Upon reaching it, he landed on solid ground.

He slowly stood up and looked at the land around him. It was like a savanna except there was no grass, the trees were dead and had no leaves, and only a few bushes here and there had leaves on them. The air smelled of rot and decay, reflecting just how dead the land was. The ground itself took on a reddish color with patches of purple every now and then. He looked up at the black sky above him, illuminated only by the pale light of Demon World's weak sun. It was barely brighter than a full moon. He was back.

He should get moving soon. The predators of Demon World would pick his scent up. He had just started when the portal started sparking, a sign someone else was coming through. Thinking he may have missed a demon, Falcon unsheathed his sword and readied himself for a fight. Something fell out and he charged, his sword raised.

He brought his weapon down but stopped it just an inch from the victim when he saw its head was covered in light blue, almost aqua hair. Two wide blue eyes looked at the sword hovering just in front of them.

Falcon pulled back and sheathed his sword. "Bra, how did you get here?"

It took a few seconds for her to find her voice. "Th-through the portal of course."

"I sealed you in your room."

Bra smirked. "Well for your information, behind my dresser I drilled a hold through the wall. It's a secret passage I made to sneak out when daddy forbid me to leave."

"How did you follow me?"

"Look on your sash."

Falcon looked at the long red sash around his waist and felt something on the knot that secured it at the back of his waist. He pulled it off and saw what looked like a small button with a light in the center.

"That's a tracking beacon. I slipped it on you while you carried me to my room," Bra explained. She had walked passed him and was surveying the area around her. "So this is Demon World. What stinks so much?"

"The ground, the air, pretty much everything's had something die on it."

As she turned to look at him, he hoisted her back on his shoulder. "Falcon put me down!!!"

"You're going back," Falcon replied, turning to the portal to throw her back in. Instead, he found the portal had shrunk to just a few inches in diameter. Before his very eyes it disappeared. He blinked a few times; making sure his eyes weren't tricking him. No, it really was closed.

Bra was puzzled as to why he stopped. "What's up Falcon?" she asked.

"The portal closed," Falcon replied.

Bra smirked. "Well then I guess I can't go back now can I?"

Falcon didn't reply.

"Could you put me down now?"

Falcon lowered the arm that was holding her, letting the princess roll off and land on the ground.

"How rude," Bra said, rubbing her sore butt.

"This has to be your worst idea yet," Falcon said, thinking of what he would do next.

Bra 'hmphed' and stood up. "Like or not Falcon, we're both stuck here. So, let's just go find the anti-venom."

Falcon sighed.

"Lead the way."

"Stick close. We'll probably be attacked soon."

"Why don't we just fly?"

"Every demon on this planet will sense use. Now come on." He started walking off.

"So where are we going?" Bra asked, hurrying to his side.

"A safer place."

She smirked and started humming a victory tune.

This was not something Falcon needed right now. Bra would soon find out just how horrific this place could be. And that meant he'd have to protect her, which might slow him down. _This may be harder than I originally thought. _

I'll tell you right now, starting next chapter the rating will go up to R. Demon World will be a gory place with mutilation, organs getting ripped out, executions, drug use, and other content. No lemons though. And this will let the Bra/Falcon relationship start. Review please.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

In the desolate land of Demon World, two figures could be seen walking side by side. Falcon and Bra had been walking for a few hours now and left the savanna-like land they first arrived in. Now they had entered a forest made up of dead and living trees, thorny bushes, man-eating plants, and poisonous flowers.

"Falcon, I'm getting hungry," Bra said, rubbing her growling stomach.

Falcon didn't reply.

"Falcon?"

"Do you see anything to eat?" he asked.

Bra looked around but could barely see anything through the dense growth of dead branches and leaves. This place was darker than the savanna since the trees blocked most of the weak sun's rays. But it wasn't all bad. The savanna was much windier and colder than here, where the trees blocked its path.

Falcon was trying to avoid conversation. His keen eyesight was constantly on the move, looking at even the slightest twitch in the bushes. If Bra had better night vision she would have seen the many shadowy figures scurrying in the branches above them. Falcon knew they saw her as an easy meal. She was visibly nervous, her confidence somewhat shaken by the harsh winds of the savanna. But as long as he showed no weaknesses, those creatures would leave her alone. He hoped.

He suddenly came to a stop and grabbed her arm. Before she could ask what was happening he placed two figures on her lips, silencing her. She looked up at him, noticing the way his eyes had narrowed in concentration. With the silence she could hear him sniffing the air, picking up the smell of something she couldn't. Of course she doubted she'd want to smell it. Her own nose was still adjusting to the foul smell permeating from the ground. He knelt down, pulling her down with him.

"Stay really close and don't make a sound," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He motioned for her to follow as he started crawling away on all fours. Bra followed him under a few bushes, wincing as their sharp branches cut into her skin. She could barely see a thing and was forced to rely on Falcon's long sash as it dragged on the ground in front of her. She didn't know when she came out of the bushes but could see Falcon's hand held out to her. She accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She was about to thank him when she noticed his gaze averted toward the other side of the clearing they'd arrived in. She followed his gaze. It took all her willpower not to throw up at the sight.

It was a carcass of some large animal, almost as large as an elephant. Its torso had been opened up, leaving a hollow space in the stomach where its organs used to be. Its ribs now went through the gray skin that hadn't been ripped off with a few more bones scattered on other parts of the area, some with meat still attached. Blood covered the area in a gory blanket that reeked of decay.

"This kill is fresh. There's still steam coming off the body," Falcon said, kneeling next to the body.

"What does that mean?" Bra asked nervously.

"Whatever killed it isn't far away. There's still plenty of meat left on this thing. The killer or killers wouldn't leave their kill unless it was stripped to the bone."

As if on cue, Bra heard a deep growl from behind her. She spun around to be greeted by two golden, glowing cat-like eyes in the bushes then a third opening in the middle on what might be the forehead. Falcon rose to his feet, unsheathed his sword, and pulled her behind him. More growls soon joined the first as well as more sets of eyes. They were surrounded.

The first set of three eyes started forward, revealing what looked like a tiger with black fur, purple stripes, and a pair of horns sticking out from behind its ears then curving forward. The others soon followed revealing slightly smaller versions of the first. In all, there were twelve including the larger alpha.

"They're called tigrows, shadowy felines that hunt in packs. We've stumbled upon their latest kill," Falcon explained.

The first tigrow (Mix of tiger and shadow) started pacing in front of the two Saiyans, not taking its three eyes off them. Bra quickly realized its gaze was focused on her. The others in the pack started circling around, cutting off any escape routs. Falcon stood steadfast, looking for a safe place to deposit Bra so he could fight them off. He found that solution at the base of a tree on the edge of the clearing, its roots separating the ground to create a small hole.

Acting quickly, he snaked an arm around Bra's waist before lunging forward. The alpha tigrow roared and lunged at them but Falcon leapt over its extending claws, landing behind it. Still holding Bra close, he rolled to the side to avoid another tigrow then rolled forward, reaching the tree.

"Get in the cave and don't come out," Falcon said, letting go of her.

He spun around, swinging his sword in a horizontal swing, slicing off the top jaw of the first tigrow that attacked. It howled and landed on its side, blood seeping onto its tongue. The alpha approached it and clamped its jaws on the lesser one's neck. As it wriggled to try and get free the alphas jaws closed more and more tightly until the neck snapped under the pressure, making the body go limp. It had no use for a wounded pack member. Besides it would make a fine meal later.

Bra crawled as far into the hole as she could, which wasn't very far. She flattened her back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest in an attempt to make herself smaller.

Falcon watched as the alpha let go of its so-called comrade, letting the body fall in a stiff heap on the ground. He could easily visualize the same thing happening to Bra if he failed. The alpha licked its now bloody fangs in anticipation. Falcon positioned himself in front of the hole. If they wanted her, they'd have to get through him.

Two of the tigrows started toward him, their muzzles still red from the large animal they'd killed earlier. Falcon knew he had to attack back and ran forward and between the two, swinging his sword to slice the predators' stomachs open. He continued forward, swinging his blade in a circular pattern around him. The flashes the blade made as it reflected the sunlight deterred the tigrows. They'd faced weapons before; the alpha had a few scars to prove that. So, they swiped at Falcon with their large paws, but kept far enough to avoid getting slashed.

As he spun around and around Falcon knew he had to get them to leave. But as long as the alpha stayed, they all stayed. It was then he saw one of them heading for the hole Bra was in. Coming to a stop, he threw his sword at the sneaky tigrow, impaling it through the shoulder blades as it nailed the creature to a tree. Seeing its chance, another leapt toward Falcon. He spun around and was immediately taken to the ground as the big cat's paws pushed against his chest. He brought his left hand up to grab the bottom of the jaw in an attempt to keep it from biting him. His other hand grabbed the top of the head. The two hands twisted the neck, snapping it. As it fell, Falcon pushed it off and rolled to the left as another tried to bite his feet.

He came out brandishing his dagger in his right hand. A fifth charged him. It lowered its head, readying its horns to stab the Saiyan. Falcon grabbed it by the horns while still holding onto his dagger. His greater strength stopped the tigrow in its tracks. He then pushed himself forward into a front flip. The momentum pulled the tigrow's head up until its body followed. When his feet landed on the ground, Falcon pulled and tossed the creature over his head and into a bunch of vines. As it tried to get back on its feet, the vines wrapped around it and pulled it into the brush, where a man-eating plant waited.

The remaining ones continued the attack lunging then bouncing away from Falcon as he kept his dagger ready for use.

Bra listened closely to every sound coming from the clearing. She silently cheered when she heard a tigrow's dying roar and cringed when she heard the sound of cloth getting ripped.

She then saw a shadow block what little she could see. "Falcon?" She was about to crawl toward it when it lunged forward, revealing a mouthful of fangs. She pulled back just when they closed in a crushing bite that snapped a root in two. It was the alpha. While its pack kept Falcon busy it went for the easy prey hiding in the hole. Now it had Bra trapped but the roots were keeping it from reaching her. So, it pushed against them while snapping its jaws at her. The terrified princess pressed herself against the back of the hole, doing everything she could to avoid the bloodstained fangs. She realized the roots were giving way and it would soon be able to reach her.

Suddenly, a fountain of blood erupted from its mouth and onto her. She saw the tip of a familiar sword had entered from the back of the skull and came out through the upper jaw. It and the alpha were pulled back. Soon another shadow appeared in front of the hole but this one had piercing onyx eyes. She lunged forward and tackled Falcon, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried. Falcon let out a grunt as she slammed into him and soon found himself lying on the ground, Bra crying on top of him. He made no attempt to push her off. She'd obviously been terrified by the encounter.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up while Bra clung to him. All twelve tigrows lay dead, their blood joining their earlier kill's on the ground. Falcon had come out of it with a few scratches but nothing serious. Sheathing his sword, which he had managed to retrieve, he stood up. Bra finally pulled back and tried to get a hold of herself. It was tough since she was covered in blood.

"Falcon, I want to go home," she said.

"It's to late for that. We should get out of here. All this blood will attract other predators."

She nodded, eager not to meet any of the other predators Falcon referred to.

"We'll run until we reach the edge of the forest."

Bra nodded and the two set off, running as fast as they could without using ki that would attract demons.

((Hours later))

The princess looked around the new land they'd entered since exiting the forest. They'd been to a savanna, a forest, and were now surrounded by rolling hills with no trees. It was a plains region, barren of any vegetation except brown, dead grass. The cold winds had returned, biting into her bloodstained skin like needles. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up. She was hungry to, having not eaten since they arrived.

She was glad to exit the forest. Along the way through it they came across a few more creatures each more horrific looking than the last. She'd almost got eaten by a man-eating plant but Falcon's sword disagreed. She wanted to burn the place down but Falcon explained most plants in Demon World were fire resistant.

"There's an oasis with a pool of water a few miles ahead. Wash some of the blood off but don't drink the water. And don't go swimming either," Falcon said, after slowing down to come to her side.

Bra let out a sigh of relief. She was somewhat disappointed she couldn't go swimming but she guessed he had good reason to tell her not too.

Within a few minutes she saw it. It wasn't much, a few almost dead trees surrounding a pool of water, just as Falcon had said. As they neared, she saw shorter trees covered in leaves as big as her along the water's edge. Upon reaching it, they skidded to a halt.

"I'll check for an trouble. Stay here and wash up. But make it quick, we'll be leaving soon," he said. She nodded and he disappeared.

She walked to the water's edge and looked in. It was murky so she couldn't see the bottom. Somewhat hesitantly, she pulled her top off, cursing the fact a bra just wasn't functional with her battle outfit, and dipped her hands into the water. She cupped a little in her hands then splashed her body with it, shivering as the cool liquid hit. But it felt good and she let out a sigh. _Maybe this place isn't all bad. _She proceeded to clean the blood from her skin and hair, wishing she had soap with her. After she was done with that she removed the rest of her bloodied outfit and did what she could to get the blood out. When she was satisfied, she set them down to dry. Of course now she was naked and worried that Falcon may arrive at any second, and it was still very cold. She looked at the large leaves some of the trees had. An idea popped in her head.

She grabbed on of them and pulled it off. It felt like a leathery towel so she pulled a few more off and hurriedly made an outfit from it. By the end she'd fashioned a few into a primitive skirt. It wasn't much but it covered her. She'd made a sort of cape out of another two and wrapped it around her to keep warm.

Falcon still hadn't returned. She sat on the pool's bank and waited for him to return. Her feet were sore from all the running she'd been doing earlier. She looked at the pool. _Falcon told me not to go swimming. He never said I couldn't dip my feet in. _With a smirk she dipped her feet into the pool, sighing as the cool waters eased the burning in her feet. For almost an hour she sat like this.

Falcon finally arrived. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the outfit she now wore.

She noticed him and smiled. "Hey Falcon, why don't you join me?"

It was then he saw her feet dipped in the water. "Bra, get your feet out now!!!"

The smile quickly disappeared from her face as Falcon ran toward her and, grabbing her shoulders, pulled her away from the water. At that exact second, a large eel-like creature sprang from the water and sunk its fangs into her shin. She cried in pain as it injected its venom into her then started trying to pull her toward the water, intent on making a good meal out of her. Falcon immediately went into action and looped its head off but it still held on even without its body. So, Falcon grabbed the top of its head and the bottom of its lower jaw and pulled. He literally ripped the lower jaw from the upper jaw and tossed the two halves into the water.

He knelt next to the distraught princess who was now crying as she clutched the puncture marks in her legs. They felt like they were burning, sending wave upon wave of pain to assault her senses.

"Bra, can you hear me?" Falcon asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied, pain in her voice.

Falcon pulled her hands away from the puncture marks so he could examine them. The eel had injected all its venom into her. He pressed his figures against his neck, feeling a weakened pulse. The venom was already taking effect. But unlike Vegeta, Falcon had the anti-venom.

He pulled his dagger out and pressed it against his wrist then carefully cut through one of the veins. Immediately, blood started pouring out. He placed his hand on the back of her head and lifted her into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"You have to drink my blood," he replied.

"What?"

"I've grown an immunity to this particular venom. My blood has become an anti-venom."

She looked at his wrist where the blood was starting to drip to the ground. "No."

"You have to. If you want to live."

She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. If she didn't do something he might bleed to death and the venom would kill her. Reluctantly, she grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to her mouth. She looked up at him and he nodded back. Taking on final deep breath, she opened her mouth and started sucking the wound, pulling the red liquid into her mouth. At first, the usual metallic taste assaulted her taste buds and she tried to pull back. But Falcon held the back of her head, keeping her from pulling back. But it soon took on a sweeter taste one she found she liked. She closed her eyes and focused squarely on her taste senses. With each drop she felt a fire build up inside her, causing her heart rate to quicken. It was one of the best things she'd ever tasted. She couldn't get enough of it. She felt him try to pull his wrist back so she bit down and held him there.

Falcon was surprised when she bit him but then he smelled it. She was aroused. In his urgency to cure her of the venom he'd forgotten that male Saiyan blood was a natural aphrodisiac for female Saiyans. It was one of the reasons Saiyan mates bite each other. It's not just to mark each other but also to excite one another. He'd done a similar thing with Vega but not with a bite to the neck. And now Bra was giving into to her Saiyan urges.

He pulled his hand from her grasp and hurriedly ripped a piece of his sash to wrap around his wrist. Bra immediately spun around and lunged at him, her mating instincts kicking in. She'd tasted his blood and now she wanted him. But Falcon was faster and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him to free her hands so she could rip his cloths off.

Falcon could sense her ki rising, which would attract unwanted attention. He had to turn her off. He remembered something his sensei had once told him. If a female acts first it means she feels she's dominant. To stop her, he'd have to establish his dominance over her. That meant biting her neck to subdue her.

With no other choice, he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder being careful not to draw blood. But she continued to struggle. By now, his own instincts, mainly his Super Saiyan half, were kicking in, telling him to take her. She was in the mood. He resisted the temptation with all the focus he'd built up after 3,000 years of fighting. He bit down harder, to the verge of puncturing her skin. Any harder, and she would receive a permanent mark. To his relief, her lustful growls soon gave way to whimpering, a sign she'd submitted dominance to him. Letting out a determined growl, he let go and pulled back. If she tried anything he'd knock her out.

Bra lay there a few minutes, trying to remember where she was. She was able to think clearly again and immediately felt a dull pain on her neck. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sore spot.

Falcon wiped the sweat from his brow. She had teeth marks on her skin but they would soon disappear. "How do you feel?"

"Well, except for this pain in my neck I feel fine. What happened?"

"My blood aroused you and you went sex-crazed on me."

Bra's eyes widened as images of what she'd tried to do flooded her mind. "Oh my Dende. I acted like such a slut!!!"

"It's not your fault. Saiyan urges can be strong. It's tougher for half-breeds like you to control them."

Bra looked down, ashamed she'd let that happen.

Falcon kneeled in front of her hand placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so their eyes met. "It's my fault. I'd forgotten what it would do to you. But I think the adrenaline rush and my blood cured you of the venom."

She managed a weak smile.

"It's almost nightfall. We'll spend the night here and set out in the morning."

"It actually gets darker around here?"

Falcon nodded.

Using more of the large leaves, they made a small tent, sleeping mat, and pillow.

"A little small for two don't you think," Bra said, suppressing a blush.

"You'll be in there alone. I'll stay out here and keep watch."

"Oh yeah, you don't sleep much."

Falcon nodded. "When you live here alone for so long, you get used to not sleeping much."

"Oh…okay." She was about to head inside but stopped. "Falcon?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

Falcon didn't answer for a few seconds. "…Through a portal."

"Why? Did someone force you or something?"

"…I chose to come here."

Bra was somewhat speechless. _He CHOSE to come here? _Something in her told her to go in and end the conversation but she wanted to know one more thing. "Why did you choose to come here?"

"…This is a world of monsters. I fit right in."

Bra could only blink a few times. _He really thinks he's a monster. _She wanted to say more but couldn't find the right words. When Falcon leapt to the top of one of the taller trees he made it clear he didn't want to talk about it. So, she climbed into the tent and rested her head on the leaf pillow.

Falcon looked at the tent. Today he'd faced a tough challenge. So far, he'd only had to worry about suppressing his lust for destruction. This was the first time he'd subdued lust for a woman. He shivered at the thought of giving into his lust then waking the next morning and realizing what he'd done. Bra didn't deserve such a fate. She'd have to adjust quickly if she wanted to survive this place. Danger lurked every step of the way.

He looked toward the sky, already missing Earth's sunset.

((Capsule Corps))

"Bra? Bra sweety are you okay?" Bulma asked, knocking on the door. The ki barriers had dispersed hours ago when Falcon entered Demon World. After the tenth try, she opened the door and looked in. _She's gone!!!_

((The Grand Kai's Planet))

Trunks wiped back a stray strand of his now shoulder-length hair from his face. He'd learned of a special chamber on the planet that acted a lot like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In one day he could get three months worth of training. And in those three months his hair grew. He considered getting it cut but when he saw himself he changed his mind. _I kinda like this new style. It makes me look tougher, especially when I go Super. _

So now he was resting against his tree while thinking about what he would do next. He'd received news of his father's predicament and what Falcon did in response. He wanted to help but knew he should train here first. He was on the verge of ascending to level two; he just hadn't experienced the emotions it took to do it. Besides, he kind of liked it here. He could train all he wanted, there were plenty of tough opponents, lots of food was available, and he'd run into a few of the gang's dead allies. It was a Saiyan's paradise.

He loved it here, but he still felt he should have lived longer before arriving. And there was something else missing.

Pan.

Every night he dreamed of her. And every second of the day he could still hear her heavenly (to him) voice, smell he sweet scent, and remember the feelings he had when she was nearby. He craved to see her, to hold her in his arms again. But he was dead and there was no going back. It wouldn't' be fair to the other warriors if he was allowed back. The Dragonballs were out of the question as well. He was stuck here, without his family, friends, and Pan.

"Are you Trunks?" a baritone voice asked.

Trunks got to his feet and looked at the intruder. He couldn't tell who it was since he, which Trunks assumed due to the voice, was wearing a tattered brown robe with a hood completely covering his face. He held a walking stick in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I asked you first."

"I'm Trunks. Now answer my question?"

"My name was taken a long time ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I've got something that might interest you."

"What's that?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"A portal to Demon World."

"You're joking right?"

The cloaked man shook his head.

"Why the hell would I want to go there?"

"Because, the energies in the portal will restore your life. Then you can find another portal to your world and return to it."

"What?"

"You'll be alive again."

Trunks couldn't find his voice. He'd be alive!!! And on Earth again!!!

"Well?" the cloaked man asked.

"Where is it?" Trunks asked.

"You seem eager. Have you forgotten where you must first go?"

Trunks thought about what he meant. Demon World. He'd heard many horrific stories of the place and hadn't wanted to go anywhere near it. But now he had a chance to go home and see Pan again. "I don't care. I'm going."

"Very well. I need three days to summon one that won't be detected. Just go about your daily routine. And don't tell anyone else about this."

Trunks nodded. In the blink of an eye, the cloaked man vanished.

Unable to contain himself any longer Trunks leapt into the air, letting out a cry of delight. _Wait for me Pan, I'm coming back to you!!! _

((Demon World))

Bra's eyes fluttered open. She expected to see her room but instead was greeted by a wall made of a leaf. _Why couldn't it all have been a bad dream? _She sighed and sat up. She was surprised to find her clothes lying on top of her. Smiling, she picked them up and proceeded to change into them. Once dressed, she opened the tent flap to be greeted by the sun's dim light. It wasn't the cheerful welcome to morning she was used to.

Falcon was just outside, seated next to a small fire he'd made. This place had some of the few burnable trees so he decided to cook breakfast. It was some type of meat but from where it came she didn't know.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's better that you not know," Falcon replied. He handed her the stick with a good-sized chunk of meat stuck to. Forgetting where it might have come from, she started eating it.

"So how much farther is it to this place we're going to?" she asked.

"Two days run from here. It's near the mountains."

"And what might we run into along the way?"

"Giant worms, mountain tigrows, a few giant insects, demon patrols, and barbarians."

"Barbarians?"

"In this world there are three factions all demons follow. The Imperial Forces, who we are fighting, the rebels, a few of my allies, and the barbarians, who are no one's friends."

"So they're bad."

"If we run into the Shadow Tribe then we've nothing to worry about. But the others are dangerous."

Bra gulped.

((Capsule Corps))

"She's what!!!" Marron screamed after hearing the news from Bulma.

"She's not in her room or anywhere else in the house. It's as if she just vanished," Bulma said.

"Actually, I think I saw her leaving," Goten confessed meekly.

"You what?!" Chichi yelled.

"I…I saw her take off after Falcon yesterday."

"And you let her go!!!" Marron yelled.

"I thought she wouldn't be able to catch up," Goten replied, looking nervously at their frying pans.

"Oh my Dende…you don't think she's…in Demon World," Goku said.

Everyone fell silent.

"No, my baby wouldn't go there and leave me alone," Bulma said.

"That does sound like something someone as stubborn as her would do," Gohan added.

Bulma fainted.

Goten thought he might actually be able to sneak out while Bulma distracted everyone. But Chichi and Marron thought otherwise. He was soon out cold with two new bumps on his head.

((Demon World))

After leaving the oasis, Falcon's promises did come true. They ran into not one, but three giant worms. Falcon killed two but they were forced to run from the third. Fortunately, they outran it. Now they were in another area where the ground was covered in rocks with a few large boulders doting the land. The one thing larger was a lone mountain to the east. Bra was seated on one of the boulders while she waited for Falcon to return from chasing off a few mountain tigrows, which had gray fur with white stripes.

She was very bored but glad nothing was attacking her. She was freezing again, having lost her cape to one of the worms they ran into. She hated this place and wished she hadn't followed Falcon. She could be home in her nice comfy bed dreaming about marrying Goten. But, that just didn't seem as appealing to her anymore, much to her surprise.

Her thoughts where broken when she realized something was blocking the sun, casting her in a large shadow. She turned to look at what was doing it and screamed.

Falcon was walking to the spot he'd left her when he heard her scream. He took off at top speed but when he arrived she was gone. He looked around frantically for her. "Bra!!!"

"FALCON!!!"

He looked up and discovered the source. Bra was in the air, but she wasn't flying, she was being carried. What carried her had a 300-foot long, snake-like body with two rows of spikes going along it, a pair of large muscular legs, smaller, but still muscular arms, and a pair of bat-like wings. Its entire body was covered in red scales except for its stomach, which had black scales. Its head featured a long snout with two whisker-like appendages sticking out, and four horns, two pointing out from the back of its head and two more on the end of its snout, one behind the other like a rhino's.

_A Red Dragon, why did it have to be a dragon? _Falcon thought. Dragons were one of the most dominant beings in Demon World, commanding respect from all other races. Falcon knew of only one who could be as big as the one carrying Bra. _Heavy Blaze!!! _He'd heard of this dragon. It was over 100,000 years old, the oldest and mightiest dragon ever. Falcon had faced dragons before, but the were younger white, green, and black dragons. Red dragons were the most powerful and Heavy Blaze was the strongest. He knew it must have kidnapped Bra because in Demon World beautiful women like her were considered a rare treasure. As we all know, dragons love treasure and it wanted to add her to its collection. He knew it was heading for the mountain, dragons that old never fly to far from their caves.

As he started toward the mountain, he wondered if he was ready for the coming battle. It was during his battle with a 5,000-year-old black dragon that he ascended to his silver-haired False Legendary Super Saiyan. Even then it had been tough. This would be his toughest battle yet but he had to fight it if he wanted to rescue Bra.

That was a long and somewhat steamy chapter. Oh well, I did warn about "other content" didn't I? This fic will contain citrus moments but no full lemons. And now Falcon, who's a Saiyan knight, must rescue Bra, the Saiyan princess, from a dragon. You should have seen that coming. Review please.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Bra kicked and screamed, and kicked some more but Heavy Blaze's grip remain firm. How could this have happened to her? She'd come to this world for a good cause yet she'd been constantly scratched, bitten, and now grabbed by every ugly thing this world had to offer. Now this dragon was carrying her off to only Dende knows where.

"Put me down!!!" she yelled.

The dragon growled in response. He had other things on his mind. With such a beautiful woman in its collection its treasure would be the envy of all the dragons. Heavy Blaze may be the mightiest of his kind but he was constantly out classed by a young blue dragon's treasure. But now, the great red dragon had the most rare treasure seen in Demon World. A woman who had fair skin, blue hair, and a fiery attitude to match. That was something none of the female demons had. While beautiful, their skin was ebony, purple, or blue and their hair white, green, red, orange, purple, or the occasional gold. He had a one-of-a-kind addition.

He hadn't even noticed the blasts Bra had fired at his body. He never even felt a thing; his armor-like scales had no problem withstanding such weak attacks. Realizing it was futile to fire, Bra growled and, letting her hands simply dangle, looked at the rock-covered ground below. She wondered where Falcon was. She hoped too see him flying up to her or running across the ground at top speed. So far she hadn't seen a trace of him. _Maybe he doesn't want me around anymore. After all, I've been nothing but trouble for him since we got here. I bet he sees this as a blessing. Damn him!!! _She thought, her anger rising with each second.

She was roughly brought out of her thoughts when Heavy Blaze suddenly started descending. After shaking off a sudden moment of motion sickness, she was able to focus on the location of the dragon's landing spot. The sight of a three hundred-foot high mouth of a cave on the side of the mountain a few hundred feet from the summit made the blood drain from her face.

Heavy Blaze angled his wings up to gain more lift, allowing him to slow down as he made his approach. He'd been asleep in his cave for the past two hundred years, waking up only to fry any thieves that dared enter his lair.

He landed surprisingly gracefully on the large ledge in front of the entrance. Tucking in his wings, he walked in on his hind legs while his front ones stayed up, one holding his new treasure.

Bra gulped. _I'm going to have to live in a stinky old cave?! No way, this is no place fort the Saiyan princess to live out her days. I swear when he puts me down…oh wait…what's that light up ahead? _She thought, noticing a glow in what she guessed was where the dragon lived. She wondered where such a radiant glow could be coming from. This was supposed to be a dirty, dark cave. Her heart skipped a beat when the dragon finally walked into the room and she saw what created that light.

It wasn't the torches that lined the walls that caught her eye but what reflected the light. The ground was covered in towering piles of gold, silver, jewels, and gems making up coins, statues, furniture, mirrors, crowns, weapons, silverware, jewelry, and other items. It mesmerized her and she immediately thought how radiant she'd look with some of it on her. She was Bra Briefs after all; the girl who had the most expensive stuff money could buy. And here was all this treasure for her to try on for free. She'd be the envy of every girl. Then Goten might notice her.

It was then she realized the ground was practically in her face. Before she knew what was happening, the clawed fingers that held her released her and allowed her to hit the ground. She sat up and shook the dust out of her hair. Then she stood up and patted the rest off. Without even a second glance toward the dragon, she started forward, looking at the wondrous treasures that surrounded her.

Heavy Blaze watched her start rummaging through his treasure for something to try on. Normally he would fry her but he wanted her to look her best. That would make his peers even more jealous. Seeing she was distracted, the massive dragon lay down for a nap, positioning his body in front of the entrance to the chamber. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to acquire her. But with Bra, it was easy to capture her, but not so easy to keep her when Falcon was around.

(((Outside)))

_They definitely came here. Heavy Blaze's scent is still strong _Falcon thought as he gazed at the mountain towering before him. Normally he would avoid climbing toward a dragon's lair but Bra was inside and she was his responsibility. He averted his gaze from the ledge where he knew the entrance was and scanned the rest of it. He looked at every ledge, every hole, anything he could use to climb up. Seeing a round ledge just above him, he leapt up and onto it. His feet hadn't even touched it for a seconde when he leapt to one just up and right of him. He wasn't heading straight for the entrance, but circling the entire mountain while slowly ascending.

Contrary to popular belief, you do not go into a dragon's lair through the main entrance. That would be like trying to take food from Goku while he's blindfolded, you'd just lose something. Instead, Falcon was looking for a small shaft into the mountain. They were small tunnels that offered easy access into the mountain without running into the dragon.

For hours, he circled again and again for one of these ways. Every time he found one, it was too small for him to fit into. When he finally did find one, it led him in a loop to another entrance on the mountain's side. Sighing, Falcon pulled himself out and landed on one foot on a small ledge. Bending his knee, he leapt up, keeping an eye out for any dark spots that might be a cave.

Just a few feet under the ledge in front of the entrance, he found one he could fit into. He slowly crawled in, keeping his senses honed for trouble. Cave worms made these vents and this one's maker could still be in it. He lay on his belly and, using his arms, crawled forward, his sword tied to him with his sash. That light from outside quickly disappeared, leaving the Saiyan in complete darkness. Undeterred, Falcon closed his eyes and concentrated. Upon feeling a warm sensation, he opened them. His pupils had taken an emerald green glow, giving him the ability to see in this unlit hole. Sensing he was going in the right direction, he started forward.

The only sound he could hear was his sword as it scraped the rock around him. It made him feel a little uneasy. He envisioned the battle that would come again and again in his head. Each time he ended up dead on the treasure chamber's floor, burnt to a pile of ashes, or being digested in Heavy Blaze's stomach. Everything pointed to him dieing a horrible death. Heavy Blaze's scales were harder than steel, making it impossible for Falcon to use his sword or ki blasts. It could breath fire that turned rock into a liquid in less than a second and was rumored to also shot out liquid flame. Added to its deadly breath were its claws, teeth, horns, and whip-like tail, all of which could deal a dearth blow.

But the dragon had its weaknesses. Its eyes were like normal eyes. Falcon could stab them, making the beast blind. But then it would go into a blind rage and set fire to the entire chamber just to get any intruders. Falcon had to kill it and there was only one way he could do that. Though it was impenetrable all over the body Heavy Blaze's hide had one weak spot. Right at where the spinal cord meets the head, the scales soften to allow it to move its head without hurting it with hard scales. If Falcon could stab that spot and sever the spinal cord, Heavy Blaze would go down in one second. But the dragon knew this and would do everything in its power to keep that spot protected.

Falcon knew he had to avoid combat unless it was all he had left to do. His first priority would be sneaking himself and Bra out undetected. That could give them a head start to reach safety. He wanted to avoid combat. If it came to that, it would be a battle to the death. One Falcon wasn't sure he could win.

His eyes squinted when they fell upon a glow up ahead. Much to Falcon's relief, it wasn't the pale blue of the sun but a yellowish-orange made by fire. Reverting his eyes to normal, Falcon climbed toward the deceptively welcoming light.

The first thing he saw was a roof hundreds of feet above him, covered with stalactites. When his peeked over the exit he couldn't see much since he surrounded by a forest of stalagmites. Careful not to make a sound for the dragon's sensitive hearing to pick up, he pulled himself out of the hole and crouched in the stone forest. He looked to where the glow of the treasure was coming from, knowing he had come out near the side of the chamber. Wanting to survey the chamber before he acted, he climbed the tallest stalagmite.

The first thing he looked at was the sleeping dragon at the entrance. If he didn't wake the beast, then he and Bra could get out without any conflict. But if a fight did break out he'd have to know what to do. With each dragon he had slain, he'd first divided the room into four sections. North was the entrance, where Heavy Blaze now slept. South was across the chamber, which Falcon marked with a gold statue of a devil that was standing there. A second, smaller chamber where Heavy Blaze put the bones of his meals marked the west. And finally, the east was the stalagmite forest Falcon now resided in.

Next he scanned the rest of the chamber. Unlike Bra, he didn't look at the treasure to admire it. He looked at every stalagmite and large piles of treasure, things that might offer cover from the dragon's fiery blasts. He also looked for more vents that might offer alternate escape routes.

Then he saw Bra. She was standing in front of a mirror, admiring the jewelry she now wore. She now had on a gold, bejeweled crown, dozens of necklaces and bracelets, at least two rings on each finger, and a scepter. He shook his head. _Royalty. _

Knowing he had to act fast, Falcon crept out of the forest and crouched behind the treasure. Most would have to avoid keeping it from jingling for fear of waking the dragon. But Heavy Blaze probably expected Bra to be rummaging through it, which would cause that sound. So, Falcon could walk across it without worry of waking it that way. He only had to avoid talking. He still stayed as low as possible, not wanting to be seen if Heavy Blaze's eyes take a quick scan of the room.

Bra spun around, enjoying the way she looked. She looked like a real princess with a crown, jewels, and a scepter. She'd even found a throne in the chamber. Though there was a price for all this. She was a prisoner, not allowed to leave the cave without the dragon's permission. She stopped admiring herself and looked at the ground. Would she ever see her friends and family again? Would Falcon come for her? It'd been at least five hours since her capture. Falcon should have at least shown up by now. Thinking he'd abandoned her, she started crying, regretting the moment she jumped into the portal.

When she next looked in the mirror she froze. There, standing behind her in the reflection, was Falcon. She spun around.

"Fal…" she started but was silenced when he clamped his hand over her mouth. He brought his finger to his lips, indicating to her not to talk so loudly. She nodded and he pulled his hand back. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "You came for me," she whispered happily.

Falcon raised and eyebrow. Why would she think he wouldn't come for her? She was his responsibility to protect.

He gently pushed her back so she could look at him. He motioned toward the stalagmite forest. Bra seemed puzzled at first.

"Is there a way out over there?"

Falcon nodded.

She smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" She started toward it but Falcon grabbed her arm, stopping her, She cast him a questioning look.

Falcon pointed at the jewelry, then at the floor.

"I have to get rid of it?" she asked.

Again Falcon nodded.

"But…" when she said the look on his face, she knew she had to do what he said. She sighed. "Alright." She proceeded to remove all the jewelry until only three rings remained.

Deciding they would slow them down to much, Falcon decided to allow her to keep them. He motioned for her to follow him.

"Okay…and thanks Falcon," Bra whispered to him.

Little did the two know, Heavy Blaze had heard what Bra said. He paid no heed to what she said at first, thinking she was droning on about how good she looked. But then he distinguished one word that escaped her lips. 'Falcon'.

It gave the dragon a familiar feeling. He may not have been out in two hundred years, but he wasn't ignorant as to what happened in the outside world. He couldn't quite place it, but he'd heard that name before. Then it hit him like a frying pan of doom. A mighty black dragon named Ebony Horns and a few other dragons had been slain by a warrior going by that name. It couldn't be the same warrior could it? The woman was alone. Then again, Heavy Blaze remembered the way she had been sitting when he found her. She looked to have been waiting for someone. Could that someone had been the dragon slayer Falcon.

Worried that his latest treasure might be talking to an intruder, he opened his eyes and raised his head in the direction he heard footsteps. There, he saw his treasure walking behind a raven-haired humanoid.

Falcon stopped dead in his tracks when a deep roar echoed through the room. Knowing what was coming, he tackled Bra to the ground just in time to avoid a fireball. He quickly rolled off her and got to his feet, only to find the red dragon towering at the chamber entrance, its eyes now glowing a fiery gold.

"Bra, stay down," Falcon ordered. He then unsheathed his sword and went Super Saiyan then False Legendary Super Saiyan. He readied his sword as Heavy Blaze glared down at him. One of them was going to die today.

Another evil cliffy of mine. Review please.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Falcon made the first move, running toward the mighty beast. Heavy Blaze's reaction was swift and deadly. It fired a fireball from one of its nostrils, aiming the deadly projectile at Falcon's path. But it left plenty of time for Falcon to adjust his course as he made a small leap to the right, not losing any momentum. The fireball hit the ground less than a foot from him, a few sparks hitting Falcon, leaving small burn marks on his outfit. He paid no heed to them, concentrated instead on Heavy Blaze's smoking nostril.

Just as he had predicted, the dragon fired another, followed buy a second, third, and forth. Falcon used the same course of action he used against the first. He moved in a zigzag pattern, weaving between fireballs while at the same time making him a difficult target. Frustrated, Heavy Blaze proceeded to fire random shots in Falcon's general direction making the blasts more unpredictable. But Falcon persevered, sometimes avoiding serious burns by mere inches. His plan had worked though. Each fireball created a small cloud of smoke when it exploded. While not useful in such small amounts, a series of them could create a larger cloud, giving Falcon the cover he needed.

While Heavy Blaze looked frantically for him, Falcon made a final dash to the dragon's foot, aiming the tip of his sword toward the shin. Heavy Blaze only felt a small scrap on his shin, telling it that Falcon had reached its body.

By then, Falcon was on its back, using the dragon's spikes to jump toward the weak spot at the back of the head. Of course, Heavy Blaze knew of its own weakness and wasn't about to let Falcon go anywhere near it. It bent forward then curled its snake-like body so it could look at its opponent. There was Falcon, floating in the air where the dragon's back used to be. Heavy Blaze let out a small growl before sending another fireball flying from its nostril.

Falcon's speed saved him as he flitted to the ground and back away, trying to put good distance between him and the dragon. He'd forgotten to compensate for Heavy Blaze's snake-like body, which allowed it to bend and curl in unpredictable ways.

It flexed its body forward, its mouth opened, revealing its pearly white fangs. But Falcon was more worried about the red glow coming from the throat. This time it wasn't a fireball heading for him, but a mighty stream of red-hot, molten fire. He jumped back just in time to avoid the deadly flames. Heavy Blaze refused to let up and moved its head, causing the stream to head for Falcon. The Saiyan ran back, the flames right behind him. Knowing he couldn't outrun it forever he started towards a nearby stalagmite. The flames were gaining with each second and would overcome him before he got there. So, he leapt forward, over the top of the stalagmite, and landing behind it pressing his back to it. The beam of fire reached the last-resort cover, engulfing the front in red-hot flames, immediately melting the stalagmite away. Falcon pressed his back further into the rock behind him. The stalagmite caused the beam to separate allowing him to stay protected in the middle. But he soon felt the rock behind him start to warm, a sign it was melting away under the onslaught. He had to get out of there.

He gathered ki in his left hand, hoping his tornado-like attack would allow him to get out of there. "CYCLONE SABER" slashing the air in front of him, the red ki tornado surrounded him. It picked up the flames around him, turning the attack into a cyclone of fire. Heavy Blaze ceased its attack, surprised by its opponent's power.

In the center of the fiery cyclone floated Falcon, safe from being burned. He looked up to the top of the tornado, seeing an opening. He flew toward it and out of the burning attack. When he exited, the attack immediately died down, sending the flames hurtling toward the ground and extinguishing on contact.

Seeing an opening, Falcon flew for the beast's head. Heavy Blaze was focused on what remained of the stalagmite, thinking Falcon was huddling behind the small stump surrounded by melted and still smoking rock. So it was surprised when Falcon appeared right in front of its head. The S Blade came down, slashing the dragon right between the eyes. It didn't puncture the hard scales but did send up a number of sparks. Heavy Blaze was forced to close its eyes to keep the sparks from damaging them. Seeing the dragon trying to recover, Falcon started for the weak spot, the dragon's back horns the only obstacle left.

Heavy Blaze's sensitive hearing picked up the whoosh of air, as Falcon flew in for the kill. It had to stop him, and it had the perfect attack for the job.

Falcon decided the best course would be to fly over the horns and come down on the weak spot. He planted his foot on the dragon's forehead and propelled himself toward the to top of the horns. But right when he was above them, a thick cloud of black smoke poured out from the tips, surrounding the surprised warrior. He was effectively stopped in his tracks, to busy coughing to care about his previous target. He couldn't breathe or see, leaving him wide open to an attack.

Heavy Blaze didn't disappoint. Its long tail came up, swinging into the cloud. It was a blind attack since Heavy Blaze couldn't see the target.

Falcon didn't know what hit him. One moment he was trying to keep himself from inhaling the smoke, the next the wind was knocked out of him as something huge and powerful slammed into him. The force sent Falcon tumbling out of the cloud and toward the ground. He landed hard in a pile of gold coins, the edges of some leaving small cuts on his skin. He couldn't feel a thing anymore. In fact, he'd forgotten where he was.

His opened his eyes but it took a few seconds for them to focus. He was still alive at least. He next tried to move his hand, which didn't take much effort. But when he tried to move the rest of his arm, a sharp pain came to his pectoral. He groaned and let his arm drop. His torso had taken the brunt of the hit, making him wonder if any vital organs may have been damaged. He deduced that the tail had hit him; only it packed the power to damage him like this.

Then he heard the coins around him start jingling. They were being shaken by Heavy Blaze's footsteps. _It's heading for me _Falcon thought. Knowing he had to get out of the way, he slowly sat up, wincing as his body protested every movement. He realized now his organs were undamaged but he had at least three broken ribs. He looked up, toward the dragon that now towered above him. He fisted his right hand to grasp his sword but found it wasn't there. The blow must have made him let go.

Hoping to end the battle, Heavy Blaze sent a fireball down on the Saiyan. Mustering as much strength as he could, Falcon rolled out of the way. The dragon, having expected that move, brought its left claw down and scooped Falcon up. Falcon first felt his battered body hit something hard and scaly, then the rush of air as Heavy Blaze lifted him in its grasp. The dragon narrowed its eyes and closed its hand, squeezing the Saiyan in its mighty grasp. Falcon's head and shoulders were the only parts not in its hand, allowing it to see the look of agony on his face. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to scream as his body strained against the crushing force around him.

He knew his body lacked the strength to free him. The only option was to power up, using his ki to loosen the red dragon's grasp enough for him to escape. But he couldn't concentrate enough with his broken ribs sending out wave after wave of pain and the rest of his body threatening to snap under the pressure. There was no escape.

But then he heard a familiar voice coming from the ground. "Falcon!!!"

He managed to open one of his eyes and turn his head enough to look at the source. There stood Bra in the same place he'd left her. As their gazes met he could see the look of worry and fear on her face. Worry for him and fear about what would happen to both of them if he lost.

_I can't lose. Bra's counting on me _Falcon thought, a new determination building up inside him. For a moment he forgot completely about the pain, thinking only of getting himself and Bra out of the cave and toward safety. And to do that, he would first have to get out of this predicament.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the fire building up inside him. It became greater and greater, slowly pushing away all sensations of pain until finally it burst. His eyes opened, now completely glowing a green light. He then reared his head back and let out a battle cry, his ki exploding around him, pushing against Heavy Blaze's hand. The red energy formed a sphere around the Saiyan, keeping the dragon from grasping his body. Falcon took that moment to fly straight up, his body surging with new power.

Heavy Blaze watched on in shock as Falcon flew from its grasp and rocketed toward its face. In desperation, it fired a fireball toward the powered up Saiyan. Falcon crossed his arms in front of them and, combining them with his ki, stopped the flames from burning him. But the force caused him to tumble back toward the east wall. He quickly recovered himself and landed softly against the wall, digging his fingers into the rock, securing himself in place.

An enraged dragon opened its mouth and sent a larger fireball hurtling toward him. Falcon stayed in place, knowing he had to time this just right. Just before the fireball hit, he flitted to the other side of it. The ball hit the wall and exploded, the force propelling Falcon toward Heavy Blaze's head. He was ready for anything Heavy Blaze threw at him. If it sent another fireball or stream at him he would plow through it. If it tried to swallow him he would dig through the skull and into the brain. Heavy Blaze was beaten.

But the red dragon was old and wise, quickly deducing how ineffective its attacks would be. During its life it had developed many new attacked unique to itself. It was time to use one of them.

Falcon was surprised when Heavy Blaze didn't react to his charge. It just stood there, looking at him with glaring eyes. Suddenly, two golden ki beams fired from its eyes, catching Falcon completely off guard. The powerful beams slammed into his body, stopping his charge cold. Next came Heavy Blaze's hand, swatting Falcon toward the wall. Once again he managed to land softly, but Heavy Blaze had other ideas. The same hand came forward squishing Falcon between it and the wall.

It pulled back revealing Falcon, the left side of his body now in the wall. The rock around him gave way and he fell to the ground followed by a few loose pieces of the wall. He managed to get to one knee but could go no further. His left arm now dangled uselessly at his side, dislocated from the shoulder. Before he could pop it back in, Heavy Blaze sent another fireball. He weakly ducked to the side but could do no more. He was spent.

Heavy Blaze knew it had won. Now it would make Falcon pay for trying to steal from it. It charged forward, scooping Falcon up in its right hand and throwing him hard to the ground. It would play with him before finishing the job.

Bra could only watch in horror as the beating began. Falcon's broken body was thrown against the walls, floor, and stalagmites, bouncing like a rag doll when he hit. He would always struggle to get to his feet, not backing down from the dragon's wrath. Then one of Heavy Blaze's claws came in and impaled Falcon through the stomach making blood spray out of Falcon's mouth. When it pulled back, it sent two more beams from its eyes, blasting Falcon back into a pile of treasure.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as Heavy Blaze's relentless assaults slowly beat Falcon to a pulp. She blamed herself for this. Falcon wouldn't have even had to come here if she hadn't been stupid enough the follow. He didn't deserve to suffer like this because of her. He should have just left her to get the anti-venom.

But he didn't. He came to take her back, willing to fight the mightiest dragon in Demon World to do it. Now he was slowly being beaten until he keeled over and died. He knew the risks yet still he fought for her. A tight feeling developed in her chest as she watched Falcon struggle to get up after being stomped on. She had to do something.

Heavy Blaze watched in amusement as Falcon shakily got to his feet. It admired his determination but now thought it had turned into stupidity. Most of Falcon's ribs were broken, one having stabbed his lung, making it difficult for him to breath; he'd been impaled through he stomach; his left arm was dislocated; his knee had snapped, the top of his shin bone now through the skin and visible to all; his body covered in cuts and gashes; his left eye swollen shut; and his back damaged, or so it seemed to Heavy Blaze. It was time for the kill and the battle had made the dragon hungry.

When Falcon saw Heavy Blaze lick its lips he knew what it had in mind. It would eat him, then slowing digest him over a period of 500 years. And Falcon was helpless to stop it. He'd lost sight of Bra and hoped she had snuck out. But he doubted that, it was probably more dangerous outside. At least here she could live without worrying about attack from demons or animals. Heavy Blaze would jealously keep anyone from hurting its new treasure. He wasn't needed anymore.

The dragon reared its head back in preparation to strike. But just before it could snap its head forward for the kill something totally unexpected happened.

Bra suddenly appeared in front of its head, a decorative spear in her hands. Heavy Blaze had no time to react. With a yell, she thrust the spear into its right eye. An ear-shattering cry echoed through the chamber as Heavy Blaze reared back. Bra held tightly to the spear while pushing it further into the dragon's eye socket. Its blood was splattering her boots burning them slightly. The dragon thrashed its head from side to side in an attempt to shake her off, crying out in pain the entire time.

Finally, she lost her grip and was sent hurtling toward the ceiling. Her back slammed against the largest stalactite in the room, temporarily paralyzing her as she lost consciousness.

Falcon could only watch as her limp body fell to the ground, landing in a heap on the other side of the chamber. He looked to Heavy Blaze, who was to bust trying to pull the spear out to care about him. Using the last of his strength, he flitted to her side and kneeled next to her, careful not to further damage his right leg more than it already was. Using his right arm, he lifted Bra's head off the ground, causing a small groan to escape her lips. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was for the most part okay.

Then he heard a deep growl and looked up to see Heavy Blaze glaring at them with its good eye while its right eyes was closed shut to keep the blood from flowing out it. Now on all fours, it stalked toward them, wanting to incinerate both into something less than ashes. It didn't care whether it destroyed Bra or not. She was its treasure and treasure does not attack its owner. When it came within ten feet of the two Saiyans, it opened its mouth to send a stream a fire at them.

Falcon pulled Bra closer to him, as if thinking doing so would save her life. He could do nothing now, his power was spent and his body to battered to do anything. When he died he would cease to exist since he was revived with the portal's energy, but Bra could expect a good future in Other World, where she could see her brother again and never worry about demon attack. Vegeta would join them and what remained of Earth's defenders would have to make due.

Then, he saw a pebble bounce off the top of Heavy Blaze's back followed by a few more. Realized they were coming from the ceiling, he looked up to the source and almost fainted with surprise. The large stalactite Bra's body hit was slowly crumbling off, having been weakened when the princess hit, and would soon fall to the ground. And Heavy Blaze was right beneath it.

Knowing what was coming and ignoring the pain, Falcon lay Bra down and rolled on top of her to shield. A second latter a loud snap echoed through the chamber. Heavy Blaze looked up and tensed when it saw the stalactite falling straight for it, point first. It wouldn't puncture its scales but would cause serious internal damage. Then Falcon and Bra could escape while the dragon was down.

Without a second thought it started backing away in an attempt to avoid the stalactite. But in doing so, it put the stalactite's point on a collision course with its weak spot. The large rock formation slammed right on the spot, puncturing the skin and coming out the front, nailing Heavy Blaze's head to the ground. Its body thrashed about as it tried in vain to free itself. Its jaws snapped open and closed, its claws scratched the ground, its wings flapped uselessly in the air, and its tail swatted anything in its path into the air. It couldn't cry out, its vocal cords having been torn through by the stalactite that now held nailed it down.

All through this Falcon shielded Bra from anything sent flying toward them. Many objects bounced off his back, coins, jewelry, rocks, and even a throne. But Falcon wasn't letting anything hurt Bra more than she already was.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Falcon cautiously rolled off Bra so he could look at the scene before him. Heavy Blaze, the 100,000 year old red dragon, was dead, it' left eye rolled back in its socket, its tongue sticking out of its mouth, and a pool of blood forming under it. The only movement was the occasional twitch of a limb.

They'd won. And now, reverting to his normal form, Falcon fell back and slipped into darkness.

((An hour later))

Bra let out a groan as she sat up. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around. "Wait…this is…the dragon's cave!!!" She looked to where Heavy Blaze lay; at first thinking it was asleep after eating Falcon. But then she noticed the stalactite sticking out of the back of its neck. _It's dead?! _Bra thought with surprise.

She realized something was lying right next to her. She turned to it and gasped. "Falcon!!!"

The Saiyan warrior lay there, his skin pale, his lips blue, his wounded right leg bent at the knee, and both arms at his sides.

She crawled to his side and stayed there on all fours. "F-falcon?"

No response.

"Falcon…please answer me," she begged, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't seen him this beat up since the day she brought him to Capsule Corps. But he had survived then and he could take quite a beating. So, she lowered her head and pressed her ear against his chest. She smiled when she heard a faint heartbeat. _Thank Dende, he's alive. _

But still, it was only a weak heartbeat and his body was still pretty beaten up. She had to tend to his wounds. The first thing she did was push his shin bone back under his skin, securing it with a torn off part of her shorts. She then got up to search for something to wrap his wounds with. She ignored a gash on her right ankle as she hurried over the treasure for anything resembling bandages. Inevitably, she tripped over something but managed to catch herself in a pushup.

Then she felt something ooze onto her wounded ankle, a liquid of some kind. When she heard a hissing sound from her ankle she scurried forward and inspected it. To her surprise, the gash was gone. She then looked over to where she had tripped. There, lying on its side was a vial with a blue liquid in it. Next to it was a small box with eight similar ones in it. She crawled to it and picked it up. _Did this stuff just heal me? _She asked herself. Cautiously, she brought the vial to her lips and drank what was left of the blue liquid. She felt a rush of energy course through her body and the dull pain in her back disappear. She stood up and inspected herself, surprised that her body was as good as new.

She'd found a healing potion that might help Falcon. Dropping the empty vial, she picked up the box and carefully hurried to Falcon. As she expected, he hadn't moved from the spot.

Bra got on her knees, setting the box next to her. She pulled out one of the vials and pulled the cork off. Then, she slowly poured the liquid onto his knee. The wound hissed as a small cloud of steam rose from the wound, blocking it from sight. She fanned it away and found the hole in the skin gone. Upon further inspection she found the knee was popped back in place. With a wide smile, she used the rest of the vials to heal his other wounds until only one vial remained.

She knew he had some internal wounds the potion couldn't reach from outside. She carefully lifted his head, wincing when she heard his ribs pop in protest. After tilting his head back, she poured some of the potion in his mouth. Much to her dismay, he didn't swallow and the potion poured uselessly out of his mouth and onto the ground. She had to find a way to keep it in until his body reacted and swallowed it.

She thought hard then remembered something she'd seen in a movie. A deep blush appeared on her face. But with no other choice, she had to do it. She poured the rest of the potion into her mouth but didn't swallow. Instead, she gently grabbed the sides of Falcon head and, after making sure his mouth was open, pressed her lips against his, transferring the potion into his mouth. Her lips kept the potion from oozing out long enough for Falcon's swallowing reflexes to kick in. Now all she had to do was make sure he drank it all. Her cheeks redder than a tomato, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt around for any potion that was still in his mouth. _This isn't a kiss, this isn't a kiss this isn't a kiss!!! _She thought as her tongue traveled over his.

Then he coughed, a sign the potion was taking effect. She quickly pulled back, wondering if he knew what she'd just done. She didn't want to think of it as a kiss. It was more like CPR…with more tongue.

His eyes opened, blinking as they refocused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He sat up, surprised to find his body completely healed. Then he looked at Bra, who was looking at the ground in an attempt to hide her blush. "Bra, what happened?"

"Well…I-I found a he-healing p-potion and u-used it on you," she replied nervously.

"I should have known it'd have a few of those. So how are you?"

"Just fine, I drank some of it myself."

Falcon nodded and stood up. "That was a lucky break we caught. But it looks like you're now a dragon slayer."

Bra blinked and looked up at him. "Me, a dragon slayer?"

"Yes, it was your body that knocked the stalactite loose. So in a way, it's your kill."

Bra just sat there, processing what he had told her. She had killed a dragon? On top of that it was one that almost killed Falcon. "Wait, does this mean the treasure's mine?"

Falcon nodded. "All of it. But I wouldn't advise taking too much. We don't need it weighing us down."

Bra smiled and stood up, looking at the vast riches that surrounded them. She realized then this would be a tough choice.

Falcon watched her scurry toward the treasure searching for what she liked the most. He decided he would inspect the body. Leaving Bra to her treasure hunting, he headed for the body. He first inspected the fatal wound. It couldn't have been a more perfect kill. The stalactite had completely separated the head from the spine. In fact, the only things holding it to the rest of the body were a few pieces of skin and some torn muscles. Then he remembered something he'd found with all the dragons he'd slain.

A few minutes later Bra came back to check on him only to find him emerging from a hole in Heavy Blaze's chest. He was covered in blood and gore and held something in his hands.

"Man Falcon you stink," Bra said, holding her nose.

"I had to retrieve something from inside the dragon."

"How'd you get in anyway? I thought its scales were impenetrable."

"It's dead now so the scales have lost most of their strength."

"What'd you retrieve anyway?"

"This," Falcon replied, pulling what looked like muscle off whatever was in his hand. He then pulled something from it and held it up to her.

She gasped. In his hand was the most beautiful pearl she'd ever seen. It was almost as big as Falcon's palm with an orange and yellow glow in the center surrounded by black and a red aura around the sides. "Falcon, what is this?"

"It's the dragon's heart, the source of its power. It's more valuable than all the treasure in this chamber put together. It's proof to others that it was you who killed the dragon."

He handed it to her and she held it to the light, marveling at how it glowed. "Just call me Bra, the dragon slaying Saiyan princess. Wait till everyone else sees this."

Falcon started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked, hurrying to his side.

"To find my sword."

Bra remembered that he dropped it when Heavy Blaze's tail hit him. The two searched the chamber for the S Blade until it looked like it might be lost for good.

But Falcon wasn't one to quite and they eventually found it lying near the wall not to far from the statue that marked the south wall. He reached down and picked it up, inspecting it for any damage. He wasn't surprised when he found not even a scratch.

"Weird mirror," Bra said, looking at the mirror just behind the sword.

"What is it?"

"I can't see my reflection, it's all black."

Falcons sheathed his sword and looked at the said mirror. "A teleportation gate."

"A what?"

"It can teleport us to anywhere else in Demon World."

"So how does it work?"

"Just tell it where you want to go and it will take you there."

"You mean it can take me home?"

Falcon shook his head. "Only somewhere else in Demon World."

Bra frowned. "So what good is it to us?"

"I can take us to that safer place I told you about. From there we can start our search for the anti-venom."

Bra's face brightened. "What are we waiting for?"

"Don't you want more treasure," Falcon asked.

"This baby is all I need," she replied, holding up the dragon's heart.

"Very well," Falcon said before walking up to the mirror. He placed his right palm on it. "Oakrendoe's Hill."

The mirror started to ripple as an image appeared on it. It featured a large hill, covered in rocks, small pools of water, and what looked like large roots. The roots led to a huge tree at the top of the hill with black bark, purple leaves, and red fruit.

"Come one," Falcon said, walking toward the mirror. He stopped and waited for her to follow.

Nervously, she walked to his dies. She looked at him and he nodded back, reassuring her it was all right. Then, with a gulp, she walked into the mirror, off to the place Falcon called Oakrendoe's Hill.

Review please.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Before Bra knew it, she was standing on solid ground again. She shook her head to recover from the sudden feeling of dizziness that came over her. She made a mental note to never eat anything before going through another teleportation gate.

"You okay?" Falcon said after exiting from the portal.

"A little dizzy. Where are we again?" she asked.

"This place is called Oakrendoe's Hill."

"What's so special about it? Is this your home or something?"

"If home is a place I can stay without worry of a sneak attack then yes, this is my home."

Bra turned back to the hill in front of her. It was just like the image that appeared on the mirror. But from her viewpoint she could see something else yards in front of the base of the hill. She nearly gagged when she saw dead bodies impaled on wooden stakes along the perimeter. They were all at different stages of decay. A few were just skeletons with a little dried up skin on them. Others were nothing but bone and had fallen off since they had nothing left to keep them attached. Some scavengers were nibbling on what was left of a few bodies. It was a gruesome sight.

"What are those doing there?" she asked, placing her hand over her nose and mouth to prevent her from inhaling the stench.

"Warnings to anyone who wants to attack," Falcon replied before starting toward the hill.

Bra hurried after him, not taking her eyes off the bodies Falcon had put up as a deterrent to enemies.

Falcon had just placed a foot on one of the roots when a booming voice said, "**Who goes there?**"

Bra "eeped" and ducked behind Falcon. She looked around for the source but found no one.

"**Speak now.**"

"It's me," Falcon said calmly.

"**Falcon? Is that really you?**"

"Yes."

"**Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. I was starting to think you'd not be coming back.**"

"Something came up."

"**What happened?**"

"I'll tell you later."

"**Very well. And who might your companion be?**"

Falcon looked at the princess behind him. He stepped to the side. "This is Bra. She's an ally of mine. Bra, this is Oakrendoe," he said, motioning toward the hill.

Bra cast him a puzzled expression to which he simply motioned toward the top of the hill again. She guessed someone was in the tree. She looked toward it and jumped a foot in the air in surprise. There, on the tree's trunk, was the face of an old man.

"**Hello,**" the face said, a kind expression on it.

"Um…Falcon…the tree is talking," Bra said, her mouth hanging open.

"It is," Falcon replied simply.

"But…trees don't talk."

"Tree demons do."

"Tree demon?"

Falcon nodded. "They're an ancient and rare species that look an behave like plants do."

She looked back up at the face. "Uh…hello."

"**She is quite lovely Falcon. Is she your woman?**"

Bra blushed.

"Like I said, she's an ally of mine. Bra follow me," Falcon said before walking toward the summit.

Still blushing, she followed up the hill along a winding path of gnarled roots and rocks. The way was treacherous and she tripped a few times. But Falcon was always able to catch her before she fell. As they walked she looked at the area around her. The hill they were on was the tallest in another area of rolling hills with no trees. Bra saw why Falcon had picked this spot. It was easily defendable, with no cover until you reach the first rock at the hill's summit. Then you'd have to climb uneven terrain that would slow you down. In the mean time, Falcon would be preparing for your arrival or simply come down to kill you.

Falcon hopped off a rock then turned to her and offered his hand. She accepted it and let him help her down. They had come to a clearing between the two largest roots. She was surprised to see an opening with a fur blanket over it where the roots met. Falcon proceeded toward it and pulled the blanket to the side, revealing an entrance. He looked toward her, telling her with his eyes to go in.

Bra curiously walked toward it and went through. It was pitch black; she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She continued into it, feeling around with her feet and hands for any obstacles. Not surprisingly, she tripped over something and fell with a thud. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her sore head. There was a flash that forced her to cover her eyes. When she looked again, she found she was in a room illuminated in an orange glow.

Falcon stepped into her line on vision, sending a ki blast at another torch on the wall. It was a simple room. A crude round table stood in the center with a stump at the side for sitting on. The walls were covered with shelves, some added on and some carved into the wall, each lined with bowls, flasks, and other containers, all made of either wood or bone. Three torches were positioned on the walls, one per side. Against the wall were a few barrels and baskets. Across the room from the entrance was a fireplace lined with rock so as not to burn the tree demon from the inside out. To her right was a cloth flap over an entrance to another room.

Falcon walked toward the fireplace and placed his sword on two awaiting hooks on the mantel. He turned to her, his eyes reflecting the torchlight. "I must go hunt. We need meat. In the mean time make yourself at home here. If you need anything ask Oakrendoe. And don't leave the hill." With that, he strode to the entrance, pushed the blanket aside, and left.

Bra sat in place for a minute, wondering what she should do first. She got to her feet and exited the same way Falcon went. She looked around for the Saiyan but found no sight of him.

"**Are you looking for Falcon?**" Oakrendoe asked.

"Yeah…which way did he go?"

"**To the east. But he told me not to let you leave.**"

"Figures," sighed Bra.

"**Is something wrong?**"

"No, it's just…this is the first time he's left me alone like this."

"**This is a safe place. I can sense anything that ventures onto my roots. You've no reason to be nervous.**"

"You're pretty friendly for a demon."

"**I don't get many visitors. It's nice to talk to someone again.**"

"Well since Falcon's gone I guess we should get better acquainted. If Falcon trusts you then I should to."

"**Very well. As you know my name is Oakrendoe. I'm a demon tree born nearly 15,000 years ago.**"

"Man, you're old."

Oakrendoe chuckled. "**Yes, I am very old. And since my birth I've lived here, watching the lands change with time. It was a lonely experience. Demon trees are few in number and we've been scattered across the land. All I could talk to were a few animals, which are also sparse in this region. But that all changed when Falcon arrived around 2,500 years ago. I believe it was winter when he came passing by. He needed food and shelter so I offered him sanctuary on my hill and allowed him to eat my fruits. He spent the entire winter season here, carving himself a home in my trunk. He was never much of a talker, but he was a very good listener. I taught him many things about this world that he put to good use. Sometimes he would leave for a few months but he always came back. He left again later this year and just disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know where he's been, would you?"**

"As a matter of fact, I do. You see I'm from Earth, a planet in the Living Universe. Chaos Kai's armies invaded and Falcon came to help."

"**That does sound like something he would do. But why has he come back now? And why are you with him?**"

"My dad got poisoned by a snake demon and Falcon came here to get the anti-venom. I kind of followed him."

"**That wasn't a wise decision."**

"I know, I know. I wish I could go back home now."

"**Well it can't be helped now. Now, you look dirty and hungry." **

Bra looked herself over. She was covered in sweat, dirt, and Falcon's blood. Only now did she realize how stinky she was. And a growl from her stomach confirmed the tree demon's other observation. "You're right."

"**Most of the pools around me are poisoned by my sap. But there is one behind me that's not and it's warm.**"

Bra's face brightened. A hot spring was just what the doctor ordered.

"**I believe Falcon keeps his drying furs in the barrel right next to the entrance.**"

Bra followed the tree's directions and found the said furs in a wooden barrel to the right of the entrance. She chose a red fur and headed back out. "So where is this hot spring?"

"**Behind me. It's the only pool with steam rising from it.**"

Bra nodded and floated behind the tree. She looked over the area and saw steam rising from behind a root. Eagerly, she rushed to it and looked over the edge. Sure enough, there was a bubbling hot spring bellow her. With a squeal of delight, she pulled her cloths off and, with a sigh, eased herself into the hot waters. "This is the life." She washed off the grim and gore on her skin and hair, then sat on a smooth rock to simply enjoy the water.

She thought about everyone at home and how they were doing. Vegeta was still in bed, trying his best to slow the venom inside him long enough for her and Falcon to get the anti-venom. Her mom was probably worried sick about her little princess, especially after losing Trunks and with Vegeta slipping away with each day. She hoped Pan was feeling better now and was back to being the tough tomboy she loved like a sister. Marron was probably walloping Broly with her pan after he insulted or groped her again. Bra figured Gohan was either fighting or doing stuff nerds like him do. Goku was most likely eating, fighting, or getting a lecture from Chichi and her frying pan for being stupid. Uub was fighting as hard as any of them. Videl would be doing her part in feeding and taking care of the fighters. And Goten was off flirting with every pretty girl he saw or doing the nasty with the Slut Twins as Bra called them.

_Goten _she thought. She remembered when her crush on him began. She was twelve and had lost her balloon at a fair. Goten had retrieved it for her and she's liked him ever since. But he never paid any attention to her. He was always preoccupied with other girls and saw her only as his best friend's sister. And Bra had had to endure the heartache of watching him wooing girls just as she wanted to.

But now, something was different. She wasn't sure when it happened, but for some reason he just wasn't as attractive to her anymore. It didn't hurt as much when he left to see his girlfriends and she was dreaming less and less of him. In fact, her recent dreams involved a certain sword-wielding Saiyan with long raven black hair and piercing onyx eyes. Which brought up another question. Was she attracted to Falcon? Did she have feelings for him just as Marron had said she would?

She denied it. Of coarse she wasn't attracted to Falcon. He was too antisocial, to cold, to ruthless. But then again, that was what made him such a powerful warrior. And according to her dad, unmated female Saiyans were always attracted to the most powerful Saiyans. Falcon was also very attractive with his piercing gaze, his long hair, and his angular facial features. Okay maybe he was the hottest guy she'd ever met. But that meant she was attracted to him, maybe even in love. No, that couldn't be right, she loved Goten.

But did she really love Goten? Did she give him her heart because he was the one for her? Or was it really because of a lack of options? After all, Goten was the only male with Saiyan blood available to her. Goku and Gohan were married and Vegeta and Trunks were related to her. Pan was a girls and Bra didn't swing that way. So naturally she went for the only Saiyan available, Goten.

Then Falcon entered the picture. His power far surpassed Goten's and he was a fiercer warrior. On top of that, he was pure Saiyan, not a half-breed, a much better choice for a female. Bra now realized that from the first day she'd lay eyes on him, her Saiyan half had wanted him.

It was her human half that was attracted to Goten. It believed that guys like Falcon were heartless, and should just be left alone. Why choose Mr. Brick Wall when the humorous, friendly, and handsome Goten was around?

Then she remembered on the day Trunks died what Vegeta had yelled in his grief. He'd called Falcon the Legendary Super Saiyan. She'd brushed it off at first, to worried about Pan to care. But it had sunk in by now. She didn't want to believe it but all the facts added up. Falcon had entered Demon World 3,000 years ago, precisely when the Saiyan of legend destroyed himself. Falcon had a similar power to Broly, who was also a Legendary Super Saiyan. It's just that Falcon had more control. Another reason Falcon was the better choice.

Okay, so she admitted to being attracted to him on an instinctual level. But for her to love him, both her halves would have to like him.

She had said to Marron she wouldn't even consider him unless she knew about him. She now did. In only two days, she had experienced the horrors of Demon World Falcon had had to endure for 3,000 years. She could see why he became the cold, emotionless warrior he was today. This world was all about survival and that's what Falcon had focused on. She also thought something bad must have happened to him in life for him to think he was a monster that belonged here. She really felt sorry for him.

She thought back to all the adventures she'd had with him. It dawned on her that he had saved her more times than anyone else. Since the first day they met, he'd fought fiercely to protect her and her friends. He always fought with a passion unrivaled by any of the other defenders of Earth, even her own father. Against Heavy Blaze, he endured tremendous pain just to save her. And when Trunks died, Falcon had been the one to comfort her, give her a shoulder to cry on, tell her everything would be okay. Then he'd vowed to get Talon for the murder. More recently, when she was overcome with lust from drinking his blood, he could have taken her without any opposition. Yet he didn't. He held himself back because he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to feel the shame of throwing herself at him. That was something very view men would have done and what no one with Saiyan blood could do. He may have acted cold, but he was one of the noblest warriors she'd met. And now her human side was starting to warm up to him.

_I guess I have a crush on Falcon now. _Bra thought with a blush.

A crush. Yes, she really did have feelings for him. She wasn't going to say she was madly in love, just really, really attracted to him. Of course, there were problems.

Falcon couldn't like or love anyone else because he didn't like himself. It was obvious he was ashamed of what he'd done when his darker half took over. That half was the hurdle for Bra to overcome. She remembered the red of his eyes as he held her up by the neck, trying to choke her to death. She'd have to show Falcon she was willing to take the risk for him. She had to provide the motivation he needed to overcome the darkness inside him. She'd have to show him he wasn't the monster he thought he was.

Falcon and Goten couldn't be more different. Goten's heart was like a treasure behind a door that only opened for certain girls. It was easy to get to if you meet the requirements and offered a lifetime of happiness if you could keep other girls from getting in. Bra wasn't one of them. However, Falcon's heart was like a treasure behind a huge door that could only be opened by a key that had been broken into many pieces a long time ago. She'd have to find the pieces by finding out more about him and reassemble the key. Then she could open the door and reach the greatest treasure, a life with Falcon.

Bra shook her head. Maybe Demon World had driven her crazy; maybe this was just a phase. But for right now, her heart belonged to Falcon.

((Imperial Forces' main Earth base))

Claw frowned as he stood in front of his brother's room. Talon was obviously taking his time in answering it. The doorknob finally turned and the door creaked open.

"Bout time. What took so…"

"Shh," Talon replied, placing his hand on his lips. He then pointed back in his room.

Claw looked in and saw what Talon meant. Youkai was asleep in Talon's bed. Claw could tell she was naked since her cloths were all over the floor. Then he took note of his brother's state of undress. Modesty wasn't Talon's strong point.

"What do you want?" Talon whispered.

"The master ordered all our troops to stop attacking West City because he wanted the two of us to handle the Saiyans. Why have we just been relaxing here this entire time?"

Talon chuckled. "We'll attack when I say we do, understand? You know we're more powerful than them. I want them to become a little more of a challenge when we finally attack. Until then we'll just sit back and keep an eye on them. Anything else?"

Claw shook his head.

"Then go back to your concubines and have a good night," the white-haired Draken said before closing the door. He turned and was surprised to find Youkai sitting up in bed. The sheets had slid off, leaving her upper body completely exposed to him. But after what they'd done, she didn't care. Besides, Talon was standing completely naked in front of her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with my lady."

"It better have been important. I was having such a nice dream."

Talon smirked and climbed onto the bed. He crawled toward her until he was right in front of her, his face inches from hers. "I truly am sorry my lady. But I'll give you something much better then any dream."

She smirked back before he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two fell back on the bed.

Outside Claw grumbled as he walked back to his room.

"Lord Claw," a servant said, running up to him.

"What?" Claw growled.

The servant gulped. "One of portal bases was attack. We believe Shadow Reaper has returned to Demon World."

"I bet it's to get the anti-venom for Viper's poison."

"What are your orders?"

"Azure needs to be warned of this."

"I'll get right on it sir."

"No you won't," Claw replied before slashing open the servant's throat. He chuckled as he watched the servant fall to the ground, trying in vain the steam the blood flow. "I'll do it. I need something to do while brother-dearest is fucking his bitch again." With that, he turned on his heal and headed for the communications room.

((Demon World))

"That was good Falcon," Bra said after finishing her meal consisting of fish and Oakrendoe's fruit. She was wrapped in her drying fur since her outfit needed to be repaired and Falcon didn't have anything else for her to put on. He was in a loincloth while his and her clothing was being fixed in a special elixir Falcon kept in a barrel.

"Glad you liked it," Falcon replied.

"So where do I sleep?"

"In there," Falcon said, pointing to the next room.

She got up and pushed the flap aside. It was smaller than the first room and had nothing but weapons hanging off the wall. At the center of it all was bed made of straw and furs. "Is this your room Falcon?"

"It's where I sleep but I won't be needing it tonight."

"You sure?"

Falcon nodded.

Bra shrugged and closed the flap behind her as she entered. Hoping Falcon wasn't looking, she pulled the drying fur off and crawled under the furs. It was a heck of a lot better than the leaf tent. She sighed as she snuggled into the soft furs and closed her eyes. For the first time since coming here, she smiled as she fell asleep, dreaming of ways to open Falcon's heart.

Review please.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Falcon bit a chunk of the fruit in his hand, savoring its sweet juices as he chewed. It was one of the few sweet things on this planet. He swallowed and scanned the land from his spot on one of Oakrendoe's branches. He and Bra had arrived two days ago and spent all of yesterday here. But Falcon knew they had to keep going for Vegeta's sake.

"**When are you leaving?**" Oakrendoe asked, careful to keep his voice down.

"After breakfast," the Saiyan replied.

"**Where are you going?**"

"I need information on where I can find the anti-venom. If there's anyone who might have that information, it's Whisper."

"**So you're going to Lost Paradise City.**"

Falcon nodded.

"**I wish you luck. That place is as ruthless as they come. And you still have a bounty on your head.**"

"Everyone there has a bounty on their heads. I'm just the one with the biggest. As long as I have the money then I've really nothing to worry about."

"**There still bounty hunters.**'

"Like I said, everyone there has a bounty on their heads. It's not very bounty hunter friendly."

"**But if the hunters have a lot of money with them…then what will you do.**"

"Kill them," Falcon said calmly.

Even though he was a demon that had seen many atrocities in the plains around him, Oakrendoe still got chills through his bark at how cool Falcon was when it came to killing. Falcon had been molded into the perfect killing machine, with absolutely no qualms about wiping entire villages off the map if provoked. But he still respected the Saiyan for persevering and standing up to the tyrannical Chaos Kai and his army.

"Is Bra awake yet?" Falcon asked.

Oakrendoe recovered from his thoughts. "**Not yet but it looks like she might stir any second now.**"

"In that case I'll need more fruit," Falcon said before standing up and plucking a few more of Oakrendoe's red fruits.

"**That hurts you know.**"

"I've had my hair pulled out many times before," Falcon replied before jumping off the branch and landing silently on the ground.

Oakrendoe let out a small chuckle as he watched Falcon leave. _As always Falcon, you get right to the point. That's why you've never been beaten._

Falcon pushed past the blanket concealing the dwelling's entrance. One of the torches had gone out during the night so he relit it with a small ki blast. He then set the fruits on the table and proceeded to cut them using an invisible ki blade technique.

A groan from the next room signaled Bra's awakening. After a few minutes, which most likely consisted of her falling back asleep and waking up again, he heard feet shuffling toward the entrance to the main room. He looked over at just the moment Bra pushed past the flap. Her hair was tangled and frizzy and she let out a yawn while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Falcon asked, placing a few slices of fruit on a wooden plate.

"Yeah," she replied tiredly.

"Eat up. We'll be leaving today."

"Where're we heading?" Bra asked as she sat down on the stump that acted as a chair.

"Lost Paradise City."

"What kind of name is that?" she asked as she poured herself a small glass of man-eating plant nectar, another of the few sweet and nutritious food in this world.

"It was originally called Paradise City. It was intended to be the jewel of Demon World. But it quickly fell into disarray with crime becoming the only way of life. It's the one civilization not controlled by Chaos Kai so we're somewhat safe from Imperial attack. It's a haven for anyone who has the law on his or her tale."

"Like us."

Falcon nodded.

"So what can I expect there?"

"The worst excuse for a city. Trash is literally piled on the streets, someone is always being killed and having their bodies pushed to the side to make room to walk, gangs rule everything, there're constant rapes, and just about everyone is a criminal."

"No wonder they call it Lost Paradise City."

Falcon didn't reply.

"So why are we going?"

"There's someone there who may know the location of the anti-venom."

"Who?"

"They call him Whisper. He's an elusive character who holds the most power in the city. He has many informants who let him know just about everything that goes on in this world. Not even the Imperial Armies are immune to their espionage. For the right price, he'll give any information about the Imperial or Rebel forces."

"Well, if he has information then I've got no problem going."

"Then once you're done here, get ready to leave. I'll be waiting outside."

Bra nodded. Falcon rose from his seat and headed for the exit while Bra stared at him, or more specifically his butt. After he left she proceeded to finish her meal while trying not to giggle like a lovesick schoolgirl or envision what this pants were hiding.

When her meal was finished, she went back into her room to gather what little she had. The first thing she did was comb the tangles out of her hair. Heavy Blaze's heart was now fastened to a thin chain she wore around her neck, letting everyone know she had slain the dragon. She also picked up and put on a red fur cape Falcon had given her to keep her from getting cold, a few rings from the dragon's treasure, and a water sack filled with more nectar. Falcon would handle the food supplies.

With a smile, she walked outside where Falcon was waiting, his sword secured in his sash.

"You actually packed lightly," he observed.

"Even I know when to much is to much. Now are we going or not?"

"Yes," Falcon said.

"**Good luck on your journey,**" said Oakrendoe.

"See ya. I've had a good time here," Bra said with a slight bow.

"**Will you be returning?**"

"I doubt it. No offense, but the sooner I'm out of this world the better."

The tree demon chuckled. "**None taken. I often wish I could leave this desolate land. And when will you be coming back Falcon?**"

"When Earth is safe," he replied

Bra's eyes widened. "You're coming back here?!"

Falcon nodded.

"But…why?"

"I belong here. Earth will be safer if I don't remain."

Bra thought her heart had shattered into a million pieces. How could she win his heart if he left? Once the demons were gone so was Falcon. She couldn't let that happen. No, Falcon would stay on Earth with her and the others, where he belongs. She had to open his heart before the war ended or else she'd be alone again, with no love life to speak of.

"**Farewell for now. Take care of yourselves.**"

"We will," Falcon replied. "Let's go Bra."

She followed him purely on instinct, to shaken up to think straight.

As Oakrendoe watched the two run off toward the city he smiled. He'd sensed the change in Bra whenever Falcon was near and clearly saw her reaction when Falcon said he wasn't staying on Earth. Even though the tree knew it would mean being alone again, as Falcon's friend he hoped Falcon would open his eyes and see just how much he meant to the Saiyan princess. Maybe then, he could put his violent days behind him. _I guess this is goodbye forever old friend. You may not agree, but you deserve much better than this world. _

((Capsule Corp.))

Bulma grimaced as she wiped Vegeta's burning forehead with a wet rag. She'd never seen him so helpless before. In the past he had been severely wounded but always forced himself to get back up. But now there was no getting up. The venom had severely weakened him as it worked its way through his system.

She knew Falcon and Bra were in Demon World searching for the potion that would bring back her stubborn prince. She could just picture it. After taking the anti-venom he would probably ask why it took so long and then demand food or the GR. He never was one to thank someone. But she still loved him.

She placed the rag in the bowl the water was in and set it on the nightstand. Lying next to it was a dagger with a blade made of pure silver and a handle made of gold with a diamond in the middle of the hilt and purple and blue jewels along the handle. It was Vegeta's version of an engagement ring to her. He'd told her a ring was completely useless so he got her something that she could defend herself with. She'd never had to use so it just sat there, being cleaned every now and then to prevent rust or dust from covering it.

"Vegeta, I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know everyone's here for you, even Broly. And I refuse to lose you like I lost Trunks." She kissed his forehead and went to refill the bowl with cold water.

Outside, Marron and Pan were waiting for Broly, Goku, and Goten to return from patrol.

"I haven't sensed a thing from them. They haven't been in any battles," Pan said, scanning the skies for the three. She felt better now, but still missed Trunks deeply. But she also knew Earth needed protecting and as part of the remaining Saiyan race she had to do that.

"There they are," Marron said, pointing to three dots in the blue sky. As they got closer, they took the form of two full Saiyans and a half-breed.

"What took you?" Pan asked as they landed.

"Ran into a few girls on the way," Goten replied, holding up his special book.

The girls sweatdropped.

"Uncle Goten, you're hopeless."

Goten grinned.

"Find anything?" Pan asked.

Goku shook his head. "Nothing. It's like they just disappeared."

"Oh they're still here alright. They've just cleared away from this city," Broly replied.

"They do have the rest of the world under their control. What's one city to them?"

"Then why don't we attack them and start taking back the planet?" Marron asked.

"We'd have to be at full strength to do that. Until Falcon and Vegeta are back in action, we're stuck here," Pan explained.

"Well, we'll just have to trust Falcon and Bra will come through for us. But…" Goku stopped, a serious look on his face. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he had to say. "…I'm starving right now. Is lunch ready?"

Everyone anime fell.

"Grandma's fixing it as we speak," Pan said as she got back up. Goku rushed into the house.

"He really knows how to ruin a serious moment," Marron said, dusting herself off.

"That's my grandpa for you," Pan replied.

Marron giggled and looked to the boys as they got up. She noticed something was sticking out Broly's mouth. "Broly, what's that you're eating?"

"I think it's called a lollipop," Broly replied, pulling a red lollipop out for her to see.

"Where did you get that?" Marron asked suspiciously.

"Some kid let me borrow it."

Marron frowned. "What do you mean _borrow _it? You can't borrow food."

"Who says I'm borrowing the sweet stuff? I'm borrowing the stick." He then bit down on the candy and showed her a now naked stick. "Now I'll give the kid his stick back."

Marron growled. "Broly, you're a bustard."

"I know," he replied with a smirk.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're going to apologize to that kid and buy him another lollipop," she replied, trying to pull him along. He didn't move an inch.

"Hell no," he replied.

"Oh yes you are," she said, pulling out her 'Instrument of Persuasion' as she called it.

_Not the pan!!! _Broly thought.

"Now come on."

With a frown, he allowed her to pull him behind her. "Where are we going? The exit's the other way."

"We're taking my car."

His reply this time was to lift her up and place her on his shoulder.

"Put me down Broly!!!"

"We'll get there faster this way," he argued, heading for the walls around the mansion.

"Oh no, I am not being carried there!!!"

"Well to bad."

She proceeded to try and squirm out of his grasp. Trying to keep her from slipping off, Broly accidentally groped her butt a few times.

Of course, Marron thought he'd intentionally done it. "You PERVERT!!!" She walloped his head with her frying pan causing him to drop her.

"Damit woman," Broly said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"We're taking my car and that's final!!!"

"Whatever," Broly said, getting to his feet.

They went to Marron's waiting Mustang. "Get in," Marron said, pointing to the passenger's seat. Reluctantly, he climbed into his seat, not wanting another run-in with her weapon.

"She's got him whipped already," Goten said as he watched them drive off.

"They remind me a lot of grandpa and grandma," Pan giggled.

((Demon World))

After nearly half a day of running, Falcon and Bra could see their detonation up ahead. Lot Paradise City was surrounded by a thick, 40-foot high stonewall with guards pacing along the top. Even with all his skills Bra doubted Falcon could sneak in. As they neared, the guards pointed their crossbows at them, signaling them to slow down. Even though Falcon could probably keep them from getting hurt by the bolts fired from the bows, he motioned for her to slow to a walk.

They continued toward the metal gate, keeping their hands visible to the guards. Bra noticed a few of them seemed nervous, obviously recognizing Falcon. Falcon paid them no heed. His attention was elsewhere. To the right of the gate was a table with a pen and ink and a large logbook. Seated behind it was a goblin with a pen in its hand and sacks of money behind it.

The two Saiyans walked up to the table.

"Number in your party?" the goblin asked.

"Two," Falcon replied.

"That'll be five hundred bloodstones."

Falcon pulled out a small pouch he had taken with him and dumped the requested amount onto he table. The goblin skimmed the coins as he counted. Satisfied, he banged the gate three times, signaling the guards to lower their crossbows. With a loud groan, the doors opened.

Falcon walked forward and Bra quickly followed. The doors closed behind them, sealing them in Lost Paradise City.

Bra quickly knew why this place was so infamous. The streets were clogged with pedestrians as they went about their daily lives here. Every now and then the crowds would part to allow carts to go by. The buildings along the streets were only two stories tall and made of decaying stones. In front of the dwellings, merchants sold their goods while keeping an eye out for thieves. The most gruesome part was at the side of the street in front of the merchants was a ditch. Stacked inside that ditch were bodies, dead bodies. Scavengers were actively eating from it, everything from lizards to bird-like reptiles. Simple bridges were placed over certain points to allow people to leave the street and go to one of the merchant stands, buildings, or alleys.

She heard a scream from one of those alleys. She looked in as she and Falcon passed and saw a female demon being rapped by three male demons. Even though she screamed with all her might no one seemed to care and walked by the scene as if nothing was happening. Falcon stopped her as a fight broke out between two demons in the street. One of them killed the other and walked off with the dead one's money. Everyone around the scene rushed to the body, taking anything of value. When it was stripped, two demons pushed the body into the ditch and everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Now very nervous, she scooted closer to Falcon and wrapped her arms around his right arm. He allowed this since it would make everyone around them think she was his woman and off limits.

It was then she realized everyone around her and Falcon were moving out of their way, sending fearful looks toward the male Saiyan. Falcon was the most infamous outlaw in this world and no one wanted to get in his way. She saw wanted posters all over the walls, mostly of Falcon. She felt a little safer knowing Falcon was so infamous.

They walked through the city with no opposition until Bra wondered if they would find this Whisper Falcon spoke of. They finally stopped in front of a bar called 'The Rusty Dagger'. Falcon walked to the swinging doors and into the bar, Bra still clinging to him. All festivities in the bar stopped and everyone turned to Falcon. To Bra's surprise, they seemed to relax and went back to what they were doing.

She and Falcon took a seat at an empty table. A voluptuous ebony-skinned female waiter walked up to them, dressed in a barmaid's uniform. "The usual?" she asked, looking at Falcon.

"Two this time," Falcon replied.

She looked at Bra and frowned. It was clear she was jealous of the princess. Nevertheless, she headed to the back to get whatever the usual was. __

_Looks like I'm not the only Falcon fangirl _thought Bra.

A minute later, the barmaid returned with two mugs. She set them down in front of them. Bra recognized it as man-eating plant nectar or Man-eater Juice as demons called it.

"Anything else?" their server asked.

Falcon motioned for her to come closer. She bent down so he could whisper something in his ear.

_What's keeping those things from popping out? _Bra asked herself, looking at the maid as she bent down.

"In the corner," she said after Falcon finished whispering. Falcon nodded and she left.

He emptied his mug in one swig and stood up. "Stay here."

Before Bra could ask where he was going, he spun around and walked to another part of the bar. She shrugged and brought the mug to her lips, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

Falcon approached the table in the far corner of the bar, where the one called Whisper sat. Whisper wore a black cloak over a green vest, which he kept open to show off his muscles, a pair of green pants tied with a black sash, and black boots. His skinned was light gray, with a black design tattooed on his left arm. His eyes were concealed under a black, wide-brimmed hat.

When Falcon reached the table, he noticed Whisper had his hand in his vest, where a throwing dagger waited.

"You know you can't take me on," Falcon said before placing another sack of money on the table.

"One can't be to careful in this city, Falcon," Whisper replied, removing his hand from his vest to pull his hat off, revealing a head of white hair done in a buzz cut and a pair of red eyes. "So what do you want this time?"

"Information," Falcon said, pulling up a seat and sitting down.

"About what?"

"An anti-venom for Viper's poison."

"Anti-venom huh?" Whisper said, rubbing his chin. "There's only one vile for that guy's poison."

"And where might that vile be?"

"Fortress Black Cloud."

Falcon had heard of that place. It was an Imperial fortress that floated in the sky, making it almost impervious to attack. The biggest problem with attacking it was knowing where it was. Since it floated in the sky, it never stayed in one place to long. "So where is it now?"

Whisper shrugged. "Even my organization has its limits. I can't afford to have guys following it."

"But you know someone who does," Falcon said, recognizing the look on Whisper's face.

"You know me way to well Falcon. Yes, I know who knows the whereabouts of that flying castle."

"Who?"

"Your Rebel friends. They keep constant tabs on that place"

"I should have known."

"They're still in the mountains to the west. The Imperial Forces seem distracted right now."

Falcon wasn't about to tell him about the portals. Whisper might try to use one himself. And Falcon wasn't about to let any more demons onto Earth.

"Need anything else?" asked Whisper.

"A hotel for the night."

"I'll tell the one just down the street to prepare for you and your friend," the demon said with a sly smile.

Falcon nodded and rose to go back to Bra.

Bra was still waiting for him when a male demon walked up to the table. His skin was purple and he had black hair tied back in a high ponytail and green eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved gi and equally black pants and boots. Strapped to his waist was a scimitar and straight sword and tied to his back was a crossbow almost as tall as him. Around his neck were dragon hearts of many different colors.

"Haven't seen you around here," he said, sitting on the table.

"So what of it," Bra asked suspiciously.

"Well you seemed lonely and…where'd you get that?!" he asked, after seeing the dragon heart Bra wore.

"From the dragon I killed," she replied.

He frowned. "Like you could ever kill a dragon."

"And I take it you have?"

"Name's Sting, the world's best dragon slayer. And as the best, I know what another dragon slayer would look like and you don't look like one."

"I'm wearing the heart aren't I?" Bra asked with a cocky smirk.

"I bet you got that from a baby."

"Actually, Heavy Blaze was kind enough to let me rip it out of him."

"What?!" Sting said, jumping to his feet. "There's no way you killed Heavy Blaze!!!"

"Well this is his heart. I even took a few rings from his treasure as souvenirs," she said, showing off her jewelry.

Sting growled.

"I bet you got your hearts from babies. You sure look wimpy enough."

"Why you…" Sting said, unsheathing his scimitar.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't…touch…her."

Sting spun to confront whoever interrupted him. His skin turned to a lighter shade of purple. "Y-you."

"You okay Bra?" Falcon asked.

"Just fine thank you," she replied with a sweet smile.

Falcon noticed that the other guests in the bar had risen from their seats. They were obviously friends of Sting. Whisper had already left with one of the barmaids.

"We're leaving," Falcon said, heading for the exit.

"Bout time," said Bra.

"Now I get it. You had Shadow Reaper kill Heavy Blaze for you. I bet you're his bitch he celebrated with after killing the dragon," Sting said cockily.

"That's it!!!" Bra roared before lunging at Sting. Falcon grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. "Falcon let me go right now so I can kick his ass!!!"

"Excuse us," said Falcon. He started toward the door while Bra glared daggers back at Sting and his cohorts.

"Yeah go have fun with your whore Shadow Reaper. Maybe when you're done with her and on to another I can have a go," Sting said with a smirk.

Falcon stopped in front of the door and looked at Bra, who was as red as a tomato. Much to her surprise he set her down. "Make it quick," he said.

Bra blinked a few times until she registered what he meant. "Thank you Falcon," she said, flashing him her sweetest smile. She then spun around to face Sting, this time with her most evil smile.

"Uh oh," Sting breathed, regretting making Bra mad.

Falcon walked out the doors just before the first bang. He leaned against the wall right next to the entrance, listening to the shouts, cries, whimpers, snaps, explosions, and pleas for mercy as Bra cleaned house. Somehow, Sting managed to run out of the building but before he got four feet away from the door a lasso shout out from the bar and fastened around his neck. "Get over here!!!" Bra yelled before pulling the dragon slayer back into the bar. The next time Sting came out, he was flying through the air and crashed into a building across the street.

Bra emerged from the bar a little dirty but unharmed. "That felt good. Let's go Falcon."

Raising an eyebrow, he walked to her side and led her to the hotel Whisper prepared for them.

((Minutes later))

Bra blushed as she looked at the one bed in the hotel room. Whisper had booked them the lover's suite. Her blush only deepened when a shirtless Falcon climbed under the covers.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"With me," he replied.

Her eyes got three times bigger.

"We need to convince this place you're my woman. It's for your own safety."

Bra looked at the ground, finding her feet to be very interesting at the moment.

"Well?"

Not saying a word, she nervously walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to him. "G-good night Falcon."

"Night," he said before turning out the lights.

For hours she lay there, to nervous to sleep. After all, the new love of her life was in bed next to her. She knew Falcon was still wide-awake, probably looking at the windows for any suspicious movement. Bra tossed and turned, trying to find a position to fall asleep in. She thought she'd never fall asleep. But the day's events had worn her out and she eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the Saiyan next to her.

Falcon still didn't go to sleep. He lay in the bed with his hands behind his head, making sure nothing happened to the sleeping princess next to him. He was caught of guard when she rolled around, placing her head on his shoulder. He looked at her as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, a small smile on her face. He was uncomfortable and wanted to get out of the bed. But that would be suspicious to anyone peeking in.

So, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek against her head. _I'm only doing this to protect her _he thought. But still, he couldn't help but notice how much this reminded him of the way him and Vega used to snuggle.

Review please.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The first thing Bra registered as she started to awaken was the warm object she was lying against. Thinking it was one of her huge teddy bears, she snuggled closer to it, wrapping an arm around it to hold it close. Then she heard a heartbeat and felt whatever she was lying her head on rise and fall. Nervously, she opened her eyes and looked up, meeting two hard onyx eyes.

"Sleep well?" Falcon asked.

"Eep!!! Bra squealed as she rolled away from him, causing her to fall off the bed in a heap of limbs and blankets. She groaned and rubbed the bump on her head she'd received courtesy of the floor.

"You scare to easily," Falcon said, looking down at her from the edge of the bed as he lay on his stomach, propping his head on his right hand. 

Bra glared at him. "Well how am I supposed to react when a pervert like you tries to get cozy with me while I sleep?!"

"You rolled onto me," he replied matter-o-factually.

She 'hmphed' and looked away, trying to hide her blush from him.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Falcon asked.

Bra's eyes widened.

"And that you mumble my name."

Bra's eyes got even wider. She remembered the very dirty dream she'd had last night involving her, Falcon, a hot tub, handcuffs, whip cream, a few cherries, a whip, and a few other things she'd prefer not to remember. "Well…you see…"

"Save it. We've got to leave soon," he said, climbing out of the bed and heading for the chair his spandex top, vest, boots, and sword were on. He didn't really care whether Bra had dreams about him or not. Before Broly arrived, he'd overheard Marron doing the same thing. Even Pan had done it a few nights though hers often involved Trunks or Drake or both as well. He figured just let them dream, he could do nothing about it, no matter how embarrassed it made him feel. It had been rather uncomfortable listening to Bra the previous night since she was using his chest as a pillow. Falcon guessed it was what little of his blood that was left in her system that caused such dreams. It was just a phase. Though he didn't know the whole truth behind Bra's fantasy.

((Later))

Bra looked back at the city as she and Falcon made their way west to the mountains the Rebel Forces used as bases. She never wanted to see Lost Paradise City again. Along the way out she'd seen three murders, seven rapes, twelve executions, hundreds of robberies, vandalism to many stores, and three riots. She wondered how anyone could stand living there.

But what really got to her was the icy glare the red haired barmaid sent her when she left the bar after pulverizing Sting and his gang. She obviously didn't like the fact Bra and Falcon were going to a hotel together. _I'm glad I'll never meet her again._

"Bra, pick up the pace. We have to get there before noon," Falcon ordered.

"How can you tell it's even morning?" she asked, pointing to the dark sky above them.

Falcon's reply was to take off running to their destination.

"Hey!!!" Bra yelled before taking off after him.

They ran for hours across the open plains, stopping only when giant worms passed by. Other than that, the going was easy with no attacks by any animals or bounty hunters after Falcon's head. As the dim sun peaked in the sky, she saw towering black objects on the horizon.

"Are those the mountains?" she asked the Saiyan running next to her.

"Yes."

She looked at the mountains, realizing it was a huge mountain range. "How are we going to find them?"

"They'll find us," he replied.

Bra gulped. "That's a good thing right?"

"If you put your hands up quickly enough."

"Can I just wait back at Oakrendoe?"

"It's to far from here. We don't have the time to go back. Besides the rebel headquarters is much closer."

"So what are these rebels like?"

"Some are fighting for freedom, while others a criminals hoping to get rid of the bounties on their heads by overthrowing Chaos Kai. Some are okay while others are just plain mean."

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Just stay close to me. If they think you're on friendly terms with me then you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she replied, blushing. _How friendly is his talking about? _

They arrived at the base of the first mountain and slowed to a walk. A cold breeze caused Bra to shiver and she pulled her fur cape tightly around her. Falcon motioned for her to follow before he leapt to the closest ledge. Still shivering, she leapt up after him, jumping from ledge to ledge as he led the way. The mountains were cold and barren of any vegetation. The occasional valley was all that provided water and foliage to hide from the wind.

Falcon suddenly came to a halt, causing Bra to run into him. He only grunted but she fell back, wondering where the brick wall she ran into came from.

"What is it Falcon?"

"If you don't want an arrow in you, hold up your hands and slowly stand up," Falcon replied, dropping his sword and raising his arms. Bra looked around and realized they were surrounded by demons armed with crossbows, hiding on various ledge and boulders. She raised her shaking arms and stood up, hoping they'd get out of this alive.

"Falcon, is that you?!" the leader of the ambush said as he leapt down from a ledge. His skin was pale blue in color, with light blond hair done up in a high ponytail. His eyes were grey with black markings painted across them from his forehead to each cheek. His pointed ears sports three earrings in each, two of them similar to the ones Broly wore. His outfit consisted of a metal breastplate, gauntlets, and boots over a black, long-sleeved top and equally black pants. Strapped behind his waist was a five-foot long broadsword featuring a black hilt and handle carved in the likeness of a bat.

"Valick," Falcon said, nodding back.

"One of Whisper's guys told us you were coming. Though I was rather surprised when he informed us of the company you have," he said, looking at Bra.

Falcon didn't reply.

"Man Falcon, I thought you'd never find yourself a woman. Especially a catch like this."

"I have a face you know," Bra growled back, noticing how low his eyes had traveled.

"Pardon me miss. Beauty such as yours is rare in this world," Valick said with a bow, taking her hand in his and giving it a kiss.

"Hands off," she growled, pulling her hand away.

"She's a feisty one Falcon," Valick said, causing the surrounding rebel demons to chuckle.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Falcon warned.

"Why? Does she have a deafening scream in bed?"

Bra's eyes looked to be red.

"Look at her neck," Falcon said.

Valick turned his attention back to the fuming princess. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked when he saw the dragon heart around her neck.

"It's Heavy Blaze's," Falcon answered.

The area broke out in a symphony of murmurs as the rebels looked at the dragon heart and a few other points on Bra.

"Stop staring at me!!!" Bra yelled. "I'm not some doll you all can gawk at!!! Is this world full of perverts?!"

"Calm down Bra?" Falcon said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Quite staring boys. She'd more powerful than she looks. After all, she did take down Sting and his boys. We wouldn't want to end up like them now would we?" Valick called out.

"That's right," Bra said, cracking her knuckles to emphasize the point.

"Where's your base?" Falcon asked, wanting to change the subject before Bra got too angry.

"This way," Valick said, motioning for them to follow. Falcon followed, pulling Bra along behind him as she glared back at the rebels. "So, where've you been Falcon? I'm guessing not in this world if you found a fiery vixen like that."

"The name's Bra," she replied angrily.

Valick snickered.

"Don't start," she warned.

"Start what?" Valick asked innocently.

"I know what you're thinking."

He only grinned in response.

"My matters are not your concern Valick," Falcon said, wanting to ease the building tension.

Valick shrugged. "Oh well. You've never been the type to talk to much about what you've done."

"How can you stand these guys Falcon?" Bra asked.

"A lot of patience," he replied.

"I heard that," Valick called back.

"Who cares?" Bra spat.

"We're here," Valick said as they entered a small valley. It featured a few tall trees but mostly brush surrounding a small lake being fed by a large waterfall. The group walked behind the waterfall, where strange runes were carved in the rock. Valick raised his hand and murmured something in a language Bra didn't understand. The runes glowed and the rock opened up to reveal a cave.

"Ladies first," Valick said, motioning for Bra to go in.

She sent him a suspicious look before walking in, Falcon close behind her. The passage they had entered was lit by simple torches, some of which were out. As they walked down it, Falcon looked at the various shadows created by the torches knowing shadow demons were hiding in them, acting as the first line of defense. They came to a pair of metal doors with not handles to open them. Valick walked up to it and knocked three times. Someone on the other side sent five knocks back, which Valick responded to with one more knock. The sounds of a lock being opened and chains rattling could be heard before the two doors squeaked opened.

Bra shielded her eyes from the sudden change in light. They'd entered a huge chamber in the belly of the mountain. Huge fires lit the room, most being used to forge weapons with. It was filled with demons doing various tasks. They were currently on a high bluff overlooking a small city surrounding three large natural pillars that had been carved into to create a fortress. They walked through the streets of the city, earning them stares from those around them.

It was much better than the last city Bra had gone to. Everyone worked together forging weapons, preparing food, standing guard, or doing other helpful chores. She was surprised to see women and children here as well.

"We've all been forced into hiding here. Took us centuries to fix the place up. But it's better than being captured by Chaos Kai's goons," Valick explained.

"Nice job," Bra complimented, impressed by what they had created here.

They arrived at the fortress and walked through the heavily guarded doors.

"Where's Darkhammer?" Falcon asked.

"The map room, we've heard you're looking for Fortress Black Cloud. I'll show you the way," Valick replied.

"And what about me?" Bra asked.

"Elsa," Valick yelled.

A blue-skinned, white-haired maid dressed in what almost looked like a black kimono approached them. "Yes sir?"

"Show Lady Bra to her room."

"Room?" said Bra.

"Like I said, we've been expecting the two of you," Valick answered.

"Follow me please," the maid said to Bra.

Bra looked at Falcon.

"Go on, you're safe here," he replied.

She nodded and followed the maid.

"Come on Falcon," Valick said, heading for the map room.

((Minutes later))

Falcon and Valick looked over a map on the table while a large, bald demon with a long crimson beard, ebony skin, two curved horns sticking out of his head, dressed head to toe in black armor explained the situation. He was Darkhammer, leader of the Rebel Forces. He'd once been a general under Chaos Kai but had defected after his wife and daughters were almost killed by Claw after Darkhammer's eldest daughter refused to sleep with him. He had a booming voice that commanded the attention of everyone around him with strength and power to back it up. All the rebels saw him as a father figure and would give their lives to protect him. Falcon had saved his life, which allowed him to gain their trust.

"The fortress is around three hundred miles northeast of here, heading to the east," Darkhammer said, pointing at the spot on the map the fortress was located.

"No one's every been able to infiltrate it. It'll be tough," Valick added.

"I know for a fact it has to land to get supplies," Falcon replied calmly.

"There's an Imperial supply depot in its path. I'm willing to bet that's where it's going," said Valick.

"Then that's where I'm going," Falcon said.

Valick looked at him. "For you, getting in would be easy but you'll have a tough fight on your hands when you get in."

"Why?"

"Because the fortress has recently received a new commander," Darkhammer answered

"Who?"

"Azure," Valick answered.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him board it with my own eyes."

_Why him? _Falcon thought. Of all the opponents he'd faced since coming here, none had been tougher than Azure. He was the best assassin in the Imperial ranks, a warrior of shadow, just like Falcon. He was the only opponent Falcon had battled more than once, each one ending in a draw. Azure used two swords in battle, wielding them like parts of his own body. But unlike most Imperial troops, he had a code of honor, which made fighting him a unique experience for Falcon. He was the only general Falcon respected, for both his swordsmanship and calm demeanor. When Falcon fought him, it was like fighting his own shadow. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

((With Bra))

"If there's anything you need, just ring," Elsa said before closing the door behind her.

"Look's pretty cozy," Bra said to herself as she looked at the room. It featured a queen-sized bed with furs for blankets, a dresser with a mirror over it, a few hooks for hanging cloths, and three chairs situated around a fireplace.

She realized the bed was made for two. Obviously she'd be sharing with Falcon again. Oh well, it's not like she was going to complain.

She then heard knock at the door. Thinking it was Falcon; she walked to it and opened it. Her eyes widened. "You!!!"

"Hello again," the female demon at the door replied. It was the barmaid who'd served them at 'The Rusty Dagger' except now she was dressed in a formfitting bronze breastplate that stopped at her stomach, leaving her flat belly exposed; an armor skirt, that went three inches down her thighs; a pair of bronze boots; steel bracelets; and a tiara on her forehead.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I kind of live here. My father's the commander."

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Falcon. You're obviously new here so I'll give you a basic lowdown. Falcon is my man and no one else is allowed to touch him. So back off and let a real woman have him."

Bra blinked a few times, registering what had just been told to her. Then she narrowed her eyes. The big mistake she made with Goten was letting other girls go after him. She wasn't about to make the same mistake with Falcon. If she wanted him, she'd have to take care of the competition. "I don't see your name on him bitch. And he's never mentioned you before so I doubt he likes you back."

"Listen here little girl, I'm Ebony, one of the top warriors around here. If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and back off."

"Falcon's free and I intend to win his heart. He deserves better than a whore like you!!!"

"You're the one dressing like a hooker!!!"

"Well at least mine are real!!!" Bra yelled, pointing at Ebony's large chest.

Ebony growled, to angry to say anything. So, she slapped Bra across the face. Bra stood their a few seconds, her face still facing sideways from the force of the blow. She then lunged at Ebony, pushing her back to the wall across the hallway from the door, breaking a table in the process. Ebony kneed Bra's stomach then punched her face, sending her flying onto the bed. She let out a battle cry and flew after her. The two continued their fight on the bed, tearing the furs and pillows to shreds as they bit and clawed at one another.

Falcon and Valick were heading for the room Falcon shared with Bra after their meeting with Darkhammer ended. Hearing screaming and bangs coming from inside the room, Falcon opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two women at each others' throats on the bed.

"Cat fight!!!" Valick said with a smile.

"Valick," Falcon said warningly.

Valick sighed. "Okay. But can we just watch for a few minutes?"

Falcon narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, party pooper."

The two hurried to the combatants, a little slower in Valick's case, Falcon grabbing Bra and Valick doing the same to Ebony.

"Valick, I order you to let me go!!!" Ebony roared.

"Not happening," Valick replied, trying to avoid her thrashing limbs.

"You're lucky they saved your sorry ass!!!" Bra yelled as Falcon held her back.

"We'll be leaving," Valick said, heading for the door.

"I'm not done with you!!!" Ebony growled to Bra.

"Bring it on!!!" Bra yelled back, trying to lunge at her.

Valick pulled the angry female out the door, her yells echoing through the halls.

Bra stood panting in Falcon's arm. "That'll…teach…her."

Falcon shook his head.

"I'll tell Elsa and the others to fix your room!!!" Valick yelled from the hall.

Bra smirked. She wasn't going to attack Ebony, for now, so Falcon could let go. But she didn't want to leave his arms anytime soon so she continued to act like she wanted to kill.

((Other World))

"This is the place," Trunks said, landing in front of a temple. He looked around for any signs of the hooded stranger. "Hello!!!"

"I'm right here," the hooded man replied, walking out of the temple.

"Is the portal ready?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's the most dangerous way to go back."

Trunks nodded. "I've never been so sure of something in my life."

"In that case, follow me," the hooded man said, walking back into the temple.

Trunks walked into a simple room with statues of demons along the walls and a swirling portal on the other end. "Is that…"

"The portal? Yes it is."

Trunks walked closer not sure whether it was real or not.

"You brought nothing with you?"

Trunks looked back at him. "What do I need?"

"Supplies boy. You won't last an hour without the proper supplies." He walked behind one of the statues and came back with a large sack and a black cloak. He handed them to Trunks who put on the cloak and hoisted the sack behind his back.

"Thanks."

"Last chance to turn back."

Trunks shook his head. "I have to go back home."

"I admire your courage. But be warned, only one has survived Demon World after going through this portal."

"Falcon?"

The hooded man nodded. "I brought him here almost three thousand years ago. I knew his power could help fight Chaos Kai's armies."

"Why did you help him? And why are you helping me?"

"To atone for the many sins I've committed in life."

"What sins?"

"It's not important right now. Now, just walk into the portal and you'll be on your way to Demon World."

"Thanks, whoever you are," Trunks said before entering the portal. There was no turning back now. He would go to Demon World, find a portal, and head back to Earth, and Pan.

"Good luck boy. You'll need it," the hooded man said before closing the portal.

Review please.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After flying through some purple swirling place, there was a flash, forcing Trunks to close his eyes. Before he could open them he landed with a thud on solid ground. He had obviously landed on a hill because he started rolling down it, losing his grip on his sack of supplies along the way. The world around him was a blur and all he could hear was the sound of the grass crackling beneath him.

He finally managed to dig his fingers into the ground, slowing his decent until he came to a stop. He lay there a moment to let the world around him stop spinning before sitting up, rubbing his head. His clothes were covered in dry brown grass and those that touched his skin were itchy. He stood up, brushing himself off in the process, and looked around. He'd landed on a steep hill and on his side no less, so he took a tumble. His sack was about thirty feet away from him.

"What's that smell?" he asked himself, covering his nose to block out the smell of decay that filled the air. He trudged up the hill, the grass beneath his feet crackling with each step. Fortunately, none of the sack's contents had spilled out. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

_I wonder where I am? _He thought, looking around again. He'd landed in an area of rolling hills covered in dead grass with a few rock formation scattered over the place. The sky was filled in a green mist, making visibility at very long range difficult. He wasn't sure what to do now. What direction should he take? What would he run into? More importantly, where in Demon World was he?

_Maybe that hooded guy left a map in this sack. _Trunks thought, laying the sack on the ground and opening it. He found a few smaller sacks with bread and salted meat in them, three daggers (which he placed on his person for later), a rolled up sleeping mat, a water sack, a compass, a few pouches with bloodstones in them, and a map. He pulled the map out and examined it. There was a red X near the lower left hand corner. That must have been where he landed. He needed to find a civilization if he was to find a way to find a portal.

_Bingo _he thought when he located a small village on the map, fifty miles northwest of where he was. With a smile, he stuffed the map back inside and pulled the compass out. After finding the desired direction he took to the air but quickly grounded himself. He knew demons were very sensitive to ki, which was given off during flight. He didn't want any of Chaos Kai's goons attacking him.

So, he ran in the direction of the village, hoping no one noticed the cloud of dust he kicked up.

He ran for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for any trouble, his black cloak flailing out behind him. _I should be getting close. _

A scream suddenly pierced the air, making him skid to a halt. He looked around listening for another. There was another scream, and he pinpointed it right in front of him. He hid in a rock formation to his right and waited.

Two demons came running over the crest of a hill. The one in front was a little girl with grey skin, orange hair, and wearing a simple brown skirt and holding a stuffed animal. She was being chased by a seven-foot tall demon with blue skin, purple braided hair, wearing a purple fur loincloth, fur boots, and metallic bracelets carrying a huge ax. He was catching up with the little girl.

Knowing he had to act fast, Trunks leapt off the ledge he was laying on and toward the little girl. He grabbed her and rolled out off to the side, just avoiding the large demon's ax. He was surprised to find she had a tail sticking out the bottom of her skirt. She looked up at him with frightened gold eyes. He flashed her a reassuring smile before gently depositing her on the ground and turning to face the other demon.

The large demon was glaring back at him with its fiery red eyes. Trunks could now see some markings on its cheeks and torso. The demon growled before raising its ax and charging.

Trunks reacted swiftly, darting forward then to the right and left to confuse it. It brought its ax down in a horizontal swing but Trunks had already flitted behind it. Realizing its mistake, the demon brought the ax back in another horizontal swing. Trunks leaned back and allowed it to brush by his face. The demon was wide open.

He barreled forward punching it repeatedly in the stomach, causing it to let go of its ax. He then brought his feet forward and ran up its torso before connecting his right foot with its jaw, sending it flying back. It landed hard and bounced of the ground, allowing Trunks to come in with a kick to the stomach. He then did a forward flip and slammed his fist into its face, knocking it out.

He flitted back to the little girl. "You okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Why was he chasing you?"

"H-he and his kind are attacking my village," the girl replied.

Trunks gulped. If that village was destroyed, he might never figure out where to go. "Where's your village?"

"That way," she replied, pointing in the direction she'd come from.

"Are there any other survivors?"

"We have a shelter not to far from here."

"Do you know the way?"

She nodded.

"Then head for it. I'll try and save your village." He started running in the direction of the village, wondering what he would be up against.

It didn't take him long to reach it, only to find the place in flames. Bodies littered the ground along with piles of debris. He heard loud shouts coming from the other side of the village. They sounded celebratory so he guessed they were coming from the attackers.

A group of demons similar to the one he'd knocked out were setting fire to a house near the other side of the village. There were twenty of them, seventeen males and three females. Like the one before, they had blue skin and purple hair, which was done in various styles. The females had fur tops on while the males went shirtless, except one who wore a cape of silver fur.

Knowing he had surprise on his side he charged forward, toward a male who was about to throw another torch. He elbowed it in the back, causing it to let out a cry before falling face first to the ground. Trunks rolled off it and ducked under an ax before leaping high into the air. A few of the demons threw spears after him but he easily dodged them and came down on one armed with a club. It took a swing at him but Trunks stopped it cold by grabbing it. Smirking at the demon's stunned expression, Trunks raised his free hand.

"STATIC FLASH" Gold lightening fired from his fingers and hit the demon, electrocuting it with a few thousand volts of ki. The club was still in Trunks' hand. Hearing another charging from behind, Trunks spun around and threw the club straight into its face. While it was distracted, he came in with a kick to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the jaw. He caught a spear thrown at him and snapped it against his knee.

The others charged in, axes, clubs, spears, daggers, and swords ready. Trunks flew between them, dodging weapons and limbs and countering with punches, kicks, and a few stabs and slashes with his daggers. He had the upper hand; the demons didn't know how to react.

But suddenly, something slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. The next thing he knew, the same thing that hit him slammed into his face, sending him to the ground. He looked up, completely dazed and saw a six-foot tall female standing over him, a pole in her hand. She raised it slightly, and hit his face with the end. Everything went black.

((The Rebel Base))

"Life is good," Valick said to himself as he watched Bra and Ebony go at it in another fight. Much to his delight, Falcon was meeting with Darkhammer so there was nothing to break up the two angry vixens.

"Falcon is mine!!!" Ebony yelled, grabbing Bra's hair and slamming her face against a table.

Bra elbowed Ebony's stomach then backhanded her across the face. "Keep you filthy hands off him bitch."

Ebony responded with a lunge, knocking them both to the ground.

Valick grinned as he watched them rolled across the ground, biting and clawing at each other. "Falcon you lucky bastard."

Bra finally managed to push Ebony off her and the two crouched, glaring daggers at each other.

"What's going on here?" Falcon asked, walking into the room.

Both girls ran to him, each grabbing one of his arms.

"Falcon, this blue-haired whore keeps attacking me," Ebony said, feigning hurt.

"She's the one who attacked first," Bra retorted, tightening her hold on his arm.

"She's lying," Ebony hissed.

"I'd never lie to you Falcon," Bra replied with a pout.

"Ladies," Falcon said, causing both to quiet down. "Your cutting off the circulation to my arms."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time as they let go.

"So how'd the meeting go?" asked Valick.

"You and a few others are to accompany myself and Bra on this mission," Falcon replied.

"I'm coming to," Ebony said.

"Oh no you're not," Bra growled.

"Can I Falcon?" Ebony asked, batting her eyes.

"You were on the list Darkhammer gave me," he replied.

Ebony smirked at Bra while the princess glared back.

Knowing what was about to happen but also knowing he couldn't stop it, Falcon took a step back. The two girls lunged at each other.

((With Trunks))

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were feet clothed in fur boots. Remembering the battle, he tried to get to his feet, only to find his hands tied behind his back, his feet tied together, and a gag over his mouth.

"He's awake," a deep voice said, bringing the sound of more footsteps approaching to Trunks' ears.

He looked up at the group standing in front of him. One was the demon wearing the cape but he now wore a headdress of scaly feathers. Next to him was the female who'd knocked him out. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and her outfit consisted of a black skin top, a black skin skirt, and a pair of brown leather boots. She was looking at him with her crystal blue eyes. Trunks had to admit, even though her skin was blue, she was very beautiful.

"Untie him," the caped one, who Trunks guessed was the leader, ordered.

Two more demons walked up to Trunks and pulled him to his feet. A third approached and cut the ropes, allowing him to pull the gag off. He was surrounded so escape was impossible.

"Kilana, as the one who captured him, you decide his fate," the leader asked the female.

She looked at him, making him wonder if he would live through this. "He put up a good fight. But he should prove himself first."

"Let me at him!!!" Another voice yelled, turning Trunks' attention behind him. It was the first demon Trunks had fought. "He ambushed me while I was chasing one of the villagers. He's mine."

"Very well, he's all yours Balaf" the leader said.

Trunks cast Kilana a questioning look.

"You have to fight him. If you lose, you die. If you win, well, we will just see what happens," she replied.

Trunks turned to Balaf and was instantly punched in the face. Balaf followed it with a series of punches to Trunks' torso and finished it with an uppercut, sending Trunks plummeting into the wall of bodies around the fight. Balaf rushed forward and kicked Trunks into the air then grabbed his foot and slammed him against the ground.

He raised his fist to finish it and brought it down. Trunks caught it with both hands and powered up, knocking Balaf off balance. Using some Super Saiyan energy, Trunks threw a punch straight into the side of Balaf's face, sending the demon crashing into a pile of wood.

Everyone around him went quiet, looking at Trunks, then at Balaf, then back at Trunks. The leader walked up to Trunks, and the half-Saiyan expected another fight. He let out a grunt when the leader gave him a hard pat on the back. Curious, Trunks looks at him and was surprised to see the blue-skinning demon smirking at him.

"You fight well pale one," he said. He then turned to Kilana, who nodded back. He grabbed Trunks' hand and held it up, causing the others around them to cheer.

Before Trunks could figure out what was happening he was being pushed along by the demons while the leader walked ahead of him. He realized he was in a small village. The dwellings were tents made from animal bones and furs. There were a few fires burning where females cooked and skinned meat. Every now and then he'd see a group of children playing while their mothers sewed cloths from skins. The females only got as tall as six feet while the males were seven.

He was pushed into the largest tent and found himself in front of a large table covered in food. He soon realized Kilana was seated next to him.

Feeling she was safe, he asked her, "What's going on?"

"You defeated Balaf and have earned the right to live."

"Where am I?"

"You are with the Thunder Tribe, the loyal followers of the Thunder God Raikhan."

Now Trunks understood who they were. They were one of the barbarian tribes Falcon had told him about.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Um…Trunks."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She didn't reply.

"So, what's going to happen to me?"

"As the winner of the fight you have one of two choices pale one," the leader said, from his spot at the other end of the table. "You can leave and never be bothered by us, or you can stay and be part of our tribe."

Trunks blinked a few times. Be part of their tribe? His first thought was to decline and be on his way. But he didn't know the land and they did. They would offer him protection from Imperial Forces long enough for him to find out where he could find a portal. "I guess I'll stay."

The tent filled with cheers.

"That's good to here pale one. I am Tempest, chief of this tribe," the leader replied.

"Thank you sir," Trunks said with a bow.

"Now eat. We'll conduct your joining ceremony first thing tomorrow."

Trunks obeyed and picked up the meat in front of him. This had worked out better than he planned. He had some conversations with a few other barbarians, telling them more about him while he learned more about them. The one he talked with the most was Kilana, who he learned was now responsible for teaching him the ways of the tribe. She seemed to be the business type, who always put her duties before her personal needs. She would be a good teacher. He was starting to like it here. They were a warrior race, just like Saiyans. For now, he was safe and could make a plan for getting back to Earth.

Review please.


	45. Chapter 44

Sorry for the late update. Due to FFN's "improvements" I couldn't login to upload another chapter for you guys. Though I confess, I did spend most of my time playing Dragonball Z: Budokai 3, kicking everyone around as everyone's favorite psychotic Legendary Super Saiyan. But here'sthe chapternow so enjoy.

Chapter 44

"Move it maggots!!!" a large, burly ogre shouted with a crack of his whip. Around him, hundreds of workers, most prisoners of war, carried crates full of weapons, food, and other supplies into the fortress that towered above them.

It was almost a quarter of a mile high. Most of it was in the shape of a cylinder with smooth, black walls that looked impossible to climb. The only break in its smooth surface was the 200-foot high gate that was currently being used to load the supplies and five huge gargoyle statues around the bottom. It was through their gaping mouths that a black levitation mist spewed out to cover the base of the fortress, giving it its name. At the top was a castle surrounded by thick walls being patrols by thousands of guards. Inside those walls were four tall towers at the north, south, east, and west points of the castle. Between each two was a smaller tower for the northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest. In its center was the tallest of the towers. It was a magnificent, intimidating structure, with frightening statues and spikes protruding from various spots on it. It came to a rounded top with a single spire jutting from it.

The large ogre cracked his whip again, this time against the back of an unsuspecting worker, causing him to drop the barrel he was carrying. This earned him more lashings from the ogre. Everyone around them continued their work, knowing it was futile to resist at this point.

What no one noticed were the shadowy figures moving among the stacks of crates. They melted into the shadows before reappearing somewhere else, as if teleporting. These were rebel shadow demons, masters of stealth. Though seemingly moving randomly, they slowly made their way toward the large gargoyle statues. Avoiding the watchful eyes of the guards, they climbed onto the statues, securing small sacks against three of them. Then they moved back among the crates, waiting for the next part of their mission.

On a cliff overlooking the supply depot, Valick used a telescope to observe the movements of his troops. "Whisper's guys got our boys in. Looks like they've got Fuse's explosives on the levitation statues."

"Good. We can't allow it to take to the air during the attack," Falcon said from his spot next to the rebel general.

Behind them stood Bra and Ebony, who were currently engaged in a glaring contest. Both wanted to stick with Falcon on this mission but the plan called for the four to split up into two groups of two. Only one of them would get to go through the castle with Falcon. The other would get stuck with Valick.

A black spot materialized on the ground next to Valick. From it emerged a shadow demon. "Everything's in place sir."

"Then launch the attack. Remember, you all have to keep their forces outside for us," Valick ordered.

The shadow demon bowed before sinking back into the ground.

"Ha, I win!!!" Bra said triumphantly after Ebony blinked.

"Something got in my eye," Ebony lied, rubbing her dry eyes to try and emphasize the point.

"Face it, you just can't compete with a warrior princess like me," Bra taunted.

"You two stop arguing, we'll be moving out soon," said Falcon.

"Yes Falcon," both girls replied obediently.

A series of explosions lit the area in an orange light as the explosives went off; destroying the three statues they were set on. At the same time, the shadow demons struck, slaying the guards outside the fortress before they knew what was happening. They moved swiftly, wielding their twin sickle swords with deadly precision. While they were doing that, a few others rallied the POWs into the fight. Eager for revenge, the prisoners armed themselves with the very weapons they were carrying into the base.

From the cliffs surrounding the depot, hundreds of archers let loose wave after wave of arrows using longbows, crossbows, and a few ballistae. They killed very few guards but that wasn't their objective. They intentionally fired their arrows into the side of the fortress, firing higher and higher with each volley until their arrows disappeared in the clouds around the top.

The four infiltrators jumped their way down the cliffs, into the chaos of the battle below.

"I hope those arrows are secure enough," Valick said, running behind Falcon.

"Those arrows were made specifically for digging into fortress walls. They'll hold us," Falcon replied. He leapt atop a stack of crates then onto what was left of a statue. The others still behind him, he jumped toward the closest arrow and grabbed it. It held strong, allowing him to pull himself up to grab another nearby one. He pulled himself up, using the arrows as platforms to climb on. This way, they could climb to the top without using ki, keeping them undetected to the guards above. But their pace was slow. He could already tell this would talk a long time.

Two Hours later

Bra winced as she grabbed another arrow in her path. They had scaled most of the way up but blisters were forming on her hands from grabbing so many arrows. She now regretted not accepting the gloves Valick offered her before they set out earlier that day. They may have clashed with her outfit, but they would have protected her hands from damage. She had now fallen to the back and was slowly falling further and further behind.

Falcon took a quick look back down. The ground was concealed under a black cloud the remaining two statues had billowed out in a vain attempt to get the fortress airborne. It completely concealed the battle but he could tell the rebels were still holding off the thousands of Imperials that poured from the fortress entrance.

Valick was to his right and just below him and Ebony was to his left. As he scanned the way below him, he saw Bra struggling, her hands now as red as her outfit. He started to carefully climb down the arrows toward her. Valick and Ebony paused a moment to observe him. They'd never seen him stop for anyone before. He was always the one who trudged ahead, often leaving his allies far behind him. But here he was now climbing back to the distraught princess.

Bra stopped to rest, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the burning pain her hands were suffering. _I can't mess this up. Daddy's counting on me. _

"You okay?" Falcon asked, surprising her almost to the point of losing her grip.

"Falcon?" she asked, looking at him.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm just fine. Just taking a moment to catch my breath, that's all," she replied with a smile. She tried to emphasize her point by grabbing the next arrow up but ended up wincing from the pain.

"You're a terrible liar Bra. If you continue this way, you could be seriously injured."

"I'm okay Falcon. I don't need to…" she was silenced when Falcon grabbed one of her wrists and pulled it off the arrow it grabbed to examine it.

"These tell a different story," he said showing her the blisters on her hand.

Bra looked down, totally ashamed at herself for not being able to handle the climb. What would she do now? It would be risky to go up or down at this point.

Falcon had already thought of the solution. "Climb on my back."

Surprised, she looked at him. "What?"

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way," he replied simply.

"But…I'd weigh you down," she said, trying not to blush at his generosity toward her.

His reply was short and blunt. "No you won't."

That last statement left no room for argument. Still holding onto her wrist, Falcon pulled her arm to the other side of his neck and onto his chest. Bra let go with her other hand and draped it over his other shoulder, careful not to restrict his breathing.

"Now wrap your legs around me. Your arms will tire if you hold on like this," he said.

Her blush reddening her cheeks, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His thighs would keep her from slipping off. After a few small adjustments, Falcon started climbing again. Even with the blushing princess on his back, he caught up with the other two.

As he passed Ebony, Bra saw the envious glare the red-haired demoness was sending her. Unable to resist, Bra flashed her a triumphant smirk and rested her head against Falcon's back. If a glare could kill, Bra would have been maggot food by then.

Falcon eventually made it the front of the group. The going was easy and they made better time than expected. A couple of hundred feet from the top, they came across their first major obstacle. The arrows hadn't been able to reach that high. And from their awkward positions on the arrows, the four wouldn't be able to jump high enough without using ki, which would alert the guards at the top of the walls to their presence.

"How do we get up there?" Bra asked.

Falcon, looked to Valick then to Ebony, who both nodded back. "Bra, brace yourself."

He then pulled out the two arrows he was holding and used the arrows he was standing on to propel himself upward. Valick and Ebony did the same. Bra could already tell they wouldn't make it all the way. As if reading her mind, the three raised the arrows in their hands and stabbed the wall, then pulled to get an extra bit of speed. It worked and they flew over the top of the walls and the heads of the surprised guards. As he started back down, Falcon's sash, which was tied around his sword, floated above his head. He grabbed it, pulled it out from the sash, and unsheathed it.

He came down on the still surprised guards with a horizontal swing to the right, slicing a guard across the waist. He brought his sword back and thrust it forward, into another guard's heart. He pulled back and crouched, allowing Bra to climb off him. Ebony and Valick ran up to them, more guards behind them.

"This is where we split up," Valick said, deflecting a sword before swinging his own forward and through the sword's owner.

"I'm with Falcon," Ebony called.

"No, I'm with Falcon," Bra growled.

"I am!!!"

"I am!!!"

Ebony lunged at Bra, who moved out of the way. Coincidentally, there was a guard behind Bra about to slice through her but due to her sudden movement it missed. Ebony slammed into its stomach, knocking it back and over the edge of the wall and sending it plummeting to the ground below.

Bra countered with a series of ki blasts aimed at Ebony. The demoness dodged or deflected each one, causing them to hit the guards around her.

Falcon and Valick watched on in surprise at how well the girls were doing at clearing the way.

"You know, maybe its best we don't split up. Those two work too well together," Valick said.

"You're right," Falcon agreed.

The two men jumped off the wall and sliced their way through wave after wave of enemies, leaving whatever was left over for the girls to handle in their own special way. Bra and Ebony threw punches, kicks, and ki blasts at each other, unknowingly taking out guards with their blows. Valick took the lead, swinging his long sword to the sides, slicing a path through the enemy hordes, which Falcon used to make his way forward, killing any who took a swing at him.

Distracted by Bra, Ebony didn't notice the giant heading her way. It swatted her to the ground then raised its hands to finish her. Bra flew in, punching it in the stomach then impaling it with a ki beam. The giant stumbled back, clutching its stomach. Bra jumped toward its face and connected with a roundhouse ki, sending the giant crashing through the enemy ranks. Ebony sat up and was surprised to find Bra standing over her holding her hand out.

"Y-you rescued me?" Ebony said.

Bra smiled. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"But, I thought you hated me."

"I may not like you Ebony, but I hate those demons more."

Ebony blinked a few times then smirked. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"As soon as we're through here, we'll finish what we started."

Ebony nodded and accepted Bra's hand, allowing her to pull her up.

A roar caused them to look up just as another giant brought its club up to crush them. As it came down, they rolled to the sides then leapt high over it head. They met in the sky then came down on the giant, their legs parallel against each other. Their combined kicked crushed the giants skull, sending its brains spilling out of its head.

"Ew." They both said at the same time.

Falcon did a back flip over an ogre's head as it attacked him from behind. As it turned to face him, he swung up, cutting into the ogre's torso, then back down, severing its right arm. He continued the motion of his sword, cutting into the ground and coming out on his other side with another upward swing, slicing into a guard coming up the middle. Two more came at him from both sides, which he responded to by bringing his arm and sword down and to the right, in a 360 circular swing taking out the one on his right first then the left.

"Hey guys!!!" Valick shouted, bringing the three's attention to him. He had reached the gate to the center tower, where their objective was located. They hurried toward it, the way already cleared by Valick. He opened the gate, motioning for them to hurry. When they were all in, Valick slammed it shut.

Ebony and Bra knocked over a statue and pushed it against the gate. Falcon and Valick grabbed whatever they could to stack over the door until it was sealed tight. The room they were in looked like a library with rows and rows of shelves divided into sections and more along the walls. But these shelves held vials of potions, poisons, and other substances with a number of scrolls and books about them.

"The venom's probably at the top floor," Falcon said, heading for the center of the room, where a large statue of a crouching demon that looked like a cross between a human and a lizard was located. It was holding up a circular platform, which was directly under a large hole in the ceiling, the only way to the top. They walked around to look for any traps.

The statue's tail suddenly snapped out of position and slammed into Bra. She went flying back, slamming into Falcon in the process. Caught by surprise, Falcon stumbled back, into a rack of syringes. The impact knocked a few off and two of the needles pierced Saiyan flesh, one in Bra's shoulder and the other in Falcon's thigh. They quickly pulled them out only to find them emptied of their contents.

The now living statue threw the platform at Valick, who jumped over it and charged toward the creature, sword raised. Its tail came back and slammed into the rebel's side, sending him crashing into the surrounding shelves.

Ebony took that moment to jump onto the top of it head. Before it could react, she pulled out a dagger and plunged it into its head. She jumped off, as it flayed its arms in an attempt to catch her. Falcon flitted above it and kicked the dagger deeper into it, turning its head to ruble. It stumbled a few seconds before falling to the ground.

Falcon landed in a crouch and stood up. "A guardian."

"What was that stuff that got injected into us?" Bra asked, looking at the syringes.

"Oh don't worry Bra. This potion only bring back lost limbs," Ebony replied after picking up and inspecting another.

"Then I guess they won't have any effect on us. Hear that Fal…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Bra screamed as she jumped in the air, having felt a jolt of pain at the base of her spine.

Falcon's body suddenly jerked up, but he only let out a grunt.

The next thing Bra felt was something uncomfortably stuffed in the back of her shorts. She reached into her shorts and felt something fuzzy. Her eyes widening, she pulled it out to find a long-lost appendage covered in brown fur. "My tail!!!"

Falcon, having already realized what it was, poked a tail hole in the back of his pants. His new tail popped out and wiggled a little.

Bra experimentally wagged her tail, marveling at how responsive it was. "You know, I like this thing. Though I'll have to do something about the color. Brown is so not my color."

Falcon was more concerned with the recent turn of events. His tail was the key to his transformation into a Golden Ape. All he had to do was get real angry or near death for his body to react and transform. His first impulse was to pull it out but a new feeling came over him. He felt different from when he had his tail in life. He realized this was the first time he'd had his tail since learning to control his rage, allowing him to use his silver-haired, False Legendary Super Saiyan form. He was sure why, but something told him his power with a tail had changed as well. Maybe he could do something new with the control he'd learned.

So, bending his knees slightly, he started powering up. His body erupted in golden energy as his battle cry echoed through the room. His muscles jerked as they grew slightly larger and his hair stood on end, becoming slightly longer. In one final brilliant flash he completed his transformation.

His hair was still raven black, though it now had gold highlights along the edges of his spiky, and slightly longer, tufts. His pupils were a glowing emerald green with a reddish glow along the outside of his eyes. His ears had become pointed and as he opened his mouth to breath, the other three could see fangs in it. Also, the fur on his tail had turned gold.

"Falcon, what happened to you?" Bra asked. She'd only felt power like this once before, when Baby became a Golden Ape in her dad's body. It was just like that rampaging primate but Falcon had barely changed.

"I'm not sure myself. I was trying to go silver and this happened," Falcon replied, examining his new strength. It reminded him so much of his ape form, but he was in total control and almost looked normal, not a rampaging ape.

"Maybe your tail had something to do with it."

"You're probably right. Maybe this is the controlled version of Golden Ape."

"What should we call it?" Bra asked, walking around Falcon, enjoying some of the changes. _I love those ears._

"I've never used it before. It has no name."

"Then I'll name it. How 'bout…Hybrid Super Saiyan? It kinda looks like a cross between Super Saiyan and Golden Ape."

"Very well."

"Man Falcon, I've never seen you this powerful before," said Valick.

Ebony was speechless.

"We'll try and figure this out later. I'll need all the power I can get if I'm to face Azure. Follow me," Falcon said before flying to the hole in the ceiling.

They found themselves flying up a long tube leading to the top room. When they flew out of it, they found themselves in total darkness.

"Where are we?" Bra asked.

"This is where they keep their most secret potions," Ebony answered.

Falcon looked for any trouble. In this form he could see in the dark and his hearing was heightened due to his longer ears.

The one large chandelier on the ceiling suddenly lit up, forcing them to shield their eyes. The room was a dome, with windows at four points in the walls. Like the previous level, the walls were covered with shelves of formulas, poisons, and potions. There were four higher levels along the walls that circled the room, connected by small staircases.

"I've been waiting for you," a smooth, yet threatening voice said.

They looked to the source where someone stood looking out a window, his back to them.

He turned to face them. He was nearly as tall as Falcon, probably only half an inch shorter. His silky, shoulder-length hair was indigo in color going nicely with his deep blue eyes. His features were angular and soft, giving him a feminine, pretty boy look. His skin was violet and smooth, heightened by the pale light shinning on it through the window. Both Bra and Ebony had an urge to stroke it to see how soft it really was. He dressed in a dark blue spandex suit with the sleeves ripped off, black boots, a black glove on his right hand, a black gauntlet on his left hand that covered everything up to the elbow, and a black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a skull around his waist. Across his chest were two straps that secured his two swords to his back. Around his neck was a beaded necklace with the lower half of a tigrow's fang dangling off it. "We meet again Falcon."

"Azure," Falcon replied, narrowing his eyes.

"When it was learned one of your allies was poisoned by Viper, we knew you'd come here for this," Azure replied, holding up a vile of a glowing green liquid.

"The anti-venom," Bra said, taking a step forward.

Falcon stopped her with his arm. "Another duel huh?"

Azure nodded.

"Bra, you and the others stay back, I'll handle him."

Valick nodded and pulled Ebony back to a corner of the room.

Bra had never seen Falcon like this. He seemed ready for this, yet a little nervous. From what she'd heard, he had a history with this general. Their duels were legendary, some of the finest clashes of swords Demon World had ever seen. Azure was the most feared Imperial assassin, Falcon the most feared rebel. She couldn't help but worry for her new love's safety. "Falcon…"

"Go with them Bra."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, now go. I can't afford to let you get hurt."

"Be careful."

"I will."

She looked at him one more time before heading for where Valick and Ebony crouched. _Please make it through this Falcon. I couldn't bear to lose you. _

Azure reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a coin. "When this hits the ground, our battle begins."

Falcon nodded and readied his sword in unsheathing position, gripping the handle with the right hand and the top of the sheath with the left. Azure's free hand gripped the handle behind his left shoulder while his right held the coin. He flicked it into the air and gripped his other sword's handle.

Time seemed to slow down as the two stared into each other's eyes. They zoned out everything around them, preparing their minds for the coming battle. They'd faced each other many times before, each ending in a draw. Both wanted this to be their last duel. But at the same time both wanted their rivalry to continue. They were both warriors who followed their own unique and complicated codes of battle. Falcon admired Azure for his desire to fight for honor, not glory or greed like most Imperials.

As the coin reached its apex they started thinking back to their previous duels, remembering each other's techniques and the ways to counter them. They felt the area around them for any possible advantages or disadvantages. Their grip on their swords tightened as the coin started its decent. This battle would decide Vegeta's fate and probably the outcome of the war. If Falcon lost, then Vegeta would die and the Earth defenders wouldn't have the manpower to start taking Earth back. If he won, then Vegeta would be saved and they could start liberating Earth.

_I won't lose, _thought Falcon.

The coin hit the ground.

Just to clear something up, Hybrid Super Saiyan and Golden Ape are two versions of the same level. Since their power is greater, they each have their own form to contain it, controlled, Hybrid, and primal, Ape. Falcon's silver-haired and Broly's green-haired False Legendary Super Saiyan forms can alternate between those two halves without undergoing to much change due to their smaller power level. FLSS is basically Ape and Hybrid without the tail. And since they don't have their tails they can't use their true power, which is why their tailless levels are called False Legendary Super Saiyan. Golden Ape and Hybrid Super Saiyan are really True Legendary Super Saiyan ½ since each is only half of True Legendary Super Saiyan, which will be revealed later in the fic.

Review please.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The two swordsmen charged each other, their grips on their weapons tightening with each step. To the onlookers it looked like they would collide if they didn't draw their swords. But at the very last second, in swift motions that could only be seen as small flashes of light as the blades reflected the sun's rays, they unsheathed their swords, Falcon swinging his in a horizontal right swing and Azure swinging both his scimitar-like blades down.

They let out an echoing clang when they hit followed by a scrapping sound as both warriors pushes against each other. Falcon's blade had stopped both of Azure's, blocking their downward path. Azure was quick to implement his duel-weapon advantage. He pulled back his left sword and swung to the side and down in a curved motion aimed right for Falcon's torso.

But instead of flesh, the sword found only metal as it hit a gauntlet Falcon had hid under his sleeve. He then put all his weight on his right foot and propelled himself to the right, diverting Azure's other sword to the left by combining his momentum with the push of his arm.

Azure quickly recovered and brought his right sword over his head and down to catch Falcon off guard. Having predicted the move, Falcon rolled forward and Azure's sword cut into the stone floor.

Falcon came out of his roll and push himself back toward Azure, spinning his body the face the demon general. He came in with a thrust, which Azure avoided by leaning back. Falcon stopped, brought his sword over his head, and swung down. Azure brought both blades up and crossed them in front of him, catching Falcon sword inches before it cut into him. He then spread his arms out, pushing Falcon's sword back in the process. As he swung both swords back in hoping to catch Falcon on his sides, Falcon kicked up, connecting with Azure's chin. While he was stunned, the Saiyan went for another thrust, but Azure flitted behind Falcon before the S Blade hit.

Knowing what was coming, Falcon brought his right hand over his shoulder so his sword went over his back. It stopped Azure's sword from cutting into his back. Seeing that he'd been caught, Azure jumped back and landed in a fighting stance.

For a few seconds Falcon just stood in place, his sword still over his back. Suddenly, he spun around and threw his now detached gauntlet at Azure with enough force to send it rocketing as fast as a bullet. But Azure was much faster than that and was in the air a split second after the gauntlet left Falcon's hand. Falcon was right in front of him, having leapt up as well after throwing his sheath. As they passed each other, each took one swing at the other, both attacks being deflected by the other. They continued out in opposite directions as they descended to the ground.

The moment their feet touched the ground, they rocketed toward each other. Falcon made the first swing, a horizontal one that Azure ducked under. The demon countered by swinging both crossing his hands and swinging toward Falcon's stomach with simultaneous outward swings. Falcon jumped over them and went onto a roll along Azure's back. When he came out of the roll, he kicked Azure's rear, causing the demon to stumble forward.

Falcon landed in a crouch, reversing his grip on his sword so it went behind him. Azure spun around and came charging at Falcon, his left arm across his waist and his right over his head. He swung his left sword first in a horizontal left. Falcon brought his sword up, the tip of its handle point up, and stopped Azure's swing dead in its tracks. Azure took that moment to bring his other sword down, seeing no way Falcon could block it.

But Falcon found a way. Azure's right sword was stopped when it hit the tip of the handle of Falcon's sword. He'd positioned it perfectly so that he only had to tilt it slightly to catch Azure's second attack. Azure knew Falcon would pull a move like this and he had a backup technique in mind. He pulled back his left sword, positioned it directly over his right, and switched hands so that his left held the one that was previously in his right and vise versa. With his right now free he swung it in a circular motion, up, to the side, down, and in toward Falcon's body.

Falcon pushed Azure's left sword up, then placed the back of his hand on the side of his sword's blade. He pushed his sword to the left, stopping and pushing Azure's sword back up. Due to the twist of his wrist, Falcon was forced to let to change grips but managed to continue pushing Azure's sword to the side, catching the second sword as the demon attempted another downward swing. Before Azure knew it, the tips of his swords hit the ground on his left side, Falcon's blade on top to pin them down. Seeing an opening, Falcon rotated one of his sword's cutting edges toward Azure and charged forward. Azure managed to catch Falcon's blade in his swords' hilts, stopping the Saiyan dead in his tracks. They were now face to face, staring each other down.

Azure pulled his swords up, pushing Falcon's away, and disappeared. Falcon followed suit.

It looked as though they had left the room. But a few seconds later a clang echoed through the room as the warriors crossed blades. Hundreds of more followed and sparks appeared in the air as the two battled at high speed, to fast for anyone else to see. This went on for a number of minutes with neither one gaining or losing the advantage.

Suddenly, the sounds changed to a single grunt and Azure crashed into the third level high above the ground. The stone walkway cracked beneath him as he hit, after Falcon kicked him in the stomach. Falcon suddenly appeared in the air above him, his sword raised. Azure quickly rolled out of the way as Falcon brought it down. The S Blade cut through the walkway like a hot knife through butter and seconds later it collapsed, hitting the lower levels as it went, leaving gaps in all four,.

Falcon lost Azure in the dust the damage kicked up. A whoosh of air warned him of what was behind him. He swung around and deflected Azure's swing. But he couldn't stop Azure's foot from connecting with the side of his face, sending him crashing into the wall. When he opened his eyes to recover from his brief daze, Azure was flying towards him, swords ready. Azure went in with a double thrust but hit only stone. Falcon did a back flip out of the hold his body created and propelled himself passed Azure and onto the ground.

Azure came hard and fast in a flurry of flashing blades. Falcon was forced on the defensive, trying to keep one of Azure's blades from hitting him. He had to rely purely on instinct since Azure's swords were moving to quickly for even Falcon's eyes to keep up with. Azure got in a few lucky hits but they were only minor gashes. They stung but Falcon was so concentrated on his opponent, he took no heed of them. After a few minutes of this, Falcon powered up, his ki pushing Azure back.

He charged and the real fight was on. The two engaged in a deadly dance of swords, kicks, and fists, with a few ki blasts here and there. They were both masters of their craft, Falcon with one sword and Azure with two. They were totally focused on each other, ignoring the wounds they received when a blade cut into their flesh or a foot slammed into them. Blood started to drip on the ground around them as they moved, pumping more blood out from their wounds. This went on for hours with both warriors pushing themselves both mentally and physically.

"I've never seen Falcon fight Azure with this much intensity. He's not even trying to block some of Azure's attacks," Valick observed as he and the girls watched from a corner of the room.

"You're right, Falcon usually tries to avoid injuring himself when going against Azure," agreed Ebony.

"It's like he's possessed."

Bra listened to them while intently watching the battle unfold before her, wincing whenever Falcon was slashed. They were right; Falcon was fighting with more intensity than ever before. The reason quickly dawned on her. He wasn't fighting for himself this time; he was fighting to save Vegeta, her dad. And he was willing to go through this kind of punishment to do it. As she watched him grimace from a stab wound to the side of his stomach, she knew now she didn't just have a huge crush on him. She was truly in love with him.

Azure frowned as Falcon came at him, completely ignoring the stab wound the demon had just inflicted. He hadn't been prepared for this kind of ferocity from Falcon. Most of the time they were both more careful about not being hurt. But now, even the demon assassin had thrown caution to the wind to combat the new Falcon. He also hadn't planned for Falcon's new power, something he'd never seen before.

He had to end this. So, as Falcon's sword came down in a downward swing, he blocked and deflected it to the side with his left sword and came in with his right. Falcon was completely open. No one could ever bring his or her sword back fast enough to stop Azure's other sword.

Obviously, Falcon could. He pulled his hand back and once again stopped Azure's sword with the tip of his sword's handle. With a flick of the wrist, his sword came down, slashing Azure across the torso from his right shoulder to his left hip. But before he went down, Azure swung in with his left sword, impaling Falcon through the stomach. He fell to the ground on his back, to badly wounded to get back up. Falcon stumbled back a few steps, looking at the sword that stuck out of his stomach. With a groan, he fell to his knees, dropping his sword in the process, and fell on his side.

"Falcon!!!" Bra yelled before flying toward him. Ebony wasn't far behind.

The two kneeled next to him, letting out sighs of relief when they saw him look back at them. He jerked his head down, silently telling them to pull the sword out of him. Bra gently pulled him to a sitting position and Ebony grabbed the sword's handle. She looked to Falcon and he nodded back, bracing himself for what was to come. She pulled the sword out, sending blood splattering on the three of them.

"Thank you," said Falcon. With Bra and Ebony's help, he got to his feet, both girls supporting him.

Azure had pushed himself onto his elbows only to find the tip of Valick's sword poking his neck. "Falcon's back on his feet, which technically means you lose."

Seeing Bra hand Falcon his sword back, Azure knew he was beat. "A deals, a deal." He reached into another pouch on his belt and pulled out the anti-venom. Valick took it and tossed it to Bra, who eagerly and carefully caught it.

While the Rebel general was distracted, Azure fired a small ki blast straight at Valick's face, knocking the general onto his butt. Using all the energy he could muster, Azure, flitted to one of the windows and shattered it with his sword. His free hand glowed and his other sword flew into it. He then turned around and looked at Falcon. "Officially this is a draw. You needed their help to get back up. Next time I guarantee one of us isn't getting up." With that, he leapt through the window and disappeared.

"We should get out of here," Falcon said, reverting to normal Super Saiyan.

"Sure you're up to it. That's a pretty bad wound," Valick replied.

Falcon answered by running toward the hole in the floor and jumping in, back to the bottom of the fortress. The others shrugged and followed him. They would have to fight their way back out.

(((Five hours later)))

Ebony made her way to Falcon's room. She had a few bandages for a few small cuts and bruises but nothing serious. It'd been tough, but they made it out of the fortress and retreated back home with the other rebels. Along the way, Falcon finally passed out from blood loss and sheer exhaustion. When they got back, a doctor quickly bandaged him up and they placed him in his bed. But after nearly an hour, he still hadn't woken up.

She found the door to his room and quietly opened it and walked in. She stopped when she saw who was with Falcon. Bra was sitting on the side of his bed, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. She hadn't noticed the demoness since she continued to dab Falcon's face as if nothing happened. Ebony could clearly see the feelings that radiated of Bra as the princess looked at Falcon's face. _She really does love him. _

"Ahem," she said, surprising Bra.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing princess," Ebony replied, walking to the bed and stroking the side of Falcon's face.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I wasn't going to do anythi…. are you listening to me?" she growled when she saw the Ebony was focused on Falcon and not listening to her.

"He's some thing else isn't he?" Ebony said, making Bra blink in confusion.

"What?"

"Falcon, he's the most handsome male I've ever seen."

Bra turned her attention to the unconscious Saiyan. "Yeah, he is."

"He's the type of guy every girl wants in a man, handsome, brave, strong, and caring."

Bra didn't reply.

"I've wanted him since the first moment I saw him all those years ago. I've done everything I can to keep other women from getting too close to him since then. And every one of them has backed down. That is, until you came along."

"Well I'm more than just a pretty face you know."

"It's not just that you're tough, I think Falcon genuinely cares about you."

Bra's eyes widened.

"I've seen him do things for you he's never done for anyone else before. It's obvious he cares for your safety. I wouldn't say he's attracted to you in that way, but he definitely doesn't want to lose you. He's never done that for me. Sure he's saved me and protected me before, but he never did it with as much determination as he does with you."

"Wait, are you giving up on him."

Ebony looked at her and nodded. "I won't get in your way anymore princess. I realize now it was childish of me to fight with you when we both have a bigger enemy to worry about."

"Well…I was pretty childish to. I'm not real sure why I wanted to fight you so badly. When I saw you wanted Falcon to, something just snapped."

Ebony smirked. "A guy like Falcon will do that to you. I guess both of us lose a little control when it comes to him."

"That's definitely for sure. I've never wanted to kill anymore more than you before."

They both giggled.

"Are you sure you want to give up on him like that?" Bra asked.

"I've had over 2,000 years to try and win his heart. I haven't gotten any further than a valued ally. But it looks like you've made a little progress. He doesn't want to admit it, but he values you as a friend. And maybe he'll value you more in the future."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Not entirely. A part of me still wants Falcon. But I've awakened to the truth and I can accept that. It's time for me to move on. He's all yours."

"In that case, since our little feud is over…friends?" Bra asked, extending her hand to Ebony.

Ebony looked at Bra, then the hand. With a smile she accepted. "Friends." They let go and Ebony started for the door. "We'll be heading for Valick's village in two days. They've managed to open a portal to your world there."

"Really?"

Ebony nodded. "Once there, you can give the anti-venom to your father and then maybe you can focus on Falcon."

Bra blushed.

"Oh and one more thing." She pulled out a dagger and threw it at Bra. It whizzed by her head and embedded itself in the wall. "If Falcon comes back here the way he was before, as in not with you, I'll personally hunt you down for failing." She spun back around and headed out the door.

_A little more motivation never hurt _Bra thought with a gulp. She looked at a sack on the ground near the door. In it were the anti-venom and a few more vials of the potion that got injected into her and Falcon. She knew what her dad and Goku could do when they had their tails back. And maybe the others could ascend as well.

After getting up to head for her room with the sack, Bra turned back to the sleeping Saiyan. With a smile, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams Falcon." She headed for the door, picked up the sack, and headed out, quietly closing the door behind her.

Review please.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Back on Earth, things were not looking good. Vegeta's condition was further deteriorating. His arm had by now turned completely purple while the area closest to the bite marks was starting to turn black. The Saiyan prince was finding it more and more difficult to breath and it now came out it short, raspy breathes. He couldn't eat anymore; his body would throw up anything that went into his system. He was unconscious most of the time, waking up only to start a fit of coughing. He only had a few days left.

Besides that, West City was relatively peaceful these days, with no real big attacks from demonic forces. But that didn't ease anyone's minds. Anyone could tell their attack had become a siege. They controlled the land and sea around the city, cutting off all supplies. Though West City could still sustain itself, in a few years it would start running low. Unless Vegeta recovered and the Earth defenders launched a counterattack, the city would weaken and the demons would attack with everything they had. But for now, battles were limited to small skirmishes whenever the demons tried to kill one of the Saiyans. The destruction was mild and easily repairable.

This caused another unexpected development. Because he'd been through so many battles, Broly's outfit was in bad shape. Since he had nothing else to wear he was forced to keep it on. Marron knew eventually it would be nothing but a piece of cloth, leaving a naked Broly for her to deal with. While he might like it, she certainly wouldn't.

So today she was doing the unthinkable; she was taking Broly to the mall for clothes. He was currently wearing an outfit Goten had got him so he wouldn't have to go in his tattered combat outfit. Marron thought it was very appropriate. It was a pair of faded blue jeans with rips at both knees, and a black t-shirt with the phrase "I ♥ BLOOD AND VIOLENCE" written in red letters. He'd taken off most of his jewelry, except for his ring earrings.

"Haven't we got enough already?" he asked, adjusting his hold on the bags he was carrying. They'd been to six stores already. Well seven but he nearly blew up the Old Navy because he thought the outfits were to preppy. His favorite had been a biker shop, where he'd gotten a leather jacket and a few shirts. He'd mostly gotten ones with bad slogans on them like the one he was currently wearing.

"Broly, take it from me, you can never have too many clothes," Marron replied, looking for another place.

He dropped the bags. "Aw, come on babe, aren't we supposed to be having a good time?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Broly, remove your hand from me," she said, glaring at him.

"But this is our first date. I thought we'd be smooching at some deserted hilltop by now."

"This is not a date Broly. We're here to get you some clothes," she sniffed the air, "and some deodorant."

Broly sniffed one of his armpits. "I took a bath three days ago. Remember, I tricked you into scrubbing down below."

"Don't remind me," she said, rubbing her temples.

"The joys of bubble baths."

She shot him another glare.

"Things sure have been quiet lately," Broly said, changing the subject.

"Well that's all going to change when Falcon and Bra get back with the antidote."

"Sure is taking them a long time."

"Maybe they got hung up."

"Na, if you ask me they've found the damn cure. They're to busy _celebrating _to come back right now."

"I know I'm going to regret this but what do you mean by _celebrating._"

"Simple, I mean: Falcon and Bra underneath a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes lust, then comes blow jobs, then comes…"

"Shut up!!!"

"Hey, you asked."

She shot him another death glare. "Let's just find another place."

"Alright."

They went searching for the next store when Broly sensed something. He suddenly placed he hand behind Marron's back and pushed her along beside him. "What are you doing Broly?"

"We're being followed," he whispered.

She attempted to look behind her but he stopped her. "Try to act casual, they don't know we know about them."

She nodded and walked beside him like any girl would with her boyfriend.

Though most would have noticed nothing suspicious, Broly's Saiyan instincts were screaming warnings to him. As he and Marron stopped at a hotdog stand he took a moment to see just how many there were. _Five huh? _

They were good. Three were disguised as teenaged boys talking at a food court table. But Broly saw that they were looking at him a lot. The next looked like a businessman rummaging through his briefcase. But in the time that had past, he would have found what he was looking for or it wasn't there. As in it was all an act. The fifth was a woman talking on her cell phone, or at least looking like she was on her cell phone. Broly noticed the look on her face wasn't consistent with someone talking on the phone. Most would have a far away look as they tried to visualize the person on the other end of the line. She was taking glances at him.

His first impulse was to seen Marron home. But he was her only line of defense so he would have to stick with her to protect her. When she finished at the hotdog stand, they continued. As Broly predicted, the five stopped what they were doing and followed.

When he stopped to scan to area for a coming battle, the three teens headed for the video game store and watched someone play through the window. Broly saw his chance to strike. He gave Marron a look that told her to play along and the two headed for the video game store.

"So Broly, what kind of game do you want?" she asked him, playing along with his ruse.

He was within striking range. "Something where I can kill a bunch of sneaky demons," Broly replied. He then grabbed one of the teens by the face and pulled him down to his knee, snapping his spine. The teen reverted to its normal form, a shadow demon. The other two tried to leap away but Broly managed to grab one by the foot. With a smirk he slammed it against the ground then threw it into the air. Cupping his right hand, he gathered a green ki ball in his hand and threw it at the demon, incinerating it in a bug explosion.

The businessman took that moment to charge toward Marron, knowing she'd make the perfect hostage. Marron saw him coming but knew she couldn't get away in time. He lunged at her, baring his fangs but stopped, his face inches from hers. She clearly saw the look of pain and shock on its mutilated face. Then she realized Broly had punched it in the stomach, stopping it in its tracks.

"Stay away from her," he growled. He pushed it forward, grabbed it but the sides of its torso, tossed it into the air, grabbed it by its belt line, and slammed it on the ground, creating a small crater. He lifted it again and did the same thing except this time it landed neck first and went limp.

Another shadow demon took that moment to attack him with its sickle, cutting a small gash on the Saiyan's right shoulder. Broly swung his fist at it but it ducked below his arm and jumped back. Broly growled. He couldn't pursue it for fear of leaving Marron behind and unprotected.

The shadow demon lunged at him again, dodging his punch and slashing him across the torso before jumping back again.

"Broly behind you!!!" Marron yelled when she saw the cell phone woman charge Broly from behind.

Her claws extended to stab him but Marron's warning worked. Broly jumped over the demon and kicked its back, sending it to the ground. Before it could crawl away Broly stomped on its back, paralyzing it from the waist down. He brought his foot up again and crushed its head beneath it. He frowned at his new shoes, which were now covered in blood, brains, and skull fragments.

He heard Marron scream and spun around. The last shadow demon had grabbed her from behind and now held its weapon against her neck. Broly took a step forward to which it responded by pressing its sickle harder against her neck. Broly stopped dead in his tracks.

Knowing he would follow to put the girl at risk, the shadow demon decided to make its escape. It lifted her over its head and threw her toward a hunting store, where she would land on a display case of hunting knives. Broly flew after her while the demon took off in the opposite direction. He managed to catch her and deposit her safely on the ground.

By the shadow demon thought it was in the clear. It could see a window on the ceiling, the perfect escape route. It flew toward it but found a fist to the face waiting, sending it crashing to the ground. It got to its feet only to find an angry Broly towering over it. It swung at him with its sickle but Broly caught it by the wrist. It attempted to slash him with its free hand's claws only to have it caught as well. Broly flashed it his most evil smirk before head butting it. The dazed demon stumbled back and Broly came on with a punch to the right then left side of its face. He sent it to the ground with an elbow to the face and finished it off by slamming the palm of his hand against its chest, crushing any organs under it.

He stood up and wiped the sweat from his face. As he looked around for Marron his eyes fell on one of the stores near by. He smiled. _Perfect._

"Broly," Marron called, running up to him.

"You owe me big time for saving your ass," he said, looking at her.

Marron grimaced but he did have a point. Her throat would be open right now if it wasn't for him. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just try a few outfits on for me. In that store."

She gave him a questioning look so he pointed to the store he'd chosen. She followed his finger and thought she was going to have a heart attack. She looked at Broly, then back at the store. "A deal's a deal." She started toward it.

Broly smirked and followed. Goten had told him many good things about this place called Victoria Secret.

Marron made a mental note: _Give her frying pan a good polish because it will be working overtime tonight._

((Capsule Corp))

Pan sighed as she entered her room, wrapped in a towel after taking a bath. She pulled it off and got dressed then dried her hair with a quick power up. The wonders of ki.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a picture of the gang taken shortly after Falcon joined. It featured, her, Bra, and Marron in the front with Falcon, Goten, and Trunks standing behind them. Falcon was the only one not smiling.

_Trunks. _She missed him, a lot. Though she knew she'd have to get over him she just couldn't. He haunted her dreams every night, making it difficult for her to sleep.

She remembered that terrible day, when Fang betrayed them, allowing his older brother Talon to finish Trunks off. She remembered the look on Falcon's face as he flew toward him. She could still hear him apologize as he showed her Trunks' tattered bandana.

She couldn't go on like this. She had to see him. Just one visit to other world to see how he was doing. Once she knew he was all right she could continue the fight without worrying about him so much. So after wrapping her bandana around her wrist she left her room to find her grandpa.

She found Goku getting a drink after one of his training sessions with her dad. "Grandpa."

"Oh hey Pan. I was wondering when you'd show up. Want to spar?"

She shook her head. "Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Could you…take me to other world."

Goku blinked a few times before he realized what she meant. "You want to see him don't you?"

She nodded.

Goku sighed and pulled his only granddaughter into a hug. "I think it's forbidden for the living to visit the dead like this."

"Please grandpa, I just want to see him one more time. I'm begging you."

He looked at her face and could see how badly this was affecting her. He hated seeing her like this. "Alright, but just this once."

She smiled. "Thanks grandpa."

"Anything for you," he replied, ruffling her hair.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he brought his fingers to his forehead. They disappeared, heading for the Grand Kai's planet.

((The Grand Kai's planet))

"Falcon and Bra have been gone far to long," Supreme Kai said as he looked at the papers ion the desk in front of him.

"Chill sir, those two can take care of themselves," Grand Kai replied.

"Supreme Kai does have a point," said Old Kai.

Just then, two Saiyans suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising the Kais and Kibito.

"Hey guys," Goku said with a grin.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Has something happened on Earth?" asked Kibito.

"No, everything's fine it's just the Pan…"

"Where's Trunks?" Pan interrupted.

The Kai's looked at her for a few seconds.

"Is that why you've come?" Supreme Kai asked.

She nodded.

Supreme Kai looked at Grand Kai. Grand Kai sighed. "Well, you see. Trunks, disappeared."

"What?!"

"No one's seen him for almost four days now." Kibito added.

"Where'd he go?"

"If we knew that we'd tell you," Old Kai answered.

Pan fell back, but Goku managed to catch her. "Pan, you okay?"

"Do I look okay grandpa?!" She yelled suddenly standing up straight. "I came here to see Trunks and I find that he's just disappeared!!!"

"We're sorry Pan. We've been looking for him this entire time," Supreme Kai said nervously.

"Well look harder!!!"

"Pan, yelling isn't going to help," Goku said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why? Why can't I at least see him again?" She started crying in his chest.

Goku grimaced and hugged her.

"We think he may be trying to find a way back to Earth," said Old Kai.

"Hear that Pan. Maybe you will see him again. Maybe he's gotten to Capsule Corp by now."

"Stop that grandpa. You know he'd not there."

"Maybe we should head back home."

Pan nodded, feeling a familiar emptiness inside her. She came her for some solace and found only more disappointment. Why was this happening to her? She wanted to at least talk to someone who could tell her why this all had to happen. Suddenly, she remembered someone who might have some answers for her.

"Wait grandpa."

Goku stopped, his fingers on his forehead.

Pan turned back to the Kai's. "Where's Fang?"

Everyone was caught off guard. That surprised them more than anything else that day.

"He's in the prison in another part of this building," Supreme Kai replied.

"Can you take me there?"

Kibito stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but that area is restricted to the…"

"Kibito," Supreme Kai said bringing the bodyguard's attention to him. The shot Kai nodded to him.

"Follow me," he said, heading for the door.

"Could you wait for me here?" she asked Goku.

"Sure," Goku said. He knew this is something Pan had to do on her own.

Giving him one last hug, she followed Kibito into the halls, heading for the cell the Draken Fang was being held in.

((Fang's cell))

The purple-haired Draken was now a shell of his former self. He sat against the wall on the floor of his cell, his knees pulled up and his eyes looking at the ground. His skin was much paler now since he avoided the sunlight that poured through the one window in his cell. He now had rings under his eyes from sleep deprivation. Though his cell had a bed it went unused. Since coming here he only sat in this exact spot refusing to do anything, even eat. It's not like he had to worry about his health. Drakens were an immortal people who couldn't die of something as simple as starvation.

He felt like dirt right now. He hated himself. He constantly thought back to the friends he had betrayed. They'd trusted him; he'd even started a romance with Pan. He was happy when they were around and felt lonely when they weren't. Right now, he craved to be with them, to join in their laughter.

But mostly he wanted to see Pan. His feelings for her hadn't changed even though she probably thought he was the worst scum of any world. He couldn't blame her, he thought the same way of himself. Everyday he hoped she would come here to see him so he could see her. He always could see her face, hear her voice, remember the feeling of holding her in his arms and kissing her. Those days were lost to him. He was doomed to rot in the prison by himself until the day his trial came. Or maybe they'd forget about him and he'd spend eternity locked in this cell until the day his soul left him to find another Draken egg. But those didn't exist anymore so his soul would fade out of existence and he would be no more.

_A fitting end for me _he thought solemnly.

He heard the lock to his cell's door click as the key opened it but paid it no heed. It was probably his guard brining another tray of food that would go untouched. So he just kept looking at the ground, not realizing who had walked in.

"Hello Fang."

His eyes shot open. It sounded like Pan. He could never forget her voice. But he could be imagining it. He heard her voice echo in his head many times only to find himself alone. He looked up and was shocked to find her standing in front of him. It was definitely her; she was standing in the light so her features were clear as a bell to him. "P-Pan?!"

She was initially angry with him when she walked in but when she saw his face that anger subsided. He looked terrible. He obviously hadn't eaten or slept in a long time. And from what the guard had told her and Kibito, he always just sat their looking miserable as ever.

She shook her head. She had to keep herself from looking soft. This was the guy that broke her heart. He was part of the reason Trunks was gone.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come for some answers Fang."

His surprise turned to sadness. She was only there to interrogate him. Oh well, she was still here.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why Fang? Why did you trick us like that?"

Fang took a deep breath. He should have known this was coming. "Chaos Kai ordered me to. It was simple: I was to join your ranks, gain your trust, and learn as much about you all as possible. Then, when I gave the signal, my brothers and myself were to attack."

That sounded right to her. But still, she wanted to know more. "Why didn't you go through with it?"

"Because…I…I…I grew to care about you guys."

Pan blinked in surprise. _He cared about us? _

"I'll admit, at first I was going to carry out my mission as planned but after watching you guys you made me remember my life before Chaos Kai."

"Before Chaos Kai?"

Fang nodded. "You treated me like my friends used to. And I didn't want it to end. So, I decided to turn against my brothers."

She kneeled before him. "Did you ever truly love me? Or was that all just an act?"

"Pan…of coarse I loved you. You remind me so much of Draken women, independent, tough, and vicious in battle, yet kind, selfless, and beautiful."

Pan blushed.

"When I realized how much you meant to me, I didn't want you to be miserable because of me. So, I tried to save you and Trunks."

She looked at the floor. She had Fang all wrong. But, there was still one more thing she had to know. "Why did you and your brother's join Chaos Kai? I thought Drakens were a righteous people."

"You're right, we were. Believe or not, Talon used to be the best among us. He'd always put others before himself, especially our own people. He wanted to be a good king when our father stepped down. Claw was very similar. They both strived to protect our people. I was the youngest so naturally I followed in their footsteps. They were my heroes; I strived to be just like them. The three of us made up the best line of defense for the Drakens. Then the plague hit and our people started dieing off. We were helpless to do anything. When our enemies struck we couldn't stop them. We and the rest of our people were wiped out. Naturally the three of us felt responsible for not being able to protect them. Then Chaos Kai appeared. He said he had the power to bring our home and people back if we helped him. The three of us quickly agreed. We were reluctant to do some of the things he asked of us but the drive to save our people kept us going. But then, something happened. Talon and Claw slowly lost the desire to help our people. All that mattered was serving Chaos Kai and getting what they wanted. They forgot our mission. The same thing was happening to me when I was sent to you guys."

"So your brothers are really good?"

"Yes, Chaos Kai just corrupted them."

"And you?"

"You all freed me. You and the others reminded of what I was fighting for. And I realized Chaos Kai lied to us just to get our power. So, I decided I'd fight to protect you guys. A lot of good it did. We still lost Trunks."

"Don't worry about him. We'll find a way to bring him back."

"I'm sure you will. I hope you'll be happy with him."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you love him. It was difficult to accept at first but now I realize he deserves you more than me."

Pan smiled. Fang really was one of the good guys now. "Thanks Fang. You don't know how much this helps." She hugged him, surprising him in the process.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for you Pan."

When they broke she stood up. "I have to get home now. But I'll come visit you. And who knows, maybe I can help get you out."

"Really?"

"What are friends for?"

His smile brightened. Friends, yes, she was his friend. And maybe the others will accept him again as well. "I look forward to it."

"Bye," she said before turning and heading out the door.

Both felt the same way. They'd been holding a heavy burden for a long time that had now been lifted thanks to the other. Now Pan could concentrate on defending Earth and Fang could try to help the effort to stop Chaos Kai and free his brothers from the corruption that had consumed them.

((Demon World))

Trunks pushed a few bangs from his face. The Thunder Tribe was setting up their next camp. He saw it all from his spot on a hill overlooking the camp, where he and Kilana were on guard duty. The pretty barbarian female was on a rock looking around the landscape for any signs of a threat. The two had become good friends over Trunks' time with the tribe. She was responsible for teaching him the ways of her people. And Trunks was a fast learner.

"This is a great view," Trunks commented.

"Stay focused on our task Trunks," she replied.

"You know, you should learn to lighten up sometimes."

"I have my duties in the tribe."

"I understand Kilana, but don't you ever take some personal time. I know there are plenty of guys in the tribe who like you."

Kilana frowned. "And what of it? I do not like any of them that way."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

Kilana looked away from him. It was obvious it was a touchy subject.

"I have, and I still am in love. Back on Earth there's this girl named Pan. She's my best friend's niece and the only girl I've ever loved. She's the entire reason I came here; o I can find a portal back to my world and see her again."

"My husband died years ago," Kilana said.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be, I never loved him. It was an arranged marriage. He was part of an influential family and my father wanted me to help cement a lasting friendship. He was very abusive and treated me like an animal. But he was killed in battle."

"So, you haven't ever loved anyone."

She shook her head.

"Then who is it?"

She looked around. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why?"

"Just promise, no one else in the tribe can know about him."

"Why?"

"Because, he is an Imperial."

"An Imperial?!"

She nodded.

"How could you love one of those guys? Their the worst of the worst." He was silence when Kilana pressed the tip of her staff against his neck.

"Do not ever talk about him like that. He was not like other Imperials. He fought for honor not greed or power."

"Who is he?"

She pulled her staff back and placed it on her shoulder. "His name is Azure. I met him in a battle. One of the ogres wounded me but I still tried to fight him. But I lost consciousness. I presumed he would kill me. But instead, he took me away from the battlefield and nursed me back to health. When I asked him why he replied by telling me he did not kill wounded opponents. We spent the winter together while my wounds healed. He was so kind to me. All my life I was treated like a work animal. He was the first to be gentle with me, the first to treat me like someone special. I could not help but fall in love."

"If he's so good then why did he become an Imperial?"

"An Imperial general named Talon defeated him in battle. To regain his honor, Azure needs a rematch. Talon promised him one when Chaos Kai rules this world. So he fights for that rematch."

"Have you seen him since then?"

"No, we both have our own duties. But before we parted ways I gave him the other half of this to remember me by," she reached into her top and pulled out a beaded necklace with the base of a tigrow's fang dangling off it.

"I hope you find him again. I know what it's like to be separated from the one you love."

"Maybe I will see him again. But until then, no other man shall have me."

Trunks smiled. So far Kilana had made herself look like a cold warrior that was all business. For the first time she appeared to be a woman. And on top of that, she was a woman in love with the enemy. He looked back at the village, wondering if the two of them will ever find their special someone's ever again.

Review please.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Claw was angry, very angry. Not only had Fortress Black Cloud sustained heavy damage that would keep it grounded for a few decades, but also Talon didn't seem to give a damn about it. _All he ever does is screw Youkai, fall asleep at meetings, and swing his little sword around in the training room!!!_

He tracked his white-haired older brother to the training room, where he was swinging around his _little_ sword. In fact it was anything but little. The blade was almost six feet long and a foot wide, with runes etched into the black metal that made it. The handle itself was two feet long and wrapped in white bandages. Hanging of its end was a small gold chain looped through a red stone. Even though it was a huge weapon, Talon was swinging it around as easily as Falcon did with the S-Blade, a testament to Talon's strength.

"Talon!!!" Claw yelled, causing Talon to stop a downward swing.

"That was rather rude Claw," he said, feigning hurt.

"Will you cut that out already. I'm getting tired of how calmly you seem to be taking everything," Claw growled back.

"What should I be worried about?" Talon asked, propping his sword on his right shoulder.

"The master left you in charge to destroy those Saiyans and take West City. And yet you've ordered all attacks on it to cease. They're so relaxed two of them were shopping when our assassins struck!!!"

"I never ordered any assassination attempts."

Claw frowned. "I did, I figured something should be done."

"And it met with total failure."

Claw glared at him. "All I'm saying is we should be constantly attacking with everything we have, not hold back and wait for them to counterattack. You've been dragging this on for far to long. We should hold most of the city by now."

"I understand your feelings brother. You feel that we should be attacking right now and not let our enemies fool around."

"That's kind of what you do in a war!!!"

Talon stroked his chin with his left hand. "So what do you suggest?"

"I say we attack with everything we have. Keep constant pressure on them. Let them stay in a constant state of fear for an attack and bring on a feeling of doom upon the city."

"Send all our demon armies at them. And what will that accomplish?"

"What?"

"If you remember correctly, we once sent an army of 50,000 of our finest troops against Shadow Reaper's dwelling. He single-handedly wiped them out. He's far more powerful now, and he has others around him who are just as powerful. Sending those demons to attack, even in the Saiyans' weakened state, like that will only result in complete annihilation. Then what? If we lose that much then what will protect our portals? No one except a few hundred poorly trained guards. And Shadow Reaper could handle them all by himself."

"Still, you shouldn't be dragging it on like this. And you shouldn't allow the enemy to be so relaxed."

"You see I want the Saiyans to take back Earth. I want our forces to be pushed out. I want them to have total control of Earth again."

"You traitor!!!"

"You didn't let me finish."

Claw quieted down.

"Our mission is to prepare Earth for the master's return. Let me ask you something. Do you know why Lord Chaos Kai left this planet and went into space?"

Claw blinked. He honestly had no idea.

Talon smirked. "Well, back during his first war against the Kais he commanded an unstoppable army, the Fallen Legion. Chaos Kai created each warrior in it himself. He molded it into the perfect weapon of mass destruction. It never lost a single battle and conquered countless worlds for our lord. But when he was defeated and sealed away, his army lost its power as well. So, the Kais sealed the Fallen Legion in a pocket dimension in hopes it will never be released again. The army is still there, as well as our lord's planet, the Armageddon Moon; named because whenever it appeared in the skies of a planet, its inhabitants could expect total destruction to follow. Now, the only was to reach that pocket dimension is a portal located in the middle of the universe, right between the four galaxies. Our lord must travel there to awaken his army, then come back to conquer Earth with it. But it will take time; he's still got a quarter of the way left to go. And he has to travel back. That takes more time, so he ordered me to drag this war out for him. Those demons we've used are considered expendable. All he needs is the Fallen Legion."

"So why aren't we attacking to stall the Saiyans?"

"Because, if we're constantly attacking day and night they'll become much more meticulous at watching our every move. In that alert state they may figure out our masters plan. Knowing the Kais, they'll find a way to get Shadow Reaper and a few others to our master and stop him before he can awaken his army. But if they stay relaxed, it'll be much easier for the master to complete his quest without any resistance. I say let them take back Earth; let them think they've won. It may take some time, but he'll come back."

"And we're to just sit here until that happens?"

"I never said that did I? The master left me one more order. When he reaches the portal he'll give the two of us permission to attack. He wants Shadow Reaper, Broly, and the ones called Goku and Vegeta unharmed. He wants to deal with them himself. But the others, the half breeds and quarter breed, are free game to us. It doesn't matter to him whether they live or die. So there's your action. But we'll wait for them to push our forces off Earth. Then we'll try to eliminate a few. But maybe it will more entertaining to see the look on their faces when they realize the demons are nothing but a big distraction. Until then we must be patient. Because when the master returns, along with the Armageddon Moon and the Fallen Legion, the real war begins."

With that, Talon spun around and resumed his training.

Claw chuckled. It amazed him how deceptive his master could be. This whole time, the demon invasion had been one big curtain to hide Chaos Kai's true plan. All right, he'd be patient. He looked forward to seeing what the master's unstoppable army would be like. This called for celebration. So, he turned and headed out to find his concubines. _Who knows, maybe even Youkai will care to join. _

((The Rebel Base))

While Claw was having his own little celebration the Rebels were having their own. Not surprisingly, it was a much, much bigger party. After most of the serious wounds sustained from the siege of Fortress Black Cloud were patched up or healed the Rebels went into full celebrations. Since that morning, they'd been in the massive mess hall, which could seat everyone in the underground civilization, eating, dancing, exchanging stories, playing games, and giving speeches. Of coarse this meant there was a lot of alcohol. And that and demons just didn't mix well.

So Falcon wasn't surprised when a fight broke out and in no time escalated into a full brawl, with every citizen in the chamber getting involved. It beat any bar fight Falcon had experienced. Of coarse he wasn't about to waste his time on a bunch of drunken demons. He simply sat at his table, enjoying his own drink and watching the bodies fly. Even though he wasn't Hybrid or Super Saiyan, his eyes were now emerald green. He'd explained that since he was seven his eyes had been like this, going back to onyx only when he lost his tail. In this state he could still bring out more power than Super Saiyan. It was sort of like what happened to Gohan. Falcon could use a lot of Super Saiyan energy without transforming. In a way, he was always a Super Saiyan, though Hybrid would be preferable in a big battle.

He'd originally come to the party with Bra and Ebony who, much to his surprise, were now good friends. He didn't know about the truce they'd made with each other. Of coarse he wouldn't, he didn't even know they loved him. When the brawl had started, even though they were sober, the two girls eagerly joined the fight to have fun. He'd lost track of both of them shortly afterward. He didn't worry too much. Bra and Ebony were great fighters on their own, and even more powerful when working together. They could take care of themselves.

He was somewhat perturbed when he had to lift his mug, spin his chair around, and place it on the table that was behind him. A split second later, two brawling demons crashed into the table he'd just vacated, turning it to splinters. He'd seen them coming and knew what would happen.

From his new position he caught sight of a head of fiery red hair. It was Ebony all right. She was being dragged on the ground by her hair, which was currently in the hand of another Rebel. Falcon at first thought he should do something but then he saw a flash of blue above the Rebel's head. It was soon tumbling into a few other brawlers. Bra offered her hand to Ebony, who accepted it and got to her feet. The two nodded at each other before leaping back into the mass of flailing bodies, flying mugs and bottles, and splintering chairs.

Before she disappeared Falcon caught one last flash of her now blue tail. With Ebony's help, she'd found a potion that permanently dyed it the color of her choice. Like she said: Brown was so not her color. Falcon actually thought it was quite appropriate.

So he sat and watched, having to switch tables a few more times, and even managed to order a few refills from maids that weren't completely involved in the brawl. But a look at the massive hourglass, that was used to tell the time, in the center of the mess hall told him it was getting late and he and Bra would have to be well-rested for the trip to Valick's village, where the portal back to Earth waited. It was time to end this brawl, or at least get Bra out. He took one last swig from his mug before standing up and heading for where he last saw the princess. Soon, more bodies were flying.

((Later))

"Ouch!!! Falcon that stings," Bra whined as he dabbed a cut on her shoulder. She'd received a few of these in the fighting but none of them were serious. Falcon had carried her out of the mess hall and back to her room, where he started tending her wounds.

"You knew this would happen if you got involved," Falcon replied, dabbing the cloth in a healing potion and dabbing the cut again, making Bra wince. "That should do it."

"Thanks."

Falcon nodded. "Any other wounds?"

"Well there was this pain in my back, but I'm not sure if it's a flesh wound."

"Is it a dull pain?"

She nodded.

"Then it's just a minor bruise," he replied. But just to be safe he pulled the back of her shirt up to inspect it. He was surprised to find something else other than the small bruise on her back. At the small of her back, just above her crack, was a tattoo. It was done in red ink and depicted the Royal Seal of the Vegeta clan (the symbol on King Vegeta's armor. It looks kind of like an anchor). "When did you get this?"

"Oh that thing? I got it yesterday. Ebony put it on me. I didn't think you'd mind to much seeing as how you have one of your own," she replied, taping the place on his arm where his black tattoo was located.

"You're parents are going to have a fit."

"Mom won't mind to much. And I know how to handle daddy."

"Suit yourself," Falcon said, placing the potion on the nightstand. He sat down next to her.

"So we're heading for Valick's village tomorrow?" she asked.

Falcon nodded. "Their shaman knows how to open portals to others worlds."

"Perfect, I can't wait to get back home and see the look on everyone's faces when I tell them what we've been up to."

"Hopefully the demons haven't been attacking to severely."

"Falcon, do you think we can win?"

"I don't try to predict the future Bra. I take things as they come and adapt. That's how I've survived here for so long."

Bra smirked. That was definitely a Falcon response.

"But I will say this, when Vegeta's back on his feet we'll have a better chance."

She let out a tired yawn. "Better get to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, we do," Falcon replied. He knew she should go to sleep soon. She needed her beauty sleep and when she didn't get it she could be scarier then any Frying Pan of Doom. He felt something on his shoulder and looked at her. She'd fallen asleep, using his arm as a pillow. Carefully, he took her in his arms, pulled back the bed sheets, set her down, and tucked her in. After brushing back a few strands of hair from her face he spun around and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

((The next afternoon))

Bra wiped the sweat from her brow. Even in this cold she worked up quite a sweat. She, Falcon, Ebony, and Valick, along with twenty other Rebel troops had formed a column that marched over the rolling hills of the steppes region, where Valick's village was located.

"We're here!!!" Valick yelled from his position on top of a hill. The others rushed forward and looked at the small valley bellow. Valick's village was about a mile in diameter, surrounded by walls made from animal bones. The houses were simple dwellings made of an adobe-like material mined from an area a few miles away from the village. They were all doom shaped and most were only one story high, but a few had two stories. In the very center was a large tepee made of animal skins, where the shaman made his home. "It's good to be home," Valick mumbled before starting down the hills.

The gate opened as they approached and they were greeted by a number of villagers. The children eagerly ran among them, often stopping to marvel at the weapons and armor the warriors carried. Most of the grownups rushed to welcome Valick and a few others in the column who called this village home.

After the initial welcome, Valick led Falcon, Bra, and Ebony toward one of the two-story houses.

"Daddy!!!" a few small voices yelled from the house. Three children, two little boys and a younger-looking girl rushed out of the house and hugged Valick.

"Daddy we missed you," the little girl, with auburn hair, blue skin, and hazel eyes cried.

Valick smiled and picked her up. "Have you been good while I was away Nisa?"

"Yep, I've been taking good care of mommy."

"We have to," one of the little boys protested.

"What's going on out here?" a female voice said from the entrance. A woman with auburn hair tied in a single long braid, hazel eyes, and blue skin appeared at the entrance. She froze when she saw Valick. "Valick?!"

Valick set Nisa down. "Hello Miana."

She stood in place a few seconds before rushing forward and hugging Valick around the neck. "I was so worried," she cried.

"Relax, I'm back now aren't I?" He pulled back and kissed her.

Bra was genuinely surprised. Valick didn't' strike her as the type of guy who was a husband and father. "He's got a family."

"Yep, his wife Miana and his four kids; his sons Shardick, Jin, and Falcon, and a daughter named Nisa," explained Ebony

"Falcon?" our Falcon asked.

"Valick named him after you."

Falcon was genuinely flattered.

"Where's the fourth, Shardick?" asked Bra.

"He's at one of the Rebel bases. Don't ask me which one," Ebony answered.

"Come on guys. Miana says dinner's almost ready," Valick said, an arm around his mate's shoulder's and the other propping little Falcon, who had his father's blond hair and his mother's hazel eyes, on his shoulder.

"We'll go meet with the shaman in the morning," Falcon said before following Valick and his family inside. Bra and Ebony weren't far behind.

((On a hilltop overlooking the village))

"The defenses are pretty good, but we should be able to break through," a barbarian said before turning to Tempest.

The Thunder Tribe chief nodded. "We attack at dawn. Spread the word."

On the hilltop next to this one, Kilana and Trunks looked down at the village before them.

"Do we really have to do this?" Trunks asked.

"We need more provisions for the next big hunt. Villages always provide us with what we need."

"What will happen to the villagers?"

"Like it or not my friend, they all will be killed. We cannot have anyone left that might try to follow us."

Trunks grimaced. He didn't like the idea of killing innocent people, even if they were demons.

"Just stick with me. I will try to keep you from having to kill anyone but be ready just in case."

Trunks nodded and took one last look at the village before the two of them headed back to the small warrior camp. According to Kilana it wouldn't be too difficult to take the village. But Trunks still had a bad feeling. Tomorrow they would attack and pillage the village (that rhymed) and kill the inhabitants. It was their way of life.

He and his barbarian allies were in for a big surprise.

Review please.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

With the welcome homes and celebrations complete, everyone went to bed to prepare for the next day's events. Valick and Miana's room occupied the whole of the upstairs and Falcon highly doubted they were sleeping after being separated for so long. The bottom floor consisted of a living/dining room where the main entrance was located, a kitchen, and another bedroom, which the kids shared. Falcon, Bra, and Ebony had been given sleeping mats, which they placed in the living room. Falcon had set up in a corner to the right of the main entrance, placing him under a window. Bra and Ebony decided to share a blanket and were in the corner opposite of Falcon's. The windows allowed a soft, cool breeze to enter the room and the girls wanted to stay away from it. Falcon didn't mind; he liked the cold.

Now, in the middle of the night, Falcon lay awake on his mat, staring at the ceiling, his hands crossed behind his head. As usual he wasn't sleepy. His acute hearing allowed him to pick up Bra and Ebony's peaceful snores and the occasional scream or moan from upstairs. But even with these sounds it was a peaceful night in the village. And tomorrow he and Bra would bid it and the rest of Demon World farewell and go back to Earth with the antidote Vegeta so desperately needed. Then they could start taking back the planet.

But like many more peaceful times before, this one was ended when an ominous feeling came over Falcon. Like most Saiyans, he had a sixth sense for impending danger, which had been heightened in his case. And something in the air just didn't feel right. It was so peaceful, so calm. He saw it as the calm before the storm. The question was, what was causing this feeling to come over him? He had to investigate.

He silently rose from bed and picked up his sword, which had been propped against the wall next to him, before heading for the door.

A sudden breeze had made Bra stir and she sat up in bed, causing Ebony to groan in protest as the blankets over her shifted. Bra rubbed her eyes and scanned the room. Though it was dark, she could make out a shape in the door. "Falcon?"

She must have gotten his attention because she saw two glowing emerald-green eyes staring back at her. "What?" he asked in a low voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. Don't follow. You'll need sleep for tomorrow."

"Oh…okay. Be careful."

The eyes moved in a nodding motion before disappearing into the darkness.

At first, Bra's instincts told her to follow him to make sure he'd be okay. But she quickly decided against that action. Falcon may work well with others but he was a loner at heart. Like any good loner, he needed alone time. And she cared about him enough to respect that need. So she lay back down and settled back down. Still feeling chilled from the breeze; she snuggled closer to Ebony and closed her eyes.

Outside, Falcon set a coarse for the main gate. His instincts told him the disturbance he sensed was outside the village. His glowing eyes acted as night vision, allowing him to see the guards asleep at their posts. Hopefully they wouldn't need to be disturbed.

He stealthily leapt over the gate and landed in a crouch outside the village walls. He placed his free hand on the ground and felt the soil between his fingers. He had to be in the right state of mind for a quick and undetected patrol and getting a literal feel of the land helped. As he felt the soil his muscles relaxed, his nostrils flared, his ears perked, and a tingle went up and down his spine. Something was definitely up; he could feel the tension in the air.

He started off in a sprint, his feet touching the ground for less than a millisecond before leaving the ground. He headed for the highest nearby hill, knowing it would give him a good view of the surrounding landscape.

Just before he reached the hill's crest he picked up the sound of voices and hit the dirt. He lay absolutely still, holding his breath to confirm the presence of a conversation. It was faint but he did pick up two gruff voices from the other side of the hill. He carefully crawled the rest of the way up the hill and peaked over the top. His special night vision allowed him to see two figures standing next to each other a few feet from the bottom of the hill.

From their large size he easily identified them as barbarians. From his experience, Falcon knew a raiding party wasn't to far off. No doubt they planned to attack the village, steal supplies, most of the women and children, and kill all the men with the exception of some slaves for the females' entertainment. But he couldn't know what actions to take until he knew which tribe they were. So he stayed in place, listening carefully to every word they said.

It was mainly stuff about what they planned to take the next morning, which gave Falcon the time for the attack. Then he heard what he wanted. _One of them said Raikhan. So they're with the Thunder Tribe. _

Now that he knew whom he was up against he needed information on their planned attack. The only place to get that was the camp. During his time with the Shadow Tribe he'd been taught the strategies of various tribes, including the Thunder Tribe. Raikhan was the thunder god so the tribe would position their camp in the direction storms came from, hoping to gain strength from their god in the coming battle. In this landscape most storms came from the southeast so Falcon guessed they were southeast of the village. His current position was to the east so all he had to do was head slightly to his right.

He went back behind the hill he was on and went around the next few hills next to it so he'd stay out of sight. Once he knew he was clear, Falcon took off in a sprint in the suspected direction of the camp. He had to be careful with his movements. There were no doubt other patrols out and he had to stay out of sight. He couldn't move to quickly or he risked detection but if he wasn't quick enough he couldn't give Valick's village sufficient warning.

It was about an hour later when he came across it. The surrounding hills made a bowl shape that the Thunder Tribe had used to set their camp in. Their strategy was to stay low and undetected.

Falcon used his sash to secure his sword to his back then proceeded toward the tents in a crawl. In an almost catlike manner, he crept toward the camp, keeping a careful eye on the guards stationed around the camp. From its size he knew there couldn't be more than fifty but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in toughness and sheer determination.

When he was within range, he rose to a crouch and sprang forward in a lunge toward the nearest tent. He pressed his back against the wall as a group of warriors walked out of the camp to relieve the other guards. After making sure the coast was clear, Falcon zipped behind a weapon rack and waited for two females to turn their backs to him. When they complied he snuck next to another tent and crouched behind two barrels. From his current position he could see the chief tent, where the leaders were discussing their strategy. He saw the cover he wanted in the form of a pile of furs and bones, supplies waiting to be turned into useful tools.

Making sure the coast was clear; Falcon darted for the cover and ducked in the small space between the pile and the tent. He pulled a couple of furs over him to help camouflage him. Fortunately, his current position put him right next to a small gap in the skins that acted as walls for the tent. He pushed them slightly apart and peaked in.

Two barbarians were seated right in front of him but he could see the map laid out on the table.

Tempest was using his sword as a pointer as he gave out orders to those present. "Shuden, your group will attack the village's gate while Jenauk leads the main group in an attack from the south. While you distract them, I will lead my force in from the north. We have found a pass through the hills that will allow us to use them as cover. With their defenses centered on the gate and east wing, my group will breach the wall and overrun the village. We will open the gate to let Shuden's group in. Jenauk, your group will stay outside the village to stop any escape attempts. Now when we attack the villagers will no doubt send their women and children into the shaman's quarters in the center of the village. We will surround it and burn them out. Remember take only what you can carry for now. Once the rest of the tribe arrives we will be able to pick the place clean. Understood?"

The others grunted their yeses.

"Now as for how the supplies we take will be divided…"

Falcon stopped listening to what the chief was saying. He focused his attention on the map, memorizing their plan of attack. It was a classic diversion. They were going to send a large and small force to apply pressure two certain areas of the defenses while a small infiltration force attacks from the rear. Falcon was impressed. Most barbarians would have their main force attack from behind. This one was using their largest force as a diversion. But he saw the flaw. If Tempest's force could be stopped and the largest force broken up, the entire operation would fail.

He had the information he needed. It was time to head back. He decided it would be best for him to start a diversion to make the going easier. So, he carefully slipped his sheath sword into the tent. One of the two in front of him was asleep. He gave the sleeping demon a good wallop with the tip of his sheath and quickly drew his weapon back.

The awakened demon punched the barbarian next to him, thinking he was the one who hit him. This of course escalated into a full fight that drew everyone's attention. As others in the camp rushed toward the tent entrance to help break it up, Falcon slipped out of the camp. He decided to approach from the north to find the pass Tempest spoke of. He had a pretty good idea of where to look.

((Two hours later))

Falcon quietly opened the door to Valick's house. He'd found the pass and had formulated a defense strategy. But they had only a few hours left to prepare. He headed for the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked to where Bra and Ebony slept.

He raised a curious eyebrow. Bra and Ebony were kissing each other. And it wasn't just butterfly kisses; there was deep-throat tongue action involved. He shook off his shock and continued toward the stairs. In reality, both Bra and Ebony were asleep and having very vivid dreams involving him. And in their close proximity to each other they had started kissing thinking it was Falcon.

Falcon reached the door to Valick and his wife's room. He frowned when he heard all to familiar noises. This was going to be harder then he thought. He knocked on the door.

"Beat it," Valick called back.

Falcon sighed and knocked again.

"I'm busy…right…now," Valick replied, obviously between kisses.

That was the last straw for Falcon. He raised his foot and kicked the door down. Valick and Miana looked at him in shock, Miana in top of Valick and straddling him. She quickly scrambled off him and hid herself under the covers while Valick sat up to face Falcon.

"What's the big idea?!" Valick yelled.

Before Falcon could reply the sounds of Bra and Ebony screams could be heard from downstairs. His dramatic entrance had woken them from their Falcon fantasies and they reacted to finding themselves lip locked with each other.

"Valick we have a problem."

"It had better be important. What is it?" Valick growled, pulling a pair of pants on.

"Barbarians," Falcon replied.

Valick froze. "A raiding party?"

Falcon nodded.

"We have to sound the alarm," Valick said, frantically putting on his battle gear.

""No Valick, if we sound the alarm they'll know we figured out their plans."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to calmly wake everyone and gather all fighters in the shaman's tent. I'll tell you the situation there. But it's imperative that we make the village look like it's still asleep."

"Okay," Valick agreed, strapping his sword on. He leaned to his mate and gave her a kiss. "We'll finish up later."

The two headed downstairs, where Bra and Ebony were currently giving each other looks of suspicion mixed with embarrassment.

"What's going on Falcon?" Bra asked, noticing the urgency with how Falcon moved.

"You two come with me," Falcon ordered.

They looked at each other but didn't question him as they got out of bed and followed him out.

"Take care of the kids while I'm gone!!!" Valick called to Miana.

The group went from house to house, waking the inhabitants then explaining the situation. Most of the fighters started preparing without a single questions once "barbarian raiding party" was mentioned.

In no time they had all gathered in the shaman's large tent, which acted as a home for him and a meetinghouse. The shaman was a short, wrinkled demon whose blue skin had taken a lighter color in his old age. He wore a red robe with yellow runes sewed into the bottom and the end of the sleeves, with a star on the back.

"What are we going to do about this attack?" One of the warriors asked.

"Falcon, if you'd please explain," Valick said, motioning toward the large map of the village and surrounding landscape hanging at the head of the room.

Falcon stepped up to the map. "They'll attack in three separate groups. The largest will attack from the south while a second smaller one attacks the gate. These are diversions for another small force that will come in from the north and take the rear while we're distracted with the other areas."

"That pass is the easiest way to get to us from that direction," Valick added.

"So what is our defense plan?" the shaman asked.

"We'll attack them before they attack us," Falcon replied.

The tent erupted in murmurs.

"Because they want to stay hidden, they'll stick to the low ground. We'll position troops on top of the surrounding hills. Valick, you will lead the sixteen best archers onto those hills. I want five positioned on each side of the pass and three to hang back behind each to provide cover for a withdrawal. Meanwhile, I'll lead another group to the southwest and come around behind the largest force."

"Yes, stop their actual attack and break up their largest force and they will break into a retreat," the shaman observed.

"That's the plan," Falcon replied.

"Alright then. Prepare yourselves for battle. But remember, we have to make it look like they have caught us by surprise. Go now," the shaman ordered.

"So Falcon, who's going with you?" asked Valick as he, Falcon, Bra, and Ebony left the meeting.

"Ebony and seven others," Falcon replied.

"Me?" Ebony asked in surprise.

"Yes, now go retrieve your weapons. You'll need them."

"Falcon, what about me?" asked Bra.

"You're to stay back in the shaman tent with the women and children. If this plan fails you'll be their last line of defense."

"Wait, you're making me stay behind the lines. As in out of the action?"

"It's an important job."

"But Falcon…"

"No buts Bra. You'll stay back with the women and children. Ebony, go get ready. Valick, gather your archers."

He hurried off to find the warriors his part of the plan required, leaving a shocked and hurt princess behind. She couldn't believe he'd give her an order like that. Did he not think she was up to the challenge?

Ebony noticed her reaction and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bra. I'm willing to bet Falcon's keeping you back so you won't risk getting hurt. He's just looking out for your safety."

"Really?"

Ebony smiled. "His ways are complicated, but I can tell he doesn't want you to be in danger."

Bra smiled back.

So, Valick and his sixteen archers headed north. Five of them positioned themselves behind the tops of the hills that made up the right side of the pass and another five went on the left. On three hills behind each group the backup archers positioned themselves. Falcon, Ebony, and seven other defenders made their way southwest and waited for the attack from the south to come. Everyone else returned to their quarters waiting for the alarm to sound. Though they would be ready when the time came.

The stage was set.

((With Trunks))

With the break of dawn, the Thunder Tribe broke into their attack groups. Tempest led fourteen north for the rear attack. Trunks and Kilana were in the largest group of twenty-two while the third group of twelve headed for the gate.

He couldn't wipe the sweat forming on his brow due to the mask made of a tigrow skull he was forced to wear. It was customary for him to wear it for his first raid. His sweaty palms tightened their grip on the crude sword in his right hand and the shield on his left.

"Just stay with Trunks. We will make it through this," Kilana said reassuringly.

He nodded back even while his mask hid his nervous expression. He never thought he'd be so hesitant to go to a battle. But he had a feeling something big was going to happen today. Whether it was good or bad he couldn't tell.

It may be the 26th but this next part was typed up yesterday so consider my Christmas present to you guys for your great reviews. So thanks to everyone whose reviewed. I'm glad my fic's entertained you for this long. And it's still far from over.

Thanks to…

ChasD

Story Weaver1

tillallareone

darksupersayian

Jolly Rancher

dragonflamaster (dragonmaster666)

Jonathan Cairns

Erica

Draco the Destroyer

LauraNeatO

lobsstaceyters

limelie

donkeykong27

Northern Swordsman

ytroneshoes

YukinaAmonYoki

RyuJouyou

Jay

Xero Reflux

mT96

VegetaPrinceofDarkness

Tenshu

Kevin

I-LOVE-VEGETA

VG Terra

Animemanjr

Shinlin

GothicBlacre

Metal Dragon1

The Author

sopan

Trugeta

majorjared19

reader

Blusher

Dew-Drop Viper

majub

big-boogiebop:D

ladybugg

Billy bob the Hater

Arano Honou

Claire

Saiyan Of Legend

Anubis the gaurd of the dead

JoEbLoG

harmony22

RobbyT15

John Campbell

Joseph

Demon-bytch

Dacecika

JF-1986

Jumper Prime

Rose Vaughn

Moonfire Thunderstorm

Darkanglewings

Kaeru Soyokaze

Anime-Crusader

Disturbed-Chibi

Sayain Queen

J.Snoop

Firekeeper727

Numb-nuttad

Fudge-me-HARD

chin

Amy

Star

Anonymous

Son Oliver

tlc4life

a-hamtaro-dreamer

Lord of Saiyans

Daniel

Lauren

anna0

ShenronTheGreat

Kawaii Youkai

Sean Oetter

Starfox

GT Freak

Cool

vamps

Halein

Rite4ever

…and everyone who's took time to read Legends Never Die but still hasn't reviewed.

Merry Christmas!!!

The next chapter should be up on Wednesday. Don't worry, it'll cover much more than just the battle.

Review please.

To Stonehenge and Some Kind of Monster:

I just want to clear a few things up with my writing style. You see, I'm not out to create a literary master piece, I'm just writing something other people can read and hopefully enjoy. You've both stated that you're not big DBZ fans so I'll give you a basic plot for the show. A big villain shows up and threatens the universe. Goku and the gang set out to stop him. They defeat each of his henchmen before taking on the big guy himself. I'm trying to stay true to the show here. If you don't like the plot of DBZ then you won't like the plot of my fic. I'm writing something for the fans of the show. SkoM, you told me I haven't had enough antagonists; that Chaos Kai has been the only one so far. Well here's a list of the antagonists that have shown up so far: ogres, giants, skeletons, gargoyles, officers, Azul, Viper, Azure, Talon, Claw, Fang (sort of), Heavy Blaze, barbarians, Magmas, Shadow, and a few others I can't remember right now but you get the picture. And they still have more to face. You both seem to really want some doom and gloom in the war. Well, Talon explained why that hasn't been happening. If you want a real war so bad just wait till Chaos Kai comes back, which will be quite a few chapters from now. I first need to build up the relationships between the characters. You both seem to also not like what you've deemed "pointless humor" or the "childish antics" of the protagonists. Well guess what, that's what DBZ is all about. It's about fighting, pointless humor, with some drama here and there. And that's why fans like it. They want the pointless humor. Everyone I just listed loved those parts where Marron hit Broly with the frying pan, they like Broly's psychotic antics, they like the catfights between Bra and Ebony, they like all the humor. And yes, this is an action/adventure fic but if you haven't noticed it has the word ROMANCE right next to it. The first chapters focused on the action and now I'm mixing a little action with the developing romance.

Some Kind of Monster once wrote, "I have found though some of of the most popular stories on the net are also some of the worst written. I'm here to give criticism to those who believe thye arre the best." Okay first of all I don't think I'm the best. In fact I know I'm not the best writer out there. I've got fanfic idols that write much better than I. Second, why do so many people like those badly written fics? Because they're fun to read and very entertaining. That's what writing fanfiction's all about. It's about entertaining people and giving them something they like reading. I've seen some of the best-written stories get no reviews whatsoever because they're just not fun to read. Those badly written ones may not be pretty, but they are damn sure fun to read.

So from now on judge my fics by how much they entertain you not how well or badly they're written. That's what my fics are all about. So stop talking like my literature teacher, I write this stuff to escape that. Ifyou're not entertained then I don't know what to do to help you. All I can say is stop reading and don't waste your time with mine.

And you might want to check your spelling before you send in your reviews, because all those errors make them lose every ounce of professionalism.

Oh and one more thing: clears throat I CAN MAKE MY FICS HOWEVER DAMN LONG I WANT THEM TO BE!!!


	50. Chapter 49

Stonehenge and Some Kind of Monster

I was honesty just trying to give some friendly criticism to your criticism last chapter. And I haven't branded anyone as "war hawks", which seems vastly out of context. I was just trying to explain to you why I write the way I do so you might judge this story in a different light. I understand you're just trying to "help". But just what do you mean by, "I am trying to help you put some real creativity and artistry in Legends Never Die"? I can understand the artistry part but like I said before, I'm not trying to write a work of art here. But are you also saying this fic has no **_real_ **creativity already? Because that's the message I'm getting. I'll have you know that when I came up with the idea for this fic while writing "The Lone Wolf" I spent six months planning out the main points and adding in the details to build up to them. Do you know how hard it is to build up on such an obscure character as the Legendary Super Saiyan? Maybe not because you're obviously not a DBZ fan so I'll explain itto you. He only had a half-minute appearance in the entire series and that was a very shadowy one. And once you get deep into researching him, coming up with how to add him to the story can cause many headaches. It's not as easy as just plopping him into the DBZ universe. Even now I'm constantly come up with new characters and situations and getting rid of others. Plus I have to keep up with the weekly update requirement I gave myself, something most authors don't give a rat's ass about. If you updated your fics every week you might understand. Sometimes I can't sleep at night because the ideas keep flying through my head. I've got a cold because of it!!! When someone puts that much time and effort into their work you don't ever, EVER say you want to help put some **_real_** creativity into it. I've even listened to some of your criticism. In fact it was your request for a more warlike setting and feeling that helped inspire Chaos Kai's Fallen Legion. I did that so the later part of the fic would have that element. So don't think for a second that I was ignoring you or spitting on your criticism. But I have to take a stand here because my friends have helped a lot with this fic and some of their ideas have put in. And many of those ideas were in the humor department, which you two ridiculed so much, so thank them for some of the good laughs. In fact one of them just gave me an idea for another way Marron can "discipline" Broly. I'm sure my true Dragonball (and that's without Z or GT on the end) fans will appreciate it. When you say it lacks creativity you insult all of us that have really helped on this. Maybe that's not what you meant but it sure as hell looks like it.

Also, I never said badly written fics are fun to read. I meant some of them are and those tend to be the humorous ones. In fact I think a few are on my favorites list. One of my favorites, though it's not on the list because I wasn't a registered member when I read it, had a terrible plot, was vastly overstretched, and relied heavily on the childish antics and stereotypes of the show's characters. But because it made me laugh to the point of tears I forgot about the bad stuff. My advice to you: get a sense of humor because you've asked for too much doom and gloom.

And I don't write to improve my skills I write because I like to write. And you should listen more carefully to Talon because he's been my tool for answering your criticism. When you asked why things are being stretched out without any action he explained that he was stalling for time. When you asked why the characters are being allowed to goof off so much he explained because he wanted to lure them into a false sense of security. He's the one who's holding back the Imperial forces because he knows how pointless it would be to attack head on. And I've used Claw to put your criticism into the fic. Like you, he doesn't want things so stretched out, he doesn't want the heroes to be so relaxed, he doesn't like watching everyone goof off, and he wants them to feel doomed 24/7. So before you tell me to read your criticism more carefully, you should listen more carefully to Talon and Claw. Listen to the Drakens!!!

Here's a tip. E-mail me, at ravenblack1019 at aol dot com, your suggestions on how you feel this fic can be improved in certain areas and I'll write you back saying how I may use it or how it might not work with how I plan to write this. Maybe then we can resolve a few issues without any flaming. The same goes for you Some Kind of Monster. Who knows, maybe you'll help bring another argument between Talon and Claw. But I'll tell you right now the humor, no matter how pointless you say it is, is going to stay. From what I've seen so far you've tried to make this a more serious fic and you just can't do that to a DBZ fic. It has its serious moments and its humorous ones. I made this one for the fans of the show so deal with it.

I ask that my other reviewers not attack Stonehenge for this. It may have been an honest mistake. And I don't like insult exchanges between my reviewers. We're here to read, not argue. But I request that you include in your next reviews a list off the reasons you're DBZ fans, because it seem to have eluded Stonehenge and a few others. And I ask that they take it maturely and don't use their usual simple reply of, "I don't care." That really does sound immature and unprofessional.

Anyway, my reasons are because it introduced me to anime and I wouldn't be writing fics right now if it hadn't hooked me. Plus I like the fighting, the humor, and especially the characters: primarily Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Broly.

Finally, just wait till the later parts of the fic, especially when Chaos Kai comes back. That's when it gets good. Everything else is just building up to it; both plot wise and character wise. The next series of chapters will focus more on the romance, especially between Falcon and Bra, Broly and Marron, and eventually Goten and his mystery girl so don't expect too many action sequences, though I will throw a few in. This is an action/adventure/ROMANCE. The relationships will play a key roll in the climax. But you can expect some chaos and "pointless humor" between Marron and Broly. It's for the fans so I suggest you put up with it. Besides, it should bring some new dimensions to Broly's character as he comes to grips with his feelings for Marron. And Falcon will also go through some "dramatic" changes. But you'll have to put up with everything else before you're rewarded with the explosive ending.

The devil of royal blood has spoken, now on with my fic. I hope it has enough _creativity_ for everyone.

Chapter 49

Danik was nervous, very nervous. Barbarian raids were never to be underestimated in their savagery and sheer intensity. He'd personally seen the results of such raids when investigating an attacked village. It was always complete destruction, with the only survivors being forced into slavery under their barbarian captors. He definitely didn't want the same fate to befall his village.

He felt rather ashamed that Falcon had slipped by him so easily in the night, when Danik was supposed to be keeping watch. But he had fallen asleep and in doing so put the rest of the village at risk, including his wife and children. If Falcon hadn't sent word through the village, the last thing the guard would have seen was a barbarian weapon heading straight for his head. And he was sure the rest of his people would soon join him.

After the meeting, he and the other guards returned to their posts and were ordered to act as if they remained ignorant to what was happening outside. Some were faking sleep even though Danik knew none of them were the least bit sleepy anymore. He had taken a seat on a small stool and busied himself with the small snack his wife had given him. What he wouldn't give to be with his family right now than out here looking into the darkness that surrounded the village. He tried to eat the meager package but found his appetite was gone. But to try and calm his nerves, he placed some of it in his mouth anyway; just to chew on. He'd even given some to the three guards next to him and each did the same thing, simply took a little and chewed on it.

The rest of the village appeared peaceful and asleep but they all knew the warriors were in full battle gear and waiting with their families to head out to the village's defenses. Valick and his group were probably in position by now, waiting for the chief's group to pass by bellow them. Falcon and his group were planning to circle behind the largest barbarian group and attack their rear, hopefully scattering their forces. But until then he and the other guards would have to hold off the enemy's attacks.

The pale light of the sun now peeked over the hills. The attack would start soon. Danik's hands were trembling now, causing him to almost lose his group on the spear in his hands. Any minute now, they would come charging out from the hills. The guards would feign surprise and frantically sound the alarm. Then the village would suddenly come alive as the women and children fled to the shaman's tepee and the men joined their comrades on the walls.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be an attack from the rear.

The first thing he heard was a slight rumble, which would normally have been passed off as a heard of some beasts that made the steppes their home. But it steadily became louder. It was joined by bone-chilling cries and the sounds of weapons clanging against each other. Slowly, each guard rose to their feet and looked in the direction of the sounds.

Then they say them. They were an intimidating mass of muscles, weapons, and armor appearing to almost glide over the ground. Many were truly beautiful creatures, despite the weapons they carried. For a movement, the guards were paralyzed in a mix of fear and sheer awe. Finally, one of them came to his senses and stuck the alarm bell next to him. This in turn brought everyone else out of their trances. They formed up the best defensive lines they could without their reinforcements. But already, more village warriors were pouring from their houses.

((With Bra))

The Saiyan princess took a moment to check on the preparations made for the attack. After the meeting, she'd gone back to the shaman's tepee with a few other women and began setting up mats, food, and other supplies to keep the place reasonably comfortable for those that would seek shelter here. Outside, the shaman was placing a spell on the tepee to make it resistant to fire, as most barbarians relied on burning their victims out of their shelters.

She couldn't help but think where outside the walls Falcon was. One minute she was dreaming of kissing him, while actually kissing Ebony, on a beach. Ebony's had been in a field of flowers. The next thing she knew, Falcon had kicked Valick's door down and told them of the coming barbarian attack. Once again, he had amazed her with his unmatched fighting instincts.

Though she knew the alarm would start soon, it still caught surprise when it started ringing. What followed next were the frantic voices of the women as they fled from their houses, their children in tow, while their husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons rushed to the walls.

She headed outside to monitor those entering. The last thing they needed was to clog up the entrance to the tepee.

((With Trunks))

"Remember Trunks, keep your shield up. We are just to draw their forces to a certain area of the village," Kilana reminded.

"Okay," Trunks replied. He already knew he'd be safe from their arrows. He could easily dodge them.

As they came over the hill he caught his first look at the village. Just as the defenders had hoped, he thought the people were still asleep, unaware of he coming attack. He felt rather sorry for them, which was why Kilana and him were in the largest group. It was the one that wouldn't enter the village. Their job would be to prevent any escapes.

As they entered the flat ground that preceded the wall he could see more defenders scrambling onto the wall. Their response had been pretty quick considering they were caught by complete surprise. His instincts told him something was up.

"Shields up!!!" their leader, Jenauk, ordered. The warriors raised their circular shields and the arrows soon came raining down on them. The shields did their job most of the time, but a few barbarians did get hit, though none was fatal. Another wave soon followed.

Kilana grunted when one pierced her left arm just below the shoulder.

"You okay?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"Just a flesh wound," she replied. She then broke off the head and pulled the rest out of her.

When in range, the barbarians finally countered by hurling throwing axes and spears toward the walls. While most either bounced off or stuck in the wall, a few managed to find enemy flesh. The screams confirmed that. At the east wall, the defenders tried frantically to keep the barbarians from reaching the gate even though they knew this was all just a diversion.

((North of the village))

Tempest and his group were crouched at the beginning of the pass, waiting for the alarm in the village to be sounded. That was their signal to charge. The pass was a long, thin area on the land where the peaks of the hills lined up, creating a path through them. The only hill in the way was at the very end and it would be the one that concealed them from any defender's eyes. Unlike the ones attacking the village from the south and east, these barbarians had two ladders, carried by two in the group, for scaling the walls.

When they heard the alarm go off, they rose to their feet and charged, being careful not to let out any battle cries for fear of alerting the village to their presence. As they ran along the pass, none of them noticed the figures crawling on top of ten hills along the side of the pass. And they still didn't notice when those figures raised their bows.

They didn't immediately let their arrows fly. Valick had ordered them to let the barbarians pass. The idea was to pick them off one at a time from the back, forward as to not alert them to their presence. They would fire, then travel to the next hill and fire again. The three behind them would travel along and provide cover for them to retreat in case the barbarians should wise up and counterattack.

When the final barbarian passed, they let their arrows fly. The first hit the back of his right shoulder blade and was closely followed by two more to the lower back and left calf. Another pierced the right side of his upper back, getting him in the lung. The final blow came from one to the back of the head. His final sight was the next in front of him getting hit in the neck.

It wasn't until four of them were dead and two wounded that one of the archers missed and his arrow whizzed by the barbarian's head. He stopped to look at it but was quickly struck by four arrows in rapid succession. But before dieing, he committed one last deed for his tribe. "Ambush!!!"

Imagine the others' surprise when they turned around and saw seven of their comrades lying dead. By then the wounded had been finished off. They quickly tightened in defensive formation and raised their shields.

"The hills!!!" one of them yelled. They all looked up and saw Valick's men standing on top of the hills, defiantly firing their arrows at them in quick succession. There were only seven barbarians now, excluding their chief.

"Three of you follow me to the village. The rest of you deal with these pests!!!" Tempest ordered.

They quickly broke ranks and four continued toward the village while two ascended in each direction to attack the archers.

Seeing them coming, a few of the archers began to fall back but a few stood their ground and fired arrow after arrow toward the enemy, though most only hit their shields.

One of those archers had two of the barbarians heading straight for him. He let loose as many arrows as he could and most hit though the barbarians in their battle frenzy now didn't notice them. Fortunately, one of his comrades managed to hit one of them one the side of the head and the enraged warrior went down and rolled down the hill. But the second managed to reach the archer and cleaved him in half. But in sacrificing himself, the archer put the barbarian in perfect position for the backup archers to loose their arrows into the barbarian as he stood in victory over his last kill. The other two sent up met the same fates while only wounding one archer.

Tempest and the three that followed were approaching the final hill that stood in front of the village. Once they got over it nothing would be able to stop them. But standing on its peak was Valick glaring back at them, sword in hand.

Tempest growled and charged toward him, sword raised. Valick stepped to the side, avoiding the deadly weapon and countered with a thrust, which was deflected off Tempest's shields.

By then the other three joined in and Valick was forced on the defensive. He frantically dodged their axes and swords with no opportunity to counter.

He brought his sword up and stopped a downward swing from Tempest but was now wide open to the other barbarians. One of them readied his ax to cut through Valick's spine.

At that moment an arrow struck the ax-wielding barbarian at the base of his spine and he dropped his weapon. Now paralyzed from the waist down, he was helpless to stop the following arrows from piercing his body. Valick took that moment to drive himself forward, causing Tempest to stumble back.

As Tempest recovered to attack again he saw two archers on either side of Valick pointing their deadly projectiles at him.

"Leave our village in peace or else," Valick warned.

Tempest growled but as he looked at his one uninjured warrior helping up the other last survivor who had an arrow in his thigh, the chief knew he was beat. While he wanted to continue fighting, he knew his tribe would need him after this failure. So, he turned and lead his remaining two warriors back the way they came. He stopped and looked at Valick. "I don't know how you found out about us. But you somehow did and bested us. Your village shall never be troubled by us again."

Valick smirked. "You could say a pretty mean bird told us." He knew the chief would keep his word. When defeated, barbarians always honored those that beat them with proper respect and never wished to fight them again. The village would be safe from future attacks by the Thunder Tribe.

((Back at the village wall))

Trunks' suspicions were confirmed when he saw an arrow flying up from the area north of the village. One of the archers had accidentally let his go to soon.

"Kilana look!!!" he said, pointing to the arrow.

She followed his gaze and saw the arrow as it began its decent. "That is where the chief's group is."

"Which means they were attacked."

"But…how?"

"I don't know, but it's clear they've been expecting us. We should get out of here."

"I do not run from a battle," she replied defiantly, raising her shield to stop another arrow.

"This isn't a battle anymore Kilana. It's nothing but a big trap the villagers set up. If we stay here, we'll all be slaughtered."

"We will not retreat," a gruff voice said from behind him. Trunks turned around and saw Jenauk standing before him. "If Tempest has failed then it is up to us to take the village." He raised a horn and blew into it. The sound told the other barbarians their chief had been forced back and they must continue the attack. With new determination, they attacked the walls, trying to find ways to break it down or scale it. Some simply tried pulled pieces out.

"Kilana, I think they may attack our group as well. Why don't you and I pull back to check?" Trunks asked.

Kilana thought about it, ignoring a spear that grazed her hip. "Follow me." She started for the hills they had exited from and Trunks quickly followed.

((With Falcon))

When the alarm sounded, Falcon and his group started toward the rear of the main attack group. They had to move quickly to lessen the number of defenders killed. The plan was simple, spring forth from the hills and come down on the barbarians from behind, slicing their way through and breaking their ranks. But as they neared he noticed that Ebony had disappeared.

The red-haired demoness had spotted two barbarians pulling back from the battle. One was a female and the other was a male and by the mask he wore Ebony knew he was a rookie. She had broken away from the group and was now in the act of sneaking at them from the side. When she saw they had spotted Falcon's group, she flitted toward the female. The rookie would die after her.

Trunks and Kilana were trying to figure out how many were in the group. The dim light prevented them from identifying who was in it; otherwise Trunks would have been jumping with joy.

Suddenly, a red-haired, ebony-skinned woman appeared in front of them. Kilana instinctively brought her staff up and parried Ebony's sword. Ebony brought her sword back and thrust it forward, forcing Kilana to leap over her. As the barbarian came down, she swung her staff down on Ebony's shoulder, causing the rebel to grimace.

But she still had enough control to spin around and kick Kilana's stomach. Kilana stumbled back and Ebony charged forward with a downward diagonal swing to the left. Kilana recovered enough to sidestepped it and knee her opponent in the stomach. As Ebony doubled over Kilana brought her knee back down and brought it back up, connecting with Ebony's face. Ebony stumbled back and almost fell on her back. But she suddenly snapped back and managed a back flip, allowing her to land in a crouch. As Kilana charged to meet her opponent, Ebony threw her concealed dagger forward, piercing Kilana's already wounded shoulder.

When the barbarian paused from the pan that went through her body, Ebony leapt forward and punched Kilana with an uppercut to the chin, sending her falling to the ground. She raised her sword and went for the kill.

"No!!!"

Before Ebony could react, Trunks kicked her stomach in a roundhouse kick that sent her tumbling down the hill. As she stumbled to her feet, Trunks came rushing in and used a ki shockwave to knock her back to the ground. Now it was his turn to go for the kill. As he raised his sword to finish her, there was a flash of red in front of him before something slammed into his face with such force it shattered his mask and sent him to the ground.

When he opened his eyes he saw himself looking down the blade of a sword. But at the end of it he saw two familiar piercing, yet surprised eyes. His heart skipped a beat. "F-Falcon?!"

When Falcon arrived on the scene, a masked barbarian was about to finish Ebony off. So he flitted in and elbowed the masked one right in the face, shattering the mask. He'd gone in for the kill when he saw the barbarian's face. Fortunately, he was a skilled enough swordsman to stop his sword before it impaled the half-breed's face. He thought at first it might be a trick but when the Trunks look-alike opened his eyes he saw it was no illusion. "F-Falcon?!"

"Trunks?" Falcon replied. They just stayed in place, looking at each other.

Falcon's eyes suddenly narrowed and he pulled back just in time to avoid Kilana's staff. With lightning fast, speed he kicked her weapon from her hand, spun around behind her, and placed his sword against her neck.

"Don't hurt her!!!" Trunks yelled getting to his feet.

Falcon looked at him then back at the female in his arms. "Watch her Ebony," he ordered.

Ebony nodded and began binding Kilana's hands with a cord she had on her.

Falcon looked at Trunks. "You've got some explaining to do."

"I'm happy to see you to Falcon," Trunks replied dryly.

"Falcon, the battle's still raging over there," Ebony said, finishing the knot behind Kilana.

"Trunks, why are you not fighting them?" she asked.

"Kilana, this is Falcon. He's one of my friends from Earth," Trunks replied.

Falcon flitted to the top of a hill and looked at the battle raging beneath him. Without his leadership, the rest of his group had been forced back and the barbarians were trying to break the gate down. He wanted some explaining from Trunks so he raised his hand and gathered ki in it. He threw it into the barbarian ranks and it went off with a mighty explosion that shook the ground. Barbarian bodies and body parts flew high into the air.

The survivors hit the dirt and for a while could see nothing through the dense cloud of dust kicked up by the explosion. But as it slowly cleared and they got to their feet, a lone figure could be seen standing among them. In the confusion, Falcon had flitted toward the area in front of the gate. Now barbarians surrounded him.

"Leave now or else," Falcon said in a calm yet cold voice.

Shuden glared at him. "Who are you to order us around?"

"I'm Shadow Reaper."

Shuden and a few others took a step or two back. They'd all heard of Shadow Reaper, the fierce warrior who could defeat entire armies single-handedly. The one who had allied himself with the Shadow Tribe, which were now favorites to win the next tournament for head god.

"Shadow Reaper is a giant among demons. You are barely taller than our women," a young barbarian warrior said, stepping forward with an ax in hand.

Falcon didn't even look at him.

"Any one on of us can beat him. We all have the backing of our god, Raikhan, behind us. And he will give me the strength to smite this deceiver."

Before he could even move, Falcon's blade pressed hard against his stomach though it only drew a few drops of blood.

"You should never trust a god to give you strength for a challenge. In the end, you're the one swinging the weapon, not him." With that Falcon pulled his blade fast and viscously to the side, causing the length of the blade to cut deeper and deeper into the barbarian until it simply sliced him in half.

The others stood around with gaping mouths, marveling at how swiftly Falcon moved.

"Now leave," Falcon warned.

The barbarians stared defiantly at him but when they took a second look at the crater his first blast had created, then at the young barbarian he'd slain so efficiently they thought it best for the tribe that they live. Picking up their wounded, they turned and retreated from the village while the defenders cheered.

((With Bra))

Bra fell on her butt when a huge explosion suddenly shook the ground. She scrambled to her feet and headed outside, where a great cloud of dust had risen in the air. She and others looked around in confusion, wondering what could have caused it. Then she heard an all to familiar voice in the distance and smiled. When the cheers started she knew they had won.

She hurried toward the gate, where Falcon's group had just arrived to the cheers of those on the walls.

As she approached them she found Falcon with Ebony, who was escorting a tied up female barbarian and "Trunks?!"

_That sounded like Bra _Trunks thought when he heard the voice. He looked to where it came from and froze. For a few minutes, brother and sister stood in place staring into each other's blue eyes, passed to them by their mother. But when she fully realized it was her big brother standing there, Bra's eyes started welling up with tears. Unable to find her voice she ran forward. "Trunks!!!"

Trunks' mouth spread into a smile. "Bra!!!"

She ran to him and threw her arms against his neck in a tight hug that almost left him unable to breath. But he didn't care. This was his little sister, someone he thought he wouldn't see for a long time. Having been overcome with joy, he suddenly realized his sister was in Demon World as well.

He pulled back. "Bra what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same from you big brother," she replied with a grin.

"Yes, just what are you doing here?" Falcon asked.

"It's a long story," Trunks replied.

"Which you could probably tell while you wait for the portal to be opened," the shaman said as he walked up to them. Valick was at his side.

"Portal?" Trunks asked.

"Yep, he's going to open a portal home for us. I'm sure Pan's going to freak and mom's going to have a heart attack when you get back. And when dad recovers he'll most likely ask what took you so long to get back," Bra teased.

"You all can wait at my place," said Valick.

"What should we do with the prisoner?" Ebony asked, motioning to Kilana.

"Could you maybe let her go? She's a friend of mine," Trunks asked.

"Can she be trusted?" Ebony asked.

"Well, there's no reason for her to fight, is there Kilana?" he asked.

"My tribe does not take back prisoners," she replied.

"See, she has nowhere else to go."

"All right," Ebony said before cutting the ropes that bound Kilana.

Kilana rubbed her wrists, looking around suspiciously.

Bra walked up to her. "So you've become very close to my brother?" she asked.

"Yes. We've become good friends," Kilana replied suspiciously.

Bra looked at her brother, and then looked Kilana up and down. She then walked to Trunks and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Trunks Brief!!!" Others around them snickered, "Pan's been worried sick about you since you died and you've been here this entire time with some barbarian girl!!!" she roared.

Trunks looked at his sister like she was crazy for a few seconds but then it dawned on him what she meant. "It's nothing like that Bra. She's just a friend"

Bra gave him a suspicious look. Male Saiyans were notorious for lying when it came to females. So, she turned back to Kilana and walked up to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" replied Kilana.

"Have you slept with my brother?"

"Bra!!!" Trunks said in surprise.

Kilana was obviously caught off guard by the question, both by its unexpectedness and bluntness. She finally got her voice back. "Of coarse I have not. Why in Raikhan's name would I want to bed with him?!" she asked, pointing to Trunks.

Trunks didn't know whether to feel grateful to Kilana for defending him or insulted by her question.

"Good enough for me," Bra said cheerfully.

"Are you all done?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry," Valick added.

"I guess we can explain everything over breakfast," Bra said.

Trunks nodded in agreement. Like any good Saiyan, he was starving.

So they headed back to Valick's house where Milana, Nisa, and Ebony cooked up a celebration breakfast. Bra told Trunks about how she and Falcon had left to find an antidote for Vegeta, and showed him the glowing green liquid. She then told him about Heavy Blaze and proudly showed off the dragon's heart to everyone. The story went to Oakrendoe, though she left out the part about admitting her feelings for Falcon to herself, and then went on to Paradise Lost City. Finally she told Trunks about the rebel base and big battle at Fortress Black Cloud, particularly the duel between Falcon and Azure, which immediately caught Kilana's attention. It was the first news about her only love she'd heard since they went their separate ways. Bra then told him why they came here and showed off her tattoo and the potion that would grow back everyone's tails.

"So how did you get here Trunks?" she asked.

"Well, I was training in Other World when this mysterious guy…"

"Did he wear a robe with a hood?" Falcon asked, interrupting Trunks.

"Um…yeah," Trunks answered.

"I figured it was him when I saw you, go on."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Bra asked.

"Some guy brought me to a portal to Demon World in Other World," replied Trunks.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. He had a hood on so I never got a look on his face. But I think he's on our side."

"So what happened after you arrived here?"

"Well…" and Trunks told them about the many adventures he'd had with the Thunder Tribe and how Kilana had helped him.

"Hey Kilana, why don't you come with us?" Bra asked.

"What?" Kilana questioned.

"You said yourself you could never go back to your tribe. And we need all the help we can get back on Earth."

Kilana thought about it. What future could she have in Demon World? It was unlikely she would find Azure and her tribe wouldn't take her back after she was captured. And here she was being offered the chance to go to another world. "What is it like?"

"Well, there's an entire invasion force of Imperials, but I think once my dad gets on his feet we can take care of them. But other than that, it's way better than this world. No offense," said Bra.

"Believe me, I think any place would be better than this world," Valick replied.

"So, how bout it Kilana?"

"Very well. I will accompany you back to your world. Thank you," Kilana said.

"Trust me, you'll like it there," Trunks assured.

"Excuse me," a voice said at the door, making everyone look at the villager standing there.

"What's up?" asked Valick.

"The portal's ready," he replied.

Valick looked back at those going to Earth.

Bra stood up. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Trunks nodded in agreement and he, Falcon, and Kilana stood up and followed the princess out the door. Ebony, Valick, and his family followed.

As promised, a purple portal now occupied the middle of the shaman's tepee.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Ebony said. She and Bra shared a hug. "Good luck with Falcon," she whispered into Bra's ear.

"Do you really think I can do it?" Bra asked.

"Of coarse I do. You're beautiful, smart, determined," she smirked, "and a good kisser."

Bra blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

Valick placed a hand on Falcon's shoulder. "Remember Falcon. The big guy himself is in the Living World now. It's up to you and your new friends to get him for us. Then maybe we can end this war."

Falcon nodded. He then felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. Valick's son Falcon, who'd Valick named after his Saiyan ally, was looking back up to him. "Yes?" Falcon asked.

"Are you going to get rid of all the mean monsters my dad's been fighting?"

"Yes," Falcon replied. _Though I'm the real monster. _

The child smiled back at him and let go.

"Is everyone ready?" Trunks asked.

Bra nodded after picking up the sack that carried the potions and antidote.

"Let's go then," Falcon said. He walked into the portal follower by Bra, Trunks, and their newest ally, Kilana. They said farewell to the challenges of Demon World and went back to the war on Earth, where their loved ones waited.

Review please.


	51. Chapter 50

Just for a little reference, Falcon, Bra, Trunks, and Kilana went through a portal at about 9:00 Earth time.

Chapter 50

While Falcon and the others were fighting for their survival things went as usual on Earth. Bulma was always at her husband's side, doing everything in her power to keep him comfortable. It looked bad for Vegeta, really bad. Now his entire arm was black and was spreading onto his chest. When it reached his heart it would be almost impossible to stop. The anti-venom would only slow his demise. He only had a day, maybe two left.

When she wasn't training or helping around the house, Pan went to visit Fang. The two were once again close friends and she always felt better after talking to him. But even though they were close, her heart belonged to Trunks, even though she might never see him again.

Goten was more concerned with his love life than any war. Talon's plan was definitely working on the half-breed. He figured once Vegeta was cured the war would end and he could get back to his quest for the perfect girl. He had only stopped when Pan told him of Trunks' disappearance from Other World. It made him concerned for his best friend's current condition. If he wasn't in Other World, then where could he be?

Goku would often go to Other World to question those who last saw Trunks. It was his hope that he could somehow convince the Kais to let Trunks come back to Earth. But as always, he had time for the three F's: food, fighting, and family.

Gohan spent most of his time alone looking at maps of the world. As the smartest Saiyan, or at least the one who made it through the toughest college, he took on the role of the group's strategist. And right now he couldn't figure out why the demons were just sitting around. They had the city surrounded; he'd seen their campfires in the distance at night. The rest of the planet was practically theirs; West City was the only thorn in their sides. All that would usually mean they'd be pressed on all sides. Why were they holding back? Gohan knew something was up, but it was just a hunch now.

Surprisingly, Broly was thinking the exact same thing as he stood on top of the Capsule Corp building. It was only 2:00 A.M. and still very dark. Dawn wouldn't come till about six. Only he knew something was up. He knew the high ranks in the Imperial Army were up to something. During his time imprisoned by them he'd overheard a few conversations between Claw and others about the "True" army of Chaos Kai. But he intentionally kept it to himself. While it may seem selfish Broly knew when the real attack started Claw would be less elusive. And when he got his hands on the Draken, the world will know how truly bitchy payback is.

But for know he decided to find Goten. He'd sent the half-breed on a secrete mission about two days ago. He leapt down and headed for the window to Goten's room. Normally he'd go find Marron but she'd left with Chichi and 18 at around midnight. He'd just brushed it off as girl time, though he wondered what stores they could go to at this hour.

Upon reaching the window he punched through the glass to reach the lock, waking Goten from a nice dream he was having.

His eyes widened as he watched Broly climb into the room. "Broly, what are you doing? Vegeta's going to a fit when he sees what you've done to his house."

"He's in no condition to discipline me. Besides, the money they'll need to fix this window is spare change for them. Just tell them it was a stray ki blast," Broly replied.

Goten frowned but didn't argue. He was in no position to tell Broly what to do. He still had nightmares of the beating the psycho Saiyan gave him, Trunks, and Videl during his first and last visit to Earth.

"Now where are they?" Broly asked.

"Where are what?"

"The frying pans you were supposed the steal."

"Oh those things? I hid them."

Broly smirked. "Good, now Marron can't push around anymore."

"Neither can my mom," Goten added.

"I don't care about the beatings she gives you, your brother, and Kakarot. In fact, I enjoy watching your father get beaten so many times."

"Why do you hate my dad so much?"

Broly narrowed his eyes. "Considering you look so much like him I wouldn't question me, got it."

Goten gulped. "Yes sir."

Broly smirked. How he loved putting fear in the eyes of Goku's family. He only wished Goku himself were as intimidated as his second son. He left through the door and headed for the G.R. Until Marron came back he'd need something to do. Maybe Goku was already there. It was always fun to punch him, even if it was just training.

After Broly left, Goten's fearful expression changed to a grin. _He called Marron by her name again. And he didn't even realize it. I guess it's become natural to him. Though he'll never be as lucky with the ladies as me. _With that final thought, he lay back down and fell asleep.

((With Marron))

If Broly had known what the three women were up to, he would have flown at top speed to catch and stop them. And Goku, Gohan, and Goten would have helped. Under cover of night, 18 had flown them high over the demon's heads. As we all know, androids don't give off ki signatures so the demons never knew she was there.

Now they were around where Chichi and her family lived. 18 carried her long time friend in her arms much like Gohan did when he had to carry Bulma, baby Trunks, and Yadjorobi. Marron was on her mother's back, enjoying the breeze and thinking back to the flying piggyback rides her parents would give her when she was little. She outgrew that a long time ago.

"So where is this place Chichi? We have to get back to West City before dawn breaks," 18 said, looking at the darkened landscape below. At first she didn't want to do this but when Chichi told them about had something that would help Marron with her love life 18 quickly agreed. And as long as Broly never had an affair, became abusive, ran away, or tried to blow up Earth, she had no qualms with him marrying Marron. Of course Marron flat-out denied any developing relationship with the Saiyan. But 18 had sensors that picked up the changes her daughter and Broly went through when they were around each other. A quickening heartbeat and slight perspiration were dead giveaways of a blossoming romance.

"See that mountain over there?" Chichi replied, pointing toward the large shadow looming in the distance.

"Yeah," 18 answered.

"It's in a cave near the base."

"All right, hold on Marron. Mother's got to pick up the pace."

Marron's grip on her mom tightened.

The android rocketed toward the mountain, almost making Marron lose her grip. But she held on and they landed in front of a cave near the base of the mountain. 18 set Chichi down on her feet and let Marron slide off her back.

"So what's in there?" Marron asked, looking skeptically at the cave.

Chichi pulled a flashlight out from her apron. "Just follow me ladies," she said, turning it on.

18 and Marron gave each other puzzled looks and followed her in. They entered a dark corridor, lit only by Chichi's flashlight. But 18 noticed a few suspicious things. For one thing, the passage was to well rounded to be natural. Secondly, the ceiling had pipes and light bulbs along it. Though judging from their condition, she could tell they didn't work anymore. This was all manmade. But who made it and why?

The answer came when they cam across two steel doors. There was a gap big enough for a woman of Chichi's size to slip through. But on each of them was half of an all too familiar symbol; a red ribbon with two white R's on each half.

"So, it's a Red Ribbon Army base," 18 said with a frown.

"Actually, it's more of a storage space," Chichi replied while squeezing through the doors.

Marron went next, followed lastly by 18. They had entered a large chamber though it was too dark to see their own hand in front of their faces.

"How will a storage room help our stupid Saiyan men problem? What's in here?" asked Marron. She bumped her head against something, causing her to let out an "ouch".

"You okay Marron?" 18 asked.

"I juts hit my head on something. It was sure hard though," she replied, rubbing her head.

Chichi's voice came from another area of the room. "Think of how hard it will be to Broly when you swing it into him." She pulled a switch and a series of lights went on, making the other two to shield their eyes.

When Marron finally got a good look of her surroundings she gasped. They were in a rectangular chamber the size of a football field. Surrounding her were hundreds of stacks of, "Frying pans!!!"

They were all over the place. Each stack was of various heights with frying pans arranged according to size and shape. Basically, it was the only thing that could scare Goku more than a needle.

Chichi walked back toward them, carrying one of them. "Welcome to the Chamber of the Frying Pans of Doom."

"Interesting," 18 said, admiring a few golden frying pans.

"Is this where you got you frying pan?" Marron asked.

"This is where I got all of them," replied Chichi.

"All of them?"

"You don't think this is the first time one of the Saiyans have stolen and hid my frying pan do you?"

"You mean someone stole mine?!"

Chichi nodded. "I think Goten perpetrated the act though I'm sure Broly had something to do with it. But I wouldn't put Gohan, Pan, and even Goku above this crime."

"Wait till I find that psycho," Marron snarled, balling her hands into fists.

"So what makes these so special?" 18 asked. She wanted to know the secret of the Frying Pan of Doom.

"Well you see the Red Ribbon Army had both men and women working for it. And the men were constantly harassing the women. So frying pans were put in the women's gear for both cooking and protection. But the men wore very tough helmets and most of the time it just rattled their brains to get hit. One day, a meteor hit the planet and the RRA found where it landed. It was made of a strong metal, stronger than any metal found on Earth. The RRA had Dr. Gero copy its atomic structure and properties for their own purposes. I think a little went into you 18. Anyway, they found they couldn't use it for large weapons so they instead used in small parts. Someone came up with the idea of making the frying pans from it. The metal's hardness meant it could smash through any helmet and the women could now protect themselves. When Goku defeated the RRA, the women took them home with them and those that weren't used were placed in storage. Well I found this place and brought one home with me. I mostly used it for cooking but I found its bonus use one day when I caught Goku with his hand in the cookie jar. And as they say, the rest is history."

"Well, it seems the good doctor helped make something that actually defeated Goku after all," 18 said with a slight smile.

Chichi nodded in agreement then turned to Marron. "Marron, did you have any problems with your frying pan?"

"Well it was a little heavy. And because of its shape it sometimes slide off Broly's head."

"That just won't do. It has to hit hard and stay in place until his bump pushes it off. Where did you get it?"

"Off E-Bay."

"That explains the problem. You didn't have the right frying pan."

"You mean there's a right frying pan?"

"Yep, every woman has her own size and weight. If it's the right size, you should get perfect performance from it. Mine's a size 14, weight 9 pounds," Chichi said, holding up her new frying pan.

"Perfect performance?"

"Now, we'll just get your measurements, and find the right size for you," Chichi said, pulling out a pen, pad of paper, a calculator, and measuring tape.

18 watched in amusement as Chichi measured her daughter up. She measured the length of the arm from shoulder to each fingertip; the distance fro the elbow to the shoulder, from the elbow to the wrist, from her wrist to the tips of each finger, her palm and each knuckle segment, and from her wrist to her shoulder; and the wide of her shoulder, her upper arm, her elbow, her lower arm, her wrist, her hand, and each finger. Chichi wrote them all down on the paper then began typing numbers into the calculator. After a few minutes a smile appeared on her face. "Well Marron, it seems you're a size 12, weight 6 pounds."

"Um…hurray?" Marron said, not sure what else to say.

Chichi eagerly went through the stacks and came back with a frying pan that had a 12-inch diameter and weighed six pounds.

Marron held it by the handle and took a few practice swings. It felt great. It wasn't too light or too heavy. "Amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now follow me." Chichi led her to a stack of 52 frying pans. "This stack and the one next to it are all your size. So if you loose yours or a Saiyan tries to hide it, just come here and get another."

Marron smiled. "Thanks Chichi."

"I'm just looking out for every girl who ends up marrying a Saiyan."

Marron gagged. "I don't like him!!! I juts need this to keep him out of trouble!!!"

"Bulma said the same thing when I showed her this place."

Marron glared at her.

Deciding to do something before her daughter did something foolish, 18 stepped in. "I think we should head back. I'm sure our husbands will be worried if they wake up and find us gone."

"Don't worry. Krillen sleeps in, Broly's probably watching T.V., and once he smells food Goku won't mind me being up. But we should head back before it gets too light outside," Chichi agreed, following 18 toward the entrance.

"Broly's not even my boyfriend!!! He's especially not going to be my husband!!!" yelled Marron as she stomped after them.

"Sure he won't," Chichi said sarcastically.

18 shook her head. It was times like this she was glad she married a human.

((Capsule Corp, 6:00))

Broly pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge and gulped down its contents in a few quick gulps. He was hungry but since all the women except Videl, Bulma, and Pan were gone he had no one to cook for him. He was bored. Goku was snoring away in his bed, Videl was still asleep in bed with Gohan, Goten had fallen back asleep, Vegeta was poisoned, Bulma never left his side, Uub was in another part of his city where his village had fled to, and Broly still didn't trust Pan's cooking. He wished Falcon were there. Even in the dead of night he was up for a friendly sparing. Of coarse the princess could never be disturbed otherwise you'd evoke her early-morning wrath, which was worst than her afternoon, evening, and late night wraths.

Broly made himself a turkey, ham, cheese, eggs, sausage, beef, pizza, lettuce, tomato, and chili sandwich and headed for the balcony. It was dawn now; the sun was creeping over the horizon. He had to admit, this was a nice place to live. And to think, his first thought when arriving was to blow it to smithereens. And while they could be annoying sometimes, Broly actually liked the company of the other Saiyans.

When he saw a speck in the sky, he wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and cupped his hand. It had no ki so he couldn't tell what it was. It was approaching fast, in a way that made it look like whatever it was didn't expect a hostile welcome. Then he remembered hearing about the android's lack of a ki signature. And while Chichi, 18, and Marron had left; none of the cars had been taken. Of coarse they could have used a capsule car that popped out with the press of a button. As they neared he relaxed his hand. It was the girls all right. Maybe he could have some fun with Marron.

They landed on the lawn, kicking up a small cloud of dust. On the way home they'd picked up a few groceries. Marron was using a spare bag to carrying her new frying pan.

"Well ladies, I should get started on breakfast. My husband and sons should be up soon," Chichi said, heading for the house.

"I'll go check up on Bulma," 18 declared, heading for Bulma and Vegeta's room.

Marron was about to head for her room but you know who stopped her.

"Now where have you been?"

Marron glared at him. "That's none of your business Broly."

"It is when you leave in the middle of the night. A little early for shopping don't you think?"

"This is West City, there's always a store open."

"Then what'd you get?"

"None of your business, " Marron said, pulling her bag closer. She'd have to wait for the right moment to hit him.

"Did you get another nice little outfit to show me? I hope it's like that underwear you wore for me back at the mall."

"Broly, that wasn't underwear, that was dental floss with a few pieces of cloth attached to it, the biggest of which was the 'how to wash' tag."

Broly grinned. "That was my favorite."

Marron growled at him. "Will you just leave me alone?"

Broly walked toward her. What was she going to do? Her frying pan was gone. "And if I don't?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

Marron looked up at him. "This," she swung the bag up toward his head and a resounding clang followed by a crack could be heard.

Broly reeled back and landed on his butt. "What was that thing?!"

Marron pulled out the pan. "My Frying Pan of Doom, version two."

"It came back?!"

From their spot at the doorway, Chichi and 18 watched with amusement.

"They make such a cute couple," Chichi giggled.

"I'm going to have some messed up grandkids," 18 sighed.

They smiled at each other before heading back inside,

((A few hours later))

Broly, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan were sitting under the same tree with ice packs held up to the bumps on their heads. Since every Saiyan at one point had tried to hide her frying pan, Chichi hit them all for good measure.

"Goten, how many times have I told you not to take your mother's pan?" Goku asked, wincing as he adjusted the pack.

"I said I'm sorry dad," Goten whined.

"Let's just give up. Those things always come back," Pan added.

"I agree," Goku said.

"Where do you thing they come from?" asked Gohan.

"Maybe she has a cloning machine that makes copies of it," Pan guessed.

"Or maybe she just has a tracking beacon on it," Broly argued.

"Or maybe there's a big storage room in a mountain not too far from home that's full of frying pans. I bet they've got thousands in reserve," said Goten.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I think I like the cloning idea better," said Gohan.

"Me too, Goten's idea sounds a little dumb," Broly grunted.

Goten pouted.

A purple portal suddenly appeared on the lawn. The Saiyans forgot about the lumps on their heads and got ready for any trouble. Maybe the demons had finally decided to attack.

The portal sparked a little before something flew out of it. Whoever it was landed in a crouch with his or her head down. They were about to attack when they saw a familiar pair of eyes looking at them.

Pan's eyes widened. "Falcon?!"

Instead of replying, Falcon rolled to the right just as someone else flew out of the portal with a terrified squeal, hit the ground on her butt, did a quick summersault, and landed with her face in the ground. A third flew out, landed on his head, and came out on his back. A fourth soon followed and she tumbled a little before stopping on her side. The portal disappeared and they lay there groaning for a few seconds.

Bra pushed her face off the ground. "I hate this thing's landing."

"I warned you didn't I?" Falcon asked, walking up to her and offering his hand.

"Don't start with me," Bra growled, accepting his hand and getting to her feet.

"What's going on out here?" Bulma asked, walking outside. She'd finally left Vegeta's side to get something to drink and heard the commotion outside.

Falcon and Bra looked at her, then noticed the Saiyans under the tree. The five looked at them with gaping mouths and big, surprised eyes.

When Bra looked at Bulma their gazes locked.

"Mom?" Bra breathed.

"Bra?" Bulma breathed back. Shacking out of her trance Bulma started running forward. "Bra!!!"

A smile spread across Bra's pretty face. "Mom!!!" She flew toward her mother, who pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Mom I missed you."

"Your back, my princess is finally back," Bulma cried, showering her daughter with kisses.

"Bra!!!"

Bra broke away and saw Pan flying toward her. Leaving her mother's embracing she caught her best friend, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Bring me anything?" Broly asked Falcon.

Falcon gave him a "what do you think" look.

Broly frowned. "Just asking."

"Oh my head," Trunks groaned as he sat up.

At first, Bulma thought Mirai Trunks had somehow come back. After all, her son's hair wasn't that long. But then she saw his eyes. Mirai always had a hard look in his eyes, something he got from enduring so many tragedies. But this Trunks had soft eyes, much like her Trunks.

When Pan heard the voice while hugging Bra she froze. _It can't be. _Slowly, she pulled away from Bra and turned her head toward the source.

Trunks had stood up and was dusting himself off, thinking of going to help Kilana. When he stood straight he saw Pan in his sister's arms. Their eyes locked, his blue ones and her onyx ones. As if in a trance Pan pulled away from Bra and slowly walked to Trunks. He was frozen in place, to busy looking at the love of his life to think straight. Soon, he was looking directly into those eyes when she stood inches from him. Almost hesitantly, she brought her hand up and caressed his check. She brought the other up to touch his other. It was as if she expected him to disappear at any second.

"Trunks?" she croaked out.

"Yeah Pan?" he asked.

The corners of her mouth curved up. "I love you." Her fingers traveled to the back of his neck and pulled him down onto her lips.

Trunks grunted at the contact. Damn did it feel good! He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, savoring every second.

Bra smiled. She guessed this would happen.

Everyone watched the two; all happy they'd finally gotten together. They all smiled, with the exception of Broly and Falcon. The two did not react to mushy situations. Falcon denied himself such emotions and Broly; well, he was just being Broly.

"I think they're going for a record," 18 said as she, Videl, Marron, and Chichi walked out to join them, having watched everything from the window.

Videl walked up to Gohan, who wrapped an arm around her. "Our daughter's all grown up now."

"Yeah, and to think I once tried to deny her a love life," Gohan said with a grimace.

"You were just trying to be a good father," she assured.

"I just didn't want to loose my little girl."

"I felt the same way when you grew up. Though I still have Goten to keep me company," Chichi said.

"Are you saying I'm not grown up yet?" Goten accused.

"Physically yes, but until you have a steady relationship you'll always be a kid," Bra teased.

"You're one to talk Bra," Goten retorted.

"You lost all your girls yourself. Daddy scared away all of my boyfriends. Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into her sack and pulled out the cure.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bulma asked, walking closer to take a better look.

"Yep, inject this into daddy and he should be just fine," Bra replied, handing it to her mother.

"I'd better get this ready," Bulma said, before starting toward the house.

"Wait."

Bulma looked at her daughter.

"Take these to," she said, holding up the sack.

"What's in it?"

"Potions that'll grow back everyone's tails."

"Seriously?!" Goku said excitedly. He'd wanted so badly to go level 4 again.

Bra nodded. "But it has to be injected."

"You mean…"

"Yep, a needle."

Goku looked nervously at his butt.

"It doesn't matter where it's injected," Bra reassured.

Goku let out a sigh. He could handle a shoulder injection way batter than one to the butt.

"Your father will like this for a wake up present," Bulma said, accepting the sack. She turned and hurried into Capsule Corp.

"Hey Bra?" Marron said.

Bra looked at her. "What?"

Marron pointed in the direction of where the portal used to be. "Who's she?"

Bra turned around and realized she was pointing to Kilana, who was looking in amazement at the world around her. Never had she seen such a grand city or such a bright sun. The warmth it provided was so foreign, yet so wonderful to her. This place was 100, no, a 1,000 times better than Demon World.

"Oh, that's Kilana. She's a friend Trunks made when he went to Demon World," Bra explained.

Pan, having heard that, pushed Trunks' face back and looked at the curious demoness. She looked back at Trunks with narrowed eyes. "A friend?"

"And nothing more Pan, I swear. Now can we please get back to the kissing?" Trunks begged.

"Hey, she's cute," Goten said with a sly grin.

"And she's taken," Bra warned. Trunks had told her about Kilana's infatuation with Azure.

"Really?" Goten said disappointedly.

"She's obsessed with another guy," Bra replied.

"Aw man," Goten said with a snap of his fingers. (No, Kilana isn't the "?" girl)

Gohan smiled and pat his little brother's back. "There, there bro, I'm sure you'll find the right girl; someday."

Everyone, except Falcon and Broly of course, burst out laughing.

Bra walked up to Kilana. "So what do you think?"

"Amazing, and you have lived your whole life here?"

Bra nodded and pointed back at Capsule Corp. "That's my family's house."

Kilana allowed Bra to help her up but was still too amazed to speak. Now she really hoped she ran into Azure again. If there was any place they could live happy, peaceful lives, it was here.

"Come on, let's see how Bulma's coming along with the anti-venom," Goku suggested.

Everyone followed him back inside, Trunks and Pan holding hands the whole way.

Bulma was at Vegeta's side again, filling a syringe with the liquid. "Now where do I inject this?"

"Between the two main fang marks," Falcon answered. He'd snuck in ahead of the others.

"Thank you." She carefully took Vegeta's hand in hers and, after taking one last look at his reddened face and giving his hand a squeeze, pushed the needle into his hand. He didn't flinch, having lost all feeling in the arm. She injected the liquid into him and pulled it back out. "Are you sure he'll make it now?"

"If the venom hasn't reached his heart then we've saved him. We'll know in a few hours," replied Falcon.

Everyone else crowed into the room, Kilana a little more hesitantly.

"So how is he?" asked Goku.

"I've injected it into him. Now we can only wait," replied Bulma.

Bra pulled up a seat next to her while Trunks placed a hand on their shoulders. Bulma was glad they were both here for Vegeta.

Hours passed and no one spoke. They all just looked at Vegeta, hoping his eyes would finally open. They were somewhat relieved when his fever started going down until his temperature was normal again. More hours passed and still they waited, only moving to get seats for everyone. Falcon remained standing in the corner while Broly stood at the door.

"W-Why can't I feel my arm?" Vegeta murmured. Everyone anxiously rose to there feet.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

His left eye looked at her. "What do you want woman?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of coarse I am. I'm the Saiyan prince," he replied opening both eyes to glare at her. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

"Daddy's back all right," Bra said with a smile.

"Why is everyone in my bedroom?," he growled, glaring at everyone and sitting up.

_He recovers quickly _thought Falcon. Then again, the Vegeta he knew was just as stubborn.

"I missed his glare," Trunks added.

"Trunks, you're back. Took you long enough. What did you crawl all the way?"

"Why can't you and Falcon talk nicely for a change?" Trunks asked.

Bra slapped him. No one makes fun of Falcon while she's around.

"Oh I missed you Vegeta," Bulma said, giving him a hug.

"Woman, not in front of everyone. Now get me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Watch your tone with me mister. Poison or no poison you will sleep on the couch if you don't watch your mouth," his wife warned.

"I'll bring Veggie to keep you company," Bra joked.

"Well I am hungry," Vegeta said dejectedly.

"Me to," said Goku.

"Shut up Kakarot.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Come on everyone. The beast is back up and he's hungry."

Vegeta glared at her, but there was a glint in his eyes that said, "it's good to be back",

After everyone else had left, Bulma leaned forward and kissed him. "I've missed you."

Vegeta smirked. "How much?"

"I'll show you, after dinner."

Vegeta frowned. "Well hurry up with the food then."

She giggled and headed out the door.

Vegeta lay back down. It was good to see his family back in one piece. And he could tell Bra's time in Demon World had made her stronger.

Dinner was eaten in the bedroom while Bra and Trunks told the others of their adventures in Demon World. Even Kilana managed a few stories of her own. It was during this the Falcon snuck out. It was almost sundown and he didn't want to miss it.

So, he sat on his spot on top of Capsule Corp, watching the sky darken and thinking how he'd done the same. He was glad Vegeta would be okay. That was one life his power had saved. But there were still many more it had killed. He'd never be redeemed. No matter how hard he fought the voices and faces of his victims would haunt him till the day oblivion took him.

Sensing a presence, he looked to his right and saw Bra hovering, a smile on her face. "What are you doing up here?"

"Juts watching the sky," he replied.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

She floated toward him and took a seat at his side. Together they silently watched the stars appear in the sky until they covered the sky. Bra had never been one to watch the stars but it felt so right now. Maybe because she was watching them with the man she loved. She wondered if he would ever love her back. Would he finally forgive himself for his sins? Or would they hold him forever, pushing all good things away?

No, she'd overcome them. She'd break down the walls Falcon had put around his heart. She'd show him he wasn't a monster. She'd show him he could still experience love. She'd marry him and they'd start a family. She smiled at the thought of a mini version of Falcon with her blue eyes or maybe a girl with wild raven-black or blue hair and piercing onyx eyes. She thought of Falcon picking them up, playing, and training them at being true Saiyans. It just didn't seem right without him smiling but she just couldn't picture him doing that. She was sure his smile could melt any girl's heart.

"How's Vegeta?" Falcon asked, breaking the silence.

Bra smiled. "You'd think he was never poisoned."

"And when are they growing their tails back."

"We've decided that only daddy and Goku will get their tails back for now. Everyone else will wait until we absolutely need it. But I get to keep mine." Her tail swayed back and forth.

"So what now?"

"As soon as the black's gone from daddy's arm, we're going to take back Earth. Care to join us?"

He nodded.

"Well, I have to show Kilana her room now. Goodnight."

"Night."

_Sweet dreams_ she thought, remembering the kiss she gave him in the Rebel Base.

Falcon watched her float away until she dropped below the building's arc. He had to admit, she had impressed him. Most people would have gone crazy after spending time in Demon World but she'd put up with it. In fact she'd fought back, showing she was definitely half Saiyan. He knew they had gotten slightly closer, having experienced so many challenges together. He now cared more for her safety than most others. Though he denied it, he knew a part o him considered her a close friend now, closer than any one else. He wouldn't show it though. That would make her a target. It would be best for him to keep it to himself.

Bra looked back toward the top but couldn't see Falcon anymore. Right now, she would have to put her feelings for him aside. When Earth was secured then she could focus on him.

She saw her brother and Pan snuggling under a tree. Whether they were kissing or just looking at the stars she couldn't tell in this light. She was happy for them. At least someone had come out okay from all this. Falcon didn't love her yet, Kilana might never see Azure, Goten still hadn't found a girl, and Marron and Broly were arguing instead of kissing. Whatever greater force was making them go through all these love problems would pay if she ever found them.

She shook her head and headed inside, using her tail the close the door.

In the shadows across the street Talon and Claw watched with interest.

"Isn't that the half-breed you killed?" Claw asked.

Talon nodded. "Yes, he must have come through Demon World to get back here. A bold and unexpected move."

"So now what?"

"I've told you the strategy."

"They counterattack and push our forces off this world."

"Yes."

"We watch and let them."

"Yes."

"Then we wait for the master to come back."

"You've got it."

"So what do we do until then?"

"I'll monitor their progress. I want you to gather the generals at our base. The regular troops may be expendable but the master still wants his generals."

"I can do that. Though Azure will be a little difficult."

"I promised him a rematch. His honor keeps him bound to us. Now go."

"Very well." Claw took to the air and glided away.

Talon looked to where Falcon sat. _Oh Shadow Reaper. Growing a soft spot for the princess are we. Well that gives us one similarity. We both have a princess willing to give us a good fuck. Life's good isn't it? I look forward to the day I clash swords with you. But first, we both have to wait. Until then you and the pure Saiyans can relax. I can't say the same for the others, including your precious princess_.

Then again maybe he would leave them alone. He'd seen the relationship between Trunks and Pan and knew others were being rooted. Broly and Marron, while fighting most of the time, were obviously in love and if Bra used the right moves she would win Falcon over. Then he'd have a weakness. If there was one thing Talon wanted, it was Falcon's weakness. But so far the Saiyan had shown none. But if they could capture the woman he loved, then he'd be helpless to stop them for fear of getting her hurt. Talon wasn't the least bit worried about Goten, who he saw as the weakest in the group.

He chuckled.

Falcon jerked his head in the direction a faint, yet threatening chuckle came from. _Who's there? _

Talon stepped out from the shadows and Falcon enhanced eyesight easily spotted him. They locked eyes, silently accepting each other's challenge. Falcon had promised Bra he would make Talon pay, and he would. Talon smirked and waved. Falcon responded by standing up, not taking his eyes of the Draken. They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours before Talon finally turned and melted into the shadows.

The challenge had been made. Some time in the future they would meet in a duel to the death.

And Falcon vowed he'd win.

Review please.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Within a few days Vegeta's arm lost all traces of ever being bitten. So, the defenders of Earth began training for their big counter attack. Trunks and Goten brushed up on their fusion and after a few attempts finally managed to become a now grownup Gotenks. They decided to save it for Talon and Claw. Pan and Bra also got into the fusion spirit but since Bra was considerably weaker, it would limit the power of any fusion. Pan began training Bra to raise the princess's power level to a point that would at least come close to hers. But like the boys, they decided if they ever did fuse, it would be to combat a general, preferably Claw.

As for the third Draken, he was still imprisoned in Other World and provided detailed descriptions of the enemy bases he knew about. Over time, Pan came to fully trust him again and even brought a few of the others with her. As expected, Goku was the first to forgive him after he apologized for everything he'd done. Trunks, Bra, Gohan, Goten, and Uub still didn't fully trust him but a part them knew he never really betrayed them. Sure he gave the enemy information about them but when push came to shove, he choose Earth over his own flesh and blood. Vegeta flat out didn't trust him, saying it was just another demon trick. And the two Legendary Super Saiyans remained neutral, not really caring what happened to him.

After having the potions injected into them, Goku crying like a baby the entire time, Goku and Vegeta grew their tails back. But when they tried to go level 4 they found they couldn't. It was as if their bodies had simply forgotten how to do it. Broly being Broly said they had lost their transforming mojo. So, the two trained every day trying to get their bodies to remember how to transform. Though it was offered to him, Broly refused to have the stuff injected. He knew what happened to Falcon when he had his tail and had taken his own tail off at a young age. He knew the second his tail grew back he'd go ape since his Primal half was in control. His was different from Falcon's since it had much more time in control of the body. That time had allowed it to evolve to the point it no longer blew up every living thing in sight. However, with each passing day his Controlled half was slowly but surely gaining a foothold in his mind thanks to his time with the others, particularly Marron.

Kilana was still adjusting to life on Earth. In fact, she even pulled the covers off her bed so she could sleep on the floor like she did back in Demon World. She truly missed her tribe and wondered how they would cope after the disastrous attack on Valick's village. Fortunately, her new friends were always there to provide support for her. Trunks remained the only one who knew about Kilana's infatuation with the Imperial general, Azure.

During this time, Bra's feelings for Falcon became known to Trunks, Goten, Broly, Pan, Marron, Gohan, Uub, Videl, Bulma, 18, and Chichi. They decided to keep it from Vegeta for his own protection should he decide to attack Falcon, Goku remained as clueless as ever, and Falcon had no idea about how Bra felt. Though surprised at first, they soon promised to help the lovesick princess with Falcon as soon as Earth was taken back. She was at the "dreamy love" phase, where she almost always thought about what life with Falcon would be like. This worried Bulma a little since she knew the next and final phase for Bra would be the "undying love" phase, where she wouldn't be able to live a healthy life without Falcon. But she wasn't about to get in the way of her daughter's love life; Vegeta had done enough damage to it thanks to his overprotective nature.

After two months of training they decided the time had come.

Their attack came hard and fast, catching the demons completely off guard. When they cleared the area around West City of the demon camps they split up into four groups, each led by a full Saiyan. Goku, Goten, and Uub headed north; Vegeta, Kilana, and Trunks went south; Falcon, Pan, and Bra took to the west; and Broly, 18, and Gohan battled their way east. The plan was to see which group could get to the other side of Earth first, where a demon base was located.

Wanting to beat Goku more than anything else in the world, Vegeta traveled across Earth at a fast pace, literally dragging his son and Kilana behind him at times. But knowing how important this was, he always stopped to take down any demons he ran into.

Falcon's group used a more stealthy and slower approach on their route. Pan and Bra learned a number of tracking and stealth techniques from the full Saiyan. In their spare time the two would spar to help Bra's power level go up while Falcon kept watch. When they knew he wasn't listening they'd go over strategies of how to get through to Falcon about Bra's feelings.

Goku's group attacked base after base, using Instant Transmission to teleport themselves in the middle of the demons' camps.

Broly's group was of coarse the most direct, plowing their way into enemy ranks with Broly in the lead. Gohan had to constantly stop him to put at least some strategy into their attacks. But as we all know, Broly's style is break in, kill someone, kill some more, and kill anything else that moves then when everyone's dead try to find some answers. Needless to say, Gohan had many headaches from think of ways to help him control himself. But Broly's Primal was in control and all it wanted to do was kill, kill, kill.

As expected, a few low ranking demons did escape the defenders' wrath and snuck to West City, which they thought was undefended. Imagine their surprise when Videl showed up to kick them back out of the city. So with nowhere else left to run or hide, they turned themselves in to the Other World police Supreme Kai sent down to help protect the city.

After four months of ferocious fighting, Broly's group found themselves looking down at the last demon base on Earth. They were waiting for the others to arrive so they could attack and drive the demons off the planet. It was a bittersweet moment for Broly. So far, they'd only had to fight low ranking grunts and a few weak generals. Claw had yet to make an appearance.

The base was below him, in a large valley that used to be heavily forested. Now most of the trees had been cleared away to make guarding it easier. Only a few skeleton trees remained. The base itself was surrounded by thick stonewalls, manned by thousands of demons. Behind them was a sea of tents and campfires around a tower in the center, where the portal was located.

"It's sure taking the others a while to get here," said 18. She really wanted to get back to West City to see her daughter again. Krillin and the other Z Warriors, including Master Roshi, Launch, and Hercule, had taken refuge on the lookout, which remained undetected by demon forces.

"Knowing Vegeta, his group will be next. He'll do everything in his power to beat my dad here," Gohan answered while examining a map of the base provided by Other World. He might as well try to get some strategy into an attack. This base was expecting an attack, and its ranks had swelled due to it becoming the last rallying point for retreating demons. He'd seen them marching supplies and troops into the tower, which meant they were evacuating. But they were backed into a corner so a direct attack wouldn't work. The key to taking this base was confusion. If the demons didn't know how to react they'd become cowardly and scatter, easy pickings for the Saiyans and their allies.

Broly looked at 18. He'd used the past few months to try and get on her good side. After all, he was her daughter's number one suitor and if he wanted Marron without too much difficulty, he'd have to get the parents on his side. 18 acted as if she had no idea what he was getting at. She already knew her daughter and Broly liked, maybe even loved each other and she wouldn't get in the way unless Broly hurt Marron in any way. And from what she'd seen, Marron was the one doing the hurting.

"Hey guys," Trunks said as he, Vegeta, and Kilana arrived on the scene.

"What took ya?" Broly asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," Vegeta growled back, frustrated that another group had beaten him here.

"If I remember correctly, I've kicked your ass on more than one occasion. So if anything, I'm at a higher power ranking than you so you should explain yourself to me, your _majesty_," Broly retorted with a mocking bow.

"Watch your tongue with me. You're probably at a lower rank than that third-class disgrace, Kakarot."

"Rank don't mean anything now Vegeta. There's only four of us left plus a bunch of half-breeds and a quarter-breed. Does that sound like a kingdom to you?"

"Broly," Trunks said threateningly. He didn't care how powerful Broly was, no one talked about Pan in a negative way in front of him.

"When this is over you're fair game again. We've only kept you around to help with our little demon problem," Vegeta reminded him with a smirk.

"Just try it Vegeta. I think I still have that dagger I plunged into you," Broly spat back.

"Okay you guys that's enough. If you get too angry your ki will flare up and the demons will know we're here," Gohan warned.

Vegeta grunted and sat on a nearby bolder with his back to everyone. _Why am I surrounded by such incompetence? _

Kilana also sat down though her spot allowed her a perfect view of the base. She'd hoped over the past few months that Azure would be commanding one of the bases they attacked. Maybe she could convince him to lay low until the war was over. Then she could come back to him and they could live on Earth together with no more worries about whose sides they were on.

Trunks current position put his back to the forest behind him, where two onyx eyes were watching him. It took all of Pan's willpower not to just pounce right now and smother him with hello kisses. She'd missed him so much. Now he was only yards away from her. But she wanted to make a nice entrance so she'd snuck ahead of Falcon and Bra. Now her target was in sight and oblivious to her presence. She sprang from the bushes with only a slight rustle of the leaves.

All Trunks needed was the slight rustle in the bushes behind him to spin around and face whatever pounced at him. Pan had timed it perfectly and tackled him to the ground. She was about to say how happy she was to see him again when he, in his confusion, kicked her off him. It didn't hurt too much but it did cause her to tumble back until she was sprawled on the ground. Trunks moved in and pinned her their by the wrists, think he was about to interrogate a demon. But then he realized it was his girlfriend he had just pinned. "Pan?!"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Miss me?"

He lessened his grip on her wrists. "Don't sneak attack me like…hey, how did you managed to sneak attack me anyway?"

"It's amazing what spending four months with Falcon can do," Bra said as she and the said Saiyan walked out from where Pan had pounced.

Trunks frowned and climbed off Pan so he could help her up. "Sorry about kicking you off me like that."

"It's okay. But you should have seen the look on your face when I knocked you down," she giggled.

Vegeta let out a growl. The only reason he wasn't pulling his son away from Pan was because Bulma promised him a divorce of he interfered with their relationship. Did she not know how angry it made him to think of his and Goku's bloodlines merging? He didn't want his grandkids inheriting Goku's "I'm a moron that likes to eat and fight" genes.

_Where is that idiot anyway? _Vegeta asked himself.

As if on cue, Goku's group appeared out of nowhere thanks to his Instant Transmission.

"What do you know, everyone beat us here," Goku said, looking at the others gathered around him.

Vegeta turned his head slightly toward him. "You're late Kakarot."

"Hey, don't blame dad like that. We found a pretty good meal to enjoy at the last demon base," Goten argued.

"Figures you'd be stuffing your faces."

"It was a good meal to. Though I can't wait to get back to West City to try some of Chichi's cooking," Goku replied, flashing the Son grin.

"I bet she'll make a feast for us when we get back," Goten added, drooling slightly.

18 shook her head. "It's always a feast when you guys eat."

Bra shrugged. "What can I say? We're bottomless pits."

"I just hope Chichi won't be mad at us for taking so long," Goku whimpered.

"Pathetic. You call yourself a Saiyan yet you let her order you around like a dog on a leash," Vegeta growled.

"Dad, you know we can't defy anyone with a Frying Pan of Doom," Trunks retorted.

"Besides, mom doesn't need a frying pan to tell you what to do," Bra said with a smirk.

Vegeta sprang to his feet. "Your mother doesn't tell me what to do."

Bra stepped forward "Oh yeah? Then what about all the times she's made you take the trash out?"

"Well…"

Trunks stepped up next to his sister. "And the times she made you take me and Bra to see Santa during Christmas."

"Don't forget the time she made you dress up as a clown for my birthday."

"Vegeta dressed up as a clown?" Goku laughed.

"Stay out of this Kakarot!!!" Vegeta roared.

Bra continued. "And all the times she's banished you to the couch for the night."

"It's more comfortable than you know!!!" said Vegeta, trying to mend his reputation.

"And all the Capsule Corp dinners she made you attend even though you wanted to train," Trunks added.

"It was free food!!!"

"Not to mention the grocery shopping you did for her."

"She could never get the right stuff!!!"

"What about all the yard work she'd had you do?"

"A prince has to keep his palace looking good!!!"

"Doesn't real royalty have servants to do that?" asked Broly, enjoying seeing Vegeta in this state.

"Are you saying I'm not real royalty?!"

Trunks decided to hammer it home. "And what about all the diapers she made you change when Bra was a baby."

"…Would you believe she was allergic to diapers?"

Broly was on the floor laughing. "They got you good!!!"

Vegeta growled.

"Face it Vegeta, Bulma doesn't need a frying pan to whip you into obedience," Pan laughed.

Broly made a whipping sound to add insult to injury.

"Why you…" Vegeta roared taking a step toward Broly.

"Save your energy for the demons," Falcon said, finally speaking since arriving.

"Yeah that's what we're here for," Uub agreed.

"Whatever," Vegeta spat, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it Vegeta. Chichi made me change Gohan and Goten's diapers all the time," Goku said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Don't touch me."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Pan.

"I say we should blow up the tower and portal up first. That way the demons won't have anywhere to retreat to," Gohan suggested.

"And then it's open season on them," Broly said, cracking his knuckles.

"Very well. Myself, Vegeta, and Goku will handle that. The rest of you wait in the valley to catch them as they try to run away. Goku, you'll transport them into positions behind the trees. When that's done we attack," Falcon ordered.

Everyone nodded, or grunted in Vegeta's case. Using his Instant Transmission, Goku teleported Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Pan, Bra, Kilana, 18, and Uub to a few of the remaining trees for them to wait.

When he was done with that, he teleported himself high above the base. Falcon and Vegeta flew up to their respective positions and the three powered up their attacks. The demons, caught completely off guard, could only watch in horror as they prepared to fire.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

"FINAL SHINE!!!"

"CRIMSON BANG!!!"

Three ki beams, one blue, one green, and one red, lit the evening sky as they flew toward the tower. They hit at the exact same time and it, along with the portal inside, went up in a brilliant explosion that shook the ground for miles around.

With a huge crater now in the middle of their base, the demons took off running, trying to get anywhere as long as it was far away from the three Saiyans hovering high above them.

Broly was the first to leap out from behind a tree, making the group of demons running in his direction come to a halt.

He flashed them his most evil smirk. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick and painless."

He then bulked up to False Legendary Super Saiyan and charged. He clotheslined his ways through them then, when they surrounded him, powered up, blowing away anyone who was too close. He punched the nearest ogre in the face then spun around and backhanded two that tried to attack him from behind. He laughed and attacked a group of three, literally breaking them in two with each blow.

A number tried to flee but he flitted in front of them, his hand raised behind him. He gathered green energy in his palm. "BLASTER SHELL" He threw the ki blast at the demons and it expanded vaporizing all of them before exploding to catch a few more. Broly smirked and gathered another ki ball. "Anyone want seconds? BLASTER SHELL!!!"

An ogre let out a gurgled grunt as Vegeta kicked its jaw, shattering it and the upper part of the mouth, which caused a few skull splinters to hit its brain.

Vegeta cracked his neck before looking around for more victims. He was surrounded by dead demons and it looked like the battle was over. He flitted to the air as a green liquid splashed the spot he was standing in. He narrowed his eyes as he watched it burn a hole into the ground. It was acid and it looked familiar.

"Whoever squirted that at me should show himself right now," he yelled.

"Very well Vegeta," a familiar voice that almost sounded like a hiss replied. Vegeta looked to where the voice came from. Standing among the bodies was a snake demon almost identical to Viper. The only difference was the hood that was spread behind it.

"Another snake," Vegeta growled.

"My name issss Cobra. I believe you've already meet my brother, Viper," the snake hissed back.

"Viper's brother? Well it looks like I'll get some payback after all."

"Let me warn you, my venom isss much deadlier than my brother'ssss."

"Enough talk." Vegeta threw a ki ball at Cobra.

Cobra dodged to the right then charged forward, claws extended and dripping with venom. Vegeta used his forearm to push the snake's first slash to the side and swung his leg in for a kick. Cobra blocked it with its shin then swung its tail in, hitting Vegeta across the face.

The Saiyan prince stumbled back giving Cobra an opening to go in for a bite. He lunged for Vegeta's arm and snapped its jaws together, thinking it would catch Saiyan flesh in them. Instead all it hit was air. Vegeta had flitted behind it and kicked the back of its head. Cobra managed to land on all fours and leap away from Vegeta.

"I'm not going to be that easy to bite," Vegeta said, smiling.

Cobra opened its mouth and sent a spray of venom toward Vegeta. He powered up to Super Saiyan 3, using his ki to stop the burning liquid. He crouched before pushing off toward it, fists raised. Cobra leapt over him and swung its tail at him as he passed under it. Vegeta, knowing that would happen, spun around and caught the snake's appendage. With a smirk he pulled it down and slammed it against the ground.

Feeling Vegeta's grip on its tail lessen, Cobra shot forward as quickly as possible, pulling his tail from Vegeta's grip.

Vegeta frowned. "Get back here!!!" His feet levitated off the ground and he flew after the snake as it tried to slither away. Knowing Vegeta was behind it and catching up fast, Cobra wrapped its tail around a dead ogre's body and with a flick sent it hurtling toward the prince.

Unimpressed, Vegeta fired a ki ball. The blast blew the body in half, giving Vegeta space to fly through. The next thing he saw was a lime green ki ball directly in front of his face. Before he could react it his and explode right between his eyes. He managed to remain hovering but had been reduced to shaking his head, trying to make the spots in front of his eyes disappear. A squirting sound warned him of Cobra's venom spray. With a yell, his body exploded in golden ki, evaporating the venom just before it hit.

Keeping his eyes closed, he listened carefully to the area around him. When the whoosh of air finally came, it was from his right. He expertly caught Cobra's tail just inches from his face. He opened his eyes to glare at the stunned snake before spinning around and around, bringing Cobra along for the ride. When he let go, the snake was sent hurtling into the wall, making creating a gap in it. Cobra stumbled out, bruised and dizzy.

Vegeta smirked and fired a few ki blasts toward Cobra, who managed to get enough of its senses back to leap from side to side to avoid getting hit. As one streaked inches from Cobra's torso, it exploded, stopping the snake in its tracks.

Vegeta took that moment to come in for a punch to the face. But Cobra had recovered quickly from the explosion and leaned back enough to avoid Vegeta's fist. With his arm now in front of its face, Cobra opened its mouth and bit down on Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta's ki stopped the fangs from reaching his arm so the shocked snake demon could only widen its eyes as another smirk crossed Vegeta's face. The ki around his arm suddenly exploded, shattering Cobra's teeth.

It reeled back in pain as it headed for the ground. But before it could hit the ground, Vegeta grabbed it by the neck and threw it into the sky. He spread his palm toward it and gathered golden ki in it. "I've just mastered this new technique!!! Consider this an honor!!! OMEGA FLASH!!!" A ki ball larger than any Final Flash shot from his hand and streaked through the sky toward its target. Cobra could only let out a terrified scream before it hit and exploded in a flash of light brighter than the sun.

As the blast slowly cleared, Goku and Gohan landed next to the prince. "Wow Vegeta. That was amazing!!!"

"Was that a new technique?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta nodded. "It's an upgrade to the Final Flash. It forms faster and with more power. I call it the Omega Flash."

"You've really been working hard since we split up haven't you?" asked Goku.

Vegeta glared at him. "Consider this fair warning Kakarot. I planned to use it against you first."

Goku smiled. "Really?! That's going to be an awesome fight!!!"

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled with a frown.

The battle started to die down as the remaining demons tried to escape up the slope of the valley. Broly had other plans for them and crossed his arms to form an X while leaving a six-inch gap between them and his body. As he powered up, a small green ki ball formed between his arms and body. "I've been waiting to use this. BUSTER METEOR!!!" He spread his arms out to the sides and puffed out his chest, launching a large ki beam from the small ki ball hovering on his chest. For the second time that day, a huge explosion shook the ground, leaving a large crater on the slope. Bodies and debris fell like rain as Broly powered down and landed near the others.

"I can't believe it. It's over," Goten said with a smile.

"No more demons," Trunks added.

Falcon thought otherwise. Where were Talon and the generals? Cobra was the only one he'd seen.

"I disagree," said Goku.

Pan turned to him. "What?"

"I think the demons would have sent their generals to stop us. But we didn't run into any."

Everyone cast worried glances at each other.

"Did any of you run into a general?" asked Goku.

They shook their heads.

Goten gulped. "So, it's not over?"

"No, but I doubt we need to worry for now. They laid low for a reason. They will attack us, but it might be a while from now when they do," Falcon replied.

"We should get ready then. Talon and Claw won't be easy," Goku said.

"I'll vouch for that," Trunks said, raising his hand.

"We should concentrate on rebuilding Earth but keep an eye out for trouble."

Everyone nodded in agreement. With that, they all joined hands with Goku and teleported back to Capsule Corp.

On another slope overlooking the valley Talon smirked. "So much for our bases."

"The only one left is ours and it has no portal," said Claw.

Talon turned to him and scanned the five generals standing behind his younger brother. Among them was Azure, who hadn't seen Kilana since she'd been fighting in an area directly opposite the valley from their position.

"So what now?" the swordsman asked.

"Like I said, we lie low. Our master should be rallying his army right about now. Claw and myself will keep an eye on the Saiyans. The rest of you will wait at the base until further orders. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Then be off. You stick with me brother."

The five disappeared, leaving the Drakens alone.

"Are we going to attack them?" asked Claw.

"Eventually, but I want a few things to develop among them first," Talon replied.

"What are you up to?"

Talon chuckled. "You'll see."

((Capsule Corp))

"We're back!!!" Goku yelled as they entered the house.

"Goku?" Chichi questioned, looking around a corner. When she saw he husband a smile appeared on her face. "Goku!!!" She ran toward him and hugged him, tears running down her cheeks. "I was worried sick," she cried.

"Sorry for making you worry Chichi," Goku apologized, hugging her back.

"Momma!!!" Marron said, hurrying to 18 and pulling her into a hug.

"So are the demons gone?" Bulma asked, walking in on the scene.

"Yep, all the portals are gone," Goku replied though a part of him said otherwise.

"Woman, where's dinner?" Vegeta asked.

"Welcome home honey," Bulma replied dryly.

Bra walked up and gave her mom a hug. "You know daddy. He always has to be the tough guy."

"I've gotten used to it," Bulma replied before pulling back.

"I'll start on dinner right now," Chichi said before hurrying into the kitchen.

"Tell us what happened," Videl requested as she finished hugging her daughter.

"Let's head for the living room. We can discuss this while waiting for dinner," suggested Gohan.

18 stated for the kitchen. "I'll go help Chichi."

Goku lead everyone else to the suggested place.

As Marron followed, Broly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Miss me?"

"Like a bad cold," she replied, glaring at him.

"Come on babe. I've got a headache here from my battle. The least you could do is show me a little TLC."

"Then take this," Marron replied, holding up a pill.

"What is that?"

"Aspirin, it's for relieving pain."

He examined it, shrugged, plopped it in his mouth, and swallowed it. "So where's your frying pan?" he asked, noticing she wasn't wearing it.

She smirked. "I don't need it anymore."

"So you finally came to your senses. Come here." He tried to pull her in for a nice long smooch but she placed a finger on his lips.

"I don't need it because I've found a new way to keep you in line since you left."

"And what might that be?"

"You just ate it."

"What? Did you poison me?" he said, pulling back to rub his stomach.

"No I didn't but you'll wish you hadn't taken the pill. Now behave or else."

"Or else what?" Broly asked, thinking she was bluffing. What could a pill do to him?

"You asked for it," she smiled, "piggy."

Broly gave her an "are you crazy" look. He suddenly jerked upright as his stomach grumbled. "Oh shit!!!" He bolted passed Marron and into the bathroom, where Goten was washing his face.

"Broly what are you…YIKES!!!" he yelled as Broly grabbed him by the collar and threw him out before slamming the door behind him. Goten sat up, a clueless look on his face, and listened as Broly let out what sounded like a battle cry followed by a splashing sound. "Gross."

Marron joined everyone in the living room, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Where's Broly?" asked Goku.

"Learning his lesson. I told him to behave."

"Where's your frying pan?" Pan asked.

"I won't be needing it."

"What'd you do to him?" Bulma asked, wondering if Marron had found a new weapon against Saiyans.

"Well, about a week ago I was rummaging through your lab for some plastic gloves and found a box labeled 'Piggy Pills'. I read the instructions and what they did and knew I'd found a new weapon against rude Saiyan behavior."

Bulma's eyes widened. "The piggy pills!!! I forgot where I put them a long time ago."

Goku tilted his head. "What are piggy pills?"

Bulma smiled. "Goku, do you remember that pill I gave Oolong during our first adventure?"

Goku blinked a few times then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, the pill that made him have to use the bathroom every time one of us said piggy."

"Kakarot!!!"

They all turned to the doorway and saw Broly glaring at them. His stomach growled and he ran back to the bathroom.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Marron, you're a genius!!!" Bra laughed.

Marron smiled. She was definitely going to enjoy this.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Broly yelled from the bathroom.

"PIGGY!!!" everyone yelled back.

Broly screamed.

Falcon shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how much fun this group managed to have even in the face of danger. He even managed a small smirk as Broly's screams echoed through the hallways. Amazing what a pill could do these days.

But he knew Talon and Claw were still out there as well as a few more generals. He'd keep a close eye out for them.

Bra looked at Falcon as everyone continued to laugh at Broly's predicament. She wanted so badly for him to join in their laughter yet all he did was stand in the corner and watch. But she managed a smile as she looked at him. The war was pretty much over. The demons were gone and the generals might not attack for a while. Now she could concentrate fully on Falcon.

First, she'd need to learn more about him. Particularly about his life before he died. Maybe she would understand him more if she knew what he'd lost to turn him into what he is today. Of coarse he wouldn't tell her, the past was a painful subject for him. But she and Pan had remembered another way of finding things that others measures couldn't.

Her mom had once told her of a crystal ball owned by a certain fortuneteller.

Review please.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Falcon leapt from rooftop to rooftop while looking at the crowded streets below. West City had become a gathering point for all survivors of the war. People from all over the world who had been either captured and set free after the demons took off or hiding in remote areas of the world flocked to the only city in relatively good shape. Most of their homes now lay in ruins; they had nowhere else to go. But while those homes could be rebuilt, Falcon knew no one had come out of this without losing at least one loved one. The death toll for Earth was already in the tens of millions and rising. Some said the human population had dropped fifty percent.

But Falcon had been around humans long enough to know they weren't quitters. The survivors would rebuild and try to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives.

He had asked Gohan to have only two other major cities rebuilt, both not too far from West City. If the Earthlings stayed close to each other it would make protecting them from the unaccounted for generals easier. Besides, he doubted there were enough humans left to fully repopulate to Earth. And there probably wouldn't be enough for many more years.

_How many more will die at the hands of Talon and his allies? _It was a dangerous situation. The generals could do more damage than an entire army. Even he would be hard pressed to stop them. The Saiyans had been lucky to have all their loved ones alive. They had only lost Trunks and he had come back. Will they be that lucky next time? Or will some of them be killed or crippled so they wouldn't be able to fight? Who would be first? Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, or maybe one of the pure Saiyans would be the first to go. If they did win this war and stop Chaos Kai, wherever he was, for good, who would be left standing?

The answer was simple: all of them. Let Talon and his cohorts come. He would push himself well passed him limits if it meant stopping them. The Earth Saiyans didn't deserve to die. They had earned the right to live a peaceful life on this planet and Falcon wasn't about to let Chaos Kai take that. He would sooner die than see Talon standing triumphantly in the middle of a burning West City. If it came to that, Falcon would give his life for them. He was the only one who deserved such a fate.

Why was he so willing to fight for them? What was the reason he'd become so close to them? He'd never really cared about anyone else since his death. Then why did he care now?

Again, the answer was simple. He trusted them. In Demon World, almost everyone who had helped him had only done it so they could move in and kill him for the bounty on his head. And though he did get close to some Rebels, they mainly protected him because they saw him as their ultimate weapon. He'd been a symbol for them, inspiration to keep on fighting. Trust didn't come easy to a person like Falcon. And he never really trusted anyone, even Valick and Ebony, though if he knew the truth about her he might change his mind.

Then he met the Earth Saiyans. Even with a high bounty on his head they had accepted him as one of their own. Even when he went berserk and almost killed Bra they were still willing to take him back. And it was all because they cared for him, not his reputation. They could have captured him and turned him in as a peace offering. But instead they had trained with him to fight back. Many times he was reminded of his old life on Saiya, surrounded by those of his own kind. Everyone, including Chichi, Bulma, Marron, 18, and Uub, would have found a planet like Saiya a welcome home. And its inhabitants probably would have accepted them if the S knight trusted them. In fact, Chichi, Bulma, and Marron reminded him a lot of Saiyan women. While the men may be kings of the battlefield, it was the women who were in charge at home. Falcon had learned that the hard way growing up.

He couldn't help but wonder how the loved ones of his past were doing right now. He wondered how Prince Vegeta and Vega coped after the planet was blown up, what happened to his two best friends, and most importantly where in Other World Jay ended up. Was she sent to the Grand Kai's planet like all good warriors, or to Heaven, where her soul could live forever in peace? She most certainly wasn't sent to HFIL or Purgatory, where evil beings who had redeemed themselves before death were sent.

That was the past this was now. They needed him here and he wouldn't disappoint them. They trusted him with their safety and he trusted them more than anyone else in 3,000 years. He knew they would never betray him. They wouldn't do anything behind his back that might offend him. They were probably too scared to try anything like that. They were his friends, who had fully gained his trust.

But while trust could take time to gain, it could only take a second for it to be lost.

((Capsule Corp))

"Calm down Bra," Trunks said as he watched his sister pace back and forth. He, his sister, Pan, Marron, Broly, and Goten were gathered in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corps waiting for Fortuneteller Baba to arrive. Goku and Vegeta had left to train outside the city, Gohan was overseeing the rebuilding process, and their moms were helping to tend to the refugees.

Bra continued and didn't even look at her brother. "She's late."

"What'd you expect? She rides around on a crystal ball," Goten replied.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Pan asked worriedly.

"This was your idea Pan," Bra retorted.

"I just suggested we find out more about his past. I never said anything about looking into it behind his back."

"It's not like he'll ever know. He won't be back for hours so there's plenty of time to see a day in his past life before he comes back."

"I know, but it just doesn't seem right."

"He wasn't about to tell us anything! I need to know more about him!"

"He didn't tell us because he didn't want us to know."

For once, Bra had no reply. In truth she did feel bad for resorting to this but what other choice did she have. She'd become obsessed with Falcon and wanted to know as much about him as she could. This was the only way. "Believe me Pan, I wish there was another way."

"We all do," Marron added.

Broly was sitting in the corner of the room, staying as quiet as possible. Marron had been putting the effects of the pill to good use, saying "piggy" every time Broly did something even a little bad. For once, he was willingly keeping quiet. One wrong word and it was off to the bathroom.

Goten had obviously noticed. "You seem quiet."

"What'd you expect? The moment I open my mouth she says piggy and I'm crapping out everything I ate. At this rate, when I run out of food I'll start crapping out my guts," Broly whispered back.

Goten winced.

"I wish those generals would attack so I can make something taste oblivion."

"I've always wondered what that tastes like," Goten replied.

Broly frowned. Mention taste in front of a Son and they go into food mood. He might as well give him a close comparison. "It's a lot like Red Bull, which is disgusting and painful to your senses."

"Oh yeah, we blasted you into oblivion last time you…" Broly glared at him. "I'll shut up now."

"Damit where is that old hag!" Bra yelled.

"As impatient as your father I see," Baba said as she floated into the room through an open window.

Bra glared at her. "What took you?"

"I just wanted to check up on my brother. Do you know he had Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha carry all his magazines out before he was willing to leave his island? I think a few of them dramatized Dende when he saw them," Baba replied.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"That sounds like Master Roshi," Pan commented.

"Unfortunately, yes," Baba sighed.

"Sounds like he needs a piggy pill to," Marron said, smirking at Broly, who gulped.

"So why did you call for me?" the old woman asked.

Bra took a step forward. "We know you can use that ball to find things or looks into the future. But can it show the past?"

Baba rubbed her chin in thought. "Yes, a few clients have asked about seeing the past. Most of them were men who jus got divorced by their wives for saying the wrong thing. They all wanted to see what they sad wrong. Most of them still had no idea what they did."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Hey," Goten and Trunks protested.

"Yeah we can be pigs sometime," Broly replied. He didn't argue with her anymore.

Marron smiled. "Thank you Broly."

Trunks snickered. "Now look who's whipped."

Broly growled.

"So, how far can you look back?" Bra asked.

"Ask far as you'd like. Though the farther back, the more it will cost you."

"How much for 3,000 years on a planet that doesn't exist?"

Baba pulled out a calculator. "Let's see now…3,000 years…plus the distance from Earth…add that…carry the five…divide it by that…okay. Your total comes to exactly 500,000,000 Zenie."

"500 MILLION!" Trunks screamed.

"Deal, can I charge it?" Bra asked.

Trunks' brain exploded. "Bra are you crazy!"

She gave his head a reassuring pat. "We'll just put it on daddy's credit card. He never uses it anyway. Not since Master Roshi used it to order a 100-year supply of porn. When it arrived here for daddy, mom banished him to the couch until he paid it off."

"So that's why he was working at my favorite fast food restaurant," Goten said, snapping his fingers.

"500 million," Trunks gasped.

Marron poked him. "Pan, I think your boyfriend's broken."

"500 million."

Pan sweatdropped. While the Brief's fortune went into the upper billions, they had never spent that much for anything outside of business. Besides, it was usually Trunks who paid the price when it came to spending to much money. 500 million would probably earn him a few months in the GR with his dad, who would be angry the entire time. Not a good fate.

Bra had finished filling out the paper work. "All right, can we see now?"

Baba looked over the paper work. "Everything seems in order." She hopped off her ball and it floated to the ground. "Now everyone gather around."

They formed a circle around it. From left to right it went Baba, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Broly, then back to Baba.

The fortuneteller started moving her hands in circular motions inches from the crystal ball's surface. She started chanting an incantation and some kind of mist filled the ball. Slowly, they noticed shapes appearing inside the mist. The mist soon disappeared, revealing the shapes to be planets. It was focusing on one, a planet much like Earth but almost ten times bigger.

Like a flying camera, the image headed for the planet and into the clouds, turning the image white for a few seconds. When it exited the clouds, the sight before them took their breath away.

They were looking over a huge city the likes of which they'd never even dreamed was possible. It was surrounded by water. It was obviously built on a large island. Gleaming white walls surrounded it with four gates at the north, south, east, and west that opened to long bridges, the only way to access the city by foot. But what astounded them was the city inside those walls. Beautiful towers rose from the ground, some white, some made of glass, and some with what looked like gold adorning them.

The streets they towered over were bustling with people going about their daily lives. Imagine everyone's shook when they noticed that all of them, from the smallest child to the oldest man or woman had a tail. They were Saiyans, and they were all over the place. Some were in conversation, some were eating, some were fighting while uniformed Saiyans kept everyone from interfering, some manned the many shops trying to sell their goods, some other uniformed Saiyans patrolled the streets, and some were simply walking to wherever they were heading for. The roads that went through it were cluttered with strange vehicles. Most looked like motorcycles, some with roofs and some without, except instead of wheels they had what looked like metal balls on each end. When they started moving the balls would glow, different colors for each model, and it would hover. Some much larger ones had large trailers attached to them, the big rigs of Saiya. Just like any big city, traffic jams were common and the crystal ball showed a few Saiyans fighting on top of their vehicles.

Among the buildings were shops, training centers, restaurants, weapon stores, and temples. But those temples weren't for gods the Saiyans had forsaken religion. That meant admitting there was a superior being than you and Saiyans thought themselves the most superior people in the universe. These temples were to past kings and heroes of the Saiyans, who they looked up to for inspiration in battle. The city had many statues, some of Saiyans others of giant apes. The city was made to be in harmony with nature and trees, bushes, and other plants grew in ways that only heightened the place's beauty. There were dozens of parks all over the place where Saiyans went to escape all the pressures of life.

But what astounded them the most was the structure in the center of the city. It was a palace, probably a quarter of a mile high. Its clean white walls made it glow in the sun's rays and the gold finish on top of each spire heightened its magnificence. At its base was a wide walkway aligned with statues of past kings that lead to a gold gate, the only way through the thick walls around it. The middle and highest spire featured a flagpole that held a blue flag with the royal seal of the Vegeta family in the center. Bra rubbed the tattoo on her back, realizing the palace was where her family had once lived.

The image suddenly turned away from the palace and they found themselves looking at another impressive structure. It was a pyramid, much like the ones in Egypt, except taller and with black walls. As they got closer they realized the walls were glass. It reminded them a lot of the famous pyramid casino in Las Vegas. At each corner was a bronze statue of a Saiyan with knee-length hair that pointed in all directions dressed in an outfit similar to Falcon's. They each held up a different item in their right hand: a sword, a shield, a scroll, and a crown.

"It's beautiful," Pan breathed.

"Welcome to Vegeta City," said Baba.

"Do they have to name everything after themselves?" Broly grunted.

"What's that place?" Goten asked, pointing to the pyramid.

"That's the Castle of Knights. It's where the king's Royal Knight trained and lived. The four statues each represent an oath the knights took. The sword represents their oath to destroy all that oppose the Saiyan Empire, the shield represents their oath to protect all Saiyans, the scroll represents their oath to learn and help the Saiyan race advance, and the crown represents their oath to obey the king without question," answered Baba.

"Is that where Falcon is?" Bra asked.

Baba nodded. "Believe it or not, it's morning so he should be waking up right about now."

The city faded away and was replaced with a room inside the pyramid. It was lit with strange crystals that glowed a similar light to fire. From their perspective the door to it was in the center of the right wall. There were two dressers, one to the left of the door and another on the wall across from it. The one near the door looked to be made of blue marble and was covered in makeup, hair accessories, what looked like perfumes, and a few articles of clothing. In front of it was a single chair with a few more articles of clothing one of which, to everyone's surprise, was a thong. The other one looked like red marble and had combs, deodorants, shaving items, and some potions they didn't recognize. The chair in front of it was barren of any articles of clothing. Whoever used it was much more organized.

Next to the red dresser was another door to what they knew to be a bathroom, where an indoor hot spring was used to bathe in. The bottom wall was void of anything except some closed curtains. They covered a large window similar to those used in office buildings, the ones that allow you to see out clearly but not into the building.

In the center of the top wall was a queen-sized bed with crimson sheets, a few furs, and four red pillows. On the wall above it were two swords, the S Blade Falcon wielded and a smaller sword that looked like a katana with an ivory handle.

But they noticed something about the bed. There wasn't one but to lumps under the sheets, indicating two people. They could see Falcon asleep on the left side but the one on the right was curled in a way that only allowed them to see the person's raven-black hair. This made Bra suspicious because the blue dresser had a lot of feminine products on it.

Falcon groaned and opened his eyes. "Morning already," he murmured. He sat up and let out a tired yawn as he stretched his arms out. His body still had the tattoo on his arm and the three scars on his face and torso. But all the other ones were gone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand and reached out to the person next to him with the other. "Jay, time to get up."

A feminine groan of protest was the reply.

"Jay."

"Five more minutes Falcon," a sleepy, female voice replied.

"Jay."

"All right."

Falcon smirked and pushed the covers off him as he climbed out of bed.

This time, Bra's brain exploded. "He's naked!"

"Yeah, he is," Marron said, starring at Falcon as he stood up to stretch some more.

"I feel like I'm Master Roshi right now," Pan replied, trying not to look at Falcon.

Falcon turned back to Jay, who had pushed the covers off and was now standing as well. This time it was the boys' turn to stare at a naked girl as she stretched.

She looked to be just less than six feet in height. As she stretched she rubbed her sleepy, onyx eyes. As mentioned before she had raven-black hair. Three spike bangs went over her forehead in a similar way to Falcon except they stopped just above her eyes. Two spiked bangs went along the side of her face and stopped about an inch under her jaw. The rest of her hair cascaded over her back it long spiky bangs that curled up about halfway down her back. Two of those bangs went behind her ears then back over her shoulders and curved up just above her "gifted endowments" as Bulma would call them.

While Falcon had the body of a god, this girl had the body of a goddess. That was definitely true as everyone stared at her, each thinking something else.

_Look at that body! She's definitely got a DOAK__ body! _Goten thought, falling in love on sight.

_Holy crap, what a nice body! Wait, what am I thinking? Pan's right here. But those are some sweet legs she's got there, _Trunks thought.

_So that's what Saiyan women look like. Damn you Frieza! _Thought Broly.

_I know I shouldn't be staring, but I can't take my eyes off her, _thought Pan.

_There's no way she could be all-natural. It's not humanly possible. Wait, were all Saiyan women like that? _Marron thought.

_What the hell's she doing in bed with_ **my** _Falcon_! Bra thought angrily. 

By now, Falcon had pulled on a pair of pants and Jay was starting to put a pair of white spandex pants on, much to Goten's dismay. Neither bothered with undergarments, those were for special occasions on Saiya.

Falcon had just put on a black spandex top when Jay called to him. "Falcon, could you help me with this?"

Falcon looked at her. She was only dressed in her pants and a pair of blue, knee-high spandex boots. She was holding up a sash. Falcon walked up to her and helped her wrap it around her large chest. It was what women wore to keep their breasts in check before bras were invented.

"Why do females wear these things?" Falcon asked as he tied a knot in the back to secure it. The sash had made her chest look slightly smaller.

"Because, every time I take a step they bounce. And they almost hit my face when I jump to high. It's uncomfortable and embarrassing when guys stare at me," Jay replied with a blush.

"If it keeps them from staring then I don't have a problem with it," Falcon said as he finished up the knot. He reached toward the blue dresser and picked up the blue ribbon he now wears around his wrist. He quickly tied it around the tip of her tail to form a bow.

Jay smiled. "Thanks big brother." She kissed his cheek.

Falcon nodded and headed for his dresser. "I have to meet with Rhuzeb and Kotadis."

"I'll help Tipa and the others with breakfast," she replied, opening of the dresser's drawers and pulling out a blue, long-sleeved spandex top, a white vest, and a long blue sash.

Falcon smirked as he tied his sash around his waist. "I look forward to eating it."

After putting on her outfit Jay hurried up to him. "See you at breakfast brother." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, flitted to the door, opened it, and disappeared down the hallway.

"See you there little sister." He put on his crimson vest before pulling out a blood-red cape from another drawer. He draped it over his shoulders and pulled the front piece across his chest, securing it with an onyx button on his right shoulder. On the front, over his chest, was the same symbol that was tattooed on his arm. Deciding to get his sword later, he headed for the door and left the room.

"Sister! You mean to tell me he sleeps with his sister, NAKED!" Bra yelled. This wasn't' happening. Falcon could never have been that dirty.

"That does seem gross," Trunks agreed.

"Oh don't worry about that. If your thinking incest then you got the wrong idea," Baba reassured.

"Then why were they sleeping together like that? Why were they sleeping together in the first place!" Bra cried.

"You have to understand, this is a Saiyan world. It was commonplace for unmated siblings to share the same bed. And as for the naked part, well, all full Saiyans prefer sleeping in the nude."

Broly smirked. "I can vouch for that. There's not a better feeling in the world than those sheets rubbing against my…"

"Piggy!" Marron yelled, not liking what she was hearing.

"Shit!" Broly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"As I was saying. Saiyans don't know the meaning of modesty so family members weren't embarrassed at seeing each other in their birthday suits, even if they are 'gifted' like Falcon and Jay. In fact many families only wore cloths outside of the house."

"You mean there were naked girls all over the place!" Goten said excitedly.

Marron slapped him. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Do you want to see more?" Baba asked.

"Just pick up at breakfast," Trunks requested.

"Very well." The image started swirling.

Bra had seen the mourning for Falcon but there was still much left to see. She already knew he had a younger sister named Jay, and that Goten was drooling when he saw her. And Falcon still had the ribbon he had tied on her tail, which meant he kept in remembrance of her. She'd seen the way he looked at it. He always had a pained and guilty expression on his face. Something had happened to Jay, something bad and Falcon blamed himself for it. But right now Bra wanted to know whom Rhuzeb and Kotadis where and maybe see a few more of Falcon's friends. She was in for many surprises today.

DOAK figure (as defined by the Miroku/younger Master Roshi of my group of friends)- A feminine figure resembling that of Kasumi from the Dead or Alive fighting series, available on Xbox and the PS2 (in Dead or Alive 2). My buddy's obsessed with that game.

Rhuzeb- A respelling of a vegetable called rhubarb.

Kotadis- A respelling of potatoes.

Review please.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Falcon shook his head as he looked down at the bank robbers he'd just stopped. This had been the third one. It disgusted him to think some humans would steal so much evening this time of rebuilding. Then again, maybe the poor conditions of Earth had driven them to it. Whatever the case, he stopped them.

He decided to take one last sweep of the city before heading back to Capsule Corp. It was earlier than he planned but he knew no general would attack the city today. So, he took to the air.

((Capsule Corp))

The bedroom faded away into the mist. As Baba moved her hands over her crystal ball the mist slowly evaporated, allowing the onlookers to make out shadowy shapes moving about. With each chant from the old woman, the image became clearer and clearer until the image finally came into focus.

They were now looking at a long table, a dinning room. It was a large, rectangular room with a double door entrance with two statues of the Saiyan that held up the four oaths outside standing at its sides. The walls had more statues and banners along them, with a window every six feet, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room, giving it a mystic look and feel.

Seated at the table were 54 Saiyans, all dressed in similar attire to Jay, except their pants were baggy like Falcon's not skin tight like Jay's. Most of them were chatting amongst themselves but a group of six at the end of the table was engaged in an arm wrestling contest. At the other end of the table were four empty seats. The tallest one was at the end of the table and had the symbol of the S Knight, the shield with two back-to-back moons in it, on the top. The two chairs to its left were empty and the one on its right was also vacant.

The double doors behind the head chair opened, silencing all conversation in the room. In walked Falcon accompanied by two other knights. The one on his left was about 6 feet in eight and dressed just like everyone else at the table, but had a blue cape similar to Falcon's draped over his shoulders. His hair was black but looked blue when the light hit it a certain way. It was like Trunks' long locks except spiky, not smooth. His onyx eyes had a mischievous gleam about them, which was only heightened by the confident smirk on his face.

The only on Falcon's right stood a good 6 foot 5 and wore a black, long-sleeve spandex top and equally black boots. His baggy pants were purple and secured to his waist with a long black sash that was secured by a knot on his right hip. His vest was different from the others since it to was purple and instead of stopping at his waist it continued to his ankles, must like a trench coat. His raven-black hair stuck out in all directions in spiky tufts, more like Mirai Trunks' Super Saiyan hair during his battle against Perfect Cell. His eyes weren't the usual onyx, but crystal blue in color. Bra and the others realized how similar his cold stare was to Falcon's today. His face betrayed no emotion and looked eerily like Falcon's, though his chin didn't come to a point like Falcons but was slightly round. His had black highlights tattooed around his eyes with a upward point at the outside corners and a downward one that went to his chin on the outside corner of his right eye.

Falcon walked in the center and was putting on a pair of crimson gloves.

The one on the left was Kotadis, one of Falcon's best friends. He was regarded on Saiya as a master ki manipulator, someone who could make weapons from his ki, and as a playboy. He was a rather colorful guy, who always had a scam for getting girls, making some cash, or pulling a prank on Prince Vegeta, whom he had formed a friendly rivalry with. He was always seen with a different woman, earning him his playboy reputation. Rumor had it he had even seduced the queen, though it was just a rumor. But he had his morals, and always came through for his fellow knights, who he all regarded as family. Falcon had at first been nervous when Kotadis was around Jay. As one of the most attractive females on Saiya he naturally thought Kotadis would make a move on her, then would go off with another girl leaving Jay heartbroken. Instead, she and Kotadis had stayed as good friends and the playboy knight often regarded her as "Sis." As the joker of the group, he always managed to lighten up even the darkest situation.

The other one was Rhuzeb, the fastest Saiyan alive. He was a lot like what Falcon has become over the years, a silent, emotionless warrior who was even feared by his own people. His outfit was long so it could conceal the dozens of dagger he kept with him at all times. He could throw them with lightning fast speed, often before his enemies knew what him them. He even had a sort of calling card he left on his victims. It was called the knife star and was simply five knives thrown into an enemy in a way that made the hilts come together to create a five-pointed star. His skill with daggers had earned him the nickname Knives.

His eyes were blue for a reason. He wasn't born like most Saiyans.

He wasn't the result of a mating between a male and female, but one between a male and another male. On Saiya, no one cares about anyone's sexual preferences. As long as you were a good fighter and pulled your weight you were okay on other Saiyans' minds. In fact, the older of his fathers was a general in the king's court; the younger was a servant. The Saiyans had developed a breeding technique in which DNA samples from both fathers, or mothers, were taken then combined to create a clone with the traits of his or her parents. The clone developed in an artificial womb and it was the liquid in it that gave the child its blue eyes. After nine months the baby was removed and given to his or her parents to raise. Being brought up by two fathers had its advantage. With most male-female relationships, the father will push his children in training to make them powerful warriors. The mother was the voice of reason and dictated how long the husband could train their children, limiting the development of their fighting skills. But with two fathers no one could tell them when enough was enough. They trained him intensely all his life, pushing Rhuzeb passed his limits with each passing season. It may seem harsh, but it made it easier for Rhuzeb to cope with challenges most wouldn't be able to handle. In fact during his trials to become a knight he received the top scores in his class. Falcon always finished second. But Rhuzeb was more of a loner, and the last S Knight decided Falcon would make a better leader. Rhuzeb accepted the decision and followed Falcon's orders loyally and without question. He and Falcon formed a mutual respect for each other, making Falcon appoint Rhuzeb as second in command. Kotadis often made up scams that would make Rhuzeb more open to others. But he remained the knife-wielding silent warrior who would go into the most dangerous situations when ordered to.

It should be noted that he wasn't the only blue-eyed Saiyan in the room. Twenty-one other knights had also been brought up by two fathers. They were regarded as some of the most vicious and intense warriors of the Saiyan race. The last enemy to insult them for having gay fathers ended up with a knife star in his face, courtesy of Rhuzeb. Most of them didn't follow in their fathers' footsteps and took females as their mates. Only three had relationships with other males. Rhuzeb was the only one of them that was still single, deciding he should concentrate more on his fighting skills than finding a mate.

As the three walked in the other knights rose to their feet and stood at attention, pounding their right fists over their heart in the Saiyan salute.

Falcon and his two friends returned the salutes. "As you were," Falcon ordered. The knights took their seats and waited for their leader to take his seat. He seated himself at the head of the table while Kotadis took the seat on his right and Rhuzeb took the one on the left farthest from Falcon, leaving the one right next to the S Knight vacant. "Now, after breakfast we'll discuss your agendas for today. Tipa tells me it will be ready five minutes from now."

With a wave of his hand, the other knights continued what they were doing before his arrival.

"So, are we meeting his royal pain and Vega today?" Kotadis asked, smirking at Falcon's blush at the mention of the Saiyan princess.

"Yes, Vegeta wants a day off from his duties as prince. And we've been asked to act as their bodyguards." Falcon answered.

Kotadis chuckled. "Come on buddy, I know you plan to do much more with Vega than just guard her all day."

"What goes on between me and her is none of your business," Falcon replied.

"Could you at least give me the details when you finally get lucky with her?"

Falcon gave him a "what do you think?" look.

Kotadis shrugged. "I just had to ask."

"Where will we meet them?" asked Rhuzeb in his smooth, mysterious tone.

The S Knight turned to him. "Where else? The Crescent Moon of coarse."

Kotadis smiled. "I wonder if those triplets will me there today."

Falcon sweatdropped. "You and Tipa did who knows what last night and you're already thinking about other girls?"

Kotadis leaned back in his chair. "I'm like a custom vehicle. The more you put on, the better it gets."

Falcon shook his head.

"That's disgusting," Rhuzeb commented.

"Yeah well at least I've had a woman, hundreds in fact," Kotadis retorted with a frown.

"So what of it?" Rhuzeb asked calmly.

"Yeah…well…um…how do you do that?"

"What?"

"How can you make something so simple to say so impossible to counter?"

Rhuzeb shrugged, making Kotadis let out an exasperated sigh.

Falcon chuckled.

Kotadis glared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

The double doors opened again but this time there was a woman walking in. She stood a good 6 foot 2 in height, with a curvy, muscular body and raven-black hair tied in two long pigtails that reached all the way to her waist. She wore a simple brown servants' dress, with a white apron up front. Much to Bra and the others' surprise, she had a frying pan in her right hand.

Most of the other knights didn't register her entrance. She looked over them, obviously not liking the cold shoulder she was getting. "Gentlemen," she called.

No reply.

"Gentlemen!!!"

Still nothing.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her frying pan and slammed it against the doorframe. The echoing clang caused all the knights to freeze in place and looked at her.

"Now get to your seats so we can serve you, or else," she said, holding her frying pan up in warning.

The knights scrambled to their seats.

Marron couldn't help but smile. "So Saiyan women used frying pans to discipline their men to."

"No wonder I've always been afraid of them," Goten said, rubbing one of the many bumps his mother had given him.

"See you guys, me and Chichi are just continuing your ancestors' way of life," Marron defended.

"It still hurts," replied Goten.

As soon as all the knights were seated, the woman nodded and other servant girls rushed into the room carrying trays covered in food. Like clockwork, they laid the trays on the table and pulled the covers off, revealing steaming plates of foods the Earth Saiyan had never seen before. Some looked like fruits and others looked like meat. A few seemed like a mix between the two.

The first woman set a tray down in front of the head of the table, allowing Kotadis to give her butt a squeeze as she bent over,

"Not now Kotadis," she hissed, glaring at him.

"You didn't mind when I did that last night Tipa," Kotadis replied with a sly grin.

She lowered her face so she came eye level to him and smirked. "Yes, but you let me squeeze you back."

Kotadis chuckled nervously with a blush on his face as Falcon and Rhuzeb gave him narrow eye looks.

"Good morning everyone," Jay said cheerfully as she walked up to them holding a tray of her own.

"Morning Jay," Kotadis replied as Tipa left to help clean up the kitchen.

Rhuzeb responded with a simple nod.

She smiled back at them, set her tray down, and sat in the chair on Falcon's left and Rhuzeb's right. They served themselves, passing tray among each other and quickly overflowing their plates with food.

"This stuff is delicious!!!" Kotadis said as he shoveled what looked like lasagna down his throat.

Jay smiled. "Thanks, it's a new recipe."

"It's good," Rhuzeb complimented.

"Jay, you could make a fortune off your cooking skills," Kotadis added.

"Well, the queen did offer me the head chef job at the palace," Jay replied before taking a bite out of a bread-like food.

Kotadis choked. "And you didn't accept it?! Do you know how much the head chef makes there?!"

"Yes, but if I took the job it would mean I'd have to live there and leave you guys and my brother."

"And that's not going to happen," said Falcon.

Kotadis snatched some kind of fruit from the knight next to him when he wasn't looking. "Oh well, with a voice like yours, you could still make a fortune as a singer."

"I've been thinking about doing that after I serve my required years as a knight," she replied. She turned to Rhuzeb, who was quietly and slowly eating his breakfast. "You're not wearing the sling I made you. Is your arm feeling better?" she asked, referring to the broken arm he'd received in a street fight while protecting her on a routine trip to the grocery store.

"It's fine," he replied, flexing his arm to emphasize the point. In truth, it really hurt to move it, but his fathers had taught him to never show pain.

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile.

Rhuzeb tilted his head down to hide the faint blush on his face. He'd developed a soft spot for the pretty female. All his life, he'd been taught that the only one he could depend on was himself. He used to refuse any help in bandaging wounds he'd sustained in training or battle. And he had had many wounds to patch up. The scars hidden by his outfit were testament to that. But then Jay came along and offered to do it for him. He'd been hesitant at first, but the gentle aura around her and her kind smile eventually made him give into her request. She gave him the gentle treatment he'd never received as a child due to having no mother figure. She was his exact opposite, gentle, cheerful, and full of life while he was cold, emotionless, and empty. And like a magnet she attracted him. It was his deepest secret.

While Jay may seem too gentle, she was still a full Saiyan. She was only this way around those she cared about. In battle, she was as vicious as any male. With Falcon's approval, she went through the trials of knights and became the first female Royal Knight. For being so beautiful yet so deadly the knights called her the "Rose of the Battlefield" after a thorny red flower found on a small, unnamed planet they had claimed for the Saiyan Empire. 3,000 years later, that unnamed planet would be the home for the last survivors of the Saiyan race and their children.

Starting to feel hungry herself, Bra decided they'd seen enough of breakfast. "Can you fast forward it for us?"

"Of coarse dear. What would you like to see next?" asked Baba as the image misted over again.

Bra thought about it for a few seconds. "How about when they're at this Crescent Moon place?"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe we'll find out what our ancestor Prince Vegeta was like and who this Vega person is."

"All right then," said Baba. Another image appeared on the ball.

The Crescent Moon was regarded as one of the best restaurants in the city. It was a two-story building built on a hill overlooking the largest park in the city, giving its guests a magnificent view of the lake below. Falcon, Jay, Kotadis, and Rhuzeb were seated at a table on the large balcony, giving them the best view the place could offer. Falcon had the S Blade leaning against the rail next to him; Jay had her ivory-handled sword strapped to her back; Kotadis always had his ki weapons on hand; and Rhuzeb's knives were concealed somewhere on his person.

Others were seated at the many tables around them. Every male there cast at least one glance towed Jay. She was one of the most sought-after females on the planet, famous for her beauty, cooking, singing, and fighting abilities. But she was an elusive target for any suitor. Falcon was very protective of her and they were rarely seen apart in public. Falcon knew many males wanted her in a bad way and some weren't above trying to break into her bedroom. After the first instance, where Jay managed to fight off the assaulter, she and Falcon started sleeping together to deter any further attempts. The number one rule was: when Falcon's around stay away from Jay. Besides Jay wasn't interested in finding a man yet. She had wanted her brother to find someone first. Once she knew he was happy she'd go find her special someone. And with Vega around, it looked like she'd start her search soon.

"They're late," Kotadis said, after flirting with their waitress.

Falcon didn't take his eyes off the view. "You know Vegeta. He follows his own time."

"Yeah well when he gets here I'll give him a good piece of my mind and then…" Kotadis went on about how he would go about making Vegeta hurt until the prince begged for mercy.

He never noticed the crowds parting and bowing as four Saiyans walked towards their table. Two of them were in the palace guard uniforms but the other two were instantly recognizable. One was Vegeta, the Saiyan prince and heir to the throne. He was dressed in his royal gi that consisted of a royal blue top and pants and a pair of white gloves and boots with a white belt secured around his waist. The white cape he wore billowed out behind him as he walked and the gold chain securing his medallion jingled with each step. The ominous saber strapped to his waist gave him an even more intimidating appearance along with his burning gaze.

The one next to him was the king's eldest daughter and the prince's younger sister Vega. She'd swapped her elegant gown for a more casual outfit on this hot summer day. It was a white, sleeveless top that left her flat belly exposed, a skirt that stopped an inch from her knees and had a slit that stopped tow inches bellow her waist line, and white, knee-high high-heal boots. She topped it off with the small gold crown on her head, pearl earrings, a gold necklace with a gold medallion depicting the royal seal in diamond, and a silk scarf around the back of her neck.

Everyone in the room looked at Bra, who was staring at Vega with wide eyes. The resemblance was remarkable! Besides the hair and eyes the two princesses looked exactly alike. Vega looked to be slightly taller, but that could be because of her royal appearance.

When Vegeta saw the group waiting for him he frowned at Kotadis, who had his back to him.

Kotadis was rambling on about how much of a spoiled brat Vegeta was until he saw everyone's eyes focused on something behind him. "What is it you guys?" Jay pointed above his head, making Kotadis gulp. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Everyone nodded. Kotadis slowly turned around and Vegeta, arms crossed in front of his chest and an "I got you look" on his face. Kotadis smiled. "Nice day, huh Vegeta?"

"Yes, a very nice day," Vegeta replied with a chuckle. With lightning fast speed he punched Kotadis right between the eyes leaving the knight sprawled out on the ground.

"You okay Kotadis?" Jay asked worriedly.

Kotadis sat up, rubbing the spot Vegeta's fist landed on. "I'm fine Jay."

"You should learn to show more respect for royalty," Vegeta snorted as he sat in the seat Kotadis once occupied.

Kotadis frowned and stood up. "I hope my seat's comfortable enough for you, your majesty," he said, taking a mock bow.

"It is actually," Vegeta replied with a triumphant smirk, glad to have embarrassed Kotadis in public.

Kotadis growled and pulled up another chair to sit on.

Falcon stood up as Vega walked up. "Good day Vega," he said with a bow.

"You don't have to so formal with me Falcon," she replied, offering her hand to him. He took it in his hand and placed a kiss on it, though one could tell they desired something more. They were thought of as the hottest couple on the planet. The handsome S Knight and the beautiful princess seemed to many a match made in heaven.

Vegeta frowned. Like Falcon was with Jay, the prince was very protective of his sister and other siblings. Besides Vega, he had seven younger sisters and five brothers. Correction, he was protective of four of his brothers. The second eldest son of the king was the only member of the family Vegeta hated. His name was Spinas.

"Hello Vega," Jay said, walking up to the princess.

"Hello Jay," Vega replied before giving Falcon's sister a hug. They thought of each other as sisters and probably would be soon.

Vega took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"So how's life at the palace been lately?" asked Kotadis.

Vegeta took a sip from his drink. "The usual. Father won't quit bitching about how I can be a good king, mother and my sisters are busy raising our new brother, most of my brothers are training, and Spinas is still up there." He pointed toward one of the five moons that orbited Saiya. It was the third largest and acted sort of like Hawaii does for Americans. It was a tropical planet covered in lush forests, clear oceans, clean air, and almost constant sunshine. The royal family had a vacation palace there and Spinas spent most of his time their, rapping his female servants and slaves, eating, and ordering others around. The king often had to drag him off when he was needed on Saiya.

"Sounds like that lazy asshole to me," Kotadis said, looking at the moon.

Vegeta looked at him. "For once I agree with you."

"Is that a new necklace Vega?" Jay asked, pointing at the medallion around the princess's neck.

Vega nodded. "My brother Celer got it for me."

"With my money," Vegeta growled, remembering his trip to the store with his eight-year-old brother.

"Aw, that was sweet of him," Jay giggled.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Child royalty is not sweet. They are all pains."

"You're just made cause father made you change our baby brother's diaper," Vega giggled back.

Vegeta cringed. "Don't remind me. The smell still hasn't disappeared."

"That's just your pompous ass that stinks," Kotadis retorted.

Vegeta jumped to his feet. "What was that?!"

"Oh no," Falcon said, hitting his head forehead.

Kotadis followed Vegeta's lead. "You heard me!!! I called you a pompous ass you pompous ass!!!" he growled back.

The two glared at each other and one could feel the sparks in the air.

"Now calm down you two. Let's not get too violent," Jay said nervously.

"Please don't fight again Vegeta," Vega begged.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "I'll do what my sister asks. But we still have to settle this argument."

"My thoughts exactly," Kotadis replied, taking a step forward.

An uneasy silence fell over the table, broken only by a sudden gust of wind. "Rock, paper, scissors, go!!!" They both came out rock, then paper, then rock again, and so on.

Rhuzeb sighed and shook his head.

Everyone broke out laughing, amused by Vegeta and Kotadis' solution for their quarrel.

And by everyone, I also mean Falcon. He let out a hearty laugh as he gripped his sides. It seemed so foreign to the demi-Saiyans yet so right coming from the Falcon they were watching. And when he finally calmed down a bright smile appeared on his face.

_He's got such a gorgeous smile, _thought Bra, Pan, and Marron at the same time.

Vegeta and Kotadis continued for a few more minutes until Vegeta came out with a rock and Kotadis had paper.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it Vega?" Vegeta asked, turning away from Kotadis and the foul words coming out of his mouth.

"Is it all right if I go to the lake?"

Normally Vegeta would protest but the look his sister was giving him made him think otherwise. "Yes, Falcon you accompany her."

"Very well. Come on Jay," Falcon said as he grabbed his sword.

"I'd rather stay here big brother," Jay replied.

"Just go Falcon," Kotadis said, having quickly gotten passed his lose. He draped his arm around his buddy's shoulder. "This is a chance to be alone with Vega. Don't pass it up," he whispered.

"I don't want to leave Jay," Falcon whispered back.

"You're way to protective of her man."

"She's the only family I have left."

"Good point. But just go anyway. No one will mess with her, not when Vegeta and Rhuzeb are with her."

He had a good point. Since killing some guys who tried to assault Jay, Rhuzeb had gained a reputation as her protector. And with his previous reputation added to it, Jay was also off limits when the silent knight was around. Vegeta knew how much Falcon cared about Jay, and would protect her for him as well.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering Vega his hand.

She smiled and accepted his hand. She gave her brother a wave before she and Falcon took off and flew toward the glistening lake below.

When they landed, Vega locked arms with Falcon and the two started walking along the shore. They didn't seem to notice they were alone. Vegeta had had the area cleared before his arrival.

"I use to come to this lake all the time when I was little," Vega said dreamily.

"Seems like a nice place for a swim," Falcon said in agreement.

"It was. The water's so clear and so warm."

"So have you gone in it lately?"

"Father insists that I not swim in the same place peasants do. He's more protective than my brother."

"That's what fathers are meant to do," Falcon replied, a depressed look on her face.

Vega mentally kicked herself. _Why'd I have to remind him of his father?! _"Sorry Falcon."

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it."

She placed her hand on his. "He would be proud of you. You know that right?"

Falcon nodded.

She smiled. "Then you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

_Besides not being able o save him?_ Falcon thought to say but changed his mind. So he looked back at her as she looked a the glistening lake next to them.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He'd fallen in love the moment he saw her. That day, se was seated on her thrown in a glowing white dress. She was shy back then but he had slowly helped her open up. He knew she was the only one for him; she would be his mate one day.

Vega had noticed Falcon's staring and looked down to hide her blush. "What is it Falcon?"

Falcon didn't say anything. Instead, he dropped his sword, cupped her chin in his hand, tilted her head up, and with a smile pressed his lips against hers. Her heart fluttered at the contact. It seemed like all her problems disappeared every time he kissed her. He let go of her chin so he could slide his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped and placed her hands on his chest, not expecting such a direct move from him. He took that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth, assaulting her senses in a way that left her in a daze. It was by instinct alone that she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

The unknown onlookers were in total shock. This was Falcon, Mr. Brick Wall. And he was kissing a girl that looked remarkably like Bra. From the looks of it, he was a good kisser to.

"He's…kissing her," Bra breathed.

Marron could only nod in agreement.

They watched in shocked silence as the Falcon of 3,000 years ago and his princess girlfriend kissed.

In the hallway outside the door Falcon sensed everyone in the room. He'd arrived a minute ago and was curious as to where the demi-Saiyans were. So far he'd only found Broly, who was in the bathroom cursing Marron's name. She'd obviously used the "p" word again.

_What are they doing in there? _He asked himself. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

When Marron heard the door open she at first thought Broly had returned. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Falcon?!"

Everyone spun toward the doorway and tensed. Falcon wasn't supposed to be back so early.

"Um…hey Falcon," Trunks said with a nervous smile.

Falcon didn't reply. He'd seen the crystal ball. He didn't know what to make of it. He saw himself and Vega kissing near the lake in Vegeta City's largest park. But how could he be seeing it when that was thousands of years ago. Then he saw Baba, looking nervously at him. He'd seen pictures of her in photo albums. She was a fortuneteller. _Wait, a fortuneteller? Then she should be able to see in the past as well. _He put it all together. Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron, people he'd come to trust, had gone behind his back and hired Baba to look into his past. As he watched his past self and Vega finally separate he saw his face, smiling at Vega's embarrassed blush. It was him, or at least who he used to be. And he was seeing it all because his so-called friends had betrayed him.

Trunks held his hands up. "Falcon, we can explain…"

Falcon suddenly rushed forward, brought his leg back, and kicked crystal ball through the window. Before Baba could protest, Falcon spun around and stalked out of the room.

Bra finally came back to her senses. "Falcon wait!!!" she cried, springing to her feet and running after him.

She finally caught up to him as he was opening a window.

"Falcon please wait," she said taking a step toward him. She stopped in her tracks when he looked at her. It was the coldest stare he'd ever given her.

"Do you know what you've done," he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Falcon let me explain…"

"Why?" he interrupted.

"We juts wanted to know more about you Falcon. We wanted to help you. Don't blame the others, it was my idea," she replied.

"And why did _you_ want to do it so badly?" he asked.

"B-because I…I…" she couldn't find the words. For the first time Falcon was glaring at her. And she was afraid, afraid of his reaction if she told him that she loved him, afraid of being heartbroken when he left in anger.

Falcon didn't bother to wait for an answer. But to her surprise he closed the window. "You betrayed my trust Bra."

"Falcon, I'm sorry," she apologized, tears forming in her eyes.

But sorry wouldn't cut it. He walked by her, not bothering to even look at her. He had at first planned to leave but decided otherwise. Earth still needed him, and he would need these allies. That's all they were to him now, allies. He would protect them, but only because he needed them. His relationship with them would now be purely professional, not personal. This is what he got for trusting anyone. Well he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

As she watched him walk away, Bra felt her strength leave her. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands as the tears flowed from her eyes. _Falcon, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _Her silent plea went unanswered. Falcon had gone into his room. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't care, only one thing mattered to her now, Falcon. Because she couldn't deny the facts anymore. The moment she saw him smile she'd come to a new realization.

She didn't want Falcon anymore she needed him, needed him to love her just as she loved him. And now she may never get that chance. She'd betrayed his trust and would have to suffer the consequences.

Spinas- respelling of spinach

Celer- respelling of celery

Review please.


	55. Chapter 54

Some Kind of Monster

I appreciate the concern for the rating of this fic but I have to disagree with you. It doesn't take just a sex scene to bring the rating to R. It could be gory moments, excessive language, or citrus moments. Do you remember that scene between Falcon and Bra after she drank his blood? That was a pretty citrusy moment. Add to that a few gory moments and I feel PG-13 is just too low a rating. I've read PG-13 fics that have even less content in them that ended up being deleted for being under rated. And while I won't do a full lemon for this fic, there will be a little detailed remembrance of sex later in the fic. Bottom line, it's not you or me who decide whether the rating is okay, it's the guys that run this site.

Secondly, I'm getting a little tired of you and others calling some moments, especially the humorous ones, pointless to the flow of the fic. I hate repeating myself so I hope this is the last time I have to say this. The pointless humor stays. I originally thought about have my reviewers vote for either keeping the pointless humor in or taking it out like you say. But after careful thought and review of all the reviews and e-mails I've gotten for this fic, I realized it would be a landslide victory for keeping it in. You and maybe two others are the only ones who haven't liked the pointless humor. I also suspect you don't like some of the perverse moments as well. Well that's my homage to _Dragonball,_ which had lots of perverse moments that left fans clutching their sides in laughter. So no matter what you or anyone else says, they stay. I don't expect non-DBZ fans like you to understand. In fact I don't think this fic will ever live up to the high expectations you seem to have put on it. And I don't think my writing will ever be good enough for you. I've already addressed this with Stonehenge.

Finally to the rest of my reviewers, please stop fighting. I appreciate the defense some of you have put up for me but I can take care of myself. So stop bickering and enjoy the fic. I want everyone to have fun, not fight. And while this fic may have some grammatical and spelling errors I plan to correct them when I find time. But considering I only have from noon till 5:30 P.M. on Saturdays to type up the chapters I can only afford to reread them about three times before post them on Sunday morning. Some errors are bound to elude me.

Chapter 54

He lay in his bed staring up at the blackened ceiling. He could barely see a thing. He didn't bother to turn on the light when he entered his room and decided against using his special night vision. Darkness had become a comforting element for him. It concealed him from his enemies, giving him the advantage in most situations. He'd come to see it as his only true ally. No matter what he did he could rely on the dark to help him.

But he'd started to see Bra and the others as something that would replace darkness. They'd given him as much an advantage as the dark ever had. And unlike the dark they'd truly cared for him. There was no warmth in darkness, just a cold empty void to hide in. Here on Earth the others made him almost feel complete. And the warmth that had started flowing through his body felt terrific, especially after 3,000 years of cold. They'd become his friends, something he could trust, just as he had once trusted the darkness. But there was one side of darkness he thought his allies on Earth would never show. Until now that is.

Darkness was like a coin. While it did conceal and help him it could do the same for his enemies. It was something that didn't take sides. How well it helped you depended on how well you used it. His "friends" here on Earth weren't like that. They'd rater die than ever help the enemy. He could always count on them. But they had shown him their flip side. They'd gone behind his back and looked into his past. And here he'd thought they respected his privacy.

When he saw the crystal ball the longing for those images of his past had returned. He'd tried to suppress it for all these years, even tried to forget. Jay's ribbon around his wrist had kept just enough of that memory to keep him from forgetting. Every time he tried to get rid of it he'd come back to retrieve it. Why? Because it was all that separated him from the other killers in Demon World. He'd fought for a purpose: to redeem himself for the failures he'd made in life.

Now he longed to see his sister again, to taste the food she cooked, to see the smile that always seemed to end his problems, to hear her sing again. Yes, her singing had soothed him the most, more than anything else about her. She'd definitely inherited their mother's voice. He remembered when he was little how frightening the rest of the world had been to him. But he always knew he could run to his mother's arms and she would hold him close while humming a lullaby to him. He almost always went to sleep. Jay had taken that roll in his life when their mother was taken from them. Whenever he felt down or was wounded her voice would always sooth the pain. After a battle he'd always lay his head on her lap, letting her song take away the stress of the fight. And when he turned into a Golden Ape she would fly to him humming the same lullaby their mother had. It soothed his Primal half enough for his allies to cut his tail off. A few times he'd regained enough control pull it off himself.

Everyone who got to know her had loved her. She just had that effect on people. Every one of the other knights cared for her like family. Even Rhuzeb, the coldest warrior Falcon had ever known had come to care, no, love her. In fact when he lay dying in her arms Rhuzeb's last request was for her to sing to him one last time. It was one of the many sad moments that eventually lead to Falcon's final, violent transformation.

Rhuzeb, Kotadis, and Vegeta, three Saiyans he felt honored to be friends with. Rhuzeb, the silent warrior who suppressed his feelings till his dieing day. Kotadis, the one who brought light to the darkest situation. And Vegeta, the most proud, temperamental, and tough guy Falcon had ever known. But he had a soft spot, especially when it came to his family.

Then there was Vega, his first and only love. Her beauty had captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her. He'd fought hard for the status necessary for the king to allow him to court her. Knights always had an advantage and every father wanted the S Knight for a son-in-law. Before him, no other man had been allowed near her. He was the first, and luckiest man on Saiya. He remembered the rush that went through him went he first kissed her. And no other night had been better than the one during which he'd taken her under their tree in the Royal Gardens.

Those memories brought him pain, reminding him of all he'd lost over the years. They were now back. And it was because of people he'd come to trust with his life.

No more. He'd protect this planet with his life. But he'd only protect the other Saiyans out of necessity. Earth needed them to.

Whatever it took to stop Chaos Kai for good.

But for now, he retuned to the ally that had helped him before arriving on Earth. For now, darkness was all he trusted.

((With Bra))

As a child, one of Bra's favorite songs was "Humpty Dumpy". Her mom would always sing it to her before she went to bed. A few times Bulma had Vegeta do it. He'd complied of course; it made his daughter happy and Bulma had him whipped him under her control. Bra had always laughed at the part about him shattering to so many pieces that all the king's horses and all the king's men could never put him together again.

Now she knew how the egg had felt. Her heart was broken. Shattered to so many pieces it may never be brought together again. She was a mixed bag of utter despair and anger. Anger towards her brother for not finding a more secretive place for them to look into Falcon's past, angry at Goten for not retuning her love thus making her fall in love with Falcon, angry at Pan for being with the man she loved while Bra was left single, angry at Marron for driving Broly away for he might have sensed Falcon's return, angry at the said psycho for making Marron mad enough to say piggy, and angry at Baba for not trying to convince them not to go through with it.

But mostly, she was angry with herself. She'd fallen for a man she might never have. She'd betrayed his trust by looking into his past, something that always pained him to think about. She'd let him consume her, making her want him more than anything else on Earth.

Where had it gotten her?

She was curled up in a fetal position crying until she ran out of tears. Her head lay in the small puddle those tears had made. Her shoulders bobbed up and down in silent sobs. And a broken heart throbbed in her chest. Once again she'd failed at love. Only this time it wasn't because of her dad, but because of her mistake.

What would she do now? What could she do now? They'd shattered any trust Falcon had developed for them. He was angry with them. And she knew telling him her feelings now might only make things worse for both of them.

How would Falcon react? Would he strike out at her for being so selfish? Would he be shocked and avoid her out of sheer awkwardness? Or would he simply run away to escape her? He was too unpredictable, to complicated for her or anyone else to make such a prediction. No crystal ball could show her that outcome.

And she was afraid. The icy look he'd given her sent chills up and down her spine. They weren't chills of pleasure, but of fear.

She was so deep in thought it took her a few minutes to realize someone had placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head toward the hand's owner. Her reddened, puffy eyes fell on a gently face with onyx eyes and silky raven-black hair. The hand placed on her shoulder had an orange bandana wrapped around the wrist.

For the first to since Falcon walked away, Bra managed to speak, but in a shaky voice. "P-Pan?"

From what Pan could see, all indications told her one action Falcon would take in this situation. "Did Falcon leave?"

Bra could only shake her head.

She hated seeing her best friend like this. Bra was like a sister to Pan. And like any good sister, Pan was among the first to come to Bra's aid. "I'm sorry Bra."

A hint of puzzlement flashed in Bra's eyes. "W-what for?"

"For not helping you when you needed me most. You might have been stronger if I had gone with you to explain things to Falcon."

Again Bra shook her head. "No Pan, it's my fault for coming up with such a stupid plan. It's my fault for falling for him."

Pan did her best to hold back the tears forming from her eyes. She had to stay strong for Bra, just as the princess had been strong for her when Trunks was killed. She wanted to do something for this girl she cared so much for. So she did the only thing she could do in this situation. She gently grabbed Bra by the shoulders and pulled her to a sitting position. As if reading her mind, Bra wrapped her arms around Pan. The quarter-Saiyan returned the hug, gentle patting Bra's back.

The warmth of her best friend's body offered some relief from the cold feeling that had overtaken her body. But it lingered, reminding her of the emptiness inside her. She needed Falcon, needed him to return her feelings for him, or at least forgive her. But it probably wasn't going to happen. For all she knew Falcon hated her right now. She couldn't blame him for it.

"How is she?" Trunks asked as he walked up with Goten and Marron.

Pan looked at her boyfriend, thankful he'd finally arrived. Bra needed them all right now, especially her family. Then again, they were all family. "We should get her to bed. She could catch something out here."

Trunks nodded in agreement. After this Bra would be in very bad shape. Catching a cold was the last thing she needed. He walked up to them and gently pulled his sister from his girlfriend's grasp.

"Trunks?" Bra groaned as he gathered her in his arms.

Trunks gave he a reassuring smile. "I'm here for you sis. We'll get through this, you'll see."

His sister nodded but the look on her face told him she wasn't so sure of that.

He led the small procession to Bra's room, passing a puzzled Broly along the way.

He managed to get Marron's attention. "What happened?"

"Falcon caught us," she replied without looking at him.

Not sure of what to do or say Broly just stood in the bathroom doorway, watching Marron and the others disappearing around the corner. He wanted to do something. But he'd never been in a situation like this. He was the one that brought pain to others not sooth it. Perhaps the best thing he could do right now is lay off for a little while. Now was not the time to get under Marron's skin.

He let out a long, deep sigh and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Life was a lot simpler when he was destroying worlds with ki balls smaller than his hand. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for a better life on Earth, with Marron and everyone else, even Goku.

As Goten followed he knew he should be worried about Bra's well being right now. He was but something else dominated his thoughts. For in the crystal ball he'd laid eyes on a Saiyan woman named Jay. And he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He naked body kept popping into his mind. He never reacted like this to a girl before. But Jay was like no other girl he'd met on Earth. She was beautiful, sweet, had a terrific smile, a gorgeous body, could cook well, and, according to Kotadis, was a pretty good singer. On top of it all she was a full Saiyan. What more could a half breed ask for?

He'd finally found a girl that he wanted to fully devote himself to. Ever since he started liking girls he'd developed a sixth sense that told him whether a girl was right for him or not. When he saw Jay it had told him, "SHE'S THE ONE!!!" louder than any other time he'd seen a girl.

But it was a hollow victory for him. 3,000 years separated him from his new dream girl. She'd be long dead by now. It had crossed his mind to get himself killed and sent to Other World so he could look for her. But his friends and family needed him here. If the generals attacked Gotenks might be needed. But that still didn't change the facts.

Goten, the new playboy of the Saiyan race was in love with Jay.

((A few hours later))

Goku and Vegeta arrived back from a disappointing training session outside the city. They'd hoped to awaken their Super Saiyan 4 power but it continued to elude them.

Vegeta kicked the ground in frustration. "What have we been doing wrong?!"

Goku shrugged. "I thought we'd only have to raise out powers to do it."

Vegeta glared at him. "Yet another 'bright' idea from the third-class walking stomach."

"Speaking of food, we should get something to eat. Maybe some food in our stomachs will help us think."

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing will help you with that empty space between you ears."

Goku rubbed his head. "Empty space between my ears? I thought that's where my brain was."

Vegeta sweatdropped and resisted the urge to knock some sense into the clueless Saiyan, literally. "Never mind. Let's just get something to eat."

Goku sensed around for their wives. "It looks like Bulma and Chichi still haven't gotten back."

"Oh well, we'll just fix something ourselves," Vegeta replied, walking for the house. On any normal occasion he would have taken off to find his woman and when he did he'd say three simply words. 'Woman!!! Food!!! NOW!!!' They usually earned him a night on the couch with Veggie. However he understood his wife was doing something more important right now.

Goku started to follow. "I guess I'll make a sandwich."

The Saiyan prince didn't like the sound of that. Goku's infamous sandwiches were simply two slices of bread with everything edible he could find stuffed between them. Even Vegeta's stomach turned at the thought of some of the things the naïve Saiyan put in it.

Goku was drooling over what he would put in his sandwich when a glint from near the house caught his eye. "Vegeta, what's that?"

"What's what?" Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"That over there in the bushes."

Vegeta looked at the said bushes and saw the way they rustled, indicating that something was in them. Narrowing his eyes, he started toward it. "It could be trouble."

Goku nodded in agreement and followed the prince to investigate. Upon reaching the bush they looked at each other and nodded. They reached into the branches and pulled out the first non-plant thing they touched. Goku came up with a familiar pointy hat while Vegeta held up the cowering owner.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just a old woman looking for her ball," Baba begged.

Vegeta relaxed his grip. "What are you doing here old woman?"

"And what were you doing in the bushes?" asked Goku.

Baba snatched her hat from Goku's grasp. "Vegeta's daughter requested my services. And I was in the bushes because Falcon kicked my ball into them."

Goku rummaged through the bushes and came out with Baba's ball. "Yep, Falcon probably kicked it," he said, examining the cracked dent in its side.

"Will you please release me now?" Baba asked Vegeta.

The prince grunted and dropped her.

Glaring at Vegeta, Baba got to her feet and dusted herself off. "That is no way to treat your elders."

"What did my daughter want with you?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her last statement.

"I can't tell you that." She hopped on her crystal ball. "No if you don't mind, I have a crystal ball to get fixed and a lot of money to cash in." With that, she floated off.

Vegeta was about to head for the house when something finally hit him. "How much did they pay you?!" To late, Baba had already disappeared. Vegeta fisted his hands. "They better not have used my card." He stomped to the door.

"I wonder what they asked Baba to find," Goku said, rubbing his chin as he headed for the door.

"Whatever it was they better not have spent too much."

"Maybe they were trying to find where the generals are hiding."

Vegeta froze just as he grabbed the doorknob. That did sound logical. But it came from Goku. "We'll find out soon enough." He opened the door and went inside. "Trunks!!!"

Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Marron had seated themselves at the kitchen table for something to drink when Vegeta's voice echoed through the halls. Broly was rummaging through the kitchen trying to make his own sandwich. He needed food to think up something to help this situation.

Trunks slapped his face. "Great, this is the last thing we needed."

"They were bound to come back some time," said Pan.

"We can't let him know about Bra. In fact I think we should try to keep everyone else in the dark about this. Dad's too temperamental and mom has other things to worry about right now," Trunks suggested.

The other three nodded in agreement while Broly's reply was a loud grunt since he was too busy rummaging through the refrigerator.

Vegeta burst into the room glaring daggers at his son. "What was Baba doing here?!"

Trunks gulped. "Hey dad."

"Don't 'hey dad' me!!! Answer my question!!!"

"Uh…well…"

Pan decided to prove some assistance. "We hired her to look into Falcon's past."

Trunks gave her a "but you promised" look.

But Pan knew when enough was enough. She wouldn't tell Vegeta about Bra's reaction. "And Falcon caught us doing it."

Vegeta blinked a few times, processing everything Pan just told him. "Do you what you've done?" He knew Falcon didn't like being reminded of his past, and the implications if he caught them prying behind his back.

Goten nodded. "We betrayed his trust."

Vegeta growled and looked at Trunks. "Where's your sister?"

"In her room," Pan replied for Trunks.

"Well go get her."

"That's not such a good idea," Marron replied.

Vegeta's glare turned to her, making her wince. "And why not?"

Trunks had to think fast. "Um…it's that time of the month."

That time of the month; the time when Bra and any woman was at her worst. Vegeta had learned the hard way how unpredictable his daughter became when going through it. It was best to avoid her for now. "Then tell me, how much did it cost?"

The half Saiyan flashed a nervous smile. "Nothing much really. I'll pay it off in no time."

"How…much?!"

"Well…fivehundredmillion," he answered as quickly as he could.

Vegeta's acute hearing easily deciphered it. "And just how did you pay for it?"

Trunks gulped. "With your credit card…but I promise that I'll pay you…you're going to punish me now aren't you?"

Vegeta's thumb pointed toward the door. "GR, now."

Trunks jumped to his feet. "Yes father." He walked passed the Saiyan prince, who followed him to his punishment. Trunks knew he was in for a lot of pain. But it was worth it for his depressed sister. The last thing she needed was their angry dad.

Back at the table, the other three thought about their friend's fate.

Marron lifted her glass to her lips. "Looks like you might need a new boyfriend Pan."

"At least he doesn't know about Bra," Pan replied.

Goku had headed for the kitchen only to find Broly with everything from the fridge in his arms and a turkey leg in his mouth.

"Broly!!! You took all the food!!!"

"Y smove y lov Kaoot (You snooze you lose Kakarot)," Broly replied through the turkey leg.

((Bra's room))

From her spot in the bed Bra could see the bustling city through her window. She wondered how many girls out there were currently in their love's arms. Here she was, the richest daughter in the world, and she was jealous of other girls. Would she ever know how good it felt to be held like that?

As if some greater force decided to answer her she saw Falcon flying away from the house. Her first thought was he was leaving them. Of course she couldn't blame him. Not after what had happened. Too hurt to bear the sight of him flying away from her, she rolled to her other side and buried her face in her pillow. If she still could cry her pillow would be soaking wet by now.

((Outside the city))

"Is he alone?" Claw asked his brother.

"Yes, he looks different as well," Talon replied. He'd hoped Falcon would have developed feelings for Bra by now. But the aura coming off Falcon told otherwise. Something was up but Talon wasn't sure what.

"Are we going to attack?"

Talon shook his head. "Not yet anyway, but soon."

"So who will you send?"

"Avalanche and Doppelganger."

"Interesting choices. I take it you'll have them try to eliminate some of them."

Talon nodded but thought otherwise. He knew they might not succeed but he didn't want them to. He was using them as guinea pigs to see the fighting condition of his enemies. Besides, he wanted to remind the Saiyans just who was holding all the cards.

((Somewhere else on Earth))

He groaned as he opened his eyes then closed them as the sun's rays hit. _So did I make it? _

He didn't see why he hadn't. He'd done everything the hooded one had told him to do. He'd used some strange necklace to open a portal to a planet called Earth.

Now here he was, lying on the soft grass, still to dizzy to get up. Tumbling through a portal can have that kind of effect for those who've never experienced it before. From the looks of things he had made it.

But he was still confused. The furthest thing he could remember was waking up in some barren land years ago. He later learned it was called HFIL, the Home For Infinite Losers, or Hell as some called it. It was a place where evil beings went after dieing. He could only deduce that he'd done some bad things in life and had been killed, which explained the halo on his head.

What had he done? He didn't even know his own name. The face he saw in his reflection seemed unfamiliar to him. He couldn't remember anything passed waking up in HFIL. It was as if his memories were being blocked. So far he'd learned he had a natural knack for fighting, which had saved him from some green guy calling himself Cell. Cell seemed angry with him and had attacked. But he'd beaten the organic android and went on his way.

But he still couldn't remember anything.

Two words were all that came to mind when he thought of his past: Earth and Saiyans.

He'd learned Earth was a planet in another dimension. He wasn't sure why but he felt drawn to it. And whenever he thought about it he'd always have a sudden urge to destroy something.

He still didn't know what Saiyans were. Whenever he asked someone in HFIL they'd start yelling about how much they hated Saiyans. They were either some kind of bad food or someone. And for some reason, he always got angry when he thought of Saiyans. He figured he might get the answers he needed if he fought them.

He sat up and looked around. This Earth seemed like a nice place. Then why did he want to start blowing stuff up? He couldn't remember ever living here.

Sighing, he stood up and looked at the sky. The answers that had plagued him for the past decades were on this planet. Who was he? Why was he drawn here? What was a Saiyan and why did he always have an urge to fight whenever he said or thought the word? Did he have family here? If so, were they still alive? What had he done to get him sent to a place like HFIL when he was killed? What had killed him?

Whatever the answers he knew one thing. He had to track down these Saiyans first. He'd just have to improvise from there. Whatever it took to get his memory back.

With that, he took to the air to begin his search.

No, this is not the new character SKOM has been requesting. But I figure it's high time I start the process of getting Broly and Marron together. And this guy will be key to it.

Review please.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

For King Kai, a normal day on the Grand Kai's planet had been interrupted when King Yema called him to HFIL due to an emergency. Now the blue Kai, followed closely by Bubbles and Gregory, made his way to the room where Cell was currently being held. As usually, King Kai suspected the android had tried to break out again and he would have to give him another lecture. He didn't have much patience for such behavior anymore. He and the other Kais had enough on their hands with the threat from Demon World. The last thing they wanted was for something to come up in HFIL.

Piccolo was waiting for him outside the room when he finally arrived. The Namekian had become head of security in HFIL and kept the villains imprisoned here in line.

"So Piccolo, what's the emergency this time?" King Kai asked while adjusting his sunglasses.

Piccolo stood up from the leaning position he had been in while he waited. "I think you should see for yourself." He opened the door and motioned for King Kai to walk into the room.

Upon entering the Kai first noticed the green android tied down on a table. "Did he try to escape again?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I found him lying unconscious."

King Kai's head jerked up in surprise. "Unconscious? You mean…"

"Someone beat him up, and badly at that."

"Well he had quite a few surprises," Cell countered.

"What happened?" asked King Kai.

"I was hunting down a few of your ogres when I ran into someone unexpected."

"Who was it?" Piccolo inquired.

"I don't know who it was. But from the tail, I could tell he was a Saiyan."

King Kai blinked. "A Saiyan?"

The android glared at him. "Yes a Saiyan. I ran to a Saiyan in HFIL and attacked him. You know how much I loathe Saiyans."

"Who was it?"

Cell shrugged. "I'd never seen him before. But I can tell you this, he could ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and he was the ugliest Saiyan I've ever seen."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes in thought. The Saiyans had been given their own, tightly guarded section of HFIL. Only a few had avoided such a fate. Three had been given passage to the Grand Kai's planet and a few others and been allowed into heaven but without their bodies. Which evil Saiyan could it be, Nappa, Raditz, or Turles maybe?

Whoever it was sounded dangerous. If he could ascend to level 2 then everything should be done to capture him again.

But the missing Saiyan had already made it to Earth.

Capsule Corp 

Much to Bra's relief, Falcon hadn't been flying off to leave them for good. He'd just gone out for a patrol. But that didn't make things any easier for her.

She spent most of her time in her room doing nothing except crying into her sheets or staring at the wanted poster of Falcon she kept hidden in her room. She rarely ever left. The few times she had were to use the bathroom or get a small bite to eat. She never ate too much these days. Just about everything she swallowed she eventually vomited back up. She was getting sick, and it was all because of a broken heart. She still loved Falcon, loved him with every fiber of her being.

But he'd grown distant from everyone, especially her. In the few times she'd left her room she passed by Falcon three times. Each time she would flash him a weak, hopeful smile. Each time he would continue on his way, as if he'd never even noticed her.

Her brother, Pan, Marron, and Goten did their best to help her but it was to no avail. The only cure for Bra's condition was for Falcon to return her feelings or at least forgive her. That wasn't happening anytime soon. Their parents were left in the dark. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 continued with relief work while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub concentrated on the city's defenses. Broly kept to himself, often going off alone just to be alone. He still didn't know what to do, and it was giving him a headache.

Falcon had gone back to his old daily routine of training, meditation, a few bites to eat, patrolling the city, and a few hours of sleep. As he had promised, he kept his relationship with everyone else purely on the professional level, not the personal.

It was the same as usual for Bra. She was now on her bed looking at the wanted poster, which was now dotted with tears and a few lipstick stains. It would probably be the closest she would get to the real thing. In her hand was a ripped up shirt, one of the many items in her room she'd destroyed in a fit of depressed rage. Some times she'd be sad, while other times she was angry when her Saiyan half took over. And se thought nobody would ever understand what she was going through. She was the only girl unlucky enough to have to suffer like this.

But there was one other in the house. Someone who also suffered a broken heart for loving a man she might never have.

Kilana had dealt with her broken heart for centuries. She didn't show it, but she was suffering as much as Bra. She spent most of her time staring out windows at the vast city around her. She'd been confined to Capsule Corp since the defeat of the last demon base. After such a hideous war, humans wouldn't trust any demon, friend or foe. For her own safety, Kilana never left Capsule Corp grounds.

She longed to leave this place. To see this world she wanted to call home. There were so many places she wanted to go to, so many things she wanted to see. Though she had traveled to the other side of the world with the others most of that time had been spent fighting. She never had time to truly admire Earth. Since then, any sight outside of West City could only be seen by watching the television. Her favorite place was the ocean. She'd never seen such a large body of water in her life. When this war ended, she'd made up her mind to live on a beach so that she could gaze at all that water to her heart's content.

And she hoped that Azure would be enjoying it with her. She wanted to search for him, knowing he was somewhere on Earth. It was an interesting situation. She'd found a world better than her own yet was just as empty as before. Sure Trunks and the others had been good company, but none of them could bring her absolute happiness. Only finding the elusive Imperial assassin could do that.

Today found her staring out the window again. She made out a few couples in the crowded streets outside the property. Those were girls who had found their man, unlike her. She let out a deep sigh and brushed a stray bang from her eyes. _Where are you Azure? _

((Elsewhere))

Falcon was on another routine patrol with Broly. They were outside the city, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Falcon tried to occupy himself with one question. Where were the generals and when would they attack? It looked like it would be another wild goose chase today.

"So what's the plan?" Broly asked.

"We'll make one more sweep before heading back," Falcon answered.

Broly nodded and the two picked up speed. The land below them whizzed by as they sensed around for even the slightest change in the air.

That change came in the form of a sudden drop in temperature, making the two come to a halt.

Broly looked around. "Interesting weather."

"Too interesting," Falcon added.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Broly flew to the ground while Falcon flew higher up for a better vantage point.

He searched the clouds around him, the air around him becoming colder and colder. He hadn't brought his sword with him. He spun around and deflected an icy blast with his left arm. It was now covered in ice. He heard a chuckle and looked to the source. He'd found the general. The demon floating out of a nearby cloud was six feet tall, had pale blue skin, spiked up white hair, silver eyes, and was wearing nothing but a pair of white baggy pants and a pair of black boots with white fur along their openings.

"Did I just freeze your arm?" He asked mockingly.

Falcon fisted his hand and the ice was blown off.

The demon narrowed its eyes. "Not bad."

"I take it you're a general," Falcon stated.

The demon nodded. "General Avalanche at your service."

That's all Falcon needed to hear. He got into a fighting pose.

"Anxious aren't we?" Avalanche said, getting into his own fighting pose.

The two rushed each other, Avalanche firing another icy blast from his hand. Falcon flew above it and brought his leg forward in a roundhouse kick that connected with Avalanches stomach, knocking the demon away. As Avalanche tried to shake it off, Falcon charged in with a back flip kick, connecting with Avalanche's chin. Avalanche went tumbling back.

Falcon continued with his assault, flying up to Avalanche and punching him multiple times in the face. He kicked him in the face, launching him higher into the sky. He quickly powered up and gave chase sending another flurry of punches and kicks onto the general and using a ki ball to blast him back.

After another quick power up Falcon went in for a quick kill, elbowing Avalanche on the back of the head and sending him tumbling to the ground. But Avalanche managed to get enough control back to land on his feet. He looked up as Falcon came flying down, fist raised. Falcon's fist hit the ground as the demon jumped to the side a skidded to a halt.

This time Avalanche made the first move He formed a large block of ice over his head and threw it at Falcon. Falcon stood his ground, punching the block and shattering it. But Avalanche had closely followed the projectile and used it as a shield to hide behind. Before Falcon could react, Avalanche covered his fist in ice and punched the Saiyan right in the face. The ice shattered from the impact, creating smaller projectiles that cut into Falcon skin. The general iced over his other hand and went for another punch. Falcon grabbed him by the wrist, stopping the attack.

He pulled the demon forward and over his head, slamming it against the ground. He then tossed Avalanche into the air before firing a succession of ki blasts. Seeing them coming, Avalanche formed a barrier of ice around his body. It easily shielded him from Falcon's barrage.

Avalanche shattered the ice barrier but the shards left floated around him. "You'll have to do better than that Shadow Reaper." He pointed a finger at Falcon and the shards flew forward, their deadly points glittering in the sunlight.

As they approached Falcon knew he had one course of action. Just before they hit he did a back flip, causing the shards to stab the ground. With more coming he continued. When they all had hit the ground, Falcon stopped while gathering ki in his hand. With a yell, he fired a ki beam toward Avalanche.

The demon flitted away from the beam's path and reappeared behind Falcon. He swung his leg in for a kick to Falcon's back, only to have it stopped by Falcon's elbows. Falcon spun around with a punch to Avalanche's face, which the demon managed to avoid. He jumped back and fired another ice blast.

Falcon took to the air and disappeared.

Avalanche looked around for any sign of his opponent. Falcon was too fast for him to keep up with. His eyes widened when he realized Falcon was standing back to back with him. He gulped. What now? Should he fly away or try to attack Falcon?

Before he could make a decision, Falcon disappeared and reappeared right in front of Avalanche. He kneed the demon in the stomach then flitted behind him to deliver a kick to the back, launching the demon into the sky.

The general spread his arms and managed to stop himself. Letting out a growl, he spread both hands toward Falcon. "ICE CANNON." A huge beam of icy ki shot from his hands.

Falcon crossed his arms in front of his face as the blast engulfed him. Laughing, Avalanche powered up, making the beam bigger and colder. By then the blast hit the ground, covering the area in a blanket of ice. When he finally stopped his attack, Falcon was completely encased in ice. With a smirk, Avalanche covered his fist in ice. It was time to shatter the frozen Saiyan into tiny pieces. He charged at full speed toward Falcon's frozen body.

A crack formed in the ice, followed by another. Before Avalanche could stop himself, Falcon blew away the ice around him as he ascended to Hybrid Super Saiyan. The force of the transformation blew Avalanche back.

When he finished his transformation Falcon looked at the frozen ground beneath him. One good blast from Avalanche could freeze all of West City. He had to end this soon.

Avalanche gathered more icy ki in his hands and fired.

((With Broly))

After landing, Broly had begun his search for any general hiding in the forest. He was on edge, his senses honed to everything happening around him. He needed a good fight right now. He needed someone to take his pent up frustration out on. And who better than a demon general? Hopefully it would be Claw.

A rustle from the bushes quickly got his attention. He raised his hand toward it. "Get out, now."

Much to his surprise, the one who came out of the bushes was Marron. "Hello Broly."

He lowered his arm. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Because, I know no one will interrupt us out here."

Broly raised an eyebrow. "Interrupt us?"

She walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his arm. "I want you Broly."

He blinked. "What?"

"I want you Broly. Take me right here, right now," she replied tightening her grip on his arm.

Instead, Broly narrowed his eyes and with his free hand punched her in the face, knocking her into a tree.

She stood up; rubbing the place he'd hit her. "Why did you do that to me?"

Broly cracked his knuckles. "Because you're not Marron."

"Of course I'm Marron."

Broly crossed his arms. "I don't think so. While I'm sure the real Marron will throw herself at me sooner or later I know she wouldn't do so now. Besides, if you really were Marron that last punch would have broken your skull open."

The shocked look on her face turned to an evil grin. "Not bad Saiyan," she said in a deeper, darker voice. Her body was enveloped in a white glow. When the glow disappeared Marron wasn't standing there anymore. It was a demon all right, but one Broly had never seen before. It was seven feet tall and was completely white, like someone who wore spandex over his body. The only thing not white was the black question mark where its face should have been.

Broly grinned. "A shape shifter huh?"

"I am known as Doppelganger. And yes, I am a shape shifter. But if that's all you think I can do then you're sadly mistaken." Doppelganger raised his hand and gathered green ki in it.

Broly's eyes widened. "No way."

"BLASTER SHELL!" the demon threw Broly's own attack toward him. Broly braced himself as the attack his, enveloping him in an explosion of green energy. Letting out a growl, he powered up, blowing away the kicked up dust.

He glared at the demon general. "How did you do that?"

"Not only can I change shape but I can use my enemies' techniques after absorbing the ki their attacks leave behind. I've disguised myself as a dead body in all your battles. And I've learn all of your attacks as well as those of the other Saiyans."

The Saiyan growled. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything else in the universe, it's a copycat."

"I don't copy Broly. I take attacks and make them better." He spread his hand toward Broly and blue energy gathered in it. "KAMEHAMEHA!" This time, Goku's signature attack fired from his hand.

Broly flitted to the sky, the attack exploding where he had once been. Unfortunately, Doppelganger knew he would do that and had used Goku's Instant Transmission to teleport above him. By the time Broly had realized the demon's actions, he could only look up as a Blaster Shell hit him right in the face, blowing him to the ground.

Doppelganger teleported behind Broly and spread both hands toward the falling Saiyan. "How about a double whammy? KAMEHAMA and FINAL SHINE!" The two ki beams created a spiral attack that hit Broly in the middle of his back. But he only let out a grunt as he went flying back up. That should have been a clue for the demon but it was too busy enjoying itself to notice. Thinking it had the upper hand, Doppelganger teleported above Broly and readied another Blaster Shell. As Broly neared it fired its attack.

The general laughed. "Impressive, huh Broly?"

"The only thing you've proven, is how weak you are compared to me," Broly replied from inside the cloud of smoke.

Doppelganger floated back in surprise. "But…how?"

A gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing Super Saiyan Broly, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Surprised?"

The demon growled. "I'll kill you! OMEGA…." Before it could use Vegeta's new ultimate technique, Broly rushed it and kneed its stomach. As it doubled over, Broly pulled back and spun around before chopping the back of its neck, sending it plummeting to the ground.

His opponent managed to land on its feet but a Blaster Shell Broly sent after it exploded just a few inches above its head. Letting out a chuckle, Broly floated down and landed next to the crater his attack left behind.

Imagine the gleam in his eye when he saw his opponent lying face down in the middle of the crater.

"Now that was impressive," Broly joked.

Doppelganger groaned and pulled itself to its knee. "You will die Saiyan."

Broly motioned for him to bring it on. "Come one then. I don't have all day. No one gets me horny by pretending to be my woman and gets away with it."

Doppelganger let out a battle cry and rushed toward Broly. With an amused smirk on his face Broly easily dodged the demon's angry and erratic punches and kicks. He'd let this continue for a few more minutes before finishing this thing off. He'd expected a real challenge today. Looks like he'd be disappointed.

((Not far off))

_What's that up ahead? _He thought, seeing an explosion in the woods ahead of him. From the mountains he'd seen a large city. Hoping he'd find Saiyans there he'd started toward it by way of the forests. He'd been trudging through this place for a few hours now when he sensed a battle going on. No wait there were two battles being fought.

He'd always been attracted to battles so he couldn't resist his sudden urge to see who was fighting. When he heard a battle cry, he knew he'd reached the combatants. He peaked out from behind the tree.

One strange being in all white was uselessly throwing punches and kicks toward the other warrior. When he got a good look at the other warrior his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. The other was tall and muscular, with golden hair and wearing strange jewelry and a pair of baggy white paints under a large red sash.

He didn't know how, be he knew that warrior was a Saiyan. He'd seen him before. And as he watched his anger rose. He did not like this Saiyan. The very sight of Broly made his blood boil. He wanted to fight. So, he gathered a ball of ki in his hand.

Broly jumped back after dodging another one of Doppelganger's useless attacks. "I'm getting bored here."

Doppelganger roared and rocketed toward him, readying another ki blast. Broly smirked and readied his fists for another tussle.

From out of nowhere, a golden ball of energy flew into the demon, vaporizing it on impact. Doppelganger couldn't even let out a scream.

Broly blinked in puzzlement. Who just took his kill?

"Broly!"

He froze in place. He knew that voice. He knew that voice all to well. It couldn't be, he'd killed him a long time go. The growl from the bushes made him look toward the newcomer, hoping it wasn't whom he thought it was.

But his widened eyes and the step he took back showed the world his fear had come true.

Standing before him was a Saiyan. His raven-black hair was spiked up and he had a messy mustache. His skin was very tanned and littered with scars, most of which had been inflicted by Broly himself. His one onyx eye glared daggers toward the shocked Saiyan. The other had been closed forever after Broly elbowed it to hard.

But he looked different now. His muscles were bigger, he had more scars, and his power was rising with each passing second. Broly sensed Super Saiyan energy radiating off him. But even with the changes Broly easily recognized him.

It was the Saiyan who had raised him, his father, Paragus.

Review please.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Finally, after years of amnesia, Paragus remembered everything. He remembered the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed and how his infant son, though severely wounded, had flown them off the dieing planet. He remembered watching his son grow, eventually turning into a complete monster. He remembered the mind control device he thought he could use to harness Broly's power. And finally, he remembered his final moments, when his own son crushed him in a Saiyan space pod then hurled it and Paragus into the approaching comet.

Now he realized why thinking of Earth made him want to blow something up. If he hadn't landed on the planet to lure Vegeta off, Broly wouldn't have met Goku, and in his rage break Paragus' control over him. If it hadn't been for this planet he would still be alive, not screaming before hitting the comet. Yes, he hated this planet now. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to live here.

But Broly was whom most of Paragus' rage was directed at. His own son, whom he'd tried to save from King Vegeta's wrath, hadn't hesitated to kill his father. Now Paragus remembered his days in HFIL. Right after his death, he was consumed with a burning hatred for his son. That hatred provided the drive he needed to spend day after day training, hoping to gain the power to destroy his son. He remembered some days when his body felt like it would fall apart. But his lust for revenge was all he needed to brush off the pain and continue.

Then one day, it happened. He became a Super Saiyan. He'd become pure of heart, pure rage that is. Goku had transformed from the pure grief and anger caused by the death of Krillen at the hands o Frieza. Vegeta had transformed from the pure hatred he felt towards himself for not being able to surpass Goku. Mirai Trunks had transformed due to similar reasons to Goku, when his sensei Gohan was killed. And as for Gohan, he transformed from the pure anger he felt for not being able to stop Cell. Now Paragus, filled with pure rage and hatred for Broly, had transformed.

And before Broly's shocked eyes, Paragus transformed. His hair went from black to gold; his eyes from onyx to green, his muscles bulged, trying to keep this power from bursting out.

But Paragus' first transformation had one unique factor to it. For his rage was so great, had consumed him so much, that less than a minute after going Super Saiyan he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. However, the sudden ascension had been too much for his body to handle. He would have simply burst right then and there. But his body managed one last desperate move to save itself. It simply shut down, sending Paragus into a coma. When he came to, he couldn't remember anything because his body didn't want him to. It needed time to recover and remembering his past would only fuel another transformation. Since that day he's wandered HFIL, trying to remember who he was and why he couldn't remember. In that time, his body prepared itself for another transformation, should the need arise.

Now it had. The time for holding back was over. It was time for action. This time Paragus' body obliged, and allowed him to release his new ultimate power. Broly's heart literally skipped a beat when he witness his father's body explode with power. Paragus' battle cry was the only sound louder than the ki rushing around him. He ascended to level 2.

Broly took a step back. His father, who he had always dwarfed, was a Super Saiyan. No, he'd ascended even further. Broly couldn't do anything, not move, not speak, not even breath.

So Paragus decided to bring his son back to reality. "Hello son," he spat.

It worked, Broly finally found his voice. "You!"

Paragus smirked. "Yes Broly, it's me, your dear father. You remember don't you, the one that raised you? And yet you still betrayed me."

But his son's next action was unexpected. Broly's eyes narrowed and he took a bold step toward Paragus. "You betrayed me _dad._ I was nothing but a weapon to you. One that could help you rule the entire universe. No father, you were the one that betrayed me."

"I had no choice! It was either use you or get killed by you!" Paragus retorted.

Broly growled. "And yet I still killed you. Some dad you turned out to be."

At first, Paragus had no reply to this. Then, much to Broly's surprise, a grin appeared followed by a small chuckle. Paragus reared his head back and let out an amused, psychotic laugh. Broly didn't like how similar it was to his own. "You're right Broly! Your hatred for Kakarot proved more powerful than my mind control device! But I don't need any device now! I don't need to control you! In fact, I don't need you! I destroy you, then this entire planet!"

Broly fisted his hands. "I don't think so. I killed you once and I can do it again. Besides, if by some miracle you did defeat me Kakarot and his cronies will have no problem wiping the floor with you." A smirked crossed his face. "After all, you're just a Super Saiyan 2."

Paragus reached into his armor and pulled out a purple, pentagon-shaped crystal attacked to a small metal chain.

"What's that?" Broly asked suspiciously.

"This crystal has a unique ability. It can mask the ki given off by my opponent and myself during a battle. Kakarot and his friends won't be able to sense me. And so they won't know I'm here until the very last second. And I'm afraid that'll be too late for them," replied Paragus before placing it back in his armor.

Broly frowned. "It doesn't matter whether Kakarot and the others help or not. You're not going to beat me. In fact, I prefer taking you on alone."

"Then let's begin!" Paragus levitated a few inches off the ground before propelling himself toward Broly.

"Bring it on dad! UAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly's body erupted in golden ki. He would simply ascend to False Legendary Super Saiyan then beat the crap out of his dad. The waves of energy emanating from his body were powerful enough to slow Paragus to almost a crawl. He could feel his power approaching the ascension point. Soon, his father's end will come.

But then something happened. Just before reaching the transformation point Broly's power simply stopped rising. _What the hell's going on! _He should be a tank with arms right now. Why had his power just stopped? Why was he still just a Super Saiyan? He concentrated, knowing he had little time before his father finally managed to break through the ki barrier. Still nothing happened. It was as if his power simply refused to come out. This was bad.

Sensing Broly's dilemma, Paragus took full advantage. Powering up, he plowed though Broly's ki, grinning as he approached his son.

Still wondering what was wrong with him, Broly realized to late that his father was approaching fast. Before he could raise his arms in defense Paragus reached him and punched him in the face. As Broly stumbled back, Paragus came in with a double kick to Broly's stomach followed by a spin and into a roundhouse kick, connecting with Broly's right cheek. The force sent him hurtling through the nearby trees.

Before he hit a huge oak, he managed to regain enough control to flip his body around and land against the side of the tree's trunk. He built up some ki under his feet then used it to propel himself forward.

Paragus saw his son approaching and readied himself for the coming impact. When Broly barreled into him with his shoulder he grabbed his son by the sides of his chest and started flying back, greatly lessening the power of the impact. He dug his feet into the ground, sending pieces of dirt flying off to the sides.

It paid off. Father and son came to a complete stop. Paragus raised his right hand then elbowed his son in the back, knocking Broly to the ground. Grinning, Paragus took a few steps back then brought his right foot back. When Broly looked up Paragus' foot was waiting. It hit his jaw with a resounding crack, launching Broly back toward the oak he'd jumped off of. This time however, his head was the first thing to hit. It snapped the tree in two and the top half came crashing down on Broly's body.

Paragus floated toward the mass of broken bark and fluttering leaves. Chuckling, he landed a few feet from it and crossed his arms. "I'm disappointed son. Where's that great power of yours I once feared? You'll never beat me as just a Super Saiyan."

The reply wasn't far behind. First, a golden glow appeared under the fallen tree. Then, a pillar of golden ki erupted from the glow, incinerating the tree and forcing Paragus back. He had to shield his eyes from the intense glow. When the light finally died down and he could see again, Broly above him and coming down with a ki ball in his hand.

"BLASTER SHELL!" He threw the attack at almost pointblank range. Caught off guard, there was no chance of Paragus dodging. The wind was knocked out of him when the ki ball hit his chest before exploding. But Broly was far from done. He spread his arms out to his sides and gathered more ki in each. "BLASTER SHELLS" He threw the one in his right hand to where Paragus was then drew it back to gather more ki in it while throwing the Blaster Shell in his other hand. He threw just over a dozen from each hand, creating a dome of green ki on top of Paragus.

Broly was left panting after throwing his last one. There was no way his father could have survived. That belief was shattered by a small chuckle from inside the cloud of dust the assault left behind. A gust of wind blew it all away, revealing a lightly bruised but otherwise unharmed Paragus. He had his hands spread out to each side and made a golden ki ball in each.

"That was impressive son. You caught me completely off guard. Too bad you lacked the power to follow it up. Now, let me show you how it's done." He brought his arms in until his right hands grabbed his left shoulder and his left hand grabbed his right shoulder. The ki balls followed their respective hands until they collided and combined right in front of Paragus, forming a slightly large ki ball. "BLASTER CRUSHER!" He spread his arms to the sides, launching the ki ball toward Broly. He prepared another Blaster Shell but before he could let it loose, Paragus' attack suddenly expanded and over took him. Paragus fisted his hands and the ball exploded with Broly in it.

Somehow, Broly managed to stay levitated in the air, but his body had suffered some serious damage. Who would have thought his father could have become so powerful, even more powerful than him. No, Paragus wasn't more powerful. Broly could easily take him down if he could ascend. He just couldn't bring it out.

His father suddenly rocketed toward him. With no time or strength to fight back, Broly got kicked right between the eyes. Paragus grabbed Broly's necklace, stopping his son from flying off. Broly threw a punch only to have it stopped when his dad caught it. With a smirk, Paragus pushed it to the side and quickly gathered ki in his now free hand while holding onto Broly's necklace with the other. He let loose a ki beam right into Broly's face. It propelled him back and, since Paragus didn't let got of it, his necklace broke off. As Paragus watched his son crash into the forest below he crushed the piece of the necklace he was still holding, dropped it, and went in pursuit of Broly.

Just before hitting the ground, Broly managed to position his feet under him and skid to a halt. As he expected, his father gave pursuit. He ignored his body's painful protests and readied himself for his father. Paragus snapped branch after branch as he flew down to where his son landed.

Upon seeing Broly waiting for him he raised his fist. As he threw his punch Broly leapt over him then slammed his feet against Paragus' back, knocking him to the ground. Broly brought his feet back up then back down to crush his father. Paragus managed to roll out of the way. He came out of the roll in a crouch then lunged toward Broly and went for a punch. Broly blocked it with his right arm but the force shattered the large bracelet he wore. Paragus brought his left foot up for a kick, which Broly blocked with his other arm, causing a crack to appear on his other bracelet. They remained in this position, locked in a brief stalemate. Paragus broke free by powering up, causing Broly to stumble back. Seeing his chance, Paragus swing his right leg up, connecting with Broly's jaw, sending the Legendary Super Saiyan tumbling back into the sky.

Paragus flitted toward Broly and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his son. As Broly gasped for air, Paragus looked to the city in the distance. An evil smile appeared on his face and he gathered ki in the fist still pressing into Broly's stomach.

"Have a nice trip son," he said before firing a ki ball from his fist. It propelled Broly into the air and toward West City. Unable to concentrate, Broly couldn't deflect the blast and was forced to ride it toward the city he now called home.

Upon reaching the city, the ki ball exploded, sending Broly crashing through a few buildings before hitting the ground and forming a crater in one of the refugee camps.

It just so happened that Marron and 18 were in that very same camp passing out food to refugees. They, along with everyone else around them, looked up from what they were doing when a loud crash echoed through the air. It was quickly followed by a few more. A cloud of dust and debris suddenly erupted from inside the camp.

"What was that mom?" Marron asked.

18 started toward the crowd gathering around the crater. "Let's find out."

They pushed their way through the curious crowd, wondering if one of their friends was having problems with the enemy. Through the murmurs coming from the crowd, Marron picked up a familiar groan from inside the crater. She went a little faster, not caring who she was pushing aside. All that mattered to her was making sure it was or was not who she thought it was.

Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw the body lying limp among the rubble. "Broly!" She jumped into the crater and hurriedly made her way over the uneven terrain toward him. He looked terrible. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, including a large gash on the right side of his back. The only jewelry he had left on was his earrings and a cracked bracelet on his left wrist. The other one and his necklace were missing. His pants and sash were in tatters, probably beyond repair. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Broly, please get up!"

He groaned and opened his eyes, wondering why Marron was out in the woods. He didn't know he'd landed in the city. As his vision focused he saw her knelt next to him, a worried look on her face. "Marron, what are you doing out here?"

Marron sighed in relief. "You're okay."

Broly sat up, ignoring his body's protests. "What the hell are you doing in the forest?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "The forest? You're in West City."

Broly's eyes widened and he looked around him. The large buildings surrounding the camp were clearly those of West City. "Shit!" he said, springing to his feet.

"Broly what's wrong?" Marron asked.

Broly didn't look at her. He was busy scanning the city for his father. Paragus was approaching quickly. "Get out of here Marron. I'm in the middle of something."

"What?"

"There you are!" Paragus yelled triumphantly as he landed on a building overlooking the camp.

Broly growled. "I've got some issues to sort out with my dad. Get out of here now!" With that, he powered up and took off to where his father waited.

Marron's mouth dropped slightly. _His dad? _

When Broly reached his father he threw a punch at him, but Paragus deflected it and landed a quick punch on Broly's face. Broly quickly shook it off and floated higher into the sky. He had to get them out of West City, away from Marron. He looked down to check on her and saw that she was still in the same spot as before, watching him battle his only family. _What is she doing! _

When he turned his attention back to the battle, his father's fist was the first thing he saw before getting hit. Laughing the whole time, Paragus let loose a barrage of punches and kicks onto his son, slowly beating him into submission.

How he enjoyed this moment. His son was finally paying for all the pain he'd caused his dear dad. And when he was done here, Paragus could take care of the others Saiyans, starting with Kakarot.

By then, Broly had managed to recover enough to start blocking and return a few punches and kicks of his own. The two hovered in midair, each trying to land a blow on the other. It lasted for a few more minutes, until Broly started to tire. His wounds were getting the best of him and his father was still going strong. Inevitably, Paragus found an opening and slammed his shin against the gash on Broly's back, making Broly from the stinging pain. Paragus continued with a barrage of punches to Broly's face and finished it off with a ki ball the side of Broly's head, sending Broly crashing back to the ground.

As Broly struggled to get up, his father landed next to him, enjoying his son's struggles. If only he could transform. Paragus would be toast.

"Broly!"

The two Saiyans looked toward the voice and, to Broly's horror, Marron was running toward them.

"I told you to leave Marron!" Broly yelled with all the strength he could muster. She skidded to a halt but didn't run away. She couldn't bring herself to leave him.

Paragus smirked. "You know her by name huh?"

_Oh no! _Broly thought, realizing hi mistake.

"I'm willing to bet she's your woman, am I right?"

"Don't touch her," Broly warned.

Paragus stomped on the back of his head, burying Broly's face in the shattered asphalt. "You're in no position to tell me what to do son. Now, say good by to your pretty little bitch." He charged forward, toward Marron. She was paralyzed with fear. She watched helplessly as Paragus raised his hand and formed a ki ball in it. He was going to blow her up.

Having arrived on the scene, 18's eyes widened when she saw the evil Saiyan heading for her daughter. She took off toward them but knew she wouldn't be able to get there in time. "MARRON!"

Hearing 18'scream, Broly was filled with a new determination. His father had beaten the crap out of him. Now he was going to kill Marron. No, he wouldn't let that happen. His father had to be stopped. Forcing himself to one knee, Broly looked at Marron. Upon seeing the terrified look on her face he gave his power one simple message.

_GET OUT NOW! _

Paragus laughed at the expression on Marron's face. He couldn't believe his son would pick such a weak creature as his woman. Oh well, Paragus was about to rectify that. He readied his ki ball to fire.

But just before he let it go, a wall of bulging muscles appeared in front of Marron. He did throw his attack, but it did little to the enraged Saiyan it hit. Upon seeing Broly draw his fist back, Paragus tried franticly to stop himself.

It wasn't enough.

Broly's massive fist slammed into Paragus' torso, shattering ribs and rupturing organs. His gaze locked with his son's blank eyes.

"Father!" Broly yelled before firing a ki ball from his fist.

Paragus could only stare at his son as the ki ball propelled him higher and higher into the sky. He felt no angry toward Broly anymore. Because for the first time, he'd seen Broly protect someone. His son, who had terrorized the universe, and protected a human woman from his own father. Then Paragus remembered just why he had wanted to live on this planet with Broly. He'd hoped a place like this would calm the rage that had consumed his son. He'd hoped Broly could find peace here, maybe even start a family.

And he had. Broly had found a woman, and they would probably start a family together. More importantly, Broly had finally found peace. He was no longer the raging monster he had once been.

A smile crossed the Saiyan's face. He could rest in peace now. The hatred he'd felt for his son was gone. He was now a proud father, watching his son protect the one he loves. _Goodbye son. _

The ki ball exploded and Paragus was no more.

Thinking a ki ball was coming to destroy her, Marron had closed her eyes. Any second now her life would end. But then she heard Broly's voice followed closely by a loud explosion. Shaking slightly, she cautiously opened her eyes. A bulked up Broly was standing in front of her, panting after enduring such a battle. "Broly?"

He reverted back to his normal form. "You okay Marron?"

He didn't turn to her when he asked so she couldn't see the expression on his face. But she had an idea. He'd just killed his own father. No matter how much they may have hated each other they were still family. "Yes, I am."

He tilted his head down, as if deep in thought. "That's good to hear."

Before she could say anything else, he suddenly took to the air. She could only watch as he disappeared into the distance.

((With Falcon))

Falcon flitted behind Avalanche after the demon sent another ice beam at him. Their battle had been fierce and brutal, both gaining the upper advantage at different time. Avalanche had managed to freeze Falcon a few more times though Falcon had managed to break free. Neither showed any signs of letting up.

As Avalanche turned to face him, Falcon hit its lower jaw with an uppercut, sending it hurtling back. With a growl, Avalanche regained control.

"That's it Shadow Reaper! I'll just freeze this entire planet!" He let out a battle cry and an icy steam start rising from his body. The steam gathered together and formed a huge ball of icy ki. "Now die!" He threw the ice ball at Falcon.

Falcon had only one coarse of action left. He had to stop it or it would freeze the area around them, including the city. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and prepared his special attack.

"CRIMSON BANG!" The massive beam of red ki erupted from his hand. It plowed through the ice ball and toward the shocked demon general. Avalanche soon joined Doppelganger.

Falcon took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He'd put a lot of his power into that last blast. It may have looked easy, but he was now open to an attack from another general. Luckily, there was no other general. It would be best for him to return to Capsule Corp.

((A few hours later))

So many different thoughts went through Marron's mind as she headed for her room. Supreme Kai had arrived to explain the situation with Paragus. He'd escaped the Saiyan section of HFIL and simple disappeared. But since he was already dead, Broly's blast didn't just kill him, it wiped Paragus out of existence. Marron felt somewhat guilty. Broly had done it to protect her. Now he really had no family left. She suspected his mother might not have been given her body when she died. So he was truly alone. She felt so sorry for him.

She stopped in front of the door to his cell, which now had a bed and lamp for Broly in it. He wasn't any danger to them anymore; they could afford to give him some comfort. She had a sudden urge to go inside it. So, she pushed the door open and went inside.

She froze when she saw Broly sitting on the edge of his bed. His torso had fresh bandages wrapped around it but he still wore his tattered pants and sash. Upon her entry, he looked at her.

"When did you get back?" Marron asked timidly.

"About an hour ago," he replied.

"So, are you feeling okay?" she asked, walking up to him.

He nodded. "But something's been bugging me."

She tilted her head. "What?"

His hands shot forward, grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her onto his lap. Before she could do anything he claimed her lips with his. Her first instinct was to resist. He was just being a pervert again. But this time, the kiss was different. It wasn't lustful or meant to piss her off like the ones before. It was gentle and tender, not rough. He didn't shove his tongue into her mouth but simply had his lips on hers. It felt…good, no, terrific. She'd always dreamed of being kissed like this. She brought on hand up and caressed the side of his face while he ran a hand up and down her back.

Broly did this for a reason. He wanted to know just why he was so willing to protect her like that. Why is it he could bring his power out when she was in danger? But as he kissed her, he realized that he'd come to care deeply for her. And that she was someone special. Marron didn't protest this time. In fact, she was the first to lick his lips, begging for entrance. He quickly obliged and slipped his tongue out to meet hers. They were in their own little world now, their senses tuned only toward each other.

He was the first to pull back, but only slightly. He began planting butterfly kisses along her jaw and slowly made his way to her neck. She tilted her head to the side as his lips brushed against her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Then he came to where her neck and shoulder met, the place Saiyans mark their mates. He didn't plan on marking her, but the temptation was great. Marron gasped when he bit down on the spot and started sucking. It wasn't enough to puncture the skin, but would probably leave a good-sized hicky. She didn't care. The waves of pleasure radiating from the spot were overwhelming. Her lips parted slightly and she let out a moan.

Upon hearing her moan Broly thought it best to stop before things got too out of hand. They were on his bed after all. And when a Saiyan and his woman get in the mood, many things can happen.

Marron panted as she looked at his face. He seemed deep in thought. "Broly?"

"Leave."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said leave. Get out of my room."

"Are you serious! After what we just did!"

"Please Marron."

Reluctantly, she climbed off him and started for the door. Before leaving, she took one last look at him. He was lying down in bed, his back to her. With new questions assaulting her, she left for her room.

Broly was having trouble sorting through his thoughts. All he could think about was Marron. He wasn't even sure why he'd kissed her like that. Could a peck on the lips have been good enough? Theirs was a complicated relationship. One minute they were arguing, the next they were enjoying each other's company. He wanted her, wanted her so badly. But he'd have to keep himself fin check for now. She was human, and humans didn't hurry relationships like Saiyans do. For a Saiyan, courtship usual involved a few weeks of dating then mating and starting a family. He couldn't do that with Marron. He didn't want to force himself on her like that. He wasn't about to say he was in love. He lusted for her, nothing more. At least that's what he thought. One thing was sure.

Things weren't going to be the same.

Review please.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Her palms were sweaty, so sweaty she wondered how she was still holding the food tray in them. Her breathing was heavy even though she'd done no physical activities all day. But what worried her most was how hard her heart was pounding. She could swear everyone in the house could here it, though Goten had passed her and only gave her a friendly smile followed by 'Hey there Marron, heading for Broly's room?"

She could only nod in response. Her voice just wouldn't work these days. These days she always acted like this when heading for his cell. And for some reason, she always wore turtleneck long-sleeve shirts. Why?

It was all because of Broly.

Since the day he fought Paragus a new routine had started between the two of them. She'd walk in to find him sitting on his bed waiting for him. Then he'd pull her toward him and they'd start kissing. Sometimes it was gentle, nothing but butterfly kisses. Other times, his tongue stopped her from breathing. And after kissing her mouth, he'd make his way down her neck, brushing his lips against her skin until he came to the infamous junction. He bit down and start sucking. The high neck of her shit hid the teeth marks he left behind.

By all accounts they were a couple now. But it just didn't seem like that to Marron. All they ever did was kiss. He never left his room, always staying in bed to simply stare at the ceiling. So of course they hadn't gone on a date. Little to no words had been exchanged between them. Any conversation Marron tried to start was effectively stopped by Broly's lips. And that meant they hadn't said those three crucial words. Most would call it a shallow relationship based purely on pleasure.

But Marron loved it. They didn't talk, so Broly didn't insult her anymore. And whenever his hands traveled somewhere they shouldn't she let them. It felt too good to stop. The fact that he waited for her like that often made her blush a brighter red than Bra's infamous outfit.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen much of her friend for a while now. She'd only run into the princess a few times. Bra never acknowledged her. She would just send a quick glance toward Marron before continuing on her way. She seemed more like a zombie than a Saiyan princess. And she got a similar treatment from Falcon. He would always walk by her like he didn't even see her. Trunks, Goten, and Pan received similar treatments. She really wanted to help Bra, but she had too many of her own issues right now.

The most major of those issues was one question that had been nagging her since Broly's big battle. Did she love him? All signs pointed to a yes but it was still difficult for her to decide. It's not like she was crazy about him like Bra had been with Falcon. It's not like all her problems seemed to disappear with each kiss like Pan whenever Trunks kissed her. In fact every kiss from Broly seemed to give her more problems. Their relationship seemed to be one of lust more than love. It mad her feel empty, yet full at the same time. It was too confusing for her to truly understand.

Besides, the time for thinking was over. She was in front of his door. Gulping, she quietly pushed it open and poked her head in. As she already expected, Broly was seated in bed waiting for her. Their eyes meet and for a moment Marron couldn't move. His eyes always fascinated her. Sure they were onyx like most of the Saiyans she knew but it was the mix of anger, lust, emptiness, and a little happiness that kept her from looking away. It was obvious; Broly was as torn as she was. He couldn't figure out his feelings for her just like she couldn't figure out her own for him. As she came out of her brief trance she knew this encounter would be like the others.

Forcing her body to cooperate, she walked up to him, her heartbeat increasing with each step. Soon she was standing before him, holding the tray out.

He still sat there, taking a quick glance at the food then locking eyes with her again. Not breaking eye contact, he took the tray from her hands and set it on the bed next to him. Then he reached out and placed both hands on her shoulders. Without any protest she closed the distance between them and climbed onto him, straddling him. A part of her regretted wearing a skirt today as Broly ran a hand over one of her bare legs. The other went to her face and, using his thumb, brushed away the tear developing in her eye. He wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or ones of fear.

It didn't really matter. She offered neither resistance nor any protest as he placed both hands on the back of her thighs and pulled her up, bringing her face close to him. They still hadn't broken eye contact. She seemed so helpless in his arms, yet at the same time so strong. It probably took a lot of willpower for her not to close her eyes or start crying.

But she wasn't going to stop him. Most of her didn't want to. So, he drew closer to her and claimed her lips.

Marron could already tell this would be a rough one. It came as no surprise to her when he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before she met him. It sent such a rush through her. As his hands traveled over her rear and to the small of her back, her own ran over his shoulders and took the back of his neck. As he pulled her body closer she pulled his head toward her, sending her own tongue out to meet his. Like the other times before, the rest of the world seemed to melt away.

When Broly finally pulled back, her lips had swollen and a small trickle of blood ran out from the corner of her mouth. She didn't even know it was there. Broly licked the red liquid up, grunting at the reaction his body had. He resisted the urge to take her right then and there. Instead, he placed a small kiss on the small wound on her lip his teeth had inflicted.

Marron tilted her head to the side. He didn't hesitate. Using his index finger, he pulled the high neck of her outfit down, exposing her neck to him. He placed another gently kiss on the bottom of her jaw before starting a trail of butterfly kisses as he approached his goal. His lips hovered over the mark on her neck. He could feel her heartbeat, in perfect sync with his own. He licked his drying lips before biting down on the spot. Her senses went crazy when he did. She couldn't think straight, couldn't do anything except obediently stay in place and allow him to do as he wanted.

She was still in a daze as he pulled back and looked at her glazed eyes, marveling at the way they contrasted the red of her face. She never looked more beautiful to him.

Her mouth opened slightly. "Broly." It was no more than a breath but it sounded so sweet to him. He could still taste her on his lips; her scent of perfume mixed with arousal assaulted his nose. Gods how he wanted her!

"Marron," he croaked out, making her turn her head to him. The glazed look in her eyes was disappearing.

After regaining control of herself, Marron climbed off him. She hurriedly pulled her outfit's neck over the indentions left by his teeth. By she time she finished Broly had started eating.

Normally she would leave right about now but she'd brought something else with her "Broly?"

"Hm?" he replied, a turkey leg in his mouth.

She pulled something from her skirt's pocket. "Catch."

She tossed it to him and he effortlessly caught it. He opened his hand and saw a capsule lying on his palm.

"It's a gift. I think you might need it," she explained, rubbing her arm nervously.

He nodded and continued to eat. "Thanks. I'll look at it after I eat."

She managed a small smile, which he didn't notice. He didn't hear her leave.

((Falcon's room))

While Marron and Broly struggled with their feelings for each other, Falcon struggled with the demons of his past. Since walking in on the others and seeing the image of him and Vega his memories of her and his other loved ones came back with a vengeance. He could see their faces as clearly as he could if they were right in front of him. He could hear their voices, their happy voices and a few times not so happy. The ones who haunted him most were Jay, Vega, Vegeta, Kotadis, and Rhuzeb. He was closest to the five of them more than anyone else.

Many memories came to him. Some were happy. Others were sad. Today was one of the sad ones.

((Flashback))

It was night and he was surrounded by huge trees. He was running. His heart pounded hard in his chest while his deep breaths struggled to supply his body with the necessary oxygen. He had the S Blade in his hand. Its blade was stained with blood. And he knew it would do more killing before the day was out. He had a few cuts on his skin and a few holes in his uniform and cape. He didn't notice them. Two others were with him. To his left was his sister Jay. She was crying as they ran but the wind created by their speed blew away the salty drops. To his right was Rhuzeb, in similar shape to him. He had a knife in each hand.

"Are they still following?" Falcon asked, unable to look back.

Rhuzeb took a quick look behind them and saw hundreds of lit torches. "They're gaining."

Falcon clenched his teeth. "Damit."

"We should take to the trees. They may allow us a small break," Rhuzeb suggested.

Falcon looked to his sister. "Think you can jump it?"

She nodded.

The three skidded to halt, bent their legs, and leapt to the braches high above them. They each landed on a different branch and pressed themselves against the trunk. Below, hundreds of uniformed Saiyans carrying torches ran by, searching for them.

When they finally passed by, the three hiding in the trees converged on a thick branch.

"What now?" Rhuzeb asked in a whisper.

"I didn't expect Spinas to have such a large army," Falcon whispered back.

Rhuzeb nodded in agreement. "He's probably going to use it to overthrow his father."

"And we're all that's left of the knights," Jay said solemnly.

Falcon wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Jay. They all accepted their fates. They wanted to protect you."

"I know that Falcon. They all died trying to save me. Even Kotadis," she replied, tears falling from her eyes.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "None of them wanted Spinas to have his way."

"Maybe I should turn myself in. He probably won't hurt you two if I did."

"I doubt that. He'll try to kill us anyway for getting in his way," Rhuzeb answered.

"What else can we do?" she asked.

Falcon pulled away from her and looked in the direction of Saiya. They were on another planet. "Warn the king. With his help we can take down Spinas and the rebellion he's started."

Rhuzeb followed his gaze. "It'll be difficult. Spinas probably expects us to do it."

Falcon looked at them. "Who says we're going?"

Jay and Rhuzeb both gave him puzzled looks.

Falcon held up two fingers. "Spinas wants two things: Jay and the crown. If we all go it'll make it easier for him to get both. So that's why I'm going to Saiya alone."

"What about us?" Rhuzeb inquired.

The S Knight walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been a good friend Rhuzeb. And I know you want Spinas dead as much as the rest of us. But we can't let him get Jay. I want the two of you to get as far away from Saiya as possible. Find a remote planet and stay there. When we're done with Spinas we'll come looking for you."

"No!" Jay cried.

Falcon looked at her, knowing what was coming.

"I won't leave you big brother."

Falcon sighed and walked toward her, pulling his cape off. He wrapped it around her started tying it in place. "Please Jay, go with Rhuzeb. He'll be able to protect you more than I. Besides; I can't have anything slowing me down. And worrying whether the two of you can keep up will do just that."

Rhuzeb felt somewhat insulted by that remark. He was the fastest Saiyan alive. If anything, Falcon would be the one trying to keep up. But he kept his mouth shut and simply watched this moment between brother and sister.

"When will I see you again?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure. But I promise I will find the two of you again, even if it means using the entire Saiyan army."

Jay looked down, trying to hold back more tears.

Falcon placed his index finger under her chin and pushed her face back up to him. "I'll find you again Jay, I promise. Now please go.

She nodded. "Please be careful Falcon."

"I will. Now, I want you to do as Rhuzeb orders. He's your protector now. And be sure to back him up as best you can. But don't be reckless."

Again she nodded. "I love you big brother."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you to little sister."

She flashed a weak smile at him before stepping back toward Rhuzeb.

Falcon stepped back to the edge of the branch. "Rhuzeb, I'm counting on you. Take good care of her."

Rhuzeb nodded. He then pulled Jay into his arms and picked her up bridal-style.

Falcon watched as Rhuzeb jumped off the branch and disappeared into the darkness, taking Jay with him. He felt somewhat guilty for leaving her like that but knew it was necessary. And he knew they'd be better off together. Rhuzeb had developed a special soft spot for Jay and Falcon had noticed the small blush that always stained her checks whenever she looked at Rhuzeb. Before now, he'd done everything in his power to keep guys away from Jay. But he trusted Rhuzeb. He knew his knife-wielding friend would put Jay's best interests before his own. Who knows, Falcon might be an uncle when he finally finds them.

But that wasn't important anymore. Right now he had to get to Saiya and warn the king of what was going on. Tightening his grip on his sword, he leapt in the opposite of direction of his sister and Rhuzeb, melting into the shadows.

((End Flashback))

It was three and a half months later when he found his sister in the enemy's hands. She was alone. Rhuzeb was already dead. Fortunately, Spinas still hadn't had her; Falcon had arrived just in time.

It was a mixed moment. He was happy to have found his sister again. And he had managed a smile when he saw the bite mark on her neck. Even if he won at least Spinas wouldn't take her virginity; Rhuzeb had beaten the corrupt prince to that. But at the same time Rhuzeb was dead. His sister's first love and mate was gone. Even if they won she'd be alone again. At least he had Vega; she had no one left.

It didn't really matter. Before the day's end Jay had joined her love and Falcon had taken Spinas, his army, and all of Saiya with him.

Why had his life ended like that? Why couldn't he marry Vega and start a family with her? Why couldn't he watch his sister and Rhuzeb make one of their own? Why could he never hear Kotadis crack another joke or watch him put his best moves on another pretty woman? Why could he never see the look of pride on his parents' faces?

Because, he was "gifted" with a special power. Yet it caused him more pain that good. That fact weighed heavily on him. He was the most powerful Saiyan alive yet he couldn't protect the ones he loved. Some legend he turned out to be. And now they haunted him again, all thanks to his curious friends, particularly Bra.

_Why Bra? Why did you and the others do that? _

((With Bulma))

The former president of Capsule Corp, wife of the last Saiyan prince, and mother of Trunks and Bra wanted some answers. Her husband may have been too focused on Level 4 to notice, but Bulma had seen a change come over the house. She often saw Falcon walking silently through the halls, ignoring everyone who spoke to him, including Bulma herself. There was a time he would have at least nodded a response. Now he didn't even acknowledge their existence. There'd been a few times when Goku had convinced Falcon to train with him. But even then, Falcon seemed focused on the professional side of sparring, not the fun side Goku always brought out.

And she hadn't seen her daughter for a while now. When she asked Trunks about it he said it was that time of the month and it was best to avoid her. But it didn't make sense to Bulma. Normally Bra would be stomping through the halls, imposing her PMS wrath on any male she came across. Bulma had never had much of a problem with her daughter. Sure Bra's time was a little different since she was half Saiyan but Bulma still knew what her daughter was going through. The two of them always formed a truce.

They'd often go shopping or out to dinner, anything to get Bra away from her father and brother, who were always hiding in some remote part of the house. Trunks usually went to pick up girls, hang out with Goten, or suddenly remember an important meeting at Capsule Corp. Vegeta would simply hide under the bed, claiming he was looking for something. And he would remarkably not find it when his daughter returned to normal.

But that excuse couldn't hold out any longer. If it really was that time it would have passed by now. Now, whenever she asked Trunks he would grab Pan's hand and claim they had to go on a date. Whenever she asked Goten he'd run off saying he had to run an errand for Chichi. She would ask Marron what was going on but the blonde seemed to always be in a sort of daze these days, especially after leaving Broly's room. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and 18 all had their suspicions as to what was going on between the two.

Now Bulma was tired of asking. Trunks had already dragged Pan out for another "date" and Goten had left to "run and errand for mom" even though Chichi had inquired as to where her second son was. And Marron was in another Broly daze so asking her was out of the question. Why was that girl wearing so many turtlenecks these days?

So Bulma had decided to go straight for the source, Bra. She would have asked Vegeta to help but since he still thought Bra was on a rampage, so she found him "looking for something" under the bed. This time he'd managed to drag Goku under there with him, even though the clueless Saiyan kept asking what they were looking for and why they were still looking under the bed. Vegeta told him to shut up and keep looking. Bulma rolled her eyes thinking of how useless men were when it came to understanding women. It was understandable considering every men's magazine had only cars, sports, or naked women in them.

As she stood in front of her daughter's door Bulma had a strange feeling. They say mother always knows, and right now Bulma knew something was up with her daughter. And that something was bad. When she heard sobbing from inside the room she threw caution to the wind. She grabbed the handle, opened the door, and hurried inside.

The lights were off but the blinds allowed some light to pass through the window. The room was a mess. Cloths, makeup, shoes, hair accessories, stuffed animals, and jewelry littered the ground. Bulma flicked the light switch to give the room some light. Nothing happened. She soon saw the light bulbs in Bra's ceiling fan had been shattered. The only light source in one piece seemed to be the lamp on Bra's nightstand.

But before Bulma could go to investigate she focused her attention on the lump under the bed's covers. It was bobbing up and down as more and more sobs emanated from it. She knew it was Bra.

Bulma carefully made her way through the mess on the floor and sat down next to her princess. Then, she reached for the lamp and turned it on, illuminating the room in a yellowish glow. The figure under the bed stopped moving, obviously surprised by the change from darkness to light.

Bulma placed a hand on where she thought Bra's shoulder was. "Bra sweety, are you all right?"

The sheets were pulled back, revealing the miserable, yet surprised Saiyan princess. Bulma almost gasped when she saw Bra's condition. She was paler now; her skin had lost its creamy glow. Her eyes were very red and puffy and tearstains were all over her face. Her lips had small holes in them from being bit down on so much. Bra's hair had lost its shin, now sticky with tears and in many knots. To put it simply, Bra looked terrible.

"M-mom," she croaked out.

"Bra, what happened to you?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Bra looked down, obviously pained by the question. She didn't answer.

"Please Bra, tell me what's wrong."

Tears ran down Bra's checks as she looked back at her. "Falcon hates me."

Bulma was obviously surprised by this. First off, Falcon just didn't seem like someone who could ever hate someone like Bra. Secondly, it meant something had happened between Bra and Falcon. She already knew Bra loved the silent Saiyan. To be in this condition over Falcon meant one thing. Bra was heartbroken.

"What happened Bra? Why does he hate you?"

Bra managed to rise to a sitting position but start to fall back onto the bed. Bulma caught her and wrapped her arms around Bra, letting her use her for support.

"Well, I wanted to find out more about him. Mostly about his past. So, I hired Baba to look show us what Falcon was like back then. He caught us and…and now he hates us!" She buried her face in her mom's bosom and let the tears flow from her eyes.

Bulma processed what Bra had told her. So that was the problem. Falcon felt betrayed and now he wouldn't speak to any of them. She already knew Falcon didn't like being reminded of his past. It must have opened old wounds. And Bulma suspected Falcon might be having similar problems with his emotions. He could just hide them better. Still, she was somewhat disappointed with her daughter. Bra shouldn't have done something like that behind Falcon's back. _Wait that's it! _

"Falcon doesn't hate you Bra."

Bra looked at her. "He does mom. He won't even look at me anymore."

"Which proves my point. If he were mad at you he would probably be sending you the coldest glare he can muster. But from what I've seen, he doesn't hate you, or the others."

Bra blinked in surprise. "Then, why is he acting like that?"

"It's not that he hates you Bra, I think he's just disappointed with you."

Disappointed? Bra never thought of that.

"Maybe the time you spent alone with him in Demon World made him think better of you. By doing that to him, you probably shattered his thoughts on you. You showed him a side of you he didn't expect. And I don't think he liked it."

Why hadn't she seen it before? Before Demon World, Falcon probably thought of her as a weak, whinny princess that he would have to constantly rescue. But in Demon World she proved to him she was more that just a pretty face. She'd even saved his life a few times. They had formed a special relationship there and he thought he knew her enough to put his full trust in her. Then she did something totally unexpected and he was shown differently. He probably didn't want to get close to any of them and develop such a trust again. She'd disappointed him. "I never thought of it like that."

"See what you miss when you hide yourself like this?"

Bra nodded.

"So tell me, just what did you learn about him."

Bra's mouth dropped open.

Bulma shrugged. "I'm a little curious myself."

For the first time in weeks, a true smile appeared on Bra's face. She could always count on her mom. "Well, I found out he was a knight."

Her mom grinned. "So you, the Saiyan princess, fell for a Saiyan knight. Sounds like a fairy tail to me."

Bra blushed.

"So what else did you see? Did he have any family?" she inquired.

"I didn't see his parents. But we did see his sister." _Much more than I expected to see. _

"Sister? Was she as pretty as Falcon is handsome?"

Bra's eyes widened. Was this woman married? "Um yeah, she was. In fact, she was gorgeous. I think Goten really likes her."

"That sounds like him. What was her name?"

"Jay."

"Jay huh? Seems like Falcon's parents liked birds a lot."

"I saw some of his friends to. Two of them were also knights and the third…the third was the Saiyan prince. He looked a lot like daddy."

Bulma gasped. Falcon knew Vegeta's ancestors? Vegeta rarely spoke of his family so it was big to hear such news.

"And…he had a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?"

Bra nodded. "She was the Saiyan princess back then."

"The princess?"

"It was so easy to put myself in her shows. She looked a lot like me."

Bulma giggled. "Maybe it wasn't just coincidence that you two met. Maybe you're his second chance at love."

Bra frowned. "But mom, how can I get him to forgive me?"

The old woman smiled. "I think the best thing you can do is apologize, and sound like you really mean it. Show him you're still the warrior princess he got to know in Demon World."

"But he won't even look at me. What am I going to do?"

Bulma pulled back and looked her daughter right in the eye. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to get out of this bed, take a nice long bath, fix yourself up, put on a nice outfit, find Falcon, and tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"That doesn't matter Bra. What matters is that he knows precisely why you did what you did. Believe me, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up inside. Just tell him and I guarantee you'll feel better."

Bra looked down, an embarrassed look on her face. "Um mom… I kind of ripped apart my best outfits."

"Who are you and what did you do with my daughter?"

"I was depressed. Sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me," Bra retorted.

"Let me worry about your outfit Bra. Right now, you've got to get cleaned up."

Bra nodded and shakily got out of bed.

Minutes later, she was looking at a full tub of hot water. She removed her tear-stained outfit and lowered herself into the steaming water. It felt terrific. After all, it was in hot water that she realized her feelings for Falcon. She was nervous, but she knew her mom was right. By the end of today, Falcon would know how she felt.

((Broly's room))

When he had finished his meal Broly immediately pressed the button on the capsule to see just what Marron had gotten him. Inside the said capsule was a large suitcase. Curious, Broly opened it and found himself looking at a mix of cloth and familiar jewelry. It was a new outfit.

He was now examining himself in the mirror in it. It was almost just like his old outfit but there were some major differences. He'd gotten a new necklace, bracelets, and boots like his old ones except they had red jewels instead of blue ones. His pants were black instead of white and the red sash was replaced by a purple one (Sound familiar?). He had to admit, he liked his new gift. His old outfit represented the old him, someone who destroyed planets for fun.

But in this one, he felt he really could change. Maybe he could truly leave that violent life behind. He left his room to find Marron. She'd flip when she saw him.

((Half and hour later))

Bra was sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a towel, as she waited for her mother to return. She did feel a lot better after the bath, but she seemed even more nervous than before. How will Falcon react? How would she get him to acknowledge her in the first place? What kind of outfit was her mom getting? _Damit where is she! _At least her temper was back.

There was a knock at the door. "Bra, are you in there?"

"Yeah mom," Bra called back.

Bulma came in, a small case tucked under her left arm. "Sorry for taking so long. I'd forgotten where I put this thing."

Bra tilted her head curiously as Bulma handed her the case. She looked at her mom, who nodded back, a smile on her face. Bra undid the latches, opened the lid, and gasped. "Mom, where did you get this!"

"Your grandma gave it to me for my 21st birthday."

Bra looked up from the dazzling outfit in the case. "Are you sure this will help me?"

Bulma shrugged. "It worked on your father. He kept denying that he liked me and tried to ignore me. But the moment he saw me in this baby, I had his undivided attention. And you know how stubborn he is. In fact I used this again to help convince your father to get me pregnant again. It's part of the reason you were born."

"O-kay," Bra said uneasily. So she's expected to wear the same outfit that helped in her creation. It was kind of creepy. But she knew how stubborn her daddy could be. If it worked on him, it might work on Falcon. "Thanks mom."

Bulma smiled. "You're very welcome. Now, let's get you ready for the big moment."

((Later))

_Here he comes _Bra thought nervously. After many long minutes of makeup and searching through her jewelry box she was finally ready to face Falcon. She peeked out from around the corner and saw him approaching. He was on his way to the GR. She was on the verge of panic. How would he react to her? She looked at the outfit her mom had picked out. If it didn't get his attention nothing would.

She heard Falcon's footsteps getting closer. _Okay Bra, you can do this…3…2…1! _

Wanting to get his mind off his past, Falcon had decided it would be best form him to train. Maybe a nice workout would help. It was better than moping in bed. He'd left his sword back in his room. Swinging it now would remind him too much of his past battles.

Then he sensed someone around the next corner. He'd hoped he wouldn't run into anyone along the way. Oh well, he'd jus give them the cold shoulder and be on his way. As he approached the corner he could tell whoever it was hadn't moved. He or she was waiting for him. Well they were wasting their time.

Then it happened.

Bra stepped out from behind the corner and directly into his path. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth slightly ajar. This was definitely unexpected. It was Bra, dressed in a sparkling red dress. It was strapless, leaving her shoulders exposed, and stopped three inches above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. On her feet was a matching pair of ruby high heel shoes that sparkled almost as much as the dress. Around her neck was a pearl necklace with a sapphire jewel dangling off it and on each ear was a pearl earring. To put it simply, she looked stunning. Even Falcon couldn't ignore her.

_He's noticed me. I guess that's a good start, _Bra thought hopefully. "Uh…hello Falcon."

Falcon quickly recovered from his very brief trance. "What do you want?"

She looked away from him. This was starting to look bad for her. "Falcon, I'm really, really sorry about what I did."

"It's not that simple Bra," he replied.

"I know it's not, but I just couldn't help myself."

"If you knew it was wrong then why did you do it?"

This is it. She had to tell him. But she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't cooperate. Her heart was beating so quickly, it felt like she had a hundred butterflies in her stomach. And Falcon's cold stare wasn't helping.

"If you're not going to tell me, then this conversation's over." He walked passed her and continued on his way.

Clenching her fists, Bra could only whisper what needed to be said. "I love you."

Falcon froze. Did she just say what he thought she just said? He shook his head. No it couldn't be. How could she feel that way for someone like him? He must have been hearing things. Yeah that was it. It was just one of the many voices that had been hounding him for days on end. He started walking again.

But Bra had other plans. Even though she'd whispered it, saying those three words made all her nervousness disappear. She just knew she had to get the message across to him. "I love you Falcon!"

There was no denying it this time. She'd really said it. Once again Falcon froze in place.

She loved him? He couldn't believe it but she said so. No, this couldn't be right. He turned around and found himself face to face with her.

"That's why I did it Falcon. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know what caused you so much pain. I wanted to know how to help you. I hoped you might start liking me, and then I could be with you. I really am sorry Falcon, but my feelings got the best of me." Struggling to hold back her tears she stepped toward him and placed her hands on his collarbone while resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat had increased. She could hear it.

When she touched him, he finally came out of his frozen shock and looked down at her. She seemed really shaken up. It'd taken a lot for her to say that. She loved him. Him, the one who nearly destroyed his own people. Shadow Reaper, the most feared warrior in Demon World. Someone who had many enemies among the demon ranks.

But at the same time, he felt pity for her. She'd fallen in love with him, someone who could never love again. She'd blindly followed her heart to learn more about him. She'd cried over him.

It was with great effort, that he forced himself to gently grab her shoulders and push her off him. He held her at arms length and looked into her blue eyes, eyes filled with hope and brimming with fresh tears. It made what he said next all the harder to say. "Bra, you and I can never be."

That hopeful look disappeared and he somewhat regretted saying it. But this was how it had to be, for her sake.

"Why Falcon? Why can't we be together!" she cried.

His eyes seemed to disappear under his long bangs. "Because, you deserve better."

Bra fell silent; her eyes widened and jaw hanging open.

He took that moment to turn around and continue to the GR. He knew she would probably be devastated, he'd seen in those blue eyes how deep her feelings for him had become. It was for the best. For her safety, they could never be together. He had too many enemies. Besides, he was probably an even greater danger than any demon. But he did see her in a new light. She was strong, she could move on without him. Just about any other man was better for her than Falcon was.

But his statement had had the opposite effect on Bra. Instead of being dissuaded Bra was filled with a new determination. Why? It was because she now knew why Falcon didn't want to be with her. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He didn't think he was good enough to like her. Well she would prove him wrong. She'd spent enough time crying her eyes out like a pathetic kid.

She was Bra, the Saiyan princess, and she would get her man.

Review please.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

_"I love you Falcon!" _

Her words continued to echo through his mind, even as he tried to drown them out with training. It seemed that every time he made some progress those four words would come back even louder than before. Why him? He'd come to think she liked Goten, someone he thought would be the best for her. But in reality she'd fallen for him. He couldn't understand why she had.

He thought he was everything a girl like her didn't like. He was antisocial, had no sense of humor, didn't hold back when training her, killed for a living, had the highest bounty in Demon World on his head, and was demon enemy number one. What did she see in him? What had he done to her?

It couldn't be his blood that motivated her. Its effects would have worn out a long time ago. Maybe something else had happened to her in Demon World. He had fought fiercely to save her from Heavy Blaze; maybe she took it the wrong way. He was doing it because she was his responsibility, not because he loved her. Then again, maybe it was his willingness to go to Demon World for the sake of her father that had attracted her to him.

He'll admit, he had come to care for her. She'd survived Demon World; something most like her wouldn't ever had been able to do. She'd shown him she was as much a warrior as any of the others. He really had admired her for that. She definitely had Saiyan blood flowing through her veins.

But then he'd caught her and the others looking back into the past that so pained him. He hadn't really thought it through. All he knew was that they had betrayed his trust in them. Should he really be angry with her for following her heart? That's what he had fought with for most of his life. He was willing to take any risks for those he cared about. Bra just wanted to understand him so she could help him. She wanted to because she loved him.

In his mind, he was beyond help. Bra could never heal the scars that brought him back to the tragic days in his life. She could never fill the emptiness that years in Demon World had created. He was a lost cause.

But then he wondered if he'd been wrong in his reply. Could they ever be together? Not likely. He was way to dangerous to ever get that close to anyone. But still, why had his heart skipped a beat when she said that? Why did he hesitate to tell her why they couldn't be? It should have been simple. Yet, he still had an inner debate in the few seconds before telling her. And he hated seeing that hopeless look in her eyes. That look just didn't look right on someone as strong and stubborn as Bra. He much preferred the happy, confident look she always wore when she was faced with a challenge. In essence, he just wanted her to be happy. And that was the problem. He could never make her happy. Being with him would only bring her pain, fear, and despair. He knew it because that was all he could bring himself.

With Vega it had been simple. He was attracted to her, and she was attracted to him. After their first meeting he could never get her out of his mind. He remembered nights going by without sleeping. He would simply stare up at the ceiling while his sister slept peacefully against him. She was definitely luckier than him. She never even realized her love for Rhuzeb until they were forced to run off together. But Falcon knew at a very early stage that he loved Vega. He craved to see her again. It started to become distracting.

So when he was ordered to escort her and one of her sisters for a treaty signing on another planet he took it without question. While Kotadis flirted with her sister and Rhuzeb and Jay tried to keep him from doing anything with her, he and Vega had plenty of time alone. They were both nervous at first, blushing every time they looked at each other. Finally, Falcon had managed to start a conversation and things went from there. After that mission, they arranged to see each other again and again and they formed a close friendship. Eventually, it turned to love.

The setting couldn't have been more perfect. The only fighting on Saiya was between arguing Saiyans, and that was usually settled in one of the sparring areas. Sure Falcon had to go on missions for the king, but the moment he came back he'd seek his princess out. She was always waiting for him in the palace gardens, where they could enjoy their time together alone. Sometimes her younger brothers and sisters would spy on them, but they were minor nuisances since they preferred driving their servants crazy to interrupting their older sister's love life. That garden, with its exotic plants, crystal clear lake, and silence, was where the major events in their relationship occurred. It was where they first kissed, where they had their first date, where Falcon proposed, and where they made love after Falcon's proposal. He remembered that night, under the light of a not-quite full moon. She'd been as shy as ever, they were supposed to wait until after the official ceremony, but made no attempts to stop him. He didn't mark her though; he was willing to save that for after the ceremony.

Their relationship had been perfect until Falcon first went ape. For the first time in his life, his power had screwed him. It wouldn't be the last.

It was anything but simple now. Demon World had hardened him into the perfect fighter. When he first laid eyes on Bra he no longer had the emotions to be attracted to her. The old Falcon probably would have fallen for her on sight. There was no denying she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he'd seen on Earth. But she was far more than a pretty face. Falcon would have found her irresistible. But he wasn't that Falcon anymore. To him, she'd been someone who could fight the demons and needed help. Though overtime a friendship did develop between them and had shattered on that day he walked in on her and the others.

And the setting was all wrong. They were in a war zone. An entire demon army was trying to take over the world. They had to fight almost every day for their very survival. There was no place with exotic plants, no crystal clear lake, and no peaceful silence. Instead the plants were dying, the lakes were filled with blood, and the rage of battle shook the very ground. How could any relationship develop here and now? It didn't seem possible.

Yet it had. Trunks and Pan had, after years of knowing each other, finally admitted their feelings and were now in a strong, steady relationship. And despite Broly's own Primal half, he and Marron seem to have worked things out. Then why couldn't he and Bra do the same?

_Because it's just not meant to be, _he told himself. He was right, she did deserve better than him. Broly may have done terrible things in his life but he never really had a chance to be anything else but a destroyer of worlds. Falcon had. In fact, he was in control most of the time. But that control could easily be lost. Someone like him didn't deserve love.

He was destined to be alone until he was finally defeated in battle.

((Elsewhere in Capsule Corp))

Marron just couldn't hold back the smile that now adorned her face. Broly had come to her wearing the outfit she'd bought him and he seemed to like it. She had to admit; he looked better in black and purple. He'd left to patrol one of the cities, even though they both wanted to go to one of their rooms and start making out again. It was just part of being in a relationship that seemed to be run purely on lust.

Now she was looking for her mom for some mother-daughter talk. As she rounded a corner she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "Bra!"

Bra turned away from the direction Falcon had left and cast a curious glance at her. "Oh, hey Marron."

Marron looked at the sparkling dress the princess was wearing. "W-what are you doing in that outfit?"

Bra blushed. "I need something to get Falcon's attention."

Marron's eyes widened. "Bra…you didn't…"

She smiled and nodded. "I told him how I felt Marron. I told him I loved him."

It what looked almost like a Broly daze, the blonde slowly walked to Bra and stopped in front of her.

Bra blinked in confusion. "What?"

Marron's lips curved up into a smile. Before Bra could figure out what was going on, Marron threw her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "I knew you could do it Bra!"

"It's not a big deal," Bra replied, a deep blush on her face.

Marron pulled back, a look of shock on her face. "Not a big deal…NOT A BIG DEAL! You told Falcon you loved him! That's as big a deal as they come! So what did he say?"

A sad look replaced Bra's blush. "He said we weren't meant to be. He said he wasn't good enough for me."

"Sorry," Marron said, regretting she asked.

Now a smirk appeared on Bra's face. "It's okay Mar, I'm still not giving up."

Marron smiled. "Really?"

"Yep, I'm going to win Falcon over and nothings going to stop me. I'll just have to show him how much he really means to me. He won't be able to deny me forever. It may take a lot of work, but I think the 'rewards' will be more than worth it," she said with a wink.

"So what's the plan your highness?" Marron asked teasingly.

"Well, first I have to get some new outfits. Most of mine are, well, trashed. All I need is daddy's credit card."

"How are you going to get that?"

"Simple, he still thinks I'm going through that time of the month. All I have to is ask, and he'll give it up without question or face my wrath."

Marron giggled. "Glad to have you back Bra."

"It's good to be back. Where's Pan?"

"She left with your brother. I don't know where to."

Bra shrugged. "Oh well, she's never really been into shopping in the first place. I don't know how she can live like that."

"It's one of the mysteries of life," Marron agreed.

"Why don't you pull my car out while I change into something more casual and get dad's credit card?"

"Okay," Marron said excitedly. Nothing was better than a shopping spree with her best friend. Except maybe kissing Broly but that was another subject. Her best friend was back with a vengeance. Falcon had better look out.

((Other World))

"Do I have to?" Trunks asked Pan when they came to their destination.

"I think it would do you both good to talk things out," Pan replied.

Trunks frowned. "I'm not in the talking mood when it comes to him. Especially when we're supposed to be on a date."

Pan glared at him. "You wanted to leave to avoid your mom's questioning. The least you could do is not argue after dragging me out with you. Now you are going in there and that's final. Understood?"

Trunks gulped. She almost looked like her grandma. "Yes."

Her expression turned to a smile. How can the Sons just change their moods like that? "I'll go in first. You'll follow." She unlocked the door, opened it, and walked in.

When he heard Pan's voice outside, Fang immediately sat up in bed. She was probably the only thing that could wake him from his nap. Upon hearing the door unlock he threw the covers off and got to his feet. His eyes lit up when Pan walked in, a smile on her face. "Um, hello Pan. How've you been lately?"

"Just fine thank you. I decided to bring a friend along this time."

When Trunks appeared behind her, Fang narrowed his eyes. Trunks did the same.

"Trunks," he said with a nod.

"Fang," Trunks replied with a similar motion.

They stood sending cold looks at each other for a few more minutes, the tension building up with each second. They'd been love rivals and some rivalries die hard.

Pan let out an exasperated sigh. "Boys," she mumbled under her breath.

They didn't appear to have heard.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. "Will you two stop that already?"

They both blinked out of their staring contest and looked at her. "Sorry Pan," they said at the same time. They glared at each other.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Pan grabbed them by their throats and pushed them onto the bed. "Listen here you two. I'm going to step outside while the two of you talk things out in here. And if I hear the slightest punch I'll have you both chained up in here together until you get along again."

Trunks rose to his feet. "But Pan…"

"SIT DOWN!"

He whimpered and sat down next to Fang, who was too freaked out to argue.

"Good." She headed for the door. "Remember, no fighting," she said before walking outside and closing the door behind her. She needed to clear her thoughts. Pushing them both onto the bed had given her a very dirty thought involving the three of them and she needed to cool off before going back in. But it just kept popping in her head. Growling, she stomped to the bathroom.

Trunks and Fang simply stared at the door in amazement. "What a woman!" they once said simultaneously. Upon hearing this, they looked at each other then looked away. An awkward silence followed.

Fang coughed, Trunks kept scratching an itch on his arm, Fang fiddled with a loose thread on his pants, Trunks went to scratching his nose, Fang adjusted his chains, Trunks looked for split ends in his long hair.

Finally, Fang decided to break the silence. "So…how's the fighting going?"

"Just great. We killed two generals," Trunks replied hurriedly.

"That's good."

More awkward silence followed.

"Uh…how's prison life?" Trunks asked.

"Okay, the food could use some improvements."

"So I've heard."

Another few minutes of awkward silence followed.

Fang cleared his throat. "And family life?"

"Mom's helping the rebuilding, dad's training, and Bra's…it's complicated with her. What about your family?"

"Trying to take over your world, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

What do you think followed?

"Why'd you save her?" Trunks asked, wanting to get this sorted out.

Fang looked at his feet. "Because I love her, that's why."

"You know she's with me now."

"Did you stop loving her when she was with me?"

Trunks didn't have a reply for that.

"Besides, you guys showed me the error of my ways," Fang said, looking at Trunks.

"I still died."

"I tried to stop that from happening."

Their emotionless eyes locked stares.

"So whose side are you on?" Trunks asked.

"Pan's," Fang answered firmly.

"You're willing to protect her?"

"With my life."

"What about her friends and family?"

"Whatever she cares about, I'll protect."

"Including me?"

Fang did answer.

Trunks nodded and extended his hand to Fang. Fang took it and they shared a brief handshake.

Trunks drew in a little closer. "I'll have my eye on you."

Fang nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Trunks stood up and headed for the door. He opened it and found Pan leaning against the wall waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance. "You okay Pan?"

"What makes you think I'm not!" she asked nervously.

"You look a little flushed," Trunks replied, pointing to his face.

"Oh that? I'm just a little hot, that's all!"

Trunks blinked. "Okay."

"So how'd it go there?"

"We didn't punch each other."

Pan smiled. "Good. See, it wasn't that bad." She opened the door and peeked in at Fang. "Thanks Fang. I'll come visit as soon as I can."

Fang smiled back. "I look forward to it."

She closed the door and locked it before turning back to Trunks. "Let's head home."

He nodded in agreement and followed her back to where their portal home waited. He didn't fully trust Fang yet, trust didn't come easy to the Vegeta bloodline, but he did now hold Fang in higher regards than Talon and Claw combined.

((Demon base))

Azure kicked the bathroom door open, even though he couldn't see it through his towel. He had a sixth sense for objects in the way, especially when he was relaxed. And the shower had left him very relaxed. It always did after a hard day of training and spying on the enemy. But he wanted to do more than just spy on Falcon. He wanted to fight him, to prove who was the better swordsman. Once Chaos Kai ruled he could finally get his rematch with Talon and get back his honor. It's what he lived for.

His room was simple, with a small bed, a chair with his outfit draped on it, a stand where his two swords had been placed, and a mirror to the right of the bed. He'd just left his private bathroom. Azure preferred this simple existence. He couldn't get too comfortable or he might lose his edge. And he needed it for his two toughest opponents.

As he threw took the towel off his head he looked at himself in the mirror. Though he'd been through more battles than Falcon, his lean muscular body didn't have a single scar on it. It was one of the perks to being demon. All your non-lethal wounds eventually healed and disappeared.

His eyes traveled across his reflection until they focused on the tigrow fang necklace over his chest. He hadn't taken it off since he got it. His mind drifted to the one who had given it to him.

_Kilana. _

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And Kilana was very beautiful. Azure had tried to forget about her, even tried to get rid of the necklace. He couldn't afford to get distracted, especially by a woman. But he couldn't. Every time he was alone and didn't have to worry about being attacked he'd think about her.

He thought back to when they first met. Her tribe attacked the caravan he was assigned to guard. A fierce battle ensued, one which he and his forces quickly started winning. He had killed seven of them when he came across a female standing before him; a staff in one hand while the other clutched the wound on her side. Even with that wound she stood defiantly, daring him to attack. Predictably she succumbed to it and fell unconscious. Azure caught her and was at first not sure what to do with her. He wouldn't kill her; it was against in his code to kill a wounded enemy. The battle was winding down and the most of the barbarians were retreating. So, with no need for him at the scene, he slipped away and headed for the nearest oasis.

She came to a few days later. He remembered sitting over her as she opened her eyes those beautiful blue eyes. She was alarmed at first and tried to jump back. Her wound quickly stopped her.

And so the days went by in that oasis. She didn't trust him, and he didn't fully trust her. But he knew she couldn't do anything to him. Even if she somehow managed to kill him she wouldn't last long with that wound. She knew it and never tried anything.

When winter fell she was still healing up. He'd bring her food, tend to her wound, and washed whatever he was aloud to touch, mainly her face. She surprised by the treatment. Overtime they came to trust each other. She even allowed him to help her bathe in a nearby spring. Modesty is nonexistent in Demon World. Her nude body constantly appeared in his head, making it difficult to think straight sometimes.

She was unlike any woman he'd known before. She fought for honor just like he did. It was only natural for him to become attracted to her. He suspected that she felt the same way.

And when winter finally came to an end, both were reluctant to leave each other and go back to their previous lives. Kilana gave him the fang to remember her by while she kept the other half. They promised to find each other again. Then they shared a small kiss before going their separate ways.

That kiss was all it took for him to be hooked. He wanted her, wanted to see her, to touch her, to kiss her, to show her how much she meant to him. But she was probably still on the steppes, a vast area of rolling hills. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. It didn't deter him. When Chaos Kai ruled and Demon World became a little more stable he would find her and make her his mate.

He'd promised her, and it was also against his code to break a promise.

Review please.


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

He marveled at how the red, gold, and orange mixed together in the sky as the sun went down. To Falcon, their chaotic mix in the sky reminded him of the quarrelling emotions inside him. It had been three weeks ago when Bra confessed her feelings, yet those four words never ceased to go through his head. He remembered that hopeful look in her eyes, and how they changed when he told her they could never be together. He'd left in a hurry to avoid seeing the tears running from those beautiful blue eyes.

He hadn't seen much of the princess since then. He tried to avoid her as much as possible. Thinking she was heartbroken, he thought it best that she not see the man she would never have. But when he did see her, often without her knowing it, he was surprised to find her lively, perhaps more lively than she was before. Had she gotten over him that quickly?

Maybe his plan had worked. Maybe she would find another man. A man that could protect her and pose no danger to her life or the lives of her friends and family. She was a strong woman, he had great confidence in her ability to move on.

If only he knew the truth.

"He's up there again," Pan said as she, Bra, and Marron looked to where the silent Saiyan was watching the sunset.

Marron looked to Bra. "You sure you want to face him?"

Bra nodded. "I've waited long enough. This has to start somewhere."

"Remember, we're right here if you need us," Pan said, placing a hand on Bra's shoulder.

"Thanks." Bra then flew up to the roof of her house.

Falcon sensed her coming the moment her feet left the ground. Flying let out a lot of ki, which Falcon's keen senses could easily pick up. His first instinct was to run away and find the nearest shadowy area to crouch in. He decided against such an action. Running would give her the wrong impression that he didn't want to see her.

In truth, he wanted to have a word with her. They had to set things right again; fixed that bond that had developed in Demon World. It was the least he could do for her after all the vain sacrifices she made for him. And maybe he should make peace with the others.

Bra wasn't really surprised when she reached Falcon and found him looking directly at her. Of course, she hadn't wanted to sneak up on him. There was no reason to sneak around, especially right now. For a moment, she found herself lost in those emerald green eyes of his. They made him look so fierce and frightening, but at the same time confused and lonely. That's what she wanted for him, a clear head and to never experience loneliness again. She wanted to bring back the caring Knight he used to be. But she also wanted to keep some of that wild spirit of his. It was his sheer intensity in battle mixed with skill that first attracted her to him. The way he wielded his sword, as if it was second nature to him, always amazed her. And his ability to pop out of nowhere made him seem so unpredictable. She could never be sure as to what he would do next.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She blinked out of her thoughts. The reason she came here quickly came back into focus. "Can we talk?"

His response was to pat the spot next to him. Her heart skipped a beat. He wanted her to sit next to him? It was much more than she had hoped for. Trying to suppress her smile, she floated toward him and sat down next to him.

For a moment, neither spoke. Falcon continued to stare at the darkening sky as Bra sat nervously next to him. She at first joined him in looking at the sky above them but couldn't resist the urge to look at him. But when she did, she found him looking right back at her. She flashed him a weak, nervous smile.

Falcon looked back at the sky. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Bra blinked. "What?"

"You said you wanted to talk. Now what is it?" he asked matter-o-factually

"Oh yeah," she replied, looking at the ground with a blush on her face.

"I'm listening."

Suddenly Bra became more serious. It was now or never. "So, um…how do you feel about…you know?"

So much for getting over him. "We can't be together Bra."

Bra sighed. "Well, can you at least forgive me for the whole crystal ball thing?"

He nodded. "Maybe you all deserve to know more about me and my past life."

"Really?"

"Yes," he looked at her, "but only when I'm ready to tell you."

Bra shrugged. "It's your past."

Another moment of silence came.

"Why?" Falcon questioned suddenly.

"Why what?" Bra asked, puzzlement on her face.

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

Bra's face turned completely red. She definitely hadn't expected such a blunt question from him. Then again, he had always been the one to get right to the point. He was the type that went straight for the root of everything, whether in battle or conversation. "Well, there are a number of reasons."

Falcon continued to look at her awaiting her explanation.

"First off, you're a full Saiyan. As a half-breed I'd naturally be most attracted to you."

"Didn't you once like Goten?"

Bra nodded. "I thought he was the only on for me. And that was true; he was the only available male Saiyan. But then you came along, a full Saiyan who was much more powerful than him. What other choice could a girl like me have? I mean you're the perfect Saiyan, powerful, fierce in battle, skilled, and ruthless yet at the same time you have honor, pride, and a need to protect your people. And to put it bluntly Falcon, you are the sexiest guy I've ever seen."

The dimming light did a good job of hiding the faint blush on his face. "I highly doubt that."

"No really. You've got that smooth threatening voice, beautiful piercing eyes, long black hair that a girl could spend all day running her hands through, a real nice body, and from I saw in the ball a good kisser." Now both had a deep blush on their face.

"No one's…ever said that to me."

Bra let out a nervous laugh. "First time for everything."

He tilted his head down so that his bangs hid most of his face. "So your were physically attracted to me. But I highly doubt that was it."

"You always fought so fiercely to protect me and those I care about. When Heavy Blaze kidnapped me you came to rescue me even though you knew you might not win. And you almost got yourself killed. On top of that, you were willing to go back to Demon World just to save my dad. You sort of became my knight in shinning armor."

"More like black armor, nothing about me is shinny."

Bra almost gasped. Did Falcon just say a joke? "Yeah…that's it. I kind of fell for you more during the rest of our stay there."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Believe me Bra, you can do much better than me. I'm sure there are men out there that would give more than their lives for you. And while I do protect you, it's because your world needs you. Besides, I can't have another death on my conscience. When this is over and Earth is safe, I'll return to Demon World to make sure something like this will never happen again. You and your friends can live here in peace."

He didn't see the tear that ran down Bra's left cheek.

"Bra?"

"Okay Falcon. I understand."

"Good."

"But, you're not as bad as you think you are. I've seen worst monsters than you." _That didn't come out right!_

"Believe me Bra, you haven't seen what kind of monster I can truly be. Every second you're with me is a threat to your life. I've had this inner quarrel inside me between my two halves for over three millenniums. They both want complete control but neither can have it because they're almost always evenly matched. My emotions determine their strength. So by surprising my emotions, I keep them both at bay, though I give lenience to my controlled half."

"Sounds like an pretty empty life to me."

"It is," he agreed.

"Can we at least be on good terms again? Can we be friends?" she asked, holding out her hand.

He looked at the outstretched limb, contemplating on whether to accept or not. Finally, he brought his own hand forward and grasped hers with it. "Friends."

She smiled. "Thanks Falcon."

"I have to go on patrol," he said standing up.

"Falcon?"

He turned to her.

"You said you're a monster because you've got to halves fighting inside you. What if they stop fighting?"

"That's not going to happen Bra. So it doesn't matter." With that, he took off and disappeared into the night, leaving Bra alone with her thoughts.

She had a new game plan now. She'd hold back, give him the space he needed. During that time she'll figure out just what went on with Falcon's inner struggle. Once she did she might be able to end their quarrel and bring Falcon peace. That would be the first and biggest obstacle to overcome. But she wasn't going to give up.

((Demon base))

"How do you do it?" Youkai asked breathlessly after making love with Talon again. The Draken's abilities in bed never ceased to amaze her.

Talon smirked from his spot on the bed next to her. "It's a gift my dear. And that body of yours is real motivation."

She rolled over and placed a hand on his chest. "I want more."

"Tempting, but I must decline," he replied, placing a kiss on her lips as a look of shock appeared on her face.

"You can't decline!" she screamed, pulling back as he sat up and got off the bed. As if making her, he stretched, showing of the muscles she wanted to run her tongue over again and again.

"Believe me, I want another round Lady Youkai but I have business to attend to."

"Father's orders?"

He nodded. "He'll be ready to head back here soon. We'd best prepare the battle for him and the Fallen Legion."

"So who are you taking?" she asked eagerly. Sure she wanted him, but destroying the enemy was a good substitute.

"Our trump card."

"Ah yes, the quiet one. Won't they be surprised," she chuckled.

By then, he'd put his pants and boots on and made his way to the window, his massive sword against his shoulder. "When I return, we'll pick up where we left off."

She waved him goodbye, a seductive smile on her face. When he left she sighed and rolled onto her back. Talon had always been such a tease to her. He was the only man that had ever said no to having sex with her again. But he needed that control to be such a powerful and unbeatable warrior. She had to make some sacrifices for the greater good. And taking Earth then the rest of the universe was a greater good.

Still, she wanted more. Sure the sex had been incredible and intense-it always was with Talon- but it took a lot to finally turn her off. She needed a man. She wondered where Claw was right now.

As if on cue, Talon's younger brother came bursting into the room. "Where is he!"

"Don't you ever knock?" Youkai asked climbing out of bed.

He was quickly distracted from his ranting by her nude body.

She smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Where's Talon?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"He went off to fight our enemies with our trump card."

"Without me!"

She giggled and walked up to him. "You don't need to go."

"And why not?" he asked, locking eyes with her. He knew what she wanted and he wasn't about to complain.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and him pulled closer to her. "I can give you a real good reason to stay Claw."

He considered it then shrugged and smashed his lips against hers in a hard deep kiss. He pulled back slightly. "Get dressed. We're going to my room."

She shook her head. "You're mad at Talon are you not? What better way to get back at him than to fuck me in his bed? Besides, he doesn't have to know."

Claw chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love the way you think." He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, assaulting her mouth with another fierce kiss.

((Hours later))

Talon surveyed the unsuspecting city in the distance. It was morning and he was standing with his back to the rising sun. Behind him, the trump card was on one knee awaiting Talon's next command. "This should be good," he said more to himself than his fellow general. He turned to face his companion. "You know what to do, am I right?"

"Destroy the enemy."

"Good," Talon purred. The two took off and flew to where Talon sensed some of Earth's defenders.

((In the city))

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta asked impatiently as Bulma inspected some recently arrived food supplies.

"I told you this would take a while didn't I? Go wait with the others," she retorted.

Vegeta growled and stomped out of the tent to where Trunks, Goku, Broly, and Goten were seated at the picnic table.

"Something wrong Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Leave me alone," he growled back before walking passed them and leaning against the nearest tree.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Broly smirked, enjoying Vegeta's frustration.

Elsewhere in the camp, 18, Marron, and Pan were hard at work organizing the tents. With so many refugees arriving each day, sleeping arrangements had to be planned out quickly.

"Pan, we need three more set up on section C," 18 ordered, looking at the map of the camp.

"Got it," Pan replied, flying to where she was needed.

"Shouldn't the boys be helping mom?" Marron asked.

"They need to save their energy for fighting. Who knows when the demons will attack?"

"Nothing's happened in weeks. I don't think they're come…"

A huge explosion interrupted her.

"You were saying?" 18 replied before dashing toward it to investigate.

A huge cloud of smoke rose from the new crater in the ground just outside the camp. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt.

18 looked around for the source of the blast. "Who did this?"

The boys arrived on the scene.

"Show yourself!" Vegeta shouted.

"Now, now there's no reason to raise your voice Vegeta."

They looked to where Talon sat on the edge of a building's roof. He waved mockingly at them.

"Talon," Trunks growled.

Talon smirked. "Why hello Trunks. You're looking health considering I once blew you right into the afterlife."

"If it's a fight you're looking for then you got it," Goku said before getting in a fighting position.

"I won't be the one fighting you. He is," Talon said, pointing to the cloud.

Suddenly, a blue ki beam flew out from the dust and hit Goten, sending the half-breed flying back into a tent before exploding.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan screamed, rushing to help him.

The others watched carefully as a figure appeared from inside the cloud.

"Come out now!" Vegeta yelled.

The figure walked out from the dust and everyone gasped.

18 was both horrified and somewhat relieved. He looked a little different but was easily recognizable to her and everyone else. "17."

Review please.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

He had gone through some changes but he was easily recognizable to 18. He was as tall as his Super Android form but had gotten back the hair and face of his original form. His outfit was similar to his original but slightly baggier. But there were two horrific new features on him. His back no sported a pair of leathery demonic wings and his eyes were changing from their normal blue to blood red then back to blue over and over again. He looked too much like a demon. And the blank stare he was giving her and the others made him look empty.

Talon smirked. "So 18, how do you like the improvements we made?"

She glared at the Draken. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"First we captured him, then we went about the process of turning him into a useful weapon. We replaced all his mechanical parts with demonic ones. The 17 you knew is gone. He's now Devil Android 17."

18 clenched her fists, resisting the urge to go up to Talon and punch that smirk off his face. But she knew she was no match for someone of Talon's level. She had a daughter and couldn't afford to take such risks.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your brother is still in there. He's never allowed himself to be controlled before."

"That may be true Goku, but the dear doctor never had Chaos Kai's power at his disposal. No one can resist my master's influence," Talon retorted.

"Shut up!" 18 yelled.

Talon chuckled. "Maybe you need a demonstration. 17 attack."

"Affirmative," 17 replied. He then levitated a few inches off the ground and disappeared.

Goku and the others looked around, unable to sense the android. An explosion followed by Pan's scream made them spin around. Pan was lying face first on the ground. 17 towered over her, holding Goten up by the back of the neck.

"Pan!" Trunks cried, taking a step forward.

Vegeta grabbed his shoulder.

"Dad let go!" Trunks growled.

"Take a good look at her," Vegeta replied.

Trunks blinked in confusion and looked at Pan. Though still on the ground, her eyes were open and a smirk was on her face. She suddenly gathered ki in her hands and fired, using it to propel her up for a roundhouse kick to 17's face. But 17 caught it just inches from its mark. With out even looking at her, he tossed her and her uncle into the air and disappeared again. Everyone watched in horror as 17 appeared above the two with both legs pulled up. When Goten and Pan reached him, he brought them down, landing a kick on Goten's back and Pan's stomach. The two rocketed to the ground

Goku used that moment to Instant Transmission behind the android and threw a punch to the back of 17's head. He hit only air. 17 had done a back flip over Goku's fist and came out with a kick to the small of Goku's back. Goku had only fallen a few feet when 17 appeared below him, bringing his knee up to where Goku's stomach would soon be.

The Saiyan managed to stop it with both hands, grab 17's thigh, spin around, and toss him to where Broly was. Broly quickly got the message and flew toward the plummeting android, gathering ki in his palm. "BLASTER SHELL" he let his attack loose at pointblank range, engulfing 17 in green energy followed by an explosion. Broly smirked at the cloud of smoke that now floated where the android used to be. It quickly disappeared with the smoke, revealing the android with both hands outstretched toward Broly. "FLASH BOMB" hundreds of ki blasts shot from his hands. With such a short distance between them, Broly was hit by every one of them, blowing him back into a parked bus.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" 17 turned around just before the attack hit. He had no time to dodge and the ki blast hit, propelling him into the sky before exploding.

"Nice one Goku," Trunks congratulated as he and Vegeta floated to Goku's side.

18 had seen what was coming a mile away. "Behind you!"

The three turned around, Goku immediately taking a hard first to the stomach. Trunks and Vegeta both went in for a punch only to hit each other as 17 flitted out of the way. Goku floated back clutching his stomach. Vegeta and Trunks tried to shake off the blows they landed on one another.

17 reappeared at the ground directly beneath them. He didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Why aren't our attacks working?" Vegeta growled.

"We should try attacking him all at once," Goku suggested. He saw Broly emerging from the pile of twisted metal that used to be a bus. The two made eye contact and nodded to each other. Then Goku saw Goten and Pan getting into position at 17's flanks. "Let's do it."

Goku and Trunks flew in from above, Broly from the back, Pan from the left, Goten on the right, and Vegeta first flew out then back in toward the android from the front. There was no escape for 17. Or so everyone thought.

He narrowed his eyes and they flashed red. Yellow ki surrounded his body for a split second before he let it loose. "FLASH EXPLOSION" Now thousands of ki blasts fired from his body, flying out in all directions. Broly was the only one who managed to brace himself before the blasts hit. The entire area was covered in thousands of explosions and the Saiyans were caught in the middle of it. There was no hope of dodging, no way of countering. The blasts pummeled them until they couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. And many civilians had been caught in the crossfire. 17 stood in the middle of the destruction, scanning for any signs of high power levels. As the smoke rose and the debris settled he could see the Saiyans lying motionless among the rubble. Most could only let out a groan. Broly had a building collapse on him but was relatively unscathed. Now he had to dig his way out, and fast. He knew Marron was somewhere in the camp and had to make sure she was okay.

18 had managed to put up a barrier before 17's onslaught reached her. Her heart sank when she saw the damage her brother had caused. She had to do something.

When he had pinpointed the positions of the unconscious Saiyans, 17 floated into the air, gathering ki in both hands. 100 feet up, he spread them to the ground.

"17 wait!" 18 yelled as she flew up and stopped in front of him.

17 narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about this woman. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but a part him said he'd met her before.

"Snap out of it 17. You've never let anyone control you before, don't start changing that now. I don't know what they did to you, but the 17 I know can't be used like this. He would never allow this." She saw his eyes widen slightly. She was getting through to him.

He wasn't sure how, but he knew this woman. From where he couldn't remember but he had definitely known her.

Talon frowned. _Not so fast blondie. _There was a brief sparkle in his eye as he strengthened the control the demonic half now had.

Just when she thought she might break the control Talon had over him, 17's eyes suddenly went blank gain. Her eyes widened as he brought both hands up and pointed them toward her. "FLASH BOMB!" To stunned to move, 18 couldn't escape the pummeling the ki blasts brought, hitting her again and again until she fell back to the ground.

By then, Marron had managed to get out from between two large pieces of rubble that would have crushed her had they not leaned against each other, leaving a small gap between them for her to crouch in. The first sight she saw was her mother getting hit by her uncle's attacks then falling to the ground. "Mom!" Forgetting the danger, she ran to where her mother lay unconscious.

17 saw his niece emerge from the debris. Not remembered his relation to her, he raised a hand and fired a single ki blast at her.

Marron didn't even know what was coming until she noticed a yellow glow in the corner of her eye. And there was no hope of avoiding it.

"Marron!" she spun to the source and caught a glimpse of Broly just before he pushed her to the ground and covered her body with his own. Without realizing it, when he pushed her onto the ground the back of her head hit a piece of debris, knocking her out. He hadn't noticed, too busy shielding her from the blast. His back to the full brunt of the attack, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It stung but did little damage to him. He shook his head to think straight again then glared at the android.

"You okay Marron?" he asked, still glaring at 17.

No response.

"Marron?" He turned to look at her and his heart sank. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Too panicked to check for a pulse, he shook her, trying to wake her up. "Marron! Marron wake up!" He placed a hand behind her head to lift her up and felt something wet near the base of her skull. He pulled it back to look at his finger, his heart skipping a beat when he saw blood on them, Marron's blood. _No! _She couldn't be gone. He'd saved her hadn't he? Had he been too slow? No his timing was perfect. Then why wasn't Marron awake? Could she be dead? He looked at her again and it only fueled his fear. He'd lost her, lost the woman he'd grown to care for. And it was all the android's fault. That thing that's supposed to be her uncle just killed her.

Broly growled as his body glowed his yellow ki. _He'll pay for this! _He reared his head back and let out a yell. "ANDROID!" He rocketed toward 17 with blinding speed and nailed him right in the face with his now bigger fist, sending the android tumbling back. Broly reappeared behind him and kneed 17 in the back then brought his elbow down into 17's chin. He pulled back slightly, brought both fists up, clasped them together, and slammed them into his opponent's stomach.

Goku groaned and opened his eyes. The last thing her remembered was a bright flash of light then nothing. He pushed himself to his knees and looked around. Trunks was already up and checking Pan for any damage. She was still out cold. Goten was also unconscious. Vegeta had also just gotten up and started patting the dirt off his outfit while Bulma crouched next to him, doing her best to help.

"Where's Broly?" Goku asked.

"ANDROID!" Everyone conscious looked up at the moment Broly fired a ki ball into 17's face. He then charged forward and proceeded to punch the android repeatedly in the face before kicking him back. He continued the onslaught with a series of ki blasts followed by a clothesline into the side of a building.

"Broly's winning," Bulma said with a smile.

Goku and Vegeta cast each other worried looks. Sure Broly was dominating the fight, 17 could even counter, but the way he was acting and the look of pure hatred in his eyes was all too familiar to them. The only difference between this Broly and the old Broly was that this one yelled android instead of Kakarot.

Broly slammed his head into the android's then grabbed him by the neck and tossing him higher into the sky. "BUSTER METEOR!" A massive green ki beam fired from his chest and hit 17, exploding on contact. Broly floated in place, panting as he caught his breath.

When the smoke cleared and 17 emerged unharmed Broly growled and powered up.

As Broly landed more punches and kicks on 17, Goku quickly realized something was very wrong. As he watched Broly pull back from another attack he saw how out of breath he appeared to be. On the other hand, 17 appeared perfectly fine. But in his enraged state, Broly only powered up again and attacked.

"What's wrong with Broly? He looks more exhausted than 17," Trunks said, having noticed the same thing.

"Another wonderful improvement his demonic parts give him," Talon said as he landed in front of them.

Trunks got to his feet and stood protectively in front of Pan.

"I'm sure you remember his ability to absorb ki through his chest when a blast was sent at him. Well we improved on it by giving him the ability to absorb energy through any part of his body. The more blows Broly lands, the more energy he looses. And the more powerful 17 becomes," answered Talon.

Goku looked at the battle then at Vegeta and Trunks. "We have to warn Broly." He took off toward Broly only to have a ki ball hit him, sending him tumbling back. Vegeta caught him.

Talon brought his raised hand back down. "Not so fast. I'm enjoying that battle and don't want anyone to interfere. It you want to interrupt them, you'll have to get through me first."

Trunks went Super Saiyan. "With pleasure."

"Trunks wait!" Vegeta ordered but Trunks wasn't listening.

Talon easily dodged Trunks' first punch then deflected the half-Saiyan's kick. He tossed his sword in the air and punched Trunks in the stomach with his now free right hand. As Trunks doubled over Talon raised his left leg so it went behind Trunks' head then brought his other leg up, kicking both the front and back of Trunks' neck and holding his legs in place, cutting off Trunks' air supply.

Before Trunks could start choking to death Vegeta went to level 3, threw caution to the wind, and charged. Talon sighed and used his legs to pull Trunks' body down, back up, and toward Vegeta. Vegeta grunted as Trunks, who was gasping for air, slammed into his stomach. He grabbed Trunks by the shoulders and held his son up will he tried to recover. But Talon had other plans. He fired a massive ki beam from his right hand, engulfing father and son in an explosion of white ki.

"Vegeta, Trunks!" Goku yelled as he watched them fall to the ground.

Talon suddenly appeared in front of him. "Boo." He kicked Goku's face.

Broly floated back from his latest attack. Breathing heavily, he narrowed his eyes as 17 looked at him with his blank stare. He still seemed unharmed. But Broly felt exhausted. He couldn't power up anymore. But how, the android hadn't landed a single hit.

"DIE!" Broly yelled, raising his fist.

In the blink of an eye, 17 zoomed in and kicked Broly's stomach. He followed it up with a flurry of punches to Broly's face, and then spread both hands toward the Saiyan.

"Not again," Broly groaned.

"FLASH BOMB!" Broly yelled in pain as the ki blasts hit, repeatedly pummeling his body. To his credit, he managed to remain floating, but he was severely weakened and returned to his normal form. 17 flitted behind him and elbowed the back of his neck, then kicked him twice in the back. This time, Broly didn't stay in the air.

This entire time, Bulma had been trying to revive Marron. She knew the girl was just unconscious, not dead like Broly presumed. She'd done her best to bandage the wound Marron suffered and started repeating the girl's name over and over, trying to wake her up.

Finally, Marron dazed blue eyes opened. "Why's my head hurt so much?"

"My guess is you hit something when Broly pushed you down," Bulma replied, relief in her eyes.

Marron's eyes widened and she sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her head. "Where is he?"

At that moment they heard him yell in pain. The looked up just as he was sent to the ground. When they could see him again, he was on one knee clutching his shattered right arm. He was in no shape to fight.

"Broly!" Marron cried, getting to her feet.

Bulma grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Broly needs my help," Marron replied, trying to free herself from Bulma's grip.

"Are you crazy? 17 will kill you."

"I don't care. I just can't sit back and let Broly get killed. Now let go!"

Much to her surprise, Bulma did just that. "Go on, I won't stop you," she said, waving Marron off. Marron smiled at her then ran to where Broly struggled in vain to get to his feet. There was no point in trying to stop her. Bulma knew if Vegeta was in the same situation she'd try to help him, no matter how powerful the enemy. It was beyond obvious now. Marron loved Broly.

Broly winced as a surge of pain shot through his leg. How could that android do so much damage in so few hits? He heard 17 land and glared at the android. 17 still had that blank stare.

"What are you looking at?" he growled as a trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. 17 raised his hand and gathered ki in it. He was going for the kill, and Broly was helpless to do anything.

"Stop!" Marron yelled as she ran onto the scene and placed herself between Broly and 17, arms stretched to the sides. "I won't let you kill him."

17 narrowed his eyes and increased the amount of ki in his hand

"What are you doing Marron? Get out of here," Broly ordered.

"No. You saved me from your dad and now I'm going to save you from my uncle."

17 blinked in surprise. _Uncle. _

"If you want to kill him Uncle 17, you'll have to kill your own flesh and blood as well," Marron said defiantly.

18 had regained consciousness but was too beat up to get to her feet. "17, she's your niece. Please don't kill her."

_Niece? _17 thought, looking at his sister. Suddenly he remembered something. He was in the woods carrying a gun in one hand. Then suddenly this woman, 18, landed in front of him. She had a small bundle in her arms. She smiled and showed him what was in the bundle. It was a baby girl.

"She's my daughter 17. You're niece," shed told him.

The energy in 17's hand disappeared. "18? Marron?"

18 smiled. _He's back. _

17 took a step back, suddenly remembering everything. Then he looked at Marron, who had gone to Broly's side. He'd almost killed her and his sister, the only family he had left. He then looked at his hands, the hands that had just harmed those his sister cared about. What had he become?

"17," 18 groaned as she got to one knee.

Unable to bear her bruised face or the look of fear in his niece's eyes, he spun around and rocketed into the air.

Talon growled. "Damit." Trunks tried to kick him but he simply ducked and blasts the half-Saiyan back.

"Broly, are you okay?" Marron asked, stroking Broly's face.

Broly looked at her. "That was real stupid of you." He then fell face first to the ground and everything went black.

"Broly?" Marron asked worriedly, shaking him slightly.

"You'll pay for that," Talon's voice said from beside her. She looked to the source and saw Talon flying toward her, sword raised. Without hesitation, she did her best to cover Broly, though she doubted her body would be enough to stop Talon's blade.

But then she heard the clang of sword hitting sword. She hesitantly looked up and gasped.

Talon's eyes widened. "Shadow Reaper?"

Falcon narrowed his eyes before pushing Talon's sword back then swinging again and again, pushing the surprised Draken back. After a series of swings, he locked swords with Talon and pushed his sword to the side, then came in to slice the Draken's head off. Talon managed to avoid being beheaded but Falcon's blade was quick enough to cut a gash into the his right check. Talon leapt back, glaring at Falcon.

"You caught me by surprise Shadow Reaper. Well done. We will meet in battle soon, count on it." He then blasted the ground at his feet and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Is everyone okay?" Bra asked as she and Gohan landed on she scene.

Gohan held a hand out to Goku. "We sensed the fighting and hurried here as fast as we could. Sorry we're late."

Goku grinned at him. "Better late than never."

"Everyone's alive. But Broly's in pretty bad shape," Bulma said, looking to where Marron held Broly's head protectively in her arms.

"Talon's gone," Falcon said, inspecting the area for any more demon tricks.

"Never mind him. Let's head back to Capsule Corp and get everyone patched up," Bra said. Everyone still conscious nodded in agreement.

((Outside the city))

Talon looked back at the city. He hadn't expected Falcon to arrive so suddenly. He rubbed the gash on his face. It would heal overnight, but it was the first real wound he'd suffered in a long, long time. He looked in the direction 17 went. He had to hunt the android down and kill him. 17 knew too much to be allowed to join his sister and her allies.

"Wraith."

A soulless scream echoed through the air before a grim reaper-like being armed with a massive scythe emerged from the shadows. It was completely black save for the pale hands that held the scythe and the red mask over its face.

"Hunt that android down and kill him," Talon ordered the demon general.

Wraith replied with another soulless scream before flying after 17.

Talon smirked and followed. "The hunt is on." He'd deal with the confused android then head back to the base. He had to plan his next attack.

Review please.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Her blue eyes, filled with determination, bravery, and fear, still wouldn't get out of his head. He remembered how brave she'd seemed to be, standing before him even though he might have let that attack loose. And for what? She was protecting Broly.

She was so much like her mother, his sister. When they were still human she had been one tough sister. She wouldn't take crap from anyone; she was as tough as they come. And he'd always been there to back her up should the need arise. Having grown up on the streets, both of them had become excellent fighters. Many a thug had found himself in a fetal position after being too friendly with her. It was a tough life, one they had grown accustomed to.

He had many aspirations back then. He waned power, to rule over the underworld with an iron fist. No one would ever get in their way. No one could tell them what to do. She'd loyally followed him, wanting money so she could live a better life. To him only two things mattered: his sister and power.

Then Dr. Gero came. He was obsessed with one thing, destroying a fighter named Goku. He would d this with androids. But he had another plan for his next two creations. He wanted to turn two humans into the perfect killing machines. And the perfect candidates would have been twins. The two streetwise teens seemed fit the bill perfectly. They had developed a special bond as twins who had been through a lot together. The doctor knew Goku wouldn't stand a chance against both of them.

He captured them, using another of his androids to overpower them. No one would notice. The two had no family, no real friends, no one who would miss them or worry about their safety. They were just a couple of street punks. He changed them, turning them into the weapons he desired. Their past was almost completely erased. Neither could remember their family or even their own names. So, they adopted the names the doctor had given them: 17 and 18.

It was a miserable life at first. They had to endure rigorous training exercises to test the modifications done to them. And when they were through, Gero would place them inside their sleep capsules until he wanted to test them again.

But there was one thing Gero hadn't counted on. While much of 17's memories had been erased he remembered his lust for power and becoming the top dog in the underworld. Now he had what he wanted. As an android, he'd gained more power than he ever dreamed was possible. He could take on anyone. His sister was still with him, almost as powerful as him. He made a promise to himself. He and his sister would escape from the doctor. Then the entire world would be their playground. Anyone who tried to stop them would meet their end in a painful way. They'd rule not only the underworld, but the whole planet.

When the chance came he took it. He struck down the doctor, ending his so-called control over them. With him now gone nothing could get in their way. Or so he thought.

At first, the Z warriors weren't even a challenge. They defeated them without even trying. It seemed they would rule over Earth. But they were wrong. Another of Dr. Gero's creations, Cell, arrived on the planet. He to wanted power and the only way he could get it was by absorbing 17 and 18. At first 17 took nothing seriously. He was supposed to be Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. Nothing could stand in his way.

Piccolo, after fusing with Kami, proved him wrong. The Namek had ascended to a new level, one that not even 17 could defeat. But he was still confident. Piccolo couldn't be invincible. Imagine both their surprises when Cell arrived, finally finding the power he so desired. 17 found his superior that day. He could do nothing to stop the organic android from absorbing him. And he finally came to a realization: he wasn't and never would be the best. Someone would always be superior.

With Cell's defeat he and 18 were finally free. For the first year or two the stayed together, trying to get by without evoking the wrath of Saiyans such as Gohan and Vegeta, who were Earth's new top defenders. But 17 quickly noticed a change in his sister. She seemed to constantly have something on her mind. And when he asked her about it, she'd simply tell him it was nothing and that he was imagining things. The days passed by peacefully enough for the two. They'd found a remote area in a forest, built a cabin there, and settled in. It was a good life and 17 slowly lost his lusty for power. He should simply enjoy life. He still had his sister. What more could he want.

Then, one morning he woke up alone in the cabin. 18 was nowhere in sight. After searching the forest around the cabin with no success he returned, his mind filled with questions. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. With trembling hand he'd picked it up and found it to be a note. It was shot and simple but answered many of his questions.

_Brother, I'm sorry but I must leave you now. I can't ignore my heart anymore. Love, 18_

Where could she have gone? What did she mean by ignoring her heart? He wanted answers. So he left to find her. It was a year later when he finally did. And it was then he learned of her marriage to one of the Z warriors, Krillen. 17 had been enraged at first. That short cue ball of a man didn't have the right to take his sister from him. His first thought was to kill the human and drag 18 back home with him. But when he saw how happy his sister was, and how peaceful her life had become, he couldn't bring himself to do it. What right did he have to take this life from her? She could make decisions on her own.

So, with a heavy heart he'd went home to live alone in his cabin, doomed to be forgotten by the world. He adjusted quickly enough, but it just wasn't the same without her. He didn't receive any word from her. He started to believe she really had forgotten about him.

In reality, 18 could never forget about her brother, the only family she had for most of her life. She always felt somewhat guilty for leaving him like that but she had a new family now that needed her. But when Marron was born she knew 17 had to know about this. So, with Krillen's protest, she went to find 17 and introduce him to his niece. That was a happy day for him. His sister hadn't forgotten about him and he had new family to think about.

He was content to live alone know, always thinking about how his niece would grow. Years later Earth was in danger again. 17 hadn't played a big role in the fight, but he had convinced two hunters to join him in giving Goku's Spirit Bomb more energy to destroy Buu. Then he went back to his life as a hermit.

But he did leave sometimes, especially when Marron entered adolescence. She had become quite popular with the boys at her school and many had bad intentions for her. 17 easily persuaded them that a broken body of broken bones wasn't worth assaulting her. Besides, many already didn't want to tussle with the daughter of the World Martial Arts Tournament runner up, 18. But Marron's uncle put in his two cents for her well-being.

Dr. Gero wasn't through with him though. With the help of another evil scientist he created another android 17, an evil one. Suddenly, the good 17 kept having a voice in his head, reminding him of the power he once desired and promising to help him attain it. The good half couldn't resist. He even attacked his sister and her family, killing Krillen and leaving 18 wounded. He didn't care. She was in his way of power and had to be removed. Then he fused with the evil 17 and become a monster. It took some harsh words from his sister to remind him who he really was. Upon realizing this, he regretted ever having listened to his other half. So, he allowed Goku to kill him, ending his reign of destruction.

He was sent to HFIL, mainly for allowing his other half to turn him against Earth. It would have been a bearable existence if it hadn't been for the two quarreling halves inside him. The good 17 and evil 17 were constantly fighting for control of the body. 17 could remember many sleepless nights spent trying to block out the sounds of their battle.

He was venerable and a being named Chaos Kai saw that. Talon came to him, offering an opportunity to end this torment, to finally be at peace. Desperate for a cure, 17 accepted. He quickly regretted his decision. The demonic doctors left him awake so he could watch as they ripped out his mechanical parts and replace them with demonic ones. And unlike Dr. Gero, Chaos Kai managed to wipe out his memory, turning him into a mindless servant.

But he was free now. His niece's bravery reminded him of what he had lost. If he continued he would never live the full life he so desired. If he continued he would have no one to remember the days when he was good. He would be just another villain for Goku and company to destroy.

What should he do now? What could he do now? If he went back to 18 and the others they might attack him and going back to the demons was out of the question. He was far away from the city now; his demonic wings increased his speed. Maybe he could find a place to hide out and conduct guerrilla attacks against the demons.

A high, soulless scream quickly brought him out of his thoughts. Acting purely on instinct, he rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding the blade of a scythe. He faced his attacker, gasping at the cloaked figure before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The demon's reply was another soulless scream.

17 growled. "Answer me!"

"That would be Wraith, one of your fellow generals," Talon said, arriving on the scene.

17 glared at him. "You."

Talon smirked. "Is there a problem 17?"

"You tricked me! You promised me peace but turned me into a monster!" 17 yelled, pointing a finger at Talon.

"I did as I promised 17. Your new demonic parts ended that inner quarrel of yours. I never promised to let you go free," the Draken replied innocently.

Wraith screamed in agreement.

"What do you want?" 17 asked, though he already knew the answer.

Suddenly, Talon's face became very serious. "You're coming back with us 17."

"Fat chance," 17 spat back.

Talon chuckled. "Oh you'll come with us, even if we have to drag your beaten body the whole way." He snapped his fingers.

Wraith screamed again and charged towards 17, scythe raised. 17 ducked to the side to avoid the initial diagonal swing then leaned back, avoiding the horizontal swing to the right that followed. Wraith left itself wide open and 17 came in with a punch to the stomach. He passed right through it. Caught completely off guard, 17 couldn't move fast enough to dodge Wraith's next swing, which left a deep gash on his back. He winced and flew back to recover.

"The unique thing about Wraith is it has no body. It's a specter armed with a very solid scythe that'll cut you to shreds. And because it had no body, you can't absorb any energy from it," Talon explained.

17 cursed under his breath as he faced Wraith. What could he do against this thing? An idea quickly came to mind. With a smirk he flew toward Wraith. The demon readied its weapon as 17 approached. When he was within range it brought its weapon down. 17 flitted behind it and spread both hands toward it. "FLASH BOMB." Like his body, the ki blasts passed right through Wraith, hitting the ground instead. 17 ducked under Wraith's counter swing and went for a kick. He found himself on the other side of Wraith, having passed through its nonexistent body again.

He flitted away to avoid Wraith's next attack, reappearing high above it. _How do I fight something I can't even touch? _He thought, looking down at his opponent. The cloak and hands were just illusions, he knew that already. But its scythe was very real and could do more damage to him. He doubted he could hurt it by destroying its weapon. It had to have a weak spot. When Wraith looked up at him he could see the red mask where its face should be. It looked pretty solid to him.

Wraith let out another scream before charging, readying its weapon. Not willing to back down, 17 flew toward it as well. He caught it off guard by flitting toward it. Before it could react he punched the red mask. It reeled back, screaming in agony this time. 17 smirked and lunged forward, grabbing the mask and preparing a ki blast. Wraith's long scythe was useless a this range. It was helpless.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Talon warned.

"And why not?" 17 asked, not looking at him.

"True, that mask is where its soul is kept. Everything else isn't real. You've found its weak spot. But if you shatter its mask, the resulting surge of energy will create a kind of black hole that will suck you into a world of complete and eternal darkness. So in the end, both of you will lose."

17 stopped himself from firing. Was that really true? Or was this one of Talon's lies? He wouldn't put it above the corrupt Draken. But what if he was telling the truth? What if he really would go down with Wraith?

The demon capitalized on 17's pause. It sent a surge of energy into 17, causing the android to let out a pained cry as he pulled back, clutching his singed hand. With lightning fast speed it brought its scythe in and impaled 17 through the right collar bone. It quickly pulled it out and impaled 17 again, this time through the middle of his chest. With another scream, it pulled its blade out and hit 17's head with the pole, sending him crashing to the ground.

From the crater around his body, 17 let out a pained groan and struggled to one knee.

Talon landed just outside the crater. "Just give up 17. You belong to my master now."

"Never," 17 replied defiantly, getting to two feet.

Wraith rushed in from behind him, slicing of his left leg from just above the knee. As 17 fell back to the ground it brought its weapon up and down through his body from the back, effectively nailing 17 to the ground. Talon let out another chuckle and walked into the crater.

He crouched into front of 17 as Wraith pulled on its scythe, forcing 17 to rise slightly so he could fact Talon. "Why must you be so difficult 17?"

"I take orders from no one," 17 growled back.

"Like I said, you don't have a choice in the matter. We'll just have to tae you back on the tip of Wraith's scythe. And when your memory is erased, you and Wraith will go back into battle and destroy the enemy. Starting with that lovely niece of yours that Broly seems smitten with."

17's eye flashed red with furry. "You leave her ALONE!" His body erupted in white ki, forcing Talon and Wraith back. The sheer force blew the scythe out of his body and into the air. He flitted toward it, caught it, and charged Wraith.

The demon could do nothing as 17 brought its own scythe down, stabbing it through the mask.

"Here's to eternal darkness!" 17 yelled before pulling the scythe out. Wraith let out a finally agonized scream before its mask exploded. In its place was a swirling vortex that proceeded to suck the cloak in. 17 found himself too weak to get away. His right arm was the first thing the vortex sucked in.

He knew he couldn't escape. And that he might never see his sister and niece again. But he accepted his fate. Thanks to his sacrifice, 18 and the others had one less general to worry about. He and Wraith would never threaten them again. He'd done his part. When the rest of his body was sucked in, he went in with a content smile on his face. The vortex became unstable and exploded, creating a huge dome of chaotic ki. Talon managed to stay ahead of it and avoid any damage.

As he looked at the destruction left behind he fisted his hands and let out a frustrated growl. He came to destroy some opposition and lost not one, but two generals. And Falcon had finally managed to hit him, leaving a small gash on his perfect face. For the first time in years, Talon was angry, very angry. Sending one last glare to where 17 and Wraith used to be, he turned and flew back for his base.

((Capsule Corps))

Broly glared at the wall across from his spot on the floor against the side of his bed. His wounds had been bandaged up, as had everyone else's. Goku and Uub had left to retrieve some Senzu Beans from Korin. It wasn't the wounds he suffered that angered him; it was what Marron had done. What crazy thought motivated her enough to make her stand right in the line of fire just to protect him?

The door open and the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts walked in. She had a smile on her face, a tray of food in her hands, and a bandage around her head. "Hey Broly, how ya feeling?" she asked, setting the tray down on his nightstand.

"Fine," Broly spat back.

Marron was taken aback by the harshness in his tone. "What's wrong Broly?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG! I'll tell you what's wrong. You almost got yourself killed out there!" he yelled.

"I couldn't just stand back and watch him hurt you," she replied.

"Like you could have stopped him! He would have vaporized you and then me with the same blast! What would that have accomplished!"

"You did the same to me when your dad attacked me!" Marron cried, hurt by Broly's harsh accusations.

"I'm much more powerful than you woman! I can take care of myself! You on the other hand are just a weak human girl!"

Marron slapped him across the face, even though it hurt her more than it did him. But it's the psychological effect that mattered. "I can't believe you Broly! After everything I've done for you I still can't get any respect from you! You may be a Saiyan but that doesn't make you king of the world! I was worried about you; I thought you were going to get killed! So I did something about it! And guess what, it worked! We're both still alive! And this is the thanks I get!"

Broly could only blink in stunned silence. He'd never seen Marron like this before. He felt somewhat ashamed for what he'd done. But he wasn't about to admit it. So, he looked away from her. "Just don't do it again. I don't want you getting hurt because of me," he mumbled.

But Marron heard every word. It was her turn to be stunned silent. Because if what Broly said was true, then he had been worried about her. He truly cared about her well-being. He cared about her. No, she knew his feelings had become deeper than that. In a way, Broly had just told her he loved her.

Imagine Broly's surprise when Marron walked up to him and bent down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He gave her a questioning look. "What?"

A smile appeared on her face, perhaps the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on her. "I love you to Broly." And before he could register what she had said she kissed him right on the lips. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd always been the one to make the first move. But as Marron licked his lips, begging for entrance he eagerly complied and brought his own tongue out to meet hers. He had to admit; this had to be the best kiss he'd ever shared with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, making her pull back lightly and let out a surprised squeal. He chuckled and claimed her lips with his. She moaned and responded quickly enough for him.

Finally out of breath, they pulled back gasping for air.

"I guess…you're…my boyfriend…now," Marron panted.

"That makes you my woman," Broly replied before giving her butt a squeeze.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled her frying pan out. "Watch the hands."

He grinned and removed his hands from her rear.

"Now, when we both recover you'll be a good boyfriend and take me on a real date. I'm not just going to come in her every day and make out with you, got it."

Broly nodded. "Loud and clear woman."

Her lips curved into a small smile and she gave him one final small kiss on the lips. "Maybe there's hope for you after all." She climbed off him and headed for the door.

"You're going to be one hell of a dominatrix in bed," Broly said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Watch it buddy," she warned, flashing her pan at him before closing the door behind her.

((Elsewhere))

18 jerked her head up when an ominous feeling suddenly came over her.

"Something wrong 18?" Chichi asked, securing a bandage on Goten's arm.

"I juts had a bad feeling Chichi. Something's happened to 17, I know it."

"Maybe it's for the best," Bulma said, entering the room.

18 looked at her. "How can this be good! My brother could be dead!"

"Do you think he'd rather be dead or one of the enemy's pawns?" Bulma asked.

She was right. 17 hated taking orders. He was too wild to ever be tamed. "I guess you're right."

Bulma smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make Chaos Kai pay for this."

18 smiled back. "Yeah, we definitely will."

((Demon Base))

Talon was still very angry when he arrived back at his base, He kicked his door open and stomped I, too angry to notice his brother pushing Youkai off him and scrambling to get out of Talon's bed. Youkai remained in the bed and let out a frustrated groan. She hated being interrupted.

"You're early," she said.

"There were some unexpected obstacles. Now 17 and Wraith are gone," Talon growled.

"That leaves you, Claw, and Azure," she said, looking at Claw as he hurriedly put his pants back on.

Talon also looked to his brother. "Prepare yourself Claw. Next time, you and I will deal with them personally. Starting with Shadow Reaper."

Youkai's eyes widened. "But my father said…"

"To hell with that order! I will make Shadow Reaper pay for this!" Talon yelled, pointing at the gash on his face.

Claw ad Youkai remained silent. Neither had ever seen Talon this angry before.

"W-when do we attack?" Claw asked nervously.

"In a few days. Now get out of here!"

Claw nodded and scurried from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Talon snorted and sat on the edge of his bed. Youkai sighed and crawled toward him, placing both hands on his shoulders and giving him a massage. "Relax Talon. I know you're more than a match for them. There's no need for such anger."

"That was the first time I've ever been hit since joining your father."

"It'll heal. You'll never know it was even there," she said before licking the gash on his face, causing shivered to go up and down his spine. She knew what kind of reaction he had and smirked. Crawling to his side, she pushed his back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I can help you forget all your troubles," she said, untying the sash the secured his pants.

Talon smirked. "You're right as always my dear."

Because it's Spring Break, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday. Review please.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"I can't take you anywhere can I!" Marron yelled to Broly as they arrived back at Capsule Corp. They had just had their first date in which Broly turned a guy he caught talking to Marron into a human pretzel.

"I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you," Broly replied, a pissed expression on his face.

Marron growled. "I swear you Saiyans get too jealous too quickly!"

"I'm just lookin' out for ya babe," Broly defended, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and flashing her a seductive smile.

Marron glared at him. "You're worse than Vegeta is with Bra."

He chuckled. "But you're my woman, not my daughter. You'll be the one providing me the eight sons and five daughters I want."

Her jaw dropped. "13 kids!"

"Yep," Broly said with a nod.

"In your dreams Broly."

"I don't dream about the kids. I dream about how they're conceived."

Marron crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I only have one thing to say to that. Piggy."

"When's that thing going to wear off?" Broly asked while running to the bathroom.

Marron heard giggling from the house and looked over to find Bra, Pan, and Kilana walking up to her.

"You're back early," Pan pointed out.

Marron's eyes narrowed. "Broly ruined everything. First he puts my favorite restaurant out of business, then he yells at the movie, and to top it all off he beat up a guy at a nightclub for just talking to me. He was just an old friend from school!"

"Marron, have you seen what my daddy does to my old guy friends from school?" Bra asked, a smirk on her face.

"I didn't even like the guy!" Marron defended.

"He loves you Marron. He just does not like the thought of another man getting close to you," Kilana said.

Bra wrapped an arm around Marron's shoulder and led her to the house. "All you need is a nice cool drink and you'll feel much better." The four girls walked into the house and headed for the fridge. Along the way Marron told them a few of the better parts of the date like when Broly took her to a secluded part of the park accessible only by flying for an afternoon picnic. Unfortunately he sort of ruined it by jus bringing pizzas, chips, and sodas to eat, which killed the romantic atmosphere. But it got a little better when they started a small belching contest. Surprisingly Marron won. She blushed as the other three giggled. Then there was the zoo, where a chimp outsmarted Broly when it took his snack. It was an adorable sight when they went to the petting zoo and Broly got covered by little furry creatures, none of which he could harm or Marron would "piggy" him. The other parts ended in disaster.

"I do see some hope for him," Bra giggled.

Pan smiled. "Trunks took me to the carnival for our first date. I loved the house of mirror."

"Best date I had with a guy was a boat ride onto a lake. Of course daddy found out and blew all the water out of the lake, then punched the guy's two front teeth out," Bra frowned at the end.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Kilana hid her frown very well. She'd admit it, she was jealous when they talked about their love lives when she hadn't seen her man for centuries. Times like this made her wonder if she was cursed or something. Heck, Pan's love was killed and still came back to her. Azure was very much alive and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. How is that fair?

The four arrived in the kitchen, where Chichi, Bulma, and Videl were engaged in old woman talk.

"Oh, hello Marron. How was your date with Broly?" Chichi asked cheerfully.

"He's a psychotic, horny bustard. You do the math," Marron replied dryly.

"Looks like she needs a few pointers. Come sit down," Bulma said, pointing to one of the free seats.

Marron sat down in one of them with Bra and Pan next to her while Kilana went to the fridge to retrieve some drinks.

"How can you all put up with your Saiyans?" Marron asked.

Bulma smirked. "It's not easy Marron. Saiyans require a lot of attention to keep them from causing trouble. But if you give them too much attention they'll get spoiled and think they run the house. You have to show him you won't take any crap from him. I think you've already done that with the Pan/Pill combination. But at the same time, you have to show you care about him and that you'll be there for him if he needs you. You do care about Broly don't you?"

Marron nodded.

"Broly seems more like Vegeta than Goku and Gohan so you have to be rough sometimes or he'll take advantage of you," Videl added.

Chichi raised a hand. "And remember this after you get married: he gets no action unless you're in the mood. You have absolute power in bed."

"Grandma!" Pan cried, choking on her drink.

"What it's true. Except for my wedding night. Do you know how frustrating it is to have to give your husband the talk on your wedding night? But he more than made up for it the second night," Chichi said with a blush o her face at the end.

"O…kay," Bra said, starting to feel freaked out.

"At least Goku didn't rush things. The moment Vegeta got to our honeymoon suit, he was demanding that I bend over. I think Saiyans have some kind of fetish for doggy style," said Bulma.

"Ew, did not need to know that," Bra squealed.

"And don't get me started on Gohan." Videl sighed.

"Mom…" Pan cried, a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry Pan but your father can be a horny bastard sometimes. It's like he becomes a whole other animal."

Chichi looked at Marron. "Broly's a big guy, especially compared to you. So you'll have to be careful. He could easily crush you under him so do your best to stay on top."

Bulma decided to join in. "And if he flips you onto your stomach just go with it. Vegeta showed me how good Saiyans are at…"

"That's it!" Bra yelled, getting up and hurrying out of the room. Marron and Pan followed close behind her.

Kilana was the last to leave and turned to the old women before leaving. "Um…I am sure they are grateful for the advice."

As she disappeared, the three looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"I love doing that to them," Chichi laughed.

"They want us to treat them like adults yet when we try to have an adult conversation with them they freak out," Bulma agreed.

Outside in the hall, three mortified ladies and one confused demon tried to put as much distance as possible between themselves and Chichi, Bulma, and Videl.

"I can't believe they said that. They're old women for crying out loud!" Bra yelled.

"Tell me we won't end up like them," Pan agreed.

"Could Broly really crush me?" Marron thought aloud, stroking her chin in thought.

"Marron!" her two best friends said at the same time.

Marron looked at them innocently. "What? I'm the smallest one here and he's the biggest. If he gets too into it he probably could hurt me."

Bra and Pan looked at each other. She did have a point. Broly wasn't exactly known for gentleness. And what about Trunks and Falcon? Of course Pan thought Trunks wouldn't be that bad. He was only a half-breed and not much taller than her. And Bra thought Falcon would have better control. Judging from his looks he should be a sex god. But there were those wild Saiyan instincts to take into account. If Gohan could be a horny bastard like Videl said, how would the other guys end up?

"Maybe we should on a "shopping spree" as you Earth girls call it. I am told it helps in getting our minds off of things," Kilana suggested.

"I'm always up for shopping. But I'll have to make it quick cause I've got patrol with Falcon today," Bra said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Pan flashed her a sly smirk. "You planned that out didn't you? You just want some alone time with him."

Bra looked away, finding the ceiling to be very fascinating to look at. "I said I was going to win him over didn't I? I need time like this to make some progress."

"Let's just go shopping," Marron sighed.

The other three nodded and, after Kilana retrieved a special device that made her look human, headed for the mall.

((Outside the bathroom))

"Damn that pill," Broly grumbled as he exited the bathroom.

"Girl problems?" Goten asked with a grin.

Broly jerked slightly. Goten now had a tendency to pop out of nowhere. "So what if I do?"

Goten grinned. "I can help you with that. All you need to do is…" Broly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Every since I got clobbered for the book your advice hasn't been really beneficial to my head. And considering you still don't have a steady girlfriend I don't think you can call yourself an expert," Broly growled.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl to come. Every time I think I find her she dumps me for being late to a few dates," Goten replied.

Broly noticed the soda in Goten's right hand. He took I and held it up. "Goten, the right woman is like soda. Treat her right and you'll always come out satisfied. But shake her up too much and things get messy."

"Okay, can I have my soda back?" Goten asked.

"Hell no. This is mine now. See ya sap," Broly replied, taking a sip before turning and leaving.

Goten stood there a few minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. Just like his father, it took him five minutes to figure it out. _Hey, he tricked me. That wasn't advice. He just wanted my soda._

((Later))

"There was definitely a battle here. And not too long ago," Falcon said, examining a crater. There'd been reports of explosions out here after 17 retreated. He and Bra had come out to check it.

Bra looked around curiously. "Who do you think was involved?"

Falcon shrugged. "Tough to tell. Demons are good at covering their tracks. But you can bet Talon had something to do with it."

"Figures," Bra said with a roll of her eyes.

"I've found some blade marks but they're too small to have been made by Talon's sword."

"Maybe it was another general," Bra pointed out.

Falcon nodded in agreement. "You're most likely right."

Bra smiled. She loved it when he complemented her.

He looked at her. "I'm going to find a better vantage point. Stay here."

She nodded and he ran into the surrounding forest.

"They've separated," Claw said from their vantage point in the sky.

"Has the barrier been put up?" asked Talon.

"Yes, she won't sense a thing."

Talon smirked. "Good, make sure she doesn't interfere."

"You sure about this brother. Lord Chaos Kai wanted us to leave the full bloods alive," Claw warned.

Talon waved his hand, as if brushing off Claw's argument. "I won't kill him. Cut off a limb maybe, but not kill him." With that, he flew down toward his target.

Falcon's eyes scanned the area around him as he ran through the forest. He'd had a feeling that he and Bra were being watched. From where he could not tell but he knew someone's eyes were on them. He knew he was the target and that he should get away from Bra to keep her safe. If she didn't raise her ki he doubted she would be in any danger.

He only heard a whoosh for one second but it was all he needed to roll to the side, avoiding the massive blade wielded by a certain Draken. He came out in a crouch and Talon thrust his sword toward him. Falcon did a back flip to avoid the blade.

Talon chuckled. "Not bad Shadow Reaper."

"I thought it would be you," Falcon replied, unsheathing his sword.

"I couldn't let you get away unscathed after giving me this," Talon said, pointing to the healing gash on his face.

Falcon's eyes narrowed and he got into a fighting stance.

Talon shrugged. "You never were much of a talker. Let's BEGIN!"

He snapped his fingers and Falcon was blown back by an explosion directly in front of him. As he regained control another explosion from behind propelled him to the ground. He landed in a push-up position and rolled to the right, once again avoiding Talon's downward swing. Talon smirked and snapped his finger again, creating another explosion that blew Falcon into the air. Falcon recovered and hovered in place, looking down at his opponent.

"How do you like my special technique Shadow Reaper? With a snap of my finger I can instantly transport a small portion of my ki anywhere I want and detonate it." He raised his free hand and snapped his fingers.

Falcon flitted anywhere but where he was just in time to avoid the explosion where he used to be. But he was forced to move again, then a second and third time to avoid Talon's follow-up snaps. As he zipped through the air, Falcon paid close attention to the explosions. He noticed a small weakness. A millisecond before detonation, there was a ripple effect in the air. With his speed he could probably predict it and take advantage of it.

As Talon confidently snapped away, Falcon waited for the right position and opportunity to make his move. When the air to his right rippled he flitted so that his back was to it and he was facing Talon. When it exploded, it propelled him toward the Draken.

Talon's eyes widen as Falcon came in and swung his sword in a mighty downward swing, making a clear whistle as it sliced through the air. Talon brought his massive sword up and stopped Falcon's blade. The force created shockwaves that shook the very ground they stood on. Sparks flew as the edges of their blades scrapped against each other. Falcon suddenly powered up to Hybrid and started pushing Talon back. Talon's feet dug small trenches in the ground as he struggled to stop Falcon's drive forward. His back was pushed into a tree and Falcon had him effectively pinned. With a growl, Talon powered up, his ki forcing Falcon to pull back.

The two let out mighty battle cries, surrounding themselves with ki. A split second later they were clashing swords. They swung their weapons in mighty arcs, the clang of metal hitting metal echoing with each blow. Their swords could take the punishment and didn't even vibrate as they collided. They took to the air, swing their swords with such speed they became invisible. These were master swordsmen who hated each other's guts. Neither was holding back, neither gave ground or lost it. With each swing, each clang their powers grew and grew. If not for the barrier Claw had put up, beings from around the universe might turn their heads toward Earth, wondering what could be creating such amazing power.

Then the two disappeared. Hundreds, then thousands of shockwaves emanated from the air as the two clashed swords briefly before flying away from each other then doing it all over again. Every now and then they'd both appear for a quick swing at each other. When they both missed they disappeared to try again. After nearly an hour, neither hadn't gained an advantage.

((With Bra))

_What's taking him? _She asked herself. It shouldn't take him this long to look over the area

Though Claw's barrier blocked out ki it couldn't stop sound. With a change in the wind the clangs and battle cries from Falcon and Talon reached her ears. Her eyes widened and she sprung to her feet. She looked to where the sounds were coming. She knew only two people could have a duel like that with Falcon: Azure and Talon. And she doubted Azure would attack like this. Praying that Falcon will be okay, she hurried toward the battle.

((Back at the battle))

Falcon grunted as one of Talon's explosions knocked him back. He hadn't expected the Draken to use that attack in the thick of a sword duel. Talon tried to capitalize on the situation by rushing in sword raised. Falcon deflected the swing and cam back with a thrust. Talon ducked to the side and drew back. Both combatants were panting, trying to recover from their high-speed dual in the sky.

Time to end this Talon thought, looking at Falcon's tired form. He pushed himself forward and toward the Saiyan. Falcon was in the process of swinging his sword up when Talon snapped his fingers, creating a small explosion that did no damage but blew Falcon's hand back, leaving him wide open. 

"Now you die!" Talon yelled in triumph, going in for the kill.

He grunted when something thin and hard slammed into his cheek, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Falcon blinked in surprise. "Bra?"

She smiled at him. "Why do you always have to leave me out of the action? I can take care of myself you know."

"Bra lookout!" Falcon yelled as he rushed forward, stopping Talon's enraged swing from cutting Bra in half. The Draken now had a mark on his cheek where Bra's heal had hit. And she was wearing high-heal combat boots.

Falcon pushed him back and swung his sword again and again, forcing Talon back and away from Bra. With a growl, Talon swung back and they locked swords. Falcon glared at Talon, angered that the Draken dared try to harm Bra like that.

Bra was about to go in and help when Claw appeared in front of her. Before she could react, he punched her in the face, causing her to stumble back. She opened her eyes to glare at him only to find him gone. She let out a cry of pain as Claw grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him and into a headlock.

"Got ya," he said triumphantly.

Falcon heard Bra's cry and looked to where Claw she now struggled to get free. His eyes widened in horror. _Bra! _

He was distracted for just a second but it was all Talon needed. He spun their blades in a circulars pattern, causing Falcon to lose his grip on his sword. The S-Blade flew into the air and stabbed the ground behind Talon. Talon laughed and snapped his finger again and again, beating Falcon's body with a series of explosions. Falcon's body jerked and shook like a rag doll until finally Talon stopped and he was left barely standing. He was battered and exhausted now. In a sense, he was helpless. Chuckling, Talon placed two fingers on Falcon's chest and fired a ki beam right through him. For a few second's they stood there looking at each other. Neither moved, neither said a word.

Then Falcon's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, his arms spread out to the side. His body had simply given up.

"Falcon!" Bra cried in horror.

"You killed him you idiot!" Claw yelled.

"Relax brother, he's not dead. But he won't be getting up any time soon either. We should take our leave," Talon replied, walking toward them with his sword in his left hand and picked up Falcon's along the way.

"Weren't you going to take something from him?" Claw asked.

"We're taking her," Talon replied, pointing at Bra.

Bra growled. "Like hell you are! Now let me go!"

Talon chuckled. "She has spirit. That'll make breaking her all the more enjoyable."

"And there's nothing Shadow Reaper can do about it. How is that sword of his?" Claw asked his brother.

Talon held up the S-Blade. "Very fine craftsmanship. This was made by a master alright. It'll make a fine trophy. Shadow Reaper won' be needing it anytime soon. Now lets go?"

Bra held back the tears welling in her eyes, not about to give the Draken's the satisfaction. As she looked at Falcon's body she saw his hands move. Her eyes widened with new hope. Maybe they could get out of here in one piece.

"What seems so interesting princess?" Talon inquired, noticing the change in her expression.

_Oh no!_ She'd just given Falcon away.

Talon turned to where Falcon lay and laughed. Falcon was pushing himself up, or at least trying to. He'd managed to get to his elbows but winced in pain with each movement. Talon's attack had done major damage to one of his organs it was easy to tell. Talon grinned. "Well it seems he still has some fight left in him." He then held up the S-Blade and Bra knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Falcon!" she yelled as Talon charged to where Falcon struggled to get up. "NOOOOO!"

The S-Blade, the sword Falcon had wielded for over three thousand years entered his chest, went through his heart, and came out the other side.

Next update on Sunday. Review please.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

The force of the blow knocked Falcon flat against the ground, as if telling him how futile it was to try and get up. He felt an immense pain shot through his body then nothing, nothing at all. His eyes, already closed with pain from trying to get up, opened for a split second to look at the sword sticking straight up from his body. Then they closed, apparently forever.

Talon chuckled, an amuse expression on his face. He let go of the S-Blade and stood straight up, looking at the blank expression on Falcon's face.

"Falcon," Bra murmured, in a sort of daze. He couldn't be dead. She was supposed to open him up, show he wasn't a monster, show he could still love again. Now Talon seemed to have shattered that dream. Well, more like impaled it. She didn't resist anymore. She let the tears fall from her eyes, run down her cheeks, and drop to the ground. She'd forgotten that she was still in a headlock, still in the arms of Claw.

But the Draken had forgotten about her to. He was glaring daggers at the murderer, not mourning the murdered. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to kill him!"

"My apologies brother, it was an accident," Talon retorted innocently.

"An accident? You fucking impaled him!" Claw yelled.

Talon held a hand up. "Calm yourself brother. Like I said it was an accident. I rushing over to help him up but I tripped over a rock along the way, I could barely stand on my feet let alone control the sword. The tip unfortunately hit Shadow Reaper."

Claw couldn't help but smirk and chuckle as well. "Good one brother. I guess accidents do happen."

That was it. Bra's sorrow turned to rage. Falcon, the love of her life, had just been killed and his murders were just joking about it. She gritted her teeth and let out a growl. "You bastard!"

Having forgotten about her, Claw nearly lost his grip on her when she attempted to lunge forward toward Talon. Undaunted, Bra struggled against him, clawing at the arm that held her back. All she knew was that she wanted to rip Talon's balls off and shove them down his throat.

Talon chuckled in amusement. "My, so you still have some fire left in you."

But that smile disappeared when he saw Bra's blue eyes flash green. He blinked to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Then they flashed green again, then again. Claw was struggling to hold her back, but both could sense her power rising with each passing second. _There's no way. She couldn't be._

"Brother, do something about her! I can't hold her much longer!" Claw warned, his arm starting to go numb from flexing it too long.

Talon was brought out of his stunned daze and nodded. He switched his sword from his left to right hand and walked toward them. By now, Bra's eyes were no longer turning back to blue they stayed green. And her body was slowly but surely gaining a golden glow. When he stopped in front of them, her hair was starting to stand on end. The mix of anger and sorrow was the perfect catalyst for a transformation. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty at killing Falcon. Oh well, he'd just have to deal with the problem before it became worse.

"Finish her already!" Claw yelled, finally losing his grip on her. She charged forward, her body erupting in golden ki.

Surprised by her speed, Talon couldn't bring his sword down in time. Bra tackled him to the ground, came out straddling his hips, and proceeded to punch him again in again in the face. "You killed him! You killed Falcon you fucking son of a bitch!"

Talon merely growled in annoyance as he braced for each blow. Had he opened his eyes, he would have seen that Bra's hair was now gold. Claw could only watch on in stunned silence.

Tired of lying on the ground, Talon caught her fist. He glared at her and gasped, shocked at the now transformed princess. What shocked him more was how beautiful she had become. According to his brother, Saiyans were always at there most beautiful when angry and Bra's golden locks and green eyes only added to her stunning looks. Almost more stunning than Youkai.

He finally remembered that this woman was out to kill him. Trying to forget about the bulge in his pants, he brought his other fist up and connected with the hilt of his sword. She reeled back and rolled off him, coming out in an almost feral crouch. Talon snapped his fingers but Bra's enhanced reflexes allowed her to see the ripple effect in the air. She jumped back a millisecond before the explosion, losing sight of Talon behind a cloud of dust the attack kicked up.

Using the dust as cover. Talon leapt into the air and came down toward Bra his sword raised over his head. Gritting his teeth, he brought the weapon down to slice the woman in half. Imagine his and Claw's surprise when she expertly caught and stopped it between her hands. His eyes widened as he attempted to push it from her grip but to no avail. It wasn't going to work.

But suddenly, Bra forgot all about Talon, Talon forgot about Bra, and Claw forgot about them both. A pillar of golden ki suddenly erupted from Falcon's body, blowing the sword right out of him so it stabbed the ground to his right. The three onlookers squinted their eyes as the glow emanating from it became brighter and brighter. It eventually became so bright they had to close their eyes completely. Then, when it seemed it would surpass the sun, it just disappeared.

The three cautiously opened their eyes and all gasped, eyes widening. Falcon was standing where he had once lain. He was hunched over; his long bangs completely concealed his eyes from there view. But he was on his feet and very much alive.

Her anger and sorrow now replaced by complete and total shock, Bra reverted back to normal. She didn't even realize she had just transformed, becoming the first Female Super Saiyan. On Earth anyway.

Falcon remained silent. The wound on his chest had disappeared, leaving only a bloodstain and two holes in his outfit where the sword had pierced. How his body could have done that was a mystery to everyone watching. He took a shaky stepped forward, apparently struggling to stay standing. He took another then another, staggering toward them, swaying from right to left and back again, his eyes still concealed by his hair.

Talon shook his head, coming out of his trance. "But how? How can you be alive after that?"

There was no response. At this range they could hear Falcon's deep labored breathing.

Talon growled. "You should really know when to stay down." He pointed two fingers at Falcon and fired the same beam he used to knock Falcon down only minutes before.

The attack hit Falcon, but didn't penetrate his skin. His body vibrated slightly but he didn't fall. He only stopped for a second before taking another step forward. Talon fired another with the same effect. But this time, Falcon didn't take a step forward. Before Talon could let off another shot a sound suddenly reached their ears. It was a heartbeat, a strong, thundering heartbeat. And it was coming from Falcon. On the third they saw his body pulsate then again with the next heartbeat. Talon took an uneasy step back. Something wasn't right he could feel it. Then with another pulsation Falcon's body convulsed suddenly. He gritted his teeth, revealing the fangs that had replaced his teeth.

Bra's eyes widened. Falcon couldn't be, there wasn't a moon or anything resembling one. But then Falcon raised his head, and they saw his eyes. They were no longer green, but two glowing blood red pools.

Suddenly it came to her. Falcon was a Legendary Super Saiyan. Maybe he didn't need a moon to transform. Then how could he do it? But she'd that look in her eyes before. Then it to came to her. His Primal half had taken over, but unlike last time, this time he had his tail. And if his primal half took over while he still had his tail, if that untamed rage surged through his body now…

Falcon broke her thoughts when he reared his head back and let out not a battle cry, but a deep, thundering roar. It was the roar of a Saiyan ape. His body soon erupted in golden energy, sending out a shockwave that managed to knock Bra from her feet and push the Drakens a few feet back. Falcon hunched over, wincing in pain as his body began its change. His bones cracked, his muscles bulged, and he slowly lost all train of thought to destructive, animalistic instincts. His face lengthened, forming a long snout. His cloths, unable to stretch fast enough gave way and tore as Falcon's body grew. Talon took a step back as Falcon rose higher and higher above the ground, until his shadow feel over the Drakens and Bra.

Falcon was gone now. In his place was a towering ape covered in golden fur. It let out a snarl before rearing its head back and letting out another mighty roar, sending shockwaves out in all directions. They shattered the barrier Claw had put up.

The entire universe turned its attention to the sudden appearance of a tremendous and dark power on Earth.

((Elsewhere))

Goku and Vegeta were engaged in a sparring session with Trunks and Uub watching from the sidelines when Falcon's power shattered the barrier. They both froze and looked to where the power was coming from.

"Do you feel that Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "How could I not? I've never sensed a power so powerful and destructive. Not since Omega Shenron."

The great roar echoing through the air now reached their ears, sending shivers up and down their spines. None of them could ever forget that roar. It was definitely a Saiyan Ape. But the power coming from it was so great it could only belong to a Golden one.

"You don't think it's Falcon do you?" Trunks asked.

Goku gulped. "I hope not Trunks, I really hope not."

Uub looked at his sensei. "What are we going to do?"

"Go check it out of course. And if needed we'll try and stop it. I doubt Falcon will want the destruction of Earth weighing on his conscious," Goku answered.

Vegeta frowned. "Figures, we've been fighting this war for nearly a year and our greatest threat was from one of us."

Goku fisted his hands. "Let's go."

The other three nodded in agreement and followed him toward their most dangerous opponent yet.

((At the battle))

"Where'd that monkey come from?" Claw asked.

"Shadow Reaper turned into it you idiot," Talon growled, not taking his eyes of the beast now towering above him.

Falcon, apparently hearing them with his big ears, glared down at them, barring his fangs.

"I think it's mad," Claw said uneasily, taking a step back.

Talon narrowed his eyes. "It's just a big ape. What can it do to us?" With that, he took to the air and let loose a barrage of ki blasts. They didn't even faze the massive Saiyan. Letting out a growl of frustration, Talon pulled his sword out and charged. If he couldn't blast the thing then maybe he could slice it to pieces.

Falcon raised one of his now huge fists and threw a punch at Talon. Taken off guard by the ape's speed, Talon was hit head on. He was sent tumbling back to the ground, creating a crater when he hit. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. What greeted him was the same massive fist bearing down on him. His eyes widening, he scrambled to his feet and flitted out of the way, just before Falcon's massive fist hit, creating a large hole in the ground.

Claw took that moment to fly behind Falcon and fire a large ki ball at him. It exploded when it hit but like Talon's previous attack, had no effect on the ape. It suddenly spun around, backhanding Claw's side, sending him tumbling through the air and into a large rock jutting from the ground.

By then, Talon was hovering over Falcon. He raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. The air right above Falcon's muzzle suddenly exploded, making the ape cry in pain while rubbing its nose. Talon chuckled. Maybe it wasn't invincible. Apparently catching his scent, Falcon glared up at him.

"What are you going to do monkey boy? I'm too high for you to reach," mocked Talon.

As if accepting the challenge Falcon opened his mouth and fired a massive ki beam at the Draken. Talon could only widen his eyes before the attack hit, carrying him a few miles away before hitting the ground and exploding. Falcon let out a triumphant roar.

Bra suddenly realized Falcon's lack of control. If something wasn't done this ape would go on a rampage. Gathering up all her courage, she flew towards the ape. "Falcon, stop!"

The ape glared at her, letting out a deep growl as it did.

"Falcon it's me Bra, don't you remember?" she yelled, trying to get through to him.

It responded by opening its mouth and firing another beam at her. She squealed and braced herself for the attack to hit but it never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her from harm's way.

"You okay Bra?" an all to familiar voice asked.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, thanks Goku."

"Bra!" Vegeta yelled as he, Trunks, Uub arrived with Broly, Gohan, Pan, Goten, and Kilana, whom they had met up with along the way.

"I'm fine daddy," Bra replied, floating out of Goku's arms and hugging her father.

"Is that Falcon?" Goten asked, looking at the rampaging ape below.

"Yeah, it is," Bra replied solemnly.

Pan gulped. "Um, how do we fight that thing?"

Bra glared at her. "We're not going to fight it! You might hurt him! He may be an ape now but that's still Falcon over there!"

"Well he doesn't seem to mind hurting you," Broly retorted.

Bra looked down. "It's not his fault. He can't control himself."

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try not to hurt him."

"How do you propose we do that? Super Saiyan 3 won't be enough and we still can't go Super Saiyan 4," Vegeta argued.

"You and I will go Super Saiyan 3 then we'll really work together. Trunks, Goten the two of you go Super Saiyan and do the same," Goku ordered.

Vegeta frowned. "Figures we have to resort to this." He sighed and went Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and finally 3. Goku did the same while Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan. Remembering something, he looked at Broly. "Don't you dare laugh."

Broly smirked. "What?"

"Vegeta," Goku said, getting his attention.

"Alright let's get this over with," Vegeta growled getting into position while Trunks and Goten did the same.

"FU…SION…HA!" Upon touching fingers the two pairs of Saiyans disappeared in a bright glow. When it cleared, only two Saiyans were standing. One was Gogeta, for the first time sporting knee-length golden hair. Next to him was Gotenks, who was exactly the same from his confrontation with Buy except taller.

"Feels good to be back," Gotenks said, flexing his muscles.

"Come on. We've got to stop King Kong on steroids down there," Gogeta replied.

Gotenks smirked and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Lead the way."

"We should back them up," Gohan suggested. Broly, Uub, and Kilana nodded in agreement.

Pan turned to Bra. "They might need us down there. Maybe we should fuse into Bran."

Bra shook her head. "I can't do it Pan. I just can bring myself to fight Falcon."

"That's not Falcon down there! It may be his body but something else is in control," Pan said, raising her voice.

"But I love him Pan. I couldn't hurt him," Bra said, tears forming in her eyes.

Pan's expression softened. Bra was right; she shouldn't have to fight him. Pan knew she'd probably feel the same way if it was Trunks down there. "Alright, we won't fight him. But stick close to me."

Bra nodded and followed Pan down toward Falcon.

"Falcon," Gogeta called. The ape turned its glare toward him. "I don't want to fight you Falcon. But I will defend myself and this planet if needed."

Falcon's response was another ki beam from the mouth. Gogeta braced himself and the attack hit like a freight train, sending him tumbling back. Gotenks managed to catch him. "You okay dad?"

Gogeta nodded. "So much for talk. Looks like we'll have to beat him back to normal."

"We should go for the tail. That's his weak spot," Gohan said, pointed to the appendage swishing back and forth behind Falcon.

"Gotenks, I need you to provide me with some special cover," Gogeta ordered, smirking at the end.

And evil smirk appeared one Gotenks' face. "Special cover huh? I've been waiting for this." He cracked his neck and got into position. "SUPER GHOST KAMEKAZE ATTACK." He spit out twelve white, mini version of himself.

"That's the freakiest thing I've ever seen," Pan said.

"Hey watch who you calling freaky!" ghost #7 warned.

"Yeah or we'll touch ya," ghost #4 added.

"Ghosts!" Gotenks yelled.

"Yes sir," the ghosts replied, standing at attention.

"Go give that ape down there a hug," Gotenks said pointing toward Falcon, who was glaring up at them, just waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Right!" With that, the ghosts took off toward Falcon. Gogeta took that moment to Instant Transmission himself behind Falcon, waiting for the right moment to move in.

Letting out a growl, Falcon swatted at the ghosts. The moment he touched them they exploded. He let out a painful roar and stumbled back, clutching his hand. Only one ghost was left and it headed for Falcon's face. Falcon let out another roar, effectively stopping the ghost in its tracks. As Falcon glared at it, it flashed him a nervous smile and flew away as fast as it could.

Gotenks flew into its path. "Ghost #9, what are you doing?"

"I'm scared boss," the ghost whined.

Gotenks growled. "Get down there and blow yourself up against that ape!"

"Please boss, let me blow up against something else," the ghost begged, hugging Gotenks' leg.

Gotenks' eyes widened. "Hey don't touch…" he was effectively silenced when the ghost exploded.

Gohan sighed. "Some things never change."

Gogeta moved in, gathering ki in his right fist. He would punch the base of Falcon's tail, transfer his energy into it, and then detonate it, blowing off the appendage at allowing Falcon to revert to normal. With the ape distracted, he shouldn't have any problem.

But when he threw the punch, his fist was stopped an inch from Falcon's flesh. The ape's ki had formed a kind of barrier around his tail. Having felt it, Falcon spun around with surprising speed. He growled and opened his mouth.

"Not again," he said right before Falcon fired, enveloping the fused Saiyan in a large ki beam.

"Gotenks, you okay?" Gohan asked as he, Uub, and Pan flew to his side.

"My attacks are a little rusty, that's all," Gotenks retorted.

Broly flew up to the ape. "Hey ape face!"

Falcon turned around, glaring at him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! You don't look all that tough to me! Eat this! BLASTER SHELL." Broly threw the green ki ball toward Falcon.

Falcon let out a roar followed by another ki beam. Predictably, it obliterated Broly's attack and continued toward the tailless Legendary Super Saiyan. Fortunately, Broly was fast enough to avoid it. "Okay, you're tougher than I originally thought."

"Falcon!" Gogeta yelled, flying up from where he had crashed into the ground. He had a blue ki orb in one hand and a purple one in the other. "How bout a two for one special!" He brought his hands together and fired a spiral Kamehameha, Galic Gun attack. Too big to dodge it, Falcon took the attack right in the stomach. But like previous attacks it did little damage, only making Falcon double over clutching the singed fur on his belly.

"Damit," cursed Gogeta. He was starting to run out of options.

"Hey ugly!" Gotenks yelled as he flew in. Falcon turned to face him. "SUPER ATOMIC PUNCH" Gotenks punched him on the nose, causing the ape to reel back. "You like that? Well how bout a BIG DOUGHNUT ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" He connected with the bottom of Falcon's jaw. He continued with a series of oddly named attacks, which seemed to annoy the ape more than hurt him. Suddenly Gotenks stopped and pulled back. "Now that I think about it. These attacks are really lame. I mean Awesome Twosome Kick? Did I actually come up with that? That's lamer than Gohan's Saiyaman getup."

"Hey!" Gohan yelled.

"You did look ridiculous in it. And I can't believe you made mom wear one to," said Pan.

Gohan glared at her. "I'll have you know I proposed to your mother in that outfit. It was right after we stopped our 100th bank robbery."

"That ain't something to be proud of. That outfit was gay no matter how you look at it," Broly added.

"What was that?" Gohan demanded.

Apparently, Gotenks had completely forgotten about the gigantic ape he had just annoyed the hell out of. Suddenly, he felt a gush of wind from Falcon's nostrils. "Someone needs a breath mint," he said, holding his nose. Falcon roared at him, his voice blowing Gotenks' hair back and covering him in saliva. Gotenks flashed him a nervous smile. "Forget what I said big guy. You're breath is just fine. I should be going." He turned to fly away only to be squashed between Falcon's massive hands.

When Falcon pulled his hands down there floated two very dazed half Saiyans. The beating they received had caused them to defuse. Falcon fired a beam at them but fortunately, Gogeta managed to teleport them out of harms way.

After setting them on the ground he turned to face Falcon. "You leave me no choice Falcon." Hey raised his right hand above his head and gather his ki in it. A ball of rainbow-colored ki appeared in it. It dropped into his palm and he crushed it, engulfing his hand in rainbow ki. "SOUL PUNISHER" He threw the ki towards Falcon.

It hit him right on the chest and sunk into his flesh. Falcon doubled over in pain as the attack surged through his body. The ape disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Gogeta smirked. "That should take care of his evil half."

Suddenly, a roar echoed from the glow. It suddenly disappeared, revealing a very angry and unfazed ape. It looked at Gogeta and charged.

Gogeta flew back just in time to avoid Falcon's punch. But its power had kicked up massive chunks of debris that hit Gogeta as he flew back. One forced him to stop and Falcon took that moment to grab him and slam him against the ground. It drew back and raised its foot. A dazed Gogeta looked up just before Falcon stomped on him.

Just then, Broly and Uub appeared right in front of Falcon. They each fired a ki ball into one of Falcon's eyes, causing the ape the reel back in pain, rubbing his eyes.

Gohan, Pan, and Goten flew to Goku's side while Bra and Trunks flew to Vegeta. The two had defused as well.

"Daddy, you okay?" Bra asked worriedly.

Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn that ape. He's too powerful."

"He's coming back!" Broly warned.

Sure enough, Falcon had recovered and was now stomping his way towards them. Broly and Uub prepared themselves to cover a retreat when suddenly a glowing rune appeared on the ground in front of Falcon. Three more appeared at his sides and behind him. Falcon stopped and looked at them suspiciously. They suddenly brightened and Falcon dropped to one knee, as if being pulled down from some invisible force.

"What's happening to him?" Bra asked.

"We had to stop him," Supreme Kai answered as he and Kibito arrived on the scene.

Goku turned to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in Other World. Everyone grab hands," Supreme Kai ordered.

"And leave him!" Vegeta roared, pointing at Falcon.

"The spell should hold him down, at least for10 minutes. Now hurry."

They all joined hands and Kibito transported them to Other World.

((Other World))

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded, banging his fists against Supreme Kai's desk.

"Calm yourself Vegeta. We're as nervous about Falcon as you are. We've already seen what he can do in that form," replied Supreme Kai.

"We've been planning for this day ever since Falcon arrived on Earth," Kibito added.

Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes, we know what kind of threat Falcon poses right now. He needs to be stopped."

"We can't kill him!" Bra cried.

"I wasn't about to suggest that. I think we should first get him under control then chop off his tail," Supreme Kai replied.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Broly asked impatiently.

Supreme Kai sighed. He was going to need some aspirin after this. "The problem is none of you have formed a close connection with him. So no matter what you do, you can't get through to him."

"I take it you know someone who can?" Vegeta asked.

Supreme Kai nodded. He then turned to Kibito, who nodded and opened a door near the back of the room. "You can come in now."

Someone walked from the shadows in the door and into the light. Bra, Pan, Broly, and Trunks gasped. Everyone else's eyes widened. Goten never looked happier.

The newcomer, a girl some of them had already seen, looked around nervously then shyly tilted her head down. "Hello, my name's Jay."

Review please.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

As Jay shyly stared at the ground everyone else, especially Goten, simply stared at her. This was really her. Like Falcon, her outfit had barely changed. It was still the knight uniform they'd watch her put on in the crystal ball. It was in pretty good shape considering it had been 3,000 years since she'd probably worn anything else.

Supreme Kai suddenly broke the silence. "This is Jay, she's…"

"Falcon's sister," Pan blurted out.

Jay head shot up. "How do you know that? Wait, do you know my brother?" She stepped up to Pan, an anxious look on her pretty face.

Pan gulped. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. "Um…yeah. He's a friend of ours…sort of."

"Is he okay? Where has he been this entire time? Are any of the others with him?" She asked quickly.

Pan was about to answer when she noticed something on Jay's neck. _Is that what I think it is? _

Deciding to help her friend, Bra walked up and placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Falcon's fine…for the most part. He's been in the Demon World this entire time. And no one else was with him."

It didn't take her long to realize Jay wasn't listening. Instead, Falcon's little sister was staring at her with a look of shock on her face. "Vega?"

"I think we should save the introductions till later. If you all would follow me then I'll explain what our plan is," Supreme Kai informed, motioning toward another door.

"Let's get this over with," Vegeta said impatiently, doing a good job of hiding his reaction to seeing a very attractive full female Saiyan. He hadn't seen one since he was a boy and too young to find them interesting. If he didn't already have Bulma…

Every nodded and everyone followed though Jay was a little hesitant. "What's going on?"

Goten smiled at her. "He kind of went ape and I think your help to sooth him."

"I see," Jay said, now understanding.

"By the way, my names Goten," he replied, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Goten," Jay answered with a smile as she shook Goten's hand.

Goten blushed. Jay didn't notice.

"Get a move on!" Vegeta bellowed from just outside the doorway.

The group followed Supreme Kai down a dark hallway, wondering what the Kai's plan was. Most of them anyway, Goten was too busy pointing everyone out to Jay. And Pan was deep in thought.

Not surprisingly, Trunks noticed. "Something wrong pan?"

She seemed caught by surprise. "Oh…sorry Trunks. I just noticed something weird about Jay."

Trunks smirked. "Besides the fact that Goten's now crazy about her?"

The serious look Pan gave him made that smirk disappear. "I saw a mark on her Trunks. She was someone else's mate."

It took a moment for Trunks to realize the ramifications of this. He'd heard of how powerful the bond between Saiyan mates could be. It often could never be broken, even by death. Which meant she could still be madly in love with the guy she mated with. If that was the case, Goten might very difficult to court her. A bond like that took a long time to break. Or so his mom and dad had told him.

He nodded in agreement. "That may be a problem for Goten. But we'll worry about that later."

Supreme Kai led them into a dome-shaped room with a large crystal ball in the center of it. "Maybe you should first really understand the situation." He waved his hand toward the ball and it suddenly light up, illuminating the room in a pinkish glow. With each wave of his hand the glow started giving way to shapes moving in the light. Then those shapes got their own colors, forming a clear image on the ball.

Jay gasped and ran up to the ball, placing a hand on it. "My brother." The image in the ball was of the giant ape still struggling against the Kai's rune spell. But there was no mistaking it. She only knew of one Golden Ape and that was her dear big brother.

"I know it's difficult for you to see him like this," Supreme Kai said apologetically.

Jay turned her head to them. "No it's okay. It's not the first time."

"Believe me Jay, we want to help him as much as you do," declared Goten.

"Really?"

"Of course. Right everyone?" Goten asked. Everyone else with the exception of Vegeta and Broly nodded. The two simply grunted in agreement.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan?" Goku asked.

"First thing's first," Supreme Kai replied. He waved his hand and the image disappeared. The glow from the ball suddenly became blue. Jay took a few steps back. This time a different image appeared, one that made everyone in the room to take a shocked step back. It depicted Falcon again but this time there were two of them. Only was the Falcon they'd all come to know in his Hybrid form. The other was an even more bulked up version of his silver-haired form. The two were battling in hand-to-hand combat. The Hybrid Falcon was losing. Noticing the looks on their faces Supreme Kai decided to finally enlighten everyone on what was going on. "What you are seeing is Falcon's subconscious. Legendary Super Saiyans are unique because they have not one, but two Saiyan souls inside them. One is the normal form that acts like any other Saiyan. But the other is a vicious monster that only cares about destroying anything in its path. It's there quarrel that causes the transformation to Golden Ape. The stress put on Falcon's body due to their fighting is so great that his body is forced to transform in order to cope."

"So I've got to versions inside me as well?" Broly questioned.

The Kai nodded. "The difference with you is that one of your halves took over before the other could develop."

It didn't take Broly long to realize what half that was. Since the day he was born his life had been a violent one, where he had to kill or be killed in order to survive. All that hate, all those battles, and all the anger were the perfect catalysts for his Primal half. His normal half had barely existed for a day when Primal made its appearance, after Broly was stabbed by one of King Vegeta's servants. But lately, he'd come to believe his normal half was making a slow comeback. And he knew why. He now fought with the feelings he'd developed for Marron and everyone else here instead of his anger and hate. Maybe his Primal days were numbered.

The Kai looked to everyone else. "The key to stopping him is to defeat Primal. Only then can we remove Falcon's tail. But the normal half needs help. Goku, catch." He tossed a small green stone to Goku, who easily caught it.

"What is this?" the Saiyan asked, curiously poking the stone.

"That stone will allow you to Instant Transmission you and Vegeta into Falcon mind. There you can help him defeat his Primal half," Supreme Kai explained.

Broly snorted. "Good luck with that. The Primal half is dominating the normal Falcon. What chance do you think those two have."

"Are you calling me weak?" Vegeta growled.

"I beat you to a pulp didn't I?" Broly mocked.

"That's enough you two. Broly shut up or I'll tell Marron you've been peeping at her in the shower," Bra warned.

Broly's eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

Bra crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I'd rather not speak of it. Besides we have to help Falcon right now."

Supreme Kai let out a small cough to get everyone's attention. "As I was saying. Yes Primal is more powerful right now. But that's where Jay comes in."

Everyone looked at her, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Me?"

The Kai nodded. "Primal feeds off Falcon's anger, sorrow, or the weakness of his other half. But the normal Falcon gets his power from the love of those he values most. And Jay, you are probably the one at the top. If he sees you, the Primal half will lose power and the normal half will become more powerful. With Goku and Vegeta's help he could easily beat Primal."

"Well, I've done it before. But that was a long time ago," Jay replied.

"Don't worry Jay. I'm sure Falcon could never forget about you," Goten complemented. In his eyes, a girl like Jay could sooth any monster.

A slight blush appeared on her face. "Thanks."

"He's broken free!" Kibito yelled.

Everyone looked at the ball, which had returned to the view of Falcon's body. Sure enough, the ape had escaped from the barrier and was on another angry rampage.

"You all know what to do. Now hurry!" Supreme Kai ordered frantically.

"Let's go Vegeta," Goku said, grabbing Vegeta's arm and using Instant Transmission to disappear to Falcon's subconscious.

Everyone else joined hands, Goten being the first to take Jay's while Bra grabbed the other. Kibito transported them back to Earth, where the rampaging ape waited.

((Earth))

The group winced when they arrived and were greeted by one of Falcon's mighty roars.

Broly frowned. "I think he missed us."

"Let's just hurry up and get to him. The sooner he sees Jay the sooner we can end this," Gohan ordered

"I think not," an all to familiar voice said. Suddenly, a white ki beam shot from the trees, hitting Gohan in the chest.

"Papa!" Pan yelled, hurrying to his side.

"Will you just leave us alone already?" Broly roared, glaring at Talon. The Draken looked a little beat up but otherwise unharmed.

Talon saw Jay and smirked. "My, my, I see you've got a new friend." His eyes traveled up and down Jay's body. He liked what he was seeing.

Goten growled and stepped in front of her. "Don't even think about it."

Talon chuckled. "Or what, you'll beat me up?"

"Goten, you and Bra get Jay out of here. We'll hold off Talon," Trunks whispered.

"You sure about this?" Bra whispered back.

Trunks nodded.

"Okay, Goten, Jay. We're getting out of here," she informed.

Broly was the first to power up and charged toward Talon. The Draken smirked and stepped to the side, avoiding Broly's first punch. Gohan and Trunks went Super Saiyan and moved in while Talon was distracted. Or so they thought. Talon blocked both their attacks with his wings then blew them back by spreading them out. Pan, Kilana, and Uub flitted behind him and let loose a few ki balls. He let them hit, chuckling, as they did no damage.

"This'll be fun," he said before launching his attack.

Bra, Goten, and Jay had already snuck away and had broken into a full run toward Falcon.

"Who was that guy?" Jay asked.

"Talon. He's a real bastard. He killed Trunks and has tried to kill the rest of us. He'd almost killed Falcon when he transformed. I guess he couldn't take on Falcon's change," Bra answered.

"Nothing could," Jay agreed.

"But I'm sure you'll fix that," Goten reassured, flashing the Son grin.

Bra shook her head. Yep, Jay had Goten hooked and didn't even know it. Poor girl.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the air above them. As they skidded to a halt Claw landed in front of them. "Where do you think you're going? And who's the new broad?" he asked, staring at Jay, doing the same as his brother had.

"Bra take Jay and get to Falcon. I'll handle him," Goten said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Goten are you crazy!" Bra yelled. Yep he was crazy, crazy about Jay that is.

"Just go already!" Goten ordered before charging toward Claw. He first fired a ki blast to distract Claw. Not fooled by this, Claw simply deflected it and stopped Goten's punch with his forearm. The Saiyan frowned before pulling back and coming back in with a roundhouse kick. Claw ducked then jumped back as Goten spun his body, coming out with an uppercut.

Goten let out a battle cry and flew at Claw raising his hands as if preparing to fire a ki beam. Claw prepared himself to deflect any ki attacks. Instead, Goten surprised the Draken by flying up to him and head butting him, making Claw stumble back in a daze. Then Goten brought his hands back and cupped them at his side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He fired his attack from pointblank range, engulfing Claw in blue ki. Or so he thought.

Claw suddenly appeared behind him and kneed the small of his back. He grabbed Goten's face so that he could slam the back of his head against the ground. "I wonder how many holes that hard head of your can make." He pulled Goten's head back up and slammed it against the ground again.

((With the girls))

"We shouldn't have left him," Jay said, looking back in the direction they had left Goten.

"Goten knew what he was doing. He just wanted to protect you," Bra replied.

A sad look appeared on Jay's face. "Will he be killed for protecting me as well?"

Bra gave her a questioning look. Obviously, Jay had lost someone close to her when, most likely, he was protecting her. And it was then she noticed the bite mark on the junction of Jay's neck and shoulder. She came to the same realization Pan and Trunks had. Goten may have a major roadblock in his attempts at winning Jay over. It all depended on how much she loved the guy who gave it to her? Whoever he was.

((With Talon))

"Pathetic," he said as he tossed Trunks' unconscious body close to where Pan and Kilana lay. Uub was also out cold. Gohan was standing but clutching his shattered right arm. He was in no condition to continue. And Broly was struggling to stay on one knee.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Talon said before taking off in the direction he sensed Jay and Bra going.

"Damit," Broly growled.

Gohan fell to one knee. "He got us good. We definitely need help."

"I'm going after him," Broly replied, rising shakily to his feet.

"Broly," Gohan called.

Broly looked at him.

"Catch." Gohan tossed something to him.

Broly caught it and looked at it. It was a Senzu Bean.

"It's the last one. Use it and try to hold Talon off as long as you can." With that, Gohan fell flat on his face.

For a moment, Broly just stood there looking at Gohan's unconscious body. He then looked at the bean in his hand. It surprised him how willingly Gohan had given it to him. Considering he was once their fiercest enemy getting this was a big surprise. Had he really changed that much? He shrugged and ate the bean. A second after swallowing his body surged with rejuvenated power.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll rip their wings out for ya." He took off after the Draken.

((With Bra and Jay))

The two were closing the distance between them and Falcon, who was currently stomping his way toward the city, ripping trees up as he went.

"I still have nightmares about him like this," Jay said as they flew to catch up with him.

"Like Goten said, we'll fix this. And then you and Falcon can…AAHHH!" Bra cried as a ki blast hit her back, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Bra!" Jay yelled before zipping down and catching her.

"That was for embarrassing me," Talon said, hovering over them.

Jay glared at him. She was a sweet girl who never liked the thought of hating anything. But she just couldn't bring herself to like anything about the white-haired warrior looking down at them.

"What are you talking about?" Bra groaned as she rose to her knees.

Talon raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Bra demanded.

"It doesn't really matter. You'll be dead soon." With that, he flew down at them. Jay stepped in front of Bra but Talon knocked her to the side by backhanding her across the face. He then did a flip and slammed his foot into Bra's stomach. The wind was knocked out of her; blood spurted from her mouth. Talon smirked at the sight. She'd caught him off guard and he'd been weakened by his tussle with Falcon.

He heard a growl and looked at Jay. "So you want some to."

Jay narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance.

In the blink of an eye, Talon kneed her stomach, causing her to double over. He brought his elbow up and slammed it against the back of her skull, knocking her to the ground. She groaned and tried to push herself up. She'd never felt such power behind a hit. Talon grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet.

"You seem familiar," he said, looking carefully at her face.

She opened her eyes and he gasped when he saw that they were green. She then let out a battle cry, her body erupting in golden energy that blew him back. When he recovered a now Super Saiyan Jay charged in, fist raised. He prepared himself to block the punch. But when she came within range she instead brought her leg up and slammed her shin in one of his few weak spots.

As she drew back he fell to his knees clutching himself. "Damn…you."

She bowed apologetically. "Sorry, I don't condone low blows but you left me no choice. And to be honest, I think you deserved it."

He growled and tried to lunge at her, only to end up in the fetal position when a sharp pain erupted from his family jewels. _Damn that woman! _She'd kicked him hard.

Jay hurried over to Bra, who had been slowly pushing herself up but stopped when transformed. She could only star at Falcon's sister as she pulled one of her arms over his shoulders and lifted her up.

"Jay, you're a Super Saiyan," she said breathlessly.

Jay blinked curiously at her. "It that what this form is called? I attained it during my training in Other World."

"Wow. You look stunning," Bra replied. _Goten will flip when he sees her like this_.

"We should get to my brother. He'll reach that city soon." She continued her pursuit of her big brother, wondering how Goku and Vegeta were doing.

((Inside Falcon's mind))

"This place is weird," Goku said as he looked at the landscape around him. There is no easy way to describe it. The sky is a mix of different colors that change every three seconds. If you could call it that. They were on a small piece of land floating in the empty space. Around them were other floating objects, each a memory. There were portraits of people he'd met, their condition determined by how Falcon had liked or remembered them. Forgotten people had turned to dust. Vegeta narrowed his eye when he noticed a picture of a girl that looked remarkably like Bra with a heart shaped picture frame around it. Bra's golden frame looked normal except for the small heart in the upper right hand corner. It wasn't much but it made Vegeta promise himself to keep a close eye on Falcon from now on. Also in the space floated buildings and worlds Falcon had visited. The grandest were the palaces, especially the one from Saiya.

"You think my head is like this?" Goku asked, rubbing his head.

Vegeta snorted. "Of course not. It's empty remember?"

Goku pouted. "Hey, that wasn't very nice Vegeta."

"Quit your whining. We need to find those two and quickly," he ordered.

"Do you think there's a place to eat in here?" Goku asked.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Vegeta roared.

Goku whimpered. "But I'm hungry Vegeta."

This didn't help in calming Vegeta. "You're always hungry!" Goku hadn't seen Vegeta's head this big since he learned of the kiss Bulma had to give Old Kai.

Of course, there was one thing that could deter Goku's attention from his angry friend. "Hey, I recognize that place," he said, pointing to a restaurant they had gone to with Falcon.

Vegeta only growled as Goku hurried by him toward the building. "Must…not…kill."

Goku had gotten halfway there when the restaurant suddenly exploded. As he skidded to a halt and Vegeta spun around, someone crashed into the ground into front of him.

They heard a groan as that someone rose to his feet. The two gasped. "Falcon!"

He turned to them, a surprised look on his face. "What are you two doing here?" He looked at their portraits. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, we were sent to help…" Goku stopped talking when a psychotic laugh echoed through the air.

They all looked up and saw Primal floating down to them. "What's the matter Pansy? Am I still to much for you?"

Light Falcon (LF from now on) glared at him. "I'll send you right back to that hole of yours." He pointed to a large swirling black hole among the various colors. It was brimming with evil energy, perhaps more evil than Goku and Vegeta had ever sensed before.

Primal laughed. "Oh now my other half. I'm sending you over there." He charged, fisting his huge hands in anticipation.

"Oh no you don't!" Super Saiyan 3 Goku said as he flew in from the side, kicking Primal in the face and sending him crashing into another floating piece if land.

"What are you doing?" LF asked.

"What does it look like? We're helping you," Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta said, walking up to them.

LF blinked in surprise. "You two are the real Goku and Vegeta."

"It's Vegeta and Goku and yes, we were sent here to help," Vegeta answered.

"Well then you can you can leave. I don't want anyone else getting involved in this," LF replied.

"We're helping whether you like it or not," Vegeta growled.

"Oh boys!"

They looked to the side just as Prima came barreling in, punching them both in the faces. He continued toward Goku and threw a punch. Goku ducked to the side then kicked him in the stomach. Primal smirked and puffed his chest out, blowing Goku back with a shockwave of power.

Vegeta and LF flew to his side.

"He's tough alright," said Goku.

LF flew in front of them. "That's why I told you to leave."

"Come on Falcon. Let us help you," Goku replied.

LF thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Alright, but be careful."

Vegeta smirked. "Let's attack him at once."

And they did. The three charged Falcon's dark half with a mighty battle cry. They threw punches, kicks, and ki at the evil Saiyan but to no avail. He blocked or dodged all their attacks and came back with simple yet powerful blows of his own. He knocked them all back then attacked each one of them individually. Vegeta was knocked into a demon palace, Goku into another restaurant, and LF into another floating piece of land.

Undeterred, the three powered up and went in again. They had to stop him. He was a threat to the entire universe. Should they lose, a new terrible legend will be born. They only hoped Jay would reach him in time.

((Outside))

Jay was closing in on Falcon, still holding onto Bra.

"FALCON!" they both yelled.

Falcon spun around, letting out a mighty roar when he did. Both girls were almost blown back by the gush of wind.

Bra removed herself from Jay's grasp so that the worried sister could float up to Falcon's eye level.

"Falcon, please calm down," Jay yelled.

Falcon growled back, preparing another ki beam.

"Falcon it's me, your little sister, IT"S JAY."

The look on the apes face turned to one of surprise. He took a step closer so that she was only a few feet from the end of his snout. He took a few sniffs, instantly recognizing his sister's heavenly sent.

She smiled. "I'm back big brother. Everything's going to be okay." She gently pat his nose and he let out what could have been a pure.

Bra sighed in relief. "Good work Jay."

((Falcon's mind))

Primal was about to punch Vegeta when his body suddenly lurched in pain. "What the?"

A bright light appeared in the sky. It opened a hole through which they saw what Falcon's body saw.

LF's heart skipped a beat. "Jay?"

"She's supposed to be dead!" Primal yelled.

It was her. Her sweet smile was on her face as she stroked the ape's snout, soothing the rage that had consumed it.

"Look Vegeta," Goku said, pointing at Primal.

The evil half was starting to shrink. He was weakening They then looked at LF, who had a brightening golden glow around him. He turned to Primal, a smirk on his face.

"Good to have you back sister," he mumbled before attacking.

"NNOOOO!" Primal yelled before LF's fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

((Back outside))

"Should we cut his tail off now?" Bra asked, floating up next to Jay.

"I think we should wait till your father and Goku get out," Jay answered.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about this big fella killing us," Bra said, stroking Falcon's snout.

Jay looked at her and noticed the look on Bra's face as she stroked Falcon. A knowing smile appeared on the full Saiyan's face.

It disappeared along with Bra's look when a white ki beam suddenly engulfed them, blowing them out of the sky. The ape's eyes widened.

"That was for the low blow!" Talon yelled. Big mistake. Falcon spun around, his glowing red eyes glaring right at the Draken. "Oh shit."

He barely dodged Falcon's first beam. The enraged ape charged toward him, firing ki beam after ki beam at him. Talon flew at top speed, trying to get away from the giant ape. Maybe blasting the girls wasn't such a good idea.

((Falcon's mind))

"It ends now," LF yelled, going in for a final kick that would knock Primal back into his hole. But went his foot landed on him, nothing happened. LF felt the power start to leave him. And Primal's muscles were getting bigger again. "Oh know."

Primal smirked. "Oh yes. Guess who's back in town?"

He then punched LF in the face and followed it up with a ki ball at pointblank range.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded.

"Talon, that's what," said Goku as he looked at the hole in the sky through which they could see the outside world.

Vegeta took a step forward. "Come on. He'll need our help if he's going to stop Primal. Then maybe this battle between souls can stop."

Goku was about to follow when he realized something. Two souls, one body. That's what LF and Primal were. But what if… "That's it!"

"What's it?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll be right back Vegeta," Goku said before disappearing.

((Other World))

"Goku what are you doing here?" Old Kai asked as the Saiyan appeared before the three of them.

"I need something from you guys," Goku replied.

((Falcon's mind))

Vegeta could only watch as LF was slammed against object after object as Primal swung him around like a rag doll, laughing the entire time. Goku had better hurry up with whatever he was doing.

The said Saiyan suddenly reappeared next to him. "I'm back!"

Vegeta glared at him. "Took you long enough. What'd you get anyway?"

"These," Goku replied, opening his hand. Vegeta's eyes widened. It was the Fusion Earring, the ones they used to become Vegito.

"You realize that's a permanent fusion right?"

Goku nodded.

"They we should only use it as a last resort! I'm not going to share the same body as you forever unless I have no other choice!" the prince bellowed.

"Who says they're for us?" Goku asked slyly.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to where Primal and LF fought, suddenly realizing what Goku had in mind.

Review please. And don't forget THE NEXT BROLY MOVIE IS COMING OUT ON TUESDAY!


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"No way," Vegeta said in a somewhat dazed voice.

Goku blinked in confusion. "I don't see what's wrong with fusing them. If there's only on Falcon in here then they'll never fight again."

"I meant there's no way you could come up with such an ingenious plan," Vegeta replied.

Goku smiled. "Thanks Vegeta. Now give this one to the good half and I'll try to get this on Primal."

Vegeta nodded, accepting the earring Goku held out to him. As Goku flew off to find the right position Vegeta flew to where LF stood scanning around for his other half. "Hey you."

LF looked at him. "What is it Vegeta?"

"Catch," he responded, tossing the earring to him.

LF caught it and looked questioningly at it. "What is this?"

"Just put it on your right ear," Vegeta ordered.

"Is it supposed to give me more power?" LF asked.

Vegeta nodded. "It will, soon enough."

LF gave him another glance then looked at the earring. With a shrug he clipped it to his right ear. "Now what?"

"Wait," was Vegeta's simple reply.

Goku found Primal gathering a ki blast in his hand as he watched the exchange between Vegeta and LF. When LF pout it on the evil half smirked and readied his hand in the firing position.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled as he flew in, powering up to Level 3 and kicked Primal's face. Primal was knocked back by the blow and tried to brush it off. But Goku followed up his first attack with a punch to his stomach followed by and uppercut to his jaw when Primal doubled over. Primal was launched straight up and let out a growl before coming to a halt. He glared at Goku only to see no trace of the other Saiyan. Goku suddenly appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. Primal cried out in pain as he plummeted to the ground, crashing into the spa Falcon had visited with everyone else.

Goku spread both hands to the side, gathering ki in them. When he saw Primal start to rise from the debris he let loose a barrage of ki balls. They all converged on the ruins of the spa, covering it in hundreds of explosions. Goku knew he had to weaken Prima enough for him to get close and put the earring on. So, he increased the intensity of his barrage, sending thousands more ki balls down onto the evil half.

His eyes widened when he heard a series of echoing laughs louder than all the explosions coming from the debris. Suddenly, Primal came flying out of the explosions, a ki ball in his right hand. He threw I at Goku, who could only cross his arms in front of him and brace for impact. It hit with devastating power, almost causing Goku to lose grip on the earring. This was definitely not the time to lose it like he had against Buu. From the cloud of smoke that had developed in front of him due to the explosion came out Primal, his fist raised. He punched Goku in the face, following it up with a punch to the stomach, a head butt, a knee to the stomach, and finally slamming both fists into Goku's back. Goku plummeted down onto a small piece of floating land.

Primal let out a psychotic laugh that would have made Broly proud before flying down towards Goku, fist out and ready for a beat down. He suddenly let out a cry as the wind was knocked out of him due to the foot LF had slammed into his stomach. Lf pulled back, flipped over and pointed both hands towards him. Primal could only widen his eyes before Lf fired a blast directly into his face.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled flying to Goku's side.

"I'm okay," Goku said, rubbing his sore face. "That guy can punch."

They heard a cry of pain and looked up just in time to see LF go crashing into a strange castle. Primal laughed and flew in after him.

"Do you still have it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied with a nod, showing him the earring.

"Come on," Vegeta ordered, going Level 3 before flying to the hole in the side of the castle.

They entered a large thrown room with stained-glass windows on both walls, illuminating the place in colorful lights. They saw the two combatants zipping around at high speed, appearing as blurs as they fought in the throne room. But that quickly came to an end when Primal landed a kick to LF's stomach, sending the good half crashing through the double doors at the entrance.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. The two flew towards Primal hoping to give LF time to recover.

Vegeta went for a kick to the face. Which was stopped when Primal caught him by the shin. At the same time, Goku flew down and up, hoping to avoid Primal's defenses. Instead, all he got was a boot to the face. Primal powered up, blowing them both back. The intense glow his body let off forced the other two to shield their eyes. He capitalized on this by firing a ki ball at each of them. Vegeta was hit in the stomach and Goku in the face. Both crashed to the ground.

Primal let out a triumphant laugh as he looked down at the two broken Saiyans. Then he heard a battle cry from behind and spun around. What greeted him was a roundhouse kick to the face, courtesy of LF. The force of the blow knocked Primal to the side, sending him plummeting through one of the windows and back outside.

LF flew down to where Goku and Vegeta were rising to their feet.

"He's too powerful," Vegeta groaned.

"Come on guys, we can't give up. Everyone's counting on us," argued Goku.

Suddenly, they noticed a change in the light outside. There was suddenly a crimson glow illuminating the strange landscape.

LF's eyes widened. "Everyone out!"

Primal let out another laugh and threw the large ki ball he'd made at the castle. It torn into the structure, vaporizing stone, glass, and metal before exploding in a brilliant flash of crimson ki. Primal reared his head back and let out a deeper, more psychotic laugh.

((Outside))

Broly gritted his teeth as Claw's fist slammed into his arm. The Draken pulled back and came in with a series of kicks, all of which Broly blocked by crossing his massive arms. He'd come across Goten getting the beating of his life from the red-haired Draken. Naturally, he'd intervened. Everyone else had arrived on the scene and they had split into two groups. Goten, Trunks, and Pan went to help Bra and Jay while Gohan and Uub stayed behind to help Broly. Kilana had left to warn the city and get as many people out as quickly as possible. Falcon was currently distracted by Talon but he still posed a huge threat to the nearest city.

Tired of his arms getting pounded, Broly powered up, knocking Claw off balance. Uub took that moment to come in and kick the Draken's back. Broly ducked, allowing Claw to fly over him and toward Gohan and his Kamehameha. The half-Saiyan fired at point-blank range, engulfing Claw in blue ki.

The other two lost sight of him within the smoke and dirt kicked up by the blast. But they heard it, the sound of fist hitting flesh followed by a cry of pain from Gohan. His limp body was tossed out of the smoke, into Uub's arms.

"What happened?" demanded Broly.

"Foolish Saiyan," said Claw, emerging form the smoke with a cocky grin on his face.

Broly growled and got into a fighting stance. "How?"

Claw spread out his wings. "Have you forgotten how indestructible these things are? I just closed them in front of me and easy blocked your friend's attack."

"Block this!" Broly yelled before charging forward, gathering a ki blast in his hand. "BLASTER SHELL!"

Claw chuckled and did a back flip over the blast. As he came out, he kicked the ki ball, sending it right back to Broly. The Saiyan grunted as he caught the attack, struggling to keep it from exploding against him. Using all his willpower, he tossed it into the air, out of harms way. He suddenly realized Claw had been using it as a distraction to charge in for an attack. Broly was wide open.

That is, until Uub flew up to Broly's blast and used a bicycle kick to send it right back to Claw. Caught completely by surprise, Claw hit it head-on, blowing him back towards a tree. Gohan was waiting with another Kamehameha. This time, Claw couldn't block it. He traveled up with the attack before it exploded.

Gohan and Uub flashed each other victory signs while Broly smirked in agreement. They'd gotten Claw good.

Their confidence was quickly shattered, however, when Claw powered up, blowing away the smoke around him. He glared at them and disappeared. Uub let out a cry of pain as Claw's fist slammed into his back. He then pressed the palm of his hand onto Uub's back and fired. Fortunately for Uub, Gohan was there to catch him.

"You'll all pay for that," Claw growled.

Broly fisted his hands. "Allow me to make change for ya."

((With the girls))

Bra couldn't help but smirk as she watched frantically dodge another of Falcon's blast. Sure Falcon was out of control again, but Talon was probably going to get the beating of his life. And he deserved it after all the pain he'd caused. She looked over to Jay, who had a more worried expression on her face. Even Bra had to admit, Jay looked stunning in gold hair. And the innocent look in those green eyes of hers only heightened her beauty. Okay Bra admitted it Jay was the prettier girl. She was related to Falcon after all, the most gorgeous guy Bra had ever laid eyes on.

"Something wrong Jay?" Bra asked.

"I'm just worried about my brother," Jay replied.

Bra placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dad and Goku will help him out of this."

"I just don't like seeing him like this. People called him a monster. And I know he'd anything but one," said Jay.

"We all know that Jay. We're his friends," Bra said reassuringly.

Jay smiled. "Thanks Bra."

Bra blinked. "For what?"

"For helping my brother like this. I'm glad he found such a nice girlfriend."

Bra blushed. "Um…he's not my boyfriend yet."

This time it was Jay's turn to blink in surprise.

What would she do now? Should she tell Jay how she felt for her brother?

Luckily for her, three other Saiyans arrived on the scene.

"So we're…Jay!" Pan said, coming a halt when she got a good look at her.

Trunks and Goten also came to a halt, gazing in both shock and admiration at the female Super Saiyan.

Jay tilted her head with a cute clueless look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Jay, you're a…" Goten started but was too stunned to finish.

"Super Saiyan," Pan finished for him.

"Oh, Bra already told me about that," Jay replied, flashing them a smile.

"How did you do it?" Pan asked excitedly, rushing up to Jay.

Jay seemed a little freaked out. "I'm not to sure myself Pan."

Pan spun around to face Goten and Trunks. "See you guys a girl can become a Super Saiyan!"

Trunks and Goten were too busy staring at Jay to hear Pan.

"So, what about Talon?" Jay asked, wanting to change the subject. All this attention was embarrassing for the modest Saiyan.

"What about him? We'll just let Falcon chase him around," Bra answered.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Goten asked.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Trunks retorted.

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Good point."

Talon wasn't quite enjoying himself as much as the onlookers as he did a barrel roll to avoid Falcon's next beam attack. How much worse could this day get. First he gets humiliated by two girls who can go Super Saiyan and now he's got a giant golden monkey after him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was Talon, the mightiest warrior in Chaos Kai's army. He'll admit he'd been caught completely by surprise when the girls transformed and was overconfident against them, part of the reason they could take him on. But had he been taking it seriously they wouldn't stand a chance. It was time he took this battle into his own hands.

He spun around and powered up, surrounding his body in an orb of white in. Still in the orb, he rocketed towards the ape and slammed into Falcon's stomach. It stopped Falcon in his tracks. Talon chuckled and flew up, connecting with Falcon's jaw causing the ape to stumble back. He took the offensive zipping around Falcon and hitting him again and again.

Everyone gasped.

"We have to help him," Jay said before flying towards them.

Goten immediately followed her, with Bra, Pan, and Trunks taking up the rear. What was taking Goku and Vegeta?

((Falcon's mind))

Goku groaned and pushed himself from the debris. It felt like a planet had rammed into him. He looked around for the others. LF was already standing and Vegeta was on one knee.

"You guys okay?"

"Of course I am," Vegeta growled.

"For the most part," LF replied.

They heard Primal's laughing and looked up at him.

"How do we stop him?" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

Goku looked at the earring in his hand. He'd managed to hold onto it. "You two try and distract him. Leave the rest to me."

LF nodded and flew up towards Primal. Vegeta cast Goku one last glance before following. The two went up side-by-side, gathering ki in their hands. "CRIMSON BANG!" "FINAL SHINE!"

Primal smirked as he watched the two attacks rocket towards him. He quickly gathered a massive ki ball in his hand and threw it forward to meet their attacks. The resulting explosion sent shockwaves reverberating out in all directions. He knew he had stopped their attacks but couldn't pinpoint their locations.

Imagine his surprise when he found himself in a headlock.

"Got ya," Goku said triumphantly.

Primal growled, reached up, grabbed Goku by his hair, and tossed him forward. Vegeta and LF caught him.

Primal smirked. "Now you all die. And you my wimpy half will get sealed away in darkness."

Goku chuckled. "Let's go Vegeta." He grabbed Vegeta's hand, placed two fingers on his forehead, and disappeared.

LF's eyes widened.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Primal was suddenly aware of something on his left ear.

LF had seen Goku slip the thing on when he had Primal in a headlock. Suddenly the earring flashed. Both warriors gasped as their bodies were propelled towards each other. They couldn't move, couldn't struggle against the force.

They slammed into each other and everything was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

((Outside))

Jay and the others were halfway to Falcon when Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Daddy?" Bra said, coming to a halt.

"What happened in there?" Trunks asked.

Goku grinned and looked at the ape. "Mission accomplished."

Talon went in for another his only to bounce off Falcon's body. Puzzled he looked up and his eyes widened. The ape's entire body had gone rigid. It's blood red eyes had widened, staring off into space. Something was up.

Then he saw it. A crack appeared across Falcon's face from the left side of his jaw up to the right side of his forehead. Another soon followed and spread across his body. Cracks appeared on his torso, his arms, and his legs. It was as if something was hatching out from inside. Soon his body was covered from head to toe in them. They suddenly stopped appearing. Then, light started to pour out from them. At first it was only a few rays but in less than a minute Falcon's body was radiating with blinding light. Everyone shielded his or her eyes. Broly and Claw stopped fighting and looked up along with Gohan and Uub. In the city, Kilana leapt to the top of a skyscraper to look at a strange light that had appeared out of nowhere.

The ape roared and suddenly and violently exploded, its body having been overcome by the sudden rush of power. The sky was now filled with tiny specks of golden glowing ki.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"I think Falcon blew up," Trunks answered.

Talon looked around uneasily. Falcon's power signature had disappeared yet he could feel the Saiyan all around him.

The millions of specks suddenly stopped and stayed in place for a few seconds. To everyone's amazement, they started flying towards a single point in the sky, creating millions of streaks before combining to form a ball of golden ki.

The ki ball erupted with power, sending shockwaves out on all directions. Everyone was blown back, even Talon. Even though he struggled he could stand against such power. But he managed to keep and eye on the ball.

What happened next would change everything.

The ball was starting to take the shape of something. As he stared carefully he realized it was a body, curled up in a fetid position. _It can't be!_

His heart skipped a beat when he saw them, two glowing red eyes where the face was. The legs shot out, the arms spread to the sides, and Falcon's reared his head back, letting out a sound that sounded like a mix between a battle cry and the ape roar. The glowing body's head erupted with ki that first flew straight up then down over his back. He tossed his head from side to side as it lengthened; forming what Talon knew was his hair. But it was those eye, those glowing red eyes that brightened with each second that held the Draken's attention. Those eyes suddenly widened and the ki exploded, blocking Falcon completely from view.

When Talon looked there was smoke surrounding Falcon's body. But he didn't need to see the Saiyan to know something had changed. He'd never sensed such a huge power before. Everyone else sensed it to. On New Namek they turned their heads towards Earth. In Other World everyone froze in place, sensing a new power. In HFIL the villains looked to the sky, wondering where such power could come from.

"Talon, I will make you pay," a familiar voice said from the smoke.

Talon backed away as the smoke blew away. What he and the others saw took their breath away.

For years, Falcon had been two souls in one body. One was Light Falcon, an exceptional Saiyan who fought for what was right. The other was Primal, a monster who destroyed anything in his path. Both had their strengths and weaknesses. Both had incredible power. But they had used it to fight for control, doing more damage than good to their body. They just couldn't get along. They hated each other. But now they were no more. There was only one Saiyan soul now, only one complete being. The battle was over. There was only piece. And when they combined, so did their power. This new being had that power, making him all but unstoppable.

His long golden hair reached all the way to his knees in wild, spiky tufts. His two front bangs on the sides of his face now reached all the way down to his waist while the two behind each went to his chest. His boots, pants, and sash were back now, but his top and vest weren't. In their place was fur, golden fur that covered his body save for his chest, hands, and face. Then he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of blood red pools with glowing emerald green pupils.

Falcon had been reborn. He'd done what no other Legendary Super Saiyan had done. He'd taken his two halves and combined them into one. A new legend had been born. Falcon had finally attained the ultimate power of the Saiyan race…

True Legendary Super Saiyan

Review please.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Talon was literally speechless. One second he was fighting a giant rampaging ape and the next he was looking at some kind of Super Falcon with longer hair and gold fur all over his body. And that power, he'd never sensed anything so great before.

Falcon simply floated in place looking calmly at Talon with his red eyes. "I made a promise Talon, that I would make you pay for all the pain you've caused. Now there's no running away for you. It ends today."

The Draken narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. You won't take me down that easily. And besides, I'm not easy to kill."

"We'll see about that," Falcon replied.

Talon shrugged. "I guess we will. I've never liked you. I've despised you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Falcon narrowed hi eyes. "The feeling's mutual. I can't see how anything can sink as low as you."

The white-haired warrior chuckled. "It's all about power my friend. In the Demon World the more powerful you are the better your chances of survival. And when Chaos Kai rules over it and this universe, everything and everyone will be part of one endless playground. Besides, there is something, or should I say someone, I just can't give up. Of course you could never understand that. No matter what you say or do you'll always have a heart of steel. What's the point of your existence now? So far you've fought for survival. What kind of life is it when all you fight for is the chance to see the next dawn?"

"You're right," Falcon replied, surprising Talon. "I only fought to stay alive and nothing more. Don't ask me why, most of the time I wanted to be killed. But my instincts wouldn't allow me to go down without a fight. Unfortunately for most of my opponents, I outfought them. I really didn't have any real purpose when I fought. I was back to the most basic instinct, the will to survive."

Talon couldn't refute that. And in his experience, the most rare and dangerous type of warrior is one with nothing to lose and no real purpose but refuses to die. They fought with ferocity unmatched by any other. Falcon was the most dangerous of them all. Now he was even more dangerous. Talon needed a little more time to consider a strategy.

"But that's all changed," Falcon said, looking to where Jay, Bra, Pan, Trunks, and Goten stared at him in stunned silence. "I have something new to fight for now. And the reason I fought in life has returned. I'm not going to let you harm a hair on any of them. Especially not Jay. And as long as I can still breath, I'll stop you at every turn. When I'm through with you and Claw I'm going after Chaos Kai himself."

Talon laughed. "Good luck with that you fool! I'll admit that not even my power can equal his. And it takes a lot to impress a member of a warrior race such as myself. But you won't even get through me so what chance do you have against him?"

Falcon shrugged. "I don't stack the odds until I fight him face-to-face. Until then, I'll hunt him down no matter what hole he tries to hide under."

"Even with this new power you still won't be enough to stop him. He doesn't rely on physical power to defeat his enemies. And he's only lost once," Talon warned.

"Enough talking. I know you're just stalling Talon. But let me assure you, no matter what plan you come up with to fight me, it'll be completely useless," Falcon replied.

Talon mentally kicked himself. He should have known a warrior of Falcon's caliber would figure out his plan. No matter, he'd already come up with one. Falcon's current position left him wide open for an attack from any angle. And Talon specialized in a 360 attack. Now it was time to put his strategy into action.

"You've caught me Shadow Reaper. I congratulate you on that. Of course nothing has ever really gotten passed you has it? And don't think you're new power will be enough. I haven't even been using 1 of my power so far. I've just been playing with you all. But I'm sure maybe 3 will be enough." With that, he powered up, his body erupting in white ki.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. He knew it wasn't a bluff either. The Draken probably had that much power. How else would he have become the leader of Chaos Kai's armies?

Talon smiled and snapped his fingers, causing the air in front of Falcon to explode. Chuckling, he started snapping again and again, engulfing Falcon in explosion after explosion. Falcon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Talon finished with a snap of both hands, creating the biggest explosion so far to finish the attack off.

Hi smirk disappeared when he saw Falcon floating in place, completely unharmed. He hadn't even changed his position.

Talon gritted his teeth and growled. "In that case…" He resumed snapping his fingers, once again engulfing the Saiyan in explosions. But this time, he grabbed the handle of his sword and charged forward, intent on slicing the Saiyan right across his torso. He made out Falcon's body in the smoke and smirked. Laughing, he brought his sword down.

Only to have it stopped. But Falcon didn't have his sword. And Talon could tell the Saiyan still hadn't changed his position. Then how could he have stopped it?

His answer came when a gust of wind blew the smoke away. His heart skipped not one, but two beats. Falcon hadn't caught it, and definitely hadn't stopped it with his sword. What had stopped Talon's mighty blade was Falcon's ki. His sword had hit Falcon's left shoulder, right where he wanted it. But the golden glow around Falcon had stopped his sword, without Falcon having to even lift a finger.

Falcon looked him right in the eyes with a "what was that?" expression on his face. He actually looked bored.

He brought his sword back and down, hitting Falcon's hip. Again, his sword was stopped. Letting out a growl he swung again and again, wanting nothing more than to cut Falcon wide open. Each blow was stopped. And Falcon simply stayed in place, not even flinching when the blows hit. Talon finally pulled back completely, panting for breath as he glared at Falcon.

"Is that all?" Falcon asked.

Talon growled and raised his sword for a mighty swing. With blinding speed, Falcon's fist shot out and punched him quickly in the face. Talon was stopped dead in his tracks as his head jerked back from the force of the blow. He couldn't even think straight anymore.

Just as quickly, Falcon punched his stomach, causing him to double over. Falcon then drew his hand back, and backhanded Talon across the face, sending the Draken plummeting to the ground.

Talon groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore face. _How can he have so much power?_

"Talon."

He gasped and looked up to find Falcon looming over him. He quickly snapped his fingers, creating an explosion right around Falcon's head. He soon found his breath cut off as Falcon's hand closed around his throat. Panicked, the Draken clawed at Falcon's arm, trying in vain to loosen the Saiyan's gripe. Not even phased, Falcon lifted the Draken up and held him up at arm's length. Talon kicked his stomach but only ended up with a sore toe. It was like Falcon was made of metal now.

Suddenly, Falcon let him go, and he stayed in the air for a second. He would have started falling to the ground if Falcon hadn't brought his knee right into Talon's stomach. He pulled back and let the Draken fall the ground, clutching his stomach. As Talon looked up at him, Falcon brought his right foot back and kicked Talon's stomach, propelling him ten feet into the air. The Saiyan followed it up by going up after him, punching him in the stomach. As blood spurted out from Talon's mouth, he rockets high into the air. Falcon bent his knees slightly before teleporting right above the approaching Draken. He did a front flip, slamming his heal against Talon's back, sending him back down towards the ground. Once again Falcon teleported into Talon's path, bringing his fist up when he landed. Talon's seemed to pop out when his stomach slammed against Falcon's waiting fist.

Falcon then used a small ki wave to blow hi a few feet high. Narrowing his eyes, he kicked Talon's face, sending him flying high into the air.

He pointed his right hand towards Talon's body and gathered ki in it. "CRIMSON BANG!" The biggest red ki beam he'd ever made fired from his hand, flying directly towards Talon.

"This is it!" said Trunks.

Pan smiled. "About time. Talon's had it coming."

"You're brother kicked ass," Goten said to Jay.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They saw Talon disappear into the beam and let out a cheer.

Falcon wasn't celebrating. He turned his attention to a spot to the right of where Talon had been.

"Good work…Claw," Talon panted as his brother helped him away from the attack.

"Once he finishes you, he'll come after me," Claw replied, handing him his sword.

"He's not going to me," Talon said before charging toward Falcon.

"He's alive!" Bra yelled.

They all watched in stunned silence as Talon flew to where Falcon waited. None of them had noticed Jay's disappearance.

Talon first used a downward swing, which Falcon sidestepped to avoid. Undaunted, Talon swung to the right, forcing Falcon to lean his body to the right to duck under it. He dodged each of Talon's mighty swings, his power growing with each second. After such an attack he should have been weakened. Yet Talon could tell Falcon's power hadn't increased at all. He could probably fire off dozens more like it, even bigger.

"Falcon!"

They both looked up and saw Jay hovering in the air, Falcon's sword in her hands.

"Catch," she threw the sword towards them.

Before Talon could make a move, Falcon leapt up over him and expertly caught the S Blade. Talon had just enough time to bring up his sword, stopping Falcon's first downward swing. He pushed Falcon back and used his own swing, clashing swords briefly with him before teleporting away. The two continued their battle at high speed.

Jay struggled to keep up with them, amazed by their speed. _Wow, Falcon's so fast now!_

Talon knew he had to find a weakness in Falcon's defenses or he wouldn't come out of this alive. But what could he do. Falcon's new power was too much for him now. And he didn't have the time to power up, bringing out his own power.

But then he saw Jay out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and snapped his fingers, creating an explosion right in front of her.

She cried out as she was blasted back from the force of the explosion.

"Jay!" Goten said before flying at top speed towards her.

"Goten wait," Goku said, him and Gohan giving chase.

He saw Falcon hesitate as he looked worriedly at his sister. He kicked him right in the face as hard as he could, sending Falcon flying back. Laughing, he charged toward Jay, intent on doing some serious damage to Falcon, not physically, but emotionally.

But Falcon had been barely phased by Talon's blow. After quickly recovering, he flitted right in front of his sister. Talon's eyes widened when he saw Falcon bring his sword up. He couldn't stop himself. The tip of Falcon's sword hit right in the center above his collarbone, traveled through and went out the other side, impaling the Draken.

Talon's blood ran down the blade of Falcon's sword before dripping to the ground. He stared right into Falcon's eyes with a mix of shock and anger.

Narrowing his red eyes, Falcon pulled his sword out. Talon's body jerked back and he fell to the ground, landing on his back, his eyes closed.

"Alright!" Bra yelled happily.

"He really did it!" Pan cheered.

Falcon looked at Jay. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah big brother."

He suddenly heard some chuckling from Talon's body. He looked back down, surprised to find the Draken looking right back at him. As Claw landed next to him, Talon rose to his feet.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "No way."

"Surprised? Don't be. We Drakens aren't that easy to kill. We'll fight again Shadow Reaper, though the battle won't be so one-sided. Come brother, we've done enough for today." With that, the two took to the air and disappeared.

Falcon shook his head and sheathed his sword. He waited until he knew they were gone. "I'll be waiting." He then reverted back to his normal form and fell to the ground, landing face-first.

"Falcon!" Bra and Jay said at the same time, rushing towards him. Being more powerful, Jay reached him first.

"Is he okay?" Bra asked

Jay blinked in surprise. "He's…sleeping."

"Well it looks like those two won't bother us for a while," Broly said, arriving on the scene with Uub.

"Let's get him to a bed. He's been through a lot today," Goku suggested. He and Vegeta hosted him onto their shoulders. Everyone took to the air and flew back to Capsule Corp.

((Capsule Corp))

"How is he?" Jay asked worriedly.

Bulma smiled at her. "He's just fine. Like you said, he's just asleep."

"I think we've discovered the only weakness of True Legendary Super Saiyan," Goku said.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Well, while he is practically invincible in that form and his energy is always rising, when he returns to normal his body needs to regain that lost energy. He may be out for a while," Goku answered.

"Then we'll just have to take good care of him," Bra said, stroking Falcon's cheek.

Vegeta frowned. "We can't let the enemy find out about this."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

So, they patched their wounds and prepared themselves for the next fight. Falcon may have new power, but this war was far from over. Like Talon had said, the real war hadn't even begun. And as they looked over Falcon's sleeping form, They had no idea that Chaos Kai has finally left the pocket dimension with his army right under the Kais' noses. Luckily for Earth, the Kais' had a trump card.

Review please.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Even after a week and a half of nonstop sleep, Falcon still hadn't awoken. He still lay in the exact same position, with the exact same expression on his face, and the exact same condition. It was confusing to say what his condition exactly was. He wasn't dead, he still breathed, had a heartbeat, and was warm to touch. Most would think he was in a coma, alive but not able to get up. But no, it was neither. He was simply sleeping, just like most everyone else during the night. The difference was that he never woke up.

It was understandable; his body had been through a lot. First it had experienced a brutal battle with Talon, then it had transformed into an ape, after that his two halves had been fused, and finally he had attained True Legendary Super Saiyan. That took a lot out of you, even if you were Falcon. And if they wanted him at his best, they had to be patient and let things run their course. That didn't mean everyone had to necessarily like it.

Bra was among the most worried, probably second only to Jay. They both treasured Falcon more than just about everyone else: one as the only family she had left, the other someone who saw Falcon as he last and best chance at love. They both thought in very similar ways. Unlike most of the others, they weren't worried about Falcon's condition; they knew he was just fine. What worried them was what kind of person he would be when he awoke. He couldn't be the same after such a transformation. He wasn't two conflicting souls anymore. So how would he change? Would he become focused only on getting more and more powerful? Would he let this power seduce him and turn on everyone? Or would he change for the better? Would he open up more to them? Will he allow himself to return Bra's feelings? It drove both girls insane.

The two had formed a sisterly bond, as was expected in such a situation. And Jay had made quick friends with everyone, though Vegeta and Broly weren't as open about it as everyone else. She did everything she could to be helpful by cleaning, cooking, and other tasks without even having to be asked to do them. Most of the time, Bulma or Chichi had to order her to stop and take a break. When she wasn't helping around the house she was tending to her brother, carefully feeding him as he slept. After so many years apart from him she couldn't believe she'd gotten a second chance.

Bra spent almost all her time at Falcon's side, patiently waiting for him to open those emerald green eyes of his. She wanted to know what kind of person he was now, badly. So far, she'd only left to use the bathroom, everything else like eating and sleeping was done here, though she often had to make some space for Jay to sleep as well. She didn't care how long it would take; she'd wait for him.

"So, how was the date?" Goten asked Broly when the Saiyan returned from a date with Marron.

When Broly turned to glare at him, Goten saw a new lump sticking out of his hair.

Goten let out a nervous laugh. "Not so good I see."

"He deserved it, as usual," Marron said, walking onto the scene.

"What'd he do?" Goten asked.

"Well, we went to the beach and my bikini felt a little tight. So I asked him to loosen it a little. He took the thing off. Everyone there saw me!" she yelled at the end.

Broly 'hmphed'. "It's not my fault the knot was bad."

Marron glared at him. "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"It was an accident," Broly retorted.

"Oh really, then why did you pinch my nipple when the thing came off!" Marron roared.

Broly blinked. "Um…"

"Piggy!"

"Damit," Broly cursed before running to the bathroom.

Goten gulped and took a few steps away from the angry female. Marron seemed more like his mom with each passing day. Poor Broly.

Letting out a final growl, Marron stomped off to her room for a shower and change of clothes.

Upon hearing a growl from his stomach Goten started for the kitchen. His keen sense of smell quickly picked up the smell of food cooking. And there were only two people who could make such a heavenly aroma: his mom and Jay.

He peeked into the kitchen and saw them hard at work near the stoves.

"How much of this do I add?" Chichi asked. She'd been getting quite a few helpful tips from Jay, who was a master cook herself.

Jay took a few seconds to think about it. "I'd say about five pinches worth. If it doesn't taste right then add two more."

Chichi nodded and did as Jay had instructed, adding five pinches worth of some powdery substance into the pan. She quickly stuck a finger in it and tested it. "This is terrific! I had no idea my recipe could be improved like this. Thank you Jay."

Jay smiled at her. "Don't mention it."

Goten grinned. That was a good sign. His mother hardly ever approved of the girls he went out with. But she seemed to like Jay, a lot. It would factor in with the rest of his strategy. Jay had to be the one. He'd take things slow, not rush things like he did with previous girlfriends. If Chichi got to like her more then she'd probably jump at the chance to make Jay her daughter-in-law. There was also Falcon to take into account. What kind of obstacle would he be? Goten had already seen how protective he could be with her. But his biggest worry involved the mark at the neck/shoulder junction. He'd learned a lot about his people from Vegeta. If the bite mark hadn't faded it meant she still loved whoever gave it to her. That's how it could last beyond death. He hadn't approached her about it yet but had seen her stroke it in a thoughtful, sad way when she saw her reflection. Something bad had happened to the one that gave it to her.

Chichi left to get some ingredients from a storage room. Jay continued working on the food around her, not noticing the half-breed at the door. As Goten started to enter he stopped when he heard her start humming. He took a moment to listen, amazed by her heavenly voice. It wasn't fake or enhanced like so many singers these days. It was genuinely beautiful, just like her. She could make a fortune off of that voice. He didn't recognize the melody but it sounded soothing and peaceful.

Apparently having sensed him, Jay turned to look at him and smile. "Hello Goten."

Not expecting to be caught, Goten blushed and flashed her the Son grin. "Hello yourself Jay."

"What are you doing in here? Chichi told me you were training with your dad," said Jay.

"Well, Vegeta showed up demanding that he and Goku get to work on transforming to SS4 again," Goten replied.

"Oh," was her response.

"You've got a really nice voice Jay. What song was that?" Goten asked.

"Thanks. And I'm not sure of the name, or even the words. It was a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little. It's one of the few things I remember about her," Jay answered, her expression becoming sadder at the end.

Goten immediately noticed the changed. Why would she remember so little about her mom? But he knew he'd gone to a rather touchy subject.

He came out of his thoughts when Jay set a lid on the pan and quickly washed her hands. "What are you doing?"

"It will take a few hours to cook. Chichi knows what to do next. In the mean time, I'm going to check on my brother," Jay replied.

"Okay, I'll go to," he said, forgetting about his hunger.

The two started for Falcon's room, wondering if he'd finally woken up. Along the way they bumped into Trunks, Pan, and Marron, who were wondering where Bra was. They all knew the answer So they continued to Falcon's room.

They weren't surprised to find her sitting next to his bed, a worried expression on her face. She didn't even know they had entered until Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Still the same?" he asked.

She nodded.

The two boys got some chairs for the girls to sit on while they remained standing. For a few minutes, nobody said a word. They all simply looked at the sleeping Saiyan, thinking of all the things he'd done for them.

Bra was the exception. Jay was here. She'd grown up with Falcon. She could have the answers Bra wanted so badly. The time had come to ask. "Jay?"

"Yes Bra?" Jay replied curiously.

"Please, can you tell us what happened to you and Falcon 3,000 years ago?"

Jay seemed caught off guard by the question. "Didn't he already tell you?"

"He seems to avoid the subject of his past a lot," Trunks replied.

Bra placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "We're his friends Jay. And we want to help him. You know what he's become over the years, we all told you. Now could you please tell us what caused this change? What happened to the two of you?"

"I'm…not sure if I should. If my brother didn't want to talk about it the why should I? I should respect his wishes." She sighed. "But, you are his friends. And I guess you all have a right to know. Maybe you'll be able to help him more."

Everyone gathered closer around her, eager to finally learn about Falcon's past.

And so, Jay's story began.

"The two of us were born on a small farm far away from any cities. My dad was a retired knight and had moved out there with my mom to live out the rest of his days in peace. I was born four years after Falcon. I don't remember much from those days, but Falcon told me they were happy ones. It was just the four of us, a small family enjoying a peaceful lifestyle. But that all changed when I was three and Falcon was seven. You see, on Saiya there were other creatures, and some weren't friendly. One of the unfriendly ones was a catlike creature we simply called Sabers. They usually hunted wild animals but weren't above eating Saiyans. That was usually a rare occurrence. But there was one exception. He was the oldest and most powerful of the Sabers and the only creature that only ate Saiyans. And he had tremendous power; all those that tried to kill him were killed and eaten. He was known as Kongo.

"It was like any other day. I think my mom was preparing to cook lunch while my dad and Falcon returned from a hunting trip. But they were also being hunted. Falcon says it all happened fast. Kongo attack them just before they got back. My dad tried to fight him off while my brother came home to warn mom and me. Kongo managed to get passed my dad and attack the house. He managed to knock it over. While dad continued to try and fight him off mom hid the two of us in the rubble. I was unconscious so I don't remember what happened. I do know that she went to help dad.

"I awoke in Vegeta City. A group of knights had gone to our house when there were reports of Kongo. They'd found us both unconscious and taken us to safety. My brother was already awake and he was crying. I asked him what was wrong and where our parents were. He hugged and kissed me, then said…that they were dead. Kongo had killed them."

Everyone gasped.

"My brother changed that day. He never recovered from the grief. He'd gotten those three scars on his face from the barbs on Kongo's tail. He felt so guilty about not being powerful enough to stop Kongo. According to our doctor, he had very exceptional power for someone his age. From that day forward he was bent on killing Kongo. I think I'm the only thing that kept it from consuming him. We were the only family we had left.

"The S Knight of the time took us in. He'd been a friend of our dad when he was a knight. My brother started training under him. He wanted to be a knight to, and have the skills to fight Kongo. He pushed himself a lot. I often had to bandage his wounds. Sometimes he was almost killed. But he never gave up, just kept training. But he always had time to take care of me. He tried to be the best big brother he could be. And he was. When he was 16, he went into knight training. That's where he met Kotadis and Rhuzeb.

She smiled. "They were the first friends he made. I remember all the times he came back to our room complaining about how badly Rhuzeb had beaten him in a sparring session. Rhuzeb was the only one who could match him. He passed with flying colors and became a knight himself. He, Rhuzeb, and Kotadis were assigned bodyguard duty to the Royal Family. Naturally, I stayed at Falcon's side. That's how we met Vegeta. He didn't want us around at first, but his father insisted. Eventually he and my brother became friends and he and Kotadis became bitter rivals. It was all very amusing. For a while, life was good. We were both happy for the first time since our childhood.

"But Kongo wasn't through with us. The S knight, our adoptive father, was on a routine patrol just outside the city when Kongo attacked him. No one had expected him to be so bold; he'd never come so close to the city. He managed to wound Kongo before he was killed. Falcon was enraged. Though we tried to stop him he took the S Blade and went off to hunt down Kongo. I'd never been more afraid in my life. We all thought Kongo was unbeatable. No normal Saiyan, not even the S Knight, could beat him. Everyone was surprised when he returned to the city with Kongo's head in a bag. He'd done it. Kongo's rein of terror had been ended. But like the first time, Kongo left him something to remember him by, those three scars across his torso. He quickly recovered from his wounds.

"Everyone called him a hero. He'd done the impossible. Our adoptive father's last words were that Falcon succeeded him as S Knight. At only 18, he was the youngest S Knight ever. But no one complained, everyone seemed to like him. And he was a great one to. He even made it so that female Saiyans could become knights. I was the first to try out, and I succeeded. So I could live with Falcon in the knights' castle.

"It wasn't long after that when we were invited to attend the king's birthday celebration at the palace. That's when we met Vega. I could tell she and my brother took an instant liking to each other. And he almost fainted when he learned we were to escort her to a treaty signing on another planet. Naturally, I was there to support him. He'd done so much for me, the least I could do was give him some pointers about women."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Falcon actually needed help from his sister to get a girl?

"I was overjoyed when Falcon and Vega announced their engagement. Maybe we could finally heal the scars left by Kongo. But then Falcon transformed for the first time. Our group was investigating a disturbance on another planet when the natives attacked us. I was wounded, my brother got really mad. And he transformed. He seemed so out of control, so vicious. I managed to calm him down enough for Rhuzeb and Kotadis to chop of his tail. After that, things got a little worse. Falcon and Vega called off their marriage and everyone started treating him like he was some kind of monster. Things got a little better with time, even though he transformed a few more times.

"Then he came. Spinas, the king's second eldest child and second to the throne next to Vegeta. He wanted me to marry him. But he was a terrible person, who enjoyed causing harm to others, even his own family. Besides, I was already in love with another man. Naturally, I refused. And the rest of the knights and the Royal Family were behind my decision. So, he led a rebellion to overthrow his father and take over as king. Then, no one cold stand against him and I would have to marry him. We lost many of our friends during the war, Kotadis among them. Eventually, Falcon, Rhuzeb, and I were the only knight left. My brother left to warn the king about an impending attack while Rhuzeb and I ran off together to keep me out of Spinas' hands. Even though we were being chased across the galaxy, having to constantly stay three steps ahead of Spinas, they were some of my happiest days ever." She smiled and rubbed the bite mark on her neck. Suddenly, everyone knew who her mate had been.

"But eventually we were backed into a corner. Rhuzeb left to try and kill Spinas but was mortally wounded before he could. He died in my arms. And Spinas captured me. Then my brother came to rescue me and…and…I'm sorry, but I think that's the part he should tell you. I've said enough already."

"It's okay," Pan said reassuringly.

"I had no idea…" Bra said, looking at the object of her affection.

"Can we tell the others?" Trunks asked.

Jay nodded.

"Come on Goten, let's find out dads."

Reluctantly, Goten followed.

"I'll go tell everyone else," Pan replied.

Marron went after her. "I'll go with you."

So now, it was only Jay and Bra in the room.

"You can stay here Bra," Jay said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Jay replied. "You like my brother, don't you?"

Bra blushed. "Um…yeah. I really like him."

Jay smiled. "I'm happy he found a nice girl like you. You seem perfect for him."

"You really thing so?" Bra asked.

"Of course. And when Falcon wakes up, I'll help you show him just how much you care. Okay."

"Thanks Jay."

"Don't mention it. Falcon needs a woman like you after all these years." With that, Falcon's sister got up and left to attend to the food.

Bra turned and looked at Falcon. It just amazed her how gorgeous he was. With a smile she climbed onto the bed and rested her head on his should, falling into a peaceful sleep.

((Four days later))

Everything seemed so blurry to him. What had happened? Why did he feel so different? Then he remembered everything. He shot up in bed only to find himself face to face with his surprised sister.

"Falcon?" Jay said in a surprised way.

Falcon threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's really you Jay."

She smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too big brother, I missed you too."

Bra watched the exchange between brother and sister. She could have sworn she saw a tear run down Falcon's cheek.

((Other World))

King Yema sat back in his large chair, thoroughly exhausted. He'd finally sent the last Earthling to his place in heaven. There'd been such an influx in souls coming from Earth, both good and bad. He needed a vacation.

"King Yema sir?" an ogre said nervously.

"What is it?" his booming voice asked.

The ogre gulped. "Um…one of our spies has retuned with urgent news."

"Which one?" he asked in a bored tone. They had so many spies it was starting to become tedious.

"Blue Eye sir."

King Yema sat up in this chair. "Blue Eye!"

The ogre nodded.

"Send him in now!"

The ogre nodded and went to retrieve the spy.

Soon afterwards, someone wearing a long black cloak with a hood over his face entered the room. The only sound from him was the whoosh of his cloak as it billowed out behind him. Most of his face was concealed under the hood though Yema could see one of the blue eyes that gave him his code name. He was perhaps the best spy they had. After infiltrating Chaos Kai's ranks, he'd been promoted to a pretty high position, giving him access to a lot of important intelligence. But still, the aura he gave off made even Yema somewhat nervous.

"What have you to report?" the king asked.

What the spy said next would change the course of the war.

Review please.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Within three days Falcon was at full strength again. He definitely had the motivation. He still couldn't believe Jay was back, and alive at that.

But he was more concerned with what had happened to him. It felt a little too quiet in there now. It wasn't the bad kind of feeling; more of a this is new and weird type of feeling. The nightmares were gone now. He had peaceful dreams for the first time in years. He felt unusually relaxed, no longer having to suppress his Primal half. The headaches he got from it were gone as well. He felt, normal, like during the time before his parents were killed.

Still, there were just as many differences from the stage of his life. The most obvious change was the power he sensed within him. He knew he had only two levels now. One was his normal from, which in essence was his Super Saiyan form. Legendary Super Saiyans like himself were practically born as Super Saiyans, or at least could use Super Saiyan energy in their normal forms. Though now he could use power equivalent or greater than Super Saiyan 3 without having to transform. And if worse came to worse he could ascend to True Legendary Super Saiyan. But was he still at risk of becoming that giant ape? Would enough rage cause him to transform? That was still up for speculation. For all he knew, he became TLSS when he got angry enough.

So far he hadn't changed much. He still went up to the top of Capsule Corp when he wanted to be alone. Jay and Bra were the only ones that could join him. The two had already started conspiring about how to change Falcon's mind about his love life. He wasn't that monster anymore, he was just Falcon. If they could prove that to him he might open up more. And if they were lucky he'd fall in love with Bra.

Now Falcon had one new top priority: keeping other guys away from his sister. Rhuzeb's bite mark was still clearly visible. Until it faded she would never be with another man, Falcon would see to that personally.

Vegeta seemed a little more irritable now. After all, Falcon had probably surpassed even Goku. One more Saiyan Vegeta couldn't surpass. But he was different now. That didn't really matter to him. He'd accepted the fact that he wouldn't become the most powerful Saiyan ever. All that mattered to him now was protecting his family and Earth from Chaos Kai. When that was over he wanted one more match against Goku, without any Super Saiyan levels. It would be a battler decided by skill not power. Them at their most basic. If Vegeta won he could call himself the more skilled warrior and find some peace with Goku and Falcon being more powerful.

Goku was more excited about Falcon's new power. He would make a perfect sparring partner now. He was on the verge of reawakening his Super Saiyan 4 power, the max any normal Saiyan could attain. And if worse came to worse, he had one more trick up his sleeve courtesy of the Dragonballs.

Broly still drove his dear girlfriend crazy with his perverted antics, which earned him some more lumps on the head. But Marron seemed to be the woman he'd been looking for. And she seemed tough enough to handle the 13 kids he wanted. But he was also conflicted. After seeing Falcon's power he was wondering whether he should grow his tail back. He was an LSS too; he should be able to do the same. His situation was different though. His Primal half was in control and his Light Broly half was sealed away a long time ago. Could he possibly force them to combine? He doubted it, even with the help of his allies. His Primal half was unbeatable inside him. And he'd also come to another realization. Goku would be returning to Other World after this and Vegeta was starting to get old. Which meant one thing: he and Falcon, the two Legendary Super Saiyans, would become the new top defenders of Earth. He had to catch up with his counterpart. Because, he knew that as its top defenders, they might one day have to combine their powers to protect Earth.

Pan and Trunks' relationship continued to deepen, especially with the time of peace after Falcon's transformation. The demons wouldn't bother with them for a while, at least not until they figured out how to counter Falcon's power. They were already starting to plan about what they would do after the war.

Kilana was allowed more freedom now. Thanks to the holographic device disguised as a pair of sunglasses she wore, she could now appear as a dark-skinned woman with purple hair. She'd even attracted the attention of a few human men. She'd politely declined their dating offers. She was already taken.

Uub had left Capsule Corp to stay in one of the refugee camps with his family and village. He came back every now and then for information, a sparring match, or just to pass time.

Goten was still madly in love with Jay. But Falcon had asserted himself as the biggest obstacle next to the bite mark. Every time he'd tried to make a move on her Falcon would magically appear. So he had joined Jay and Bra in their plans to hook the princess up with Falcon. If Bra could distract him, maybe Goten could make some real progress with the pretty Saiyan female.

But Jay and Kilana had brought a new problem. While they could use many of the pants and shorts given to them, every shirt lent to them was too small. They were more "gifted" than the half-Saiyan girls they borrowed their clothes from. So they were forced to wear unattractive and unappealing baggy shirts. They needed wardrobes, which meant one thing. It was time for a shopping spree at the rebuilt mall. And as Earth's defenders they would get a discount.

So Bra, Pan, and Marron took Jay and Kilana out to find the right wardrobes for them. That would mean they'd have to bring home mountains of shopping bags. They needed slave labor to carry them while they help their fellow girls. And there were two Legendary Super Saiyans and a couple of half-breeds that were perfect for them job.

"Let's see now, I think the white one will look best on you Jay," Bra said, handing her a white blouse.

"And this blue one to," Marron added, handing Jay another one.

Bra and Marron pretty much wrote the book on fashion. The two had garnered a reputation for buying out entire stores. Being a tomboy, Pan didn't really care for fashion. If it was comfortable and covered enough she'd wear it. The only time she'd really put in her two cents was when they were in a sports store choosing the right training and battle suits for them. So far Jay had looked best in bright colors, especially white and blue, which helped headlight her sweet, innocent attitude. Kilana definitely looked best in dark clothes. She'd especially liked the Hot Topic they'd visited. A punk or goth look seemed to suit her best, especially when she wasn't using the holographic device.

With shoes, jewelry, and outfits for special occasions out of the way, only two things were left.

"Now all he have left is swimwear and underwear," Bra said, looking at the nearby Victoria Secret. Trunks was the only one who noticed Goten's excited expression at hearing this.

Of course, Falcon had probably known that would happen. He dropped the few bags he was carrying and held his arms out, stopping the other boys. Broly stopped last, having been forced to carry the most bags as punishment for another confrontation with Marron. "We'll go elsewhere for now."

"What!" Broly and Goten said at the same time.

He ignored them and looked at the girls. "You girls can handle this on your own. The rest of us will wait elsewhere for you all."

Bra instantly understood. He didn't want any of them seeing his sister trying on swimsuits and underwear. She did have a lot to show off, Kilana too. "Okay Falcon, well meet you guys in 45 minutes okay?"

Falcon nodded.

"Come on you two," Marron said, motioning for Kilana and Jay to follow.

"It's interesting how you Earthlings devote an entire store just for undergarments," Jay said innocently.

Pan looked at her. "Didn't you have some on Saiya?"

Jay shook her head. "We didn't really wear undergarments, unless it was a special occasion and we needed a little more to cover ourselves with. And what we did wear was handmade. We felt that measuring and stuff like that should be kept private."

"Well I can tell you this right now, you and Kilana are definitely DD's. So if you would follow me," Marron said walking into the store.

Bra was about to follow when Falcon grabbed her by the arm, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Falcon leaned close to her ear. "No bikinis. Get Jay a one piece understood?" he whispered.

Bra nodded. "Don't worry, I understand."

Satisfied, Falcon let go.

She knew he probably didn't want anyone seeing his sister in such a skimpy thing, no matter how stunning she'd look in it. But a one piece would be good enough for a girl like Jay. Maybe she could improvise a little. She knew of a few one pieces that showed off the stomach.

"Come on you three," Falcon said to the boys.

"Where are we going?" asked Trunks.

"Wherever you and Goten usually go to," Falcon answered.

"But we usually go to Victoria Secret. It's full of potential girlfriends," Goten replied.

Falcon gave him an "I'm not amused" look.

Trunks gulped. "Then again, there is the arcade."

Falcon nodded his approval.

((45 minutes later))

"Where are those boys?" Bra said, impatiently tapping her foot.

Marron spotted them. "There they…what the hell!"

The others looked over to see what she meant. Pan and Kilana's eyes widened, Jay cocked her head to the side, and Bra and Marron had the most pissed expression seen in a while.

Trunks and Goten were just fine, but Falcon and Broly were surrounded by a crowd of girls. They were making slow progress as the girls crowded around them, screaming about how they'd seem him first. Broly was obviously enjoying the attention more than Falcon.

"What's going on?" Marron asked the two half-breeds.

"Why are those girls around my brother?" asked Jay.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Well we went to the arcade and…well…Falcon's now the DDR champ and Broly's in second place. They made quite a big crowd before the machines exploded. Now they're celebrities."

He gulped when he saw the veins popping out of his sister's and Marron's foreheads.

"BROLY!" Marron yelled.

The confident smirk disappeared from his face. "Crap!"

"Oh that's right mister! You're going to take a big crap piggy!" Marron yelled, advancing on the crowd.

"Out of the way!" Broly roared, pushing his way through the crowd. Falcon used the gap Broly's body created to also escape the crowd.

Of course, like any good mob of fangirls, they followed. Time to improvise. So, he grabbed the nearest girl he knew and wrapped his arms around her. It turned out to be Pan, who now had a very deep blush on her face.

Trunks glared at Falcon, Pan was his girl after all, and Bra glared at Pan, Falcon was her man.

"I missed you,' Falcon said, loud enough for the mob to here.

Pan gulped. "Um…I missed you too."

The mob cursed and went back to whatever they were doing before.

Falcon pulled back when they disappeared. "Sorry."

She sighed in relief. "It's okay…no wait!"

"Pan!" the children of Vegeta and Bulma yelled.

Falcon raised an eyebrow.

Pan ran away, Trunks and Bra hot on her heels. Goten went after them to save his poor niece.

Falcon turned and looked at his sister and a Kilana, who had clueless looks on their faces. Were the three of them the only sane people around here? "You two want to get something to eat?" he asked.

Jay smiled. "That sounds good."

Kilana nodded in agreement and the three headed for the snack bar, while Pan ran for her life, Bra and Trunks were chasing her, Goten was chasing them, Broly cursed on the toilet, Marron stood outside the bathroom waiting for him to come out so she cold piggy him again, and random people starred at the crazy people in the mall.

((Later, at Capsule Corp))

As usual, Bra found Falcon on top of the building, simply staring off into the distance. It often amazed her how peaceful he looked when he was like this. He had obviously sensed her, he turned his head to look at her.

She smiled. "Evening Falcon."

"Thanks Bra," he replied.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For helping Jay so much. She needs to adjust to life here and you've really been a big help."

She blushed. "Um thanks Falcon. I do my best."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the sky.

Bra gulped. "Um…may I…"

"Go ahead," Falcon interrupted.

She smiled nervously and sat down next to him. She couldn't have thought of a more perfect way to end the day, up here alone with the man she loved.

She didn't notice him sneak a few looks at her. She didn't look beautiful, with the setting sun's rays highlighting her beauty. Why hadn't he noticed before? Or did he just deny it. He couldn't believe he could have. Suddenly, he was a little nervous with her so close. And it wasn't the bad kind.

They stayed like this for a while until Falcon felt something hit his shoulder. He looked at it to find a sleepy princess using it as a pillow. Strangely, he didn't have any thoughts of pulling back. In fact, he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her in place. He noticed a small smile creep up on her face. Why didn't this feel so natural, so…right?

He allowed her to sleep against him for a few more hours before gathering her in his arms and taking her to her room. He then tucked her into bed and watched her snuggle into the soft mattress. He took a moment to look at her. Why him? She could have just about any man she wanted. Then why did she choose him? He just couldn't understand.

But at that moment, he watched her lips curve into another smile as she dug her head into the pillow. Suddenly, he lips seemed very attractive to him. And before he knew it, he found himself lowering his face closer to hers. So many thoughts were racing through his head, but one question remained dominant. What did those lips taste like? He couldn't believe he was thinking such things. He was Falcon, he wasn't suppose to experience such emotions ever again. But there was something about her, something his body just couldn't resist.

And with these thoughts racing through his head, he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a deep one, more of a brush of the lips. He'd planned to pull back immediately afterwards but found himself overcome by the feeling. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss slightly, his instincts leading the way.

Bra opened her eyes slightly, finding Falcon kissing her lips. Great, another dream. But it was a good one. She should play along. It wasn't like the real Falcon would ever do this to her anytime soon. So, she closed her eyes and kissed back, marveling at how real this felt. She brought her hand up and gently stroked his face. His skin, even on the scars was so smooth.

At this point, Falcon just couldn't think straight. This female was offering herself and his instincts were in complete control. He left her mouth, creating a trail of butterfly kisses to her neck. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. Sure it tickled, but it was the good kind. He kissed his way to the neck/shoulder junction, pulling back slightly to inhale her intoxicating scent.

"Falcon…" Bra said dreamily.

Falcon finally came back to reality. And with lighting fast speed he flew out the window.

Bra sat up in bed, looking around for him. What had just happened felt to real to be a dream. But, why would he ever kiss her like that? She unconsciously rubbed her neck, where he had supposedly kissed her. It felt so warm. She sighed and lay back down, still wondering if it was real or not.

Falcon had gone back to his spot on top of the building, his mind racing with thoughts and questions. What was he thinking? Why on Earth did he let himself do that? He couldn't be with anyone. Then why did he do it? It was all just to confusing for him. But he knew it could never happen again. And to prevent it, he'd have to distance himself from her. At least until he could sort things out.

((Demon Base))

Youkai and Claw looked into the room Talon was currently located. After his battle with Falcon, he'd confined himself to the meditation chamber. Both knew what he was up to. He was trying to awaken his true power. What he'd used so far was only the tip of the iceberg. He had much more to let out. And when he did, even Falcon would be hard pressed to match him.

Review please.


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

He ducked and backed away from his opponent, doing a back flip and coming out ten feet away. The two looked each other right in the eye and bolted towards each other, letting out their own battle cries. The shorter of the two by one inch ducked the taller one's initial punch but was forced to stop the next one with his forearm. The second the taller one pulled his fist back the shorter went on the offensive with two round house kicks, both of which the taller one leaned back to avoid.

But the shorter of the warriors wasn't through yet. His feet traveled at blurring speed, one coming up after the other. The taller one braced his body, his forearms blocking any blows to the head. With each passing second the shorter one gained momentum. The taller one gritted his teeth and let loose a wave of ki from his body, stopping his opponents foot in midair. He then barreled in, elbowing his shorter foe while he was still off balance.

With a grunt, the shorter one tumbled to the ground, rolling on his side a few feet before coming to a stop. With a battle cry the taller one charged in, raising his fist for a bone-crunching punch. Having come out on his stomach, the shorter one placed the palms of his hands on the ground and pushed as hard as he could. The force propelled him up and over his opponent's fist, which created a small crater in the ground. He twisted his entire body to the right. Using the momentum, his foot swung out, right into the side of the taller one's face, sending him reeling back. At the same time the shorter brought the same foot back and down, into the taller one's stomach.

To his dismay, the taller one caught it, locking eyes with him. He twisted the foot to the left and the shorter one's body followed. He couldn't afford to get caught in a submission hold. His free foot shot forward, hitting the taller one in the chest, causing his grip to loosen. He did a back flip, freeing his foot from his opponent's grasp. The taller one stumbled back as the shorter of the two landed in a crouch.

By the time the taller one shook off the blow, the shorter one leapt forward, tackling him to the ground. With a grunt he landed on his back. He had enough control over his body to bring both knees up and into the shorter one's stomach, knocking him off. His entire body jerked as he swung his leg under him, coming out in a squat. The shorter one managed to land on his feet, skidding to a halt.

The hand he'd brought back for balance quickly gathered red ki in it and he threw the ball at the taller one, whose back was turned to him. The taller one did a back flip over the ki ball but at just the moment his front was facing his opponent, the shorter one's follow-up blast hit him right in the face. A third larger one hit his stomach, sending him flying upside-down into the wall. But along the way, he had let loose two purple ki blasts of his own, both of which hit the shorter one, knocking him to the ground.

The taller one grunted as his back hit the wall, creating an indentation in the shape off his body. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing his opponent struggling to get up. Not wanting to give him the chance, the taller one brought both hands together and quickly gathered a ki blast in them.

The shorter one was in a crouch when he saw the blast coming. With lighting fast speed, he clapped his palms together and spread them out. He caught the purple blast in a small ki net he'd created. After combining to two energies, he sent them back at the taller one still in the wall.

Letting out a growl, the taller one pushed himself out and disappeared in an explosion of red and purple ki. For a few seconds, the shorter one lay in place, panting and looking carefully at the smoke.

His eyes widened when the taller one appeared above him, foot pulled back. A millisecond later, the shorter one's breath was knocked out of him as the taller one's foot slammed into his stomach. His entire body reeled from the blow, his head, arms, and feet extending him. The taller one took that moment to crouch down and grab his weakened opponent by the back of his head. He rushed forward, pulling his opponent with him. His goal: to slam the shorter one's face into the wall. But the shorter one had enough time to recover. He brought both hands up and pressed them against the wall, effectively stopping his upper half from being pushed into the wall. The taller one struggled to push through.

But the shorter one had other plans. He brought one of his elbows back and slammed it into the taller one's chest. He grunted but didn't let go. So, the taller one did it a second and third time for good measure. When he felt the pressure on the back of his head lesson, he rotated his forearm up and back, hitting his opponent right between the eyes with his middle knuckle. As the taller one stumbled back, the shorter one spun around and punched him right in the stomach, gathered ki in it, and let loose a ki blast at pointblank range.

The taller one rocketed back, his body bouncing off the ground a few time, before managing to do a back flip and land in a crouch.

They looked each other in the eye again, panting and trying to recover from the blows exchanged. Then the shorter one brought his hand up and gripped the sword handle over his right shoulder, preparing to draw it from its spot strapped to his back.

Less than a second after his fingers touched his sword's handle, the taller one shot his hands forward, sending six darts flying right towards his opponent. Seeing them coming, the shorter on unsheathed his sword, the sheath disappearing into his sword's handle, and spun it in a circle in front of him. The darts couldn't get passed the sword's fast circles and disappeared into it. The shorter one brought his sword up, back, down, and forward, launching the daggers right back to their thrower.

In the blink of an eye, a dagger appeared in each of the taller one's hands and he used them to deflect the oncoming daggers. He propelled himself forward, throwing the dagger in his right hand and quickly replacing it with another.

The shorter one responded by charging as well, using his sword's handle to deflect the dagger. The taller one leapt high into the air, preparing himself for the offensive. In a situation, it's the one who jumps higher that gains the offensive. And that's exactly what the shorter one did, leaping higher in the air and bringing his sword up. With no other option, the taller one crossed his daggers in front of him, catching the sword between them. A few sparks appeared in the air from the friction created by the weapons as the combatants drew them back and flitted away from each other.

The both landed in crouches and leapt towards each other, the taller one managing to leap above his opponent. He threw a dozen more daggers towards his opponent, all of which stabbed the ground as the shorter one rolled under them. The taller one landed on one foot and immediately pushed himself towards the shorter fighter.

His hands turned into blurs as he swung his daggers in all directions, counter the shorter one's ever swung. Both had to stay on their toes, closing any holes in their defenses and trying to find one in their opponent's. But they were such skilled warriors, neither could. That is, until the taller one came up with a plan.

He suddenly disappeared, leaving the shorter one temporarily confused. From the corner of his eye, he saw the long vest the taller one wore billow out. He spun around, his sword slicing through it, only to find it vacant of its wearer. To late, he saw his opponent above his head, coming down with both daggers ready. The shorter fighter grunted as his opponent's knee slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. With his opponent pinned to the ground by his knee, the taller one went in for the kill.

Both stopped upon feeling cold, sharp metal pressed to their necks. The looked at each other, the shorter one's sword pressed against the taller one's neck and one of the taller one's daggers pressed against the throat of his shorter opponent. It couldn't have been a better draw. The two acknowledged this fact by looking into each other's eyes.

The taller one stood up and offered his hand to the shorter one, who smiled and allowed himself to be pulled up.

The shorter one smirked and dusted himself off. "Not bad Rhuzeb. You almost had me there."

"I wasn't expecting your blade to come up like that Falcon. I was too careless," Rhuzeb replied.

Falcon chuckled. "You take this too seriously my friend."

"Training should always be taken seriously," said Rhuzeb.

The door to the training room opened and in walked Jay, a smile on her face. "Great job you two."

"Good, but not great," Rhuzeb replied dryly.

Jay smiled at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself Rhuzeb. Most opponents would be mincemeat by now. But my brother's practically at the same level as you."

Rhuzeb nodded but did speak back.

"Rhuzeb…your arm," Jay said, looking worriedly at the small gash left by Falcon's sword.

He shrugged it off. "It's nothing, I don't even feel it."

"Let me see it," Jay said stubbornly, gently grabbing his arm.

His first impulse was to yank it out, but Jay's worried eyes were just too much for him. With a sigh, he relaxed his arm. She thanked him and pulled the sleeve up, examining the wound.

"Sorry about your vest," Falcon apologized, walking up with the two halves of Rhuzeb's long vest.

Rhuzeb merely shook his head. "A worthy sacrifice to get you off guard."

"A pretty good one at that. I was convinced you were behind me," Falcon complemented as Jay bandaged up Rhuzeb's arm.

Rhuzeb nodded back at him, his silent way of saying thank you.

((End flashback))

The present Falcon opened his eyes, looking at the star-filled sky above him. It was another moment of remembering his past, a sparring session with Rhuzeb. He couldn't have asked for a better partner.

Still, he was also surprised. Not too long ago he was avoiding any remembrance of his past. But that wasn't a problem anymore. In fact, he wanted to remember as much as possible. It was all part of his change. The past, and his loses were his strength now, the motivation he needed to keep fighting.

He raised the S Blade into the air, looking at how the stars' light reflected off of it, giving the blade a blue glow. Even after more than 3,000 years of being used, it didn't have a single scratch or mark in it. It was absolutely flawless. That was to be expected. It was the last sword made by the greatest blacksmith in Saiyan history. He put everything he'd learned about sword making into it, creating a perfect balance of strengthen, sharpness, balance, weight, and endurance. Its blade was so thin it could cut the very molecules in the air, earning its nickname the Wind Cutter.

A new dilemma had presented itself to him. His sword skills were suffering here. While the others were very skilled, none of them could hope to come close to matching him with the blade. Even Goku, who had grown up using his power pole didn't have the precision necessary to give Falcon a challenge. Jay was definitely the best but he always held back against her. Besides, Bulma was still making a pair of swords for her. So he was forced to practice alone, swinging it at imaginary opponents.

It wasn't enough. Such training was more about bettering your focus, learning to connect with the world around you and using it to your advantage. But you needed to hit another's blades to truly hone your fighting skills. It hadn't been a problem in Demon World. He was almost always fighting something, be it a hungry carnivore or a bounty hunter. All this relaxation was taking its toll on him.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard humming coming from one of the balconies bellow him. It was so beautiful, so angelic, that it could only belong to his sister. He sat up, sheathing his sword, and started his way down to have some sibling time with her.

However, he stopped in his tracks when he realized she wasn't alone. She was standing up, a smile on her face as she braided a certain princess's hair. He ducked into the shadows, watching them chat amongst themselves. He tilted his head when the two burst into a fit of giggles, Jay loosing grip on one of Bra's silky strands.

He saw it glow in the starlight as it fell, having a sudden urge to touch it, to feel how soft it was. He quickly shook his head.

It was another dilemma. He couldn't stop thinking about her Ever since the kiss he'd found himself longing to do it again, this time with her wide awake, running her own fingers through his long locks. It was definitely becoming a problem for him. He knew their relationship had changed to something deeper after they returned from Demon World. But he'd been suppressing his emotions back then, denying any thought of attraction towards her.

But now, he didn't need to do that. His emotions had come flooding back, too fast for even him to control. They had gotten the best of him before, when he kissed her in bed. He couldn't let it happen again. He was too dangerous to be around. How did he know his Primal half was gone for good? It could still be there, waiting for its chance to strike. And his enemies would instantly target her.

So, he leapt away into the night, trying to deny that he was just making excuses, problems he made up to justify his actions. And there was still that urge to kiss her again plaguing his thoughts.

((With the girls))

"I'm going to look great after this. You're a real help Jay," Bra complemented.

Jay smiled. "Thanks, but you always look great. You just have to look your best for tomorrow."

Tomorrow, yes, she was going to approach Falcon again tomorrow, admit her feelings for him. She and Jay had both noticed the change in him, though they were still in the dark about Falcon's new urges for Bra. The red dress was ready, her best jewelry, her makeup, and her hair, which Jay was fixing up. Falcon wouldn't be able to resist her.

((Demon Base))

Claw, Youkai, and Azure turned their heads to the door as Talon walked in, a frown on his face. They all felt chills go down their spines when they saw him. They could feel the power radiating off him. He was almost at his max, something the universe had never seen before. It was truly frightening how huge it was. It left your body with a cold chill, making you wonder if you could see your breath.

He looked at them. "What is this about?"

He didn't like being interrupted from his meditating. He'd even turned down Youkai a few times.

The she demon was the first to find her voice. "My father wishes to speak to us."

The look on his face immediately turned to surprise. Chaos Kai wanted to speak with them? What was Talon thinking? No one ever turned down an audience with the corrupt Kai, not even his top warrior.

He cleared his throat. "In that case…"

"Good," a soulless, bone-chilling voice said from the large crystal ball in front of them. They all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, not daring to look at the dark figure with glowing red eyes in the ball. They say to directly at him will cause you to lose your soul.

"Lord Chaos Kai," Talon said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"H-how goes your mission?" Claw asked.

"Very well actually. We slipped right under my former masters defenses. I'm sure they'll find out about it soon but it will be too late," the Kai replied.

"We expected nothing less from you father," said Youkai.

"Enough small talk," replied Chaos Kai, making them all shake slightly.

Claw swallowed the lump in his throat. "What do you want master?"

"Is it true that my demonic armies on Earth have been wiped out and the portals closed?"

"With the exception of the one at our base, yes," Talon answered.

"I would have preferred you let them last longer for a better distraction but oh well. And it appears we had an enemy spy amongst our ranks. No matter. He's probably giving his report as we speak. My armies will arrive within the year. Until then…Azure."

"Yes master?" Azure responded.

"The next attack will be done by you understood?"

He nodded.

"Now leave. I have to discuss some matters with my daughter."

"Yes sir," Talon, Claw, and Azure replied before leaving the room, not daring to turn their back to him or look at him.

When they closed the door behind him Youkai looked up at the crystal ball and smirked.

Review please.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"This is a most disturbing turn of events," Supreme Kai said as he read Blue Eye's report.

Standing at his sides were Kibito and Old Kai. Standing in front of him, patiently waiting, was the spy, still in his cloak. A spy of his status couldn't afford to take it off and reveal his identity, even in Other World.

Supreme Kai set the report on his desk and looked at his top spy. "How long ago did they escape?"

"Three weeks, fours days, six hours, and…four minutes from now," Blue Eye replied.

The Kais shook their heads. He was the best for a reason. Even kept the precise time of the Fallen Legion's escape.

"It's a good thing we've been informed about this so soon. Good work," Old Kai complimented.

Blue Eye only nodded in response.

"What next sir?" asked Kibito.

Supreme Kai looked back at the spy. "Blue Eye, would you be willing to go to Earth? I feel it's best that you explain the situation to them."

"Yes, sir," Blue Eye replied with a bow of the head.

"Good, then begin your preparations, you'll go there tomorrow."

The spy made one last bow before spinning around and leaving the room.

Supreme Kai sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He'd been awakened in the middle of the night and was still very sleepy. But this was more important.

"Are you alright sir?" Kibito asked worriedly.

"The Fallen Legion, he actually managed to awaken it. We're in trouble now," Supreme Kai replied.

"Tell me, what makes it so dangerous," Old Kai asked curiously.

"Well, back then all the Kais had their own armies, my master's being the largest. We were expected to use them to keep order in the universe. Back then, Chaos Kai was second in command under my master. When he was corrupted he took his army with him. Thus, it was called the Fallen Legion. It took all our combined armies to defeat it, and even then we couldn't destroy it. No, like Chaos Kai we could only seal it away and hope it would never threaten us again. It's ironic really; I made the same mistake with Buu. After that I should have expected this would come back to haunt me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself master," said Kibito.

Supreme Kai shook his head. "No, this is partly my fault. I had an opportunity to destroy Chaos Kai. He was weakened, absolutely helpless."

"Why didn't you?" Old Kai asked.

"You really want to know?" the younger Kai replied.

The other two nodded.

"Well, it's because…"

((Earth))

Azure surveyed the cities before him. As he suspected, they were unusually calm. They'd gotten sloppy. If they knew about what was coming then they'd be running for the hills now. Less than a year, that's how long it would take Chaos Kai to get here along with the infamous planet he ruled over.

The assassin wasn't alone this time. Behind him was a slim, shadowy figure on its knee, awaiting his next command.

Azure looked at it. "You know what to do. Remind Falcon that I'll come for him, soon."

The figure nodded and disappeared.

Azure turned back to the city, his keen eyes easily spotting the one he'd sent. Yes, soon he would get his rematch with Falcon. And with the stakes so high it would be their last, a true fight to the death. The aura of determination and anticipation around him make the swords on his back look slightly larger, as if they too couldn't wait to clash with the S Blade one more time.

He wouldn't lose. He stroked the tigrow fang Kilana had given him. He still had too much to live for.

((The West City Park))

It was supposed to be a simple outing with his sister. She'd wanted to visit the park at night and he, being the concerned brother he was, insisted on going with her. Simple right? Just keeping guys a good distance from his innocent sister who was practically already taken. Their lustful looks at her didn't escape his attention. Of course, none of them made a move on her, they all wanted their limbs to bend the right ways.

It wasn't like she needed his protection here. She could take on any human. Maybe on Saiya she needed protection, but here there was only one Saiyan who felt that way and he was currently training with Trunks.

He couldn't have known Jay's true intentions. Bra was waiting for them at a secluded spot in the park. It was all part of their plan. Jay would lure him to the spot, ditch him, then Bra would come out for a second try at Falcon. Jay was the only one that could sense the change in him. She knew roughly how her brother felt. It was the best time for Bra to make her move.

"Come on brother. I want to see this special spot Pan told me about," Jay said, tugging on Falcon's arm.

"Lead the way," Falcon replied. Times like this brought back so many memories. Memories of happy outings with his friends, Jay, and sometimes alone with Vega.

Jay smiled and started running for the spot. Caught by surprise, it took Falcon a few second to register her sudden motion. He darted after her; she had gotten a good head start. They two ran through the park, Falcon hot on Jay's tail. He had to admit, he was having fun.

The fun ended when he lost track of her in the park's forest area. He looked around for her, not able to see her among the dense bushes that surrounded him. Great, now she wanted to play Hide-and-Seek. She always won that game. He frowned and began his search, hoping the improvements to his senses he developed in Demon World were up to the challenge. But like way back when, Jay seemed to have simply vanished into thin air.

The female in question had already made herself comfortable in a tree overlooking a clearing in the woods. Standing nervously in that clearing was Bra, who was waiting for Falcon in the red dress her mother had given her. It had had an effect on him before. It should work even better now.

Falcon was starting to get a little tired of this charade. Even after 3,000 years in Demon World he still couldn't track down his own little sister. She'd obviously been improving her own skills as well during her time in Other World. He had to admit, he was one proud big brother.

He saw a clearing up ahead and headed for it. He would call out to her, conceding his defeat. It would be easy for her to find him.

But when he reached it, he saw something that caused all clear thoughts to leave him.

"Um…hey Falcon," Bra said nervously.

He was once again too stunned to talk back. The sight of her had literally taken his breath away. Same outfit, slightly different jewelry, and a few braids in her hair heightened her already stunning beauty. It took all his willpower to keep himself from throwing his arms around her and assaulting her lips.

"Falcon, you told me things might change if your two halves stopped fighting. Well, they have and…" she stopped, unable to finish her sentence. She was so damn nervous.

In truth, Falcon wanted to accept her offer, to hold her in her arms and share their first real kiss. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. His voice had left him. He didn't know what to do or say. Yes, he had dropped the subject during their last encounter. Could they really make it work? He knew he had to say something, and fast.

"Bra…I…" he suddenly lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, just in time to avoid a knife thrown at them. He looked to the source and saw a shadowy figure leap away into the darkness.

"Falcon!" Jay called, flying out of the trees.

Falcon had already gotten back up, also helping Bra to her feet. He saw a piece of paper attached to the knife's handle. He removed it and read what was written.

Prepare yourself, Falcon.

Beneath it was Azure's symbol.

"Azure."

Bra and Jay exchanged worried looks.

"This is why Bra," he said.

"Why what?" she asked.

"We can't be together. I'm the enemy's main target. If they found out about us, they'd relentlessly come after you. A relationship just can't work out in such dangerous circumstances. Either of us could be killed at any time. What then? The survivor would simply be left alone. It's better that we never get so close. There are just too many risks."

Bra was already in tears by the time he'd finished. She fisted her hands, her red nails pressing against her skin.

"Bra?" Jay said worriedly.

"Leave me alone," Bra growled back before turning around and taking to the air.

"Bra!" Jay yelled after her. Too late, Bra was already too far to hear her.

She turned and glared at her brother who had diverted his attention to the note to avoid her gaze.

"I can't believe you Falcon! Why are you doing this to her?" Jay asked.

He looked at her. "For her own protection. It's too dangerous."

"Stop making excuses big brother! I know how you feel about her!"

"Then you can understand why I don't want any harm coming to her, " he replied.

Jay sighed. "Falcon, you're doing more damage to her than any demon's blade."

Falcon cringed slightly. He knew that all too well. He'd broken her heart, something that could do serious damage to a person. But she'd live through it, he hoped.

"You'll need a better reason than that," said Jay.

"Like I said, we can't find happiness under such dangerous circumstances. What kind of relationship is it when you live with the threat of death every day?"

Jay smiled. "The best kind."

He blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"Falcon, that's exactly how my relationship with Rhuzeb was. We were on the run from Spinas. We constantly lived with death behind us. But that's what made our love for each other so special. We were willing to risk so much for each other. And since we knew we might not have too long together, we tried to make every minute, no second count. I do wish that we could have grown old together and started a family, but the memories I have of being with him were enough to keep me happy. The same goes for you and Bra."

Her words sunk in quickly. He knew he'd been wrong the entire time. He loved Bra; he couldn't deny that. But he'd just made excuses to avoid her. It wasn't that he had liked to, he just didn't want to risk feeling the pain of losing her like he did everyone else in his life. He'd been selfish. Why should she suffer because of him? She didn't deserve such hurt.

"I'm not saying you have to be with her because I said so. It's your choice big brother," Jay replied.

He looked up at her. "Where is she?"

The happiest smile he'd seen spread across Jay's face. "Capsule Corp most likely."

He nodded and took to the air.

Jay couldn't contain herself anymore. She let out a triumphant cheer. Her brother wouldn't be alone anymore.

((Capsule Corp))

Bra stood on the balcony just outside her room. She was eating candy hearts her last Valentine had given her. She needed something to drown out her disappointment in. And eating words of affection on tasty sweets was doing wonders. She was so sure of herself this time. Why was Falcon being so stubborn? They were meant for each other. He had to be in denial.

She plopped an orange 'HUG ME' heart into her mouth.

Maybe she was being too hard on him. He'd been through a lot. And here she was trying to change him so much. But she was his friend; she loved him. Shouldn't she try to make him happy?

She hadn't sensed the eyes watching her from the tree nearby. Falcon watched her intently as she threw another candy heart into her mouth. He wanted to rush up there and just blurt out his feelings for her. But he'd done a lot of damage to her. He had to do something special, something that would erase all the pain he'd caused her. Something she'd remember for the rest of her life.

So, he floated up to her and landed next to her, surprising her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'd like to apologize," he replied.

She shook her head. "No I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've been trying to force a lot of things on you lately. I haven't been able to accept that you're just not ready to be with me."

_How wrong you are _thought Falcon. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He had to do this just right. The first step was mending a few loose ends.

She smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Glad to hear it."

"I guess some people were just meant to stay friends. Candy heart?" she asked, pushing the bag towards him.

"Thank you," he said, taking out a purple 'LOVE YOU' heart and tossing it into his mouth.

"So Azure wants another round with you?" Bra said matter-o-factually.

Falcon nodded. "He'll send me a challenge letter beforehand."

"Think you're up to it?"

Falcon gave her a 'what do you think' look.

She smiled. Falcon was just too much sometimes. She looked at his eyes only to find them diverted to something else. Upon closer inspection she saw a red candy heart in his hand. He seemed very interested in it.

"What is it Falcon?" she asked, trying to look at the writing on it.

He closed his hand around it. "Are you supposed to do as the candy says?"

Bra shrugged. "Some people do. What's written on it?"

He gave her an 'I'm not telling' look.

Bra frowned. Now she was curious. And she hated having secrets kept form her, especially right in front of her. "What's it say?"

He still gave her that look.

She growled in frustration and grabbed his hand, trying to pry his fingers open. They didn't budge.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes damit!" Bra growled, still trying to pry his fingers open.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Before she knew what was happening, he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, her body froze. Was Falcon really kissing her? She wanted to pull back, to make sure this was real. But Falcon had placed his other hand behind her head, holding it in place.

Slowly, she calmed down enough to close her eyes and kiss him back, her heart racing. Her hands slide over his chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss. The hand at the back of her head gently caressed the back of her neck while his other ran up and down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. She responded by running her own hands through his long hair. He held back his purr. He knew it would feel good, but not this good.

He was the first to pull back; smirking slightly at her dazed and flushed face.

"Falcon?" she asked questionably.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I've leaned many things in Demon World Bra. And I've made many enemies there as well. You're putting yourself at risk being with me."

"I know that Falcon but…"

He silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips. "But if there's something else I've learned in Demon World, it's that some risks are worth taking."

She was obviously surprised by that. "Falcon, does this mean…?"

He nodded. "I love you Bra. And I'll do my best to make every moment with you count, till the very end if it should come to that. I know I may not be able to give you everything most men do. I'm a killer Bra, and some things about me can never change. But some things can and I'll change them for you."

Now she was the one who couldn't speak. Falcon loved her. He really did. How does a girl respond to that?

Simple.

She pulled him down into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. He followed her lead, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her against him, running them up and down the curve her hips made. He was still a little nervous about this. Could he really make her happy? Well, he'd gotten to a good start.

They both pulled back and looked at each other's eyes, his green one meeting her blue ones.

"I love you Falcon, my handsome knight."

His face was still emotionless but she could see the passion in his eyes. "I love you too Bra, my princess."

She smiled and reluctantly backed out of his arms. "So, up for a date?"

"If you want," he replied.

"Just let me fix myself up a bit," she said. Her earlier crying had messed up her makeup a little.

"I'll be waiting," was his simple reply.

She smiled and started back. She liked Falcon like that, that calm warrior that always had a straight head. Though he'd most likely always be like that, she knew his eyes would always have a different feel to them. That's all she needed.

She suddenly came to a halt when she saw her dad leaning against the wall just outside her door, glaring at the wall across from him. She gulped. She'd forgotten to close her door. And her dad had seen her and Falcon.

"Now daddy, before you try to kill Falcon…"

"Why are you talking to me?" he interrupted.

Bra gasped. Was her dad really that made with her? She thought he wouldn't mind a guy like Falcon.

He looked at her, and his gaze softened a little. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Bra's heart skipped a beat. Her dad had actually accepted her decision? He wasn't going to try and stop her relationship? She smiled and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thanks daddy."

"Be home by 10," he replied before gently pushing her off and walking off. He heard her close the door behind her, no doubt to get ready for her date. His first impulse when he saw them was to run up and yank his daughter from Falcon's arms, and then proceed to beat him to a pulp. But when he saw how happy his daughter was he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd done enough damage to her love life. She was an adult now, not his little innocent princess. And she was in love.

Besides, Falcon was a hell of a lot better than all those weak human boys Bra used to date.

Meanwhile, Bra was trying to decide which perfume to apply when she realized something was in her hand. Curious, she opened it and found the candy heart Falcon had been holding. It was upside down so she couldn't read what was on it. She rolled it over in her hand and her heart skipped a beat for the second time that night.

She smiled, all the heartache evaporating as she read the two words written on the heart.

'KISS ME'

Oh, Falcon was definitely going to get a reward for this. It had to be the most romantic thing any guy had done for her. It may not have been her first kiss, but it was by far the best.

((Outside))

Jay and Pan watched the two new lovebirds fly off into the city for their first date.

"Should we follow them? In case any demons should attack," Pan suggested.

Jay nodded. "Yeah, lets." In truth, she just wanted to see her brother happy again, dating the woman he loved.

Next update, (the first date) will be on Wed. From now on I'll be able to update on Wed. and Sun.

Review please.


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

In her 21, nearing 22, years of life, Bra had never felt so happy. Here she was, flying hand in hand with the man of her dreams. She'd come to love him more than any other man she'd ever known. And the best part, he loved her too.

Sure it had taken him awhile to finally admit it. She'd been rejected twice, though to second time definitely turned out better than the first. Her stunning red dress glistened in the setting sun as the two flew. Falcon had dressed more casually today. He was only going on a walk with his sister. What more could he need for something like that besides a red muscle shirt, black leather jacket, and baggy black pants tucked into a pair black boots? It definitely looked casual when compared to Bra's outfit.

He was more unsure than nervous. He hadn't been on a date since breaking up with Vega. Could he still do things right? Did he have that magical effect on a girl Vega told him about? Or would he ruin this night for Bra? Will he make her wish she hadn't chosen him? Could he have lost such instincts a long time ago?

It helped a little when Bra squeezed his hand, as if she'd read his thought. He looked at her and she smiled back at him. Managing to curve the side of his mouth up slightly, he squeezed her hand back.

"So, where to first?" she asked. It was slight but he did hear some nervousness in her voice. Maybe she doubted herself as well.

"You choose," he replied.

She frowned slightly. "I was afraid you'd say that." Of all the short replies he could have given her, why'd it have to be that? She was having trouble thinking straight; the kiss was still having an effect on her. Normally it would be to some fancy restaurant, a movie, or her favorite dance club, or all three if her date had enough money. Like she'd ever pay for a date. But Falcon didn't have any money on him and she had only a little in her small purse so an extra fancy place was out of the question. She'd seen all the movies she wanted to and doubted Falcon was ready for a chick flick. And most of the dance clubs wouldn't be open for an hour or so.

She felt him looking at her, patently waiting for her to make a decision.

She didn't have too much money but enough for a semi-fancy restaurant. "I'm hungry so maybe we should eat somewhere."

"Any suggestions?"

She thought about it then it clicked. A cheap place with plenty of food. Where else would two Saiyans go on a date to eat? An all you can eat place. And a new one had recently opened, one that hadn't been warned about the Brief's family and their friends. It was a place that hadn't banned Goku, yet. She'd better put it to good use before it's forced to close down due to the hungry Son's appetite. "Follow me."

He nodded and let her pull him along, wondering just what she had in mind. To be honest, he wasn't really hungry. Then again, he was rarely hungry. But if Bra wanted to eat then he'd stuff some food down his throat for her.

"They just changed direction," Pan said as she and Jay followed them from the ground.

"Do you know what could be in that direction?" Jay asked curiously.

Pan took a moment to think about it. Where could Falcon and Bra be heading for that's in that direction? She'd been on enough double dates, and triple dates when Marron was involved, to know of Bra's dating preferences. She'd seen a number of movies with her lately, and chick flicks was definitely out of the question with Falcon. So movies were eliminated. The nightclubs weren't open yet. That left only the restaurants. And where were two Saiyans that had little money going to eat? All you can eat place sounded like the best choice but they'd been banned from almost all of them. She snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

Jay tilted her head to the side. "What's it?"

"Well, Vegeta was looking through the paper this morning while he and my grandpa were taking a break and my dad saw an advertisement for a new all you can eat place."

Jay sweatdropped. "Your grandfather certainly is observant."

"It's food, of course he'd notice. That's the gift of us Sons," Pan replied proudly.

Jay's sweatdrop got bigger.

Taking note of this, Bra led Falcon down to the restaurant and landed. "Here we are."

Falcon looked the place up and down. It had an Eastern look to it but he could smell foods from many other parts. It even had an Eastern name to it, The Golden Dragon. As he followed her in it was apparent that the Eastern look was what this place wanted. The guests didn't sit in chairs but on cushions on the ground and the tables they sat at were very low. But most of the food definitely wasn't from those parts. Oh well, it was food and that's all that mattered to a Saiyan.

A young waitress led them to their table. On its sides were red curtains, which could be closed to give those eating at the table more privacy. At its far end was a wooden barrier, which blocked out the people eating at the table on the other end. The two sat down and ordered their drinks, while waiting for their plates to arrive, the place's method of preventing too many people from lining up at the buffet lines.

Bra placed her cushion next to Falcon's, so she could rest her head against him while they waited. He responded in kind, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The waitress smiled at this when she came back with the drinks and handed them their plates. They decided to wait a little while, taking a few sips from their drinks.

"Is something wrong Falcon?" Bra asked, noticing his attention seemed to be somewhere else.

"The voices at the table next to us, they sound familiar."

"Man, you've got some great hearing," Bra complemented.

She listened as hard as she could but could barely hear anyone on the other side of the barrier. _How does he do it? And who is it? _

The answer came like a freight train crashing through the restaurant.

"BROLY!"

"Calm down woman. It's juts a little stain," Broly's voice replied in defense.

"This is a brand new dress you asshole!"

They heard him gulp. "Um…the color matches your eyes."

**CLANG**

Falcon and Bra, now peaking over the barrier winced as Marron's pan came crashing down onto Broly's. The source of Marron's anger was the red-orange stain on the pink dress she was wearing. And Broly had obviously caused that stain.

"I just want the hot sauce," Broly groaned, rubbing his head.

"You don't reach across the table Broly, you ask for me to pass it. Not you got that stuff all over my new dress. Thanks a lot!" Marron fumed, raising her pan.,

Broly braced himself for impact.

"Ma'am, could you please keep your voice down?" a nervous waiter asked. She glared at him, and with her glare and a pan in her hand most would run. The waiter was no exception.

Bra giggled. "Poor Broly."

Marron looked at her in surprise. "Bra?"

She waved back. "Hey Marron."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, having forgotten about Broly, who gave Bra a thankful look, then a questioning one at Falcon.

"I'm on a date with my new boyfriend," Bra replied, smiling and motioning towards Falcon.

Both Marron and Broly looked at her in surprise, then Falcon, and back to Bra.

Marron smiled. "About time."

Falcon raised an eyebrow. Obviously Bra had been vying for him longer than expected.

Bra smirked. "So, trying to have another date with Broly I see."

"Key word 'trying'," Marron spat.

Broly pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, we're going to a club after this. Care to join us?" Bra asked.

Marron pondered about it. "A double date huh? Okay, I could use someone with sanity."

"Hey!" Broly protested.

Marron glared at him, flashing her pan, which shut him up quickly.

"Well, let's eat first then get going."

Marron smiled. "Okay."

The stain wasn't that hard to get out with some soap and water. And the four went back to eating, Broly more careful that before.

"This'll make it tougher," Pan said as she and Jay ate at another table.

"This could use more spices," Jay said, taking a bite from her meal.

"Jay, I'm being serious here," Pan replied.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Pan sighed. Jay looked so cute when she felt guilty. No one could stay mad at her.

The three groups ate their meals in relative peace, with the occasional glare from Marron to Broly and Bra or Falcon eating from each other's forks and sometimes fingers. Then there was Pan eventually telling Jay she should start her own restaurant from all the suggestions the full female brought up.

The four, and the two still unknown girls, left the restaurant for Bra's favorite nightclub. Pan and Jay did their best to stay caught up from the ground.

Falcon cringed as they entered. So many flashing lights, loud music, and people made an uncomfortable environment for him. But he didn't offer any protests when Bra led him onto the dance floor, Marron and Broly not far behind.

"Here we go again," Pan said as they approached the place.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked.

"Every time I come here I end up with a bunch of losers trying to get me in bed with them."

Jay gulped. "Do we have to go in there?"

Pan saw a few couples walk in and a plan formulated in her mind. If they could do why couldn't she and Jay? So she wrapped her arm around Jay's shoulder and started for the club.

Jay seemed nervous. "Pan, what are you doing?"

"Listen Jay, if you want to avoid sleazy guys you'll have to convince them that you're my girlfriend. In other words, we're going to pretend we're a lesbian couple."

Jay's eyes widened. "We won't have to kiss will we."

"Maybe not, but some slow dances will be a must if we're to convince anyone."

"Um…okay."

They walked in, Jay getting quite a few looks fro the guys, who often were left disappointed when Pan pulled Jay closer, making her blush. They quickly spotted the other two couples dancing near the center, Falcon and Bra working up a storm again and Marron trying to keep Broly's hand off her butt.

"Looks like we'll be dancing," Pan remarked.

"Uh Pan?"

"Yeah?"

Jay looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to dace."

Pan smiled nervously. Not only did she have to pretend to date this girl but now she had to teach her how dance provocatively with her. Maybe she should have brought Trunks and Goten with them. Goten wouldn't have any problems teaching Jay.

Jay quickly got the hang of it though it still felt awkward dancing with another girl like that. Oh well, it kept the guys away. A few other girls, well, that was another story.

Bra and Falcon had finally stopped and he left to get them a drink, leaving her sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bra Briefs," a boys voice said from behind her.

_Oh no! _Bra thought as she turned to face him.

He had blonde hair in a buzz cut, blue eyes, and wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

Bra frowned. "Hey Charger."

He smirked. "I knew you'd remember me."

"Unfortunately," Bra spat back. Charger was one of the many boyfriends Bra had had in her life. His parents were Gohan and Videl's old friends Sharpner and Erasa. Charger had been the captain of the football time and Bra was head cheerleader, it was required they go out. He was really stuck up, thought he was the best at everything, except grades of course. And like most guys of his attitude, thought he could have any girl he wanted. He'd been the only guy Bra had broken up with. Her dad had scared the others off. She dumped Charger before her dad heard of him. And she had no regrets.

"Alone I see. Of course, a bitch like you probably can't get a guy anymore," he replied.

She smirked back. "Actually I'm on a date with my new boyfriend."

"Really, and just who is the poor sap?"

"You wouldn't know him," Bra replied.

"Well he must be desperate if he's going with you. But girl like you definitely has her good points. I could show you," he said, looking her up and down.

She glared at him. "In your dreams."

He snapped his fingers and four other guys grouped around the table.

"You need four guys to get little old me. I don't know whether to feel disgusted or flattered," Bra said calmly. She saw the shadow loaming behind Charger.

"Believe me Briefs, no guy can top me," Charger proclaimed proudly.

"My boyfriend's more of a man than you'll ever be," Bra growled.

"Where is this little punk you keep talkin' about? I wouldn't be surprised if you're making him up."

"Right behind you," Bra said with a grin.

Charger confidently turned around, wanting to give the "little punk" a good reason to stay away from Bra. At least until after Charger had his fun with her.

But when he saw those green eyes glaring down at him, he wet his pants.

"Is there a problem her Bra?" Falcon asked.

"This guy and his friends wanted to assault me Falcon," Bra replied.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. While he knew Bra could handle herself just the thought of this guy touching her infuriated him. And he wasn't one to anger quickly.

"Um..." was all Charger could say before Falcon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

One his friends ran up and broke a beer bottle against Falcon's head. Falcon turned his glare towards him, making him run for the hills. The Saiyan looked back at Charger. "Stay away from Bra."

Charger nodded.

Falcon set him down and he immediately took off. But not before Falcon smacked his back, sending the blonde through a window and onto the street.

Bra smiled and gave Falcon a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. "Thanks Falcon."

Broly laughed as he watched the human trying to get to his feet. "Hey buddy."

Charger and his buddies looked at him, there eyes widening at the fiercer looking Saiyan.

"Mess with him and you can bet I'll be right behind him. Got it?"

They screamed and ran away.

"We won't be hearing from then again," Broly said as he led Marron to Falcon and Bra's table.

"Poor guy," Jay giggled.

Pan grinned. "He deserves it. That was my god-brother. I can't believe Falcon beat me to him."

((Later))

Bra smiled and rested her head against Falcon's shoulder as they walked alone through the park. Broly and Marron were heading home. The sun was down; night had fallen. She couldn't have asked for a better scene.

"Falcon, what changed your mind about us?" she asked.

"Jay, she showed me the error in my thoughts. She reminded me that some things are worth taking risks for," he answered.

Bra's smiled widened. "Thank you Falcon."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Coming into my like. I'd probably be going crazy if it weren't for you. No guy could get passed daddy. Then you came along."

"Speaking of which, won't Vegeta be a problem? I've seen what he's done to other boys."

Bra giggled. "Don't worry, daddy approves of you."

"Really?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "How long do you think this war will last?"

"Tough to tell. I don't know where Chaos Kai is. And it isn't over until he's stopped."

Bra frowned at this.

Falcon gently cupped her chin and raised her head. "Whatever comes Bra, I'll protect you and everyone else, I promise."

The smile returned to her face. "I know Falcon."

((Later, at Capsule Corp))

Bra wrapped her arms around Falcon neck; dropping the large teddy bear he'd won her at a street challenge on the way home from the park. "That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She smiled and kissed his lips, letting out a sigh as he kissed back. He sent shivers up and down her spine as he gently stroked her face while his other hand ran its way up and down her back. He was such a great kisser. She licked his lips, begging him to let her in. Hesitantly he opened them and grunted as her tongue slide into his mouth, running it over his own. Wrapping both arms around her waist, he kissed back bringing his own tongue out as well. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, her hands trembling as they felt how soft and smooth it was.

Reluctantly, she pulled back. "Good night Falcon."

"Sweet dreams Bra," he replied, giving her a final kiss on the lips.

She walked to her balcony's entrance, giving him one final longing look before walking into her room.

He stood there looking at the spot for a few minutes then realized something was in his hand. Raising an eyebrow he looked at it, to find a familiar candy heart there. He wasn't surprised when it turned out to be the one he'd slipped her.

He looked back up and there she was, standing at the entrance. She quickly ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss. He grunted in surprise but managed to return it. Who knew candy had such an effect on women?

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I love you Falcon."

"I love you too Bra," he replied before dipping his head down and pressing his lips to her.

((Not far off))

"That's so beautiful," Pan said, wiping a tear from her eye. Jay handed her a Kleenex, which she accepted.

The full female smiled. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"And things are just going to get better."

Jay nodded, wondering why her love life couldn't be the same.

((Next day))

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled, having been disturbed from his training session by Bulma. Then he found this purple midget in his house was the reason.

"Something's come up Vegeta. It's Chaos Kai," Supreme Kai replied.

That got Falcon's attention. He'd been in his room waiting for Bra to return from a shopping trip with Jay, Goten, and Marron. Now he was seated on a couch next to Broly.

"What about him?" he asked, standing up.

The Kai looked at him. "One of our spies has crucial information for you."

"What is it?" asked Goku.

"I think it's best that the spy tell you. This is Blue Eye."

A cloaked figure walked up behind him.

"He will tell you everything," Supreme Kai said, taking a step to the side.

"It's crucial that you all be prepared for what's to come," Blue Eye said, pulling his hood back to reveal his face.

Falcon's heart skipped a beat. "Rhuzeb?"

Review please.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

His spiked bangs no longer pointed in all directions but were slicked back, save for one at the very front of his forehead that curved forward then down onto the bridge of his nose. His uniform was similar to what Gohan wore except it was black with blue lining as opposed to purple with red. Falcon knew there were knives hidden somewhere in that uniform, it just wouldn't be Rhuzeb without them tucked in the folds of his outfit, waiting to be let loose should the need arise.

But there was no mistaking it Rhuzeb was back. He still possessed those crystal blue eyes; probably what earned him his code name. They still bore onto you with their piercing gaze, making you wonder if it could go right through you. As always, his face didn't betray the slightest hint of emotion, just a blank, piercing stare and a slightly down turned mouth.

He regarded Falcon with a simple nod. "Hello Falcon."

Falcon rose to his feet. "But…how?"

"I'll explain later, right now we've more pressing matters to attend to," Rhuzeb replied, placing his cloak on a coat rack. "I take it you're all the full Saiyans."

Goku, Vegeta, and Broly nodded. Falcon eventually did as well.

"Then you'll be the first to know the basics." He looked to Supreme Kai, who nodded back.

"Rhuzeb here has found out where Chaos Kai himself is," announced Supreme Kai.

That got everyone's attention.

Rhuzeb nodded. "Yes, I have. You see, all Kais have their own planets, you've probably bee to the Supreme Kai's. Chaos Kai's is no exception. Though his was sealed away in a pocket dimension near the center of the universe. But he's found it and is on his way here with it. I can't tell you the precise time but he'll arrive within the year, along with his true army."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "True army."

"Yes, the Fallen Legion. All us Kais had our own army to help protect the universe. Chaos Kai's was the largest next to my master's. It took all our combined powers to stop it. But like Chaos Kai, we could only seal it away, not destroy it. It's amazing how much these things come to bite us again. I made the same mistake with Buu. I figured no one would ever find them. And once again I was wrong," Supreme Kai explained, looking down in shame at the end,

"So, what kind of force are we talking about here?" Broly asked.

Rhuzeb didn't bother to look at him. "A million soldiers at the least. All only answer to Chaos Kai himself. And they've only lost one battle."

"Great," Vegeta spat sarcastically.

"Yeah, that does sound great," Goku said with a grin.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Goku blinked in surprise. "What? It sounds like it will be an exciting fight. All though enemies against us. We're definitely going to be pushed to our limits here. Vegeta, you and I are going to have to get to Level 4 again."

"For once I agree with you," Vegeta replied.

"That's another part of my mission. To prepare you all," said Rhuzeb.

"Explain," commanded Vegeta.

Rhuzeb waved him off. "When everyone else is here I'll explain everything. Until then, we wait."

Broly shrugged. "Oh well, I needed something to eat anyway."

He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey wait up," Goku called, following him.

Falcon walked up to Rhuzeb, stopping just in front of him. "Rhuzeb…" He didn't really know what to say. What does one say to a friend that they haven't seen for three thousand years? A dead one at that.

As if reading his mind, Rhuzeb nodded and placed a hand on Falcon's shoulder. "It's good to see you too my friend."

"Where have you been this entire time? What have you been doing?"

"I could ask the same of you. However, that discussion is for another time. I have to fully explain the situation to everyone else. We'll need everyone's else help for this." Something seemed to come to his mind after that. "How many fighters do you have?"

Falcon thought it up a few seconds. "Nine, not counting us here."

"How many Saiyans?"

"Four half-breeds, one quarter breed, and another full Saiyan," Falcon answered.

Rhuzeb raised an eyebrow, something Falcon had picked up from him over the years. "Another full blood?"

Falcon should have known this would come up. Though he was somewhat surprised Rhuzeb was in the dark about his own mate. And Falcon could see a piece of the mark just above Rhuzeb's collar. "It's Jay."

For the first time since arriving, the expression on Rhuzeb's face turned to one of complete surprise. "Jay?"

Falcon nodded.

Rhuzeb turned his gaze down for a moment, processing what Falcon had just told him. Jay was here? The woman whom he mated with was on this very planet? Had he finally fond her after all these years? Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the Supreme Kai, who cringed under his gaze. "How long have you known?"

Supreme Kai gulped. He was the only one in the room who knew of the changes Rhuzeb had gone through over the years. "Well, it was before you arrived back with your information."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"What would you have done Rhuzeb? I needed you focusing on your report, not dwelling on her the whole time. You know she would have been a distraction. You wouldn't get her out of your mind," answered Supreme Kai.

"I haven't gotten her out of my mind since the day I arrived to your service. But you're right, I would have been very distracted if I'd known."

Supreme Kai held up a folder. "And this is all the information we needed."

"Let me see that," Vegeta commanded, holding out his hand.

The Kai handed it to him and Vegeta started flipping through the pages, marveling at how thorough the information was. The purple midget was right; this did have everything they needed to know.

"Where is she?" Rhuzeb asked, bordering on demanded.

"She should be shopping with Marron and the others. Well except Trunks who's handling business stuff with his mom and Gohan," Broly said, entering the room with a massive sandwich in his hands. So what if Rhuzeb pretty much killed all of Goten's chances. That's life. You snooze you lose. He'd just taught Goku that by using all the mustard on his sandwich. He was so evil sometimes.

Falcon could sense the change in his friend. The calmness was gone, replaced by burning desire and a hint of nervousness. He could have sworn he saw Rhuzeb's mark glowing.

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Broly looked outside, seeing his woman's car pulling up in the driveway. "Well what do you know? They're back."

Without a second thought and not caring what he was doing, Rhuzeb rushed forward, jumping right thought he window, sending pieces of glass flying through the air. He didn't care about the small gashes he received, Vegeta's angry protests from behind him, or the shocked looks he was getting from those bellow. Because, one of those looking at him was his mate, his lover, Jay.

((With Jay's group))

Jay, Bra, Pan, and Marron giggled from the joke Goten just told him. It never ceased to amaze her how funny Goten could be. He reminded her a lot about Kotadis, the knight with a heart of gold, a dear friend, whom Jay thought of as a second brother. And that's what Goten had become to her. Besides her real brother, Goten had been helping her the most, teaching her about life on Earth, what the best food was – besides hers of course -, and helping her with some of Earth's strange machines. He'd even started teaching her how to drive, though it wasn't all that different from the hover cycles she and the other knights rode back on Saiya.

She kind of felt sorry for him, having to carry all their shopping bags. But if you're a guy who chooses to accompany four girls, two of whom practically called the mall a second home, expect to be used as slave labor. She and Pan were the ones who believed in getting only what you needed, they were satisfied with what they already had. However, Bra and Marron were firm believers in needing everything, especially if it was new and on sale. Jay was still wondering how the heck they'd fit all those bags in the trunk of Marron car. Oh well, Bra was called queen of the mall for good reason.

What troubled Jay the most was that Goten didn't have a girlfriend. He was the type most girls would kill for. She knew Bra had once felt that way for him. She thought about helping him, finding a nice Earth girl for him to be with. Sometimes she had other thoughts but the bite mark on her shoulder was a constant reminder of whom her heart belonged to. Kotadis had given her a few hints back in the day and she could have easily chosen him. But there was something about Rhuzeb she'd found irresistible, almost intoxicating. He'd just seemed so lonely, like he'd never known what it was like to be cared for. She wanted to show him, to be that tender touch he'd never gotten. She had touched him, in more ways than one.

"Something wrong Jay?" Pan asked from her spot next to the full Saiyan.

Jay smiled and waved her off. "It's nothing. Just thinking about old times."

Old times, the phrase Jay used for 3,000 years ago. One thing Pan could never get enough of was the stories Jay had to tell of back then. She loved hearing of how her race had once lived, in a time when they were a complete people, the mightiest empire in the universe.

It troubled Bra sometimes, but only when Jay spoke of Vega. From the moment she saw the past princess in that crystal ball she saw the resemblance. Which made her wonder, did Falcon really love her? Or was she just Vega's replacement? She wanted to say no, Falcon loved her for her. He just didn't seem like the type that would replace a girl like that. She'd bring it up with him sometime soon.

"We're here. Get ready Goten," Marron warned teasingly as they drove into Capsule Corp property.

Jay grimaced slightly. The moment they arrived a strange feeling emanated from her mark. It was a dull pain mixed with a burning sensation she'd never felt before. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable.

"Aw look Marron. I think Broly's been waiting for you," Bra teased, pointing to the window Broly stood next to, eating his sandwich.

"Oh, he's waiting for something alright," Marron replied dully as they all got out of the car.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from the same window. They all immediately saw the glass flying out in sharp pieces from the person who just jumped through the window. They couldn't tell who it was; the sun was almost right behind them. Narrowing his eyes, Goten took a few steps forward, positioning himself between this unknown figure and the girls, particularly Jay.

Whoever it was landed perfectly on their feet in a crouch, and from the grunt it was a he. He quickly straightened himself up, standing taller than even Falcon.

At first, Jay had no idea who it was. Then she saw those eyes. Piercing crystal blue eyes with a stare she'd only seen from one man. The different hairstyle was quickly canceled out as she got a better look at his face. Her heart jumped to her throat. "Rhu-Rhuzeb?"

"Jay…" he replied, in a breathless, longing voice.

As everyone stared at him in shock, Jay walked past Goten, shakily making her way towards the man who looked exactly like her mate. No, this was her mate. It was Rhuzeb. Her heartbeat quickened as she gently caressed his face with her fingers, just wanting to make sure it wasn't a trick of her eyes. He had a tiny wound just above his right eyebrow from the glass he'd jumped through to get to her.

He fisted his hands at her touch. He had to keep his composure, no matter how tempting she was right now. But as he looked at her surprised onyx eyes he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Rhuzeb, how…what…I mean…" Like her brother, she had no idea what to say to him. She could barely think straight, and it didn't help that the sensations from her mark had increased.

Unable to hold himself at bay anymore, he threw his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and crushed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. How he'd longed for this day again. She was back, right in front of him. What else could he do?

At first, she couldn't respond. Her body had practically shut down the moment he kissed her. But almost just as quickly she realized how good this felt, how right. Forgetting where she was and all the eyes on them, she closed her eyes, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed back. All that mattered to her now was that he was back. Her mate was back in her arms.

Pan cringed slightly as she watched Jay kiss Rhuzeb back. Sure she was happy they'd found each other again, though she wondered what the hell he was doing her. Then she looked at Goten and bit her lip. You couldn't have asked for a more broken look. He was practically like the glass Rhuzeb had crashed through. _This might not be pretty. _

Bra and Marron simply couldn't take their eyes off of the two. Jay seemed totally into it, letting him run his hands up and down her back while she ran her own through his hair. Marron was somewhat jealous. Why couldn't Broly kiss her like that sometimes? She glared up at the window Broly stood at. Noticing her he backed away, pulling Falcon in front of him,

Running out of air, the two separated, Rhuzeb pressing his forehead against hers. "Jay, you don't know how many years I've longed for this day."

"Rhuzeb, what are you doing here?" It's not like she really cared at the moment. All that mattered was that he _was _here, in her arms.

He drew his head back; his face darkening somewhat as he finally remembered what he'd come here to do. Reluctantly, he pulled back, giving her a 'we're not done' look. She completely agreed with him.

He looked at the others, raising an eyebrow at Goten. "You all should come inside. There's much you need to know."

((Later))

Having explained the situation to them, Rhuzeb now sat next to Jay on the couch. Next to them, Bra stood against Falcon, his arm around her to comfort her as the bad news sunk in.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bulma asked. She, Gohan, and Trunks had arrived a few minutes after they all went back in.

"How long do we have again?" Gohan asked, looking at some pictures Rhuzeb provided to them. It looked like one mean place. Barren, no tress, no lakes, just a dead world with a single palace at the North Pole, which lacked any ice.

"A year at the most," Rhuzeb answered.

"Why don't we just Instant Transmission ourselves onto it? Stop it before it gets here," suggested Pan.

Rhuzeb shook his head. "That may have once been possible but Chaos Kai's erected a barrier around the entire planet. It was difficult enough for me to get off without being detected."

_I'm glad you did, _Jay thought, resting her head against his shoulder.

"So, they're coming, and there's nothing we can do about it," Trunks growled.

"We can train. We'll need to be at our best for this," Goku answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about the people?" Uub asked.

"Yes, we can't let them get caught in the crossfire," agreed Goku.

"With your help Goku, we're going to evacuate the Earth's population to a planet in Other World. There's a good chance Earth might not survive this battle," replied Supreme Kai.

Bra growled. "This is just great. And here I thought we only had to worry about Talon and Claw."

"Their just holding out until help arrives," Falcon explained.

"It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep and plan out what to do tomorrow?" suggested Chichi.

No one protested, though some doubted they'd get any sleep tonight.

Giving Bra a quick kiss on the forehead, Falcon headed for his room. If he was going to train with Rhuzeb again, he had to get his focus back. He needed someone who could match him with a blade. Azure could challenge him anytime he wanted.

Trunks and Goten were the last ones in the room. Pan suggested to Trunks that he consol his best friend. Trunks couldn't agree more.

"How you doing buddy?" Trunks asked, sitting next to his best friend.

"How did you feel when Pan choose Fang?" Goten retorted.

Trunks sighed. "Sorry Goten."

Goten shook his head. "I should have seen this coming. The moment I saw that mark I should have called it quits."

"You didn't know he'd show up again," Trunks replied, placing a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten only sighed and sat back. "Why me?"

"You're not mad at her, are you?"

Again Goten shook his head. "Why should I be mad? She loved him first. And he's back. What would you have done in her position?"

"You mean, you're giving up on her?"

He nodded. "I know when I'm beat Trunks. Besides, I remember how Pan felt when she was torn between you and Fang. I don't want Jay to go through the same thing. She's already taken; I don't want to be the big obstacle. I just want her to be happy."

Trunks couldn't help but smile. "That's very mature of you Goten. Not many guys can let go like that, not even me."

"Thanks Trunks. Believe me, it's not easy." But he didn't care. He loved her. And the biggest test for ones love was letting go, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. "I'll just have to keep looking. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"You'll find her. I know you will," Trunks said, giving Goten a pat on the back.

Goten nodded and stood up. "Night Trunks."

"Night."

As he headed for his room, Goten knew he'd have to use this night to get over Jay. He was her friend, and he was content with just that.

((Jay's room))

She was brushing her hair, even though it didn't need any brushing. She didn't care. She needed something to do, something to keep her mind off her mate for right now.

She gasped when she felt a pair of hand wrap around her waist from behind. She then sighed in relief when she saw who it was via the reflection in the mirror she was standing in front of. "Rhuzeb."

"Yes Jay?" he replied, kissing her mark, sending chills up and down her spine.

She wanted to ask him where'd he bee this entire time. She needed answers. But she quickly realized she needed something else first. The burning sensation from her mark was a clear indication. "I love you Rhuzeb."

"I love you too Jay." He then gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Hours later she lay on top of him, her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat starting to slow down. "I've missed you Rhuzeb. Where have you been?"

He gently ran a hand up and down her naked back. "Things came up Jay. Originally I wanted to find you. I searched high and low for you. Then the Kais came to me with an offer of serving them. I was reluctant at first; you were all that mattered to me. But you know about my sense of duty. How could a knight resist an offer to help those in need? So I joined their spy corps. I traveled to many planets, many dimensions. I wanted to look for you. You don't know how much I wanted to. But, I had a job to do, and like always I strived to do it efficiently. I'm sorry love"

Jay smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad you haven't changed one bit."

"Well, there have been some changes power wise."

Jay nodded. "I can tell." She raised her head and kissed his lips. "Besides, you're here now aren't you? Are you going to stay?"

He frowned and shook his head. "It's doubtful. Most likely until this war's over."

Jay nodded solemnly. "Well, that just means we have to make every day count, just like we used to."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Yes Jay, we will." He kissed her lips and rolled them over so that he was on top. She closed her eyes in bliss as he kissed her neck, positioning himself on top of her before slowly entering her.

((Falcon's room))

The final battle, that's what was coming. Would he be ready for it? Would the others? How many would be killed?

He shook his head. No time to be thinking about such things. They'd make it through this. They had to. Then what? Would he make Bra his mate? Would he settle down on this planet and start a family with the princess?

Yes, he would. Earth was his home now. He would defend it till his last breath. And Bra would be at his side, along with all his other friends.

Let Chaos Kai bring his army. It'll be more victims for Shadow Reaper to take down.

Review please.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

For years, Vegeta's main goal, the thing he lived for, was to defeat Goku. He wanted nothing more than to see the low class clown groveling at his feet, beaten to a pulp via the Saiyan prince's fists. Then he would be the most powerful Saiyan alive. Now that was a title meant for Saiyan royalty like himself.

But that desire has sort of died down over the years. He still yearns for a uninterrupted battle against Goku, just to see who the better warrior is. His family was his primary concern now, even though Trunks was an adult and Bra could take care of herself, especially now that she was with Falcon. He was getting old. His fighting years were nearing their end. But that was still a few more years for killing every demon that showed its face on Earth. This war would see his last battles. Then he would fight Goku one last time. After that, it would be up to the younger warriors to defend Earth.

Still, it did feel good when his fist slammed into Goku's cheek, sending the low class clown crashing into the side of the GR.

"Man Vegeta, for an old guy you sure can punch," Goku joked, rubbing his face as he stood up.

Vegeta let out an angry growl. "At least I lived long enough to get old!"

Goku grinned back at him. "Good point."

Frowning, Vegeta charged, letting out his classic battle cry. Letting out a small chuckle, Goku caught Vegeta's punch, leaning his head to the side to avoid the prince's other fist. Pushing Vegeta's first punch to the side, Goku fisted his hand and sent it towards Vegeta's face. However, Vegeta's knee was fast, slamming into Goku stomach just before the fist hit, its power lessened by Vegeta's blow. Smirking, Vegeta pulled back, bringing his wrists together while spreading his hands.

His blast was small; he wasn't going to risk his house. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Bulma. But it was enough to engulf Goku in a cloud of smoke that rose from the impact area. Of course, the smoke didn't necessarily hide his rival.

Goku appeared above Vegeta, bringing his foot down to kick Vegeta's should. Having sensed Goku, Vegeta expertly caught it and looked up to show Goku his triumphant smirk. What Goku and the blue ki ball in his hand got was a surprised, wide-eyed look from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta let out a painful grunt when Goku's blast slammed into his face, sending him flying back into the spot Goku had hit earlier.

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Vegeta's shocked and blackened face. Goku couldn't suppress his chuckle. He quickly stopped when he saw those wide eyes narrow and a strange shade of red join the black.

"KAKAROT!" He brought both hands forward and let loose a barrage of ki blast. Leaning, bending, and contorting his body in ways only a Saiyan could, Goku frantically tried to avoid the blasts from the angry prince. Vegeta didn't relent, continuing to fire away like a maniac. A big smirk crossed his face as he watched Goku's attempts to avoid the small blue ki balls.

No one could keep this up for too long, not even Goku. Eventually one did hit him and it was on his second most sensitive spot, the tip of his tail. He let out a painful cry as he grabbed his tail and started blowing on the smoking fur on its tip. This time, it was Vegeta who let out the amused chuckle.

"Haha, very funny," Goku said sarcastically, patting out the last smoking hairs. "My poor tail."

"You should take better care of that Kakarot. After all, that is the key to Super Saiyan 4. Wouldn't want another shot to get it back do you?" Vegeta mocked.

Goku pouted. "That's low Vegeta. You know how much I hate needles."

Vegeta shook his head. "Pathetic."

With a sigh, he got into a fighting stance, motioning with his finger for Goku to come at him. Goku eagerly accepted.

((Outside))

Rhuzeb walked into the kitchen, carrying the two glasses that once held the drinks Jay had requested for them. He had to get to official work now. He'd spent enough time with Jay, at least until nighttime. He was thinking about training with Falcon to pass the time but he seemed to be enjoying his time with Bra on top of Capsule Corp. Yes, resting ones head in your girlfriend's lap while enjoying the breeze up there did sound nice.

He placed the glasses in the sink for one of the house's robot maids to clean up. Ah, the joys of being a rich genius.

Maybe he could get some alone time in the GR. If he was going to train with Falcon anytime soon he'd have to have all his senses honed. Nothing did the trick like a good meditation followed by a few swings at imaginary enemies and maybe some dagger tosses. His fingers hungered for the feel of blades between them.

He started towards the room, planning out his move list for his training session. If he could do every move as precise as he had in his head then that was a good sign. He'd been busy with other things since he arrived three days ago, mainly catching up with Jay.

As he approached the room a series of explosions from inside caused the ground at his feet to vibrate. Narrowing his eyes, he approached slowly trying to figure out who it was. He knew before he heard Vegeta's battle cry. He was a master at elimination. And what other two people could fight each other with such intensity. It was the kind of fight only rivals could do, and there were only two rivals here.

Pressing his ear to the door he listened in on their fight, carefully picking up every grunt, explosion, step, and crash from within. His hearing became so sensitive he could hear their beads of sweet hit the ground. It allowed him to easily picture the battle within the room. He saw everything, every punch, every kick, every parry, every ki blast. He had to admit; those two were very impressive warriors. He'd heard much about Goku's exploits and Vegeta's as well. The Vegeta clan would be pleased with him.

Yes, he had been sent here to do more than just warn them. He had to prepare them for the coming battle with the Fallen Legion. Goku and Vegeta would have to be at their best if they were to be effective. But he was hesitant. Should he show them so early? Were they ready for it? More importantly, how would Jay react? There was only one way to find out. He was a risk taker, even when it came to another's life. If the two couldn't handle it then they weren't meant to.

He shook his head. Such thoughts shouldn't cross his mind. That was something the old Rhuzeb would have thought. That Rhuzeb refused to love, to let anyone close. And the new Rhuzeb wasn't about to let anything jeopardize his relationship with Jay. She'd done too much for him.

His hand traveled up to the stop button next to the door. After years of listening to Vegeta telling her to beat it while he was training, Bulma installed the button so that her dear prince would stop his training when she wanted him to. And since she was the only one who knew the reactivation code, Vegeta would have to do as she asked if he wanted to use the GR. It didn't take long for Rhuzeb to figure it out. It was a simple yet cleaver password. So simply Vegeta wouldn't think of her using it for something like this.

The password was VEGETA.

Keeping in mind to restart it when he was done, Rhuzeb pressed the button. He listened in as the GR machine's hum died down. He jerked slightly from Vegeta's sudden roar of anger.

"WOMAN, TURN IT BACK ON NOW!"

Rhuzeb sweatdropped. Just like the old Prince Vegeta all right. The daughter of a Saiyan duke could testify to that. Of course, that was before she managed to get him under her thumb. Rhuzeb heard she was a very good queen, who provided her husband with fifteen kids. Jay had always wanted six. Rhuzeb wasn't going to complain to that.

He took a step away from the door when he heard Vegeta start to stomp over to it. A second later it slide open, revealing the angry look on the prince's face. "I TOLD YOU TO…what are you doing here?"

Rhuzeb frowned and wiped away the droplets of spit Vegeta had sent towards him. "I doubt your wife would be pleased to hear you talk to her like that."

Vegeta scowled at him. "What do you want? And why did you push the blasted button?"

"To complete part of my mission," Rhuzeb replied coolly.

The prince raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Part of your mission?"

Rhuzeb nodded. "May I come in?"

Giving him a final suspicious look, Vegeta stepped aside

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked curiously.

"Not sure, ask him," Vegeta snapped back, motioning towards Rhuzeb.

Goku looked to Rhuzeb. "Well?"

"Part of my mission is to prepare you all. You have to be at your best. And for you and Vegeta, the best is Super Saiyan 4."

Now Vegeta was interested. "And you know how we can?"

The silent Saiyan nodded. "But not here." He reached into his uniform and pulled out a small mirror made with black glass. Raising a hand towards it, he began chanting in a strange language the other two didn't understand. His chanting became louder and faster and with it the mirror began to glow in a faint purple light. As they watched in amazement, Rhuzeb let go but the mirror floated in place, not falling an inch closer to the ground. Rhuzeb continued chanting, the glow getting brighter and brighter with each second, eventually becoming too bright for Goku and Vegeta to look at.

Then it was gone. It just vanished. Goku and Vegeta removed their hands from their eyes and were shocked to see what looked like a door made of black wood with a purple glass knob.

"Follow me," Rhuzeb ordered, grabbing the knob and turning it. What appeared in the doorway was empty white space, much like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The two followed Rhuzeb into the abyss, not noticing the door close behind them. Yep, it was exactly like the chamber. But the air wasn't thinner and the gravity hadn't changed.

"Where are we?" asked Goku.

"A pocket dimension. It's mainly used by Other World spies to relay information to each other. Though it makes a good training ground as well," Rhuzeb answered removed his uniform until he was shirtless. "Now, come at me. I want to see what you can do."

Vegeta gave him a 'you're joking right?' look.

Rhuzeb motioned for them to attack using his index finger.

Shrugging, the two got into fighting stances and charged.

They both went in with a flurry of punches and kicks, all being expertly dodged and parried by Rhuzeb. When Goku went for a punch and Vegeta a kick, Rhuzeb ducked down and slid under them, giving Vegeta's leg a good punch, knocking him off balance and sending him falling towards Goku. But Rhuzeb didn't relent, bending his body so that his legs pointed upward and sending them both up towards them, hitting Goku in the stomach and Vegeta in the chin.

He jumped to his feet and stood calmly watching the two recover. Enraged, Vegeta fired a ki blast towards Rhuzeb, who leaned back till his back was parallel to the ground. Vegeta appeared above him, both hands clasped over his head. He brought them down, just hitting air.

Having sensed their opponent, Goku rolled to the side, avoided Rhuzeb's roundhouse kick after he appeared behind him. When of his feet touched the ground, Rhuzeb propelled himself towards Goku, substituting his knife this time with a purple ki ball. Crossing his arms in front of himself, Goku braced for the impact, which hit hard for such a small blast. It managed to force him to take a step back.

Before Rhuzeb could move in to capitalize, Vegeta was on him, letting loose a series of punches, forcing Rhuzeb back on the defensive. Shaking off the blast, Goku joined in, assaulting Rhuzeb on his flank. While blocking one of Vegeta's punches, Rhuzeb brought his leg up, stopping Goku with a kick to the chest. He then brought one of his knees up, slamming it into Vegeta's stomach. Flexing his legs, he positioned his right foot next to Vegeta right ear and his left next to Goku's left. Twisting his entire body, Rhuzeb kicked them both in the sides of their heads, sending both tumbling to the ground.

"That's it!" Vegeta roared. His body exploded with golden ki and he was to level 3 in no time. Goku quickly followed suit.

"Is that your best? You'll need level 4," Rhuzeb warned.

"You're not helping much," Vegeta growled.

Rhuzeb shrugged. "Very well." He spread his legs out a little more. "If there's one thing I've learned…" he said, his body started to glow, "…it's that to bring out a Super Saiyan four…" He fisted his hands as he went Super Saiyan. But his power continued to glow and his ki start to change to a mix of orange, gold, and red.

_No way, _thought Vegeta and Goku.

Rhuzeb gritted his teeth, his body glowing with power. "…you need a another Super Saiyan FOUR!" At the last word he let out a mighty battle cry, his entire body erupting in an explosion of ki. Both Saiyans were blown back by the sheer force of the air blowing into them. The only sound that surpassed the howl of the wind was Rhuzeb's cry, echoing through the entire chamber. It reached its climax, sending out the strongest gust of air so far.

Slowly, the winds died down, the light emanating from Rhuzeb dimmed. His body was covered in deep red, almost crimson fur. His wild hair reached all the way to his waist. His eyes were orange now, the sides outlined in red.

He looked up at them, smirking. "Here we go." And he disappeared.

((Capsule Corp))

Not a trace of Rhuzeb's power leaked into the outside world. Blissfully unaware, Falcon was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Bra's fingers stroking his hair as he rested his head in her folded legs.

Bra giggled. He never looked so cute before. He was so irresistible. "Like that?"

He nodded.

She bent down, the tip of her nose rubbing against his. "I don't know where I'd be without you Falcon."

"Probably trying to sneak a date behind your father's back."

She chuckled. "Maybe, but I'd take this over that any day of the week."

"Really?"

"Of course silly. Falcon, stop with the negative thinking. But keep the silent routine, that's sexy."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just like that," she said, giving his nose a kiss.

"Have you two seen Rhuzeb?" Jay asked, flying up to them.

She was the only one that could interrupt them and not earn an evil eye from Falcon. "No, I haven't little sister. Wasn't he with you?"

"Well, we decided we'd spent enough time together for now and he left. But I…well…" she blushed, absent-mindedly rubbing her mark.

Bra couldn't help but giggle. Jay looked almost cuter than Falcon when she was embarrassed and trying to act innocent. "He'll come back Jay. I think he feels the same way."

Jay's blush deepened. She couldn't help herself. She just wanted her mate so badly. Was that wrong?

"Bra, stop embarrassing her."

She pouted. "Aw, but I was having fun Falcon."

He sat up, immediately missing the warmth of Bra's lap. "He probably had some official business to deal with. Why don't you find Kilana? I hear she needs help with sorting her things."

Jay nodded and flew down towards the nearest door, still yearning for her mate's touch but too shy to admit it.

Falcon lay back down, letting out a sigh as his head touched Bra's lap. He closed his eyes, concentrating all his senses on Bra's soft, delicate touch.

((The pocket dimension))

Vegeta felt the wind knocked out of him when Rhuzeb's fist slammed into his stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees. Goku wasn't far off, struggling to get to his feet. Both had taken a severe pounding from the Super Saiyan 4. And there seemed to be no end in sight.

Rhuzeb patiently waited for the two to get to their feet. It was time. "I've waited long enough. There's only one way to bring out your powers, force them out. If your bodies are put under enough stress, they'll transform as a reaction to survive. In that case…" He floated up into the air, spreading his arms towards the sides.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. They prepared themselves for what was to come.

"BLACK IMACT!" Rhuzeb brought his hands together, firing a mighty black ki beam from them.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"GALIC GUN!"

Goku and Vegeta combined their attacks to meet Rhuzeb's. It stopped the might black beam but only for a few seconds. Slowly, Rhuzeb's blast started to push theirs back. Refusing to give up, the two added more power to their attacks, pushing back Rhuzeb's. He responded by doubling the power of his blast. He couldn't hold back. This had to be a near death scenario.

The two tried futilely to add more power to their blasts but it was useless. They had reached their limit. Rhuzeb's blast got closer and closer.

"Vegeta, we have to do this!" Goku yelled.

"I know Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled back.

Only a few feet left.

Rhuzeb shook his head and added still more power to it. He watched as the blast engulfed the other two Saiyans. Now was the time. They'd transform or die.

They didn't disappoint.

His eyes widened as his blast dissipated in a combined eruption of ki, one from Goku and the other from Vegeta. He couldn't see either of them, but the sheer size of their power told him they had done it.

The two burst out from the light, now covered in red fur, their hair longer and wilder than before. They both threw punches at him, both of which he caught. "I see the power as awakened within you as well. Good." He powered up, forcing the two to draw back. He then looked at them, getting into stance. "Shall we continue?"

And they did.

Review please.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

They could only stare in shock at the three Saiyans standing before them. Two had triumphant, cocky smirks on their faces, a rare occurrence for one of them. Their wild hair, red-trimmed eyes, and the fur that covered their bodies were right there in front of them. They'd done it. They'd once again managed to harness the power of Super Saiyan 4.

Jay reached her hand out, stroking Rhuzeb's fur, amazed by how soft it was. She had to admit, she was proud of her mate. "When did you learn to do this Rhuzeb?"

"I was on assignment on a hostile planet. My base was overrun by the enemy. I saw a planet that acted as a full moon. I transformed and started going on a rampage," he explained.

Jay was about ask how he managed to regain control. But he sent her a look that she instantly understood thanks to their connection. He'd remembered her. His desire to see her again was too great for his primal instincts. His love for her helped him regain control. She blushed.

"This certainly is going to be a big help to the rest of us," Gohan stated.

Rhuzeb nodded. "You're next Gohan."

"What do you want with Gohan?" Videl asked worriedly.

"He'll have to go Super Saiyan 3 by the time Chaos Kai gets here. And those two will have two achieve at least Super Saiyan 2," Rhuzeb replied, motioning towards Goten and Trunks.

"Us? Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks said, pointing at himself and Goten.

Again, Rhuzeb nodded.

"I don't think it's necessary for me to go Super Saiyan3. Should Mystic be more powerful?" asked Gohan.

The Saiyan looked at him. "In normal cases yes. But your level 3 will be unique. You're the only Saiyan to attain Mystic, a level that allows one to use power greater than Super Saiyan without transforming. However, we believe that'll make your transformation unique. We call it Ultra Super Saiyan 3. We think it allows you to use the level without burning energy so quickly. But to test that theory you first need to transform."

Gohan nodded. "I understand."

Pan stepped up. "What about us girls? Shouldn't we be able to go Super Saiyan as well?"

"That's Jay's job."

His mate's head shot up. "Me?"

"You're the only one who's mastered the transformation. We need you to teach Pan and Bra to do it to. It should be easier for Bra since she's done it already."

"WHAT?!" Bra and Pan yelled at the same time.

"You don't remember do you? It's not surprising. You were consumed with rage at the time. It was when Talon stabbed Falcon; the day Falcon attained True Legendary Super Saiyan."

Pan turned to Bra. "Well?"

Bra shook her head. "That moment's a complete blank to me."

"What about me?" Broly asked from his spot in the corner.

"You'll have to grow your tail back first. Then we can wok on attaining True Legendary Super Saiyan for you."

Broly frowned and looked away. "Forget I asked."

At this Rhuzeb narrowed his eyes. But he didn't press further. He was told to expect that from Broly.

"So when do we start?" asked Goten.

"First Goku and Vegeta have to get adjusted to Level 4 again. The GR is theirs until then."

Vegeta smirked. "Perfect."

Rhuzeb reverted back to normal. "Then Gohan will train with me followed by Goten and Trunks. Until you grow your tail back you'll have to train alone Broly."

"And me?" Falcon asked, curious as to why his old friend would exclude him.

"Right now Falcon you are the most powerful Saiyan here, our trump card. You should focus mainly on trying to master your power. I'll help wherever I can."

Falcon considered it for a moment then nodded. "Very well."

"Well, we better get started. Be back at dinner," Goku said with a wave, following Vegeta back to the GR.

"The rest of you should take it easy though you can train by yourselves if you wish," Rhuzeb explained, sitting next to Jay.

"See ya," Broly spat, heading for the door.

Something was wrong. Marron could tell. So, she hurried after him. "Broly."

He looked back at her. "What woman?"

She gently touched his arm. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? I thought you'd be happy to hear you can transform as well."

"I've got my reasons. And they're none of your business Marron," Broly retorted.

Marron gasped from the harshness in his voice. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "It's not you babe. I need to sort some things out."

"You sure."

"Yeah, now could you quit worrying so damn much? Go polish your pan or something," he said, heading for the nearest exit.

She narrowed her eyes. "Watch it buddy."

He chuckled. "That's my woman.'

Marron shook her head before heading off to her room. She was supposed to go out with some of the others. She had to look her best.

Bra found her boyfriend on a balcony, deep in thought. "Something up Falcon?"

"Just thinking about how I'll prepare myself. For some reason, I haven't been able to transform since the first time," he replied, still looking out at the view.

"You'll do it," she said, wrapping her arms around one of his. "You've never let me down so far."

"I do my best."

"Don't doubt yourself Falcon. You're the Legendary Super Saiyan remember?"

His lips curved down. "Am I truly worthy of such a title? Of such praise even?"


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Peace, it was something he thought he'd never experience. His life had been one of danger, living with the threat of death 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Of course, he'd never quit figured out the time in Demon World. It seemed to always change. Today could have been longer than yesterday, and tomorrow could be shorter. At least, that's what it had seemed like back then. He doubted he could keep track of the time even if he had the means to. To him, time was the moments between battles, how long it took danger to pass, or maybe how long it took to strike after tracking a target.

Yet here, time was so predictable. Every day was 24 hours. Each week had 7 days. He'd come to realize how long time could seem. He'd lived a life in shadows, where lives are ended and destinies made in a few short seconds. 5 seconds, that was Falcon magic number. If he could kill over half the enemies on the field in that time then he was guaranteed victory. Any longer would turn into a prolonged fight, something he'd only experienced with a few opponents.

The only problems were more of nuisances. A few demons snuck into the city to hide and find food. They were counting on a simple yet effective strategy when in enemy territory: the closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm. Yes, that was a strategy he had used many times to elude those after his head. Where better to hide than right under their noses. Unfortunately for the demons, they weren't as good at hiding. He and Rhuzeb had dealt with them easily enough.

Now he had all the free time he could ask for. He usually spent it with Bra, strengthening the growing bond he'd come to share with her. Now was one of those few exceptions thanks to Bra's constant need for more merchandise from her second home. As usually, Marron went with her. He would be training with Rhuzeb, but the Other World spy was currently training with Gohan. Goku and Vegeta had ended their training for a more relaxed approached. Basically they were trying to stay Super Saiyan 4 as long as they could, so their bodies could adjust to the power. He'd heard they'd tried such a tactic before their battle with Cell. If they could stay at level 4 in their sleep, then Earth's chances had definitely improved.

What about himself? His training had consisted mostly of meditation in the solitude of his room. He had to find that niche, that spot in his mind where his power lay dormant. It wasn't physical training he needed; his body was already at the right level to use it. No, it was mental training he needed, finding a way to bring his two halves truly together.

That was impossible at the moment. The giggling coming from the three women on the couch prevented that. In the middle was Pan, flipping through the Brief's photo album currently resting on her lap. At her sides were Jay and Kilana, sharing the quarter-Saiyan's amusement. From the sounds of things they were looking at Trunks' baby pictures. If Trunks were here instead of off with Goten, he'd probably die from embarrassment, nothing like having your girlfriend and her friends looking at you in your most naïve and cute moments.

Speaking of cute, Ely was currently content with her spot next to Jay's leg, munching away at a lettuce leaf his sister had given her. It amazed him how much Jay and the bunny had connected so quickly. When not eating, Ely could usually be found perched on Jay's shoulder or taking a nap in her lap. From Rhuzeb's grumbling every morning, it as apparent the bunny had taken more time with Jay than he'd bargained for. Falcon didn't really care. Even though he trusted Rhuzeb, he definitely liked the thought of his dear little sister fast asleep at night as opposed to being under or on top of Rhuzeb. He'd even rewarded the bunny a few times with a vegetable or two.

His focus left the girls as Broly walked into the living room, having just finished his lunch. Falcon had never seen a more relaxed looking Saiyan. In his white muscle shirt and blue jeans Broly seemed to have adjusted completely to the easy life. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. He seemed to be avoiding most of the other Saiyans, especially Rhuzeb. What disturbed Falcon the most was the lack of new bumps on Broly's head. If Marron hadn't had an excuse for hitting him recently, something was definitely up. Falcon wasn't one to pry; some things are personal.

But Broly also had a big role to play in the coming battle. There was no excuse for him to slack off like this. Falcon had a hunch as to what was wrong, and he dwelled on that hunch as watched Broly leap out a window.

Taking one last glance at his sister to make sure she'd be okay, you could never be too careful if you're Falcon, he followed the taller Saiyan out. Broly wasn't in a sneaky mood, having not made any attempt to mask his ki signature. Falcon knew he was on the roof; the very spot he'd often spent with Bra or simply passed the time on in solitude. Why Broly would want to go up there was beyond him. But he was going to find out.

Broly was looking at him as he rose over the curve of the house, floating just above the building's surface. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"Is there a reason you're sitting on my spot?" Falcon asked back.

Broly snorted in amusement. "Relax, I'm not going to dirty up your special spot."

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Special spot?"

The Saiyan seated on the roof chuckled. "Come on, you and the princess are always up here alone. You don't think I know what goes on. The moment you two know you're alone you jump each other and start making out right here. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you banged her right here a few times. It would explain the cracks."

Falcon didn't seem amused.

Broly frowned. "Damn, quit being so down in the dumps, I was only joking. Of course, I've yet to see you laugh, or even crack a smile."

"Something's bothering you isn't it Broly?" Falcon replied.

This time, Broly raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Falcon shook his head. "No, something is definitely up. Marron hasn't hit you recently. It's been way too peaceful between you two."

"I'll fix that," he said, reaching into one of his pockets. He pulled out a cell phone, Goten's cell phone to be precise. After pressing a few buttons he brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Marron's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey babe, just wondering how your were doing."

"Broly? How did you get this number?" she demanded.

"Why would Goten have it on speed dial?"

He could just picture those pretty blue eyes of her narrowing. "What the hell are you doing with his cell phone? Forget it, why are you calling me? For real."

"Just wondering if you were going to get that cute pink purse with the kitten on it you keep writing about."

"How did you know about that? That was only in…you didn't."

He smirked. "I was really surprised by what I found in there." He pulled the phone away from his ear, knowing what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAW? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

He felt it was safe for him to bring it closer to his ear. "You know, guy stuff. I especially liked how the ones with the blue stripes smelled."

"I'M WEARING THOSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROLY! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!"

Falcon sweatdropped as he watched Broly pull out one of Marron thongs from his other pocket. "But my favorite has to be this little white number with the heart on the front."

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING BACK AND IF THAT'S NOT PUT BACK BY THE TIME I GET THERE YOU'RE GOING TO MEET A FRIEND OF MINE!"

He grinned. "Is she single?"

The response was the dial tone.

Broly shrugged and put the phone back in his pocket. "There's your lump Falcon. That's one bump for me…wait. Make that two. She's going to realize right about now that she just yelled all that in public. And three if I don't put these back, which I'm not by the way." He put the thong back in his pocket.

"You get what I'm talking about Broly. Something's up and it seems to involve your tail," Falcon replied.

The expression on Broly's face turned to one of seriousness. "You know us Legendaries have two halves. Well, my bad half's always in control. It's just evolved more than yours. Do you know what'll happen if my tail grows back. Kiss the Earth goodbye."

"So that's what this is all about? You're afraid of what'll happen if you transform. Your fears are justified. I know what that's like," Falcon said with a nod.

Broly stood up and dusted himself off. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to find some aspirin. I'll be needing it soon." With that, he leapt off the building towards the ground.

((Later))

"What's that Rhuzeb?" Gohan asked, drying off from the shower he just took.

"A report from one of my cohorts," Rhuzeb replied, reading the paper in his hand.

"What's it say?"

Rhuzeb took a few more seconds to finish it. "Apparently, a group of rebel managed to gather critical information about Imperial movements in Demon World. Unfortunately, that grouped was ambushed. Those that weren't killed have been taken prisoner. They opened a portal to this world and are taking those prisoners to the enemy base."

Gohan smirked. "And you plan to follow them to the enemy base?"

Rhuzeb shook his head. "It's too dangerous there. We'll have to get the prisoner convoy before it gets there."

The half Saiyan nodded. "Rescue mission huh?"

"I need you to find Goten and Trunks. I'll go find Falcon. We'll meet in front of Capsule Corp in ten minutes," Rhuzeb ordered.

Gohan nodded and went to find his little brother and his best friend.

((Later, along a path through a mountainous region))

"How many?" Rhuzeb asked from his spot crouched in front of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

"Just 21, all of the ogres," Falcon answered, crouching in front of them.

"So what's the plan?" Trunks whispered after taking a peak at the convoy. It consisted of the 21 ogre guards and two wagons, both with skins draped over them to conceal the prisoners.

"Falcon and I will go in first. Gohan, you back us up. The two of you will secure the prisoners and lead them to safety. Understood?"

The other four nodded.

Rhuzeb turned to Falcon. "We'll have to make this quick."

"No problem," Falcon replied. He had that look in his eyes. Shadow Reaper was back.

Narrowing their eyes, the two leapt into the air. Rhuzeb's right arm shot out and six ogres soon went down, a knife embedded in each. Falcon flitted down, swinging his sword in a wide arc from left to right, decapitating three more. One behind him had only enough time to take a step back before a knife penetrated the back of its skull. Rushing foreword, Falcon thrust his blade into the gut of one more. He then twisted it and pulled it out in a swing to the left. A fountain of blood poured out of another ogre. Rhuzeb's arm pumped out again, downing four more before his feet touched the ground.

Falcon had reached his golden number, half dead in fewer than five seconds. Now it was time to cleanup. He nodded towards Rhuzeb and the two attacked.

Gohan flew overhead, keeping a look out for any Falcon and Rhuzeb missed. He doubted there would be, the two full Saiyans were nearly done. Then he saw movement under one of the wagons. At first, he thought it might be blood pouring from the driver's neck courtesy of Falcon. That is until he saw the glint of a dagger. A shadow demon rushed out, heading straight for Falcon. Acting purely on instinct, Gohan rocketed down towards it, slamming his fist into its back. It let out a cry of pain before it slammed into the ground, Gohan's fist crushing its heart under its own ribs.

He stood up and grinned at Falcon, who in turn tossed his dagger towards the half Saiyan. Gohan ducked under it just in time and the dagger found itself embedded in another shadow demon's chest.

In the meantime, Trunks had reached the first wagon. After breaking the lock, he pulled the door open, revealing six surprised rebel demons. "All right everyone, show's over come on."

Without questioning him, the rebels hurried out of the wagon.

Goten had reached the other and also broke the lock off before opening it. No one was in there. The only thing he saw was a rope lying on the ground. He went in to investigate and quickly discovered that the rope had been cut. Realizing his mistake, he looked up just as something hard slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and down onto the floor. Within a second, he felt something cold and sharp pressed to his neck, a knife.

"Thought those ropes could hold me didn't you Imperial scum!" a female voice spat.

Surprised, Goten opened his eyes, almost losing his breath a second time as his eye met a pair of furious blue eyes on a face framed by fiery red hair. It was tough to make out her features due to her dark skin but he could tell it was a she demon, a rather pretty one at that.

"Rescue," he choked out.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm here to rescue you," Goten replied.

She responded by pressing her knife harder against his neck. "A likely story to make me lose my guard. Though I have to say that is an interesting disguise."

"Falcon!" Goten yelled.

Her eyes widened and he felt the pressure against his neck loosen. "Did you say Falcon?"

"This is a surprise," Falcon said, looking at them through the door. "You once told me you'd never get caught Ebony."

Her head shot up to look at him. "Falcon?"

He nodded back. "Now could you please get off Goten?"

Ebony looked back down at Goten and got off him. "Sorry, I thought you might be one of them."

Sitting up, Goten flashed her the Son grin. "It's okay. Maybe I was too reckless when I went in."

"Come on you two. We can chat later," Falcon replied, motioning for them to follow.

((Capsule Corp))

"I thought I'd never see you again," Bra squealed, pulling Ebony into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too Bra," Ebony replied, hugging her back.

The others watched as the two said hello, Ely hopping onto Jay's shoulder for a better look. She'd been enjoying the attention of her master and her friends when this newcomer arrived. And being the curious bunny she was, Ely wanted to see what could divert their attention from her. She felt a little better when Jay smiled and stroked her head. She could always count on her master for attention.

"So, how have 'things' been?" Ebony asked.

Bra smiled and motioned towards her necklace. Ebony smiled back.

"I wish I was in your shoes back there buddy," Trunks said, looking Ebony up and down. She was hot for a demon woman.

"Well, I had a knife threatening to cut into my flesh. There wasn't much to enjoy," Goten replied dryly.

"It certainly is an interesting way to meet a girl," Trunks commented.

Goten frowned. "I usually make the first move."

The two chuckled.

"Well, have we got another member to our ever growing team?" Chichi asked.

"Looks like it," Pan answered.

Vegeta snorted. "This place is starting to feel a little too crowded."

"Oh be quiet Vegeta. I know you don't mind her being here. I saw the way you looked at her," Bulma replied, glaring at him in the end.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, looking away from her.

"Damn, she's got bigger melons than Jay," Broly said with a grin.

Marron hit him with her frying pan. "Shut it mister."

He growled as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

"I'll go get dinner ready. We have to properly welcome our new guest," Chichi said, heading for the kitchen.

((That night))

Ebony sat on one of the balconies, amazed by the star-filled sky stretched out before her. She'd never even dreamed of anything so beautiful in her life. Everything about this world fascinated her so much, and she hadn't even seen the beginning of it.

"It is breathtaking I know," Kilana said, walking onto the balcony.

Ebony nodded. "T can't believe anyone would want to destroy this place."

"I know, but someone is. And we are here to protect it." She looked up at the sky. "So, how are things back home?"

"Good, for the most part. We've taken a few Imperial bases. Don't ask me about your tribe, we don't really keep tabs on barbarians. Sorry."

Kilana shook her head. "It is alright. I left that life. This is my home now."

"Was it tough getting used to this place?" Ebony asked, looking at the barbarian.

"At first, but the others will gladly teach you everything you need to know. But if you need fast help I believe you should ask Goten."

"The one I attacked?"

Kilana nodded. "He seems to have a big weakness for women. Ask him nicely and he will tell you whatever you want."

Ebony frowned. "I'm not here to find a man, I'm here to fight. And I'm not about to suck up to one either."

"Do not be so hasty. I used to think the same."

Ebony gave her a questioning look but Kilana would say no more. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the stars. All right, if worse came to worse she'd go to Goten for help. But until then Bra would definitely be her number one source.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Though she'd been here for almost a week now, Ebony was still learning new things about Earth. She'd actually complained about peaceful nights, used to having to be ready for battle at a moment's notice. But she was a survivor, she adapted quickly to new situations. The room she shared with Kilana was simple, but one of the best places she'd ever slept in. Something about knowing you'll always come home to a comfy bed just appealed to her so much. The shower took some getting used too, especially when she found a peephole Broly had put in. Needless to say, he got another bump.

No she was investigating her newest fascination, TV. She'd seen crystal balls before so she was used to having a picture in a small object. But she'd never seen anything like this before. Crystal balls were serious business yet here television is for entertainment.

She crouched in front of the screen and poked it. "So this doesn't run on magic?"

Kilana nodded. "It is powered by electricity. It is similar lightning attacks."

The two blushed when they saw a couple kissing on the screen.

"I have not gotten used to that," Kilana commented.

"They actually show that stuff to the public?" Ebony asked, bewildered.

"Actually, it can get more graphic."

Ebony looked at her. "You mean…" She pushed her index finger into the loop created by her thumb and other index finger.

Kilana only nodded in response.

"So what's on ladies?" Goten asked, entering the room.

"I believe Bra calls it a soap opera. Every girl here except Pan seems obsessed with them," Kilana replied.

Goten frowned and picked up the controller. "Boring. Let's see…" He began flipping through channels, much to Ebony's amazement. A grin on his face, he turned off the TV.

"Where'd the pictures go?" Ebony asked.

Goten didn't reply. Instead he turned up the volume and pushed the channel button four times to reach the channel that had come to mind. He'd heard his dad did the same thing with Bulma. And people actually called him a mama's boy. Well, Goten had his mischievous side.

Ebony's face was really close to the TV as she tried to figure out a way to turn the thing back on.

The half Saiyan obliged by pressing the button on the remote.

What was once a blank screen turned into a close up look into a monster's mouth.

Ebony screamed and jumped back, tossing a knife into the TV and causing it to explode. Goten fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Even Kilana couldn't resist a giggle.

"You should have…seen the look…on your…face," Goten said between laughs.

The once frightened she demon turned to glare at him. He responded with an innocent grin then ducked under the ki ball Ebony shot at him.

"Geez, no need to get so angry. That monster wasn't real."

"Um Goten. Will Vegeta be mad that you broke his television?" Kilana asked, concern in her voice.

Goten waved her off. "Relax, these are the Briefs. They're loaded with televisions. How many do you think Vegeta's broken? Hitting the TV is always hazardous with him so Bulma keeps a bunch in storage. Just ask her for one."

Ebony was still glaring at him.

"Hey Goten!"

Goten spun around and saw Broly standing at the door. "What?"

"Come here, Rhuzeb's orders" Broly answered.

Of course, Goten was reluctant at first. Broly was known for pulling dirty tricks like this. But he also looked pretty serious so maybe there was still hope. If only he saw what was in Broly's left hand. Suddenly, Broly's right hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off his feet. He soon found himself being dragged by the tall Saiyan.

"Hello Goten," Trunks greeted, being pulled by Broly's other hand.

"What's this about?" Goten asked.

He could sense the grin that spread across Broly's face. "Well, Rhuzeb's bust with Gohan right now so he asked me to prepare you guys for the training."

Goten gulped. "Prepare?"

"Oh yes," he said, tossing them into the GR and closing the door behind him.

The two looked at him nervously as he cracked his knuckles.

"You'll take it easy on us won't you Broly? Buddy?" Trunks asked.

"So, you want to do this one on one or do both of you want to come at me?" Broly asked mockingly.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. This might not be pretty.

((Elsewhere))

_Where is he? _Bra asked herself as she searched for the love of her life. With Marron off shopping for groceries to feed two hungry Super Saiyan 4's and Jay and Pan sparring elsewhere, she needed company. Though she hade to admit, the bunny perched on her shoulder was a nice companion.

You can imagine her surprise when she found Falcon seated comfortably on an easy chair reading a book. She had to blink a few more times just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Nope, he really was reading, and he looked really into it.

Then again, as she looked him over she had to admit he did look sexy like that. She wasn't sure if it was the way his bangs fell over his eyes while he looked at the pages or the relaxed aura he had about him. But something was definitely irresistible about him at that very moment.

"Is there something interesting about me?" he asked suddenly, turning one of the pages.

"Well, after seeing the way you used that sword it's kind of surprising to find you like this," she replied.

He nodded. "I always was an avid reader back on Saiya. I sometimes spent hours in the Knights' library."

Bra giggled. "Bookworm."

He looked up at her with an amused look in his eyes. Yes, his eyes had become much more expressive since they'd gotten together.

Shaking her head, Bra walked up towards him and sat down. Ely eagerly hopped down to Bra's lap, snuggling against the princess as Bra gently stroked its body. "Good book?"

He nodded again, flipping to the next page.

"Falcon?"

He once again looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be training? I've almost always seen you meditating or taking a few swings outside," she asked.

"Rhuzeb's orders. He told me I should focus a little more on enjoying life as opposed to always worrying about my power," he replied.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. I thought he was here to prepare us for the fight."

Falcon nodded. "I thought the same thing Bra. Then I realized Rhuzeb might have stumbled onto a good point. If I focus simply on training, everything else will slowly become less and less important to me. But when one simply takes time to enjoy the things one has, one comes to see just how much they have to live for. Maybe that's the key, when my mind and body both see what we have to lose if I fail."

"So…why are you sticking your nose into a book? Aren't I more important than that?"

"It's a good book," he replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She feigned hurt by pouting at him.

"Couldn't find you actually."

She blushed. Okay, maybe she had been busy trying on a few new outfits but she was a fashion queen. She had to look her best. She jumped slightly when she felt his arm wrap around her. With a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've given me something I have to live for Bra. Never forget that."

"I won't," Bra replied, wrapping her arms around his arm.

((The GR))

"I've seem many pathetic things in my life but you two take the cake," Broly mocked to the two half Saiyans his legs no held in a headlock.

The two struggled to get out, much to his amusement.

"Shut it Broly. At least I don't get hit every day by a frying pan for being so damn stupid," Trunks retorted.

Frowning, Broly tightened his leg lock on them. "Watch it."

((In the pocket dimension))

Rhuzeb did a back flip, feeling the warmth of the explosion in front of him as he dodged Gohan's blast. Gohan, now in Mystic, followed after him, sending a few more ki blast towards Rhuzeb. The spy suddenly disappeared, leaving Gohan to sense around for him.

The demi Saiyan spun around, his arm meeting Rhuzeb's foot, blocking his kick. Pulling back, Rhuzeb came in with three punches aimed for Gohan's head. Gohan dodged the first two and deflected the third, coming in with his own punch aimed for Rhuzeb's face. Acting quickly, Rhuzeb ducked under the fist into a crouch then rushed forward, slamming his knee into Gohan's stomach. As Gohan doubled over, Rhuzeb gathered ki in his right hand and slammed his palm into Gohan's face. The resulting explosion caused Gohan to go flying back, flipping over a few times before recovering and landing in a crouch.

"BLACK IMPACT!" Seeing Rhuzeb's attack coming, Gohan leapt into the air, the blast exploding on the spot he used to be in. He knew it was a diversion, which was confirmed when Rhuzeb appeared behind him, coming at him with both feet extended. Having seen this coming, Gohan did a back flip over Rhuzeb's feet. When he was upside down and looking down at him, Gohan spread both hands out and fired, engulfing Rhuzeb in an explosion of blue ki.

He floated in place a few moments, sensing around for Rhuzeb. His gut told him Rhuzeb would teleport to another spot and attack from there. Then again, the gut probably wasn't the best place for a Saiyan to think from, especially when it had a fist slamming into it. He felt the wind knocked out of him as Rhuzeb flew out from the smoke, having not moved from his spot. Drawing his fist back, Rhuzeb flew above him, drawing his right foot back.

He came down to kick Gohan's back, only to have the half-breed spin around and grab his foot. With a yell, Gohan threw him towards the ground, following it up with a barrage of ki blasts. Rhuzeb managed to stop himself and flew out of the way of the barrage. When safely out of the way, Rhuzeb fired his own ki beam towards Gohan, who fired back. The two attacks collided, creating a large explosion that echoed through the area.

Gohan sensed something behind him and spun around, ready to elbow whoever was there. What he instead hit was an after image. He quickly spun back around, only to hit another after image. He grunted as Rhuzeb's elbow slammed into his back. Rhuzeb disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan, his foot slamming into the half Saiyan's stomach. When Gohan bent forward, Rhuzeb hit the back of his head with his elbow, sending Gohan crashing towards the ground.

Gohan groaned and tried to push himself up only to be stopped dead in his tracks when Rhuzeb landed hard on top of him, pushing him back to the ground. "BLACK IMPACT!" Instead of a ki blast, Rhuzeb simply pressed his palm on Gohan's back. But the message had been sent.

"You're dead now Gohan," he said before stepping off him.

"You're just so fast," Gohan replied, pushing himself to a seated position.

Rhuzeb knelt in front of him. "My speed is my only advantage. But as you know, power like yours is useless if you can't hit me."

"I've never met someone who could leave ki in their after image. I was convinced it was the real thing."

"Yes, deception has always been my specialty. A life in the shadows demands that you always have a surprise for your enemy."

Gohan rubbed his sore stomach. "You sure got me good."

"I never hold back," Rhuzeb replied, standing up and extending his hand. "Another round?"

Gohan grinned and accepted the hand.

((GR))

"Why don't you call it quits already? I'm getting hungry," Broly mocked, blocking Trunks attacks with his right hand and Goten's with his left. That only further infuriated the two. It was working. He wanted them to get angry. Anger was the key. Rhuzeb had told him, if he could make them ascend now it would make training the much easier.

He raised both feet up, using them to stop a punch from Trunks and an elbow from Goten. With a smirk, he did a back flip, coming out with a ki blast from each hand. The two were blown back into the other side of the room.

"Some on you two. I could beat you up anytime and steal your girlfriends. Of wait, Goten can't get a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Goten yelled, his body erupting in gold ki before he charged. His power was definitely rising, Trunks' too. No much longer.

He continued to block, parry, and dodge their attack, mocking them the entire time. He could see the rage building in their eyes. _That's it get angry. I want you both hating me right now. _

"Face it, you'll always be behind me. You're nothing but half-breeds."

"SHUT UP!" Goten and Trunks yelled at the same time. Their hair stood straight up and became slightly longer as their muscles grew slightly. They pressed their fists together and punch Broly right in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Got him," Trunks said with a smirk.

Goten only nodded in agreement.

"Nice one. You actually hit me hard enough to hurt me," Broly said, rubbing his jaw. He then got to his feet and bulked up to his green haired form. Motioning for the level 2 Super Saiyans to come at him.

((Later))

"You finally did it Trunks. Good work," said Pan, admiring her ascended boyfriend.

Trunks grinned. "It was easier than I thought. Broly just got us really angry."

"You actually did something useful for once," Marron said cryly.

Broly glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled at her. "I'm just kidding Broly. Now come on. You deserve a reward for being so helpful and there's a fair in town."

He smiiked and eagerly followed her.

"So, how was the training with Jay?" Trunks asked.

Pa sighed. "Not much. Jay's a great trainer but I just can't find that...that...I don't know what to call it."

Trunks gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Calm down Pan. You've got plenty of time to get it right. I don't want you hurting yourself, understand?"

She nodded.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Trunks."

He smiled back and hugged her. _Anything for you Pan._

"Hey Trunks, we'd better hurry or our dads are going to eat everything," Goten called from the kitchen.

Trunks chuckled and, taking Pan's hand in his, headed for the kitcehn for a well deserved meal. ascending can sure make one hungry.

((That night))

Falcon simply lay in bed, unable to sleep. Trunks and Goten had ascended today; they were now at Super Saiyan 2. He knew they would only get stronger with time. Rhuzeb and Gohan were secretive about their training. Then again, he and Rhuzeb had also been pretty secretive back on Saiya.

His sensitive hearing picked up something and he sat up in bed. Staring up at him from in front of the slightly opened door was his sister's pet bunny. At first, he wondered what she could be doing here. She was usually sleeping with Jay, much to Rhuzeb's frustration. But upon closer inspection of the look the bunny was giving him he knew what was up. Jay was currently in no position to give her any attention tonight. Rhuzeb had beaten Ely to her.

Falcon sighed. "Alright then."

She eagerly hopped up on the bed and snuggled against him. He couldn't help but smirk and gently pat her head. He could see why Jay liked Ely so much. She always had a weak spot for fuzzy things.

Ely eventually made herself comfy on his chest. It wasn't as squishy as Jay but it would do, at least until she could beat that guy to her master. But he seemed to make Jay happy so Ely could probably sacrifice a few nights to him.

My apologies for this announcement, but a mix of typing and video games has caused my wrists and hands to really hurt. So I must take a brief break. There won't be updates Wednesday and Sunday. But to make it up, I'll post two chapters on the following Wednesday. Review please.


	78. Chapter 77

Now, I know I promised two chapters but everyone says I should go easy on my wrists. So only one chapter. Sorry. I'll go back to the regular schedule now so you can expect the next update on Sunday.

Chapter 77

_Just like old times all right, _Falcon thought as he watched Rhuzeb draw out two of his daggers. His grip on the S Blade tightened in anticipation. Rhuzeb always gave him the best fight outside of actual battle. His opponent held both his arms out to the side, his daggers shinning in the light.

Suddenly, Rhuzeb disappeared. Falcon didn't tense his body in anticipation. He relaxed himself, leaving his body loose and ready to react. The body's natural reaction was much faster than the mind's when conditioned properly. His keen hearing heard the whoosh behind him. He immediately ducked, feeling the small gust the daggers made as they cut through the air. Rhuzeb brought one back and down, aiming for Falcon's shoulder. Falcon simply lay the blunt side of his sword against the target spot, blocking Rhuzeb's attack. He pushed his sword back, catching the blade of Rhuzeb's dagger between his sword's hilt and blade.

Knowing he was caught, Rhuzeb quickly let go of the dagger and pulled back, narrowly missing the upward swing Falcon sent towards him. The force caused the dagger to slide across the length of his sword, allowing him to toss it back by flicking the tip towards Rhuzeb. His opponent expertly caught it by the tip and threw it back. Falcon's legs snapped forward, propelling him out of the knife's path. He went into a roll and came out placing his sword's tip against the ground, using the side of the blade as a shield to stop the next dagger Rhuzeb threw at him.

As Rhuzeb produced two more daggers in his hands, Falcon drew his sword back and out to his right before charging forward. He swung it in a wide arc to the left, forcing Rhuzeb to jump over it. Falcon soon pulled it back and thrust it forward as Rhuzeb slowly fell back to the ground. But Rhuzeb managed to regain enough control to slow his decent, allowing him to land on top of the blade. His lips curving up slightly, he kicked Falcon square in the jaw. The force sent Falcon into a back flip though he was able to land in a crouch ready for Rhuzeb's next attack.

Rhuzeb didn't disappoint. He tossed both daggers towards Falcon, forcing the Saiyan to jump back to avoid getting stabbed. It seemed that two more just appeared in his hands as he rushed forward, swinging both inward. Falcon brought the S Blade up, catching both as they swung in.

He pushed Rhuzeb back, bringing his sword down then turning it so that the blade pointed up. Rhuzeb leaned back slightly, avoiding the upward swing Falcon sent towards him. Falcon then rotated his blade again and brought it back down. Rhuzeb managed to flit away and reappeared behind Falcon. His daggers made a slight whistle as they flew through the air towards their target. It was Falcon's turn to flit out of harm's way.

He reappeared in front of Rhuzeb at the opposite end of the GR. He immediately rushed forward, swinging his sword in a diagonal downward swing to the right. Rhuzeb leaned the left, just avoiding it, then ducked under Falcon's follow-up swing to the left. He went for a thrust with one of his daggers only to have it stopped by the handle for Falcon's sword. He winced as Falcon cut a shallow gash in his right arm. Ignoring the sting, he backed away, firing a few small ki blasts to keep Falcon at bay.

But Falcon was relentless. He'd created a small weakness and had to exploit it before Rhuzeb's recovered. What followed was a chorus of clangs and whooshes as the two warriors exchanged blows, trying to find a break in the other's defenses. Rhuzeb knew he was at a disadvantage. It the scenario his daggers could only be used to defend him. Falcon was completely on the offensive, his sword making fast, wide arcs through the air. With each second, the intensity of each swing increased till the sword was a mere blur. Even Rhuzeb had trouble keeping up with it.

He caught a telltale glint a sword always made as it was about to be positioned for a downward swing. A weapon master of his caliber could see such subtle changes, even if they only lasted for a millisecond. He crossed both daggers above hi head, catching Falcon's sword as it came down. With a grunt, he pushed Falcon's blade back, knocking him off balance. As Rhuzeb jumped back to safety he threw both daggers towards Falcon, grazing both sides of his torso.

Falcon showed no signs of noticing the small wounds as he thrust his sword forward, aiming for Rhuzeb's stomach. Using the palm of his hand, Rhuzeb managed to push the sword up and over his left shoulder then grab Falcon's wrist. With a twist, he disarmed his opponent.

Falcon responded with a head butt, temporarily dazing Rhuzeb. But it was enough for Falcon to slam the palm of his hand into Rhuzeb's face and let loose a small ki blast. He let go at the exact same moment he fired, allowing Rhuzeb to go flying back into the wall. With a groan, Rhuzeb opened his eyes just in time to see the fist heading right for his face. He leaned his head to the right, feeling a few small pebbles hit him as Falcon's fist slammed into the wall.

Narrowing his eyes, Rhuzeb rushed forward, slamming his knee into Falcon's gut. Falcon grunted but managed to stand his ground. He'd managed to tense his abs, making them hard enough to absorb most of the impact. Realizing he was caught, Rhuzeb tried to pull back but Falcon's fist changed his plans as it slammed into the bottom of his jaw, propelling him straight up. His head would have hit the ceiling had Falcon not flitted up and kicked him in the back, instead sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

Rhuzeb pushed himself off the wall then spun around, catching Falcon's foot. He twisted it to the right and Falcon's body went with it. But Falcon managed to plant both hands on the floor and used the momentum to continue twisting his body in a powerful roundhouse kick that connected with the side of Rhuzeb's face. Rhuzeb's body would have gone head first into another wall had he not rotated his body to the side, allowing him to land his feet on the wall.

He pushed off, propelling himself towards Falcon hoping to tackle him and press a knife to his throat. Falcon disappeared and Rhuzeb's eyes widened. He grunted as Falcon's elbow slammed into his back, sending him straight for the ground. Falcon rolled away, coming out in a crouch, ready for Rhuzeb's next move. With a growl, Rhuzeb spread his palm towards Falcon and fired. Crossing both arms in front of him, Falcon braced himself. It hit with enough force to send him flying back into the wall.

As Falcon shook off the blow Rhuzeb charged in with a flurry of powerful punches, literally pushing Falcon further and further into the wall. A final punch to the gut caused Falcon to double over, allowing Rhuzeb to grab the back of his head and slam his face into the ground. Rhuzeb let loose his own ki blast, hammering Falcon's face further into the ground.

With a muffled growl, Falcon powered up, blowing Rhuzeb off him. He spun his body around, his fist hitting Rhuzeb in the stomach. Rhuzeb backed off; rubbing his bruised abs. Falcon had put some serious power behind that blow.

They starred each other down for a few minutes, trying to find a possible weakness to exploit. The bruises and cuts that their bodies now sported had no effect on their performance in battle. No, they were looking for a target point, a spot that received more damage than the others. Enough pressure on that spot could hinder the enemy's ability to fight. They key was weakening them with that spot then creating another. A true master could weaken multiple spots.

But neither could find one. So there was only one alternative.

They both disappeared, moving too quickly for the eye to see. The ground shook; the air seemed to explode as the two slammed into each other again and again. In less than a second they would exchange a few punches and kicks then fly back and do it again. They didn't slow down. In fact they only got faster with each attack. A few ki blasts were exchanged, none of which hit their mark. Bulma wasn't going to be happy when she saw the repairs she'd have to make.

It didn't matter to either fighter. They were both out to win. They'd promised this one wouldn't be a draw because Falcon had made a prediction about his next big fight. There had to be a decisive winner of this fight.

And Falcon became that winner. A brief slowdown from Rhuzeb gave him the ample moment to grab him by the neck and lift him into the air. As Rhuzeb clawed at his wrist, Falcon slid his hand down to Rhuzeb's chest. He let out a battle cry as he pushed Rhuzeb down into the ground, creating a small crater. Rhuzeb felt the wind knocked out of him and heard one of his ribs snap. Oh well, it wasn't the first time that had happened.

He felt a warm sensation just bellow his chin and sighed. The jig was up. Falcon had a death beam ready to fire right through his head should he try anything. He slowly raised his right hand, a sign of surrender back on Saiya. With a nod, Falcon pulled back and stood up, offering his hand to his fallen opponent.

"You've improved over the years," Rhuzeb commented, accepting Falcon's hand and getting back to his feet.

"I think it had something to do with True Legendary Super Saiyan. I seem to have less problems with stamina and energy," Falcon replied.

Rhuzeb raised an eyebrow. "You had stamina problems?"

Falcon couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think Bulma will be happy with what we did."

"She's your mother-in-law and that makes her your problem."

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "She's not my mother-in-law."

"She will be. I used to think the same thing about Jay, brother."

Falcon sighed.

"We've earned a break," said Rhuzeb as he headed for the door.

Falcon nodded in agreement and followed him out.

((The living room))

"Hold still Ely," Bra said, struggling with the nervous bunny.

Jay watched on worriedly. "Don't hurt her Bra."

"There wouldn't be such a risk if she would just stop squirming," Bra replied. "There, got it!"

When her grip loosened, Ely quickly hopped off her lap and into Jay's waiting arms, sporting a red ribbon around her neck.

Marron giggled. "She looks cute with that on."

Jay held her pet up and looked at the new addition. The red looked good over Ely's white and black fur. "How's it feel?"

The bunny twitched her nose and made a few small grunting sounds in response.

Jay smiled. "She likes it."

"She'd better after all the trouble I went through to get it on," Bra retorted.

"Geez Bra, letting a bunny get under your skin?" Ebony mocked.

Bra glared at her. "Watch it."

"She seems more agitated today," observed Kilana.

Pan smirked. "It must be that time of the month." She reached out and gave Ely a few pats on the head.

Bra growled. "Shut up." She then stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Definitely that time of the month," Marron said after she left. She joined Pan in giving the bunny a few good strokes.

Ah yes, it was good to be cute and fluffy. Ely was getting all the attention she needed. And it felt good when her master and the other girls pet her. Now if only she could get rid of that guy that likes getting on top of her master every night. Why was he always on her spot of the bed?

Speak of the devil.

"You're a mess Rhuzeb," Jay giggled as her mate and older brother walked in.

"Getting hit in the face with a ki blast does that to you," Rhuzeb replied dryly.

"You weren't trying to kill my mate were you big brother?" Jay joked.

Falcon decided to play along. "After what he does to you every night, yes."

Rhuzeb narrowed his eyes at them.

Outside the living room, three Saiyans were discussing a little dilemma.

"That fuzz ball is getting more attention than we are," Broly growled.

"I know. I've only gotten three kisses out of Pan in the last four days. That's an all time low for me," Trunks agreed.

"Let's face it. That thing's cuter than us," Goten sighed.

Broly glared at him. "Shut up Goten. You don't even have a girlfriend."

"Ouch," Trunks said with a wince.

Goten crossed his arms. "I'm working on it."

Broly grinned. "Is it the big jugs attached to the black demon?"

Goten glared at him. "Her name is Ebony."

The full Saiyan chuckled. "I knew it."

"I'm going to get something to eat," Goten said, standing up and walking off.

"Nice excuse," Broly grunted.

((Little later))

The group had moved out to one of the large balconies for lunch. Bra was enjoying her spot on Falcon's lap while the other girls played with Ely while the boys watched on with slightly envious looks. Falcon inwardly smirked. Seemed he was the one getting the girlfriend attention.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh sound followed by a small crash. Looking at the source, Falcon and Bra saw a knife with a note attached to the handle embedded in the wall. Everyone else soon noticed it too. Narrowing his eyes, Falcon pulled it out and started reading. Bra had a bad feeling about this. The last time he got one of these was the same day they shared their first kiss. Only one person would do this.

"Falcon, is it…" Bra started.

He nodded. "He's ready."

"Who?" Goten asked.

Falcon turned to them. "Azure."

Kilana's heart skipped a beat. Falcon was actually going to fight Azure? "What does it say?"

"He wants me to meet him at an abandoned city west of here. I'm to come alone. It'll be midnight. Bring any weapon. This is the last one."

Jay gulped. "You mean…"

Falcon nodded. "A fight to the death."

It took all of her willpower for Kilana not to scream out just then. No, Azure couldn't die. But, Falcon was her ally, her friend. She had to see her long lost love, just one more time.

"We've prepared for this," said Rhuzeb.

"Time to see if it'll pay off," Falcon agreed.

((That night))

Falcon found Bra standing on top of Capsule Corp starring out into the distance, her hair blowing back in the wind. She looked so damn beautiful. And there was a very real possibility this'll be the last time he saw her.

Bra hadn't noticed him. She'd seen him fight Azure before, seen how evenly matched they were. And this time, all bets were off. Neither would hold back an ounce.

She gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Something wrong?" Falcon asked.

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against him. "No, nothing's wrong. The love of my life is only going to fight to the death with a guy that's almost killed him in the past. What's there for me to worry about?"

He gave her neck a quick kiss, sending shivers down her back, before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'll come back."

"Promise?"

He hesitated in his response. He couldn't guarantee it but she needed something. "I'll try my best."

"You'd better," Bra warned.

He shook his head. She never ceased to surprise him with her boldness.

Bra closed her eyes for a few minutes, concentrating on the way it felt when his hands caressed her bare stomach. He always had this effect on her. It's like wherever he touched went ablaze or something. She loved it. No other man had ever made her feel like this. And she didn't want to lose this feeling.

He nuzzled the side of her face with her own. "I'll have to become Shadow Reaper again. It's best I leave soon."

"Take this," she said, holding up the ivory moon he'd gotten her.

He raised an eyebrow but accepted it anyway.

"I want that back Falcon. You'd better bring it back to me."

Falcon chuckled. Ah yes, how many girls had seen their warrior off with this trick. "Very well. I'll return it to you." He stuffed it in his vest. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Just hold me Falcon. Please."

He nodded. "Very well."

((Midnight))

_I'm sorry Kilana, _Azure thought solemnly, looking at the tigrow fang in his hand. He hadn't wanted it to come to this so soon. He wanted to see her again before his final battle with Falcon. But orders were orders. He couldn't disobey his master. One way or another, his rivalry with Falcon would end tonight.

Then again, who said he was the one that had to die tonight? Why couldn't Falcon? If he won, he could continue his search for his barbarian lover.

Her face was still clear in his mind. He could still see that fire she always had in her eyes. He could still remember how soft her long purple hair was. He longed to taste her lips one last time. He had once thought he had nothing to live for, that he would just kill until his final day came. But she changed all that. She gave him a purpose in life. And that purpose was to live out the rest of his days with her by his side.

But Falcon was in the same boat. He knew about his rival's relationship with Bra. And he had many friends who needed him. Hell, Earth needed him. Which was more important: his love for Kilana or Falcon's place in the coming battle?

That would be decided tonight. Then there duels would pass on into legend. He'd be the scourge from the Imperial Menace and Falcon would be the heroic slayer of that scourge or another victim.

He could sense his opponent enter the city. He closed his hand around the fang. _Give me strength Kilana. _He gave it a kiss before stuffing it into his shirt and standing up.

He didn't have to wait long. Falcon soon found him. The two exchanged emotionless stares, neither wanting to show ant hints of the tense emotions going through then. Without realizing it, they both touched the memento their girls had given them.

"This day is a long time coming Falcon," Azure said, turning to face him.

"May the better warrior win," Falcon replied, readying his sword.

"Yes, the better warrior," Azure agreed, gripping both his swords.

With a yell, the two charged.

Review please.


	79. Chapter 78

Looks like I was able to finish it today. Enjoy.

Chapter 78

She hated the cold feeling that overcame her when he finally let go. He'd given her a few kisses on her neck, all of which seem to leave a burning sensation on her skin. She'd turned around to wish him luck. He nodded, promising to come back, and kissed her lips.

Then he was gone, as if blown away by the wind. She hadn't left her spot since then. No, she'd wait for him right here. When he came back she'd be the first person he'd see. Most everyone else was in the living room, almost as anxious as she. Jay even had to go to her room and lay down to help her cope. Rhuzeb was at her side, probably holding her in his comforting arms at that very moment. Lucky girl. At least her man was still here.

She told herself she shouldn't be thinking such things. He could take care of himself. She'd seen him cut through a large army without getting a single scratch. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan, the pinnacle of her people's power, an anomaly born with an incredible power. He'd survived 3,000 years all by himself in Demon World, fighting off everything that had ever threatened his life. What was one more duel? He'd probably fought hundreds, if not thousands of them. It was nothing new to him.

But Azure wasn't any ordinary enemy. He was Falcon's rival, one of the few, if not the only one who'd survived multiple fights with him. He'd come to be known as Falcon's equal, the Yin to his Yang. They were the two top swordsmen on their respective alliances. Sometimes Falcon won, other times Azure. Most of their battles ended in a draw. But not this time. This time it'll be the final fight. This time there will be no draw. One will walk away; the other would never leave their battlefield. It was a very real possibility that Falcon might lose. That Azure's blades will find their way deep into his flesh, cutting through every vital organ along the way.

"I thought I'd find you out here," an all to familiar voice said from behind her.

Bra didn't turn around. "Can't a girl get some privacy?"

"You need someone right now. And who better than your mother?" Bulma replied, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

She sighed and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "How can you ever get used to this?"

Bulma smiled. "Believe me, I'm still not used to it. Every time your father goes off into battle I'm always worried sick about him. You should have seen me when your brother was still a baby. Your father would go off into space for months on end without even saying goodbye then reappear out of nowhere demanding food or…well."

"I get the picture mom," Bra said nervously.

Bulma giggled. "Yes I'm sure you do. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a woman now, and your man's off fighting a battle he might not win."

Bra frowned. "Is it always this nerve-wracking?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's the sacrifice we have to pay for falling in love with Saiyans. They always like to fight and that means they have to leave us behind much of the time. But I wouldn't worry, your father almost always come back to me. And Falcon won't let himself get killed without a good fight. He loves you Bra, he doesn't want to leave you alone in this world," she answered.

"So I'll have to get used to it?" Bra sighed.

Her mother nodded. "Just don't become a nervous wreck like Chichi every time one of her boys goes off to fight."

They both giggled.

"I definitely don't want to end up like her," said Bra.

"We should head back inside. The others are worried."

"Can I stay out here a little longer?" Bra pleaded.

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Yes, but only for a little while. You'll catch something if you stay out here too long." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before heading back inside, leaving the princess alone once again.

Letting out a long, exasperated sigh, Bra propped her elbows on the railing, gazing up at the stars. She wondered if they could give Falcon the light he needed to fight. Most likely, the night seemed like a second home.

She was brought out of her musings when something brushed against her leg. Looking down, she wasn't surprised to find Ely sitting by her leg looking up at her. Smiling Bra bent down and picked her up.

"Jay sent you didn't she?" she asked, holding the bunny up. Her reply was a twitch of the bunny's nose. Giggling, Bra cradled the bunny in her arms. _Thanks Jay. I could use some good company out here,_ she thought, stroking Ely's soft fur.

She looked back out at the horizon, wondering how her boyfriend was coping.

((Elsewhere))

Her heartbeat was fast and loud, pounding in her chest as if it were trying to get out. Sweat practically poured down her forehead and into her eyes, blurring her vision and stinging them. She let out a frustrated growl and brushed the beads of sweat aside. She'd never run this far at such a high speed before. And she wasn't even halfway there. If anything, she'd have to go faster.

There was no time for rest. Her muscles would start aching if she didn't keep up this pace. Then again, they'd ached anyway the next morning, and probably for a few days unless she got a good massage.

The battle had probably already started. She didn't know, but something told her he was locked in his duel to the death with one of the friends she'd made here. She knew the consequences of her actions. She'd probably have to leave the group. Then where could the two of them go? She figured some remote place when they could me alone until this war finally ended. Then they would live a peaceful life here, away from human civilization. There was plenty of unclaimed land in the wilderness. No one would bother them.

These thoughts motivating her, she managed to pick up the pace. She winced as a dull pain started to form in her chest. Her lungs were begging for a break, having trouble supplying oxygen to the rest of her body. She demanded they put up with it. There was still a long way left to go. Why couldn't he have picked a place closer to West City?

Of course, he didn't want any interruptions. This would be his last battle with Falcon. He wanted it to be something special, something both of them could be proud of. They'd give it their all, neither backing down, holding back, or resting. Their rivalry was the stuff of legend. No doubt people would continue to talk about their many duels, even exaggerate them as it was passed down from generation to generation.

Would the truth be lost then? Would the stories become so over-the-top that people will find them hard to believe? And if they found them too hard to believe, would they simply forget about them and turn to more believable stories?

She sure hoped not. They both deserved to be remembered forever. One might be known as the hero of the resistance while the other was the scourge from the Imperial lines but that was better than nothing

Then again, it's not like she would ever hear those stories. She'd be too busy living her with one of them, probably raising their children. She smiled at the thought.

But if she wanted that future she'd have to get there before he was killed. If fate decided that Falcon was the worthy winner then it was curtains for Azure. She didn't want either to die. This world needed Falcon to help defend it from Chaos Kai.

But at the same, she needed Azure.

((The battlefield))

Their swords moved swiftly, barely even a glint in the starlight. Falcon's sheath quickly and silently drew back into the sword's handle while the sound of two swords being unsheathed came from Azure. What followed was a loud clang, breaking the silence that had gripped this dead city. What followed was a scrapping sound that can only come from metal rubbing again metal. This city would be so silent for much longer.

Azure had crossed his blades, catching Falcon's between them. They pushed against each other, neither gaining nor losing ground. They looked each other right in the eye, their intense gazes silently vowing not to hold back, that this will be a fight worthy of their skills. The two also looked for a possible weakness, a chink in the armor one might say. Neither was about to let their personal feelings get in the way, though both had much to lose should they die today.

Narrowing his eyes, Falcon drew his sword back then spun his entire body around, bringing it the bear on Azure's right. Azure leaned back, barely avoiding the sharp tip of Falcon's sword. He swung both his swords in, hoping to catch Falcon between them. But Falcon had thought ahead, positioning his word in front of him so that it stopped both of his opponent's weapons.

Letting out an impressed snort, Azure pulled his left sword back for an outward swing that would catch Falcon's side. Adjusting his grip on his sword, Falcon spun it sideways, pushing back Azure's right sword and deflecting the left with the tip of his hand. Both arms were no across his chest and Azure instantly recognized what Falcon's next move would be. Sure enough, Falcon rushed forward, swinging his sword in a wide arch back to the right. Azure leaned as far back and low as he could, seeing the blur the sword made as it sliced through the air just above him. But Falcon's sword was double-edged so he had no problem redirecting the force in the other direction. Azure did a back flip over it then jumped back, out of reach of Falcon's swords.

His eyes started to glow before a ki beam fired from each. Falcon stepped back, making them hit the ground in front of him, which kicked up a lot of smoke and dust. Unable to see his opponent, he listened carefully, picking up a distinctive whoosh to his right. He brought his sword up to block it, the clang confirming his suspicions. But he realized no one was attached to the sword. Grabbing it's handle, he quickly positioned it on his other side, stopping Azure's next swing.

"Impressive, levitating your swords," Falcon complemented before pulling back, tossing Azure's sword back to him.

Azure only nodded in response then held both swords out to his sides. Falcon readied himself, pointing his sword towards his opponent while pressing the tip of the handle to his bicep. It wasn't long before Azure charged forward, swinging his left sword in first. Falcon effortlessly deflected it. But Azure's other sword went into an upward diagonal swing to the left. Falcon leaned to his right, allowing the sword to pass right by him. Twisting both swords towards his opponent, Azure swung them both back down to his right.

Jumping over them, Falcon kicked Azure in the face, using it to propel him into a back flip. As Azure stumbled back, Falcon landed in a crouch and lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards Azure's stomach. This time, Azure leapt over the sword and Falcon's body, slamming both his feet into the small of Falcon's back, pushing him into the ground.

Falcon groaned as Azure raised both his swords for the finish. Letting out a yell, Falcon powered up, blowing Azure off him. Azure was knocked off balance at first but quickly recovered, spinning back around to face Falcon and readying his swords. When Falcon started to push himself up, Azure went down, thrusting both swords towards his seemingly helpless opponent.

He knew it wouldn't be this easy.

Falcon spun around, using his sword to push both of Azure's to the side. At the same time, his right leg swung up into a roundhouse kick, connecting with Azure's left cheek and sending him flying towards a smashed bus surrounded by ruble. Gritting his teeth, Azure reoriented his body, landing against the bus's side.

He pushed himself forward, flying right back towards Falcon. The Saiyan readied himself and charged forward, raising his sword in anticipation. He was caught off guard when Azure rotated his body past the sword, kicking the back of Falcon's head before flying off into the city. Frowning, Falcon took to the air, following his opponent as they zipped passed buildings and wrecked vehicles. It was obvious that Azure wanted to take this somewhere else.

Tired of following, Falcon flitted above Azure and kicked him in the back, sending the demon swordsman crashing into a building below. He carefully scanned the building, trying to find his elusive opponent.

Suddenly, dozens of purple ki balls flew out from the building's roof and straight towards him. Falcon easily dodged each of them, but the number and speed at which they traveled was increasing with each passing second. Falcon saw Azure amounts the ruble, both hands outstretched to fire his barrage. Falcon had to do something and fast. He couldn't keep dodging like this forever.

So, he powered up, surrounded his body with a golden ki barrier that blocked all of Azure's blasts. Without second thought, Falcon started towards Azure, who sent even more blasts towards Falcon in an effort to stop the Saiyan. It was no use. Falcon's barrier allowed him to plow through Azure's feeble blasts with ease. Knowing this, Azure brought both hands together and let loose a large ki beam, consuming Falcon and his barrier. But he knew Falcon's defenses held. With a cloud of smoke now around his opponent, Azure unsheathed his swords and flew towards Falcon, hoping to catch him off guard.

Imagine his surprise when the golden ki barrier expanded out of the cloud, and quickly. He had no time to react. The barrier hit him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Seeing his opponent knocked off balance, Falcon flew down, swinging his sword in a downward motion to slice Azure right down the middle.

Azure quickly crossed his blades over him, stopping Falcon's sword. But he knew another would soon follow. Drawing his sword back, Falcon swung down then veered his blades course to the left, around Azure's swords, and back in, cutting a small gash in Azure's sides. But Azure swung his left sword in as well, cutting a gash into Falcon's left shoulder. Wincing, they both pulled back.

No sooner had they done that, they both disappeared. There was a loud clang that echoed through the air followed by another and another. Both combatants zipped through the air, their swords clashing for a few seconds before they flew off in opposite directions. Each collision sent shockwaves out in all directions, shattering glass, sending piles of ruble crashing down under the tremendous stress. Anything they were too close to got knocked down.

Finally, they engaged in an intense duel in midair. Their swords and arms were blurs as they swung every which way, blocking here, parrying there, going in for the attack whenever a possible weakness made itself known. But neither could break through. Neither slowed down. In fact, both only went faster and faster with each swing.

It wasn't long before Falcon managed to knock one of Azure's swords from his hand. Letting out a small growl, Azure backed off, firing a massive ki ball towards Falcon. Narrowing his eyes, Falcon brought his sword up then down onto the ball, gritting his teeth as he pushed against it. His body erupted in golden ki, trying to draw out as much strength as he could. He had to prevent this from hitting him. His sword didn't disappoint, cutting right through the ki ball, sending both halves harmlessly past Falcon before exploding in the sky behind him.

Panting, he looked around for his opponent. Azure had used the distraction to retrieve his sword. Now he was nowhere to be seen. Falcon's glowing eyes scanned through the darkness. Searching for any traces of the demon assassin. He cautiously flew down and landed on the ground. Taking one last look around, he started walking. He knew he was doing exactly what Azure wanted him to do. It's what he would have wanted had he been the one hiding.

He stepped carefully through the broken glass and other debris that littered the city's streets. His muscles were relaxed, not in the least bit of pain, not even after such an ordeal. Of course, the battle had only just begun. This duel was far from over.

He had to stay focused. The biggest mistake he could make was to become too paranoid. Then every shadow around him would appear to move. Azure could pop out anywhere. He was most likely watching him at that very moment. Yeah, Falcon was getting that feeling' the one of being watched. But from where? Azure's cape allowed him to conceal himself just about anywhere that wasn't lit. And here in the middle of the night, everything was a shadow.

He strained his ears, trying to pick up the slightest sound from his opponent. Even a brief flutter of Azure's cape would give him away. He blocked out his pounding heart; that drum in his chest that was usually a handicap in such a situation. He had to calm down. A tense warrior was a dead one. He left his body loose, ready to react on a millisecond's notice. His palms were starting to sweat slightly. He quickly rubbed one against his pants, making a slight ruffle when he did.

Thanks to that ruffle, he almost missed the whoosh that accompanied it.

Almost.

He quickly positioned his sword parallel to his back, stopping both of Azure's blades. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his sword back down in front of him then back up towards Azure. The demon leapt back, avoiding getting sliced right up the middle. Falcon followed it up with a swing to the right, which Azure did a back flip over.

Coming out of his flip, he bent both knees and leapt high into the air between two skyscrapers. Falcon gave chase, his sword whistling through the air as he swung it up towards Azure. The demon could only deflect Falcon's sword then watch as the Saiyan flew high above him. He knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Falcon raised his sword above his head and came flying back down at high speed. Ki started to form around the blade's edge. Falcon let out a battle cry as he approached. Azure responded with his own battle crying, crossing both swords over him and bracing himself. Falcon brought his sword down, the blade glowing with golden ki.

What followed was a massive shockwave that slammed through the two skyscrapers. A defending groan of metal bending before it gave way followed and the two skyscrapers started toppling to the ground in a mash of twisted metal, broken glass, and chunks of concrete.

Neither fighter noticed any of this. Their focus was on each other. A mix of gold and purple ki surrounded their bodies as they struggled against each other.

But Falcon's blade slipped out of position by half an inch. But that half-inch was vital, as it allowed Azure to swing one of his swords in. They both froze, looking each other right in the eye. Then Falcon looked down at the sword that had impaled him through the stomach. Why did he let himself slip like that?"

He thought of his friends waiting back at Capsule Corp for him. What about them? How would they fair without him? How will Bra cope with his death?

No he couldn't think such thoughts. He had to win this dual, wound or no wound. Everyone was counting on him. His sister needed him with her. Bra needed him holding her in his arms. There was too much at stake for him to lose. He looked Azure dead in the eye.

Azure gasped. Falcon's pupils glowed an intense emerald green. But the rest of his eye turned from white into a glowing red. He pulled his sword out and pulled back.

As if a triggered had been pulled, Falcon's body erupted in golden ki. Soon, that ki formed itself into a sphere around his body, concealing him from view. Azure struggled to stay floating, struggled to keep himself from being blown back.

All thoughts left him when something hard slammed into the side of his face, sending him crashing into a nearby building. Groaning from the throbbing pain on his cheek, he looked up and his eyes widened. Falcon had transformed again. He had attained True Legendary Super Saiyan.

Now Falcon knew the key. It was his desire to protect his people, to use his power for the good of the Saiyan race. That's what Legendary Super Saiyans were. They were the protectors, something that appeared when the Saiyan race needed them most. And as long as there was breath in him, he would fight to protect Earth, the new home planet of the Saiyan race.

Azure actually chuckled. "That is an impressive power Falcon. So you were holding back on me. Well, it's only appropriate that I rise to the challenge."

"What?" Falcon replied.

Azure reared his head back and let out a mighty battle cry, his body erupting in purple ki. Falcon watched in awe as Azure's muscles expanded. His hair grew till it reached to his waist. A pair of long curved horns sprouted from his head. His cape was blow off, making way for the leathery wings that appeared on his back.

"I've never had to transform before Falcon. Consider this an honor," he said, gripping his swords.

Falcon couldn't help but smirk. Yes, the real battle had only just begun.

Review please.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 

Azure was the last survivor of a warrior race of demons that once dominated Demon World. They were a cruel, selfish people who reveled in causing pain and suffering for others, even their own kind. Their empire dominated much of this world; it's cruelty reaching almost every corner. They were and still are considered the greatest scourge Demon World has ever known. And unfortunately, they were too powerful for any other demon civilization to stop. They were so hated their name has been wiped out of history and forgotten.

Azure was the third son of a nobleman of this race. He was expected to serve his father's needs, whether it meant murdering a rival or kidnapping one of their daughters, Azure was required to obey. But he was different from most. He didn't enjoy causing such pain. The cries of his innocent victims haunted him every night, nearly drove him insane. He learned quickly that his people's ways weren't for him. So, he ran away, determined to live the way he wanted too, as a warrior of honor not cruelty. He forsook everything that they'd given him, even his own name. He was Azure, an honorable warrior of the shadows. He thought he was free.

But he wasn't. His people hunted for him. They considered him an abomination that needed to be destroyed to save their cruel reputation. His was a life of darkness and intrigue, where the one who struck first was always the victor. It was through these battles that he honed his skills with his two swords, molding himself into what he considered the model swordsman.

Then he came, Darbura. He was a demon of extraordinary power, one that could match the greatest warriors of Azure's people. He rallied millions under his banner, vowing to ride the Demon World of the Blight as he called them. Their colonies were destroyed, their fortresses crumbled to the ground. Soon, only their capital city was left. Darbura laid siege to it but for nearly 500 years the city remained impenetrable. That is until Azure himself arrived. He knew of a weak spot in the city's walls, one he had used to escape. When it was attacked it quickly crumbled and the city fell. None were spared. Their civilization was totally destroyed. Azure was the only one left, a fact he kept a closely guarded secret. But now, he was truly free. The Demon World enjoyed relative stability under Darbura's rule. Back then it was about training and making money by hunting down wild monsters. Azure garnered quit a reputation.

Chaos once against reigned supreme when Darbura suddenly disappeared. A strange wizard had appeared and brought the demon king under his control. The resulting power struggles between Darbura's top generals split the world into many factions, all claiming the thrown for their own.

It was during this time of chaos when a new power made himself known. He was Chaos Kai, whose power surpassed even Darbura's. Almost overnight, he destroyed or absorbed the competing factions until he was the sole being who could claim the thrown. Azure joined the resistance, many of whom didn't trust this being from another world. The assassin became a kind of bogyman to the Imperial forces, striking in the dark then disappearing into thin air.

Chaos Kai had many generals, demons of incredible power as well. At the top was Talon who answered only to Chaos Kai himself. It was by his hand that Azure suffered his first defeat. Of course, he wanted a rematch. So Talon made him an offer: when Chaos Kai ruled all of Demon World without any resistance to his authority, then they would fight again. It was an offer Azure couldn't pass up.

So he joined Chaos Kai's ranks and quickly became something for the rebels to fear. All those that challenged Chaos Kai were his enemies.

During all this time, he did everything he could to avoid using his original power. What made his people so deadly was their ability to transform into a more powerful version of themselves. Darbura was the first to match a transformed Blight. Azure had only transformed once before and instantly hated it. It meant submitting to the fact that he was truly one of them, that no matter how long it'd been since their extinction he still needed their cruel power to survive. That fact alone made him vow to only use it as a very last resort. In fact, sometimes he considered killing himself before resorting to transforming.

Now was the exception. Falcon's transformation was way too much for his normal form to match. If he was to stand the slightest chance against Falcon, or give him the best fight possible, he had to transform. It was the only way, no matter how much Azure hated it.

"I never knew you possessed such an ability," said Falcon.

Azure shrugged. "You never used such a transformation against me either."

Falcon nodded. Azure did have a good point. The big guns were out. It was time to use them.

Giving each other nods, Falcon and Azure assumed their battle stances, neither one making a move. They stared right into each other's eyes, measuring, contemplating what their best moves would now do against each other. They entered a sort of trance, their own little world where they could act out their battle. With their rivalry, they had formed a battlefield connection, allowing them to see what moves the other was thinking of.

Above their heads the night sky darkened. The stars disappeared behind the black clouds gathering above the city. Their ominous presence seemed to foreshadow the outcome of this battle. A swordsman will die tonight. His days wielding his weapon will come to an end.

The two warriors took no notice of this. Falcon floated in place staring into Azure's eyes with his glowing red eyes and emerald green pupils. The golden aura around him illuminated the surrounding area in a soft, yet powerful glow. The purple haze that hovered around Azure offered no light, in fact it darkened the area around him. The corrupting influence it had was still in full effect now. Even after all these years it hadn't weakened in the least. Azure promised himself he'd never use this power again.

There was a loud crack of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightening, bringing both warriors out of their mental battle. Another crack of thunder and the rain started to pour down. Of course, nothing was going to slow this battle down.

The two rushed each other, Falcon pointing his sword forward while Azure raised both of his. With a loud clang, they meet in combat, Azure bringing both swords down on Falcon, the force literally blowing away nearby raindrops. They pushed against each other, causing them to spin around in the air before finally pulling back and charging in again. This time Azure swung both his swords to the left then back in to the right. Falcon pointed his sword straight down, managing to stop both Azure's swords with it.

Narrowing his eyes, he swung his word up, forcing Azure to dart to the left to avoid the deadly blade. Falcon spun his entire body to the left, bringing his sword to bear on Azure's other side. Azure deflected it using his left sword then swung in with his right, barely missing Falcon's torso. The wound he'd given the Saiyan earlier had healed with the transformation. Falcon slid his sword back and thrust it forward towards Azure's face.

The demon tilted his head to the side and the sword only took off a few strands of his hair. Falcon quickly pulled it back in an upward then downward arch behind him, bringing it back up under Azure. Azure managed to position his right sword in its way, effectively stopped Falcon's blade. Narrowing his eyes, Falcon dashed back.

Azure went on the offensive, firing a series of ki blades from the tips of his swords. Falcon dodged the first few but was forced to use his sword as a shield to stop the rest. Then came Azure himself, swinging his swords with blinding speed, even with the rain pouring down on him. Falcon's sword moved with just as much speed and intensity, matching Azure at every turn. After a few minutes of this, Azure relented, pulling back and preparing to attack again.

But Falcon didn't give him the chance. He rushed forward, swinging his sword down then back into an upward swing. Azure crossed both his sword, deflecting Falcon's and stopping his attack. But he didn't notice Falcon raising his right leg. He created a distraction by swinging his sword back up, separating Azure's swords and leaving him wide open. Azure prepared himself for the coming sword attack but soon found himself staring at rain-filled air. Falcon had disappeared.

His eyes widened when he sensed Falcon above him but it was too late. Falcon's right foot came down on his back, propelling him down until her crashed into a building below. Falcon cracked his neck a few times as he watched the building crumble to the ground until it was nothing but a pile of brick, steel, and glass. The dust and smoke that came up made it difficult for Falcon to see anything below it.

Suddenly, Azure came flying out of the cloud, dusty but without the slightest scratch on him. As Falcon prepared himself he was caught completely by surprise when two more Azures appeared at each side of the first one. They flew up and surrounded Falcon in a triangle. The Saiyan looked around frantically but carefully. He was at a severe disadvantage. He'd heard of a quick cloning technique some warriors had mastered. The draw back for all was that each clone was weaker than the original. Numbers were their only advantage.

The three Azures charged in all at once and the blades flew. Calling upon all his skills Falcon furiously fought back, dodging, parrying, and blocking the six swords being swung his way. He knew he couldn't attack as long as he was in the middle of them. He had to separate them, pick them off one by one. So, he powered up and brought his sword into a deadly 360o swing. He caught one of the clones on the throat and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He quickly realized these weren't clones, but merely copies.

He flew high into the sky until he disappeared into the clouds. The two Azures gave chase, carefully looking out for their elusive target.

The Saiyan appeared above one of them, his swords raised and ready. He came down with a battle cry, catching the copy off guard. The copy raised one of his swords and it seemed to stop Falcon's. However, Falcon simply slid his blade along his opponents until it reached the tip. The copy could do nothing as Falcon sword cut through its neck, beheading it. It too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Falcon looked to his right and saw the third Azure, who he now deduced to be the real one. Looking him dead in the eyes, Falcon surrounding his body with golden ki until he was concealed under a sphere of the stuff. Azure watched in amazement as the ball split into four equally sized ki balls. His eyes widened. Which one had the Saiyan in it?

The four ki balls flew towards him and he soon found himself surrounded. The balls floated around him forming an effective circle that he couldn't get out of. With a blinding flash, they all flew in at him. Temporarily blinded, Azure couldn't defend himself. He soon felt sharp metal press against his throat. Falcon was behind him.

"Impressive Falcon, using a ki copy technique to hide behind," Azure complemented.

"It's a less advanced version of what you used. But it can be just ass effective when used properly."

Azure nodded his head. "But you seem to not to have realized one thing."

"What's that?" Falcon asked, pressing his blade harder against Azure's neck.

Azure chuckled. "I'm a copy as well."

Falcon's eyes widened as he spun around and threw the copy foreword, using it as a shield to stop the ki blast fired by the real Azure. Azure appeared behind him and swung his right sword down. Falcon leaned to the right, dodging the sword then disappeared. Azure followed suit.

With renewed vigor the two flew through the air parallel to each other. Every now and then they'd fly in and take hundreds of swings at each other in a few seconds before pulling back and flying parallel again. Finally, they few in and started a close range battle. Their blades moved so quickly they created a kind of sphere around them that no rain got through. Their blades caught all the raindrops. This was it. Minutes seemed to turn to hours for them. Neither relented, they only went faster and faster.

But Azure was tiring faster. His transformation had the downside of weakening him over time. He was near exhaustion though he didn't show it. His desire for this battle kept him going, fueling his now aching muscles. Yet Falcon was the exact opposite. His power grew with each passing second. Azure knew he couldn't win a prolonged fight. When it came to such a battle, Falcon had him beat. If he didn't do something he'd lose for sure.

So, he brought his foot in, attempting to kick Falcon's stomach. Falcon stopping him with his shin then the two pushed against each other into back flips. The moment their feet touched the ground they charged in at each other, Azure crossing his arms in front of him and Falcon bringing his over his head. Letting out their loudest battle cries, their swords collided.

Falcon soon realized his mistake. His sword had stopped Azure's but not with the blade. Azure's swords and been stopped by the handle just below the hilt. Gritting his teeth, Azure pulled up with all his might, yanking Falcon's sword from his hands. Falcon could only watch as his sword flew high into the air.

His opponent now disarmed, Azure swung both his sword out the side then back in for the finisher.

Much to his amazement, Falcon caught his swords, carefully but tightly holding them back by the blades. Looking into his eyes, Azure growled and powered up, applying more pressure on his swords. Falcon did the same. Purple and gold ki pushes against each other as the two struggled to break the stalemate. Sparks flew, the very ground beneath them shook then gave way, forming a crater with both combatants in the middle. Throwing caution to the wind, Azure summoned all the power he could muster and Falcon's arms buckled under the pressure. But with a determined growl Falcon came back pushing Azure's swords back.

His sword has reached its apex and was now falling back to the ground. Now he'd make his move. With a yell, he pushed Azure's back a few inches then let go of the swords. Before Azure could capitalize, Falcon grabbed him by hands. Azure's eyes widened. He winced when Falcon started squeezing his hands. Azure's hands were being crushed between Falcon's hands and his own sword handles.

Then it came. A bone chilling snap followed by a few cracks echoed through the air. Azure screamed in pain. His hands had been crushed under the pressure. Falcon's strength had proved too much for him.

Falcon let go of him and held one hand up. His sword's handle landed perfectly in his hand and he positioned it for the final blow. Azure took a step back and dropped both his swords, still crying in agony. The pain from his hands was maddening. His voice was silenced as Falcon's sword struck, impaling him through the chest. For a moment, both warriors froze, Azure looking down at the sword that had been driven into him.

Slowly, he raised his head and looked Falcon right in the eyes. He was surprised to see sadness in Falcon's eyes, even regret.

"You fought well Azure, you've nothing to be ashamed of. This was my most challenging and exciting battle yet. You truly are my rival," he said gently.

Azure smiled, the first real smile he'd had in a long time. "Thank you Falcon. It's an honor to end my life as a swordsman by your hands. Chaos Kai is coming, you know that right?"

Falcon nodded.

"Then don't disappoint me Falcon. I expect you to be even more power by that time. Protect this planet. A place like this doesn't deserve the fate Chaos Kai has planned for it."

"Very well. Farewell Azure." With that, he yanked his sword out.

Azure's body jerked back and he slowly fell back, reverting back to his normal form. As he fell, he saw the tigrow fang float above him, having managed to free itself from his uniform. _I'm sorry Kilana, _he thought, closing his eyes. Her face was the last thing he thought of before he hit the ground.

Falcon bowed his head and sheathed his sword. "May you finally find peace Azure." He then turned and took to the air. Everyone was waiting for him; Bra was waiting for him.

((Elsewhere))

Kilana skidded to a halt, her eyes fixed on the golden object that flew over her and into the horizon, towards West City. Only one person could have such a power. And if he was flying away then that meant…

Ignoring the pain in her legs, she ran. She wasn't sure where in the city Azure now lay but she didn't care. She had to find him, see his face one more time. She trekked swiftly over the slippery surfaces around her. She only winced as broken glass cut into her now bare feet. She'd removed her shoes before she arrived here. She inevitable slip on a wet rock and tumbled to the ground, her body receiving a few new cuts and bruises.

She didn't care. The pain in her heart was greater than any wound. She couldn't get up. Her body seemed to have shut down, a final way of protecting itself from further harm. She bowed her head, her shoulders bobbing up and down as her tears mixed in with the rain pounding her body. Here she was a true shadow of her former self. She was truly alone now. She couldn't head back to Capsule Corp, her body would truly give out by then.

She looked up to scan the area around her. Maybe she could find some shelter she could crawl into. Then her eyes fell on the crater a few feet from her body. No doubt it was made by the battle. She looked it over, wondering what attack made it.

Then she saw it, something was in the center of it. It was tough to see through the rain but something was definitely there. She fired a small ki blast over it, temporarily illuminating it. In the few seconds she saw it she clearly made out two very familiar swords laying by its sides.

Her body immediately turned back on. She quickly stumbled to her feet, shakily running towards the body. She tripped a few times, managed to cut a bad gash in her foot. But nothing was going to stop her now. With a final determined push she fell next to him. She quickly scrambled to her knees and looked at his face, brushing a few strands that obstructed her view. It was him alright, just as handsome as the last time she'd seen him. She smiled when she saw the happy look on his face. He'd died content at least. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, a tear running down her cheek when she felt his cold lips against her own.

With a sigh, she sat up an looked him over. His uniform was in tatters, exposing the bruises and gashes he'd received in battle. There were only two major injuries. She cringed when she looked at his hands. The fingers, especially the thumb, were bent in ways they shouldn't. Falcon had crushed them. Then she looked at the wound on his chest, no doubt the fatal wound. It was clean and precise, a blow only Falcon could make.

Letting out another sad sigh she lay her head on his chest, careful to avoid his wound. "I am not leaving you again my love." She'd stay there. She didn't care how long it would take. She'd simply lay here against him until she withered away and died. As long as she was with him until the end, she was happy.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard something. It was faint at first, so faint she thought she might be imagining it. But as she pressed her ear harder against his chest she quickly realized otherwise.

It was a heartbeat. A faint yet strong heartbeat.

Azure was still alive.

Review please.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 

He left the city with conflicting thoughts going through his head. Had he made the right decision? Was sparing Azure's life the right thing to do? He made an early decision not to kill him. He couldn't bring himself to kill a warrior who fought for all the right reasons, just not the right side to fight for them from. Azure had been a truly worthy opponent, the only Imperial, hell the only demon to earn Falcon's absolute respect.

He thought back to their first battle against each other. Never since coming to Demon World had Falcon fought such a demon. Not only was he just as skilled with a sword, but he also fought with an honor code that would make a Saiyan knight proud. The rush he felt during that battle was unsurpassed at the time. Finally, he'd found an opponent he can be proud to fight, someone who could truly test the new skills Falcon developed in Demon World. He was a scourge to the Rebels, just as Falcon was one to the Imperial forces. Falcon couldn't understand why someone like Azure would fight for something that put honor way in the back behind power, wealth, and bloodlust.

Each encounter was unique even if the environments were similar. They each always had a new technique ready to surprise the other with. But it was the swords that mattered most to them. Azure had a distinct advantage at first, wielding two swords instead of one. Falcon once spent months developing his skills specifically for a fight against two swords. Eventually, Azure's little advantage was canceled out thanks to Falcon's improved skills.

But it wasn't always fighting with them. A few times, during an assignment, they ran into each other. The first time was when Falcon was sent to assassinate an Imperial general. Though Azure knew what Falcon had to do, that didn't stop him from offering the Saiyan a friendly drink at one of the bars. Both were probably surprised how friendly their discussion in the bar was considering they'd probably fight each other soon. And they did. Falcon won and killed the general. It wasn't the last time. Azure had also run into Falcon while going for a Rebel general.

Had they been on the same side they not doubt would have become good friends. Falcon could easily picture himself sharing space in Oakrendo with the demon assassin. They would have been comrades, relying on each other to survive in the harsh conditions of Demon World.

Then again, being enemies was almost just as good. It might have gotten boring if they hadn't fought as enemies. If they were allies, their battles would have just been sparring sessions. Both would have had to hold back for fear of hurting the other. The last thing they needed was a wounded comrade to have to tend to. Being enemies meant they could fight without boundaries, bringing out the best in both of them.

This battle had been different. It was to be their last one ever. Azure certainly didn't disappoint. Falcon had had one too many close calls this day. In the end it had come down to who was more powerful. He was at first a little nervous when Azure transformed. It seemed like something that could match him. But Falcon quickly realized that it was nowhere close to his own. Though Azure fought well, he could never match the power of True Legendary Super Saiyan. It was only a matter of holding him off until his power started to drain him for Falcon. When the desperate move came, Falcon was ready to counter it.

That when the decision had to be made. Would he kill Azure, or spare his life. If he let him live then Azure would no doubt come after him again. And he would probably be disappointed with Falcon, having not seen their final battle through. But he just couldn't bring himself to end the demon's life. However, when Azure swung his swords in the solution came to Falcon.

Now he was heading back to Capsule Corp, where everyone waited patiently for his return. No doubt Bra was still waiting for him on the balcony. It gave him a nice feeling knowing someone actually cared about his return like she did. He could always count on her to believe in him. Jay was probably still in bed worrying sick about him with Rhuzeb comforting her in his arms. Hopefully Ely was there to keep it at meaningful company.

Reaching into his vest, he pulled out Bra's ivory moon. He was slightly worried he might have lost it in battle. It wasn't designed to be worn in battle. Azure's sword could have easily cut through the chain securing it around his neck. Or maybe it could have gotten snagged on some piece of a building. Falcon shook his head. It'd been a while since he'd thought so much on the negative side of things. He picked up the pace, wanting to get back to his princess as quickly as possible.

((Capsule Corp))

Bra patiently waited alone on the balcony. She'd sent Ely back inside, thanking the bunny and Jay for worrying about her. It had been comforting to hold the warm animal in her arms and her soft fur felt so soothing when Bra ran her fingers through it.

But in the end she wanted to be alone. The bunny obliged quickly enough, eager to get back into her master's arms. Bra giggled as she watched it leave. It never ceased to amuse her how loyal the bunny was to Jay. She almost felt sorry for Rhuzeb, losing so many nights to a small furry animal.

"How you holding up Bra?" Pan asked, walking onto the balcony.

"I'm good," Bra lied. In reality, she was a nervous wreck inside. "How's the battle going?"

"Well, we felt both their powers shot through the roof all of the sudden. It's been tough to tell since then," Pan replied, knowing Bra wasn't in the right state of mind to sense power levels at the moment.

Bra nodded, through the look of worry in her eyes never left.

"Need anything else?" she asked.

Bra shook her head. "You should head back inside. I'm sure my brother is feeling lonely."

Pan blushed but giggled nonetheless. "Okay, but I think he and Goten are getting enough entertainment from watching Broly torture poor Marron."

Bra giggled as well. "That's what she gets for falling for a psycho."

Pan nodded before heading back inside.

With a sigh, Bra turned her attention back towards the last spot she saw Falcon. She knew she shouldn't be so worried. Falcon could take care of himself. Besides, she'd get premature wrinkles if she didn't let herself relax. And she had to stay young and beautiful for a long time. One of the perks of being half Saiyan.

Then she saw it, a faint golden glow in the distance.

((With Falcon))

He inwardly smiled when he saw the city light up ahead. It almost seemed like a beacon welcoming home. And near the center of it all was his destination. He could already see that familiar dome building's lights. Smirking slightly, it was easier in this form, he powered up slightly, increasing his speed.

He wasn't surprised when he saw a blue glow flying towards him from the building. He stopped and braced himself.

Bra didn't disappoint.

She slammed into him, through her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, and showering his face with kiss after kiss. He took it all in stride, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off. Bra definitely was being a little forceful but she wasn't the type to hide what she was thinking. No, she let everyone know just what was on her mind. And right now she was telling him how much she missed him, how worried she'd been, and how happy she was to see him in one piece.

She finally stopped assaulting his face with her lips and simply rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She smiled when she felt his fur against her cheek. She had no idea it was so soft. She felt his strong arms around her, holding her against him.

"You had me worried there Falcon," she sighed.

She felt him chuckle. "What's with women and worrying anyway?"

She frowned and looked him in the eye. "Am I not allowed to worry about my first successful relationship?"

"I never said you couldn't," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

Bra sighed and shook her head, running a hand over his shoulder. "I had no idea you could be so soft and fluffy. I like it."

"You'd be surprised how strong it is," Falcon replied, gliding towards the building.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "So how'd it go?"

"I'll not be fighting Azure ever again," he replied.

"Oh."

"I didn't kill him if that's what you think," he said, landing on the balcony.

Bra stood up and gave him a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later." He walked into her room.

"Falcon, you know I hate having secrets kept from me," she said with a pout.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She frowned. "Fine, I'll go get the others."

Watching her leave, he chuckled before reverting back to his normal form.

Bra wasn't surprised when she found Pan, Marron, Ebony, Jay (with Ely in her arms), Trunks, Broly, Goten, Rhuzeb, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Uub in the hall heading for her room.

"So, how is he?" Goku asked.

"Um…just fine. There are a few scratches but nothing he can't handle," she answered.

Jay looked around curiously. "Where is he?"

Bra gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean where is he? He was right behind me."

"Well he's not anymore," Videl pointed out.

Bra turned around and found the area behind her vacant of her boyfriend. _Where is he?_

Broly, having walked by her, looked in her room. He chuckled. "Looks like he's made himself comfortable."

Everyone walked up next to him to see what he meant. Sure enough there was Falcon, fast asleep on Bra's bed.

Jay giggled. "He's right, my brother does look comfortable."

"He'll be asleep for a while. You all remember what happened last time?" Gohan stated.

"Yeah, Falcon needs to hibernate after each transformation. Looks like we'll have to work without him for some time," said Goku.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well he's going to be hibernating in his own bed," Vegeta growled.

Bra looked at him. "Why can't he stay where he is daddy?"

Vegeta gave her a 'what do you think?' look.

Bra rolled her eyes.

Broly couldn't resist. "Vegeta doesn't want his little princess taking advantage of poor helpless Falcon. After all, we all know you can't resist him. It's just like how Marron can't resist me."

Both girls glared at him. "Broly…" they growled at the same time.

He chuckled. "Relax ladies. Allow me." He picked Falcon up and slung him over his shoulder. He started for Falcon's room, Rhuzeb behind with Falcon's sword.

"We should all be getting to bed," Goku suggested.

"Yeah, we'll discuss what to do tomorrow. It's getting late," Gohan added.

"I'll go clean up the living room," Marron announced, heading off to the living room they'd been seated before Falcon arrived.

"Need any help?" Bulma asked.

Marron waved her off. "No, I can handle it."

With everyone else off sleeping Marron started gathering all the cups and plates they'd used to eat a few snacks off of while waiting for Falcon to come back. Well, in the Sons' cases there were a few large plates. Those four could eat. She frowned when she picked up Broly's slightly larger plate. Count on him to leave the biggest mess, and lying on the floor no less. She shook her head and stacked the others on top of it. What was she going to do with that Saiyan?

She gasped and almost dropped a few dishes when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What, ya scared?" Broly asked, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

She glared at him. "Broly, you almost made me drop this!"

He chuckled. "I know what's really going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about you pervert," Marron replied, looking away from him.

That only made him chuckle some more. "Come on, you just requested a job you know would allow you some alone time…with me. Now that the kids are tucked away it's time you got what you wanted from the start."

The reply was a resounding clang as Marron's pan hit his face, causing him to stumble back and trip over a small chair, making him fall and hit his head on the table's side. He groaned, rubbing the two new bumps on his head, on the front and the other on the back.

"You really live in a fantasy don't you Broly?" Marron asked, walking over him and bending over to pick up the last dishes from the table.

He glared at her but the glare quickly disappeared. Apparently Marron had forgotten she was wearing a skirt. And Broly had fallen back into the perfect position. He grinned. "Pink's your color babe."

She looked down at him, quickly noticing what he was looking at, which made her squeal and drop the dishes on the table. She pushed her skirt down and kicked his face. "Broly you pervert!"

He let out a laugh and sat up, catching her wrist as she swung her pan down at him. He looked into her surprised eyes and smirked.

Before Marron knew what was happening, she'd been pushed onto the sofa, Broly's lips crushed against hers. At first, she struggled to push him off. What he needed was a good bump or two on the head, maybe a third for good measure. But she'd dropped her pan when she was pushed.

She inwardly growled when she kissed him back. _Damit! Why'd he have to be a good kisser! _Though she was currently screamed at herself, her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He smirked and started making a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw. "I knew you'd see things my way." He gently nibbled on her neck, causing another gasp to escape her lips. She couldn't think straight anymore. Why did he have such an affect on her? Any other guy would find himself in the fetal position clutching himself. Then why did she let Broly do this to her? Why'd she let him ravish her mouth like that? Why'd her heart race when he pinned her down? Why didn't she stop him as he unbuttoned her shirt all the way down? Why did she moan when he slid a hand under her bra and cup one of her breasts, gently massaging it?

"Oh my," Pan gasped, having walked onto the scene.

Ebony grinned. "We're not interrupting something are we?"

Marron quickly came out of her trance, slapping Broly across the face. He merely grinned and sat up, giving her a 'we'll finish this later' look.

She glared at him as she readjusted her bra and buttoned up her shirt. "I'm going to get you good for this I swear it!"

"So, do you want to do it my room or yours babe?" Broly joked. He ducked the frying pan chucked his way. "Sweet dreams babe."

She let out a feral growl as he strode out of the room, winking at Pan and Ebony as he walked by.

"You okay Marron?" Pan asked, holding her hand out.

"Judging by how red her cheeks are, it looks like she was having a good time," Ebony giggled.

"Good time my ass," Marron spat.

"Yeah, the same ass that was in Broly's hand when we walked in. Luckily for you we heard the clang the dishes made when they hit the table," Ebony replied, picking up the dishes Marron dropped.

"Shut it," Marron growled, stomping towards her room.

"She seems to be in a hurry," Pan observed.

"You'd be too if you were aroused and didn't want anyone to know it," Ebony remarked casually.

Pan's eyes widened. "What?"

Ebony shrugged. "I can smell it. I've got demonic senses and all."

Pan remained in place a few seconds. Ebony could certainly be blunt. Shaking it off, she followed the she demon to the kitchen.

((The battlefield))

"Looks like he's dead," said Claw, following his brother as the left the city.

Talon nodded. "Oh well, he was good be there's no room for weaklings in out ranks. At least we won't have to bother with him anymore."

"Seems Shadow Reaper transformed again. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course, I haven't even reached my max yet."

Claw nodded. He was one of the few who had seen Talon's max. Even Falcon would be pushed.

"Too bad about Azure, I was hoping to kill him myself. Oh well, it can't be helped," Talon sneered.

"So what now?" his brother asked.

"Now, we wait. It's best we out master arrive before we make a move," answered Talon.

"When will we know?"

Talon chuckled and pointed up. "See that blood red star up there?"

Claw searched the sky, squinting his eyes to see what Talon was pointing at. He finally saw it. It was a small star but it definitely had a blood red glow to it.

"That is out master's planet floating towards this one. It'll get bigger as time passes. Within a year, it'll block out this planet's sun."

Claw smirked. "An entire planet huh. This should be good."

Talon nodded in agreement. "Yes brother, it'll be very good.

((Three days later))

When his first fluttered open, he quickly closed them, unable to bear the light that flooded into the room. Lifting one of his hands, he shielded them under it and started up, wincing at the pain in his chest. Wait, pain? He was dead right? Why should he feel any pain?

Sitting up in his bed, he looked around. He was in a rather small simple room. The one window was cracked, even had a small hole in it. The room itself looked like it hadn't been used in awhile. This was an abandoned building after all. Whoever lived here had run away a long time ago. He could see bits of glass and small chunks of debris on the ground, mixed in with some trash. But it looked like someone had cleaned up most of the place.

He heard footsteps from the hallway and they were heading for him. He turned a suspicious eye towards door. Through his body still hurt slightly it had fully healed and was ready should the need arise. He hoped it wasn't. The doorknob turn, the door opened, his eyes widened.

Having cleaned her clothes of the bloodstains and dirt that covered it a few days ago Kilana had left Azure's side to tend to her own needs. She needed a bath and there was only one working in the entire building. After finding him alive, she'd carried him to one of the few standing apartment buildings left. It was primitive; his bandages were leftover sheets. But it was all she could do for him now. She felt he was safe enough to leave.

Now, wrapped in a towel, she headed back to his room to check on him. Not that she was worried about him or anything, she knew his condition had stabilized and he would make a full recovery. But she just couldn't help but look at him every now and then, like he would disappear and she'd be left alone again.

She was in for a surprise when she opened the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him seated up in bed, looking at her with a shocked expression. She immediately forgot everything else. He was awake. He was looking at her again.

"K-Kilana?" he whispered.

She gulped. She was so nervous. But he'd remembered her. That was a god sign. "Um…it is good to see you again, Azure."

"What are you doing here?"

She walked towards him and sat on the bed. "I made friends with the ones your fighting."

He was overjoyed to see her again. She hadn't changed a bit either; still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. "Where am I?"

"The city you and Falcon fought in. I could not find a better place," she explained, blushing and looking at the ground.

He suddenly remembered what had gotten him here in the first place. He raised one of his hands and looked at it solemnly.

"What is wrong Azure?" she asked.

"Falcon did it. I'll never fight him again."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, he carefully removed the bandages around his hands, already knowing what to expect. At first glance they appeared just fine. But closer inspection revealed a slight unnatural bend on certain spots on his hands. They still functioned, but something seemed wrong with them.

"I do not understand," said Kilana.

He smirked and chuckled. "Falcon made sure I'd never fight again. He crippled me Kilana. I can never hold another sword with these hands even if I wanted to."

She gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Well, it was supposed to be our last battle. I guess it really was," he said, dropping his hands at his sides.

"Azure…" Kilana sighed. Surprising both of them, she slid closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

He blinked in confusion at first but quickly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

She nodded. "Too long."

"I'm sorry Kilana. If I could have left to find you I would have. It's just…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips, making him look down at her. "It is alright Azure. You are here now are you not?"

He smiled at her, making her blush. "Yes I am Kilana. And I'm never leaving again."

Smiling as well, she lifted her head up and gently pressed her lips to his, instantly feeling the fire that erupted inside her. How she'd longed for this day. She was in his arms again, and she'd never let him leave her again.

He was surprised when she pulled back and stood up. "Kilana."

She didn't say a word to him. Instead, she pulled at the towel, allowing it to slide off her body. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down, amazed at the beauty that stood before him. She blushed and started to cover herself.

But he quickly stood up as well, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them out of the way.

"Azure…"

This time he pressed his fingers to her lips. "You don't have to say anything Kilana. I've known for far too long." He sat back in bed pulling her down with him. Looking at him, she smiled and kissed him.

Hours later she awoke from her sleep and sat up in bed. Azure was already awake, seated on the windowsill and looking at the setting sun. He was just wearing his pants so his torso was exposed, showing off the scar his chest now bore. And on the junction of his neck and shoulder there was a bite mark. Kilana rubbed the one he'd given her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, pulling the sheets over her.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What I'm going to do now? I can't go back to the Imperial Forces."

She frowned. "Then do not go back. Come with me Azure. I am sure my friends will accept you."

He shook his head. "Not yet Kilana. Maybe someday I will but I'm no use to anyone right now. I've lived with a sword in each hand. Now that life is lost to me. I have to adapt my skills before I go onto the battlefield again."

She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to take him back to his friends but she knew why he wouldn't let himself do that. He was a defeated warrior. Honor forced him to redeem himself before he could go back to what he loved most. "What will you do?"

"Rest up first. Then I'll begin training."

"I will not leave you Azure. I am staying right by your side."

He smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd say that." With that, he stood up and walked back to the bed, wanting to make her tears go away, give her something to be happy about. And he did.

Review please.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 

_Who would have thought he'd be out like this for so long? Hell, he barely ever sleeps. Is this compensation or something? _Bra thought to herself as she starred at the ceiling of Falcon's room. She was currently enjoying using his chest as a pillow to rest her head on as she patiently waited for him to awaken from his hibernation. From the looks of things, she might still have quite some time to wait. Perfect.

Three weeks, that's how long it'd been since his final battle with Azure. Any wounds he'd received after his transformation disappeared seemingly overnight. She wasn't worried or anything, she knew he was just fine. Still, when your boyfriend doesn't get out of bed for three weeks a girl can't help but worry.

Bra sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. It was almost noon. She'd been there since about seven that same morning. It's not like there was anything better for her to do. Pan, Jay, Marron, Ebony, Trunks, Rhuzeb, and Goten had left for a picnic in the largest park in West City. Broly would have gone, but he was currently tied for community service after beating up a guy he thought was getting too friendly with Marron. Unfortunately, that guy happened to be the son of the chief of police. It was an open and shut case and Broly was sentenced to 3 months of community service. Marron still hadn't forgiven him for embarrassing her like that. Still, she had yet to make any indications that she wanted to breakup with him.

They hadn't seen Kilana since the battle. She seemed to have just disappeared. Trunks had demanded they search but after nearly two weeks they couldn't find any trace for her. So, they decided it would be best to let her choose her own path. She was a barbarian; she could take care of herself.

Bra had declined from going on the picnic, preferring to stay here and wait for her man to awake.

She was glad she made that decision as she snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent as she rested the side of her head against him. He never failed to affect her like this. It's like whenever she was with him every one of her problems disappeared and those that were left would be easy to overcome. Of course, he'd had that affect on everyone since joining them. No one had fought with as much intensity as him and it inspired them to fight just as hard.

Not that there were any real worries right now. Ever since Azure was defeated they hadn't seen hide or hair of Talon or Claw. Earlier that week Fang had finally confessed the location of their base but when Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Broly went to investigate they found the place empty. The enemy had pulled out and relocated a long time ago. Where they were now was anyone's guess. Fang had no knowledge of a backup base that they could have retreated to. So for now, they had the upper hand.

Which made them worry at first. Would they be a match for them while Falcon was still out cold? Sure Goku and Vegeta could go Super Saiyan 4 but that power had yet to be tested against the Drakens. And besides, Falcon couldn't kill Talon, even after he stabbed the Imperial general through the heart. If he couldn't defeat him, they who else could? Well, there was Gogeta but that was only a temporary thing. All Talon had to do was outlast him and he would come out on top.

Thankfully, it never came to that. The Imperial Forces opted to stay in the shadows for now. And fortunately, they didn't know about Falcon's weakness after every transformation.

She sat up, looking at the peaceful look on Falcon's face. She wished she could be as relaxed as he. Of course, she could be when this war was over. They'd win it; they had to. Then what? From the looks of things Goku, Rhuzeb, and Broly would have to return to Other World. Goku was only here to help in the fight. He'd return to his training there after all this. Rhuzeb was still obligated to serving the Kais. It's not like Chaos Kai was the only threat in the universe, just the most dangerous at the moment. And Broly, well he still had a sentence in Hell to finish. But there might be a chance of him staying of Earth if he proves himself. However, beating up Earthlings out of jealousy wasn't exactly helping his case. Still, with Marron he might have the motivation he needs to prove he wasn't the monster he used to be, that he could protect instead of destroy.

What about her and Falcon? It's not he was dead anymore. He could go anywhere he wanted. At first, he'd planned to go back to Demon World when this was all through. But a lot had changed since then. His sister was back, he had friends, and most importantly he had Bra. Here he was part of a family. Here he could use his powers for a truly worthy cause.

She had no doubts that he would stay. They'd done too much together for him to just up and leave her like that. Well, maybe not **that **much, at least not. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. A lot could happen in a year. And they would have plenty of time after the war. Plenty of time for raising the next generation of Earth's defenders. She wondered what they would look like. Would she and Falcon have a little boy with his mother's eyes and his father's hair? She doubted they would have a Vegeta look-alike. No, that was a trait Trunks' side of the family would inherit. It was always the son that continued their family's legacy. Or maybe the two of them would have a little girl, another Saiyan princess. It would be nice to pass on her shopping knowledge.

Still, there were some risks. Her father had told them of how many females died giving birth. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl had all struggled through their pregnancies. Providing for a Saiyan baby was truly the greatest test for any mother. They need food, lots of it. Even though they were human, they had all eaten more than their husbands, which wasn't an easy feat. On top of that, their babies had only been half Saiyan. If she had a child with Falcon she'd have to provide for a three-forth Saiyan. On top of that, most of its Saiyan blood would be that of a Legendary Super Saiyan. And what if they had more than one? Could she handle the struggles that would lie ahead?

And there was still the question of what they would be like after they were born. So far, no Legendary Super Saiyan had lived long enough or had the control to mate and produce offspring. What if they were born with the same rage as their father? If their power erupted could their bodies handle it? Or would they simply explode, overcome by such overwhelming power?

It was certainly a frightening prospect, one that made Bra unconsciously squeeze Falcon's shoulders. She'd always wanted to have lots of children. She thought back then it would be some Earth boy she would marry. Giving birth to multiple quarter-Saiyan wouldn't be so hard for her would it? But now she had a Legendary Super Saiyan as a potential mate. Any children produced with him would no doubt inherit some of his power.

And she might not be alone with this problem. Marron might have to face the same problems with Broly's kids. And she was only a human. Chichi was the most powerful of the women who gave birth to a half-Saiyan. Even she had had many problems while pregnant with her sons. Marron would have to do the same with less power and a half Legendary Super Saiyan growing inside her.

Of course, there always were risks, even to normal women with normal children. It was just part of the natural process. She wanted Falcon to be happy and a child would probably make him the happiest man alive. She knew she'd be the happiest woman alive.

Other than the natural things there wasn't much to worry about in the supply category. She was part of the richest family in the world. She could provide her children with all the food they needed. And if Marron needed help Bra would gladly lend it to her. What were friends for?

It seemed Jay and Rhuzeb might have the best luck. She was a full Saiyan after all. She was born to eventually give birth to such children. But from the looks of things, they were getting good practice with Ely. At least Rhuzeb was learning the frustration a man can go through when his wife has to constantly see to the baby's needs before his. Bra giggled at the thought. Ely certainly could be a handful for the Saiyan.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Falcon. Whatever challenges they would have to face they would face together. Falcon wasn't about to leave her. And she wasn't about to let him go.

((Outside her room))

Not a single emotion could be seen on the prince of Saiyans face as he watched his daughter fall into a peaceful sleep against Falcon. He'd never seen her so happy before, at least not like this. Sure she'd been overjoyed about things in the past. Most of those things involved birthdays, especially her sixteenth. Vegeta was still finding parts of the mess Bra's friends had made at that party. Count on his daughter to become popular in four different schools, three of which she never attended. He'd confined himself to the GR and simply trained. Though he quickly stopped when he saw a few boys trying to assault his sweet princess. Of course, Bra was a half-breed and easily took care of herself, possibly ending those boys' hopes of every producing children. It had been a proud moment for the Saiyan prince.

He remembered when boys were the last thing he had to worry about. Those were the days. Back then he was only concerned with trying to look tough while taking his daughter to see Santa around Christmas; shopping for the latest greatest doll, which she would quickly forget about in favor of a newer, better doll; or to the amusement park to put up with the ridiculous contraptions the humans considered extreme rides. They'd obviously never seen a Saiyan festival. Now that was extreme.

Of course, she had to grow up. Starting around 6th grade she developed an interest in the opposite sex. And the opposite sex developed an interest in her. Like any good Saiyan father Vegeta wanted the best for his daughter. And Saiyan royalty demanded the absolute best. So, he practically made it law that if a guy wanted to go out with her, he'd have to beat Vegeta first. Of course, that meant no guy on Earth could have her. Every human male was eliminated from the list. A fortunately, not only was Goten weaker than Vegeta, but he wasn't at all interested in Bra. So for a while Vegeta could rest at ease.

The implications of Falcon defeating him never truly dawned on Vegeta until he learned of Bra's growing interest in the Legendary Super Saiyan. Then he was in a hole he couldn't dig himself out of. Falcon had defeated him fair and square. He'd passed the test. Vegeta couldn't get in the way without going against his word. And his Saiyan pride prevented him from doing that.

"It's rude to spy you know honey," Bulma said, walking up to him.

He glared at her. "First, don't call me honey. Second, I have a right to protect my daughter."

Bulma sighed. Sometimes her husband was just plain impossible. "From demons and other things, yes. But when it comes to the man she loves I think she needs to be protected from you. I'm not about to let you ruin the best relationship she's ever had, honey."

A growl emanated from his throat. If she wasn't his mate… "Shut it. He beat me so I can't do anything even if I wanted to."

Bulma seemed surprised by that. "So, you're keeping that promise?"

"Of course, a true warrior keeps his word," Vegeta replied proudly.

She smiled.

"Besides, we need more Saiyan blood here on Earth. And three forth Saiyans will come in real handy in future battles. As the ruler of the Saiyan race, it's my job to make sure my kingdom is strong."

Bulma giggled. "That's certainly a complicated way of saying you like Falcon and can't wait for him to produce grandchildren with your daughter."

His mouth dropped. "I didn't say that! Quit putting words into my mouth woman!"

"You're so cute when you're angry, honey," Bulma laughed, walking off.

"I said not to call me that!" Vegeta roared.

Bulma turned and pressed her finger to her lips. "Quiet Vegeta. You'll wake Bra."

Vegeta literally bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something that would get him more time on the couch. How could this have happened? He was the prince of all Saiyans for crying out loud. And yet he let this woman order him around like some puppy. With a final growl, he stomped off to the GR. _Kakarot would be smart not to be there. But knowing him, I'll have a nice punching bag when I get there. _

In Falcon's room, Bra finally let herself giggle. Her dear daddy never failed to amuse her. She couldn't wait to see him with her kids.

((The park))

"I got it!" Trunks yelled, jumping nearly a hundred feet in the air and catching the Frisbee. "Get ready Pan!" He brought his hand back and tossed it to her. To the onlookers, it was just a whistling blur. But like a good Saiyan, Pan easily kept up with it, catching it between her middle and index finger.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Marron," Jay commented, stroking the bunny resting in her lap.

Marron smiled and lay back against a tree. "I can't believe how peaceful life has been since Broly got the community service job."

"Don't you love him?" Jay asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

"Yeah, I do. But he can be so impossible to be around. Most of the time he's trying to pull my skirt up or grope me," Marron replied.

Ebony giggled. She was wearing a cloaking device that made her look like a human. "That's just his way of telling you how much he likes you."

The human 'hmphed' and looked away. "He doesn't have to be so aggressive and perverted about it. He could be more delicate."

The she demon raised an eyebrow. "Can you even put Broly and delicate in the same sentence?"

The other two sweatdropped.

"Good point," Marron sighed.

"Why did he hate Goku in the first place?" asked Jay.

"I don't have a clue," Marron answered.

"I know, "said Goten, walking up to them.

"This I got to hear," said Marron.

Goten sat down in front of them. "Well, he and my dad were born on the same day and their cribs were right next to each other. And my dad was a real crier. His crying scared Broly and eventually drove him insane."

Marron's mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me he tried to kill you all because Goku scared him as a baby."

Goten nodded.

"Aw, that's so cute, "Jay squealed.

An evil smirk crossed Marron's face.

"What's that look for?" Ebony inquired.

"Oh nothing," replied Marron. She could use this against him.

Ebony noticed something behind Jay. "Rhuzeb's back."

The others looked to where Rhuzeb was walking towards them, balancing ice cream cones in his hands.

Smiling, Jay stood up, gently placing Ely on the ground, and went over to help him, Marron close behind.

Goten sighed as he watched her leave. He hadn't completely gotten over her.

Apparently, he'd forgotten someone was still with him. "You like her don't you?"

Goten snapped to attention and looked at Ebony. "What?"

Ebony frowned. "Don't play dumb. You heard me."

The Saiyan sighed and nodded.

"It sucks, I know," Ebony sighed back, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Should have given up the moment I saw that mark," he groaned.

"Goten, I spent 2,000 years vying for Falcon. I thought he was the only guy worthy enough for me. Turns out I wasn't worthy enough for him. And yet Bra wins him over in just under a year."

"So what are you going to do?"

Ebony shrugged. "Move on I guess. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Goten nodded. "I've had to say that a lot."

"Oh well, some things can't be helped." With that, Ebony stood up and went to retrieve her ice cream.

Goten watched her walk off. He never noticed before how good she looked.

With her master distracted, Ely decided to do a little exploring and hopped off when no one was looking. She'd never been out of Capsule Corp since she met Jay so this was a welcomed relief. She just hoped her ribbon didn't get caught in something.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. She nervously backed away; wondering is she should run back to Jay's protective arms.

Then something popped out of the bushes. It was another bunny. At first, Ely relaxed, which is until she realized it was a boy bunny, a cute one at that. She thought about going back to her master but still, how could she pass up meeting a cute boy. Besides, her master was busy with her mate at the moment. So, Ely hopped over to him to say hello.

((Elsewhere))

Kilana shivered as she rubbed her arms with her hands. Azure was in the process of starting a fire to cook dinner. Two weeks ago, they had left the city and headed into the surrounding wilderness. After two days of wandering they came across a cave. They'd lived there ever since. For extra protection, Azure had erected a barrier to keep out danger, the biggest being his former allies. If they caught him he'd be executed as a deserter.

He finally got it going and sat next to her, wrapping a blanket around them.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, what is the plan?"

"We'll train. Chaos Kai is still on his way here. We have to be ready."

"We are going to fight him?"

Azure nodded. "And I need to improve my hand-to-hand abilities."

"And then, we can live in peace. Move somewhere no evil will ever both us."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes Kilana. We'll do just that."

((That night))

Bra yawned as she sat up in Falcon's bed, stretching her tired muscles. After a few cracks she relaxed and turned to Falcon's side of the bed, only to find it vacant.

_So he's finally awake, _she thought to herself, smiling. She stood up and flew out the window, knowing where he was.

A she had guessed he was in his usually spot on top of Capsule Corp.

"When did you wake up?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"A few hours ago. I didn't want to disturb you so I left you in bed," he replied.

"Feeling okay."

He nodded. "I'll regain my strength by morning."

She was somewhat surprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. With a smile, she relaxed against him. "What's on your mind?"

"Too many things."

"Mainly Chaos Kai and company?"

"Yes," he said.

"I figured that had something to do with it."

"I'm going to leave soon."

Her head jerked up to look at him. "What? Why?"

"Solitary training. I have to be ready for when Chaos Kai arrives."

"You're leaving us?"

He grimaced slightly. He didn't like the sound of that. "It's only temporary. I'll be back a few weeks before they arrive."

"How do you know when that'll happen?"

He pointed towards the sky. "See that blood red star?"

She looked up and after searching the sky a few seconds saw what he was pointing at. "What is it?"

"Chaos Kai's planet. Rhuzeb told me about it. It's heading for us, and will get bigger as it nears. When it's almost as big as the average moon, I'll return."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his. "Okay, just be careful."

"I will. And Bra."

"Yeah."

"Stay here. Don't follow me."

She frowned and nodded, though she wasn't making any promises. "When are you leaving?"

"About two months from now. It'll take time to find the right spot. Gohan said he'd help me."

"So how much longer do you think we have?"

"About 10 months, give or take a week."

"I guess I'll have to train with Pan and Jay."

"Jay's a good teacher. She can teach you much in that time. Just keep her out of trouble."

Bra smiled. "I will, but I think Rhuzeb can do a better job at that." She giggled slightly when his eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Ely will handle that stuff."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much," Bra replied, gently pushing his head to look at her and kissing him on the lips.

Review please.


	83. Chapter 82

Sorry for not updating yesterday. I couldn't get on FF.N for some reason. This is just another filler chapter but I gurantee the next chapter will have something major to the story in it.

Chapter 83

Her body ached all over, having gone numb in some places. Her left eye had swollen shut, the skin around it purple. She'd dislocated her arm three times already, forcing it back in place each time. Her breathing was deep and somewhat hoarse. She was aware of a constant ring in her left ear. She licked her lips trying to get some moisture to them. God was she thirsty!

Before her stood her opponent unflinching and practically unscratched. Her green eyes glowed as her golden hair swayed with the waves of ki going up her body. One couldn't have asked for a more one-sided battle.

"How you holding up Pan?" Bra asked from her spot a few yards away. She was in better shape but pretty much in very bad shape as well.

Pan shook her head, trying to get the stars in front of her to disappear. "I'm fine Bra."

"You two sure you don't want to stop now?" Jay asked.

With a growl, Pan got into a fighting stance. "Ready Bra?"

Somewhat hesitantly, Bra nodded, very worried about her best friend pushing herself like this.

Jay only nodded and got into a fighting stance.

The two demi-Saiyans each went out to the sides to flank Jay, Bra going to the left and Pan to the right. Jay may be a Super Saiyan but defending against two attackers always had its difficulty. All Pan needed was one break and Jay would be overwhelmed.

That plan pretty much went out the door when Bra grunted after getting hit in the face by Jay's elbow. Falcon's little sister quickly followed it up with a kick to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, sending Bra crashing into a nearby tree. Jay internally winced. She didn't like hurting her future sister-in-law but understood it maws necessary for her not to hold back. Chaos Kai and his armies certainly wouldn't.

Pan gritted her teeth in frustration. Jay certainly was living up to her nickname, The Rose of the Battlefield. She may look pretty and sweet, but try to harm her and she'll use her thorns, in a very painful manner at that. She knew the disadvantage she'd be in if she let them attack so she used the best method to deal with it.

Bra groaned and rose to her knees, rubbing her now sore head. She hadn't even seen Jay move. Obviously Falcon had taught her a few too many tricks over the years. Jay was definitely the fastest girl on the team. She'd have to ask her boyfriend for a few one-on-one sessions. Hopefully she'd be able to resist kissing him the entire time.

Jay didn't give Pan anymore time to think up a strategy as she fired a few ki blasts towards the quarter-Saiyan, forcing her to jump into the air to avoid them. In the blink of an eye, Jay was behind her, coming in with her elbow aimed for the back of Pan's head. Sensing the full Saiyan, Pan ducked under her, bringing her fist up towards Jay's stomach. But Jay was quicker and managed to stop the attack by catching Pan's fist. Then her knee came down, connecting with Pan's forehead, which proved to be a mistake on Jay's part.

Pan grinned as she watched Jay back away, clutching her knee. Son rule number one: when in doubt, use your head.

"Ow, ow, ow," Jay whined, trying to get over the pain. She'd forgotten how hard Pan's head it.

Bra took that moment to sneak behind her and fire a ki beam. Quickly forgetting about the pain, Jay spun around, crossing both arms in front of her. She disappeared in an explosion of blue energy followed by a massive cloud of smoke. Moving in for the kill, Pan rushed into it, aiming her fist where she last saw Jay. What she got was a ki ball right between the eyes followed by a series of punches, connecting with various spots on Pan. With a finishing punch to the face, Jay sent Pan flying back into another tree.

She spun around, stopping Bra's kick with her right forearm. They exchanged glares before disappearing, taking their battle into high speed. Zipping through the tree at high speed, they exchanged blow after blow, the shockwaves blowing leaves into the air. Jay was the first to come to a stop, hovering a few inches above the ground. Bra charged in, not about to let Jay catch her breath. But with a yell, Jay's body erupted with power, sending a wall of leaves flying up. Bra's eyes widened just before she hit it and the world around her disappeared in a torrent of leaves. She waved her arms frantically trying to find a way out. Her solution came in the form of a kick to the face followed by another to the stomach, knocking her into a boulder.

Having recovered from the last attach, Pan arrived to backup Bra, finding herself in a similar situation. Jay was effectively hidden behind a wall of dead leaves. Pan carefully sensed around, cursing her swollen left eye. Jay was a crafty one all right. She'd do her brother proud. Gritting her teeth, Pan carefully searched through the leaves that not filled the air. Jay had to be somewhere in here. Pan quickly realized Jay's true intentions but it was too late.

She tried to fly straight up and out of the leaves, get as high up so she can look out for any attacks from below. But before she could, Jay's elbow slammed into the small of her back, sending her tumbling through the air until she hit Bra. The two groaned as they tried to figure out a way to untangle themselves. They both froze when a red glow appeared above them. Sighing, they both looked up at the ki blast Jay had formed in her right hand. Had this been a real battle they'd be vaporized right now.

"I think that's enough for today," Jay said, reverting to normal and offering her hands to the girls.

With a frown, Pan accepted, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Will your eye be okay? Sorry for punching you so hard," Jay apologized.

Pan waved her off. "It's nothing. I've had worse."

The princess was rubbing her now aching back. "Damn Jay, I don't think I'll be getting out of bed tomorrow."

Jay flashed her a sheepish grin.

"It's jus more incentive for us to go Super Saiyan Bra," pointed out Pan.

Smiling, Jay levitated above the trees. "We should head back now. I'm sure the boys will be worried."

"That'll definitely be the case with Trunks," Pan sighed, following Jay into the sky, Bra next to her.

((Capsule Corp))

"Trunks, you really are an embarrassment to our race," Broly joked, watching the lavender-haired half Saiyan pace back and forth.

"He's just worried about Pan. Can you blame him? It's not like you have to worry about Marron getting killed in a fight," Goten retorted.

"No, no Goten. He's right. I shouldn't worry so much. I'm just going to sit here and calmly wait for her. Everything's cool," Trunks said, sitting down next to Goten and trying to relax.

An evil grin crossed Broly's face. "Hey look, here they come now."

"Where!" Trunks snapped, jumping to his feet.

Broly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Y-You're…too...easy."

Trunks growled and glared at him, almost mirroring his father. "Don't test my patience Broly. I've been through enough today to have to put up with any crap from you."

Goten's eyes widened. "That's sounded awfully like your dad Trunks."

Trunks gasped. "You're right, that did sound like my dad. Don't tell me I'm turning into him!"

"Just what we need, another Vegeta," Broly snorted.

"Shut up!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time.

Broly saw something in the sky approaching them. "They're back."

The two half-Saiyans frowned.

"Yeah right," said Goten.

"I'm not falling for that again," Trunks added.

"Hi guys," Jay chirped, landing along with Pan and Jay.

Trunks' brain nearly exploded. "Pan, what the hell happened to you!"

"It's nothing a Senzu Bean can't fix. Relax already," Pan giggled, kissing his nose.

"Thanks for worrying about me big brother," Bra spat, limping past them.

Jay giggled. "Where are Rhuzeb and my brother?"

"Well, Rhuzeb is training Gohan and Falcon's in the kitchen," Broly answered.

She thanked him and started for her own room. She had to get changed first.

"Come on Pan, let's get you those beans," Trunks said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside, Bra close behind.

"Coming Broly?" Goten asked.

He shook his head. "I'll just chill here for a while."

((Jay's room))

She soon realized she'd need more than just a change of clothes. She'd need a bath. Looking at herself in the mirror, she plucked a few leaves from her black hair. They certainly had pushed her today. She didn't expect any less.

It'd been over a month since Falcon's battle with Azure and things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get when a demonic army out to destroy your world is on its way here. Rhuzeb had continued training Gohan in the pocket dimension, trying to bring out a greater power he knew the half Saiyan possessed. Sometimes he'd train Trunks and Goten but most of the time Broly ended up with that job. And that of course left her training Pan and Bra to become Super Saiyans. Falcon pretty much did what he wanted, but he was leaving later that same month for solitary training. She was going to miss him.

She couldn't believe how difficult training to become a Super Saiyan was. She'd tried everything with promising but still failing results. It didn't help that she had no idea how she herself became a Super Saiyan many years ago. She could only remember being in some intense training that almost killed her again then poof she was a Super Saiyan. Maybe she should try the approach Rhuzeb took with Goku and Vegeta, putting Pan and Bra in a life or death situation that would force them to transform.

It was risky and certainly not Jay's favorite option but what choice did she have. They had to transform before the new threat arrived. And she remembered she was also supposed to train them at fusing into Bran. She'd sparred with the fusion and few times and never ceased to be impressed.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Right now she needed a change of clothes and a bath. She'd discuss what to do with her brother a little later. No doubt he'd know what to do.

Stretching her sore muscles, Jay walked over to her closet for an outfit to change into. Upon opening it, she searched through the things hanging from coat hangers. After pushing a small gap in them she realized something was on the closets floor, something that was moving. Curious, Jay squatted down for a better looking, pushing a few outfits out to the side.

She nearly fainted at what she saw.

((With Rhuzeb))

With a groan, Gohan fell onto the couch while a worried Videl watched on. He was exhausted. He was in better shape than his daughter had been but that wasn't saying much. Right now, all he wanted was a Senzu Bean and a nice hot bath.

"You okay Gohan?" Videl asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle. Rhuzeb banged me up pretty good."

"Same time tomorrow Gohan. And you should work on guarding your right flank better," said Rhuzeb, walking up to them.

"You certainly are sensitive to his pain," Videl spat sarcastically.

Rhuzeb shrugged. "He'll recover. See you later."

"See ya," Gohan said with a wave.

_Gohan is on the verge of doing it, I can feel it. Just a little more pushing at that power will explode from him. Then I can concentrate more on my own training, _Rhuzeb thought as he headed for his room. He'd fix himself up a bit then go find his lovely mate.

Upon entering the room he soon found out he wouldn't need to look for her. She was seated on the bed, looking at the ground. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him enter. She looked worried about something and seemed to be contemplating a solution.

"Jay?" he finally said, breaking the silence.

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Rhuzeb?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Jay seemed hesitant to answer his question. So, she stood up and walked over to the closet. She motioned for him to walk up next to her, which he did.

"What's this all about?"

She gulped. "Well, apparently Ely met a boy bunny and…well…"

She opened the closet door and pointed towards the floor. There was Ely, lying on top of a small pile of clothes. And right next to her were six smaller versions of her. Six baby bunnies.

Rhuzeb simply stared at the scene, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "When…when did this happen?"

Jay shrugged. "I didn't even know she was pregnant. Well, she was acting a little funny the past few weeks but I didn't think it was anything serious."

"I take it you don't know who the father is either?"

She shook her head.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. This was definitely not something he'd planned for.

"Rhuzeb, what are we going to do with them?" she asked.

Rhuzeb knew she wasn't asking to keep them. No, she'd already made the decision to keep them. She just wanted to know what his thoughts on the matter were. "Very well, we'll keep them."

Jay smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Rhuzeb."

"On one condition," Rhuzeb added.

Jay tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Ely and her kits are going to be fixed after this. Seven rabbits are more than enough for us," he answered.

"Okay, I guess you're right about that."

"You might want to inform Bulma about this. I'm sure she'd want to know that six new rabbits will be hopping around her house."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

After she left to spread the news, Rhuzeb looked back at Ely and her young. "Well, it seems you have a big responsibility now. Jay and I will help best we can but the majority of the work will be yours. But with newborns, it seems you'll be stuck in there for a little while."

With that, he turned and left to find Jay. With Ely in the closet it meant he and Jay would have the bed all to themselves. And while he knew they would one day grow up and probably take over, for now he could finally enjoy some quality time with his beloved mate.

((A little later))

"Aw, they're so cute," Bra squealed.

"So are you going to keep them?" Marron asked.

Jay nodded. "Well, I want to, if Bulma will allow it."

"Why not? I'm sure they'll be less of a handful than a bunch of Saiyans," Bulma replied.

"Woman, didn't your father bring enough animals into this house?" Vegeta growled.

"Oh Vegeta, what harm can a few cute bunnies do?"

He frowned. "As much damage as our cute children could?"

She sweatdropped. "I hope not. I'm still paying off the damage Trunks and Goten caused during the five day sugar rush."

Vegeta shuddered.

"Well, those were your kids Vegeta. I know they got those destructive tendencies from you. These are cute, fluffy little bunnies."

"If one of the poops on any of the rugs I'm rabbit stew for dinner," Vegeta warned.

"Daddy don't threaten Ely's babies," Bra growled.

"So Rhuzeb, how's it feel to be a grandpa?" Goten asked."

Rhuzeb raised an eyebrow. "Grandpa?"

"You two seem to treat Ely more like a daughter than a pet," Trunks explained.

He did have a good point. Jay did love her pet bunny more than most people would. Then again, he'd yet to meet a female that couldn't pass up fluffy things. Even Ebony loved soft fluffy things.

"Somehow, I know this will backfire on you Rhuzeb," said Falcon.

"How so?"

Falcon shrugged. "I just do." He stood up straight and headed out the door.

((Later that night))

Falcon lay awake in bed, not the least bit tired, as usual. He was still trying a good place to train, the maps that littered his floor were proof of that. While he hadn't made a definite decision, he had narrowed it down some. He'd have it before the month was out.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and in walked Rhuzeb.

"What is it?" asked Falcon.

"Mind if I bunk with you for a few nights?" Rhuzeb asked back.

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Ely thought it would be best to move her young onto the bed, my side of the bed. And since Jay feels only Ely can move them right, they get to stay there."

Falcon suppressed a chuckle and scooted over, making room for his brother-in-law. "I told you something like this would happen."

"Falcon, if Bra ever asks for a pet, just get her a bird. Or something that can't be cuddled with."

Falcon smirked. "I'll keep that in mind Rhuzeb. I'll keep that in mind."

"The star's gotten bigger."

That made Falcon's eyes narrow. "Yeah it has. What's he going to do with it?"

"If my suspicions are correct, he's going to ram it into Earth."

Falcon sat up in bed. "Wouldn't that destroy both planets?"

Rhuzeb nodded. "Yes, but at the same time the two will combine and form a new planet. It'll be the perfect base for Chaos Kai to launch his invasion of the universe from."

"So we have an entire planet to stop."

"Yep."

"We'll have to evacuate Earth."

"I've already made the preparations," Rhuzeb replied.

Falcon looked at him.

"They'll stay in Other World until this war ends."

"Should we lose?"

Rhuzeb remained silent for a few minutes. "Then the survivors will run away. And they'll continue the fight and produce offspring to bolster our numbers."

"You mean?"

"Yes, should you be one of the male survivors, you'll have to produce those offspring with the remaining females, with the exception of Jay of course. But that leaves Pan, Ebony, and of course Bra. And it would be just as helpful to produce more half-breeds with Marron, Videl, and 18. Bulma and Chichi have passed their birthing years."

"Have the others agreed to this?" Falcon asked.

"I'm going to speak with them about it soon," Rhuzeb replied.

Falcon nodded. It was definitely a last resort tactic. If he was going to have children, it was going to be just with Bra.

"You needn't worry about it my friend. It won't come to that.'

"That's unusually optimistic of you," Falcon observed.

Rhuzeb chuckled. "I think Goku's rubbing off on me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily."

Falcon shook his head. "Whatever happens and whatever comes, we'll stand against it."

"To protect the Saiyan race and it's home that's the pledge we made all those years ago," Rhuzeb added.

The two nodded and went to sleep.

Review please.


	84. Chapter 83

Yeah I know I've been a bad author. Sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of got caught up in other things. Plus I've had this severe case of writer's block.

Chapter 83

For the first time in a long while Rhuzeb could say he was officially bored. Goten and Trunks were training with Broly. Goku and Vegeta were having lunch. Jay was training Bra and Pan. And Falcon was getting ready to leave. Tomorrow he'd be heading out for solo training at some pre-selected, secret place.

At first, Rhuzeb had wanted to go as well. If the two of them trained together, who knows how powerful they'd become. But Rhuzeb knew all too well the value of alone time. He'd wanted it for most of his life. And Falcon and the others had respected it, though Kotadis was a little vocal with his protests. He never was very subtle. Falcon just needed to do some soul-searching. To understand the enemy, he must first understand himself. That was the first lesson every knight in training was given.

Well, it wasn't like Rhuzeb was really alone. Of course, he questioned whether he should count the black bunny perched on his head as company. Ely's litter of kits had grown quickly, like most bunnies do. Right now she was probably sleeping on his and Jay's bed, still recovering from raising six hungry babies. In total, there were four girls and two boys. One of the boys, a black one, seemed to have taken a liking for his Saiyan grandpa, and would follow him everywhere he went. And when Rhuzeb would sit or lay down, the bunny would hop onto his head and make itself comfortable. Jay had chosen a rather appropriate name for the bunny, which left five more to receive a name. This little guy was called Rhuzeb Jr. Rhuzeb wasn't too pleased when he heard that but once again, Jay had worked her charms on him and he couldn't resist.

"I knew we should have gotten your mother fixed sooner," he mumbled to Rhuzeb Jr.

"But he looks so comfy there Rhuzeb," Bra teased as she walked in.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Where's Jay?"

"It's nice to see you too Rhuzeb. She's still training with Pan. I needed a break," she replied. "Oh and…"

"In his room," Rhuzeb interrupted, knowing she was about to ask for Falcon's location. That seemed to be the extent of their relationship. The only words passed between the two always had something to do with Falcon or Jay.

With a brief thank you, Bra headed towards her boyfriend's room. She wanted a little more quality time with him before he left her for the next few months.

Sighing, Rhuzeb sunk into the couch. Now what? He didn't really have anything to do until Gohan came back from discussing the evacuation plans to the remaining Earth leaders. Rhuzeb and Gohan had been given the task of planning the evacuation of Earth's remaining population to Other World for safekeeping. With them gone, the defenders could concentrate more on fighting off Chaos Kai's final assault instead of rescuing those caught in the crossfire.

Maybe he could meditate outside. That always seemed to relax him. Anything was better than just sitting there with a bunny using your head as its bed. At least it was better than having all six of them snuggling against him for warmth.

Speaking of which, he lifted his right hand and gently tapped his finger on Rhuzeb Jr.'s back. The bunny obediently hopped off the Saiyan's head and landed next to him on the couch. At least he'd been easy to train. Such tricks came in handy sometimes. And he liked the smile Jay had on her face when he'd interact with the black bunny, thinking it was the most adorable thing she'd seen.

Standing up, he stretched his tired muscles before heading for the nearest exit, Rhuzeb Jr. following close behind. Upon walking outside, Rhuzeb approached a tree he liked and sat down, back pressed against its trunk. He crossed his legs and arms and closed his eyes, doing his best to concentrate. It didn't help much when the bunny hopped up and made itself comfy on his head again. The things he put up with for his beloved mate.

((The forest outside of Capsule Corp))

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan's attack was massive and powerful, too much for Jay to have blocked. Realizing this, she quickly dodged out of the way, cupping her hands to prepare her counter blast. But Pan was way ahead of her, disappearing then reappearing behind the full Saiyan. With a yell, she attacked, elbow aimed for the small of Jay back. Her eyes widened as Jay did a back flip over her elbow, coming out by slamming her knees into Pan's back.

Grunting, Pan plummeted towards the ground. With a determined growl, she managed to land on all fours before pushing herself up and towards her opponent. She spun around, throwing her fist forward and towards Jay's face. There was a loud explosion of ki as Jay caught the quarter-Saiyan's fist just inches from her pretty face. She in turn fisted her free hand and sent it to Pan's face, with Pan catching it this time.

Their eyes narrowing, the two interlocked fingers and started pushing against each other, ki blowing out in all directions. They'd entered such locks before, Jay always coming out the victor except for once when she made the mistake of butting heads with Pan. This time, Pan was determined to overcome the female Super Saiyan. Earth was counting on her. Her loved ones could be killed if she wasn't ready for what was to come. She winced slightly as Jay squeezed her hands, sending wave after wave of pain up Pan's arms, amplifying the injuries she'd already sustained.

Gritting her teeth, she let out a feral growl, her muscles bulging slight as she powered up. Jay almost lost control when she saw Pan's ki turn from its usual blue to gold. But when her arms almost gave way under the pressure she quickly refocused her attention on the task at hand. Pan was starting to overcome the obstacles. Now all Jay needed to do was push her a little more.

And she did just that, powering up and pushing Pan back a few inches. The determined daughter of Gohan summoned every ounce of power she had to keep herself from being pushed back too far. She opened her eyes, glaring at Jay. Jay suppressed a smile when she saw Pan's onyx eyes flash green for a split second. Just a little bit more. The slightest push would set Pan off. She knew just what to do.

She spread her arms out to the sides, taking Pan's with her. Her knee came up and slammed into Pan's stomach, causing her to loosen her grip on Jay's hands. But she was determined to not let Jay take advantage of this, determined to continue this fight. She was angry. Angry at Jay for whipping her butt every day. Angry at Chaos Kai for ruining her life with his invasion. But mostly angry at herself for not being stronger. It consumed her, feeding the flames that had started to kindle.

And that's when in clicked.

Jay was literally blown away by the sudden rush of ki that hit her. She managed to stop herself but struggled against the gold ki that now filled the air. _Nice work Pan. I knew you could do it. _

Pan thanked her by rushing out, sporting her new golden locks, and punching her right in the face. Jay was sent flying back but Pan wasn't done. She rocketed into a high arch and came in above her pure Saiyan trainer.

Jay had learned many things from her brother and her mate. And one of those things was to quickly adapt to unexpected situations. With a newly transformed Super Saiyan out for a little payback, she knew defense was the answer to this. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her, wincing slightly as Pan's fist slammed into her forearm. The moment Pan pulled her fist back Jay braced herself for the coming barrage. Pan's fists seemed to disappear as she let loose a flurry of punches down onto her opponent, intent on pummeling Jay right back towards the ground. She'd been sent on that trip far too many times.

Though her attack was ferocious it was obvious her power was overwhelming her. Her punches were uncoordinated, easy for Jay to track and brace for before they hit. She could sense Pan's power start to drop. As with most first transformations, Pan could only sustain it for a short time. An opening would soon present itself.

That opening came in the form of an uppercut aimed for Jay's chin. With a mere tilt of her head, Jay dodged it, leaving Pan wide open. Jay's fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. It was soon followed by a ki blast that sent Pan falling back to the ground.

Her body created a small crater when she hit, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Groaning, Pan struggled back to her feet only to fall right on her face, reverting back to her normal form. Her body just wouldn't move anymore. She was spent.

"Damit," she growled.

Jay landed in front of her. "Excellent work Pan. You finally transformed. I'm sure everyone else sensed it."

"I did at least," Rhuzeb said, landing in front of them. Pan's transformation interrupted his meditation and he quickly flew to investigate.

With a deep breath, Pan rolled herself onto her back so she could look up at the two Saiyans. She was now aware of something fuzzy rubbing against her cheek. "That tickles," she giggled.

Smiling, Jay gently picked up Rhuzeb Jr. "I think that's enough training for today."

Pan nodded in agreement. "For one, I agree. I need a break. And lunch."

"Let's just hope Goku and Vegeta left something to fill that pit of yours," said Rhuzeb as he lifted Pan in his arms.

The two took to the air, Jay carrying the bunny and Rhuzeb carrying a very tired and beaten up quarter Saiyan.

((A little later))

"How can you be happy about this Goku? Just look at her!" Chichi yelled, pointing towards her granddaughter.

Pan swallowed the large amount of food in her mouth. "Relax grandma. I said I was fine. All I need is some food and a Senzu Bean and I'll be as good as new."

"Besides Chichi, she's a Super Saiyan now. We should be proud," Goku added, petting his granddaughter on the back. He was one proud grandpa.

Groaning, Chichi fell back in a chair. "I don't think I can survive another one of them. I always hoped Pan would be the exception to that pattern."

Pan giggled. "Sorry to disappoint you grandma."

"Congratulations Kakarot. Your granddaughter's the last one of us with Saiyan blood that's transformed. My daughter already beat her too it," Vegeta boasted.

"Does everything have to be a competition with you daddy?" Bra asked, enjoying her spot on Falcon's lap as he went over a list of supplies. It wasn't much, just some food to get him started, two changes of clothes, a sleeping back, canteen, and a few other camping essentials. Though she wondered why he hadn't included a tent or some other form of shelter. Then again, maybe he'd already found one. Whatever it was, he remained silent about it.

"Just give me a few more days and I'll have it mastered," Pan declared.

"Something tells me you'll be busy for a while," Rhuzeb whispered to Jay, who nodded in response as she stroked Ely's fur. Rhuzeb Jr. was sleeping with his siblings on one of the chairs in the living room.

She turned to look at her brother. "Have you got everything packed yet?"

He nodded. "Just a few more things left to add."

"Still won't tell us where you're going?"

He shook his head.

"You know I hate having secrets kept from me."

He nodded again. It may look like he wasn't listening but this is just the way the two of them talked. She'd say something, he'd reply in the shortest manner possible.

((GR))

Trunks hit the side of the room with a grunt before sliding down and coming to a rest lying against it. Groaning, he struggled to get back his feet. Goten landed headfirst nest to him, leaving a few cracks in the wall.

"You know, I expected more from two level 2's. Yet I'm still wiping the floor with you two," Broly mocked.

"Shut…up," Trunks panted, getting to his feet.

Broly rushed towards him and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Clutching his stomach, Trunks sunk back down to the floor.

Broly shook his head and turned off the machine. "If you ladies need me I'll be scoring with Marron."

"More like getting the beating of your life," Goten retorted.

The full Saiyan kicked him. "You can talk the talk but you obviously can't walk the walk. See ya." With that, he turned a left the two.

"I need a doctor," Trunks groaned.

"More like a chiropractor," Goten replied, rubbing his sore back.

His best friend shook his head. "I don't think anyone can bend us in as many ways as Broly."

"Good point."

"Know where the Senzu Beans are?" Trunks asked, limping towards the exit.

"I think Marron knows," Goten answered, following.

"Where do we find her?"

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" they heard Marron yell, which was soon followed by a resounding clang.

The two looked at each other.

"I guess we just follow the clangs," Trunks shrugged.

Goten nodded in agreement.

"Need some help you two?"

The two looked over to find Ebony watching them.

"How can you help us? We're just fine," Goten lied.

With a sigh, Ebony walked up to them and tapped her hands none too gently on their bruised torsos, causing both to wince and almost fall down. "Just fine huh?"

"So we're a little banged up," Goten retorted.

She sighed again. "You men are impossible." Ignoring their protests, she helped them use her as support on their way to Broly's beating. Marron was still going at it. "Goten…"

"Yeah."

Ebony narrowed her eyes. "Watch the hand."

Looking down, Goten realized where his hand was currently resting. "Um…sorry," he apologized, removing it. He had no idea he was doing it either. One couldn't help it when they were that big.

"It's okay. Happens a lot," she sighed.

Goten and Trunks shared a somewhat content smile when they saw Broly knocked out on the ground, an angry Marron looming over him with her Pan in her hand. It looked like a scene from a horror movie when the killer loomed over his victim. Though Marron looked scarier than any movie villain.

"So, you want to ask her or should I?" Ebony asked.

((The next day))

Falcon went through a last minute check of his things. Everything he needed form civilization was in the large backpack on the bed. He'd added a few last minute necessities and was now closing the various pockets all over it. He knew this might not help morale much; he was needed here. But he also knew how important some him time would be. He couldn't come back until becoming True Legendary Super Saiyan became like second nature to him. The problem was, he'd have to do it without actually transforming, otherwise he'd be sleeping most of the time. One quick transformation could leave him sleeping for the next few days.

This was all about conditioning his mind and body for what was to come. If he could prepare it properly then he wouldn't have to worry about it letting him down and not transforming. It would know what to do and when to do it. It would take some disciplined training to do this, unlike any previous training he'd done. He wasn't even sure how to go about it. As the first with such a dilemma, he had to make up the rules as he went.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He'd be using it to keep a small journal recording his successes and failures at truly mastering his powers. Broly may not like reading but he wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore such helpful tips. Should Falcon die, Broly would be the only one left who could use the transformation. If it should come to that, Falcon wanted to be able to help as much as he could. While it would be up to Broly to find the courage to grow back his tail, he would always have something to rely on to study the effects.

After securing the last pocket, he hoisted it onto his shoulders, barely feeling the weight he now carried. When your earlier training in life involves strapping a large boulder to your back, you can't even feel such a small load. He grabbed his sword and headed for the window. It was still early morning. Everyone else was still asleep. He didn't want to consume time with long goodbyes

Or so he thought.

"When will you learn Falcon?" Rhuzeb asked him as he opened the door. Almost everyone else was standing behind him.

Falcon frowned. "I should have known."

"We just want to risk you luck big brother," Jay said with a smile. She walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

He hugged her back. "I'll return. It's not like this will be a permanent thing."

"I know. You promised not to leave me again remember?"

He nodded.

Everyone else said their good byes and wished him luck. Bra was the last.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked the millionth time as she enjoyed the warmth his body created.

"I'll return when Chaos Kai's world can block out the sun. Wait for me until then."

She nodded. "I love you." Standing up on her tiptoes, she gave him a kiss on the lips. He hadn't replied, just kissed her back gently. It's not like he need to reply to her, she knew how he felt. And she knew how awkward this must be for him, especially with her dad glaring daggers at the man holding and kissing his only daughter.

They remained in each other's arms a few more minutes, wanting to make this last as long as they could. He knew remembering her scent would be a welcome relief in his time alone. And he also knew his scent would do the same for her.

He just wished he could give her more. Maybe some day he would. No, someday he _would. _

Finally, and somewhat reluctantly, he pulled away and headed for the window. With one more longing glance to the people who had become his new family, he leapt outside and into the morning light. It would take him the whole day to run there but he couldn't afford to let himself be detected by the demons.

He took one last glance at Capsule Corp, catching a glimpse of Bra standing at the window watching him go. How many warriors have had to see that look in their loved ones eyes, that questioning as to whether she'll ever see him again, and if she did whether he'd be the same man he was when he left. He couldn't really guarantee it. But he'd do his best to change into something entirely different.

((That evening))

He set his pack down and sat down, gazing down at the valley that would be his home for the next few months. The sun was still setting, casting long shadows across the landscape. This must be how an explorer must feel when he comes across new, uncharted land. This place was untouched, even in a world as industrialized as Earth. The first requirement for his training grounds was that they be a truly wild and free place. He could better hone his skills in such a place.

Before leaving, he'd found a good secure place on the map to set up camp. The next priority would be to find that place. But as he looked at the landscape below, he felt somewhat inspired. So, he set his pack down and made himself comfortable on a nearby rock. He then pulled the notebook from his pocket and produced a pen from his pack. He started writing.

_Day 1_

_The first lesson my Sensei taught us was the three most important factors a warrior must consider when he goes into battle. A perfect warrior is able to learn and control all three of these factors. When choosing a suitable location, I needed a place that would challenge me with all three. And those three factors are know the world, know your enemy, and know yourself. _

_To know the world means to know the land you'll be fighting on. A warrior must always connect with the battlefield if he is to stand a chance at winning. To know the ground your fighting on means to know the best place to plant your feet to resist an oncoming attack, or where you can retreat to the safest location. No matter what comes up, you know exactly how to use the land to your advantage. Thus, you will always have the upper hand. I choose this valley because it will be difficult to connect with. It's a mix of different environments that all somehow work in harmony to create a stable ecosystem. The mix of grasslands, forests, rivers, mountains, desserts, and even some tundra make this a the greatest challenge at connecting with the land. And I've chosen a spot right in the middle for my home. From there, I can reach out to the land around me best. If I can master this land, I can master any._

_Though I don't plan on fighting while I'm here, I still must know everything there is to know about the demons I must repel. I have outside and inside sources for this. On the outside are books and other logs from Other World, detailing the enemies I'll be facing. It certainly is a lot. The information on Drakens alone is ten volumes. I saved it all on one CD so I can listen to it as I rest up. To know your, you must put yourself in his shoes, know the events that have shaped his or her life and how they affected them. From this, you can search for their strengths and weaknesses and the necessary means to countering them. Talon will be my primary concern on that regard. But Chaos Kai is right up there as well. _

_But the third and most important is to know yourself. I'm still finding changes in me since my two halves combined into one. I must find everything, every strength and every weakness. The strengths must be strengthened and the weaknesses must either be overcome or hidden from enemy eyes. If I can do this and know myself completely then my true power will soon follow. I must not have any prejudices towards certain aspects like I once did towards my darker half. To be a perfect warrior, I must embrace everything that makes me, me good or bad. I'll face my demons and make them allies or simply destroy them. Either way, I'll come out of this as a truly complete being._

_It's getting late now. I'm running out of light. But this won't be the last time I write the things I've learned here and over the course of my life. This is only the beginning. _

He closed the notebook and looked up at the first star of the night. It was a red star, now the brightest in the sky. It was always first to appear and last to disappear when dawn broke. It was Chaos Kais world, two of the factors he must master, the world and the enemy. Well, he wouldn't get anything done just sitting there.

So, he stood up, gathered his things, and started down the slope towards the valley below.

Review please


	85. Chapter 84

Yeah I know, I've been a bad author lately. I've just had this severe case of writer's block. I knew what I wanted in this chapter just not what to write down between the main points. I hope this was worth the wait for all you loyal readers. Oh, and I'll only be updating on Sundays now.

Chapter 84

Almost completely out of breath, Falcon collapsed against a boulder to rest for a few minutes. One couldn't have asked for worse conditions for physical activity. A vicious storm had hit the valley, one that Falcon simply ignored and trained through, getting him soaking wet. And now the sun was back with a vengeance. It was super hot and super humid. The majority of people would just want to stay at home and wait out the day for better condition. Since when did Falcon join the majority?

He'd simply removed his spandex top, leaving him shirtless, and continued his intense training. It helped, but this weather still made him feel uncomfortable. No matter. If he couldn't handle the weather he couldn't handle Chaos Kai and his armies. Besides, he'd been through worse. The small cuts on his body and aches from his muscles were more of an annoyance rather than a worry.

Wiping the sweat from his face, he grabbed his sword's handle and stood up; ready to continue where he left off. A brief thought came to mind and he removed his boots, sighing at the relief of his hot, sore toes touching the still wet grass. Then, using a leather strap, he tied his hair in a high ponytail, leaving his neck open to ventilation. Small touches like these offered a welcome relief and would make enduring this weather easier.

His targets had already been prepared. He'd created a lever using a large log and a small boulder and placed exactly one hundred pebbles on the half that rested on the ground. He took a deep breath to focus himself and readied his sword.

Bending his knees slightly, he leapt high into the air and came down on the raised end, propelling the pebbles up in the sky. He immediately rushed forward, his sword whistling as it cut through the humid air. What followed could only be seen as a few quick glints before he landed gracefully on a small rock near a stream. One hundred pebbles made 200 plops as they hit the water, each having been expertly cut in half by Falcon's blade. Next time he'd add 50 more.

Day 9 

_I'm no stranger to extreme environments. The shores of Saiya were well known for their unpredictable weather. One second it could be sunny without a cloud in the sky and the next dark as night and pouring buckets of water upon unsuspecting travelers. Of course that wasn't really a problem since merchant ships simply flew over the storm. Those that lived there were considered some of the toughest inhabitants on the planet for being so willing to endure such harsh an environment. _

_Knights in training were required to live there for one summer, the most unpredictable and vicious time of the year. It was difficult at first adjusting to such a wild place. You can imagine my surprise when the village I was staying at was hit by a snowstorm in the middle of summer. Then there was the flash flooding that followed the rapid melting of the snow. How those Saiyan could raise their families there continues to elude me. For most, it seems it was out of respect for their ancestors who first settled the land. Abandoning it would mean leaving what so many had worked so hard to build. It was Saiyan honor at its best. But most of the time I had no answer to that question._

_Then there was Planet Frostbite. It doesn't take a genius to know it was an ice planet. Saiya had no polar ice caps so Frostbite was the premier ice producer of our system. It also had a booming fur business from the animals that called the planet home. Saiyans always planned ahead so hunting of these animals was watched over carefully as too not endanger the animals they made their livelihood off of. I was stationed there when reports came of a man-eating creature roaming the land. Rhuzeb quickly dispatched it and gave its fur to Jay as a birthday present. She always used it on cold nights. _

_Desert planets were equally as harsh. Their main purpose was as stations for our military or trading posts that didn't put vital areas of the empire in jeopardy should a dispute erupt. Water was only found underground. On one planet no life existed above the surface. But conditions like that breed some truly massive and astonishing creatures. I'd have to say my favorite were the Sand Rays of Planet D19, one of the many conquered planets waiting for a name. They were a lot like the mantas of Earth only much large, bigger than any creature I've seen on Earth. They moved through sand like it was water, propelling them out now and then to glide through the air. The entire population moved in one large flock across the entire planet constantly in search of food, which consisted of the small creatures that buried themselves in the sand. Saiyans rode a few of them to scout the planet. The natives were still fighting us, which was why I was sent to help. _

_Today was an example of my least favorite condition. I've always detested tropical environments. Forget what travel companies tell you; they are some of the worst conditions one can experience. It's always hot, always humid, and full of some of the nastiest critters in the universe. Forests are thick and have to be cut through in order to travel through them. Rebels often hid in them, preventing us from flying since it would give us away. Of course, I never had to worry about such an assignment after I became S Knight._

_But the planets I'm most used to are the war torn ones. Their lands, cities, oceans, just about everything had been ruined from years of warfare. That's the environment I'll have to fight in, where death may be waiting a split second away. I lost too many good knights thanks to such places. I pray that I not lose anyone this time around. _

At first she hadn't liked coming here. Most of it was because of who was she was seeing, but also because she was surrounded by the scum of Other World. These were souls who had been allowed into heaven but had still chosen the dark path. They didn't take advantage of their gift and so were banished here to await trial.

But she'd gotten used to them. And she was on friendly turns with the one she came to see.

He was his bed simply staring at the ceiling, which was just about the only activity he could do. His chains were gone now. She had requested they be removed, which the Kais had agreed to. She quickly found out about his very good healing system, as the marks the chains had left had completely disappeared from his wrists and feet. And now he was allowed a bath three times a week so he didn't smell as bad as he used to.

Upon her entry, he smiled at her and sat up. He was always happy to see her. "Hey Pan."

She smiled back. "Hello yourself Fang. How have you been?"

"The usual. Bored out of my mind," he replied.

"Well, I don't know whether to consider that good or bad," Pan confessed.

He chuckled. "What's that in your hands?" he asked, pointing to the small package she held.

"Oh this is for you. Just something I thought you might enjoy having back," she answered, handing it to him.

He opened to find a MP3 player and headphones. He recognized it as the one he'd bought while staying at Capsule Corp. "I was wondering what happened to this."

"It hasn't been used since you left. Might give you something to enjoy while you're here," she said, sitting next to him.

"Thanks Pan. I'm sure it'll help. What's happening Earth side?"

"Well, Falcon left us 24 days ago to train on his own. He said he'd be back a few weeks before Chaos Kai arrived. Jay's still training Bra and me. Ebony sometimes joins in but she's mostly training herself. Goten and Trunks are still getting beaten by Broly every time they challenge him. They're hell bent on beating him without fusing. Vegeta's still Vegeta and grandpa's still grandpa. They're still training together. My dad's training with Rhuzeb. Everyone else is doing just fine."

"So, what's the plan when Chaos Kai arrives?"

"We've begun evacuating the planet so there are no civilian casualties. Everyone's training hard. I hear Tien and Yamcha are at Dende's. We'll be ready," she reassured him.

"And my brothers?" he asked.

She didn't answer for a minute. "There's been no sign of them. We found their base but it was abandoned. They could be anywhere on Earth."

He nodded. "Do you think I'll be able to help?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. You still have to get a trial and that won't come till after the war since they need you here for information."

"No, they're keeping me here because they don't trust me. I've given all the information I can give."

She stood up. "I'll try to put a good word in for you, okay?"

"Thanks Pan. I really want to make up for everything I've done."

"I know you do," she said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading out the door.

With a sigh, Fang lay back in bed, placing the headphones over his ears and pressing play. It was better than nothing.

_Day 24_

_They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. It's a scenario I've seen many times in many wars. Two forces that may not even like each other work together to defeat a common enemy. Usually it's two warring factions on a planet that end up joining together to stop an invasion from another planet. Then afterwards they usually go back to their previous war. It's often a welcome relief to the planet. _

_In any case, the one joining you benefits somehow. Whether it's for survival or profit they get something good out of it. Almost always it's out of selfishness, good or bad. _

_I don't feel that's the case with Fang. He's defected to our side, not reluctantly agreed to help us. He believes in our cause, not just using us for his own gains. It seems all he cares about is our well-being, particularly Pan's. I honestly can't understand what he's going through. I've experienced heartbreak before, but not because of another. With Vega, I was her first love. In fact, I believe she never married or courted another man. Not that it really mattered. Vegeta was the one required to marry. _

_I can see why Fang would be a valuable ally. He knows his brothers better than any of us. He knows their strengths and their weaknesses and how they might be countered. Plus, I've never seen anyone who could manipulate ki like her can. I've read up on these Drakens. They're a race that can truly be called an equal to the Saiyans. _

_But there is a big difference. Saiyans use their power to conquer and become more powerful. Drakens used theirs to protect others. They were peacekeepers that lead the four galaxies through a golden age of peace. Anything that tried to disrupt that peace was quickly and utterly crushed. That made them many enemies over the years. And those enemies waited patiently for the moment to strike. When the mysterious plague hit, it was the beginning of the end for them. Then the universe entered a time of chaos, where warring factions vied for complete control. Unity finally came when the Saiyans started to expand. _

_I've made many allies and many enemies over the years. Many of those allies were once enemies. I remember when I was also fighting the Rebel forces in Demon World. I quickly learned to like the Imperial Forces less so I joined with the Rebels in their cause. _

_We'll need all the help we can get for what's to come._

You couldn't have asked for a more frustrated Saiyan. Ever since Ely gave birth she and her kits had become the center of Jay's attention. And Rhuzeb was left out to dry. He was the one Jay called on to get the food the bunnies needed or maybe a nice comfy pillow for them to snuggle on.

To put it simply, he hadn't gotten laid for a while now. And while he may have more control than most he's still a Saiyan. Any good Saiyan male needs some loving from his mate every now and then. Unfortunately, the bunnies were taking up too much space on the bed. And then there was the black one who enjoyed using the Saiyan's head as a bed. If he moved too much the thing might fall off and hurt itself. He didn't want to imagine Jay's reaction if that happened.

It looked like it'll be another one of those nights. Jay approached the bed in a white night gown that stopped less than halfway over her thighs. Rhuzeb couldn't help but stare for a moment. She climbed under the covers next to him, the bunnies immediately rushing over to snuggle with her. Rhuzeb Jr. stayed where he was.

"Goodnight Rhuzeb," Jay said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Rhuzeb replied.

The tone of his voice didn't escape her. "Is something wrong?"

"I've never asked you before. Do you want kids?"

Jay blinked in surprise. She was sure they had covered this at some point in their relationship. But thinking back, she realized they hadn't. "Yes."

He nodded slightly. "How many?"

She blushed slightly, making him raise an eyebrow. "Um…as many as we can."

His eyes widened slightly.

"But I think we should wait till after the war. A little less pressure on not getting hurt too badly."

"Good point," he agreed. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight love."

He turned over in bed and closed his eyes.

Jay looked at him for a few minutes then sat up in bed. "Ely? Could you and the kits go keep Bra company?"

The bunnies obediently hopped off the bed and out of the room through a bunny door that had been installed a few weeks earlier.

"You too Rhuzeb Jr."

The black bunny reluctantly hopped off and followed his family.

At this, Rhuzeb raised and eyebrow and turned to face her. "Did you teach them that?"

She nodded.

"Why send them away?"

She blushed again. "Well, I may not want a baby until after the war. But that doesn't mean we can't practice does it?"

Had he been any other guy he would have been jumping up and down in celebration. But him being Rhuzeb meant all he did was nod and gently climb on top of her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Rhuzeb."

He pressed his forehead to hers and she felt him start to remove her gown. "I love you too Jay."

_Day 38_

_Family_

_I consider it one of life's greatest treasures. To some, parents may seem more of an annoyance that keeps you from having fun. They wish they never had parents to boss them around. But one must first think things through. Without them, whom else do you have? _

_I learned the importance of family the hard way. My parents were both killed when I was young. The only person I had left was Jay. So, I set out to give her the best life possible, to protect her from those who wish her harm. And I closed myself up, thinking no one could replace the two people who brought me into this world. _

_No one ever has, but I learned something more. _

_I've learned family is more than just the blood that runs through your veins. They're people who become a part of you, who are affected by what happens to you, no matter how minor they might seem. Though Jay was the only one connected by me through blood, and later Rhuzeb, I felt more than just friendship to Kotadis, Vegeta, and Rhuzeb. I knew I could trust them, and that they'd stick with me for the rest of my life, through good times and bad. After a while, they weren't friends anymore. They were brothers. _

_If you have such a deep relationship with a person then you don't have a friend there. You have a new sibling, a new part of your family and your life. _

_I'm starting to feel the same for my new friends. Goten and Trunks are like little brothers to me. Pan and Marron are the little sisters. Gohan is the older, wiser brother who can think up the right solution quickly and easily. It may seem hard to grasp, but I think of Broly as a troublesome twin brother who needs to be shown his place every now and then but is ultimately misunderstood by most. Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, and Videl are more like the crazy aunts and uncles all of us seem to have. And of course there's still Jay and Rhuzeb. _

_That does leave one out doesn't it? That is for another entry. _

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep tonight. Every time she closed her eyes his face seemed to appear out of nowhere. God how she missed him!

Sighing, she got out of bed and headed to her balcony. Leaning on the railing, she looked up at the stars, as if expecting an answer from them. The blood red one had become the brightest in the sky. Chaos Kai was getting closer.

But that wasn't important to her right now. He was all that mattered at the moment. He was the only thing on her mind. And he wouldn't go away.

_Falcon._

Like any good girlfriend, she was worried about him. Though she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself she still did. What if Talon attacks him? Could he catch some fatal disease? What if he starts thinking he was better off alone again? What if she never saw him again?

She vigorously shook her head. How could she be thinking such things? She should have more faith in him than that. After all, she'd become one of the most important things in his life. With all he'd lost, he wouldn't just let her go like that. He'd hold onto her and never let go. He was probably thinking about her at that very same moment.

"Something wrong Bra?"

The princess looked up to find Jay hovering above her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Same as you, can't sleep," she replied, sitting down on the railing. "You're thinking about my brother, aren't you?"

Bra blushed and nodded.

The full Saiyan smiled and giggled.

"I'm worried, that's all," Bra retorted.

"Worried? Or are just wishing he was here and not so far from you?" Jay inquired.

Bra glared at her. "Of course I want to be with him. But Falcon told me it would be best to let him be alone. So I'll trust his judgment."

"Believe me Bra. My brother doesn't always know what's best. He thinks he's doing the right thing just to deny what his heart keeps telling him," said Jay.

"Why does he do that?" Bra asked.

"Because, he doesn't like taking risks with those he cares about. He figures the best way to protect them is to make himself stronger. And he's willing to do anything to do that, even if it means being away from the one he loves."

"So, what do I do?"

Jay smiled. "Go to him of course."

"But he said…"

"Screw what he said."

"Jay!"

She smiled innocently at her. "What?"

"Forget it."

"Bra, if there's one thing I've learned with Rhuzeb, it's that when things look bad you have to make every second count. We may very well die when Chaos Kai comes. So, I have to enjoy my time with Rhuzeb while I still can. Take it from a girl who's died, life's too short."

"So I should go after him?" Bra asked.

Jay shrugged. "If you feel it's the right thing, go right ahead."

"But how do I find him?"

Jay started for her and Rhuzeb's room. "You'll think of something."

Bra watched her until she disappeared in her room. The princess then started for her room, a plan already formulating in her mind.

_Day 53_

_In all my years of battle and other challenges, nothing has been more complicated than love. There was a time I thought I had no use for it. The only person I could love was my sister. A girl would just be a distraction. Vega changed all that. With her it seemed so simple. I liked her, she liked me and we got together. A match made in heaven, or so we thought. Circumstances, however, forced us to end our relationship. _

_My relationship with Bra has had many levels over time and many obstacles. I closed myself off years ago to avoid more heartache. Selfish of me yes, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I tried to convince her to just give up on me and move on. There were better guys waiting._

_But she didn't. She stuck with me. I guess her tenacity paid off. I fell in love with her. It took longer than with Vega and had more hardships but we pulled it off. I often wonder what my future with her will be like. I've no intention of going back to Demon World no. I've too much here to give up. Running never solved anything, it just lead to nightmares. Those days are over now. Earth is my home. I have everything I need here and then some. _

_I must be patient though. I'll admit that Bra has tempted me before, not directly mind you but her presence is sometimes difficult to resist. I must suppress such desires. I have to focus on the coming battle, how to protect my new home. There will be plenty of time for that other stuff after Chaos Kai is killed. _

_That doesn't stop her face from haunting me every night. _

Having finished for today, Falcon made his way back towards his shelter. It was a cave hidden behind a waterfall he'd found while scouting this area. It offered perfect shelter from the weather, a ready water source, and a good place to avoid detection should demons come by. On top of that, it face east so he could watch the sun's morning rays shine through the cascading water.

He carefully walked passed the waterfall and into the cave. What was left of a boar was waiting over in the corner. All he needed was a fire. His dwelling was simple: a rock for a table, a small fireplace, a medium sized bed he'd picked up from an abandoned city, and all the supplies he needed like cooking utensils and a few things to entertain him were stored on a natural shelf.

This time however, something new was in his humble home. Or more specifically someone.

"Bra?"

She turned and smiled at him. She had a blanket wrapped around her body for warmth in the rather cold cave. "Hey Falcon."

He sighed. "How did you find me?"

"Baba of course. For the right price she'll find anything for you," she replied.

"I told you not to follow me," he said, walking up to her.

She giggled and kissed his nose. "I know. But something told me you really wanted me to come with you."

"You're not going back are you?"

"Nope."

He let out another exasperated sigh. "I suppose you could stay. I was about to start lunch."

"I already ate. I just got here a few minutes ago."

He sat down next to the fire and fired a small blast into, igniting the contents. "Something on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and walked up to her. "Bra, you know you can't hide things from me. I have a sixth sense about these things. Now tell me."

Bra looked down, as if unsure about herself. "Just thinking about something Jay told me."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

A blush appeared on her face and she let the blanket slide off her, revealing the red dress that had dazzled him so many times before. "She said we have to make every moment together count."

He was speechless at first. He'd seen her in this outfit before, but something was different. She didn't have any makeup on. The only jewelry was the necklace he'd given her. Yet in the fire's light, with that sparkling dress on, she'd never look more stunning to him.

Nervously, she placed her hands on his shoulder and pressed herself against him, inhaling the scent she'd longed for so long.

He wrapped his arms around her, giving into the fact that he'd wanted her here with him this entire time. "It's good to see you again Bra."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Same here Falcon."

His lips curving up slightly, he kissed her, gently and lovingly. She melted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to him. His hand gently caressed her back from top to bottom, making it impossible for her to think straight anymore. Her fingers were having a similar effect on him as they racked through his long locks. Neither noticed they'd backed up to the bed until Bra fell back onto it, Falcon landing on top of her.

Coming to his senses, he pulled back to apologizes. He never expected the longing look in the princess's eyes. And for a moment, his green orbs locked with her blue ones.

"Take me Falcon."

He blinked in surprise, caught somewhat off guard. "What?"

"I want you Falcon. Please."

Beads of sweat ran down his face as he contemplated what to do next. Should he accept her offer? Was she really ready to be his mate? Hell, was he ready to be her mate? He needed an answer soon. Hesitation might prove disastrous.

Gulping down the lump in his throat he pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you sure you want this Bra?"

She nodded. "I'm ready Falcon. I've been ready for a while now."

He gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. "Very well. This'll be your night then."

He moved to kiss her again but she pushed him back. "No Falcon. This'll be _our _night."

And then he did something she'd thought she'd never see. He smiled. It wasn't a slight upward curve of the corner as usual, but a genuine, happy smile. She'd never seen a more dazzling smile in her life, and she'd seen a lot through her many dates.

He leaned back down to kiss her but once again she foiled his efforts, this time by pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him so she straddled his waist. "But don't think you'll be the only one having fun," she purred, flashing him her most seductive smile before kissing him passionately on the lips.

((Next morning))

He hadn't slept at all last night. Bra was the biggest reason but even afterwards sleep evaded him. The exhausted princess had fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber in his arms, using his chest as a pillow. He looked at her beautiful face and the content smile that was still on it. Her dress was lying on the floor next to his bed, as were every other article of clothing they had on.

It hadn't been his first time. Vega had been the one he gave his virginity to. But then and now had been two very different experiences.

With Vega, he'd been gentle with her. She was a naturally shy girl and even his touch made her somewhat nervous. He remembered how she looked, lying naked in the grass before him, looking into his eyes with a shy, yet pleading expression on her face. He did his best to pleasure her, taking none for his own. It was her night. He was doing it for her. She deserved the most amazing experience he could supply. And when he entered her he felt like he'd come to a turning point in his life. Here was the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. She'd mother his children, soothe him every night with her gentle touch, and be with him until his dieing day. They climaxed together only once that night, then simply lay in each other's arms until just before dawn, when she had to sneak back to her room. That had been their only night together. They never had another chance.

Bra had been an entirely different woman. She didn't just lie there and let him be in control. She often took control. They both gave into their most basic desires. They lost control of themselves, hungry for the pleasure they gave each other. He never knew he had such primal instincts before. The slight sting in his back was the result of the puncture marks created as she dug her fingernails into his back. They weren't the only ones. He was glad he used black sheets cause otherwise it might have looked like a murder had taken place on them. They had bites and scratch marks all over their bodies. But that mix of pain and pleasure had been absolutely intoxicating. And they both strove to get more of that feeling until their bodies couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't sure how many times they'd climaxed. He counted up to eight before he stopped caring and took her every way he could. Even his tail had gotten involved.

Basically, he'd tried to stay in control and keep himself in check with Vega. With Bra, he threw caution to the wind and gave into instincts.

Bra finally stirred and lifted her head up a little, still slightly delirious from the previous night's events. She took a moment to look around, as if she'd forgotten where she was. Her eyes finally feel on his face and she took another moment to stare at him as if it would remind her of everything that had happened. Finally, a smile crossed her face, having remembered what had transpired. He could now clearly see the fresh bite mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder. He had a similar one on his.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"The best sleep I've had in years," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. She looked towards the waterfall at the entrance of the gave, amazed at how beautiful it looked with the sun's rays shinning through it. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting.

He kissed her head and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We'll spend the next week strengthening the bond. Then I'll continue my training. Promise not to wander to far off?"

"I promise," she answered.

"No matter what the future holds, I promise I'll always be here for you Bra, my mate."

She smiled. "And I'll always be at your side Falcon, my mate."

If I get enough requests, I'll write up the Falcon/Bra lemon scene and it'll be available via email. I don't I can post such content on FF.N.

Review please.


	86. Chapter 85

I apologize for taking too long. Writer's block continued the plague me after my last update. Just when I had overcome it, school started and we all know what happens to any plans when school starts. Needless to say, I was too exhausted to write on the first weekend. But now I'm back and you can expect an update every Sunday.

Chapter 85

From his perch over the cave he'd made his home in, Falcon gazed out at the surrounding landscape. It was such a peaceful place. It was almost impossible to believe that an all-powerful demon lord was heading for this planet with an army intent on destroying every living thing on Earth. That blood red star grew brighter and brighter with each passing night. It was only a few weeks away from entering the solar system then it would take a few more months to finally get to Earth.

It was somewhat ironic. He'd survived in Demon World for so long by learning about his enemies. He knew all their strengths and weaknesses before going into battle with them. That's why he never lost. It was careful planning, superior tactics, and greater power that won the day for him. 

He knew nothing about the Fallen Legion. What were their tactics? Did they attack in a mass or use more deceptive measures to defeat their enemy? From what he'd heard they were a truly deadly force to contend with. Every planet that they attacked was left in ruins or wiped off the face of the universe. He was going in blind against perhaps the greatest threat he'd ever faced. It was certainly an intimidating and somewhat disheartening revelation.

And then there was Chaos Kai. He'd only gone by the description Supreme Kai provided to him and the others. From what Falcon had gathered he sounded like a taller version of Supreme Kai with red hair and equally red eyes. Of course, there's no telling what changes he'd gone through since then. While ruling over Demon World he could have easily found a greater power that changed him physically.

He had power over gravity and could bring you to your knees with just a thought. Then there was the chaos ki that coursed through his body, allowing him to break the very fabric of space, creating a small black hole that would suck in an unsuspecting opponent. He had more but those were the main ones. And that wasn't taking into account the many years he'd spent ruling over Demon World. No doubt he was even more powerful than before. Once again, Falcon was going in blind and against his toughest opponent ever.

And to think, he'd been fighting him for nearly 3,000 years, yet hadn't once come face-to-face with him. Oh well, that was about to change.

Falcon was an adaptable Saiyan. You needed to be if you wanted to survive in a place like Demon World. He had allies now, powerful ones that would probably fight with greater determination than him. It was their planet they were fighting for. Sure he liked Earth but he still considered himself a resident of Saiya. Jay was an Earthling now. No doubt she and Rhuzeb would later go find some peaceful spot on Earth to settle down on and start a family.

Though it looked like he'd share the same fate. He had a true mate now. Their bond grew stronger with each passing day. By the end of this week, it would become permanent. They would share a connection that only Saiyans can experience with their mates.

When they weren't eating, sleeping, or making love they trained. It took some convincing on Bra's part, and a few other "persuasive" measures, but he finally caved in and agreed to train her here. It proved difficult at times since the slightest contact in the wrong place could send his mind off to other things. Bra knew this, and she wasn't above taking advantage of it. It'd cost him a few sparring matches.

But it was good for the most part. Within a few days he realized he'd originally wanted to take her with him. Jay had told him to make every moment with the princess count. How was leaving her for many months then arriving weeks before a demon invasion making it count? Besides, it was probably best they mate out here alone rather than at Capsule Corp, where a certain Saiyan prince might blow up the entire house in rage upon finding them. Best to face him with a full bond rather than risk the equivalent of a nuclear meltdown. And then there would be two angry women by the names of Bulma and Chichi giving the poor Saiyan prince the lecture of his life. Falcon's head hurt just thinking about it.

He couldn't help but wonder what Bra had planned for their eventually return/confrontation with her family.

_Speaking of which…_he thought, sensing his mate walking up to him from behind. She was trying to sneak up on him, doing a very good job of not making a sound as she walked. But Falcon's connection to the world around him allowed him to sense the change in the wind as it blew past her body. Falcon tip number 1: always face your back towards the incoming wind.

"Why do you bother?" he asked matter-o-factually.

He could picture her pouting after realizing the jig was up. "You're no fun Falcon."

He shrugged. "Battle instincts aren't meant to be fun. But they do come in handy sometimes."

"How long have you been up here?" she asked.

"Long enough to see the sunrise," he answered, turning to face her. He was somewhat surprised that she was standing before him naked. Then again, what did she have to hide anymore? Subtlety was the first casualty in their courtship. He did a good job of hiding his reaction, though instincts told him to take her right there.

She smiled a way too innocent smile, like she had no idea of her current state of undress. Oh, she knew all right. She knew what kind of reaction she'd caused her mate to experience. And she was enjoying every second. He'd get her back for that later.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked him.

"First eat, then train," he replied.

She frowned slightly. "My, what an exciting day."

He shrugged again. "You asked…"

"Well, if we're going to eat then we need to be clean," she said, walking towards the edge of the ledge Falcon had been sitting on.

She turned to look at him, flashing him her most seductive smile. "Care to join me?"

With that, she jumped off the edge and dove into the water below. He hurried to the edge; a little worried she might have hit one of the rocks hidden beneath the deceptively shallow water. To his relief, her head popped out of the water. She slicked her hair back to get her now wet hair out of her eyes.

"Come on in, the water's great!" she called.

He shook his head. His mate was so blunt all the time. Then again, that's what he loved about her. He could always count on her to say exactly what she thought. If he asked her a question, she'd give an honest, straightforward answer, no matter how it might affect him.

"Are you just going to stand up there gawking at me all day?" she called again.

Smirking slightly, he quickly removed his clothes and dove in after he. He heard a faint yelp from her as the somewhat chilly water splashed her face.

He surfaced behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his lips.

Bra tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "I guess a simple bath is out of the question."

"You would have confronted me with some clothes on if that had been your intention."

She giggled and turned to face him. "You know me too well Falcon."

"I should," he replied before kissing her lips.

((Rhuzeb's pocket dimension))

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Letting out a small growl, Vegeta veered to the right, just avoiding Goku's signature technique. With a slight smirk on his face, the Saiyan prince sent a few ki blasts towards his rival. Crossing his arms over his face, Goku braced himself just before the blasts hit. All he felt through his red fur were a few small stings.

"Is that it Vegeta?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk back. _Now that's how a Saiyan acts. _

Bending his knees slightly, Goku launched himself up towards Vegeta, his fist engulfed in blue ki. Vegeta responded with a fisted hand engulfed in gold ki. Letting out mighty battle cries they threw their respective punches at each other, sending shockwaves out in all directions. They engaged in a flurry of punches and fists, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Vegeta unexpectedly pulled back, gathering ki in his hands. "FINAL SHINE!" He fired and Goku disappeared in the greenish ki blast.

_Nice try, _Vegeta thought before spinning around, his elbow connecting with the side of Goku's head. With a grunt, Goku tumbled off to the side, just managing to regain control a few feet from the ground. He used his thumbs to brush away the small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

The Saiyan prince let out a triumphant laugh. "You've become to predictable Kakarot. I fire a large blast towards you then you use Instant Transmission to avoid it and attack me from behind. I thought you'd have some new tricks by now."

Goku chuckled. "I guess that move is getting kind of old. How about this?" He fired at the ground directly beneath him and he disappeared in a large cloud of dust and smoke. Vegeta first threw a punch behind him then spun around, expecting Goku to be in the path of his fist.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Imagine Vegeta's surprise when Goku's blast came from the cloud of smoke he'd hidden himself in. He hadn't moved from that spot. Frowning at how easily tricked he'd been, Vegeta set up a barrier in front of him, preventing Goku's blast from ever hitting him. His eyes widened when he realized Goku was no longer in the smoke. Before he could even move, Goku's knee connected with the back of his head.

He went rocketing forward a few hundred feet before skidding to a halt in midair. No as made as a hornet's nest, Vegeta powered up, sending shockwaves out in all directions. He turned to Goku, readying his hands for his attack. "That does it Kakarot! GALIC GUN!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Two humongous beams, a purple one from Vegeta and a blue one from Goku streaked through the air before colliding in a flurry of colors and small expositions. Both fighters ignored the gushing winds and deafening roar of ki, too busy concentrating on each other to care. Their bodies straining under the pressure, they added more ki to their blasts. The shockwaves sent caused both their bodies to vibrate slightly as they struggled to keep their power from overcoming them.

"I WON'T LOSE KAKAROT! NOT THIS TIME!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Ignoring the protests from his body, he put every ounce of energy he had left, causing his attack to nearly triple in size. Cut by surprise an unable to concentrate soon quickly enough, Goku found himself overwhelmed. His attack gave way and Vegeta's blast came roaring toward him.

Vegeta watched on in triumph as the attack engulfed Goku. This time he was sure that his rival hadn't transported out of it. He'd finally got him.

He was so worked up in his victory; he had failed to notice the ki ball Goku had fired at the last second. Now it had flown passed him and came back at him from behind. He let out a surprised, painful scream as it hit him directly between the shoulder blades, singeing his fur. Completely out of energy and disoriented, he fell towards the ground. He got some satisfaction when he saw Goku's body plummeting towards the ground as well.

With thundering thuds, they hit the ground, sending up two large clouds of dust. As it settled, it revealed two exhausted Saiyans who had reverted to their normal form.

"Ready to admit defeat Kakarot?" Vegeta panted.

Goku chuckled, though it really hurt his ribs. "As soon as you stand up I'll consider it."

Neither was getting up anytime soon. In fact, they might have stayed there for a day or two had it not been for another full Saiyan who decided to check on their progress.

Rhuzeb raised an eyebrow at the two downed Saiyans. "Another draw I see."

"He just got a lucky shot," Vegeta retorted.

Shaking his head, Rhuzeb reached into his outfit and pulled out a small bag of Senzu Beans.

((A few minutes later))

"I'm starving," Goku groaned as they walked through the halls of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're a bottomless pit." His stomach growled as well.

"Make that two," said Rhuzeb.

They found their mates and a few of the others in the living room. Vegeta being Vegeta, he failed to notice the distressed expression on Bulma's face.

"Woman, where's my food?" he demanded.

Bulma glared at him. "Food? FOOD! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

He seemed taken aback at first but quickly recovered. "What are you talking about?"

That seemed to make her even angrier. "In case you haven't noticed, OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Bra, our only daughter, your precious princess is missing!" she yelled.

"Now, now, calm down Bulma," Videl said nervously.

"I haven't seen her around for a few weeks now. None of us have," Jay said from her spot on the couch.

"WHAT!" Vegeta roared.

Broly chuckled. "I think it's finally set in."

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"If I knew do you think I'd be so worried right now?" his mate growled back, her left eye twitching slightly.

Marron thought about it for a moment, knowing she was the only one in a position to think straight, unless you count the Saiyan standing behind her who couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Knowing Bra, she probably went to look for Falcon."

Everyone froze and looked at her.

"She has a good point," Rhuzeb noted.

Jay nodded in agreement. "If we find Falcon, I bet we'll find Bra."

"But how could she have found him?" Goku asked.

Vegeta growled. "I know."

((Later))

"YOU WHAT!" Vegeta roared at the little old lady cowering behind a crystal ball.

His sudden outburst was loud enough to make Ely hop into Jay's arms, her kits to hid behind the Saiyan female, and Rhuzeb Jr. to duck behind a few of Rhuzeb's spiked tufts.

"Vegeta, stop scarring the bunnies," Bulma warned.

He glared at her. "Now those fur balls are more important than our daughter!"

Now, Rhuzeb Jr. was somewhat offended by that remark and poked his head out of his grandpa's hair to give Vegeta his best glare. Of course, he was way too cute to come anywhere close to appearing threatening. All it took was one glare from Vegeta to send the poor bunny ducking behind Rhuzeb's hair again. Rhuzeb sighed.

Vegeta turned his glare back to Baba. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm under orders not to divulge that information," Baba replied, doing her best to recover.

"Orders my ass! Where is she!"

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Vegeta. I'm just as worried as you but let's not be too rash."

"Like you weren't earlier," he retorted, turning his back to her, which earned him a slap on the back of the head.

Bulma shook her head. Her mate could be so impossible sometimes. "Since you can't tell us where they are can you at least show us how's she's doing right now."

Baba thought about it for a moment. "Alright then. I suppose a check up wouldn't hurt." She started chanting while running her hands over her ball. Slowly, an image formed within the depths of her magical ball.

Finally an image did appear. Bra was in it all right…and so was Falcon.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my," Jay said, covering Ely's eyes. She wasn't sure why, it just seemed natural to her.

"Well, we found her," Marron added, covering her own eyes.

Broly tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better angle. "I never knew your little princess was that flexible Vegeta."

Vegeta growled at him. "SHUT UP!"

He ignored the prince and continued watching, enjoying the show. He bent over and whispered in Marron's ear. "We're going to have to try that position some time."

She gave him a quick wallop with her pan. "In your dreams pervert."

"Um…Baba. Could you turn that off now? I think we've all seen enough," Bulma said, a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"But it's starting to get good. Look she's screaming like a fucking banshee," said Broly.

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta roared before attacking.

Sighing, Rhuzeb sat down next to his mate. He could already feel a headache developing in his poor cranium.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly.

"I'm starting to get used to all this now," he answered.

((That night))

"I swear, you're the most impossible man I've ever meet," Marron groaned, walking towards her room for some peace and quiet. The living room was currently unusable due to the large hole the floor now featured.

Broly smirked. "And don't forget the most irresistible.'

She sweatdropped. "Keep telling yourself that."

She reached her door and opened it, smiling at the sight of her nice comfy bed. Of course, any relief quickly disappeared when Broly walked passed her and climbed into the bed himself.

"What the hell are you doing!" she demanded.

"Going to sleep what's it look like?" he retorted.

"You have you own bed for that!"

"You gonna sleep, or just stand there all day?"

She stood there glaring daggers at him for a few minutes. But he wasn't going anywhere. And her pan had been misplaced in the chaos of the living room. Sighing,she quickly changed and climbed into the bed, her back facing him. "Just don't try anything okay?"

She felt a strong arm wrap around her, pulling her against a solid midsection. She already felt her defenses weakening.

He brushed his lips against her neck. "Sweet dreams babe."

He ran his tongue over her ear, sending shivers down her spin. She gasped slightly when she felt something pressing against her butt. But she wasn't in the position nor the state of mind to do anything.

"You too Broly," she replied, trying not to reveal her reaction, which became more difficult when he pushed her head to face him and kissed her lips. She kisssed back, feeling his tounge run over her own. For a moment, her mind was a total blank. All she could think about was how good and right it felt when he held her like this.

Then one of his hands brushed over her stomach before making its way further down. Coming out of her trance, she gently grabbed it, stopping its advance just as it was pushing passed her panties. "Please Broly. I love you an all, I'm just not ready."

She expected him to ignore her. He could take her right now if he wanted. In fact, a part of her wanted him to.

Then she was surprised when he pulled his hand back, resting it on her hip.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I guess I can wait for you," he said, kissing her cheek before letting her go and turning over in bed, completely removing his hands from her just as she'd once act. It was difficult for him to say the least but he'd respect her wishes for now.

Marron quickly realized how much she missed the warmth Broly provided. So, she turned over and gently snuggled against his back. It was better than nothing.

"You could have asked," he said, turning over and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled again, a genuine smile, before burying her face in his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.

_He can be so unpredictable sometimes. I wouldn't want him any other way. _

Okay, the lemon's almost ready. That's why nothing much happened in the chapter. Had to think mostly about the kinky Saiyan sex. I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed.

However, it seems you can't provide your email address in your review. Registered users should be able to put it on their profile and anonymous should be able to put it next to their name. Just request it and provide a way for me to email. Let me warn you, it's very graphic. Remember, blood was shed. And I forgot to mention the bed broke.If you have no problem then I will happily email it to you for your reading enjoyment.

Review please.


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 

The months slipped away, one by one. Summer soon gave way to fall, then winter. Now spring was approaching. The animals come out of their winter shelters to greet a new, bountiful year. It's almost as if the land rose from the dead.

But that wasn't the case this year. No birds chirped energetically as they look for a new mate. Now small mammals crawled out of the holes that had sheltered them from the harsh snow. Even the trees didn't seem to be blooming as much as they usually would. Overall, it was a dead spring. And it was all thanks to the blood red planet approaching Earth.

It was no longer a distant read star. Now, it was more like a distant moon. With the most basic of telescopes, you could make out the shape of the landscape. One could see every crater, every mountain, and especially the large city on its north pole. Though still a month away, its corrupting aura was already having adverse affects on the planet. The weather had become more violent. Volcanoes erupted more frequently; even ones that were thought to have died. No animal would want to awaken to such a world. If anything, it was worse than what winter brought every year.

The valley Falcon and Bra called home was one of the few places still in relative peace. It was rainier than usual but that was just about it. The animals were lively, or at least livelier than the rest of the world. But they were sure that there should be more animals out by this time.

Falcon had quickly deduced the source of the change. You could see it clearly all the time, even in the brightest moment of the day.

Now he looked at that very same star, wondering what horrors it was carrying to lay waist to Earth. A mysterious chill had come over him since that day, growing stronger and stronger as the moon got bigger and bigger, closer and closer. Not much longer now. Within a month his toughest fight would begin.

He felt Bra walk up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She gently nuzzled his neck with her nose, inhaling the scent of his hair as she did so while running her hands up and down her chest. It certainly took a lot of the stress away.

And scratch that thought earlier. It would be **their** toughest fight.

"You've certainly been quiet today," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Falcon raised an eyebrow.

Sensing this, she let out a giggle. "Well, quieter than usual anyway."

"Do you think he's watching us?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the red spot in the afternoon's sky.

"I hope not. I don't want some evil Kai watching us every night," she replied playfully.

He didn't reply, knowing she'd gotten the message.

She sighed. "You certainly know how to lighten up a situation." That had to be the most sarcastic thing he'd ever heard anyone say in his existence.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You've got nothing to apologize for. I'm just playing with you anyway. Just knowing you're all mine is enough to keep me in a good mood."

He closed his left eye as she gave him quick, loving kiss on the cheek.

Bra finally turned her own gaze to the thing that had been holding Falcon's attention for so long. "Do you think everyone's been doing alright since we left?"

"Don't you mean since I left and you followed?" he retorted.

The princess pouted. "Aw, don't be like that Falcon. You know you like having me here. Who else has a tongue that can rub that special spot just the right way for you?"

He looked away from her, attempting to hide the blush staining his cheeks. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you so damn cute when you're embarrassed," she replied.

"We're going back tomorrow."

She blinked in surprise. "Back home?"

He nodded, no longer afraid to call Capsule Corp his home, where his family waited for him.

"You realize daddy is going to try to kill you when he finds out about what we've been doing?" she warned.

"You needn't worry Bra. I knew what I was getting myself into. Besides, he'll realize that this is for the best," he answered.

This time she raised an eyebrow. "And how can you be so sure? My daddy is as stubborn as they come."

He turned his head slightly so that he could look her in the eyes. "Because, I'm was as protective with Jay as Vegeta is with you. And yet I accepted a long time ago that she was happy with Rhuzeb. It certainly made it easier for me to leave knowing she was practically all alone with him."

"I think I know exactly how she feels now," Bra said teasingly.

Falcon frowned. "Don't remind me."

She giggled, much to his dismay. "Relax, I'm sure he's being gentle with her."

He sent her a warning glare.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? I'm willing to bet he's using her as a pillow right about now," she teased, letting go of him and backing away.

Pretty soon, the two were off, Falcon chasing his mate through the trees and bushes of the forest. There was a time he would have easily caught her, but they'd been doing much more than just enjoying each other's company in this valley. He'd been training her. And it was certainly showing. The old Bra probably would have hit a branch or two by now. Yet that very same princess was agilely skipping from branch to branch, even managing to get in a few taunts here and there.

Falcon did his best to follow, which kept Bra in his sights. However, anytime he got close enough to grab her she would slip right out of his grasp. One thing all Saiyan females had over males was that they were more agile, flexible, and nimble in small spaces. It was almost like having a gorilla chasing a small monkey, which was an ironic analogy considering these were two Saiyans.

But if there was one thing Falcon had over his mate, it was patience. Bra was nimble but she still made mistakes. Hers came when she tried to quickly hang off a branch by her tail to stick her tongue out at him. Unfortunately, the branch she'd looped her tall around gave way, sending her tumbling towards the forest floor. She would have landed headfirst had her knight not come swooping in and caught her. Normally she'd be grateful, but the current circumstances didn't look good for the Saiyan princess.

Falcon didn't directly look at her as he rose higher and higher into the air. But she didn't need to look at him to know what was going through his mind.

"What are you to do to me?" she asked nervously.

"You'll see," he answered cryptically.

"Be gentle. I'm fragile," she squealed, trying to make herself as cute and helpless looking as possible.

He landed next to the waterfall and carried back into their cave.

"Something tells me this won't be so bad. You've gotten so sly and naughty since that night," Bra said, a grin on her face.

He sent her a warning glare, telling her he wasn't holding back.

She let out a surprised, delighted sequel. "Remember, fragile princess here."

((Next morning, in West City)

One would expect an uninhabited valley to be a quiet place. It's far, far away from the noises of human civilization. West City was the largest city in the world. As the base for Capsule Corp, the largest company in the world, it held influence over everything that used its capsules. Even the most remote civilizations had managed to get their hands on Dr. Briefs' most influential invention. It was the business and financial capital of the world. As such, people were always up and about.

But now there was barely a sound to be heard. Where were the honking cars? Why weren't people drowning each other out with their talking? What happened to the thousands of cell phones going off almost all the time?

The city, in fact the entire human population of Earth, had been evacuated to a planet in Other World. It was a ghost city now, just a bunch of stone buildings where people had once lived a worked.

But it wasn't deserted. In the middle of it all was a large, yellow dome-shaped building. This was the home of the Briefs family, owners of Capsule Corp. Within this building was a large part of Earth's last defense, the other half training at Dende's lookout. Four full Saiyans had made it their home for this war: Goku, Vegeta, Rhuzeb, and Jay. Four half-Saiyans also lived there: Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra. Four humans and an Android did there best to help around the place: Bulma, Marron, 18, Videl, and Chichi. The one quarter-Saiyan, Pan, continued to prove she could keep up with those who had more Saiyan flowing throw their veins. A feisty she-demon named Ebony prepared herself for the final battle with her people's longtime enemy. And then there were two Legendary Super Saiyans: Falcon and Broly.

With Dende was a mostly human force: Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillen, and Uub. Two lovers by the names of Azure and Kilana secretly trained in their own part of the world. And in Other World, a Draken prince was struggling between to loves: the love for his family and people and the love for his friends.

They were what stood between Chaos Kai and total dominion over the universe.

But now was the calm before the storm. If they had anything major left to do they had better do it soon. The red moon in the sky was a constant reminder of this.

Still, all this peace and quiet was the perfect time for two lovebirds to enjoy some alone time in a normally populated area. Well, two love birds that were constantly arguing, with one hitting the other all the time.

"Stop that right now Broly!" Marron growled, watching Broly take clothes and other items from the now deserted stores.

"Why?" he asked, throwing another shirt into his shopping cart.

She sighed. "Because, this is looting. It's illegal!!!"

"Look…we're probably going to get stuck somewhere with no way out. Might as well have a change of clothes. Or do you like you men stinky?" he said, grinning at the end.

"Oh, that is just disgusting!" she spat, turning her back to him.

He chuckled before walking up to her, pulling out a diamond necklace and dangling it in front of her face. Marron gasped. She'd had her eye on it for months.

"Like it?" he asked slyly.

She could only nod in response.

He smirked. "Good. All that broken glass nearly cut me."

Her eyes widened. "Broken glass? Broly, you didn't break in and steal this did you?"

He snorted. "Of course I did. I could never afford something like this."

A clang could be heard echoing through the deserted streets of West City.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"Looting is against the law!"

"What laws? We're the only people here!"

She got right into his face. "This is taking advantage of people who have been forced from their home!"

"Oh sure, it'll be much better to leave it to be destroyed!" he retorted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice now bewildered.

"Here's the way I see it. Those demons are going to turn this place into rubble anyway and I doubt this'll survive having an entire building fall on it. So you won't be able to buy it afterwards anyway. So I'm giving it to you for "safe keeping" until this whole thing blows over. But considering you'll have to risk your neck to keep I safe, then you should get to keep it."

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Broly, holding his hands up.

"You've…got a point," Marron replied, taking the necklace and putting it in her purse.

He chuckled.

"What? Like you said, I'm going to keep it safe." She started walking back to Capsule Corp.

"Sure ya are. Want me to go take all the other jewelry to keep it safe as well?" he called.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

He let out a heartfelt laugh. "I think I'm starting to rub off on her."

Marron made sure she was out of his eyesight before pulling out the necklace to look at it. She then squealed and rubbed it against her face. "You're mine. You're finally mine!!!"

She had obviously forgotten Broly's acute hearing. He grinned before taking his cart and moving onto the next store, reminding himself to stop of at the jewelry store along the way home.

((Capsule Corp))

Two other lovebirds were also enjoying this time of peace from Falcon and Bra's spot on top of Capsule Corp.

"I can see why Falcon and Bra like it up here. This breeze feels terrific," Pan sighed, resting her head and Trunks' shoulder.

"The view ain't too bad either," Trunks replied. His hair had been slicked back into a ponytail, leaving only his front two strands dangling over his face.

Pan nodded, wrapping her arms around his. "They should be getting back soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure their done with their training by now," Trunks agreed.

"Don't mean their honeymoon?" Pan teased.

He frowned. "Don't remind me. There are some things in life a brother should never see his sister do."

She giggled. "I think you're taking it much better than your father."

"What makes you say that?" Trunks asked.

"Have you seen his punching bag? He's covered it with pictures of Falcon."

Trunks sighed. "That's my father for you."

"Oh, I bet you'll be that strict and protective with our daughter. You'll make your dad proud."

He blushed. "Daughter? Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves."

She shrugged, giving a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

He nodded in agreement. The two remained silent, gazing at the rising sun on the horizon.

"You know we'll have to give this spot up when they get back," Trunks commented.

"Yep, but for now it's our spot," Pan replied.

((Inside))

Vegeta had decided to take a break from his punching bag for a little while. Something else had been on his mind. Bulma had been spending an awfully long time in her lab doing Dende-knows-what. It was something big since she often came to be late and got up early. The Saiyan prince had lost his number one stress reliever and he didn't even know why. Well, he was going to find out today, whether she liked it or not.

Upon reaching the door to her lab, he literally kicked it open and rushed in, expecting a surprised and soon to be angry Bulma at the other side. Instead, his sensitive ears were blasted by the loud screech of metal rubbing against metal. Letting out a slight groan, he immediately covered his ears. Ignoring the ring in them, he looked for his mate.

She was at the far end of the room, crouched down in front of a strange metal structure. It didn't seem all that big. But he recognized the high-grade steel Bulma was using the construct it. He knew he'd seen something like this before. In fact, he'd seen her make this same structure a few times. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Let's see, a structure with thick legs that didn't even lift it a foot of the ground, a flat top, a vertical structure at one end, and nothing but two high posts at the other.

The answer hit him like a punch from Goku. "WOMAN!!!"

Bulma turned off the grinder she'd been using the shape the metal, pulled her protective goggles off her eyes, and turned to look at him. "Oh Vegeta. Something wrong?"

"Tell me, is that what I think it is?" he demanded, pointing to the steel structure.

Still puzzled by his anger, Bulma nodded. "Yeah. It's another Saiyan-proof bed. I've made three before, one for us, one for Chichi, and one for Videl."

Yep, the Saiyan-proof bed, the only bed that could stand up to the pressure exerted on it when a Saiyan must "relieve himself of stress".

"Actually, I'm making two right now. The one over there is for Jay," she added, pointing to the completed bed at the other end of the room.

"Then who is that for?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Now Bulma understood. She sighed, readying herself for the inevitable outburst from her husband. "This one is for our daughter."

"THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!!!" Vegeta roared, his body erupting with ki.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling a headache coming on. "Vegeta, she's not a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman and if she wants to mate with the man she loves then she can mate with him. As parents, we should support her decision as best we can, which is why I'm making this so that they don't have to keep buying bed after bed. We learned that the hard way."

He let out a feral growl. "Bra will continue sleeping in her room and Falcon in his. I'll share the bed with him if I have to."

"Vegeta, you will leave them alone or so help me I'll use the anniversary present Chichi gave me," Bulma warned.

That seemed to shut up the Saiyan prince. "You wouldn't."

"I won't if you act maturely and keep your fists off our son-in-law," she retorted.

He hated being upstaged like this. But the risk of making Bulma resort to her frying pan was just too great. Sending her one final glare, he turned on his heals and left, leaving Bulma to her creation.

_So I have to keep my fists of him. She never said I had to keep my feet and ki blasts off_, he thought, an evil smirk crossing his face.

((An hour later))

Bra looked down at the empty city. "I never thought this city could get so damn quiet."

"At least there won't be any civilian casualties this time," said Falcon, his gaze focused on the Capsule Corp building.

She grinned. "So, whose bed are we using, yours or mine?"

Falcon shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Okay then," she replied, smiling. She turned her gaze towards her home, surprised to see someone on top of it. "Is that Pan and Trunks?"

"Looks like it," he observed.

The two hadn't noticed them arrive, too busy with other things.

"Ew, big brother's got his tongue in my best friend's mouth," Bra teased.

The two immediately broke apart and looked at them.

"Bra!!!" Pan squealed, flying out of Trunks' arms and pulling Bra into a hug.

Bra winced slightly. Pan certainly had gotten stronger. "I missed you too Pan."

"So, been taking goof care of my little sister? Dad's pretty angry with you now," Trunks informed Falcon.

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Angry about what?"

Pan blushed. "Well, he sort of had Baba look for Bra in that crystal ball of hers and…"

"YOU!!!"

Falcon ducked just in time to avoid the ki blast sent his way. Tossing his bag to the ground, he crossed both arms in front of him, stopping the incoming foot from nailing him in the jaw. A very furious Saiyan prince growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Hello dad," Falcon said calmly, looking Vegeta directly in the eyes.

That only served to make Vegeta even angrier. Falcon had to teleport away to avoid any damage to the house.

Bra buried her face in her hands. "You all saw us didn't you?"

"Yep. Your father's been on a warpath ever since," Bulma said, coming out of the house with a few of the others in tow.

"Should we stop them?" Goku asked before taking a bite out of the turkey leg he was having for breakfast.

"No dad. It's best to let Vegeta do what he wants. He'll tire out soon. Besides, Falcon can take care of himself," Gohan reassured.

The ground shook when Vegeta sent a Final Flash Falcon's way.

"Times like this remind me that I would probably have died alone if I hadn't met Falcon," Bra sighed.

Bulma gave her daughter a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry sweetie. Your father actually approves of Falcon. He just didn't like what Baba showed us."

"Where are Jay and Rhuzeb? And Broly and Marron?" Bra asked, noticing they were absent.

"Jay, Rhuzeb, and the rabbits are still asleep and I think Broly and Marron went out for supplies," Gohan answered.

"Except this little guy," Pan said, picking up the bunny that had followed them out of the house.

((A few hours later))

Falcon and Vegeta stood in the front of Capsule Corp staring each other down. Their battle had been long and rather intense, Vegeta's furry having driven him to Super Saiyan 4. Falcon had been hard-pressed to fight back but managed to hold on until Vegeta finally tired himself out. Still, a small portion of the city had been leveled, one of the buildings being the store that Marron's new necklace came from. They'd both come out of it dirtied up but ultimately unharmed.

"Can we end this now Vegeta? There are more important things to do right now," Falcon said calmly.

"One more thing Falcon," Vegeta replied, walking towards him. He held out his hand to Falcon, which the Legendary Super Saiyan took. "Welcome to the family."

Falcon nodded. He'd passed the test every suitor of a Saiyan daughter had to go through. Now that he'd proven himself in the battle, Vegeta would accept him.

"Hurt her in any way, and Chaos Kai will be the least of your worries," The Saiyan prince warned.

"No harm will come from her Vegeta. That part of me is gone for good. Partially thanks to you," Falcon replied.

Vegeta smirked. "Come, the women should have prepared a suitable feast for us. We've still got some preparations to make before the final battle."

((That night))

Falcon and Bra retreated to their spot on top of Capsule Corp after dinner. But they'd decided to share it with another couple tonight.

"It certainly is getting bright," Jay said, looking at the approaching planet as she snuggled into Rhuzeb's arms.

"Chaos Kai and his Fallen Legion. 1,000,000 warriors that have yet to be defeated," said Rhuzeb.

"And then there's Talon and Claw," Falcon added, cradling his sleeping princess in his arms. Times like this made him just want to hold her close to him, where he could protect her from harm. She let out a tired grown before adjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

"My, you all certainly know how to lighten the mood," Broly joked, landing on Falcon's left. Falcon held a finger up to his lips.

"Is Marron asleep?" Jay asked.

"Like a log," Broly answered, laying down, placing his hands under his head. "1,000,000 huh. I kind of like those odds."

"They won't take us lightly. For the most part, Chaos Kai knows what to expect from us," Rhuzeb warned.

Both Falcon and Broly gave him weird looks.

"Of course, we've learned some new tricks since then," Rhuzeb corrected.

Broly chucked. "You're damn right we've learned some new tricks."

Falcon held his sword up. It seemed to glow in anticipation for the coming battle. It was hungry. It'd been a long time since it last drew blood. "We'll need every trick in the book for this one. They can't afford to hold back…and neither can we."

The three shared a glance that went unnoticed by the tired Saiyan in Rhuzeb's arms.

Chaos Kai was watching them. They could feel it. The chill that overcame the air was much more than just the autumn breeze. Then they heard it, a deep soulless chuckle, one that could test the nerve of even the most seasoned warrior. From the sounds of things, Chaos Kai wasn't impressed.

"Looks like somebody's preparing his victory party prematurely," Broly chuckled.

Jay had no idea what he was talking about. "Who is?"

"I'll explain later Jay," Rhuzeb said, helping her to her feet. After saying their goodbyes, the two headed down to their room, Rhuzeb wanting to get his mate away from the ominous eyes staring down at them.

Broly promptly presented his middle finger to the blood red circle in the sky. "We'll see who'll be laughing in the end."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Falcon said, presenting his own "hand signal" to Chaos Kai.

They could feel the rage Chaos Kai let out at this blatant show of disrespect.

"I guess that kills any mercy he might have shown us," Broly sighed, standing up.

"Did we ever ask for his mercy?" Falcon retorted.

Broly laughed. "Good point."

They had their first taste of Chaos Kai that night. It wouldn't be the last.

Review please.


	88. Chapter 87

5/10: This is not a new chapter. Check profile for details. Still proofreading though. Me and my long stories (sighs).

Chapter 87

He'd been uneasy for the past few weeks. He may have been a warrior of silence and shadows, but this just wasn't right. Never had the wilderness been so quiet. Only isolated, desolate places had no sound. But this was a lush forest he was in. The air should be filled with sounds. Yet it wasn't. Not even the insects were out bothering them.

The sound coming from the rushing water beneath his feet was the only one he heard whenever there was no wind to rustle the trees. He was at least relieved that the fish hadn't gone into hiding as well. He watched their movements carefully, waiting for the opportune moment to throw the 8 sharpened sticks in his hands. This wouldn't be much of a challenge; he had plenty of practice catching such things in Demon World. Only difference now was that he didn't have to worry about some large predator leaping out at him from the depths. No, the water here was shallow.

When eight fish unknowingly swam into the right positions he let his weapons loose, impaling all eight and nailing them to the stream's bed. With a deep sigh of relief, he'd been hovering there for hours, he reached in the water and pulled the eight spears out, each with an impaled fish twisting its body this way and that in a vain attempt to get free. He flew back to the bank and started walking back to his home, or at least the place he'd been living in for nearly a year.

Along the way he pulled each fish from its spear and impaled it on one so that all eight shared the same one. He kept that one over his shoulder while the other seven were carried under his other arm. They would make a good enough meal when combined to the other foods gathered in his home. The food had to be eaten and preserved smartly now that the deer and other large game seemed to have disappeared.

He finally arrived at his destination, a cave at the side of a large rock formation. The orange light he could see from his position was a welcomed sight. He was hoping it'd be ready by the time he got back. His stomach had been quiet up until now, but his stop to admire his home had been the last straw. Its grumble reminded him of how hungry he was, so he continued towards his destination.

Upon entering the cave, his eyes fell on the lively fire in the center of the room, illuminating and providing some welcomed warmth. Then they focused one the she-demon tossing another log into it.

He walked up towards her, setting the seven spears down as he went. "I was hoping you'd be up before I got back."

She jumped slightly, having not noticed him yet, and spun around, pointing a dagger at him. Realizing who he was, she relaxed. "I told you not to do that Azure."

Azure smirked slightly. "My apologies Kilana. I forgot how quiet I am."

The shake of her head followed by an exasperated sigh showed him that she forgave him. With this knowledge, he kneeled at her side and stuck the impaled fish into the ground around the fire. With that accomplished he sat back, taking a deep breath.

"Is there something on your mind?" Kilana inquired.

For a few minutes he didn't reply. He simply sat there and stared at the fire. "Any day now. They'll be here any day now."

The she demon fidgeted uncomfortable. "What will happen if they find you?"

"Execution most likely. Though I'm sure they'll torture me for a long time before then. That's how traitors are punished," he replied, not a waver in his voice.

Frowning, she rested her head against his shoulder and he responded by wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't worry Kilana, I'm ready for whatever they send our way," he said reassuringly, kissing her forehead. After saying that he looked at his hand, the same hand that will never hold another sword properly again. Fortunately, he'd been a master at hand-to-hand combat before he took up the sword. It had been a rather trivial matter for him to go back to that fighting style over that past year. He was confident he could take on most things Chaos Kai sent. But he also knew that he was no match for Talon and Claw.

Together, he and Kilana had traveled far from any human civilization, seeking a peaceful place where they could settle down. Those plans had been dashed very quickly when a blood red spot appeared in the night sky. Azure had served Chaos Kai long enough to recognize that bone-chilling feeling that the evil Kai's aura gave off. Since then, the two have trained long and hard in preparation for the invasion.

"What about the others?" Kilana asked.

Again, Azure didn't have an immediate answer. He'd been debating whether or not the two of them should join Falcon and the others when the invasion began. No doubt Falcon knew he was still alive, having spared him in their final duel. Azure still wasn't sure why the Saiyan had done that. Did Falcon want him to fight beside them? If he had, why had he crippled him in such a way as to make his greatest skills useless? Whatever the reason, Azure knew he and Kilana might indeed have to join them.

So his reply covered all possibilities. "It'll depend on our situation."

It wasn't exactly the answer Kilana had been looking for but it did give her the gist of the plan. If they were in trouble they would go to them. But if they could hold their own, contact should be avoided. Still, not helping them at all left them in another dangerous situation. "If they lose, what will become of us?"

"We'll last as long as we can. That's all we can hope for," he answered.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered asking. His answers would always be simple and obvious.

Having noticed the slight pout on her face he smirked and let out a chuckle, causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment. He drew his face down and quickly kissed her lips. "I promise no harm will come to you Kilana."

With that, he pulled back to pull the now cooked fish away from the fire. "We'll discuss this further after we eat."

((Elsewhere))

"Man, you can see for miles from up here," Goku observed, surveying the land around him.

"All the more reason for us to put it to good use," Rhuzeb replied, looking at the large structure they stood before.

Vegeta snorted. "That old fart actually did something useful for us."

"Watch it Vegeta. That's my father you're talking about," Bulma warned, stepping up beside her husband.

"So what's the story behind this place?" asked Goku.

Bulma crossed her arms. "When the Red Ribbon Army was at its zenith my father saw them as a huge threat to us. Both of our companies competed in the Capsule industry. Assassinating the competition was something the RRA was known for. So my father built this fortress out here as a place for his family to go should the need arise. It also makes a swell summer retreat."

"He was wise to chose this place," said Rhuzeb.

The fortress was a rather small castle located on top of a huge lone mountain standing rising from the middle of a very large valley. It was designed to survive a nuclear explosion and the numerous security guns and other defenses made attacking it a risk for any Earth army. Of course in this situation, those would simply act as back up for those that would fight outside. And inside was a huge network of secret rooms and passages they could use to escape.

Realizing that West City would be hit hardest, they had chosen this place for a fallback base from which to continue the fight. As long as it stood and had a healthy number of defenders Chaos Kai could not declare victory. Add to it, the large barrier Supreme Kai had erected around it to prevent someone like Talon from simply blowing it up from afar. The only way to take the castle would be to punch through the barrier and attack the walls directly, which would mean getting passed the three warriors that would be guarding the outside.

"It sure is quiet without all the servants. It's kind of creepy," Bulma giggled.

"Get used to it quickly. This may be our home for a long time," Vegeta warned. He noticed her shiver slightly as the wind picked up. This being a tropical area meant it was usually warm but the occasional cold drafts would hit the mountain. Swallowing his pride for the time being, he removed his own coat and placed it on her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thanks Vegeta."

"Whatever," he grunted, turning toward the valley.

Rhuzeb didn't really mind the cold, though he certainly missed the warmth of his mate he'd been enjoying less than an hour ago. But he had to take one bathroom break and when he came back those bunnies had taken his spot next to her. So he got dressed and left, running into Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma in the kitchen. From there, four of them had left to inspect this place as a possible last stand.

"Do you think the other are up yet?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi should be done with breakfast soon, especially if Videl has gotten up recently. No doubt the smell will wake them," Rhuzeb replied.

"Well then let's head back. I'm so hungry." The growl from Goku's stomach emphasized his point.

Vegeta shook his head. "You're hopeless."

With that, they all grabbed onto Goku and we transported back to Capsule Corp.

((Falcon's room))

As usual, he hadn't slept a wink the previous night. There was good reason not to up till about 3 in the morning but afterward he was content to being his princess's pillow for the rest of the night. She hadn't moved from that spot since, her head still resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso for support. It never ceased to surprise him how much he'd lose himself thanks to her. And she knew it to, doing everything in her power to draw him in and keep him there.

Though there was a little discomfort caused by the stickiness of their skin at the moment. He shifted slightly to a more comfortable spot, waking his mate in the process.

With a groan, she opened her eyes, thankful that Falcon had closed his blinds thus preventing the sun from shinning down on her face.

"Good morning," her knight greeted.

She smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. "I never get tired of this sight." She then pulled herself up slightly to share a long kiss with him.

After separating, she relaxed against him. "Why's it smell like that chocolate shop I used to visit when I was a kid?"

"It was your idea," Falcon answered.

The look on her face told him she'd forgotten for them moment. No surprise there considering most of the night was still a blur for him as well. "Look on the floor."

Tilting her head in a way that made her almost too cute for him to resists, she sat up, straddling him, and looked around. The dozen of empty bottles that once contained chocolate syrup quickly reminded her of the previous night's events. She giggled. "Well that explains the smell. And why we're so sticky."

He raised an eyebrow, causing another giggle to escape her lips.

"Looks like I missed a spot," she said, coming down and licking off a spot of chocolate syrup she noticed on his neck.

He suppressed the growl that almost escaped his lips. She had to be doing this to him on purpose. There was no way she was unaware of the effect such simple actions had on him.

Feeling something against the inside of her thigh she smiled. "Sorry Falcon, but I should be getting up. Pan wants me in the GR in two hours." She then rolled off him and stood up, not doing a thing to cover herself.

He quickly looked away when she started stretching, visualizing the victorious smirk on her face that no doubt spread across her pretty face. He was surprised to feel a tug on his hand. "What are you doing?"

"We need to take a shower silly," Bra replied, tugging on is hand again.

"We?" he inquired.

"To get those hard-to-reach areas," she answered all too innocently.

He frowned, not really impressed or comfortable with her advances. Hadn't she tortured him enough already? "Can't you take one on your own?"

"Okay then. Maybe I'll skip the shower. Then you can explain to daddy why we're out of chocolate syrup."

He was out of bed and carrying her towards the bathroom in less than a second, causing a squeal to escape her lips.

"You could have warned me," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You wanted this didn't you?" he countered.

She smiled. "Yep."

He sighed and shook his head before carrying her into the bathroom and closing the door behind them. No point in arguing with her. He didn't have the time or patience to defend against Vegeta's wrath. Plus, Bra had hidden a pair of handcuffs somewhere that would no doubt lead to an angry Super Saiyan 4 prince.

((Jay's room))

As Jay slowly awake she became aware of the lack of weight on Rhuzeb's side of the bed. She slightly remembered him getting out of bed not to long ago but had fallen back asleep before he returned. From the looks of things he hadn't. And she realized the answer was lying right beside her.

"I thought I told you not to take Rhuzeb's spot," she sighed, looking at the bunnies.

Ely looked back at her in the most innocent way a bunny like her could. And her kits quickly followed suit with the exception of Rhuzeb Jr. who was sulking due to the absence of his grandpa's comfy head.

Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Jay sat up. "Just try not to do this again okay?"

It almost looked as though Ely winked back at her.

The sound of the doorknob turning brought her attention to the door.

"You're awake," Rhuzeb observed as he walked into the room.

"Where were you Rhuzeb? I was worried for a second there."

He sat on the bed next to her, where Rhuzeb Jr. eagerly jumped right into the tangles of the Saiyan's hair. Jay giggled at the sight.

Once the bunny was comfortable, Rhuzeb looked at Jay. "I'm sorry. I had to inspect something."

"Oh, well that's alright then. What time is it?"

Rhuzeb checked the clock. "Around 8 o'clock. Breakfast is almost ready."

At hearing the mention of food, Jay hopped out of bed and headed for her dresser to get…well…dressed.

((Later that day))

Ebony had stepped outside onto the balcony for some peace and quiet. If there was one thing she'd learned about Saiyans, it was that there was no such thing as peace and quiet when a group of them is in one room. She couldn't believe how great the view was. It certainly was a stark contrast to the dark world she'd come from.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really missed Demon World. Sure she had friends there that were no doubt worried about her, not to mention a rather over-protective Rebel leader for a father but everything about this world was better. Here she could be whom she wanted to, as long as she wore her cloaking device so that she appeared human. In Demon World, he role would have been to fight until her father died. Then she'd probably help with the command and find a mate so as to continue the bloodline should something happen to her.

Not so here. If she survived the war she could travel to the far and exotic lands she'd been unable to explore at the moment. No fighting, no constant training, no pressures of leadership, just her moving as freely as the wind. And she had friends here, friends she could count on whenever she needed them.

Speaking of friends…

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here."

She looked behind her and saw Goten standing at the doorway. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "It got a little too hectic in there. Vegeta got mom mad again and she's on a rampage. I slipped out before she spotted me."

Ebony sweatdropped. "I've never seen such a violent woman in my life."

He flashed the son grin before walking up to her right and leaning against the railing she was sitting on. "Sure mom can be a little rough sometimes, but she's still the best mom ever. I guess she has to be tough with the three of us to keep in line not to mention a granddaughter. And her cooking just can't be beat. She can be nice when she wants to."

"Sounds like a pretty good life. Besides the frying pan of course," Ebony added.

Goten chuckled. "You kind of get used to it after the first hundred or so hits but throbbing never seems to stop."

"I don't even know who my mother was," Ebony said more to herself than Goten.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My father had and still has many concubines. I was just the first born of his favorite. And afterwards my mother simply faded into memory. I was raised by my father's other wives along with my many brothers and sisters. He doesn't talk about her much. I don't think he even remembers her name."

"That must be rough," Goten stated with a nod.

She nodded. "Sometimes. But most of the time I had more to worry about than jus the identity of my mother. In Demon World, you live for the moment and try to plan the future to your advantage. There's not much time in between to reminisce or think about such things. The past is the past, simple as that."

"Have you ever asked your dad about it?"

This time she shook her head. "I tried a few times, but he always changed the subject on me. I guess he doesn't want his eldest thinking her mother means to him."

"I don't think it's that drastic," he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She was at first surprised by the contact but didn't brush him off. It was a good feeling to know someone was worried about her. "Don't worry about it Goten. It's not that important to me anymore. Especially with that thing."

Goten followed the quick tilt of her head to the now moon-sized red dot in the sky. He never ceased to get chills from the sight of that thing.

"Do you think we can make it through this?" she asked.

He grinned again. "Of course. We've faced tougher odds before."

"I doubt that. Nothing can be tougher than Chaos Kai. He's the one that brought corruption to the universe in the first place. Literally, the source of all evil," she retorted.

"And my dad is a pure-hearted as they come. Vegeta's as stubborn as they come. Falcon's as devoted as they come. Rhuzeb's as focused as they come. Broly…well…he's Broly…"

Ebony chuckled.

"So what are you going to do when this is all over?" asked Goten.

She shrugged. "Probably just become a wanderer. It's tough for me to stay in one spot for too long, Hell, ever since I was 12 I haven't stayed in one location for more than a week or two."

"Won't you get lonely?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I can find a pet along the way, or make some friends that'll accept me even though I'm a demon," she replied.

"You already have friends like that."

She looked at him again. "I know. I'm sorry I put it that way. I meant…"

"Don't sweat it," Goten interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm sure there are others out there that'll accept you like we have."

"I hope you're right."

"And if you need the company that badly, you can always stop by my place."

"Are you sure about that? Your mother wouldn't mind."

"Uh," he scratched his head awkwardly. "It'll probably take some adjusting to on her part but she'll get used to it. And if I have to, I'll move out and get my own place."

She raised an eyebrow. "You'd move out just to give me a place to stay every now and then."

"Sure," he replied, as if clueless to the blush no staining her checks.

"Um…thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, flashing another grin.

That grin was starting to grow on her.

((Elsewhere in Capsule Corp.))

"I swear!!! I can't turn my back on you for one second without you trying to pull some perverted stunt!!!" the daughter of 18 and Krillen yelled, trying to put as much distance between herself and Broly as possible.

"Aw don't be like that babe. I only do it because I care," Broly said, trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah you care. About this," she retorted, slapping her butt.

"Well…yeah but there are other…"

She glared at him, wondering why she left her frying pan in her room today. "SHUT UP!!! I can't believe I almost bought into your lies for a second there. I'm nothing but a pair of boobs and a vagina to you!!!"

"Now I wouldn't go that far," he replied.

"Save it. We're through!!!" she screamed, reaching her door.

Broly didn't like losing. He wasn't about to come out the loser in this. "Dream on!!! Once you go Saiyan no other guy's worth playin'."

She sweatdropped. "You just made that up didn't you?"

He nodded proudly. "Yep and it's dead on."

"Well, you won't be playin' with me anytime soon," she snorted, opening her door.

"You'll come back. They always do," he said confidently.

"No Broly, I'm not coming back. But I wouldn't put it above you to assault me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he almost roared.

"When you want something Broly you take it, not matter what others think. I know you want me Broly, but you won't get me. I'll never be yours. But go ahead, rape me and prove my point."

Oh a challenge huh? Well he wasn't about to back down from that. "Now who's in denial."

"FIVE MINUTES!!! You'll be coming back here to take your frustrations out on me in five minutes. I'm sure of it!!!"

"Yeah, well I bet you'll be running out screaming take me in less than five minutes."

"FINE!!!"

"FINE!!!"

She slammed the door and left him alone in the hallway.

With a huff, Marron headed for her bed. _The nerve of that guy!!! Does he actually think I can possibly love anyone who just sees me as a sex object?!_

Broly was stomping away from her door; planning to take out his frustrations on the punching bag in the GR. _Oh she's done it this time. So what if she doesn't come out. She's not all that. Her tits are too small, she hardly has an ass, and on top of that she's juts a human. I need a real woman, not some little girl who tries to act all mature!!! _

One minute 

She contented herself to glaring at the ceiling while picking at a few loose threads on her sweater. Five minutes huh? More than enough for him to come back. Not that she wanted him too. After that she'd move on. What was she thinking when she got with him?

He'd stop a few yards away from her door. Okay, he'd wait for five minutes. If she didn't come out he'd go to his punching bag, simple as that. No way was he going to prove her of all people right. Hell, there was a hot honey of a she-demon named Ebony, single and with everything a man could ask for in a woman.

Two minutes 

She'd stopped her fidgeting, but continued to glare at the wall. Broly was a monster, the very definition of one. He took what he wanted and never gave anything in return. He took her heart and gave her back creeping hands, traveling eyes, and disgusting words. She'd made a mistake but she wouldn't put up with it anymore.

What was he losing anyway? Hell, she made Chichi look like a saint. If she didn't get her way she'd either hit him with a frying pan or yell piggy. Not to mention how annoying she sounded when she screamed at him. He was a Saiyan with needs and she was unwilling to give him those needs. No big lose on his part.

Three minutes 

Had she been too hard on him? Bulma and Chichi had told her numerous times about the challenges being with a Saiyan could be. Bulma often found herself questioning why she had given herself to Vegeta when all he did was demand more and more from her. But he had always come through for her. And Chichi had explained how the days with Goku were the best of her life. Could Broly be like that? Could he really make it worth her while? Wait, what the hell was she thinking?!

He'd visited many worlds, destroyed many civilization. Not once did anyone ever step up to challenge him like she had. Not once had anyone been so bold or deliberate at striking him. Even Goku had hesitated. But not Marron. She spoke her mind and spoke it loudly. Wasn't that what had intrigued him in the first place. No, it wasn't that deep. She'd flashed her boobs at him and he'd been momentarily mesmerized by them. Wait, hadn't already said how pathetic her boobs were?

Four minutes 

Then again, he had nearly died for her once. He'd fought to protect her from his father, even if it meant destroying him. And he wasn't always so brash and insulting. She'd seen his hidden half, a conflicted individual struggling to figure out whom he really was. On one side was a monster bent on fulfilling its selfish desires. But on the other was a proud Saiyan warrior who fought for what he believed in and for whom he cared for. He didn't really show the later half all that much. In fact, he'd only shown that half of himself to her. And she'd been there for him, letting him wrap those strong arms of his around her for support. And she would kiss him and reassure him that everything was okay. Then he'd try to hide it all under his next perverted jester, completely ruining the moment. She giggled at the thought.

What had drawn him to her in the first place? He'd seen much finer women in his life. Hell, he'd taken much hotter women in his life. But Marron was unique. She had a strong will, stronger than any punch he could throw. However, at the same time she could be the comfort he needed whenever that inner conflict of his would arise. If that happened, all he had to do was open her door. She'd pull the covers back and let him climb in and he'd sigh as she rested her head against him. Times like that made him realize how fragile she was compared to him. He could snap her in two with a slight squeeze. He wanted to protect this person that had become so close to him, that had given so much to him.

She sighed. _If I go now, I lose the bet. Ah screw it!!! _Marron scrambled out of her bed and rushed to her door.

_Okay maybe she's won this time!!! But I always come out on top in the end!!! _With that, he turned and started for her door.

Five minutes 

As he reached for the doorknob the door swung in and Marron slammed right into him. He managed to recover from the shock and catch her before she fell down. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

Within a second Marron found herself pushed against her doorframe, Broly's mouth ravishing hers. But she didn't mind in the least, running her hands though his head and pushing her tongue out to meet his.

"You…lose… woman…" Broly breathed between gasps and kisses.

"Shut…up… and…take me…" Marron breathed back.

Broly didn't have to be told twice. His hands snaked under her legs and lifted her up, their lips never parting as he walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Neither had noticed the three speechless girls they'd left behind in the hallway.

"Woah," was all that escaped Pan's mouth.

"Well…I guess we should congratulate them when they come out," Jay said uneasily. Ely tilted her head, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Um…at least mom finished their bed already," Bra added.

((A few hours later))

"I can't believe I just did that," Marron breathed, her back resting against Broly's torso.

He smirked, brushing his lips against the mark he left on her neck. "Believe it woman. You're all mine now."

She smirked back. "And you're all mine now."

He shrugged. "I guess."

She couldn't help but shake her head. "I love you Broly."

"…I…love you too, Marron."

Marron narrowed her eyes. "Was that hesitation I heard?"

"Um…no…just…"

"You're having second thoughts about this aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not used to being with just one woman and…aw crap," he said, realizing his mistake too late.

"My thoughts exactly, PIGGY!!!"

He quickly pushed her off and started towards the door. So what if he was butt naked? This was an emergency!!!

Or so he thought when he realized that nothing happened. He stopped in front of the door and looked down. Nothing. His stomach seemed to be in perfect condition. His bowels weren't growling and acting as if they were trying to rip themselves out of his body.

Marron's eyes slowly widened with each passing second Broly stood there. The pill had run its course. The effect had run out. Realizing this, she slowly started edging to the side of the bed, wanting to put something between herself and the Saiyan standing before her. She cursed herself for leaving her pan on the dresser that he now stood next to.

Then he started turning around. He was very slow about it, giving Marron plenty of time to start saying her prayers.

She froze in place when she saw his face and the smile that now spread across it. It had to be the most evil and terrifying smile she'd ever seen.

The words that came out of his mouth brought her back to the real world. "It's payback time!!!"

With that he leapt straight towards her as a cat does a mouse.

Marron screamed.

((Next day))

Falcon made a mental note to get a house with a roof similar to Capsule Corp. The thought of him and Bra doing this every day almost made him shudder in excitement. He always struggled to hold back the purr that threatened to escape his throat as her nails scratched his scalp again and again.

She smirked as his head swayed from side to side; helping her hands find the spots he wanted scratched the most. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"Mmhm," he replied.

She giggled. "Times like this make me wonder how I got so lucky and found a guy like you Falcon."

"You're everything I want and need Bra. It's as simple as that," he said.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make something so simple as that sound like the one phrase I've craved all my life," she answered.

"I only speak the truth."

He allowed her to pull his head up and press her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss that soon found her in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her.

She pulled back a few inches, locking eyes with him. "I love you Falcon."

He pressed her forehead to hers. "I love you too Bra."

They shared another quick kiss before Bra rested her head against her chest.

It was from this position she first noticed them. At first she thought she was seeing things but more appeared with each passing second. "Falcon, what are those?"

"What are what?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.

"Those things coming out of Chaos Kai's planet," she answered.

His eyes widened and his head shot up, looking straight towards the red planet. He could clearly see them now. Thousands of white spots were flying off the surface and towards Earth.

"Bra, go tell the others. And get my sword."

She nodded without question and hurried inside.

Within a minute everyone stood outside staring up at the approaching objects. There had to be at least a million of them up there. Everyone looked towards each other. The girls found themselves in the arms of their loved one, Ebony not realizing she was now in Goten's.

As they drew closer they became more and more identifiable. There wasn't much to them. They were simply asteroids shot from the red planet towards Earth. The fighters stepped away from their loved ones; Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Marron heading back into the house, with Goten, Ebony, and Uub staying behind to protect them.

The blazing asteroids soon struck the surface, each creating a huge explosion and causing the whole world to shake. They sensed it in Other World, Demon World, and throughout the universe.

Falcon narrowed his eyes, his mind and body ready for battle. "It begins."

Review please.


End file.
